Supernaturally Charmed the Series: Season 1
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Two sets of cousins-three siblings each. Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Dean, Sam and Adam Winchester all find out that they have powers. They are The Charmed Ones, but what does it mean for them? Follow them as they learn to control their powers and figure out the secrets their family has hidden.
1. Episode 1: Something Supernaturally

**Hey guys! So for those reading my stories set in the Dean/Mel universe, this is the story that I mentioned. These are going to be long chapters because I want to do one episode per chapter. So far, I'm up to chapter five. Since the chapters are long, there will be a longer break between them, but I will complete the season.  
**

**I'm cheating for a lot of the first season by using scripts from both Charmed and Supernatural. There are a lot of great storylines in the earlier seasons of both that work for standalone episodes like the two shows had. As I get further into the universe, I will develop my own plots etc. I promise.**

**Really, I just wanted to see what would happen by putting the two worlds together. Yes, Adam is part of this story, so I've had to change the storyline around Mary Winchester a little-and I've changed John's storyline a little. It will all become clear over the season.**

**Dates of birth for all the characters are changing, because this is set in 2015 rather than 1998/2005. Information as it's necessarily will be shared but I don't want to overload you with too much. Besides, think of it like the things we learn slowly in the shows :)**

Episode 1: Something Supernaturally Wicca This Way Comes

Serena never realized there was someone watching her as she performed her magic. With the tip of her finger, she lit the candles and immersed herself in the power from her short ritual. It was just a basic one to protect her during the night. One that would help her sleep.

It was only when she heard the floorboard creak that she realized she was not alone. A man she recognized stood behind her. It confused her at first, what was he doing here? But then he saw the double-edge blade, the athame, in his hands.

Everything happened too quickly for her to react. Even her power of pyrokinesis couldn't help her now. Suddenly, the athame was plunged into her stomach. She got the chance to look at her killer in the eyes before it all went black.

* * *

The rain hit the windshield of the '67 Chevy Impala hard, as Dean pulled the car up at the side of the road and he looked through it at the Halliwell Manor.

_Home sweet home_, Dean couldn't help but sigh. But it wasn't his home, not really. It would be for a while though until he got himself somewhere to live.

It was his Grams' home. The Grams that had died six months ago. He'd never forget that phone call that he received. The 26-year-old was on a hunt in New Orleans at the time. It wasn't his first solo hunt, but didn't realize that it would be the first of a long list of solo ones. After that, he'd not heard from Dad much.

He was losing everyone around him, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his brothers and cousins. So, a month ago he'd made the decision to return home. The one place that he could picture as home for him. The place that his baby brother was, anyway. Adam was just 18 and still in high school. The good news was being 18 meant that it didn't mean a battle with CPS to let him stay at the Manor; the place that he'd grown up. The bad news was that he'd failed his senior year and had to repeat it. But it didn't seem like the boy really cared that much. He was just grateful to remain around family.

Dean had phoned his younger cousin to tell her about his plans. It turned out that Phoebe Halliwell had moved to New York.

So, instead, he phoned the second eldest of his cousins, Piper, to tell her that he was coming home. They were close growing up because of their ages. There were just a few months between them. But as she grew up, she became someone for him to protect. When they were at school, he'd watch out for the bullies that would come after her. Only he, his brothers and his cousins could pick on Piper Halliwell. When they did it, she knew that they were doing it in a loving, caring way.

"Anyone home?" Dean asked, opening the door, shaking himself dry from the torrential rain. He frowned when he realized it was unlocked. Way too easy for monsters to get through.

No, the home had never come under attack from monsters. He knew that. He didn't know why, but John Winchester always said that monsters would never come anywhere near the Halliwell Manor. Dean couldn't help but wonder whether it was something to do with Penny Halliwell. She was a scary woman, even if she was human.

"In here, Dean!" Prue's voice called out from one of the living rooms. She sounded frustrated, but she wasn't shocked he was here. Had Piper told him that he was coming home?

He made his way through the Manor to see her working on the chandelier.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Piper was late home, as usual," Prue frowned, stepping down from the chandelier to hug the eldest of her three cousins, "And Adam had a date, so nobody could meet the electrician."

"Adam had a date?" Dean questioned his cousin, but waved it off when she just glared at him, "What's up with it?"

"I don't know," Prue sighed, "That's why I called an electrician."

Dean climbed up on the step ladders as the door to the Manor opened. He couldn't help but glance to see Piper coming in, putting her umbrella down.

"Sorry I'm late!" Piper apologized and then smiled at Dean, "Hey you! I was expecting to see Uncle John."

"No, Dad gave me his car!" Dean laughed, thinking back to the memory. He should have guessed there was something strange about that when it happened. John Winchester never trusted him with his car in the past. That Impala was his baby. That was home for Dean.

"You know I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I didn't realize how long I was in China town," Piper explained, "Did Jeremy call?" She wasn't going to dwell on this. The name made Dean frown, he didn't recognize it.

"Jeremy?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town?" Prue now asked, both sisters ignoring Dean as he stepped down the step-ladder, taking his brown leather jacket off—another item that once belonged to Dad, "I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"Interview?" Dean asked again, but it was another question that was ignored, as Piper explained that she needed to get an ingredient for her interview recipe. He decided that she was obviously finally following her dreams of becoming a chef. Well, actually, her dream was to own a restaurant, but being a chef was much better than working at the bank; or whatever it was she said she did when at Grams' funeral.

"Jeremy sent you port? Nice boyfriend." Prue said, now letting Dean know who this guy was. Dean instantly narrowed his eyes at the mention of the word boyfriend. His cousins were like siblings to him. They'd grown up together, and he was protective of them. And he was usually right with his instincts on men. He hadn't liked Roger, and then had found out about the argument between Prue and Phoebe was about him. Prue, despite being engaged to the man, broke up with him on the spot.

Piper was too busy moving around the house, as she talked about how the port was her ultimate ingredient that would get her hired while Dean thought back to Roger and Prue. He really didn't like the guy.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Dean was instantly pulled from his thoughts as he realized that Prue and Piper had moved into the sunroom, "Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue explained. Piper had picked up spirit board, reading the inscription on the back. Dean couldn't help but feel goosebumps as he looked at it. Those things only led to bad news.

One thing his cousins and siblings didn't know was that he and Dad hunted monsters. He'd promised to keep it a secret, when he'd finally convinced Dad to tell them what he really did when he went away.

"_Just tell me, Dad!" 16-year-old Dean shouted as his father left the Halliwell Manor yet again. This had been a regular occurrence since he was eight-years-old. It was just after his mom died in that house fire—a fire that he was sure wasn't an accident. He'd seen his mother on the ceiling of Adam's room and was sure there was a gash in her stomach. His dad was never the same after that. He took the boys to San Francisco to live with Penny Halliwell, and then left. Only coming back for days at a time every now and then._

"_Dean, just stay with your brothers."_

"_He has a right to know where you go all the time, John," Penny Halliwell stood behind the 16-year-old. She may have been inches shorter than the man, but nobody argued with her, "He's lost his mother. He needs his father. Just tell him."_

"_Please, Dad." Dean pleaded with the man, looking into his brown eyes; eyes that both Sam and Adam had inherited. He'd inherited his mother's green orbs._

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me."_

"_Do you want me to tell him? Because if you walk out that door, I will do." Penny now warned. Dean couldn't help but smile gently. He was glad to at least have a grandmother like her._

"_You wouldn't dare. You promised. You're keeping Patty's daughter's secret, why..."_

"_Because he's just like you, John. Dean is stubborn and if you don't tell him, he'll only go out searching for answers. Do you really want to find out that that thing that killed Mary has killed him too?"_

_John sighed, looking down at the floor. Closing the front door, he looked at Dean._

"_Go in there and sit down," John nodded. Dean did as he was told for the first time in his life, waiting patiently as his father found the right words. It took a while, and Dean certainly didn't believe his father at first, but Penny didn't doubt anything he said. It was like she knew the truth—and a lot more than the truth, "Your mother died because of a demon and I'm hunting him. Along with other monsters that kill innocent people. Now you cannot tell your brothers."_

"_I won't," Dean shook his head. Sam and Adam didn't need to know about this, "I promise. But can I come with you?"_

_Penny's intake of breath was sharp and it made Dean frown. Why would Penny be worried about that?_

"_Maybe when you're older," John nodded, "Right now I want you to concentrate on school, okay? We'll discuss this when you turn 18."_

_Dean nodded his head at that compromise. While he waited though, he was going to take some martial arts and boxing lessons. He would learn how to fight to prove at 18 he was ready to go with his dad._

_And that he did. As soon as he turned 18, he took his GED and his dad turned up to find out if he was still interested in going hunting with him. Eagerly, he joined him, leaving his brothers behind. He promised he'd be back to check on them now and then, but he needed to help their dad. He hadn't been back in San Francisco for more than a few days at a time after that, but he did keep in touch with his family._

Now he was back. And he was back for the foreseeable. His dad had gone off and left him. He'd phoned his Uncle Bobby to find out if he'd heard. Bobby had said that he had, and John was regularly in touch, but he needed Dean to get out of the business. It took a while, but Dean had heard that something he did on a hunt made John question taking him with him. The hunting was taking over, and Dean was losing part of who he was. The 26-year-old had to admit that it was true, but he wouldn't think back over the hunt that had made John question who Dean was becoming.

"Dean, you okay?" Piper's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Erm yeah. Just a long drive, that's all."

"Where did you drive from?"

"South Dakota," he answered, "I'd spent some time with Bobby after..." he couldn't say hunt, "My last trip." He'd needed to heal after that last hunt. A ghost had impaled him with a pool cue. He wasn't going to go back home until it was healed enough to be able to move his arm. Questions were the last things he needed.

"You know, maybe we should send the spirit board to Phoebe," Prue offered, "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"You're always so hard on her."

"Piper the girl has no vision. No sense of the future."

"I really think she's coming around."

"Well as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news." Prue walked out of the room at that. Dean's eyes were wide and he looked directly at Piper, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You haven't told her, yet?" He questioned. While he'd told Piper that he was coming home, he'd also said that Phoebe was moving back. She'd been having some issues in New York and she needed her family. Piper was more than happy to hear it, and Dean guessed that Sam and Adam were too. Not that Sam would really mind. He was living his dream of becoming a lawyer. He'd only recently moved back to San Francisco to do the next stage of his studies after spending four years at Stanford.

Prue was the one that would take it the hardest. And it was clear that the eldest Halliwell sister had not forgiven the youngest one for her mistakes.

"I didn't know how to. It was never the right time."

"You didn't think Adam would help tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Adam's voice interrupted the two of them. Dean grinned as he turned around to see his dripping wet baby brother, "Dean!"

The two brothers hugged. They were now around the same height. Actually, Dean thought he may have been a little shorter. Great—the eldest was going to be the shortest in his family. He'd inherited his mother's height issues as well as her green eyes and blonde hair.

"It's so great to see you. Is Dad here? I saw his car."

"My car now, Ads," Dean laughed, but avoided the subject of his dad. He didn't really want to bring it up, "Dad's still out on a trip."

Adam sighed with disappointment and just nodded his head. Dean's heart broke a little. He hated the fact that their father was such a disappointment, and he recognized that look in his brother's chocolate eyes. That was the same look that he used to have; he would have still had if he didn't know the truth. Since finding out about hunting and monsters, he took to defending his father every chance he got.

"I'm sure he'll call in a few days," Dean lied convincingly, "You know what he's like."

"Yeah," Adam said, but wasn't convinced, "He's not you, Dean. He doesn't keep checking in on us."

Dean just nodded, an apologetic look in his eyes. Dean had grown up quickly after their mom's death. He'd become more like a father. Even though they lived with Grams, Dean made sure his brothers were dressed and fed. Penny had always told him to be a kid, but he couldn't help it. She'd told Prue the same thing. Patty Halliwell had died when Prue was five—not by the same demon, Penny promised—and Prue took it on herself to become the mother for her younger sisters, and even her cousins. Neither Prue or Dean would listen to Penny's requests.

"So, I heard you had a date." Dean grinned proudly at his baby brother. Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it didn't go so great," he admitted and then looked at Piper, "You could have told me that she wasn't really interested in me."

"I didn't realize," Piper sighed, "What happened, sweetie?"

"She's interested in Robbie." Adam sighed and then walked out of the room. Dean just looked back at Piper, waiting for some answers. He needed answers.

* * *

Opening credits:

Supernaturally Charmed starring Shannen Doherty, Jensen Ackles, Holly Marie Combs, Jared Padalecki, Jake Abel and Alyssa Milano, with T.W. King and Dorian Gregory

* * *

"I've checked everything, Prue," Dean sighed as he stepped down from the step-ladder again, "There is no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working."

Prue sighed. She'd come to the same conclusion earlier. They needed to get the electrician out here, but they'd already incurred an extra charge that night by not being there to meet him for the callout. Maybe with Dean back home it would help.

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms?" Piper now asked, walking into the living room. Dean knew what was coming. She was trying to break the news about Phoebe coming back home.

"Well, Dean is taking his old room, I'm presuming," Prue now looked back at the eldest of her three cousins, "Unless you're not sticking around."

"I'm sticking around, Prue. At least for now." Dean nodded. He did need to get back into living normally. Deep down, he knew his dad and Bobby had been right. It had taken him six months to agree to it, but they were right.

"Well, the other one," Piper pointed out, "You're right. We do need a roommate."

"We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue was glad that her sister had finally come to her senses.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Adam now piped in, walking into the room with a beer in his hand. Prue scolded him, saying that he was too young to be drinking, and took the beer of him. Dean took the beer and held it up as a thank you to his baby brother, and drank it instead. Adam glared at his brother. The least he could do was be on his side.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue glared between her cousins and then looked at Dean, "You can help me out with him now that you're back!"

"Not anymore." Piper chipped in.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Phoebe isn't in New York anymore," Piper bit her bottom lip, "She's moving back. I could hardly say now when she asked. Grams left it to all six of us."

"Months ago. We haven't spoken to her since she left."

"Actually, you haven't spoken to her," Piper pointed out, earning a sharp comment from Prue about still being mad at the girl, "Look, she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, and she's in debt."

"Piper's right," Dean pointed out, "I called her when I decided to come back. She's in a worse state than I am, Prue."

"Wait, how long have you known?"

"A couple of days." Piper said, hoping her sister would believe her lie. But Prue didn't. Prue looked over at Dean, waiting for him to answer.

"Maybe a week," Dean admitted, "Or two?"

"Did you know about this?" Prue glared at her baby cousin, who quickly shook his head.

"Not at all!" he said, "All I knew was that Sam was coming over..."

"Sam?" Dean grinned just as the front door of the Manor opened. In walked Sam Winchester carrying a bag, Phoebe Halliwell close behind him.

"Surprise!" Phoebe grinned. Sam was just about to say something, but then spotted Dean in the room. He grinned and ran to give his brother a bear hug. Piper followed suit with her sister.

"Dean! It's so good to see you, man!"

"You too, Sammy."

"It's Sam!" His 22-year-old brother argued, making the elder of the two laugh.

"Welcome home, Phoebe." Piper said to her sister at the same time.

It wasn't quite the welcome home that Phoebe had expected. She'd thought that Dean would have been back a lot sooner than her, but it was clear from her conversation with Sam that Dean was still sort of MIA. He didn't even seem to know anything about Dean moving back home. But Phoebe wasn't that bothered. Dean coming back home would make it easier for her to ease her way back in. Prue wasn't going to be happy about her being back, but she needed her sisters.

"Look, I know you don't want me here..." Phoebe sighed after hugging Dean and Adam, turning to Prue.

"We're not selling Grams' house."

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe was offended at the accusation. She was back to be with her sisters. This had nothing to do with selling their family home.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations," Prue explained, "And Adam couldn't really handle everything on his own with not having a job."

"I told you I'd have found a way to make it all work, Prue," Adam pointed out, "Sam already said he'd help..."

"Don't be silly." Piper brushed her youngest cousin off, allowing Prue to get back to the conversation with Phoebe. The youngest of the Halliwell sisters argued about knowing all about the history and wanted to get straight into what was really bothering Prue.

"I'm still furious with you."

"I never touched Roger!" Phoebe shouted at her sister. The Winchester brothers and Piper all winced at that. Was she really going to bring this up right now? She'd only just gotten through the door.

"Hey, Dean, what have you been up to?" Sam asked, pulling his brother towards the kitchen. Adam quickly followed the two of them so they could all catch up. They didn't need to be in the middle of that.

"I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper offered, trying to break the tension, but neither of her sisters wanted to even entertain it. Both left the room—Prue for her own room and Phoebe for the sunroom. Piper would just have to try again another time.

* * *

"And Bobby is good?" Sam questioned. He hadn't seen the man in a few years now. While they had called him Uncle Bobby as kids, he later found out that he was no relation to them. He was just a very good friend of Penny Halliwell—maybe more than that—and to their father, John. What they didn't know was that Bobby was a hunter, and had met Penny when out on a hunt. It just turned out that Penny was Mary's biological mother.

The only reason John trusted Penny to care for them and protect them from the demon that killed Mary was Bobby. He'd told John all about the hunt he'd been on, and how she was an amazing witch.

"Bobby's great," Dean nodded, "He said to say hi. Oh and said that you need to stop growing."

"I've stopped, Dean," Sam laughed. His six-foot-four-inch frame towered over everyone, "I stopped a while ago."

"Yeah, well, you need to stop growing too." Now Dean turned to his youngest brother.

"I've stopped!" Adam laughed, "Sorry we give you a complex."

Dean just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the beer in his hands. Since Prue was out of the kitchen, he and Sam had let Adam have a beer. If Prue said anything, Dean would deal with it. She was just a cousin, he was their brother. They watched as Piper busied herself making food. She always did this when she was anxious or nervous, and she had plenty of reason to feel this way.

"So, how's law school?" Dean now asked his brother, "I can't believe my brother is going to be a lawyer. Seriously!"

"What? At least I'll be putting the bad guys away. I'm not doing defense, Dean."

"Good."

"But yeah, law school is great," Sam nodded, "And yes I'm still with Jess before you ask."

"Good," Dean grinned, "I like her. Does she still wear those Smurf pajamas?" He wiggled his eyebrows, reminding Sam of the time Dean had snuck into their apartment. He'd been hurt and was looking for something to patch himself up with. Sam's was close-by, so he snuck in as quietly as possible. Sam had attacked him, but without hunter training he went down easily. That was the first time he'd met Jess—as the elusive, trouble-making big brother—and it was while she worse some white shorts and a blue top with the Smurfs on. He had to admit that he was really happy for his brother. Jess was gorgeous, smart and funny.

"Dean Winchester!" Piper scolded her cousin, "Are you still that disgusting?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Don't give me that," Piper narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you..."

"Look, when you're on the road all the time, then you can tell me off for my one-night stands," Dean argued for his lifestyle, "It's not like I'm in one place to be able to settle down."

"You could be," Adam suggested, "You're staying here now, right?"

"For now, I am," Dean nodded. He didn't know how long he'd be back on the road, but he'd made a promise to Bobby to spend at least six months at the Manor—or at least in San Francisco, "And maybe you're right. But...I'm just not that guy."

Piper glared at her cousin, before placing everything she'd made on a tray, "I'm taking this to Phoebe."

"Wait up!" Dean said before getting up from the kitchen table and holding the door open. He wanted out of this difficult conversation. The more he talked about travelling, the more his family asked about what he really did. Now he understood why John didn't really come back that often. It saved all the difficult questions and answers that he couldn't give.

"Thank you," Piper smiled, "See, you can be that guy."

Dean just rolled his eyes, following his cousin up the stairs to the room that Phoebe would be taking. Dean hadn't moved his stuff in yet, but guessed that he was getting the other room in the five-bed house after all. It was the smallest room, but that didn't really bother him. There was a double bed in it, so he could have women over. Although by the sounds of it, Piper wouldn't really like it.

"It's me and Dean." Piper said as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Phoebe said, looking over at the door from where she stood in front of her full-length mirror. She'd placed her old TV on the dresser and it was on with the news, but she wasn't really watching it. She'd just finished unpacking and was starting to regret moving back home. Maybe she could talk to Dean about them getting an apartment together.

While Piper and Dean were close, she and Dean had grown to be closer over the years. They were trouble makers together, and loved to play pranks on everyone. He'd been the one she called when she lost her virginity to a guy who turned out to be an absolute douche. He'd even offered to come back home from his trip to beat the guy up, but she'd declined. She called when she was in hospital having her appendix removed, and he did come back from a trip to see her then. He was the first person she thought about calling after the big fight went down with Prue over Roger, and the person she called every night for the first month after the death of Grams. He was her rock.

Dean was everyone's rock. And nobody was his. She felt disappointed and sad for him that he wouldn't trust anyone else with the things that troubled him, and there was clearly a lot.

When she saw Piper and Dean walk in, her eyes instantly went to the tray of food. She'd lied when she told Piper she eaten while on the bus, "Thank God! I'm starving."

"Figured." Piper said with a chuckle, and then looked at the TV. She couldn't help point out that it was her boyfriend on the TV, which both Dean and Phoebe genuinely found interesting. Dean couldn't help but turn his nose up at the guy. He seemed better than Roger, but not that great. He was a journalist.

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe explained, as Piper asked what the news was about.

"Whacked?" Dean laughed, "You've been in New York way too long, Munchkin."

"Not long enough," Phoebe rolled her eyes at Dean's old nickname for her and then looked at Piper, "Why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks?" Piper asked, with a nervous laugh, "You should of been the one to tell her, not me or Sam or Dean."

"Good point, Chicken Little," Phoebe sighed, playing with the food that Piper had brought to her, "It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

Piper instantly went on the defense for her sister, "She practically had to sacrifice..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." The two sisters and Dean finished the sentence off. They had all heard it time and time again, but it didn't really stand. Each time Dean heard it, he would point out that he helped raise Sam and Adam. He was like a father to them, but remained their brother.

"You became Dad, Dean," Adam said from behind them. The three of them hadn't realized that Sam and Adam had come up the stairs, "You bolted."

"I always checked in and always came back if something happened," Dean argued, "That was more than Dad has ever done. I was here for your 18th, Ads, and your graduation, Sammy. Where was Dad?"

"We know, Dean," Sam sighed, "He didn't mean it like that."

Dean hated himself. He'd wanted to find out what his dad did so much that he'd failed to realize the hurt he was causing his brothers. He had started turning into his dad. If only they knew what he actually did. They'd think he was worse than dad.

"We were all lucky Prue was so responsible, though," Sam explained to his brothers and cousins, "We all had it easy. All we had to do was be there. I was able to go to Stanford, Adam will go med school once he finishes this year. You two could do what you wanted."

"Well..." Piper started arguing. She'd been stopped from following her dream at the request of her grandmother. A request that she gave into far too easily.

"Well, I don't need a mom anymore. I need a sister."

There was a small knock on the door, making everyone look over to it. Prue walked in with a blanket in her hands, "This was always the coldest room in the house."

It wasn't much, but it was a sign that she cared. Phoebe took the blanket with a small thanks to her big sister. Maybe things could get easier between the six of them.

* * *

While the two sets of siblings caught up, especially finding out more about Dean's whereabouts, two detectives on the other side of town started discussing the recent murders. All practiced magic and had been killed on occult Sabbaths. Darryl Morris was sceptical about the idea of witches, but his partner Andy Trudeau was convinced. The killed was on a witch hunt, and nobody knew who could be next.

* * *

After catching up in Phoebe's room, the group went back downstairs. Piper and Phoebe wanted to play with the old spirit board. It was something they'd played with as kids. In fact, all of them did. Dean used to love it, until he found out all about the supernatural. Now he wanted everyone as far away as possible from it. It wasn't fun and games like they believed.

But Piper and Phoebe had waved him off. Even Adam had told him to lighten up. While the two women played, Dean, Sam and Adam caught up some more—and yes it included more beers. Prue wasn't too happy about it, but she was now off doing something else. Possibly trying to fix that chandelier again, determined to get it to work.

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked, and Dean couldn't help but listen into this. He was protective. It wasn't a crime!

"About six months ago—right before Grams died," the elder of the two Halliwell sisters explained, "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel."

"I keep telling you that there was a reason you drew the short straw to grab food." Sam pointed out with a chuckle. Dean frowned at Sam. So he knew about his cousin's new boyfriend and didn't tell him?

"Yeah, yeah," Piper brushed the middle Winchester's comment off and then turned back to Phoebe, "So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It was actually," Piper rolled her eyes back at him, "It had his phone number one."

Dean pulled her a face, making her stick her tongue out at him, "I want to meet him before I really decide that he's not good enough for you."

"You can meet him soon, Dean," Piper agreed and then looked back at Phoebe, "Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it!" Phoebe argued back.

"You used to always push the pointer." Piper said before standing up, offering more popcorn. As she made her way to the kitchen, Phoebe couldn't help but argue back at her.

"You did, Phoebs." Adam agreed with the eldest cousin in the room, making Sam laugh. Dean was still uneasy about the whole situation.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe now said, deciding to ignore everyone ganging up on her.

"I ask if Prue would have sex with anyone other than herself this year." Piper said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"That's disgusting!" Dean visibly shivered at the idea of Prue in the bedroom alone.

"Like you've never done anything to yourself, Dean," Sam laughed, "Although, I guess you didn't really have to as a teen, did you? I remember hearing those girls you snuck over when you lived here. You do know that Grams knew all about them. She was always waiting for them the next morning."

Dean rolled his eyes as Phoebe wished to the pointed that it would say her sister would find someone to love her. Suddenly the pointer moved to the letter A all by itself. She looked down with wide eyes and then back at the boys. It then moved to the letter T.

Dean saw the pointer move and a flash of worry entered his eyes. He brow burrowed, but he heard the laughter come from the other two.

"It moved!" Phoebe said and then called out for her sister to come back. Instead, Prue came into the room.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I moved! It spelled A, T."

"You pushed it, Phoebe," Sam laughed at his baby cousin, shaking his head. He walked over to the table, beer in hand, "I saw you push it."

"I didn't push it, Sam!" Phoebe argued back, "It moved on its own."

Everyone missed the look of worry in Dean's eyes, while they now all crowded around Phoebe. She was adamant that the pointer had moved on its own, and with everything he knew he was certain she was telling the truth. This wasn't a good thing.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue rolled her eyes, but Phoebe continued to argue that she did nothing. She placed her fingertips back on the pointer, as Prue and Piper turned to leave the room. Even Sam chuckled and turned away. He would need to get back home soon. Dean was the only one watching as the pointed moved away and back on the letter T.

"Ah, it did it again!"

Everyone turned back to look but Adam was the first to point out that it still sat on the letter T. There was nothing to be bothered about. Just as Prue and Sam left the room, the pointer moved again. This time it was on its own. Piper and Adam looked down at the board confused. Dean was getting more worried by the second. This was not something he wanted to see tonight. He wanted to leave his hunting behind him right now; he needed to.

"You saw that, right?" Phoebe looked up at her sister.

"I think so, yeah."

The pointed moved again. By now, Dean was writing down the word, while Piper called for Prue and Sam to come back into the room. They weren't impressed, but Dean turned the envelope he'd found to show the word the pointer had spelled out. Just as Phoebe said 'attic' there was a loud clap of thunder and all the lights went out. Piper squealed, while Dean couldn't help but think of the excellent timing that it had.

Piper had had enough. She picked up her purse and jacket and made her way to the front door. She was going to Jeremy's and away from the ghost house.

"You're overreacting, Piper," Prue followed her sister to the door, "We're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that," Piper argued back, "In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. Piper hated scary movies, but forced herself to sit through them. He remembered coming home from a date when he was in high school to see her curled up on the couch watching Stephen King's IT through her fingers. Of course, she made it worse for herself by having the lights turned out.

"It's pouring rain and there's a psycho on the loose," Adam now pointed out, "And Jeremy's not even home."

"Well, I'll...I'll...I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

"That'll be cheap." Prue rolled her eyes with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move."

Piper now decided that she still needed to call a cab and walked over to the phone. One thing that really cared her was that the board had spelled out the word attic, and they'd never been able to get into that room. Even when they were kids they'd never gotten into it. Dean had tried all his own sneaky ways, and then Phoebe who was great at picking locks. She sighed when she didn't even hear a dial tone in the phone.

"The power's out," Dean now said, walking into the dining room from the kitchen. He held a flashlight in his hand, "Will someone come to the basement with me? I need to check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe will do it." Prue called out, trying to talk her other sister out of leaving.

"Nope. I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said, making her way to the stairs.

"Oh no you're not!" Dean shook his head, striding over to her, "You can't get into it. We need a handyman."

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow," Phoebe shook her head, getting out of Dean's grasp, "I'm going now."

Dean hated this idea. He did not want to go where the spirit board took them. He would have preferred to get everyone out of the house while he checked out this ghost or whatever it was. But there was no way anyone would listen to him. While Piper was up for leaving and Sam had mentioned he wanted to get back home, Prue and Adam were happy staying.

Rather than go into the basement, Dean decided to follow his baby cousin up the stairs. If she was going to run into a ghost, she was going to do it with him here.

She tried the door, but it was locked.

"See, let's go down..." Before Dean could finish his sentence, the attic door opened on its own. The two cousins looked at each other and then at the door. Being the protective hunter, Dean stepped in front of Phoebe and pushed the door open gently. He really wished he still had his trusted pistol in the back of his jeans right now.

Turning the flashlight on, he moved it around the large room. His eyes widened as he looked at the size of it and all the furniture on it. He'd never been into this room. Once she realized the coast was clear, Phoebe rushed into the room and straight over to a trunk that Dean's light fell on.

"Phoebe..." Dean warned but it was too late. She'd already opened the trunk and found a large book. She just couldn't help herself. Curiosity was always her downfall. It was why Dean always found himself on the other end of the phone to her crying when they were a little younger.

Phoebe brushed the dust off the book, tracing her fingers over the symbol. She wasn't sure what it meant, and guessed Dean wouldn't either. He wasn't exactly academic, just like her. That was another reason the two got along so well.

"The Book of Shadows." Phoebe said as she turned the pages and started reading the first incantation she came to.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invokes here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

Dean wanted his cousin to stop and made his way over to her, but she wouldn't stop. Dean just thought about the bad news that this book was.

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power,_

_Bring your powers to we cousins six,_

_We want the power, _

_Give us the power._

Dean finally grabbed the book from her and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Dean said in a deep voice, "You don't just read spells from a book. How stupid are you?"

"What were you doing?" Adam now asked, looking around the room in awe. Sam, Piper and Prue were behind him, also looking around.

"Reading an incantation," Phoebe said with a guilty expression. She didn't like being told off, but knew Dean wouldn't do it unless he was really worried, "It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk."

Sam picked the book up from the floor, looking through it while Piper and Phoebe talked about how they got into the attic.

"There's other stuff in here," Sam said, "There are three essentials of magic. Timing, feeling and phases of the moon."

"It's midnight on a full moon. This is the most powerful time to do this." Phoebe said with a grin.

"Do what?" Piper now asked, looking between her sisters and cousins. What was she missing here? She definitely didn't miss the fear, worry and anger in Dean's eyes.

"Receive our powers."

"Okay! No way!" Dean said, taking the book out of Sam's hands. Prue quickly took it from him and leafed through the pages.

"This includes all of us. We cousins six!"

"It's a book of witchcraft, Phoebe," Dean shouted, "There is no way we want to get mixed up in that!"

Sam didn't miss the way Dean sounded. His cousins might brush him off, but Sam knew that there was something that his brother was hiding. He'd known since he'd spoken to Bobby a few nights ago to find out how he was. Bobby had said that Dean was on his way back to San Francisco after spending a week or so with him. Dean had left a week before that call, but hadn't made it back to San Francisco yet. He hadn't questioned it, but now his brain was ticking.

Prue shook her head and made her way out of the attic. Everyone else except Sam and Dean followed. Dean frowned, with a worried look in his eyes, as he put the Book of Shadows back in the trunk.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean shook his head, "Just...we shouldn't be playing with that crap. Promise me you will stay away from it, and keep Adam away too."

"You're the one that's best at keeping Adam away. You'll be the one living here."

Dean just nodded at that comment and then started walking out of the attic. As the last one to leave, he closed the door wishing that they'd never gotten into there after that.

"Nothing happened, right Phoebe?" Piper asked, "When you did that incantation, nothing happened?"

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know?"

"Well, everything looks the same." Adam offered as a way to calming down the situation, "Except that the house still needs work."

"Nothing's changed." Piper smiled, looking at each of her family members. She didn't miss the look of concern—and a little fear—in Dean's eyes. It was just him playing big brother and protective cousin after a long night. That was all.

Dean couldn't help but want to drop his baby brother off at school the next morning. He'd hardly slept that night, worrying about something coming to get them. Phoebe should not have messed with that book last night. He was in two minds about calling Bobby or even his dad. He needed advise. The last thing he wanted was to end up with ghosts and witches in his life while at home.

But what really bothered him was the fact that this was in his home. In an attic that he'd never stepped foot in. Obviously people before him had. This house had been in their family's hands since the 1920s. Someone in their family had stepped foot in that attic and put that book in there.

By 6am, he still wasn't asleep so decided to get up and get dressed. He'd take his brother to school to make sure Adam was okay, and then he could check up on his other brother. Sam had decided to go back to his own apartment that night, and Dean had to admit he was happy about that. At least Sam would be out of the cross-hairs for now.

"You know I can catch the bus," Adam laughed as they pulled up at the side of the road outside of the school, "You didn't have to drop me off."

Dean shook his head with a laugh, "Of course I had to. This girl from last night."

"None of your business, Dean," Adam rolled his brown eyes and opened the Impala door, "I'll see you later. At home. Not outside my school."

With that, Adam got out of the car and closed the door, "I'm just doing my big brother duties!" Dean shouted out, knowing that his littlest (not so little anymore) brother heard him. He could see his shoulders moving up and down from laughter.

The eldest Winchester brother waited in the car for his brother to go over to a group of students. At least he had a group of friends.

"Now who was that?" one of the girls in the group asked Adam as he walked towards them. Adam glanced over his shoulder to see the black Impala pulling away, "He was cute."

"That's my brother," Adam sighed, "And you don't want to get mixed up with him. He's not that great when it comes to girlfriends."

The blonde-haired girl just grinned, biting her lip. Adam shook his head with a chuckle, as he made his way into the school with the rest of his friends. Dean was always the one that would get girlfriends easily, but always the one to break hearts. Even as a teen he broke hearts.

As they walked through the halls, Adam accidently knocked into the high school bully.

"Watch it, Winchester," the bully said, shoving him hard into the lockers, "Next time you'll get more than that!"

Adam had had enough of this guy. He'd already put up with two years of him pushing his weight around. He should have left school last year but his Grams' death had really taken its toll on him. Now he had to repeat a year and spend another year trying to watch his step.

As the bully walked away, Adam glared at the bully. Suddenly, a trashcan moved in front of the bully on its own, and the bully went flying into it head first. The whole school stopped to laugh, nobody questioning just how it happened. But it hadn't passed Adam's notice. He frowned, wondering whether he'd done something.

* * *

"You're up early." Piper said, sitting on the steps of the porch. Phoebe was already there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe admitted. She couldn't sleep after reading that book. She'd snuck up to the attic in the middle of the night to retrieve it. Dean had been up so she needed to be very quiet, and made sure the lock on her door was on when she returned. The last thing she needed was him telling her off and waking the whole house.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick." Piper joked, sitting down next to her sister and taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I was reading," Phoebe smiled, "Is Prue around?"

"Work," Piper sighed, "And Dean took Adam to school. I think Dean is looking for a job today. He said he didn't want me and Prue to have to worry about money anymore."

Phoebe just nodded her head, realizing that there was only one person she could talk to about this. And she needed to share everything that she'd found.

"One of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, a father who's invisible and an uncle who likes to disappoint his sons." Piper didn't really want to hear about the Book of Shadows, but she soon realized that she didn't have a choice. Phoebe started rattling off all about what the book said about their powers.

"She had three powers," Phoebe explained, "She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. She was hung for witchcraft in Salem, but before that she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters and three brothers," Phoebe followed Piper as she walked to her car, "These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches. We're those sisters and Dean, Sam and Adam are those brothers."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches," Piper spoke softly, trying not to upset her sister too much, "Grams wasn't a witch, and I don't think mom or Aunt Mary were either. Take that, Nancy Drew."

As Piper drove off, Phoebe couldn't help but shout out that they would be known as the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Prue couldn't believe it! She'd raised the extra money through the private donations. She'd sparked the extra corporate interest. The Beals artefacts were becoming part of the museum's private collection because of her. And now...now she was losing out on handling them. The _board_ wanted someone more qualified.

She heard her ex-fiance Roger tell her all about how Prue wasn't qualified enough, despite being on the project since its inception. He admitted that she was the curator on this and secured the whole exhibition, but the _board_ wanted someone else.

Of course, it was him. It had to be him, and she suspected that he had a hand in dealing with this. The _board_ didn't want anything different. She was furious that he would do this. And he expected her to be happy for him! Why should he be happy for him?

And then he had the audacity to call her Miss Halliwell. _Miss Halliwell!_

"Since when did we stop being on a first-name basis?" Prue asked him, "When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, _Roger?_" She made a point to say his first name, and emphasize it to make her point.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive," Roger shrugged his shoulders, "Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

"Bastard!" Prue turned on the spot and was ready to walk away.

"Prue, wait!" Roger got her to stop and look at him again, "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue had nothing else to say to this man. She walked away from him, missing the pen that was leaking in his pocket and leaving a blue spot on his shirt. She also missed him take the pen out of his pocket and squirt all over his face. Prue Halliwell may have chuckled had she seen that, despite the mood he had just put her in. Phoebe returning home last night was bad enough, but this had really taken her over the edge.

* * *

Trick's Garage. That was the first place he would start. He was surprised this place was still running. It had been there when he was just 16. It was the best place to start his job hunt, though. He'd got a part-time job here so he could earn some money for his boxing and martial arts lessons when he wanted to prove to his dad that he was ready for hunting. Maybe the owner would still remember him and rehire him. He needed a job and quick right now.

After pulling the Impala in the parking lot, he climbed out of the car and walked over to the main shop floor. He did enjoy being around cars, and part of him had missed working here. He once had friends here. Of course, after leaving to be with his did, he'd lost his friends.

"Hey, can I help you?" A young guy around 22 asked, stepping out from behind one of the vehicles in the garage.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Trick. He in?" Dean asked with a grin.

"In the office."

Dean thanked the guy before walking towards the office to speak to the owner. At least it was the same guy. That was one step closer to getting a job. Just before he got to the door, though, he heard a creek. He turned to see one of the cars that was up on jacks was rocking. It wasn't on it right, and one of the wheels was about ready to go. But the 22-year-old was now underneath it.

"Hey!" Dean called out just before the car started to fall. He put his hands out instinctively, and the whole scene around him froze. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked around nervously. What the hell was that?

He searched around for a monster or something that had caused this. Then he realized that he was the only one moving. Had he done this? Had Phoebe's incantation done something to them after all?

He didn't have much time to think. He needed to help the poor kid that was underneath that falling car. Just as the scene unfroze, Dean grabbed the kid and pulled him out of the way. The car crashed on the ground, bits of metal flying everywhere. The other guys in the garage took cover, as Dean used his body to shield the kid.

"What the hell!" The kid looked up at Dean with wide blue eyes, "What was..."

"What the hell is happening out here?" Dean couldn't forget Trick's gruff voice. He turned around to now see the remains of the car and winced. It was a shame he couldn't have saved that as well, "Well?"

"This guy just saved my life." The kid said, looking between where he was originally standing underneath the car and Dean. Trick walked over to them.

"Are you okay, Harrods?" Trick asked, concern clear in his voice—and not just about the money that it would cost for this accident.

"Yes, boss," The kid—Harrods—replied with a nod, "Thanks to this guy." Dean was a little uneasy at the praise. He wasn't one for being thanked after saving people. Most of the time he didn't really deserve it. Right now he really didn't. He wanted to figure out what was going on with freezing things.

Trick looked at Dean, recognizing him instantly.

"Winchester!" Trick smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for a job, actually." Dean threw his former boss a charming smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon in to the office," Trick shook his head, "We're gonna need an extra pair of hands after that!"

* * *

Piper knew that she would get the job after this. Her recipe was spectacular. She was a little annoyed that she wasn't hired on the spot after yesterday's interview, but understood that the guy wanted to make sure she could really cook. After all, she hadn't been a chef before.

Just as she was pouring the port in the measuring cup, Chef Moore walked in.

"Your time is up," he made her jump as he spoke with a thick French accent, "Let's see," he picked up the recipe card as Piper tried to let her put this last ingredient into the pot, "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..." Piper started.

"What?"

"The port..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time..." Piper ignored his comment about the magazine, knowing that he was right, as she tried to make sure the final ingredient was in there. Anything else could be missing, but not the port. He ignored her, as he put some of the dish on his fork and raised it to his mouth.

Piper waved her hands in a panic and he suddenly froze. He was like a statue, and it left Piper completely fazed. She waved her hands in front of his face, hoping to get a reaction. There was nothing.

Rather than dwelling on the events, she used it to her advantage. She placed some port into a baster and put a drop of it on the food. She'd just finished when he unfroze and took a mouthful of the food.

"Mmm," he smiled, enjoying the taste, "This is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper couldn't help but feel smug. She was definitely getting this job. But now she had something else to worry about. How the hell did he freeze in front of her?

* * *

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked through his books. His classes didn't start for another hour. God bless Thursday mornings with his late start. But he had yet another test to revise for. Not that he was really too bothered. He loved learning and loved law. And tests were one thing that never bothered him, even as a kid. It was just all about being prepared.

Suddenly, he felt an intense headache. One that he had never had in the past. Flashes of events ran through his mind. Events that he didn't recognize, but he recognized the person in them.

It was Jess. She walked out of their bedroom in her Smurf pajamas. Sam would laugh considering Dean's comment last night, except for this blinding headache. She then went into the kitchen. She was making something, but he couldn't really tell what. All he saw was her cutting something with a knife and then scream. There was blood everywhere. It was all spilling out of the large gash in her hand that she'd caused with the knife.

The flashes stopped. He still had a headache, but it was nowhere near as bad as a few moments ago.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Jess asked from the door of their bedroom in their one-bedroom apartment. She was wearing her Smurf pajamas, just like in the flashes that he'd just had, "Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam smiled weakly as she walked towards the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but stand up from the desk and follow her to the small kitchen. She just glanced at him with a smile, while he pulled out mushrooms and then a knife. Mentioning something about making an omelette, she got to work on cutting up the mushrooms.

It was happening so quickly. Jess sliced the knife through her finger, screaming at the top of her lungs. All Sam could do was quickly grab a tea towel and wrap it around her finger.

"Oh my God!" Jess freaked out, "Oh God!"

"It's okay," Sam said, worried that he'd seen this happen. Had he just had a vision? "It's okay. Let's look."

He pulled the tea towel away, but the blood kept coming, "We're getting you to the hospital. Go put some clothes on! Quickly!"

* * *

Phoebe was just cycling down the road, taking in the memories from her childhood. She used to love coming out on her bike when she was a kid. It was her way to escape all the family drama. It was difficult being the youngest Halliwell sister, and living in a house with six other people. Nobody seemed to understand her, except Dean, and then he moved out when he was 18 to go travelling with his dad. It left her with an eldest sister who seemed to hate her guts, another older sister who just wanted peace, and then two young cousins who just wanted to know where their dad and brother were. Adam took it the hardest, being only 10 years old when Dean left. Everyone seemed to be running out on him.

Cycling was the way to escape. She took in the fresh air, and was able to think the arguments through. It stopped her saying anything rash, especially to Prue.

She saw a couple of boys skateboarding past her. Suddenly, she felt a jolt through her hands and into her head. The two boys skated right in front of a car, which hit them. The kids went flying over the car, both of them seriously injured. It was all in black and white, but she saw it all clearly.

It was the same two boys that had just gone past her. Suddenly, the car she saw turned the corner. The car was going to hit the two boys. She couldn't let that happen. She road in front of the boys quickly, stopping them from coming off the sidewalk. The car honked and Phoebe skidded into the ground, hitting her head hard. The bike presumably somewhere under the car's tires.

It didn't matter. The kids were safe. More importantly, she was getting premonitions.

* * *

"I quit." Prue said. She'd walked into Roger's office to hear him saying how he was the one that had done all the work. Of course he was. He thought he was so much better than her at everything, and he was bitter that she'd said she no longer wanted to marry him.

Phoebe had opened her eyes to the type of man he was. He was a womanizer and manipulative. A lot like Dean had become...no, Dean didn't purposely use a woman. He always made it clear that he wasn't into settling down. The eldest of her three cousins was upfront that he "wasn't that type of guy." He often said that, but Prue knew that he was just really afraid of commitment. She understood. The people they loved left them. His mom died when he was eight and his dad dropped them off with the grandmother they barely knew.

But right now, she had to focus on Roger. She'd just quit her job, with nothing to fall back on.

"Think about this, Prue." Roger had warned her. But she had thought about it. Apart from the fear of the unknown, there was nothing keeping her there.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss," she shrugged her shoulders, "What's to think about?"

"Your future," he threw back at her. There was that. She was living in a house that ate through money for electricity, and would end up putting all the financial stress on Piper—that's if Piper even got the job. But she couldn't keep working here, "If you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—"

"Don't threaten me, Roger." She knew what he was doing. Of course, Roger made up some excuse about doing her a favor by taking the exhibit away from her. She would have lashed out at him if it wasn't for all the information she'd left in her former office. Thousands of pages of research, along with 75 computer discs. That was going to be fun for him to go through.

With a quick dig about throwing her engagement ring back at him, she walked out of the office. He couldn't help but get the last word, and it was about office supplies. Prue stopped in her tracks but didn't turn. She just scrunched her hands, imagining herself wrapping her hands around his neck. She never even noticed the tie tightening around his neck strangling him. She was too busy walking out of the office.

The sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her out of the feeling of freedom. As she answered it, the feeling of freedom soon turned to fear and worry. It was the hospital. As angry as she was at her baby sister, she loved her and didn't want her to end up in the hospital.

"I'll be right there. Thank you!" Prue said, before rushing to her car and making her way to the hospital.

As Prue got there, there was already someone at the desk. Luckily, he seemed finished and she was able to find out where her sister was being treated. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious. She would never forgive herself for being so angry at her sister and wishing to never see her again if something happened to her right now.

"I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said to the nurse behind the desk. It turned out that the man at the desk hadn't finished.

"One moment, please," the nurse replied and turned back to the man, "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide," the man replied, making Prue do a double take. It couldn't be, "Dr. Gordon's expecting me."

As the nurse went back to her computer, Prue couldn't help but turn to the inspector. She never thought she'd see this man again.

"Andy?"

"Prue? I don't believe it," Andy looked at the eldest Halliwell sister with raised eyebrows, "How are you?"

They didn't get much of a catch-up before the nurse told them where they needed to go. Prue would have to wait another 15 minutes, and Andy was able to go and interview the doctor. But it turned out that Andy decided his job could wait. He wanted to catch-up with Prue over a coffee instead.

"So, you're an inspector now?" Prue smiled, remembering how focused he was on joining the police when he was still in high school. It was a dream for this man, and a dream for his father, "Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation," Andy couldn't help but beam at his ex-girlfriend, pleased to hear that she remembered about him and his family after all these years, "So, what about you? Taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house and as of an hour ago looking for work," Prue laughed humorlessly. Andy didn't have much to say about that. It was a conversation killer, "I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back," Andy shrugged his shoulders, but clearly didn't want to go into that part of his life right now, "You, us, still seeing Roger?"

"How do you know about him?" Had he been checking up on her? She had to admit that her high school boyfriend was checking up on her, though. Not just any high school boyfriend, either. The two had grown up together. He would always be over at the Manor playing with them, and he was good friends with Dean.

"I have contacts." Andy smirked.

"Prue?"

Prue's attention was pulled away from Andy by a familiar voice. A voice that she definitely did not want to hear in the hospital.

"Sammy?" Prue looked at her cousin, eyes full of concern.

"Sam!" Andy smiled at the middle Winchester brother. He wondered whether he would even remember him with the age gap that they had.

"Andy?" Sam smiled, holding out his hand to shake it, "How are you? I heard you'd moved to Portland."

"I'm back," Andy nodded, feeling a sense of déjà vu, "And I heard you were at Stanford studying pre-law."

"In law school now," Sam smiled proudly, "Got an apartment not too far from the Manor with my girlfriend," he then turned to Prue, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Prue frowned, "But I was here for Phoebe. She had some accident. You?"

"Jess sliced through her finger. She's getting some stitches."

"Jess is the girlfriend, I'm guessing?" Andy asked.

It wasn't long until Phoebe was out of x-ray, though, and Andy really did have to get on with her case. But she wasn't going to give up without getting his number. He had the exact same idea, and they made sure that this time they would stay in touch.

As soon as Prue got Phoebe to the car, she knew that she would have to find out what was going on with her sister. How could she even think about throwing herself in front of a moving car? She had no idea that anything bad was going to happen to those boys.

They waited for Jess to be finished first to make sure she was okay. It was just a cut, but a deep one. At least Sam could get her home.

Prue decided that she and Phoebe needed to go somewhere with people. Not that she wanted to discuss her private life around strangers, but she didn't want to strangle her sister for her stupidity.

"The Charmed Ones?" she listened to everything that Phoebe had supposedly told Piper, "This is insane."

"So you didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asked with a sigh, but silently knew that there was definitely something going on.

"All that happened was Roger taking an exhibit away from me and I quit my job," Prue admitted, "I know that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic—"

"Since you don't think I have one," Phoebe rolled her light brown eyes, "That my vision of life is clouded compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue wanted her sister to drop this, "Now, where is the cream?"

The cream moved in front of their eyes to fill up Prue's coffee cup. That was not something Prue expected to see, and she didn't really want to admit to her baby sister that she was right. But she couldn't help it when she saw the proud and slightly smug grin.

"So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked. This was all incredible. It had to be a dream, but Phoebe just continued talking about how Piper must freeze time. Maybe that meant that Dean could move things with his mind, Sam froze things and Adam had premonitions. It could be an age thing.

Prue was struggling to take it all in, and she needed something...a drink. She quickly ordered a shot of tequila and drank it in one. The taste didn't bother her and she certainly didn't need the lime. She needed another one. Or some aspirin. She had a horrible headache forming.

"You turned me into a witch."

"You were born one," Phoebe replied with a soft smile, "We all were and I think we better start to deal with it."

Prue shook her head and started walking out of the restaurant. Phoebe quickly followed her telling her all about these bosch paintings she'd seen in the Book of Shadows. The girl just wouldn't shut up about it, and Prue just wanted to know why. Of course, Phoebe seemed to have all the answers. While they were sleeping, they were fine. Safe. Now that they knew about their powers, they would have evil coming after them.

Great, just great! Not only was Prue out of a job, but she now had magical, evil creatures coming after all. All because her little sister decided to open up a spell book and read an incantation.

* * *

Piper was confused. Jeremy was supposed to be taking her home. They'd just finished a lovely meal at a Chinese restaurant to celebrate her new job, but she needed to get home. She had her first day at work tomorrow, and she really needed to speak to her sisters and cousins about freezing the chef. She'd pushed it to the back of her mind until this point.

Now, Jeremy was asking the cab driver to turn down 7th. This wasn't on the way to her home.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Piper asked.

"I was, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing."

He answered, and Piper thought nothing of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam rushed home and instantly started looking for his big brother. Dean would know what was going on. He'd understand why the trashcan had moved in front of the school bully like it did.

"Dean?" Adam called out, panicked. He'd thought about it all day. He couldn't keep his mind on his school work at all, which really wasn't like him. He was just like his other brother; the straight-A student. When Dean left to go with Dad, he'd promised that he'd focus on school and get an amazing job. He'd promised to make Mom proud, "Dean?"

"Kitchen!" Dean called out from the kitchen. Adam rushed straight into it and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of whiskey next to him. A glass was in his hand, but Adam could tell that it wasn't his first.

"What's happened?"

"Phoebe, that's what," Dean replied, rubbing his stubble with his free hand. He then downed the rest of the whiskey and poured himself another glass, "What's up with you, anyway?"

"I'll have one of those, if you don't mind." Adam said, grabbing his own glass.

"You're underage."

"You've got room to talk," Adam rolled his eyes and pushed the glass in front of his big brother, "Pour one. I've had a hell of a day."

"Yeah? Bet you can't beat mine."

"I made a bully trip up into a trash can. Moved the thing right in front of him without touching it."

Dean frowned and looked into Adam's brown eyes. His little brother threw him an _I told you so_ look and drank the whiskey. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the face he pulled from the burn of the alcohol.

"You get used to it." He simply said and poured his brother another drink. He did need it. Dean hated this, there was a conversation that he needed with all his family and it was time to tell them the truth about what he and his dad did, "Oh, and you're on par with me. I froze a car midair to save the guy it was gonna kill. Got a job out of it, though."

The two clinked glasses and drank their whiskeys.

"Dean!" Sam's voice now called out for his big brother, "Adam?"

"In here!" Adam called out, and smiled as Sam came rushing through. Sam just looked at the two brothers bonding over the bottle of whiskey. Without a word, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, "You have one of those days too, then?"

* * *

As the pharmacist made his way through to the back to get Phoebe's medication, Prue started looking for the aspirin. Of course, little sister had to come with her, talking about how chamomile tea would work for the headache.

"Not this one." Prue shook her head, walking down one of the aisles, still not seeing it.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers," Phoebe now pointed out. When would she shut up? "I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition," Prue pointed out, "That's what normal people inherit." But Phoebe wasn't dropping it. She just kept going on and on about magic, family, destiny and Goddamn chamomile tea.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch," Prue wanted to shout but made her anger clear through hushed voices. She didn't need people overhearing them right now, "That my sisters and cousins are witches, and we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoebe offered, making Prue glare at her sister. A bottle of aspirin suddenly flew off one of the shelves right into Prue's hand, "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous!" Prue shook her head, and went back to browsing the shelves. Where did this bottle of aspirin come from? Now it seemed like Phoebe was purposely trying to piss Prue off. She brought all sorts of things up, including Roger. When that got an initial reaction, Phoebe moved onto something that would really piss her off.

"Let's talk about dad and see what happens."

"He's dead." Prue warned. He wasn't but that's what Prue kept telling herself. Unlike John Winchester, Victor Bennett didn't show back up in their lives every now and then. He left when Prue was eight years old and that was it. He'd actually left mom a few years before that, but had been a presence. But once Prue turned eight, Victor left and never came back.

What pissed her off even more was that her sisters still loved the man, especially Phoebe. That was why she'd gone to New York. He wanted to find him, and now she'd returned empty handed. The more Phoebe went on about the man, the more the anger built up and up, until Prue exploded. All the bottles of medicines flew off the shelves and onto the floor of the aisle.

As people gathered around to see what had happened, Phoebe asked one simply question, "Feel better?"

Prue couldn't help but admit that she did feel better. She felt better than she had in months. It was like all the anger had been released. Now she just had to deal with this new power, and all the evil that would come after her and her family.

* * *

Piper looked up at the Bowing building, refusing to step foot in the wooden elevator. What if it broke? What if something happened and they couldn't get back down?

But Jeremy was very convincing and got her into it. He then pushed a button and the elevator started moving.

"You'll love it, Piper," Jeremy smiled, "You'll tell all your family about it, including Dean and Phoebe."

"I never said Dean and Phoebe were back," Piper frowned, now looking at her boyfriend cautiously. He simple offered her a sadistic smile with an "oops" before pulling out a knife, "What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

"You're scaring me, Jeremy," Piper backed herself into a corner, "Damn it! Stop it! I'm serious!"

"I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital," Jeremy stepped forward towards with an evil glint in his eyes, "I've known for some time that when she croaked, your powers would be released. I didn't really want to have to deal with your eldest cousin considering he's a hunter like his dad, but I had to wait for him and Phoebe to return."

_Hunter?_ Piper thought to herself, but had something more important to worry about right now. It was then that she realized the murders of those women were at Jeremy's hands. How had she missed it? Six months of being with him, and she'd missed the fact that he had killed so many women.

"Not women," he pointed out, "Witches!"

"Why?"

Jeremy lifted his other hand and a flame appeared from his finger tip. It was a power he'd stolen the other night from the witch Serena. That was the only way he could get a power. And now he wanted Piper's.

Piper screamed as Jeremy launched towards her, and lifted her hands to protect herself. Luckily her power to freeze kicked in and she froze her boyfriend before he could stab her. The only problem was the elevator froze too. She was stuck between floors.

The next floor wasn't too far away. She could crawl onto it, but the scene unfroze just as she was crawling out and Jeremy grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back in. She searched around for something to help her, and then saw a plank of wood. She turned and swung the wood, clattering Jeremy's head with it. He fell to the ground, giving her a chance to escape with her life. She needed to get home.

* * *

"Did you let a cat into the house?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen to see the three Winchester brothers sitting around the table. She glared at Dean as she realized they were all drinking whiskey. He and Sam could do what they wanted, but their little brother was still only 18. He was underage.

Phoebe followed Prue, stroking the cat that she'd found wandering around the house.

"No," Dean waved his hand, "But I can freeze things."

"Really?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow, confused at that, "I'd have thought you'd move things with your mind. That's what Prue can do."

"That's what I can do." Adam grinned.

"So you have premonitions like me?" Phoebe looked at Sam with a big grin.

"If that's what you call them," Sam shrugged with a frown. They'd all drank the bottle of whiskey between them and were now on a second one. Dean seemed to have a secret stash of the stuff hidden somewhere. It looked like he'd picked up his dad's drinking habits, "I don't like them. Want to tell me what the hell is going on, Phoebs?"

"We're witches," Phoebe nodded her head, "We're the Charmed Ones."

"No," Dean shook his head, trying not to let his words slur together, "We're not witches. I won't let us be witches. That would mean I'd have to kill all of us."

Everyone frowned and looked at the eldest Winchester with concern. But they couldn't ask any questions as the front door slammed shut, and Piper called out for everyone.

"In here!" Phoebe called, and had to jump out of the way of the door as Piper came rushing in. Dean quickly sobered up as he saw the emotional state that Piper was in. Mascara had run down her cheeks, and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. She looked like she'd been running.

"What's happened?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Lock the doors, check the windows," Piper informed everyone, "We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

"Warlock?" Phoebe asked. Dean's frown deepened as he looked at his younger cousin. He'd never come up against a warlock before, but he had come up against witches. And they weren't the easiest things to kill.

Dean didn't wait for an answer from Phoebe, though, "Sam, with me."

Sam didn't question where the order or sense of urgency came from. He just followed his brother out of the back door and down the driveway to the Impala. Dean quickly opened the trunk. There was nothing in there. At least, that's what Sam thought until he saw the bottom lifted up. It was a false bottom and there was something in there. As he checked the trunk more carefully, he'd seen a few sigils around it. What the hell was his brother into?

When he saw the armoury his brother had in the trunk of his car, he was even more shocked. Seriously, what crap had his brother gotten himself into? What had Dad gotten him into?

"Take these into the house, Sammy," Dean told his brother, handing him a duffel back of weapons. Dean quickly grabbed a range of rifles, a couple of pistols, and an extra load of rounds for everything. As much as he could carry if he was honest, "Sammy, into the house!"

Sam nodded and rushed in. Dean wasn't that far behind him.

"What the hell is all that?" Prue screamed, looking down at the artillery the Winchesters had brought in.

"You cannot have guns in the house!" Phoebe looked at her cousins, fear in her eyes, "And they won't kill warlocks."

"No, but they'll hold him off while we figure out what to do," Dean told her, "Get up those stairs and check that book of yours. Find us a way to kill a warlock."

Phoebe didn't question anymore. She just nodded her head.

"And take Adam and Piper with you."

Adam wanted to argue, but the look from his eldest brother told him not to. He and Piper quickly ran out of the room with Phoebe. They would find a way.

"You know about warlocks?" Prue asked her cousin, concern filling her dark brown eyes.

"If we survive tonight, I'll tell you all about it," Dean promised, "There is a lot more that I know. For now, just know that rock salt is one of the best things to protect us until Phoebe finds another option."

Dean quickly loaded some of the rifles for his brother and cousin and then handed them both one, "The kickbacks a bitch when you're first learning. Be careful."

"Dean..." Sam started with a frown, but Dean shook his head.

"I'll explain everything later, Sammy," Dean promised again, "We need to get through this first. Let's get up to the others."

Dean was in full hunter mode as he made his way through the house. He could sense the fear and confusion from his cousin and brother, but they would have to wait for now. He just needed to get them up to the attic. Hopefully, Phoebe had found an answer in that damned book. And then when this was all over, he was going to burn it and find a way to get rid of these powers. He needed a way to save his family before other hunters came after them.

"I found something," Phoebe smiled as they reached the attic. Piper and Adam were already laying out candles, "I think Grams was running low on supplies, though. She had a birthday candle for the ninth one."

"I've got the poppet." Adam held up a small doll.

"So, now it's just the spell," Piper said, "But I want to make this stronger first."

Piper grabbed the poppet and placed a rose on it, "You love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She pushed the rose thorn into the poppet, before placing it into a pot in the middle of a small table.

Prue, Sam and Dean stood around the three witches at the table, hoping and praying that this would work. The pot exploded and then Phoebe placed her hand on the pot, being dragged into a premonition.

"It didn't work." She looked around at her family members.

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"I saw Jeremy when I touched the pot," she explained, "He's on his way here."

"Damn it," Dean cursed and then pulled his little brother up off the floor, "Right, everyone out of the house. Follow me."

Dean led them through the house to the front door. But they were too late, Jeremy was already there. As the girls screamed, Dean fired a shot at Jeremy. It didn't do much, but he did growl in pain.

"Did you really think that was doing to do anything, you stupid witch?" Jeremy growled, his eyes glowing red, "Rock salt is for demons. You hunters know nothing."

Prue decided that it was time to get a handle over her powers, and held out her hand as they backed up into the house. Jeremy flew into a wall, hitting it hard.

"Get out of here!" Prue screamed at her family, but instead of running out the back door, they all went back up to the attic. Prue and Dean growled at them, following them up the stairs.

"Nice parlor trick, bitch," Jeremy shouted as they ran, "I look forward to killing you and stealing that."

The Halliwells and Winchesters put as much as they could up against the door, but it would be no use. Jeremy had the power to move things with his mind, too. As they kept placing items by the door, they would be moved without anyone touching them.

"We're trapped." Adam said, looking around the attic in the hope for an escape.

"Then we face him together." Sam said, but wasn't sure how.

"What about the spell on the back of the spirit board?" Prue suggested, "Anyone remember it?"

"The Power of Three will set us free," Phoebe nodded, "I think both sets of us can say it."

"We say it together." Dean informed everyone.

As Jeremy walked into the attic, both sets of siblings said the spell. Strong winds blew around them and a circle of fire surrounded them, but they continued to chant. They would not let this warlock win.

"You won't win this fight!" Jeremy shouted during his vanquish, "You may get rid of me, but there are many more. Your hunter cousin knows that, Piper. You kill one, more will come. We are Hell on Earth!"

With that Jeremy exploded. The wind and fire disappeared as if it was never there. The two sets of cousins just looked at each other.

"So, that's the Power of Three?" Adam asked.

"The Power of Three Times Two." Phoebe grinned at her baby cousin.

* * *

Despite others being up, Prue was the one to answer the knocking at the door. It was probably a good idea, as she saw Andy standing on the other side. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, along with a paper.

"Morning!" Prue smiled, "This is a surprise."

"Well, I was feeling guilty about that bad cup of coffee," Andy smiled, "I wanted to make it up to you."

"So you brought me good coffee?" Prue questioned, "And my paper?"

Andy smiled and handed her the newspaper, but kept the coffee, "The coffee is, uh, mine. I was thinking dinner. Unless you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You know, having a good time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame."

"Hmm, good point," Prue nodded, "Better not."

"Okay," Andy smiled, "Friday night, eight o'clock?" when Prue didn't answer right away, Andy's face dropped, "You're hesitating."

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Prue smiled, "My life just got a little bit complicated. Can I call you?"

Andy nodded, mentioned that she had his number and then left. Prue couldn't help but feel guilty as she shut the door behind her.

"You should have said yes." Phoebe shook her head as Prue walked back into the living room. Her five cousins had all heard the conversation. They were waiting for her to return so they could hear the truth from Dean Winchester. He was sitting with his phone in his hand, turning it around in his hand, looking down at the floor in deep thought.

"Do witches even date?"

"They get the best guys." Piper smiled.

"You can't keep your powers," Dean shook his head, "None of us can."

"Why not?" Adam asked, "What do you know, bro?"

Dean sighed. He didn't want his family finding out about any of this at all, let alone like this. But he had promised them the truth last night. They'd made it out alive against the warlock, and he needed to tell them what he'd been up to for the last eight years.

"Mom was killed by a demon," Dean finally figured out the best place to start, "I don't know all the details. Dad and Bobby wouldn't tell me, but I know Dad has been tracking that demon all these years."

"What did the demon want?" Sam asked, "I mean, Mom died in Adam's nursery."

"Dad thinks he wanted Adam. I don't know," Dean shrugged, "But Dad has spent the last 18 years tracking the evil son of a bitch."

"What about our mom?" Phoebe now asked with a small voice.

"I don't know, Phoebs," Dean offered her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Dean hated having to say that. He genuinely didn't know what killed his Aunt Patty, and whether it even was a demon. John didn't say much about her.

"So, Bobby knows about this?" Prue now asked.

"Yes, there are a few demon hunters out there. They follow wherever the strange, unexplained deaths are. There are a lot of monsters and demons out there. I wouldn't be able to go through all the things I've seen over the years."

"Why did Dad tell you about this and not us?" Adam now asked.

"I pushed him to," Dean admitted, "And Grams told him that he either told me or she would. I was 16 at the time. When he finally told me, I said I wanted to go. I wanted to help get the thing that killed Mom."

"But why didn't he tell us?" Sam repeated his brother's question, "Why didn't you?"

"We wanted you to have a normal life," Dean explained, "You're both a hell of a lot smarter than me. I had nothing but cars. What was I going to miss? You two deserved a normal life."

"No we didn't, Dean."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Sammy," Dean warned, "Just believe me when I say that we did it for your own good."

"So, where's your dad now?" Piper asked the one question that nobody really wanted to ask. Dean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer this.

"I'm not sure," Dean sighed, "He left after I got...I did things that you don't want to know. Please don't ask me anymore about that. Dad wanted me to get out before I crossed a line, so I agreed to it. Dad's still out there, somewhere. Bobby keeps checking up on him and letting me know, but he's no longer taking my calls."

As that admission hung in the air, Dean sighed and sat forward. He rested on his knees and looked at each of his brothers and cousins.

"Now these powers," he started, "Witches are evil. They're some of the evilest bitches I've come across. We need to get rid of these powers. If we don't..."

"But we're not evil," Phoebe shook her head, "The Book says that witches can be good or bad. The bad ones are warlocks."

"I've seen witches, Phoebe, I know what they are and what they're capable of," Dean argued, "I don't think we should have these powers."

"I'm not getting rid of mine."

"Me either," Adam defied his brother, "We were born with these."

"How do we know? That incantation could have turned us into witches. We have no idea what evil now holds our souls."

"Dean, let's keep them for now," Prue sighed, "I've looked through the Book too and it does say that witches have a choice. As long as we choose to use them for good, then we're good. I get that you're scared, but we'll work as a democracy on this. Who here doesn't want to keep their powers right now?"

Dean and Piper both raised their hands. When Prue asked who did, the remaining four raised their hands. Dean and Piper were outnumbered.

"You're making a mistake." Dean shook his head and walked out of the house. He needed to think. Needed to decide what he was going to do now.

"He'll come around." Sam sighed, but he was in two minds about the situation. Right now, he thought keeping his powers would be the better option. Maybe he'd get some answers that he'd needed for a long time.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the way I changed the first episode of Charmed? As I said, I'll be doing this with a few episodes of both Charmed and Supernatural-mainly the first season episode.  
**

**I'd love to hear what you think. I love reading reviews :)**


	2. Episode 2: Home Is Where the Spirit Is

**Hi! Here I am with another chapter of this series. Thanks for the reviews and follows. It's great to see that people are interested and enjoying it.  
**

**This is a take on the pilot episode of Supernatural, with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Adam thrown into the mix. I've been back writing this after a wee break, and I'm enjoying fleshing out the storyline. Right now, they are going to be standalone episodes with the odd storyline for the characters like they were for the two shows in season one of both, but there may be an arc developed with the bad guys. Is that something you'd like to see, or do you like the standalone episode idea?**

**I also want to say that I'm correcting a wrong in Charmed. The Salem witches weren't burned at the stake like the show always stated. Salem witches were hung, and that's the history I'm sticking with for this show.**

Episode 2: Home Is Where the Spirit Is

"Oops! Sorry!" Phoebe called out as she walked through the busy restaurant. Quake was fast becoming their hangout now that Piper had gotten a job as a chef here. Dean, Sam and Jess were already at the bar. Sam and Jess looked like they were in deep conversation, while Dean flirted with some girl stood at the bar. Phoebe rolled her eyes with a smirk. He just couldn't help himself.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Piper shrieked, joining her cousins and sister at the bar.

"Who?"

"Chef Moore," Piper looked at her sister as if she'd ignored everything Piper has said for a week, "He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

"Customers aren't complaining, Piper." Jess offered with a small smile.

"But I'm not a restaurant manager. I'm a chef," Piper complained, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Dean turned his attention to his cousin as the girl he was talking to started walking out of the bar. He kissed her cheek, "You're doing great. See you later guys."

He just rushed out of the restaurant, following the girl.

"Did he...is he...?" Piper couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes. Fourth girl this week." Sam sighed, disappointed in his brother's womanizing ways.

"He'll go through the whole of San Francisco by the end of next year if he's not careful," Phoebe giggled, "That's four girls in...what...three nights?"

"Yeah, and that's not his record," Sam rolled his eyes, "I get that on the road he couldn't settle down but now that he's back."

"Let him get it out of his system," Jess told her boyfriend, "He's only been back two weeks. He'll soon make a name for himself here and girls won't go anywhere near him with a barge pole."

The Halliwell sisters chuckled at Jess, as she stood up.

"I've got to get home. Early morning tomorrow."

"I'll be home soon." Sam smiled, kissing her gently and then watching her leave.

"She's definitely a keeper if she can put up with Dean," Piper offered and then turned to a waitress at the bar, "Table nine, please."

While the waitress takes a tray of drinks to the table, Phoebe sees a man and gently nudges him. She gets a premonition and smirks. Sam doesn't miss the look on her face, telling him that she just forced another premonition on herself. He'd warned her and his little brother not to mess with their powers until they found out more about them.

"Well, his name is Alec and he's going to ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?" Piper asked with a frown, glancing over at the man her little sister was pointing towards.

"Well, I've solved the age old problem of who approaches who." Phoebe grinned.

"She had a premonition," Sam told Piper and then glared at Phoebe, "We've talked about this. We're not using our powers. We agreed."

"No, you and Prue agreed," Phoebe pouted, "Adam and I want to practice. Anyway, I can't control what just pops into my head."

"That's the problem," Sam sighed, "We can't control them. Piper could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. Adam could get angry in school and throw someone into a locker."

"Shh," Phoebe brushed his concern off, "Here is comes." The man did come over and introduced himself, offering to buy the youngest Halliwell sister a martini. At times she could be just like Dean, although Sam and Piper knew that she wouldn't go home with a guy on a whim; and there would definitely not be four guys in three nights. As Phoebe left the group to get a table with Alec, Piper turned to Sam with a worried look in her eyes.

"Prue is gonna be pissed."

"I know," Sam sighed, "And so will Dean when he finds out. He doesn't want us having out powers, let alone using them."

* * *

Across town, Dean wasn't the only one having some bedroom fun. Prue had had her own night of pleasure after her date with Andy. She couldn't believe what she'd done. It was their first date.

She quickly got dressed and crept out of the room. She couldn't face him in the morning.

* * *

Tony Squire climbed into his hand-me-down Toyota as he waved goodbye from his friends. As much as he hated how old this car was, at least it got him places. He could get to the college keg party in the middle of a field without worrying about calling for help, unlike some of his friends.

His cell phone rang while he drove down Centennial Highway. A route he barely took, and he didn't really like it. It freaked him out a little considering there had been a few disappearances, but nothing would happen to him. He just had to keep driving.

"Hello?" he answered the call and smiled when he heard his girlfriend's voice on the other end, "Hey, babe. What's up?" after a pause, he continued the conversation, "Yeah, I'm on my way over now. I'll see you soon, okay? Bye."

He hung up the phone with a big grin. He was going to get laid tonight.

Deciding to drown out the silence, he turned the radio on. It was a random channel—when would his little brother learn not to mess with the radio stations? No bother, he only wanted to drown out the deathly silence in his car while on this very dark patch of road. He couldn't see any further than his high-beams.

The radio crackling caught his attention. Frowning, he started fiddling with the knobs in the hope of getting another station. Damn the country roads around here.

Suddenly a figure appeared just in front of his car. He slammed his brakes on, just in the hope that he wouldn't hit her. When he finally came to a stop, he was just inches away from the figure. It was a young girl, couldn't be any more than 25. She had long dark brown hair and had a white flowing dress.

And she was hot.

But why the hell was she in the middle of the road? Troy could only think of one reason; some dick had kicked her out of his car.

He opened the passenger door as she walked around to him, "Hey. Need a lift?" He doesn't miss the troubled look in her eyes and her piercing gray eyes.

"Take me home?" She asks, almost singing it.

"Where do you live?" He asks as she gets into the car and closes the door behind her.

"4636 Breckenridge."

Troy asks no more questions, and instantly accelerates down the road. It's not too far away, and she was stranded.

"You must be cold," Troy couldn't help but mention as he tried to make some small talk. The radio still wasn't picking up a station, "It's the end of September."

She didn't respond. The girl—he didn't even know her name—just gazed out of the window. Troy couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"I bet your boyfriend's worried..." a girl like that had to have a boyfriend.

When she still didn't respond, he decided to stop talking. He wasn't that far from Breckenridge anyway. Now he just had to find 4636. He frowned when he came up to the house that he suspected was hers. It was abandoned, rotting and a decayed shell of what it once possibly was.

"You don't live here." He frowned.

"I can never go home." She said softly, looking at the abandoned building, a sad, home-sick look in her eyes.

Thinking that it was a joke, Troy started asking where she really lived but by the time he looked back at the passenger seat she was gone. He stopped out of the car and looked around for a while. She couldn't have gone far, and he didn't really want to leave her out here. He suddenly saw a fluttering of her white dress walking through the door of the abandoned house. Following her, he calls out for her.

"You want me to leave you?" He asks now, on the porch. The wind whispers through the abandoned house and he shivers. Stepping into the house, he soon realizes that it wasn't the dress he saw. There is a tattered white—more gray but in this light it is difficult to tell—curtain in the first room. The girl isn't in here, and Troy can't help but feel spooked as he looks around.

He finally decides to leave the girl, shouting at her. With a deep breath, he puts his foot on the gas and drives away from the creepy abandoned house and the girl in the white dress.

No, he can't just leave her out there. He stops the car on an old wicker bridge. He needs to go back.

Checking the rear-view mirror he jumps. The girl was in the car this whole time. She sat silently in the back.

But then, her face changes into something monstrous and demonic. He screams as she launches herself towards him and it all goes black.

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through the newspaper with his cup of coffee. He wasn't really a morning person, but he had to be now. He was a legitimate member of society. He had a job and everything.

It seemed strange for the 26-year-old. He'd spent the last eight years on the road, floating between towns. Money was never an issue with credit card fraud and hustling at pool. Those were things that his cousins and brothers would never find out about. He couldn't tell them the whole truth about his time on the road. It was bad enough that they'd found out about his hunting experiences.

But now they were witches.

He shuddered as he thought about it. He hated the fact that he was a witch. He couldn't be one. Phoebe and Adam had wanted to practice their powers, but Prue and Sam had told them not to mess around with things. They would all work on this together. Piper wasn't happy about keeping her powers, but she was at least going on with it.

Dean was the odd man out. He hated the idea of having powers. Witches were evil things that he hunted. While his brothers and cousins hadn't sold their souls for all this, someone in his family somewhere along the lines had. And now it was coming to haunt them.

There were times that he wanted to call Bobby or his dad about this. He needed to tell someone and get some answers, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk having them come hunt him and his family. He needed to protect everyone right now.

Sighing, he finished his coffee and was just about to close the paper. He needed to get to work. But something in the paper caught his attention. It was a report about another boy going missing on Centennial Highway. It was just a small stretch of highway not far from San Francisco. Checking his watch he knew he couldn't go right now, but he would check it out later.

Grabbing a pen from his shirt pocket, he circled the story and then stood up, placing his cup in the sink. He really had to get to work.

"Hey, Dean, where's the fire?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, work!" Dean pointed to the front door and rushed out of the house.

Prue couldn't help but frown sadly. Dean had been cut off from the family since finding out about his powers. She knew that his hunter lifestyle made him dubious about them, but they all needed to stick together right now. Prue didn't really like having them, but this was a destiny and she couldn't really just give them up. Not until she had some answers.

Grabbing her own cup of coffee, she sat where Dean had previously been and looked down at the paper. Frowning, she noticed the story in the paper that had been circled.

"What are you up to, Dean?"

"Morning!" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen. She instantly went over to the TV putting on a documentary about witches, while she got out food to make breakfast. She'd heard Dean leave—she'd also heard him sneak into the house at God knows what time in the morning—and guessed it would just be the four of them for breakfast: her, Prue, Phoebe and Adam. It was strange to have Prue at the table. She was usually the one at work at this time.

"You know, we're not gonna be burnt at the stake."

"I know. Witches were hung during the Salem witch trials," Piper nodded her head and then turned back to the documentary. Then she remembered and turned back to her sister, "Andy called while you were in the shower. Bad date?"

"No, no, no! Not at all," Prue shook her head, "You know, dinner, movie, sex."

"Excuse me?" Piper was taken aback by her sisters words, "On a first date? That's a Dean thing?"

"No, a Dean thing would be to sleep with a guy I barely knew," Prue rolled her eyes, "And this wasn't exactly a first date for us."

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade," Piper countered her sister's arguments, "So, spill it."

When Prue got up from the table and walked into the living room, Piper couldn't help but follow, "That bad?"

"No, actually that good. It was...well, we were naked but that's not the point," Prue didn't want to go into details and Piper definitely didn't want to hear it, "I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow, and it just shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked as she and Adam walked down the stairs.

"Prue slept with Andy."

"Well, hello!" Adam laughed, "Was it you that I heard in the middle of the night then?"

Prue looked at the floor, embarrassed at the answer.

"You just left?" Phoebe shrieked.

"Well, what about you missy?" Piper now asked.

"I didn't sleep with Alec, thank you," Phoebe pointed out, "But I did see Dean as I was getting in. He was sneaking in from whoever he was with last night."

"Is everyone in this house getting laid?" Adam asked with a scoff, making his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"NO!" Piper shrieked.

"Who was Alec?" Prue changed the subject, all of them now following Adam back into the kitchen.

"The hottie Phoebs hit on last night."

"Hey! He hit on me," Phoebe pointed out, "Remember the vision thingy last night?"

"Vision thingy?" Prue looked at her littlest sister with wide angry eyes, "We're not using our powers. We agreed..."

"No, you and Sam laid down the law," Adam sighed, "I'm with Phoebe. We need to learn how to control them."

"Our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they'll get us killed," Prue pleaded with each of her family members in the room, "You heard what Dean said about the monsters and demons out there. And hunters could come after us. Let alone the warlocks finding us."

"I was one lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died," Phoebe held up her hands in defense, "It's not like you can control your powers any better tham me. And nothing happened between us."

"Hey, any reason why this is circled in the paper?" Adam hanged the subject, holding up the newspaper to the three sisters. Prue shook her head, telling him that it was like that this morning. Dean had been in the room before her, so must have done it.

"Why would he circle this?" Adam asked. The sisters looked at the paper in turn. They had to admit that it was certainly weird.

* * *

Sam could barely concentrate on the lecture material. He was starting to get a headache, and he really hated it. The last time he got this type of headache was when he had the vision about Jess cutting her finger. Another one had to be coming, and that wasn't a good thing.

Not only was he in a room full of normal people, he had given Phoebe a lecture about using her powers last night. But like he'd said. None of them could control their powers. Luckily for Phoebe and Sam, their powers were passive. They weren't going to harm anyone, except for themselves.

Suddenly the headache intensified and he started to see clips of an event. A man was driving down a road, late at night. There was a woman in a flowing white dress sitting in the passenger seat. She looked sad, as if the two had had an argument. The scene changed to that of an abandoned house. It was rotting and damaged, like nobody had lived there for decades. Suddenly the scene changed to that of a bridge, one that he recognized. He used to drive across it all the time when travelling from Palo Alto to San Francisco. There was an old Toyota in the middle of the bridge. Blood splattered across the inside of the car and Sam snapped out of his vision.

By the time he came to, everyone was looking at him. There was a mixture of concern, worry and annoyance in their eyes.

"Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?" The professor asked. Sam smiled weakly as the headache started to numb.

"I'm sorry. Just an intense headache." Sam replied with a small nod of his head. The professor didn't seem that convinced, but walked back to the front of the class anyway. Sam quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to his older brother. He would be able to help right now.

_We need to talk. Meet me for lunch at Quake. 1pm?_

_S_

Dean frowned, looking down at the text message. He'd been waiting for his brother to decide that they were going to talk about all this. Actually, Sammy had tried to talk to Dean a few times but the older Winchester just avoided it. Most of the time he managed it with a random girl again.

But that was starting to get old. He had stamina, but even Dean Winchester was starting to get worn out. Not that he was going to admit that.

He couldn't keep putting this off though. Sending a quick confirmation that he'd be there, he got back to work on the car. It was a sweet Audi A8, but looked like it had been through the wars. Someone hadn't been looking after their car. Dean hated seeing cars like this. His Impala ran like a dream and it was over 30 years old. All it took was some love, care and attention.

"Hey, Winchester, you coming for beers on Friday night?" One of his new work friends shouted out. Dean looked up to see that it was Gary calling out to him. He'd only been here two weeks and he already felt like part of the team. It helped that he'd saved Tristan Harrods' life the day he came looking for a job.

"Friday?"

"It's payday!" Gary laughed.

"He'll be getting laid again," Tristan now poked his head up from one of the other vehicles in the garage, "What are you on this week, Dean?"

"Erm...dunno, four maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He was already getting a name for himself on the garage floor with the other guys. Luckily, they were all guys and most of them were young. Dean swore that Tristan even wanted to be like him.

"Where do you get the stamina from?" Gary laughed, "But seriously, Friday night. You can pick up a chick while you're out. Show us how you do it with that Winchester charm."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean laughed but then clicked what day it was. Payday. That also meant, "Aw crap, it's my little brother's birthday on Friday. I can't."

"There'll be other birthdays." Another guy shouted out from underneath one of the cars.

"There'll be other paydays," Dean countered, "Sorry but my brothers' birthdays are days that I never miss. Even when I was on the road, I came back for them."

"Sucker." Gary laughed.

"Nah, family just means a lot to me, man. I don't have much left."

And that was the truth. He didn't have much family left. There were his brothers and cousins, and then Bobby out in South Dakota. John was somewhere, but Dean had no idea where. But there wasn't much left for the eldest Winchester brother, so he made the most of the family he had.

* * *

Piper pulled up her SUV outside the church. Nervously she looked up at it. She wasn't taking this witch thing that easily. Everything she'd read about witches was bad. Dean was right. They would have hunters coming after them soon.

A knock at her car window shocked her out of her thoughts, "Pastor Williams. You scared me."

She got out of the car, not missing the cold breeze blow through her. It was certainly getting to fall now.

"I'm sorry," the pastor smiled, "I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon with the unused food from the restaurant."

"I am. Erm, coming back later with everything."

When Pastor Williams asked her what she was doing here then, Piper bit her lip mentioned Mary Estee, the woman the most recent documentary talked about. She start rattling on about evil beings and how they couldn't go into a church without being hit by lightening. The pastor just laughed, looking at her strangely.

"You mean, like what? Vampires?"

"Vampires, no," she would have to ask Dean if they really existed, "I was thinking more on the lines of witches." Pastor Williams read a passage in the bible about not suffering a witch to live and then said that he wouldn't want to risk it. That was not the answer that Piper wanted. As he left, she just continued to look at the building, wondering whether she would be able to set foot in a church again.

* * *

Prue was running late. Everything with her sisters and cousin had played on her mind, and then there was the whole thing of avoiding Andy. He'd tried calling again, but she refused to answer the phone, letting the answer machine pick it up.

She really needed today to go smoothly, but as everything fell out of her briefcase in the elevator, she realized that was not happening. It was a job that someone had called her for. She didn't even known Bucklands Auction House was looking for new candidates, and she wasn't entirely sure if she was the right person for the job. But she was out of a job, and they couldn't keep relying on Dean and Piper's incomes to keep everything going. There were five mouths of feed and a lot of work needed doing on the house.

A man in the elevator started helping her pick things up, asking her about if she worked at the auction house. She didn't get much chance to answer as her cell phone rang. Of course, it was Andy but she'd never given him her cell phone number.

"How did you get this number?" She instantly asked him.

"Prue, I think we should talk."

Despite saying that she was late for an interview, Andy started talking about last night. He didn't want it to happen the way it did, and was clearly regretting it too. He wanted to take a slow too. That was all well and great, but it was not a conversation to have in the elevator when she was running late for an interview.

While she tried to explain to him that she didn't sneak out, the phone cut out. Great, she'd lost signal!

And now the doors were opening, but not on the floor she needed. Being the hypocrite that she was, she used her telekinesis to force the doors shut again and make the elevator move upwards to her floor. It caused a panic as people quickly pressed the buttons to get the clearly faulty elevator to stop for them.

"Well, that was strange."

Prue smirked at the people around her as it stopped on her floor. Perfect.

* * *

"You could have told me about it all, Dean," Sam sighed, looking across the table where they'd decided to grab lunch, "I would have understood."

"Would you really?" Dean asked with a laugh. It had taken him a few hours to take it all in when Dad explained it to him at 16. The only reason he believed his dad was because Grams was there. She'd convinced John to tell him all about his travelling activities, and never batted an eyelid when he did tell Dean the truth.

Sam sighed and looked at the table. No, he wouldn't have understood. He wouldn't have even believed Dean had he mentioned monsters and demons until now. It was only receiving these Goddamned powers that opened up Sam's and the rest of his family's minds to the idea of magic, evil and the supernatural.

"So, Dad, where is he really?" Sam now asked, "I know you cut the story short two weeks ago and I get why. Adam doesn't need to know all this."

"It's not just because of him," Dean shook his head, "You don't need to know it all. And to be honest, I can't even tell you everything because I don't know it all. Dad left. Although he did leave me this."

Dean now pulled out a brown, leather-bound book from the pocket of his matching brown leather jacket. Placing it on the table, he pushed it towards the eldest of his two younger brothers.

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

Sam frowned, but did as he was told. His eyes widened in awe as he looked through the pages. They were full of scribbles, information and drawings. It was a book of demons, magic, spells and monsters.

"It was Dad's journal," Dean explained while Sam continued to leaf through the pages slowly, "Everything he knows is in this book. He sent it to Bobby for me to pick up, and I have no idea why. But if he's leaving me this, it's not good. Dad wanted me to get out and then left this with Bobby for me."

"Wait, you think..." Sam read between the lines with a concerned frown, "You think he's up to something dangerous?"

"I have a feeling he's going after the demon that killed Mom on his own," Dean nodded his head, "So does Bobby."

"So, why not go after him?"

"Where could I go?" Dean shook his head, grabbing the leather journal just as their food came to the table. Dean instantly tucked into the delicious burger that sat in front of him, "When Dad doesn't want to be found, he'll go deep. Bobby told me the best thing I could do was get back here and sort my own head out."

"What happened while you were on the road, Dean?"

But Dean just looked down at his burger, taking another bite. He didn't want to visit everything that he'd done. And he certainly didn't want to have to revisit that one event that scared his dad and Bobby.

"I can't go into that right now, Sammy," Dean explained, realizing that his brother wouldn't budge, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

Sam nodded and tucked into his own Caesar salad, and then decided it was time to get into why he really wanted to meet with his brother.

"Hey, Dean, I think I had a premonition again."

"Of what?" Dean questioned. As much as he hated the idea of them having powers, he was going to save people while he could. Sam getting a premonition usually meant that someone was in trouble.

"It's a little blurred but I recognized one location. It was a bridge on the way to Palo Alto. Some car had stopped in the middle of the night and then there was all this blood."

"Where was the bridge?"

"Erm, it looked like the one on Centennial Highway."

The color drained from Dean's face, and Sam started to panic. Dean never really looked scared or worried about things, expect for these powers. He had an excellent poker face, and Sam only guessed that it was due to Dad's training over the last eight years. There was also the element of having to look after his two little brothers after their mom died and they started living with their grandmother in a strange city. They'd moved all the way from Lawrence, Kansas to San Francisco, California. A major change for all three of them.

"What is it, Dean?"

"That..." Dean shook his head, "I knew it was a case. I read about it in the newspaper. Actually, read about it over the last few days. A new guy has gone missing each night."

"I think I saw one of those guys, Dean," Sam bit his bottom lip, "Or I'm seeing the next one."

Dean nodded his head, putting his burger down on his plate, "Okay. I'll go and check it out and see what we're dealing with."

"What? On your own?"

"Who else is gonna come with me?"

"Me!" Sam said, as if his brother was on drugs, "You're not going alone, Dean. We have no idea what this was and I got the premonition."

"I found the case first in the paper!"

Sam just glared at his big brother. Dean was not getting away with this, and he knew it. He would have no choice but to take Sammy along for the ride.

"Okay. After work. I get off at 6."

"I'll be waiting for you at the Manor. You even think about leaving me here and I will kick your ass when you get back."

"Good luck with that, Sammy."

"And it's _**Sam**_," he now said, "Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, bitch."

"Jerk." Dean chuckled at the name-calling they'd started when they were just kids. Grams used to hate it, but it was their brotherly thing.

* * *

"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date," Piper sighed at her little sister as they unloaded the Quake van. They were back at the church dropping of the unused food, but Piper still felt uneasy about it. What would happen if she did step over the threshold? She'd tried calling Dean but his phone was constantly going to voicemail. He was unreachable at work, "I mean, everything's changing since we've become...you know."

Phoebe sighed, moving the boxes of unused food. The only reason she'd agreed to this was to get out of the house. She hated not having a job or anything to do. But then, she hated being in a job. She was a free spirit as her Grams had always said.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?"

"No!" Piper shrieked, "Have you? Actually, don't answer that."

Phoebe did answer though, in a sort of way. Once again, she talked about using her premonition power to check out whether the sex was going to be any good before it happened. Piper was still very uneasy talking about her powers, and Phoebe sensed that.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Walk about what?" Piper asked, just as Pastor Williams joined them.

"Phoebe! I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yup," Phoebe grinned, hugging the pastor, "Dean, too."

"Wow, all six of you back under one roof? Poor San Francisco."

"Well, not quite," Piper shook her head, "Sam is living across town with his girlfriend, but the rest of us, yes."

Piper decided that she was going to find out more about witches and a church, and she wanted to do it while Phoebe was around. Prove a point to Phoebe that their powers were not good. Phoebe shook her head at the comment about the not letting a witch suffer to live and then walked to the store, saying she was getting some gum.

Piper was close behind, and witnessed Phoebe using her power of premonition yet again. However, she was a little distracted hearing about the sad story of an elderly man saying he was picking up a lottery ticket on the off-chance so he and his wife didn't lose the house. Phoebe read out the winning numbers for this week's draw.

"Trust me." Phoebe smiled at the elderly man, getting herself a lottery ticket. Piper couldn't really stop her, but she really didn't like this use of her powers.

* * *

"So, Friday night?" A girl asked Adam, looking up into his brown eyes. Adam chuckled at her attempt of twisting him around her little fingers. The puppy dog eyes were good, but nowhere near as good as the puppy dog eyes his older brother could give. Sam would always get his own way with Dean and Grams thanks to his looks.

"I can't Friday," Adam smiled, knowing that he would be going out to celebrate his birthday with his biggest brother, "How about Saturday?"

"Oh, but I told you I'm going away Saturday," the girl pouted, "Can you reschedule your birthday dinner for the Saturday?"

Adam was torn. He did want to go out with this girl, but he knew that Dean always made a big deal about birthdays, well his and Sam's birthdays. He would always drive back to San Francisco to celebrate them. It didn't matter how far away he was or how late he'd been up the night before. And it was always two nights of the year that he could guarantee his brother wouldn't go off with some skank he'd picked up in a bar.

Dean would be disappointed. But then would he? Adam was passing up on a girl, and possibly on a good night.

"Let me see what I can do, okay?" He suggested with a grin, kissing the girl and then walking away from her. The school bell rang, indicating that he needed to get to another class.

As he sat down, the school bully was in front of him. His black eye from the trash can had finally gone now, but his pride had been seriously wounded. Of course, the bully had decided that it was Adam's fault. If only the guy knew the truth.

"I'm gonna kill you, Winchester. When you least expect it." The bully warned.

Adam just rolled his eyes and then smirked. Narrowing his eyes, the bully's chair suddenly snapped under the weight of him. The bully crashed to the floor with a loud thud, catching everyone's attention. Even Adam couldn't help but join in with the laughter, even if the bully would decide that he was going to get his own back.

* * *

Angry did not even express how she was feeling. She was furious. Furious at the whole world!

Prue slammed the door of the Manor behind her and stormed right to the stairs, slamming her keys on the cabinet as she passed it. She couldn't believe how badly that interview had gone. Of course, it turned out that the guy who was interviewing her had been in the elevator while she was talking to Andy, and she'd happened to mention that she wasn't right for the job. He'd taken a one-sided _private_ conversation and made an assumption.

She made it clear at the end that she did want the job, despite not seeking it out herself, and then left. She could kill!

She'd not come straight home, though. After that disaster of an interview, she'd gone to a bar and had a couple of drinks. She really did understand why Dean would drink after a long day at the garage. It was certainly calming.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called out, as he walked in from the sunroom, a bag over his shoulder.

"No, me," Prue sighed and then frowned at the bag, "What's going on? Everything okay between you and Jess?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked with a frown, and then looked at the bag as Prue pointed at it. Sam quickly laughed it off, saying that he and Dean were supposed to be going away and they didn't know how long they'd be. Of course, Prue had to find out what was going on. She was used to Dean taking off, but not Sam. Sam was the responsible one. He had gone to college, gotten an apartment and settled down with his girlfriend. He was the only one out of all six of them that was really getting somewhere in his life, until all this started. And she was instantly suspicious when it came to Dean taking off now that she knew he was a hunter. Was he taking off for another dangerous activity? Had he decided that his powers would come in handy when it came to hunts, and decided to ignore his own warnings? He'd certainly been quiet over the last two weeks.

"We, erm..." Sam tried to lie, but he wasn't great at it when it came to Prue. She knew when someone was lying to her, "I got a premonition."

"Sam, you're not supposed to be using your powers!" Prue shouted, "We both agreed that..."

"I couldn't help it," Sam put his bag down and held his hands up defensively, "I really can't control when I get these visions. I just get a bit of a warning when one is going to happen. This isn't like Phoebe's where I touch something and get a flash."

Prue apologized with a sigh. She knew that Sam wouldn't force a premonition to get himself in trouble. But that didn't mean she had to like this situation.

"Sammy?" Dean called out walking into the house, "You better be ready or..."

Dean stopped talking when he saw Prue and Sam both sanding in the foyer. He grinned nervously, not really wanting to get on his cousin's bad side. He could already tell from the stressed look on her face that she had had enough. That and she'd heard from Piper that Prue had been at Quake for a few hours after her interview.

"Okay, where are you going?" Prue asked, "And what the hell are the two of you doing?"

"We need to tell her, Dean," Sam sighed, "Me saying I'm going on a road trip with my big brother isn't going to pass."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Why could his family not just go along with him, "Sam had a vision."

"Yeah, he said. Are you going to check it out?"

"I'm not letting an innocent person die," Dean shook his head, "It's in the same area as a case I thought I found this morning. So we're going to check it out."

"The circled article in the paper," Prue nodded and then looked between her two brothers, "I'm coming with you then."

"No you're not!"

"Really?"

Dean and Sam spoke to Prue simultaneously. Sam was shocked that his eldest cousin would want to join in on this. She didn't want to use her powers until they controlled them and knew more about them. Dean's reaction was expected. He didn't want Sam going along, let alone Prue.

"I'm coming, Dean," Prue warned, "Where are we going?"

"It's about a half hour away from here," Dean sighed, deciding that he wasn't arguing, "You won't need your bag, Sam. I don't think it'll take that long. I've got a way of getting answers."

Sam and Prue frowned at each other when they heard the mention of the way of getting answers. They both really hoped that it didn't mean what it sounded like.

Prue called shotgun in the car, as Dean climbed into his Impala. Poor Sam was forced into the back, but it did mean he could stretch his long legs out across the seat.

"Keep your feet off the leather, Gigantor," Dean warned the tallest of the Winchester brothers before starting the car. _Back in Black_ sounded through the whole car at full blast. Prue jumped and quickly turned it down, glaring at Dean, "What?"

"Are you trying to deafen us?" She asked.

"No, just trying to deafen me so I don't have to hear your constant demands, Mom." Dean winked at his eldest cousin and put the car in reverse. This would be a long drive, even if it was just a half hour away.

During the drive, Sam couldn't help but go through the cassettes—yes, cassettes—in a small cardboard box, "Dean, you seriously need to update your cassette collection."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes!" Sam held them up to show Prue. She couldn't help but chuckle at the two brothers, "And c'mon, Black Sabbath, Metallica, AC/DC? Really!"

"What about the radio?" Prue offered, about to touch some of the dials on the car's dashboard. Dean pushed her hand out of the way.

"Rule number one. Driver picks the music, shotgun and passengers shut their cakeholes."

Prue folded her arms and sat back. But she wasn't done. She narrowed her eyes and used her powers to turn the tape off and put the radio on.

"Prue!" Dean shouted at her, "I thought the three of us were in agreement? No powers!"

Prue looked at Dean with an innocent look on her face, "I didn't do anything."

"You..."

"Prove it."

Dean narrowed his own eyes with a glare. It was going to be a really long drive.

As they pulled up at the bridge on Centennial Highway, Prue and Sam waited nervously. There were a couple of cops next to an old Toyota.

"That's the car from my vision," Sam sighed looking through the windshield, "We're too late."

"For this guy, yeah," Dean sighed, reaching over to the glove box and pulling out a small box from it, "There's still a beastie out there."

Prue watched with a frown as Dean looked through the box of photo IDs. They were all fake, that was clear. She grabbed one and looked at it.

"You impersonate officials?" She asked. Sam now grabbed the ID from Prue and then hit Dean. He was too busy picking the right ID that he needed.

"Impersonating Federal agents is _illegal_, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, well sometimes we need to get answers," Dean sighed, "And this is what Dad and Bobby taught me. You coming or staying?"

"Dean, I'm trying to be a _lawyer_."

"Well, I guess I know who to turn to if I get arrested," Dean shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of the car. Prue and Sam shared nervous glances before climbing out of the car to follow him. They didn't feel great about it, but they did want answers.

Dean confidently strode over to the local deputy sheriff and held up his ID. There was no sign in his demeanor that this was completely fake.

"You're a little young to be a marshal aren't you?" The deputy sheriff asked after looking at the ID and handing it back to the older Winchester, "And it takes three of you?"

"Deputy marshals, but thanks," Dean grinned, "And he's in training. Apparently they want them to learn on the job now."

The deputy laughed at that comment and pointed over at the FBI and other suits around the vehicle.

"Well, take a number and get in line, kids," the deputy sighed, "The sheriff is a bit tied up with the FBI right now. Think he'll be a couple hours."

"Hours?" Dean sighed, "Look, our boss wants a status report yesterday. Think you can give us the lay of the land?"

"What makes you think I got it?"

"Look. Barney..." Dean started. He hated the red tape and waiting. Before he could finish his sentence, Sam cut in.

"Look, we're all deputies here," Sam sighed, "We're all under the gun. Can you help us out, please?"

Prue realized that the deputy had responded well to that, so flashed him a pretty smile, "We'll get right outta here if you do."

The deputy did respond well to that, and got on with the information he had. While the deputy told Sam and Prue about the lack of eye witnesses and evidence, Dean spotted a discarded, old necklace. He picked it up with a pen and noticed a small rose engraved into it. It was silver and certainly antique from the look of some of the staining. It could be a clue that the local law enforcement had believed to be junk at the side of the road.

"We think they're stealing cars, but the local chop shops have nothing."

"Makes sense. Ford Taurus, Honda Civic...all great cars." Dean joined the group again, agreeing with the deputy. But he knew there was something else behind this. Sam wouldn't just get a premonition for no reason.

"And all four victims were male?" Prue had been caught up on the news reports that Dean had read while on the way. She needed to know everything about this case that he'd thought he'd found, and everything that it could possibly be. Dean couldn't answer all the questions because he didn't know the answers, but he did share as much as he could. If they wanted to help, both Prue and Sam needed to know everything.

"Five."

"Five?" Sam now asked, glancing at Dean. Dean had a look of shock on his face too.

"One last night," the deputy explained, "This one didn't fit the others except for the M.O. Kid was just in college and drove a rundown Toyota. Troy Squire was his name."

"You know him?" Prue didn't miss the sound of his voice breaking a little.

"Small town. Everyone knows everyone. Five going missing, well..."

"I'm sorry." Prue offered genuine sympathy. The deputy smiled gently and then got on with the information. There wasn't much more to tell, so the cousins left for more information. With no eye witnesses, they were at a bit of a loss. They needed to know more about the people involved, and the best person to start with was the most recent one; Troy. There was on good place to find information about him.

They headed straight for the small college campus. It was a community college, and surrounded by kids. They may have been better having Adam with them to connect with them, but they'd work with what they had. They'd first gone to his apartment to find out more about him, but his roommate wasn't in. Dean quickly picked the lock, annoying Sam and Prue further. They really didn't agree with his less than legal activities.

Never mind. It was going to get the job done.

After that, Dean looked around with his cousin and brother close behind him. That was when he saw a picture of Troy with his arm around a young girl.

"Girlfriend?" Sam suggested, looking at it.

"Why would a college kid want to get a girlfriend?" Dean asked, looking around the room more.

"Hey, I was that college kid with a girlfriend," Sam pointed out, "And I'm still with her."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued looking, finding a letter from a girl called Amy. He held it up, "Well, looks like the girlfriend is called Amy."

"Where to now?" Prue asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"The college." Dean said as if it was the obvious answer. They needed to speak to Amy.

* * *

"As much as I love our powers, Phoebs, we're not supposed to use them for our own personal gain," Adam said, following his cousins into the kitchen. He'd gotten home to an empty place, so decided to drive to Quake. His cousin Piper would keep him busy, and he'd just happened to run into Phoebe at the same time. Unfortunately, he'd walked in on a sisterly debate, "The Book of Shadows says so."

"Not so loud!" Piper said, shutting the kitchen door, wanting them to stop talking about magic.

"We need money, right?" Phoebe looked up at her cousin. She hated he was so tall when she was six years younger than her, "I'm getting some."

"Get a job!" Adam said, "I would if it wasn't for school and Prue telling me to concentrate on my studies."

"I'm using my mind instead." Phoebe pointed out just as Andy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Piper is Prue..."

Andy knocked into a guy who was carrying some plates. Piper suddenly panicked and flicked her wrists. The whole scene froze. Well, the whole scene except her baby sister and baby cousin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not again!" Piper panicked. This was what she feared.

"Now look what you've done." Adam pointed out.

"How is this my fault?" Phoebe asked.

"Why aren't you guys freezing?" Piper now asked.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "How long does it last?"

Adam peeked out of the kitchen door to see that the people there were still moving around and talking, and Andy's inspector partner, Darryl Morris, was walking towards them.

"It doesn't work out there, either."

"Oh no!" Piper freaked, looking at the restaurant and Morris, "You need to stall him."

Piper pushed Adam out of the kitchen and turned back to her sister. They needed to wait for the scene to unfreeze before they could do anything else. Phoebe started fanning her sister, while Adam did his best to stall the inspector. It didn't take long for Darryl to push his way past the almost 19-year-old and walk into the kitchen. Just as he did the whole room unfroze and the knocked plates crashed onto the floor.

"Here?" Andy frowns and then looks at Darryl, "I thought I had five minutes?

"I gave you ten." Darryl pointed out, as Adam walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll get Prue to call you when she gets home, Andy." Phoebe now said with a smile.

"We're really busy in here." Piper wanted everyone out of her workplace. She needed to calm down after all this.

"Erm okay." Andy frowned, but realized that the Halliwell sister he wanted to see wasn't here.

Once the detectives were gone, Piper turned to Phoebe and Adam, "I hate being a witch."

* * *

Sam led the way through the doors of the local college bar. While they probably wouldn't find Amy here, they would likely find someone who knew where she would be.

"Now I get the college thing, dude." Dean couldn't help but comment as a girl, barely legal and hardly dressed walked past him. Sam just rolled his eyes, while Prue smacked him over the back of the head.

"Hey! There!" Prue pointed through the crowds. A young blonde girl was sitting in a corner booth with a couple of friends. Dean held up the photo he'd acquired from Troy's apartment to compare the girl in it and the girl over in the corner. They matched.

"Wow! Already?" Dean questioned, "Looks like she wasn't really that into him."

Dean now led the way to the girl.

"Let's guess the line he throws her way." Sam smirked at his eldest cousin, as they followed the 26-year-old. Prue couldn't help but chuckle, but was surprised to hear that Dean was all business by the time he got there.

"We're Troy's cousins."

"I didn't know Troy had cousins." Amy said, wiping tears from her eyes. So she was that into him.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. This is Sammy and Prue," Dean introduced them all, "We're from out of town."

"I'm sorry," Amy said, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Did she mean sorry for being from out of town or sorry for their "loss." But he didn't ask, "I'm also sorry the cops can't tell you anything else."

"When can they," Dean rolled their eyes, "We were actually hoping you might know something. Just anything to tell his Mom and our Mom, actually. Was he acting weird at all?"

"What do you mean?" the young blonde now frowned, looking at the group of adults.

"Did he say anything strange at the party or was he acting strangely?"

"I wasn't at the party. He was coming to see me." The girl let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Do you mean was he high or something?" A boy at the table now asked, offended at the accusations, "Troy wouldn't drive drunk or high."

"No, we think the cops are missing something," Prue explained, "This didn't sound like a car jacking."

"Yeah, who'd want that Toyota he was driving?" Dean commented, making the kids laugh.

"He hated that car, but it got us all around places," the boy, who turned out to be called Bill, answered, "But erm..." Bill now looked at Amy and another girl that was sitting at the table. They both had fearful looks in their eyes, "It's just a story, guys."

"What story?" Dean was interested. Local legends were usually ghost stories the kids told to scare each other. Maybe they would get something useful right now.

"A girl was supposedly murdered on Centennial. Her ghost is now out there and whoever picks her up, they just vanish." The boy said, with a small look of glee in his eyes. He obviously loved the story he was telling.

After the cousins got the information they needed, Dean led the way out of the bar. They needed to get back to San Francisco so they could do some research.

"You know, there are plenty of urban legends about hitchhiking girls, Dean." Sam pointed out, now claiming shotgun, making Prue sit in the back. That didn't bother her. She was going to shut her eyes for a while.

"I know," Dean sighed, "But this is a better lead than the carjacking idea. There's no way carjackers would want that Toyota crap. A Civic and a Taurus, yeah, but not that piece of junk that was on that bridge. And stories do spring from some sort of truth. Trust me, Sammy. I've seen them."

"Really?" Prue asked, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, plenty of them I've heard over the last few years," Dean nodded, "Anyway. Those girls. How old do you think they were?"

"Not old enough, Dean," Sam glared at his big brother, "Seriously, do you really have to get laid every single night?"

"You do!" Dean pointed out.

"Not every night and I have a girlfriend. I live with her."

"Technicalities," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It's my way of letting off steam, okay. And trust me; there's a lot of steam to let off right now with all this."

As they drove home, Sam decided to do a bit of his own research. He wanted to see if Dean was right about stories having some truth to them. At first, he started with the words "dead girl" in the search engines for their location, but they were coming up empty. Finally, he changed his search term to say "missing."

Bingo!

"Okay, so there was a girl who went missing on Centennial Highway 10 years ago. Constance Weld."

"Suspects?"

"None that they're saying here," Sam shook his head, "Wait, there's one. A Joseph Weld. Her husband."

"Where's he?"

"Lives out of town now. Never convicted. Not enough evidence," Sam explained, "What should we do?"

"Well, I'll phone in sick tomorrow and pay him a visit," Dean sighed, "You two are getting back home."

And Dean continued to drive. He had to find out more about this. It certainly seemed like there could be a vengeful spirit out there.

* * *

"Where have you three been?" Piper asked, looking at the door was Dean, Sam and Prue walked in.

"We just went for a drive." Dean shrugged his shoulders, walking towards the kitchen. He'd grab a beer and then get on with the research.

"Dean, are you leaving again?" Adam now asked, leaning against the doorframe to the living room. Dean raised his eyebrows questionably at his baby brother and shook his head, "It's just the bag..."

"That's mine." Sam admitted.

"Why do you have a bag packed?" Adam asked, now his eyes were full of concern rather than sadness. It wasn't like Sam to just go running off, "You and Jess?"

"We're fine. I thought I'd stash some stuff here now that we all have powers. There may be nights that I'm having to crash here."

Dean was impressed with his brother's lie. They'd agreed in the car on the way home that they weren't going to tell the others about the ghostie on Centennial Highway. They didn't need to know about it. Dean could take care of it, once he found out the story and where Constance was buried. He had to make sure it really was her first, though.

As Prue and Sam made up some story about where they were, Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed his beer. He came back in to find Phoebe had now joined them, and was worried about her sister and two cousins. That and Piper was freaking out about her own powers, telling them how she'd frozen the kitchen and how it didn't work on Adam or Phoebe.

"Maybe it doesn't work on witches," Sam offered, "What about magical beings?"

"It worked on Jeremy."

"Maybe it's family." Prue suggested, as Dean ran up the stairs ignoring the rest of the conversation. The whole power thing was for another night. Right now, he needed to help the kids in this poor town.

The more he researched, though, the more he worried. There was some sort of a countdown every 10 years. From 10 to 1. When he checked the dates, he realized the countdown was working its way to the same date. September 28.

When he checked back to the date of Constance's disappearance, he realized that it was on September 28. Dean had to stop her before tonight. Great!

Now he needed to know where she was buried. But that was the problem. She went missing. Her remains had never been found. How was he going to stop this ghost?

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took another mouthful of his beer. That was finished.

Standing, he made his way out of his room to grab another beer. Hopefully the Halliwells and his brothers had stopped arguing now. What he didn't realize was that the eldest of his younger brothers was waiting for him to leave. Sam snuck from the entrance to the attic stairs and into his room to see what information his brother had collected. He'd become invested in this case, and he wanted Dean to stop using the questionable illegal methods to get information.

As Dean made it into the kitchen, he found himself locked in a conversation with Prue about the ghost. He really didn't have the time for this. He needed to get back upstairs and find out where the girl was buried. Salting and burning her bones was the only way to put her to rest.

Prue was really just distracting her eldest cousin. It gave Sam a chance to check out the information. Sam wanted to do it, knowing that Dean could snap at any moment based on the story he'd told him earlier that afternoon. Dad wanted Dean out of this.

Dean didn't realize Prue was up to anything until he heard the sound of his car starting.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, Dean." Prue had a genuine look of guilt in her eyes. Dean was pissed, royally pissed. How could his cousin and brother do that?

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Dean shouted, walking through the kitchen and into the foyer. Piper and Phoebe rushed out of the living room where they'd been chilling out. Adam rushed down the stairs at the sound of the shouting, "And he's taken my car!"

"Dean, calm down," Prue held up her hands to calm him down, "He was just..."

"Don't you even think about saying looking out for me. That's my job for him," Dean shouted back, "How could you distract me to let him go. He doesn't even know the danger he's just put himself into."

"What's going on?" Adam frowned, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Your brother is a dead man, that's what," Dean shouted and then picked up the first set of car keys he could find. He heard Piper say something about it being her car, but he wasn't interested, "I'm gonna follow him."

"You don't even know where he's going, Dean." Prue shouted as he started walking towards the door.

"I have an idea."

With that, Dean walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked, but Prue waved it off, saying she'd explain later. She wasn't letting Dean rush off on his own.

* * *

While in the Impala, Sam made a quick phone call. It was getting late, but he needed some answers now. He needed to know the truth.

"Erm, Joseph Weld?" Sam asked, what story was he going to come up with? Dean was the one who did this sort of thing, "I'm, erm, I'm Sam Moore," he would use Jess' surname—and no relation to the phoney French Chef Moore from Quake, "I'm a journalist for the Jericho College Post. My editor asked me to cover a story on your wife's death and..."

"I've already been asked questions about this," the man said, throwing Sam off. Had Dean already made the phone call, "Two days ago."

"Yeah, erm, we're working the same story," Sam explained with a frown. It couldn't have been Dean, "I'm just following up on a few things. My partners just taken a couple of days off."

"Oh, well, as long as your questions aren't strange. The other guy asked me all sorts."

"Like what?"

"Like where she was buried."

Sam frowned. That was strange. What would anyone want to do with a dead body? But it seemed like he should continue with this line of questioning, "And, erm, that is where again?"

"On the old plot at Breckenridge," the man explained, "I moved because I couldn't live where my kids died."

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed, "Erm, before I go, I was wondering if you knew about a woman in white."

This was a page that Dean had open in the journal. It didn't seem to make much sense at first, but the news of the dead kids brought up something the middle Winchester had read.

"Woman in white? A ghost story?"

"Sort of. They're spirits and have been spotted all over the world," Sam explained, "They're a special type of spirit. In all cases, the women were married and had unfaithful husbands. When they found out, they killed their kids and then killed themselves."

"What the...I don't like this line of questioning," the man shouted. Sam didn't really want to bring it up, but he wanted to know; wanted to really understand why Dean would have had that single page of the journal open. As Sam pried more, the man finally exploded, "Look, I made some mistakes but I loved my wife. And she wouldn't have killed our children."

With that the man hung up, but Sam was sure that there was something in there. Maybe the man just didn't want to admit that his wife had killed their kids.

It didn't matter that the man had hung up. Sam thought he had the answers he needed and started driving towards the Breckenridge home. Hopefully there would be something there to help him further.

"You should have let him go alone," Dean shouted at his cousin, "He has no idea what he's up against and no way of dealing with this."

"And you do?"

"No! That's the problem," Dean admitted, "I was trying to get the answers. I needed to know where this broad was buried. Now I've got to go in half-cocked and hope for the best. The first rule of hunting is you research and get your information, then you go in for the kill."

"Sorry," Prue mumbled, "Sam was just trying to help you. He said that Uncle John wanted you out of hunting."

"Yeah, well..." Dean sighed, "It's not like that is going to happen now, is it?"

"I know you're worried about your powers, Dean. We all are," Prue sighed, "Sam and I agreed..."

"Sam and you don't know what you're talking about," Dean told her, not daring to look at his cousin, "Hunters will come after us. Don't you get that? We're those monsters that I've been hunting for the last eight years. The monsters that my dad has been hunting for 18 years. I can't lose you, Piper, Phoebe or my brothers. I won't.

"I need to figure out what these powers mean. And I'm doing that. Part of that is continuing with my work. If I can keep hunters away from here for now, then we all stand a chance. But for that to work, you and the others need to stop doing crap like this. Got it?"

"Got it." Prue nodded, she'd never seen her cousin so high-strung. He was the fun-loving one, very much like Phoebe. The difference was he was also responsible, as well as fun-loving. He'd provide for the family, while getting up to mischief. Prue knew that came from being a big brother, and a big brother without a mother and father around.

"I'm sorry," Dean finally sighed, "I shouldn't be shouting at you. Well I should, but I should also shout at Sam. And it's not all your fault. I should have told you absolutely everything."

"What have you missed out?"

"Well, apart from things that I'm not really comfortable sharing yet, that's it," Dean admitted, glancing across at Prue, "There are a few things that I can't share...not right now."

Prue nodded. She didn't expect him to share all his secrets. He often said that he didn't do chick-flick moments, and it was really a way to protect himself from getting hurt. Even as a kid he would block his feelings from people, and avoid talking about the things that bothered him. That was why Prue thought he'd thrown himself into boxing and martial arts at 16. It was a cool way of getting rid of the pent up anger. Now she had second thoughts...

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"The boxing and martial arts classes you took. They weren't for your anger management, were they?" Prue now asked. She was going to use this journey to find out a bit more about her elusive cousin.

"Sort of," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "They definitely helped, but I started them because of Dad. I wanted to prove to him that I was ready to go hunting when I was 18. They worked."

"Do you think we should take some classes?" she now asked, "I mean if we could have hunters coming after us and all that."

"It would be a good idea," Dean agreed, "Same with learning how to use the rifles and..."

"No guns," Prue shook her head, "I refuse to allow them in the house. You know how I feel about guns."

"You're sleeping with a cop, Prue."

"That's another thing," Prue thought about earlier in the day, "You can't keep using fake Federal IDs and all that. Andy knows who you really are. What if he sees you? He will arrest you, Dean."

Dean looked at the road. He knew that his cousin was right, but it wasn't an easy request. Hunting relied on them getting into crime scenes and talking to the officials. They needed to find out the full details, and sometimes needed to see the bodies. How would they do that without the traditional hunter tricks?

"I'll see what I can do about that." Dean agreed, not really promising anything. Prue didn't miss that avoidance, but she had pushed things too far already. The rest of the journey was made in silence. Not even sound from the radio was heard.

Dean had driven straight to the Breckenridge place. It was the home of Constance Weld, and he'd guessed that this was where Sam would come. He was right, too. His baby—the black Impala—was sitting just outside of the house. Dean could just about make out a man in the front seat. It had to be Sam.

Prue saw him open the glove compartment and grab something. She wasn't sure what, but was sure it was a flash of metal.

* * *

Sam had been driving down the road when a woman appeared at the side. She had long brown hair and was dressed in a flowing white dress. He recognized her from the pictures in the news reports he'd read. This was Constance.

He wasn't really sure what to do. He needed to figure out what she wanted, but he couldn't risk his own life.

He didn't really have to think. The woman appeared in his car and looked at him with sad, haunted eyes.

"Take me home." He said.

Sam shook his head, "No."

The woman refused to listen. With her supernatural powers, she forced the peddle of the car down and the Impala drove towards her home. She even took over the steering wheel from the back seat of the car. Sam could do nothing right now.

"Don't do this." Sam told her, looking through the rear-view mirror.

The car finally came to a stop, and Sam looked through the windshield. They were at an old, ruined, abandoned home. This had to be the Breckenridge plot. She was obviously bringing him to her body. Great, now what was he supposed to do.

"I can never go home." The woman said, and Sam tilted his head at the look of fear in her large gray eyes. She wasn't evil as such. She was scared. Scared to step through the door of her old home. Before Sam could do anything, though, the woman climbed on top of him.

"You can't kill me. I've not been unfaithful." Sam told her. He'd read enough about the woman in white legend to know that that was the main focus. Men who had cheated on their wives.

"Not yet." The ghost said and then forced herself on him. The car cut out.

As she got closer, she placed her hand in his chest. He was in agony, but he tried to find the keys to turn over the ignition. He had an idea, now if only he could go through with it.

Dean rushed over to his car, seeing the ghostly woman on top of him. If it wasn't for being a life or death situation, Dean would have been impressed with his little brother but now was not the time.

Sam was screaming out in agony as she had her hand in his chest, clawing down it. Dean was about to hate himself for his next actions, but he needed to. He smashed the window of his car and aimed his gun—the one he'd pulled from the glove compartment—at the ghost.

"Let him go, you bitch!" And he shot.

The ghost disappeared for now but then appeared next to Sam again. The moment was enough for Sam to come back to his full senses.

"I'm taking you home."

With fluid movements, Sam turned on the ignition and ran the car straight into the crumbling building. Dean winced at the thought of his car and at his brother.

"Sam!" Prue screamed, as she ran into the house. Dean wasn't that far behind her, cautiously looking around.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Prue asked, looking at her cousin. His head was bleeding, presumably from hitting the steering wheel when he drove through the house.

"I'm okay." Sam agreed.

"Where is she?" Dean asked. He looked around, but there was no sound of Constance. There was no sign of a spirit anywhere in the house. It wasn't over, but Dean had a chance to get his brother out. Prue had already worked on that.

"Stand back." Prue said to Dean and then waved her hand. The Impala door was forced open, and Sam rolled out onto the ground.

"Argh!" He coughed, as Dean and Prue rushed over to him. That was when everything picked up. The radio started to flicker with static and a wind around them picked up. Dean knew what this meant, and instantly started looking around.

"Quick!" He got his brother to his feet, and started walking out of the house with him and Prue. But they couldn't go anywhere. Prue looked at the door to see Constance blocking the way. She was angry. Angry at being home and angry at being stopped of her most recent kill. This was not the way it was supposed to work.

Constance made her way over to the three cousins, he hands out ready to attack. Prue took Sam's weight as Dean held the gun at her. He shot, and she disappeared. But then she reappeared by the stairs of the house.

Suddenly, the sound of laughing upstairs could be heard. Water started dripping from the ceiling. The ghost looked around with a frown on her face.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." A little girl appeared on the stairs. She couldn't have been more than five years old. A boy, about seven, appeared next to her.

"Who are they?" Prue asked, just as Constance screamed. The children ran to their mother and she howled in pain. The howl is out of this world, and only ends when the ghosts all disappear in a large puddle on the floor. The puddle disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

It's over.

"This was where she killed her kids, Sam said, sort of answering Prue's question, "She couldn't go home because she was too scared to face her kids."

"Nice work, Sammy," Dean grinned, "You found her weak spot."

"What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, Dean?" Prue now turned on her cousin as he walked over to his Impala.

"It gave Sammy the chance he needed!" he brushed his hands over his beloved car now that everyone was save, "I'll tell you one thing, though. If you screw up my car, I'll kill you!"

By the time they all got back, they didn't want to talk. It was too late. Sam needed to rest, and Dean kindly offered his bed. He would crash on the couch for the night. And it wasn't like he was alone. Prue couldn't sleep after all that, and Piper still wanted to talk about her powers.

They'd managed to convince Phoebe and Adam to get some shut eye, but Prue wondered how long it would take for one of them to come sneaking down the stairs. Her money was on Phoebe.

"So, ghosts exist?" Piper asked.

"Vengeful spirits," Dean corrected her, "Ghosts aren't powerful enough to be seen. It's the anger that pulls the spirits into this world to actually attack. The problem with them is..."

"They kill." Prue finished her cousin's sentence, and laughed at the face he pulled. That was a major problem.

"So, our powers?"

"I really think we need to keep them." Prue admitted. She'd been able to get Sam out of the car because of her powers. Dean, though, disagreed. His hunter instinct was telling him that their powers were bad news. They needed to get rid of them before other hunters came after them.

"It'll be six against one." Prue pointed out.

"That's if there's just one hunter," Dean corrected her, "Some of them hunt in pairs. And then there's no guarantee that we'll be all together. It's not like they'll come knocking on the door for a beer."

Prue sighed with a frown. She really felt like they needed to keep their powers, and more importantly control them. That meant practice.

"But if we're evil..." Piper still worried about the church aspect.

"It is how you use your powers," Dean explained, realizing that his fears were getting to his cousin, "If you use them for good then you can be good. But there is a higher risk of being tempted to use them for evil."

"You mean like Phoebe using hers to win the lottery?"

"What?" Dean and Prue both looked at Piper with anger in their eyes.

"You know what," Dean shook his head, taking a mouthful of his beer, "Let me make some phone calls and then we'll chat. I need to find out some more before I even think about us keeping our powers."

The two siblings agreed with their cousin. He knew best. They would wait to hear from him.

* * *

"It's great to have you back home, Dean." Adam grinned from the table in Quake. As usual, he had been treated to a birthday meal. Unlike other years, this was a big family meal. Adam had suggested it, since Dean was sticking around for some time. The older Winchester, although slightly disappointed, agreed to it.

"Yeah, it really is." Sam smiled, as he raised his glass of water. He winced taking a drink, still suffering from the effects of the ghost.

"Well, I'm here to stay," Dean nodded, "At least for the time being."

Dean's eyes wandered to a young blonde girl who had walked into the restaurant. She couldn't be more than 18, but she was hot. And she was looking at him.

No, she wasn't. She was looking at his baby brother.

"You know her, Ads?"

"That's Molly," Adam laughed, "I said I'd go out with her after dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hey, be my guest," Dean laughed, "But when she dumps you, give her my number, okay?"

"She is way too young for you, Dean!" Phoebe smacked his arm with a laugh, "It would be illegal."

Adam tapped his brother's shoulder and rushed off to the high school girl, kissing her before leading her out of the restaurant.

"Did I just get dumped by my brother for some girl?" Dean asked, looking around at the table.

"I think he's learning from the best." Prue laughed, winking at her eldest cousin.

"I second that." Piper now giggled at Dean's mock hurt. He put his hand to his chest, faking a broken heart, making everyone at the table laugh. Despite the powers, it was certainly good to be back home.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'd love to hear what you think about the changes I made to the pilot episode. The woman in white legend was a favourite of mine before Supernatural, so I had fun with converting it and adding Prue into the story.  
**

**I really do love reading your reviews!**


	3. Episode 3: Daddy Dearest

**Thank you for the reviews. I know there was confusion over the headaches that Sam gets. As I wanted to stick to the way his powers were shown in Supernatural, I kept that in but yes it doesn't make much sense since the demon was after Adam. There is a reason for his powers to be the way they are and I'll explain that over the series. I already have that planned out :)  
**

**I was also asked if I'm going to do all the episodes, or just the most entertaining ones. I can't put all the episodes into one season (there are 44 episodes but only 22 in the season) but that doesn't mean I won't go back to them at some point. I do want to focus on creating my own episodes though as the season continues, so there may even be fresh, unique episodes. In some cases, like this one, the episodes will be joined together.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. There's been a lot of mention of John being missing right now, but what about Victor? Well, this is his episode.**

Episode 3: Daddy Dearest  


"So, we're agreed? 20 minutes?" Prue spoke as she made her way to the front door. This was not something that she wanted to do. Yes, she had just found out that she'd gotten the job at Buckland's Auction House after that dreadful interview, but she didn't feel like celebrating at a housewarming party for the neighbors. She wanted her bed, and her comfortable PJs. She was still sorting things out with Andy.

"Prue, you can't do a party in 20 minutes." Dean rolled his green eyes, reaching the front door first. Well, maybe you could if you met a cute girl—or guy in Prue's case—and went home with her. But that wasn't Prue's style, and she was now officially dating Andy. Dean was glad. He'd always liked the guy.

"Prue's party tips—meet, greet and bail." Phoebe joked, finally glad to be getting out of the house that week. Dean opened the door, allowing his three female cousins to walk out the house first. Adam was next, laughing at the girls, and then Dean followed. Making sure the house was locked, he followed everyone down the stairs, as the girls continued complaining. Prue was using her new job as an excuse, but it didn't really wash.

"Some of us have school and we're still going." Adam pulled his eldest cousin towards the house across the street. He had agreed though that it was a waste of time. He didn't expect anyone his own age to be there, and was really just showing his face. Dean and Phoebe were the ones that really wanted to go. Sam got it easy with no longer living at the Manor. When Prue tried to use Piper's bad hair day as an excuse, Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm. The two youngest members of the group now pulled her towards the house across the street.

"Hey, we could always throw a party and charge commission," Phoebe now suggested, looking at Dean knowing he would be onboard, "It's a great way to make extra cash." She was still annoyed that the lottery ticket she bought ended up with numbers disappearing. It turned out that magic would protect itself from being used for personal gain. The only saving grace of that day was that the elderly couple hadn't lost their house.

"You could always get a job." Prue threw the dig as they all stepped into the house across the street. Marshall was the first to greet them, with Cynda just behind them. They were new to the block, but the Halliwells and Winchesters knew the house back to front.

"It's the Halliwell sisters and Winchester brothers," Marshall smiled, patting Dean on the back, "Now the party can really start."

"It's about time you showed!" Cynda now grinned, also looking directly at Dean.

"Prue! I'm glad you made it." Fritz now said. They were three siblings who had bought the house after being left money when their father died. It seemed like everyone was inheriting something these days.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz." Prue said through gritted teeth. She really didn't want to be here.

"The place looks great, Marshall." Piper complimented as she looked around the house. It really did. It was in much better state than their house, and they'd been there all their lives.

"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much," Marshall explained, "You guys knew the old owners, didn't you?"

"Oh, we basically grew up with the kids." Phoebe explained with a grin.

"We probably know the house better than you guys," Adam now chimed in, "Huh, Dean?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows knowing the amount of times a teenaged Dean Winchester snuck in between the two houses. One of the girls that lived here was a friends with benefits. Dean rolled his eyes as Phoebe joined in.

"Of course, you and—which one was it—Sarah?"

"Whoa!" Dean held his hands up in protest, "A little too young for me, Phoebs. Try Rachel."

"Wow! You remembered a name!" Adam laughed at his big brother, which Dean couldn't help but grin proudly at.

"That's right," Piper laughed, "Grams always knew when you snuck over, you know."

"Oh, the bar's dry," Fritz laughed at the cousins before turning his attention to his sister, "I'll take care of it."

"No, my turn." She shook her head, crushing a beer can with her hands. Dean grinned and followed her through the house, offering to help.

As Marshall and Fritz left them to enjoy the party, Prue was ready to leave. But the others weren't having any of it. Adam was a little annoyed that Dean had left him to chat up the hostess, but that was just Dean. Adam stopped his eldest cousin from leaving, as Phoebe pointed out Andy standing in a corner, talking to a few people.

"Phoebe, you didn't." Prue complained. Adam had said that this was a bad idea, but everyone overruled him. His young 19 years had nothing on their mid to late 20s.

"Hi, Andy!" Piper chimed and then pulled her sister and cousin away. Prue was left with Andy.

"I'm working on their subtlety." She spoke with a genuine smile. As much as she worried about their relationship together, she did like the man. They were high school sweethearts. Just after Adam's birthday they'd spoken about taking their relationship slow—with the nine year gap between seeing each other, Prue wanted to start from the beginning, especially with her life getting ever more complicated. Andy had agreed to it, and that was it. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since, and it wasn't for lack of trying on Andy's part.

Even Dean had defended the guy, telling Prue that he deserved something, even if it was a breakup phone call. The womanizing, commitment-phobe was all chivalrous when it did come to actual relationships. Prue had to admit that the boy was growing up. Maybe being in the same place for a month was doing him some good.

"So, I didn't want to push, but I was wondering if you're not doing anything," Andy started and stumbled over his words a little, "I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so..."

"Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year," Prue smiled. Andy knew that she loved basketball. She'd been the high school cheerleader to his basketball player, "Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"

"Impressive," Andy chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

"Let me check my diary..." she nodded her head, just as Fritz returned. He interrupted long enough with a thing about parking tickets, giving Prue the perfect chance to get away. But Prue was too quick for her. He joined her on the porch of the Manor. Frowning, she looked at the door.

"Phoebe? Dean?" Her mind wandered to the last person out. Was it Phoebe? She was sure it was Dean, and he wouldn't leave the front door open. Maybe someone had come back for something. She almost had a heart attack when she saw a large black dog standing on the stairs, barking at her. The dog's eyes glowed as Prue rushed back outside of the house and straight into Andy's arms.

* * *

"Hey Haley!" Tommy smiled into the camera, taking a video of his trip. He was out with a couple of friends for a few weeks. Camping was the one thing he loved to do, but his big sister hated it. She hated the idea of being stuck in the wilderness, and what is a bear turned up? "Day six! We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow."

Turning off the camera, he sent the video to his sister by email. He would talk to her tomorrow. He promised to check in every single day. After their parents died, it was just them and their little brother. Haley had taken it upon herself to protect them and act like mom. At times Tommy hated it, but he also loved it. It meant she loved him.

His two friends were laughing and joking outside, play fighting or something. Suddenly it all went quiet. Tommy frowned, "Brad? Gary? What's going on?"

While he climbed out of his tent to check, he missed the large figure that was forming behind him through the tent. The shadow may have made the figure look larger than it really was, but it was still coming right towards him.

Tommy was able to let off a shout, just as the figure grabbed him, clawing into his back.

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

"How big did you say this dog was again?" Phoebe asked. She'd rushed over with the rest of the family as soon she Piper had received the call to say that a dog was in the house. Andy was checking the house for an intruder, and Prue didn't want to leave him alone in case he went up to the attic. He would have gone up there eventually, because there were dog scratches on the door.

Adam had even managed to find Dean cozying up to Cynda. The older Winchester complained about the interruption until he heard the reason. The Halliwell sisters were certainly happy they had their eldest cousin back in the house now. He just seemed to make everything seem safe. Of course, he felt the need to grab his sawed off shotgun before walking into the house, just in case the dog was still there. Andy had scolded him for having it without a permit, especially having a sawed off one.

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper questioned, and Prue just had to get a dig in about the front door being left open.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister.

"I locked the door, Prue," Dean frowned, "I made sure it was locked."

"So, how did it get in then?"

"It had to have an owner," Adam thought of the logical fact, "A dog wouldn't be able to open—especially unlock—a door."

Prue sighed with a nod. Dean was distracted by his phone going off.

"'Scuse me a second." He frowned, reading the text message that he had just received. They were co-ordinates. He recognized them instantly. This was the way his ex-marine father always communicated. Wait, his father. John was getting in touch with him?

'_Dad?'_ Dean couldn't help but text back. But he just received a _'GO!'_ back and that was it. No confirmation of whether it was his dad or not. He decided against telling anyone for now. He needed to figure out where those co-ordinates were heading.

When he looked back up, he'd realized that everyone had left him. But he could hear raised voices in the kitchen. Prue had gone that way to check the back door. She wanted to make sure it was locked after that scare.

While she was out in the laundry room, she missed Phoebe grabbing a set of keys and locking the door. Prue just stood, looking through the glass at her sister and two cousins as they laughed at her predicament.

* * *

The next morning, Prue had left the house early. She was still pissed off at her sisters and cousins for their little prank. They'd locked her out of the house for a good 10 minutes. Luckily, not completely out of the house. She was in the warmth of the laundry room.

Now, she was in the warmth of her new office. It wasn't really new, though, now. She'd been at Bucklands for almost two weeks and was settling in well. The only person she didn't seem to get along with was Hannah, Rex's snidey assistant. She was sure there was something going on between the two of them.

She started making a list of everything they would need to do to protect their home, when the sound of a man clearing his throat caught her attention. Looking up, she was shocked to see a man she didn't recognize in the room.

"I was told that you might be able to help me," the man said, taking a ring off his wedding finger and placing it on the desk, "I'd like to have this appraised."

"Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser." She informed him, and was just about to direct him. However, he touched her with talk of how it was a family heirloom. It was obviously something that meant a lot to him, so she decided to make use of her skills.

"I think I've seen a ring similar to this before," Prue now said, as she looked at the beautiful, antique ring, "The setting's quite old. At least 17th century."

She now looked for a specific book, telling the man that it was just an educated guess and not a definitely appraisal. She wasn't the woman for that. It didn't seem to bother him, as he made himself at home in her office chair. The way he acted so familiar bothered him, but she went back to the ring.

The more she looked into the details of the ring, the more she realized that she had seen something like this before. The way the stones were set in twos, making it a symbol of duality, brought back memories. It was a wedding ring.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I think you know what my name is..." he said, but it was the final word after the pause that caught her attention, "Prudence."

Prue shook her head, throwing the ring on the table towards him, "Get out and stay away from us."

The man—her father—put his ring back on and stood.

"I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner?" he didn't even have the courage or thought to apologize after all these years, "Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk."

"After how you abandoned us? How dare you."

Victor Bennett smiled at the sound of Prue's temper. It was just like his. As she pointed out where their personalities differed, he knew that he had some making up to do. He knew his eldest daughter would have taken leaving the hardest, but it wasn't up to him. He had to help her see that, especially now that their Grams was out of their lives.

"Get out before I have you thrown out."

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Victor asked before walking out of the office. He would give her time.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch with the laptop open on his knees. The co-ordinates he'd received from last night were leading him to Black Water Ridge. It was a tiny location on the map, pretty much just woodland. What the hell could his dad want him to go there for? That was if it was his dad after all this.

The slamming of the front door pulled him out of his thoughts. Prue stormed into the house, slamming her keys on the cabinet and forcefully hanging her coat up.

"What's Phoebe done now?" Dean couldn't help but ask. There was only Phoebe who could rile her this much. Even when Dean was being his usual, womanizing—well, sexual—self, he never got this much of a rise from her.

"I can't believe him!" She screamed.

_Him?_ Dean thought to himself, "Okay. What did Andy do?"

"Not Andy." Prue sighed, sitting herself down next to her cousin, placing her head on his shoulder. Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in tight.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked her, "I've never seen anyone but Phoebe get to you like this."

"Yeah, well, you've never seen me when someone talks about my dad," Prue sighed, "He's in town. Came to see me at work."

Prue missed the look of shock on Dean's face as he took the news in. It seemed like the day for abandoning dads turning up—well, sort of in his case.

"I just..." Prue sighed and at forward, placing her hands on her knees. She ran her hands through her short black hair, as Dean rubbed her back comforting her, "He pisses me off so much. He didn't even have the courage to apologize for abandoning us. I mean, he didn't even come back for us when our mom died! He was a no show for 20 years and he just walks into my office like it was last week. And you know what he wanted?" Prue turned to face her cousin. He just pursed his lips and shook his head. He wasn't going to argue with her right now, "Dinner. He wants dinner with me, Piper and Phoebe. Like he just gets to catch up because he's been away on business for a few weeks or something stupid. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out we're witches, he just rolls into town?"

"I'd say yes," Dean nodded, "But I got a text from my dad yesterday after him not talking to me for six months."

"Really?" That distracted Prue enough for now.

"Yeah, I think so, anyway," Dean nodded, "Sent me co-ordinates for some strange reason. He'd do it now and then when there was a hunt I needed to take care of myself. But...this just seems strange."

"Where is it?"

"Close by, actually," Dean sighed, "I'm gonna take Adam out I think later on. It's probably about time he learned to protect himself. I don't think he'd want to go back to normal if we did give up our powers, so I'm gonna give him some target practice. This place seems safe enough."

Prue laid back into the comfy couch and just stared at the screen that Dean had open. It was just a map of the area, and didn't look like much at all. Maybe she could go with them and avoid her daddy issues.

"Are you gonna tell your sisters?" He asked, without even looking at her.

"I guess I have to," Prue sighed, hating to admit this to herself, "They'll find out sooner or later. I'd rather they find out from me. Are you gonna tell Sam and Adam about the text being from your dad?"

"I guess I have to." Dean nodded his head. This wasn't something that he could keep from them. There had already been far too many secrets.

* * *

Phoebe couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten off the phone from her sister. Her dad—the man she'd gone to New York in search for—was actually here. She hadn't seen him since she was a toddler. She didn't really have many memories of him at all growing up. But she had to see him. Had to know what he looked like now and why he'd abandoned her.

Prue may not have cared, but Phoebe did. She wanted her dad in her life.

"Daddy?" Phoebe called out as she heard her father tell her to enter.

"Well, well," the tall, dark-haired man smiled at her, standing from the massage that he was receiving, "What a nice surprise."

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this," she didn't really know where to look, "Prue said that you wanted dinner but I..."

"No, nonsense," Victor brushed her apologies off and took every inch of his baby girl in. Now he just had to get the name right, "My baby girl. Let me get a good look at you, little...Piper?" at Phoebe's crushed look, Victor mentally kicked himself, "Phoebe."

"Yeah, that's okay," Phoebe tried to brush off the disappointment. This wasn't something the Winchesters ever dealt with when it came to their father. He may have dropped in and left every now and then, but at least he knew his sons, "People confuse us all the time."

"Are you kidding?" Victor was appalled with himself, "I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make this up to you," and he did it the only way he knew how, "How about some room service?"

When Phoebe mentioned that she'd just eaten, Victor offered to get her a drink. He did check that she was legal right now. Phoebe Halliwell was just shy of her 24th birthday, not that many made a fuss of it. Her sisters weren't that big on birthdays like Dean Winchester was. He was the only one to really make a fuss on all of them, because birthdays mattered to him; all birthdays except his own. But her dad should have known how old she was.

Victor continued to offer things that would make it up to her for not knowing which daughter he was talking to, but she didn't want anything. She just wanted to look at her father. She had his eyes, and he noticed that too. At least that put a smile on her face.

As Victor pulled his daughter into a hug, Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. Her father was holding the Book of Shadows somewhere. It looked like the Halliwell Manor. Wherever it was, it made Phoebe feel uneasy.

So, as soon as the hotel phone rang, Phoebe made an excuse and bolted out of the door. She needed to see her sisters and cousins.

* * *

Dean had gone out for some more supplies for his upcoming hunting trip. He had no idea what his dad—if it was his dad—was sending him to, so he wanted to be ready. He needed iron, salt and more importantly more bullets for his weapons. Prue had decided to join him, after the phone calls she had to her sisters. Telling them about their estranged father was something she should have done face to face, but it was just easier for her to do it over the phone. She'd live to regret that decision based on Piper's outburst.

The empty manor meant that it was possible for the mailman to get into the house undisturbed. He held out his finger, allowing it to turn into a key. This was the way he'd gotten into the house the night before. But Prue coming home early had distracted him and it meant he needed to transform to keep his cover. He couldn't do with the Halliwells or Winchesters finding out about him yet.

Knowing exactly where that one item he needs is, he went right up to the attic and bashed the door in. There was the Book of Shadows, on the pedestal that the two sets of siblings had placed in the middle of the attic. The mailman grinned and grabbed it, rushing out of the house. As he made for the door, the Book flew out of his hands and back into the house. He frowned, trying again but the Book was stopping itself from leaving the house. It was already protecting itself from evil.

A car pulled into the driveway, and the mailman had no choice but to change his tactics. He would have to leave the Book of Shadows but couldn't just leave it in the foyer. He quickly threw it into the living room, as the doors to the black American muscle car slammed. Prue and Dean were back from their trip out.

The mailman thought of the best thing to do right now, and that was to shift his form into Andy. It was just in time as the cousins walked into the house.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Hey, Andy." Dean offered a small wave, before walking straight into the kitchen. The two needed a chance to talk.

"The, uh, door was open." The shifter Andy lied, making Prue frown. She knew that wasn't possible. She and Dean made sure that they'd locked it up, "I just thought I'd check on you and saw it open. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Want me to check upstairs?"

Prue had looked around the room to see the Book of Shadows peeking out from behind the couch, "Oh, erm, no, no. That's okay, really," she quickly used her telekinesis to make the Book slide underneath the coffee table, so Andy wouldn't see it, "About tomorrow night. I changed my mind."

"Sorry?"

"Well, after 20 years my dad, Victor, turned up!"

"Your dad?" The shifter was confused at this conversation, and wasn't certain how much Andy knew about Prue's personal life. Prue was just saying that a game would be better than dinner with him, just as Cynda knocked on the door.

"Hey, everyone okay?" she asked, "I just thought I'd see if Dean..."

"Yeah, thanks," Prue smiled, "Dean!"

Dean walked back in from the kitchen to see a third person had joined them. He was not expecting to see Cynda here. He'd been interrupted from chatting to her last night, but now that it was morning he didn't want to pick up from where he'd left off. He had to admit that he really wasn't that interested in the woman.

He couldn't help but grin inwardly when Prue told him to get rid of her under her breath. It seemed she was in the middle of getting rid of Andy, too. Was there a problem?

"Hey, Cynda," he walked down the steps to the house, leading Cynda that way, "It was a great party last night."

As he was out of Prue's earshot, she could turn back to Andy. He decided that it was time for him to leave and kissed her on the cheek.

Dean had gotten rid of Cynda, and the two of them were now back in the Manor. Dean closed the door behind him, his eyebrows raised, "Did I really give her signals to come over here?"

Prue couldn't even smirk at that, she just pulled Dean into the living room and retrieved the Book of Shadows.

"Why is this downstairs?"

"Well, I didn't bring it down," Dean shook his head with a deep frown, "I'm guessing you didn't. Piper, Phoebe or Adam?"

"We'll have to ask them." Prue said and made her way up to the attic to put the Book where it belonged. Dean followed her but wasn't really paying attention. He walked into her as she stopped suddenly in front of her.

"What the hell?"

Dean looked up to see the broken attic door. He instantly went into protective hunter mode and stood in front of Prue, leading the way into the attic. It wasn't any of his cousins or brothers that had gone for the Book. There'd been someone in the house who wanted it. The dog last night now seemed like way too much of a coincidence.

* * *

Dean didn't really want to leave his cousins after everything that had been going on, but Prue made it clear that he needed to go. There was a reason his dad had given him those co-ordinates. He then offered to leave Adam here, but Prue told him to take his little brother. She even said to take both of his brothers. They'd both need to know all about hunting, and Sam had proven himself interested two weeks ago with the ghost in Jericho.

It still didn't make it easier, though. Someone—or something—had broken into the house and smashed the attic door. He/she/it was after their Book of Shadows. Dean wasn't sure what to make of the attack. If it was hunters, they wouldn't be after the Book. It had to be evil trying to get their ancient tome.

As he packed his bag, Adam walked past his room, "Hey, Ads!"

Adam peered into his brother's room and his heart instantly dropped. His brother was packing; again. He knew it would happen sooner or later. For the last eight years his brother hadn't remained longer than a couple of weeks. Since returning a month ago, Adam was just waiting for Dean to pack up his stuff and take off again.

"Were you gonna say goodbye?"

"What?" Dean frowned and then looked down at his bags. This was the second time in two weeks that Adam had thought he was leaving, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet," Adam sighed, "What's the bag for, then?"

"I thought we could go on a hunting trip," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "You, me and Sammy."

"Really?" Adam asked, excited at the idea of it. He threw his school bag on the floor outside the room and walked in. His eyes never left Dean's green orbs, "You serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious," Dean laughed, "You wanna go then?"

"Did Sam say yes?"

"I had to twist his arm a little," Dean admitted, "The boy said he had some school work to get on with. He's such a nerd."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle, but was happy at Dean's idea. It had been a long time since he'd been away from the Manor, and a very long time since he'd been away with both his big brothers. Dean and Sam would often taken him for weekend trips out now and then when they were all younger and when Dean was able to get back. But that had stopped recently. Dean spent less and less time in San Francisco.

"Where we going?"

"A place called Black Water Ridge," Dean said, he would have the conversation about John texting the co-ordinates on the way when they were all in the car, "It's not that far from here. A couple of hours."

Adam grinned and nodded.

"Well, go bag your crap," Dean held up his hands, shaking his head, "Can't go until you do that. Just don't bring too much."

"You should tell Sam that," Adam laughed, leaving the room, "He's the girl."

As Adam laughed, Dean grinned. He loved spending time with his brothers, and loved them both for different aspects of their personalities. He did feel like he connected with Adam more though, probably because he was closer to his own personality compared to Sam. Adam was actually a good mix of the two brothers. He had Dean's taste for woman with Sam's brains. The kid was going to be a rock star.

* * *

Prue and Piper both rifled through the drawers of the kitchen, as Phoebe sat at the table with a sigh.

"You don't know for sure."

"I know plenty," Prue countered her little sister, "First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough."

Dean had already said he'd make sure the door was fixed when he came back from his hunting trip. He was just sorry that he couldn't sort it out before he left.

Piper grabbed a phone book out of one of the drawers and passed it to Prue, both of them now sitting at the table.

"Why would somebody want the book?"

"They know what it can do," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "They want its power, our power."

"So, it means it's someone who knows we're witches." Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, someone like Victor."

"Dad?" Phoebe asked. She hadn't told them about her premonition yet, but knew that it was going to come up. Prue had a logical reasoning for thinking it was their father. The moment he showed up, there'd been two attempts on the Book of Shadows. But considering they'd faced a warlock a month ago, it didn't full may sense.

"Okay," Phoebe nodded, "Let's say for the sake of argument that he is after the Book, wouldn't he have taken it with him? It was left behind."

Piper offered the suggestion that they report it as a break in, just as Dean and Adam walked through the door with their bags.

"What are you gonna tell the cops?" Dean laughed at his middle cousins, "That someone broke in trying to steal our broomsticks? You have any idea how crazy it would all sound to outsiders?"

"And anyway, Andy was here."

"Andy?" Phoebe now pointed out, "Again. How convenient. Coincidence, much?"

Prue brushed her sister off and talked about hiding the Book. It had to be done or they couldn't leave the house. Piper made it very clear that she wanted to see their dad, and Phoebe wanted to go to dinner, too. Prue was dead against it.

With that conversation finished, Piper turned to her two cousins seeing their bags, "Where are you two going?"

"Brotherly bonding," Dean answered and then looked directly at Prue, "Anything happens you call me, okay? I'll be straight back home. I don't care about that text I got."

Prue nodded her head with a small smile. She loved this protective side of her cousin, but he needed to go and see what his own dad wanted.

"Sam going too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup," Adam had a large grin on his face, "And I get to ride shotgun."

Adam rushed out of the room to make sure he got to do just that, making Dean laugh, "We'll be back Sunday. Remember to call me."

It didn't take long for the elder of his two younger brothers to start questioning Dean's motives. There was no way he'd just decided to bring them both out on a hunting trip. Sammy was too smart for his own good.

Sam leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the front seat. He looked between his brothers.

"Why are we going there, Dean?"

"You both need to learn how to handle yourself," Dean was telling the truth, they did. But that wasn't the exact reason he'd chosen that spot, "It's secluded and we can shoot some guns. Target practice."

"Dean." Sam warned. He knew his brother was hiding something. They hadn't even gotten 10 minutes into the journey, but Sam needed to know why he'd demanded that Sam and Adam come with him on a trip out to the woods. When Dean said it was a hunting trip, Sam knew exactly what it meant. So did Adam, but the 19-year-old was choosing to ignore the warning signs.

"Look, I got a text okay," Dean finally answered his brother. It was going to happen eventually, "It was a set of co-ordinates."

"To Black Water Ridge?" Adam asked, looking over at his brothers. He looked at Sam to see the worry in his big puppy dog brown eyes.

"Yes."

"So you just go where the co-ordinates send you?" Sam laughed humorlessly, "This could be anything, Dean."

"It was Dad." Dean was growing more and more certain of it.

"What makes you think that?"

"His crazy marine training," Dean sighed, "That's how he communicated with me when we were on separate hunts and were planning on meeting afterwards. It's how he'd send me details to another hunt he'd found if I was closer. It's how I'd communicate with him. It was Dad, Sammy. I know it."

"So you think Dad's there?" Adam looked up with hope in his eyes. This wasn't what Dean wanted to do.

"I don't know, Sherlock," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Either that or it's a hunt and he wants me to take care of it."

"I thought Dad wanted you to get out."

"Maybe he thinks I've had long enough out," Dean shrugged, "Look, I've checked the area and there's not much there. I figured we could catch up properly and I'd teach you a bit more of hunting while we were out there, anyway. Can we just have a good weekend without all the questions, please?"

Sam sat back in the chair, folding his arms. He knew he wasn't getting anything more from his brother, especially when Dean twiddled the knob on the radio and the music blasted around the Impala.

"I'd be Watson, by the way," Adam now said under his breath.

"What?"

"Watson is the side-kick."

"You saying I'm Sherlock?" Dean asked with a laugh, and then grinned widely, "Cool."

* * *

Prue had ended up seeing Andy that night after all. He'd been an amazing sounding board when it came to Victor. She didn't really want to use him for that, but she needed to talk to someone. Dean was great, but he had his own father drama going on right now.

For some reason, it seemed a lot easier with Andy. Maybe it was because he wouldn't comment about his own experience. He just let Prue sound off. Not that Dean commented much, but right now Dean needed his own brothers and not hearing about Prue's daddy issues.

The best part about the night was Andy telling her to tell her father just what she thought about him. She deserved answers and there was only one man who could give her those answers. He was right, of course. So, he took her to Quake, where Victor sat at a table with his youngest two daughters. They were laughing about something, and that just made Prue angrier. How dare he make them laugh!

"Dad was filling us in," Phoebe smiled at her sister when she asked about what she was missing, "Memory lane."

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?" Prue looked directly into her father's eyes, waiting for him to give her an answer. Of course, her sisters started to defend him, but she wasn't hearing any of it. She wanted to know where he was when the family really needed it. Prue had sacrificed everything to save the house when Grams died. She'd given up her apartment, her relationship and really her life. She'd already felt like a mom, but now she'd become one to a high school senior. Not that she minded. She loved Adam to pieces, but they were struggling and Victor could have helped.

Of course, Dean and John could have helped but they had their own stuff. Prue knew that there was a reason John was always on the road—only she was finding out the truth now. The difference was John kept coming back and he'd give money when he could. He was sending Sam and Adam money to use for college, food, whatever they needed. Dean even helped out when he could, despite not really have a job while on the road.

With Victor, they'd heard nothing for 20 years—20 Goddamn years. He hadn't picked up the phone once.

"I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you." He admitted, but Prue shook her head, saying that it was clearly too late.

While they argued, a weight walked past them with a flambeau. Nobody saw Victor has he put his foot out forcing the waiter to trip. Piper instantly raised her hands to freeze the scene, and grabbed the dessert before it went flying everywhere. When the scene unfroze, the waiter fell on the floor embarrassed and confused. He quickly stood and took the flambeau from his boss, and quickly delivered it to the table, grateful that it hadn't gone everywhere.

"Nice reflexes," Victor pointed out and looked between the three sisters, "So, Piper, you freeze time. Prue, do you move objects? I guess that would make Phoebe's power premonitions. Now then. Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

* * *

_Victors knows about our powers._

Dean read the text as they pulled up outside the Black Water Ridge Ranger Station. Worried fled through his system as he read every word over and over again. How the hell did Victor know about their powers?

_Want me to come back?_

Dean decided to send a quick text back as they walked up to the Ranger Station, seeing if there was anything weird and wonderful going on here. There had to be a reason their own dad had sent them up here.

_Not yet. Enjoy your trip._

Dean nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. He knew his cousins were capable, but after everything over the last month, he just wanted to make sure they were protected.

"Black Water Ridge is pretty remote," Sam said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Dude, seriously. Can you stop your booty calls if you insist on bringing us out here?"

"That was Prue actually," Dean sighed, following his brother, "Victor is back in town."

"Oh." Sam frowned. Adam smirked and then picked up where his brother left off, pointing out at the map. He knew enough about camping from his childhood to read this 3D map of the national forest.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear!" Dean grinned, now pointing at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam looked at it, impressed.

"It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A forest ranger interrupted them, startling the two older Winchesters. Adam just laughed.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Black Water Ridge by any chance?" The ranger asked.

"Erm, no sir," Sam stuttered, "We're environmental study majors working on a paper."

"Recycle, man!" Dean grinned with a raise of the fist. Adam couldn't help but chuckle at his two idiotic brothers. It was just like being back with them as kids.

"Bull," the ranger shook his head, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean looked to consider the question at first, and then decided to go with it, "Yes, we are, Ranger..." Dean took a brief look at his name badge, "Wilkinson."

"I'll tell you exactly what I told her," the ranger sighed, shaking his head, "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back until the 17th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head. He definitely had to agree with that. It was only the 12th of October. Ranger Wilkinson just smiled, and asked the boys to pass on the message that the girl's brother would be fine.

"Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean grinned at the ranger.

"That's putting it mildly."

Adam and Sam just watched the two of them discuss this girl that they'd never even met. Dean was very convincing when he needed and wanted to be. The eldest Winchester soon started asking to see the backcountry permit, on the pretence that it was to show Haley the return date. After a few moments of silence, though, the ranger agreed and took them into the station to get the paperwork.

10 minutes later, they had the paperwork and were back in the Impala. Adam just looked at his brother in awe.

"Are you cruising for a hookup?" Sam asked, and continued off Dean's fake hurt look, "Dad is in Black Water Ridge. Why aren't we going straight there?"

"We don't know if Dad is there," Dean pointed out, "It could be a case, so we're gonna check all our options. Look Adam can come in to see the girl with me. Want that, Ads?"

"Hell yeah!" Adam nodded, wanting to know all about this part of his brother's life.

"Hell no!" Sam shook his head, "Why are you so gung-ho on getting Adam into this now? I thought you and Dad wanted to protect us."

"We did," Dean nodded, "And then we got these powers. Until I can figure out what that means, you're gonna learn about the supernatural. This is the best way. Trust me."

Dean briefed Adam as he pulled out a couple of fake IDs from the glove compartment. He'd already worked on getting documents for the rest of his family over the last couple of weeks, knowing that they'd end up coming on hunts with him. The last one was evidence of that.

Adam watched his eldest brother with raised eyebrows, "These are illegal."

"A lot of stuff is when it comes to hunting, bro," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It's just something you get used to. But _only_ when hunting. Got it?"

Adam nodded his head and looked back at Sam. He could see the disapproving look. The youngest Winchester took everything in that his brother told him, as they made their way up to a house. A fairly short, toned, brunette answered the door.

"Haley Collins?" Dean asked, "This is Adam. I'm Dean. We're, ah, rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. Wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother, Tommy."

The girl wasn't buying it and wanted to see the ID. Of course, the brothers agreed and showed the documents that they had. That seemed to appease her for now, but Adam could see a suspicious glint in her eyes. They were gonna get caught out at some point. He remember the poker face he'd developed during the last couple of years of high school, and walked into the house looking around. A younger boy was sitting at a table with a laptop.

"Nice car." Haley commented, and Adam couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what his brother loved to hear.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Adam now asked, looking around at the photos on the wall. The three siblings looked close, very much like his own family.

"He checks in every day. Emails, photos, videos..." Haley explained, "We haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Poor cell reception?" Adam couldn't help, but was knocked down when she said he had a satellite phone. There was no excuse for that.

"He could be having fun and forgot to check in." Dean offered, but now the younger sibling-Ben-spoke up, saying that it wouldn't happen. Adam's heart broke when he found out why. He'd lost his mom when he was just a baby and their dad virtually walked out. Haley's parents had both died. No wonder the three of them were close. It definitely made sense that he wouldn't have just forgotten to do something. Adam made a note that this definitely wasn't someone like Dean, who could forget—but would usually check in the next morning once he sobered up.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Dean now asked, which Haley was happy to offer. They looked through a range of stills and then came across the most recent video. Adam didn't miss the shadow that flickered past the screen behind the tent. It was fast, but it was definitely there.

As Adam got a copy of the information, Dean said that they would be going out to Black Water Ridge tomorrow. It was now clear that Haley had had enough of sitting around worrying. She wanted to get out there, and had hired someone. This was the first time Adam saw a hint of worry in Dean's eyes about his own dad. He just said something simple like "I think I know how you feel" but Adam didn't miss it. The last seven months had been difficult for all of them, but Dean had been around their dad and he just left. Who knew what was going on?

That was also the first time Adam felt his own worry for his dad. Before now, Dean's confidence in John's safety was enough, but not anymore. Dean didn't have that confidence anymore.

As soon as they left, Dean and Adam went straight to the bar that they'd dropped Sam off at. He'd decided to research missing hikers upon Dean's request. The eldest Winchester was certain there was a cast here, and not that Dad was here. Adam wasn't sure what worried him the most.

"You did good in there, kid," Dean complimented his brother, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dean." Adam smiled softly. It wasn't often Dean complimented someone like that, so he would definitely take it while he could.

As soon as they got to the bar, they spotted Sam in the corner. The laptop was open and John's journal was on the table. Adam had looked through it on the journey to Black Water and was amazed at some of the creatures and mythical beings mentioned. There were demons, ghosts and all sorts of urban legends. Everything that their father had come up against. In almost 20 years, John had seen almost everything that childhood nightmares were made of, but he still hadn't come across the demon that had killed their mom.

Sam had already pulled out all the newspaper articles that he'd found. It turned out that there might be a case here, and that was what John had directed them to. The middle Winchester couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. He had really hoped to see his dad right now. He had so many questions, and no way of getting hold of the man. He'd have to steal Dean's phone later to get the number the man had text him from.

"So, anything?" Dean asked, sitting at the table with his youngest brother. Sam instantly went into the details of everything that he'd found. There had been bear attacks every 23 years without fail. Large groups of hikers would go to Black Water Ridge and not make it out alive, all except one. Sam knew what that meant and he'd already done a search on the guy to get his address. They were going to pay a little visit.

* * *

Prue didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Really, she did need to find out what her dad knew about them, but it didn't mean she wanted a conversation with him. He'd just dodge questions like he had done all night.

Piper on the other hand really wanted to know. If Victor knew about their powers, maybe he'd know what it meant for them. Maybe he could tell them if they were evil, or if they could be good witches. However, they didn't quite get into the talking about their powers. After opening the door, Victor looked around at the various photos. He picked up the odd one and commented on them. One that he spent time on was one of Prue at a piano recital.

"Not a very good shot. My fault," Victor admitted, "I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, you see there. That's her." Victor showed Prue the photo and she looked at it in a completely different way to any way that she had in the past. None of them had ever noticed that Patty Halliwell was in that one photo.

He then picked up another photo, commenting that it was smaller than it used to be thanks to a piece missing. He was no longer in the shot. It was one of the three Halliwell sisters, their Winchester cousins and Grams. John Winchester was stood on one side, and the sisters could only guess that Victor was on the other side.

"I think Grams cut you out." Phoebe pointed out. The youngest Halliwell sister then cut into the thing that she really wanted to talk about. She was the most excited of them all, and ignored the fact that Piper was asking them if they wanted coffee and whether they needed cream or sugar.

"I got stuck with the power to see the future, like Sam," Phoebe sighed, "How uncool is that?"

"Well, from what your mom always said, it was considered one of the more desirable powers."

"Unless you don't desire what you see."

"How long have you known?" Prue decided if he was going to be here, they would chat about this. And he was going to answer her questions, "About us, our powers? How long?"

"I knew there was a possibility," Victor explained, "That's why I came back to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yep," Phoebe nodded, "Dean and I got back and we went to the attic. I read an incantation from the Book and..."

"Phoebe!" Prue warned under her breath.

"Ahh, the Book of Shadows," Victor nodded his head, "Not exactly summer reading. Is that where it still is? The attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

* * *

The three Winchesters sat in the home of Mr. Shaw. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was shakily drinking a glass of whiskey. All Adam and Sam could do was stare at the poor man.

"So, it was a grizzly that attacked them?" Dean questioned, grabbing his brothers' legs and squeezing hard. They really needed to stop staring. The poor man had just explained that his parents had been mauled when he was just a kid, "Did the same thing happen to the others that went missing that year?"

When there was a pause, Dean knew he had hit a sore spot, "Look, what about the other people that year? Was it the same thing?"

There was another pause and Dean sighed. This man did not want to revisit that night during the 1950s.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that," Mr. Shaw disagreed, "Not like it'd make a difference, anyway. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"What did you see, Mr. Shaw?" Sam asked softly, leaning forward and placing his hands on his legs.

"Nothing," Mr. Shaw laughed to himself, "It moved too fast to see and hid too well. I heard it though. There was a roar. Wasn't like a man or animal."

"And it came at night?" Adam questioned.

"Got inside our cabin. Unlocked the damn door," the man now explained, looking at each of the three men, "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Adam frowned with concern.

"Dragged them off into the night," Mr. Shaw shook his head as he thought back to that terrible night. He had tried not to revisit it, but it was hard. During his teenage years he finally turned to drink and drugs, but they still weren't helping, "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since."

There was another pause as he thought about what to say afterwards. Should he tell them? Finally he decided that he should, and lifted his shirt saying that the creature had left something to remember him by.

Dean swallowed hard looking at the three long scars. They were certainly claw marks.

"There's something evil in those wood," the man said, pulling his shirt back down, embarrassed at the marks, "It was some sort of a demon."

And Dean would have been willing to agree, except it was nothing like a demon he knew. Or a ghost. As he and his brothers got back into the car, deciding to find a motel, Dean talked about all the options that there were. Demons and ghosts didn't need to use doors, but shinwalkers, black dogs and many other creatures certainly did.

There was good news if it was "corporeal" as Professor Sam put it. It was something they could kill.

It wasn't the best night's sleep they'd gotten. Adam and Sam took the two queen beds in the motel room, while Dean looked through all his options. He read through John's journal again, looking for any clue of what it could be.

After a few hours of searching, he pulled out his cell phone. Did his dad know? Surely not, otherwise he would have told him.

How were they going to deal with this? Being witches, they could come up with some sort of spell, but Dean wasn't too happy about that idea. He preferred his weapons. They were safer than magic. Magic was dark and evil.

He looked back down at his phone. Maybe he should call Bobby. He'd be able to help, wouldn't he? No, then he'd have to explain why his little brothers were with him on a hunt. He'd have to tell Bobby all about the Book of Shadows and the powers that the three of them and their Halliwell cousins had received. That wasn't a story he wanted to visit.

At some point in the night, Dean woke with his head in his arms on the motel table. He was awoken by the sound of movement in the room. Snapping awake, he looked around to see Adam turning over on the bed. This wasn't the best brotherly bonding trip, but it was a necessary one. There was a creature to kill and innocent people to save. This was what hunting was all about.

The sun was starting to come up. It was time to get out there and go hunting for this creature.

* * *

The discussion with Victor hadn't gone very well that night. Prue didn't like the idea of letting her father look through the Book of Shadows. Why was it the first thing he asked to look at after all these years? They should have had a conversation first.

Prue was uneasy about everything. There'd been two attempts on the Book of Shadows, and they just didn't feel safe in their home. It was just a coincidence that Victor was around at the time.

What made it worse was when Victor admitting to wanting the Book. He wanted to destroy it, and started to sound just like Dean. The Book was evil...that was where the power of the Charmed Ones came from. Was it really possible that Dean had been right all along? No, this was her father. He was manipulating his way.

He made a convincing argument when he brought up Patty's death. It was at the hands of demons after all, but he didn't elaborate. Instead, he continued on his path of wanting to protect his daughters, and to an extent their cousins.

"Mary had the right idea when she left Penny and got out of San Francisco," Victor argued, "It's just a shame the demons got to her anyway. She could have raised her boys without them ever suffering this horrible life. But you're all in danger. I battled with your grandmother when your mom died. She wanted you all to know you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought hard for you. Your grandmother was too strong."

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared?" Piper had gotten into the argument, "She loved us, all of us. She raised all six of us."

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" Prue wouldn't let herself believe it when Victor suggested it, though. The three sisters stuck together in the argument, making it clear that they would protect each other. They and their Winchester cousins would stick together throughout it all.

"Then you'll die together."

"No one can hurt us as bad as you." Prue said before she narrowed her eyes. Victor flew across the room, hitting the door frame hard. He stood up, hurt in his eyes. But it did the trick. He walked out of the door.

Now Prue was facing the consequences of her actions. Phoebe hated the fact that she'd used her powers on their mortal father. Even Piper wasn't happy about it. But Prue had to do it. She had to get their father out of their lives. He was bad news. She'd considered calling Dean, asking him to come back home, but there was nothing he could do. He needed to stay out there and do whatever his dad wanted them to do.

Prue was busy moving food around her plate the next morning, while Piper skulked around the kitchen. They didn't even say a word when Phoebe walked into the room. Of course, her sarcastic nature came through as she talked to herself, wishing herself a good morning. But it wasn't enough to get the three sisters talking again.

Phoebe decided that a truce had to be called, and to do that she had to tell the truth. She had to admit that her big sister was right. That premonition made it clear that Victor was out to steal the Book of Shadows and was out to hurt them.

Unlike previous confessions of similar natures, Prue didn't fly off the handle. She just stood and hugged her sister tightly. The poor girl just wanted her dad in her life, and Prue couldn't stop that from happening. But at least she was now seeing sense.

It was during the hug that Piper noticed something on the floor. Prue didn't need a second glance to know what it was.

"It's Dad's ring." He wouldn't go anywhere without it. He needed it back, even if he was evil.

* * *

As soon as his brothers were up, they made their way back to the car and up to Black Water Ridge. They were going to keep Haley and her kid brother safe, while they hunted for whatever it was. Dean had an idea, but he needed to get out there before he confirmed it.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean called out from the Impala, seeing Haley, the brother and another man. It must have been the one Haley said she'd hired. He looked dangerous, but nowhere near as dangerous as the thing that was out there.

"You want to come with us?" Haley questioned, looking Dean up and down with suspicion in her eyes. When the man asked who they were, Haley couldn't help but make a dig at the park service for only mustering up three from the search and rescue. She didn't recognize the taller of the three, but presumed the two park rangers knew them.

"You rangers?" The man looked at them suspiciously.

"That's right." Sam nodded.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley pointed out the flaw in their disguise. Dean just looked down at himself with a shrug and then grinned at her shorts and hiking boots.

"I don't do shorts, sweetheart."

As the Winchester brothers headed past Haley and this other guy, he couldn't help but point out just how dangerous it was. Dean knew just how dangerous it was. All he wanted to do was help find her brother. Maybe it would lead to their dad.

As they hiked through the forest, letting the man—who was called Roy, Sam found out—lead the way, Sam couldn't help but look around. This wasn't going to be easy. He still had no idea what they were looking out for, but Dean seemed to have a good idea. If only Dean would share it with him and Adam.

Right now, they were both walking around with shotguns, and no real idea how to use them. Dean had given them a quick lesson in the motel room the night before and then run over it all again that morning, but it wasn't enough. Sam didn't feel safe bringing his 19-year-old brother out here with them. Hell, he didn't safe having his 26-year-old brother out here, and he was used to hunting creatures.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean now broke the silence as they walked.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" when the hunter talked about buck and bear, Dean got a dig in, "Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

The group stopped in shock as Roy grabbed Dean and pushed him against a tree, holding him by the collar. Dean just raised his eyebrows as Roy took a stick and poked a bear trap. Dean had almost had his leg taken off.

As the others moved on from that, Dean knew the gig was up with Haley. She'd seen through it. It didn't help that he was in biker boots, jeans and was carrying a duffle bag. None of them had provisions, while Haley, Ben and Roy had backpacks full to the brim.

"You're not rangers," Dean rolled his eyes and started walking again. Haley grabbed his arms, glaring at him with her bright blue eyes, "So, who the hell are you?"

Adam stepped by his brother's side, but Dean motioned for him to follow Sam. Dean was about to be honest with the girl.

"Sam, Adam and I are brothers and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know," Dean shrugged at her, "I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

Dean laughed at himself for not telling her, "It's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So we okay?"

"Oh, and I have provisions." Dean grinned, grabbing a bag of M&amp;Ms out of his pocket and eating a handful of them.

It was a little later that Sam thought about asking for co-ordinates. It turned out that they were very close to where John Winchester had asked them to get to.

"You hear that?" Dean asked his brothers.

"Here what?" Adam asked, "There's nothing."

"Exactly, not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, despite Sam telling him not to go off. Sam was getting an uneasy feeling about this, especially once Dean had mentioned that there weren't crickets. There should be noises in a wood this dense. The only noise was of them walking around. Sam didn't miss the worried look in his big brother's eyes. Dean definitely had an idea what they were going up against.

Just a few seconds later, Roy called out for them to join him. He'd found the camp site. Adam looked around with raised eyebrows. It certainly looked like a bear had destroyed it, but that was just wishful thinking on his part. There was something more dangerous. He knew it deep down. Call it a gut feeling, but since he'd received his powers, he'd felt strange when around supernatural incidents.

The hikers put their provisions down and started looking around. Dean beckoned his brothers over to him and pointed out the trail of the campers being dragged, and suddenly the tracks just stopped.

"That shouldn't happen, right?" Adam asked. He knew it was the obvious, but he wanted to make sure.

"Bingo, shortstop," Dean nodded, "And this isn't a black dog or shinwalker."

"Help!" a voice called out from somewhere in the woods, "Help!" The hikers rushed towards the voice, closely followed by the Winchesters. Dean couldn't help but follow it in case someone was really in trouble. He soon realized that it was a trap when he did get to an opening. There was nobody there.

They raced back to the campsite to find that all the provisions had been taken.

_And that's why you never put them down,_ Dean thought to himself, thankful that his brothers listened to him.

As everyone panicked about their provisions being taken, Dean now knew what he was dealing with. He didn't want to believe it, because he'd never heard of one being this far west, but it was the only option. He pulled his brothers to one side and opened Dad's journal to a page on a creature called a Wendigo.

"Now, I've only ever heard of them in Minnesota woods or in northern Michigan, but it definitely sounds like it's one."

"How do you know?" Adam asked, reading through the notes on the creature in the journal. Dean went on to explain how it mimicked humans voices and had large claws. It really looked like a human but needed humans to survive, and the lapse between victims certainly made sense.

"There's a problem, though," Sam now frowned, "They can only be killed by fire."

Dean nodded his head, putting his pistol back into the back of his jeans. Their weapons were useless, but Dean never came out unprepared.

Sam decided he needed to get the others out of here, and pressured Roy into leaving. He was even going to tell him about the creature, until Dean nudged him. They couldn't tell them what they knew. But they did need to know something.

"Look, it's getting late," Dean argued, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable one at night. We'll never beat it in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Haley trusted him and looked directly into his green orbs. Her brother could be alive, and she wasn't leaving but she got that he knew all about this stuff.

"How?"

* * *

Phoebe opened the door at the sound of knocking. She gasped as she saw Victor on the other side. Marshall and Fritz were on the other side of the street, watching with smiles.

"Don't be afraid." Victor said.

"You have to leave." Phoebe shook her head, but Victor needed to speak to his daughters. He needed to protect them, and this was the one thing that he could do.

"You have to get the Book out of the house."

"You have to leave." She told him again. As she tried to shut the door, Victor blocked it and grabbed her arm. The youngest Halliwell was instantly pulled into a premonition. It was the exact same one as she'd received yesterday at the hotel, but it continued. Victor wasn't Victor. He'd shape shifted into Marshall. He, Fritz and Cynda walked away with the Book of Shadows.

Phoeve put her hand to her mouth, just as Marshall interrupted them.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

"Uh, no, this is my...uh...Victor."

"Phoebe?" Prue appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe ran straight over to her, slamming the door, and told her all about the new premonition and how it was Fritz and Marshall. They had to find a spell that would banish shape shifters. Damn, they could do with Dean here right now. He'd know what to do.

Cynda and Piper walked in from the kitchen with freshly baked cookies, and Fritz stepped through the front door talking about how the door was unlocked. Of course it was. Phoebe had just closed it. Phoebe was just about to rush up to the attic when Victor now walked in. Phoebe couldn't take anymore and rushed upstairs to the Book of Shadows, which had been hidden inside one of the closets in the room.

"C'mon, c'mon," Phoebe sighed. Suddenly the pages started to turn on their own, making the young witch jump back in shock. The pages stopped on a spell that would banish the creatures, but it meant one thing. "Dad, you can't be here. You have to leave now." Phoebe said as she got to the bottom of the stairs with the Book of Shadows.

Suddenly, a second Victor walked in, making the whole situation confusing. It was a battle as they worked on who was the real Victor. They both made compelling arguments, but Prue knew there was one thing that made them stand out.

"It's the only way, Prudence." The second Victor said, as he spoke about killing them both. Prue smiled and moved the protection ring that she'd not been able to get back to her dad that day yet. She moved it to the second Victor and encouraged him to put it on. Now Phoebe could say the spell.

"_In the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evils roam..."_

As she read, Cynda turned into a strange creature with a yell.

"_Rid all beings from these walls,_

_Save us now, heed our call."_

A wind picked up around them.

"_When in the circle that is home,_

_Safety's gone and evils roam..."_

Phoebe repeated the spell as the shape shifters started melting. The second Victor—the one with the ring—dropped to his knees in pain. Phoebe called out for her dad, but he encouraged her to continue. The three sisters now joined in together.

"_Rid all beings from these walls,_

_Save us now, heed our call."_

The shape shifters melted and just disappeared. They were gone and now the Halliwell sisters could get to Victor.

"I wasn't sure what you'd do." Victor looked into his daughter's ice blue eyes.

"For a moment there, neither did I." She admitted with a small smile.

"How did you know?" Piper asked, she couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"There's only one man who calls me Prudence and gets away with it." Prue smiled at her father. He had never shortened her name, and she doubted he ever would.

"You're not my little girls anymore."

"We're still your little girls," Phoebe smiled, "We're just..."

"Witches." Prue finished the sentence.

"You obviously don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

* * *

While the Halliwell sisters got their happy ending, the Winchester brothers huddled together with their hikers. It was far too dangerous to be out here right now. Dean hated the idea, but knew that he wasn't talking Haley out of staying.

Instead, he'd focused on creating a protection circle around them. Magic was good for something. Haley kept asking what they all were, and Dean couldn't help but smirk. Anything to keep her preoccupied while they waited out the night.

"Anasazi symbols," Dean pointed out the pendants and symbols they'd drawn into the mud and soil, "They're for protection. Wendigos can't cross over them."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the laugh that Roy gave. Adam made a comment about nobody liking sceptics and then sat with his big brother.

"Do you think Dad is out there somewhere?"

"I don't think so, buddy," Dean sighed disappointingly, "I don't think he's ever been out here."

"Why not?" Sam now asked. They hadn't found the hikers yet.

"If he was, he'd have left some sort of trail for me to pick up," Dean explained, "He hasn't."

"Why don't we go looking for him?" Adam now asked, desperate to know where his dad was.

"If we had a reason to worry, Bobby would have called," Dean answered truthfully, "I think he just wanted me to take care of this because it was so close to home."

Sam and Adam smiled at their brother as a twig snapped. The sound of someone screaming for help could be heard in the distance. They had to stay put in the "magic circle" as Roy called it. The calling was just the Wendigo trying to lure them out. When they didn't move, there was a growling in the bushes, and it certainly wasn't the growling of a bear.

Roy started shooting at things around him, hoping to hit the creature. When he thought he did, he rushed out of the circle, ignoring the calls from the Winchesters.

"It's here!" Roy called out before it all went silent.

Dean refused to let anyone leave the circle. If they did, they were all dead. This creature was good. No, they needed to stay put and ignore the screams. They had to wait out the morning.

Could they really wait until morning? Haley was getting anxious. She couldn't believe in the supernatural creatures, but was willing to. What else could she do right now?

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked Dean and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Kinda runs in the family."

Sam and Adam couldn't help but chuckle at that, considering the last month they'd had.

One thing Dean hadn't done yet was explain to everyone what a Wendigo was. He hadn't really explained it to his brothers, so he decided to waste some time by explaining about how they used to be men and are centuries old. Some of them were Indians, but others were miners and hunters. It started to make sense why one would be out here considering the disused gold and silver mines around.

"How does a man become that?" Adam asked, trying to get his head around yet new supernatural information.

"A harsh winter, and a guy finds himself starving and cut off. He turns into a cannibal, eating the other members of his camp or tribe. According to cultures all over the world, eating the human flesh will give people abilities. Immortality, strength, speed...eat enough and you become less human and are always hungry."

"Well, that means Tommy can't be alive, right?"

That was certainly a possibility, but there was a little good news. Well, it would depend on the opinion of good news. There was a chance that Tommy was being kept alive somewhere, but it would be dark and hidden. And there was only one way to kill the sucker. They had to torch it!

With a Molotov cocktail in hand—all at the courtesy of Dean's fore-planning—they decided it was time to go hunt the sucker. There was a clear trail, but Sam had to suggest that it was a little too clear. It was like this unbelievable hunter wanted to be found.

Of course it did. Dean realized too late. A body dropped from the trees and suddenly he was grabbed. He didn't have a chance to react. There was one thing that he had, though; M&amp;Ms.

Ben picked up an M&amp;M off the ground and held it up to Sam, "Dean had these, right?"

"Yeah, he did." Haley nodded with a roll of her eyes. They were his provisions. Adam nodded and then looked around him. There was another M&amp;M on the ground.

"This way!"

Sam caught up to Adam and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Adam grinned and threw the M&amp;Ms away, simply following the trail together with Haley and Ben—the kid brother—behind. They finally reached a mine that was clearly off limits. This would be where the victims were being kept.

Sam turned a flashlight on while he walked through the mine. Adam decided to keep his hands free, just in case he needed to use them. One of the floorboards creeked and the Winchester brothers suddenly fell through. They were met by a pile of skills nearby. Adam rushed backwards from them. Sam wasn't exactly happy to see them.

But they were in the right place. They rushed to Dean and Tommy, who were both strung up by their wrists. "Dean! You okay?"

Dean opened his eyes and grinned to see his little brothers coming to the rescue. Sam cut his brother down, while Adam helped Tommy down. He was still alive, but the creature had started to eat him. They had to get out of there fast. By now, Haley and Ben had gotten down to their level, and took over helping their brother out.

Dean spotted the provisions and grabbed the flare guns. These would work perfectly. He threw a flare gun to Adam and Sam each, and then twirled his before walking down a tunnel. It was time to kill the sucker. But they still needed to get Tommy out of there. When they heard a growl, Haley panicked. They couldn't out run this.

"Okay, you two need to get them out of here," Dean told his brothers, "Get them as far away as possible."

"What are you gonna do?" Adam had a look of panic in his eyes. Dean winked, but Adam shook his head, "No, you could use another active power with you."

Dean clenched his jaw but finally nodded, looking at Sam, "Get them outta here, now." Once Sam nodded, the older Winchester pulled his little brother and started yelling at the top of his voice.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby. We taste _good._"

Sam waited for his brother to get a safe distance away and then helped take some of Tommy's weight to get them out of the tunnels of the mines. But the Wendigo wasn't stupid. He followed the scent of dripping blood. The Wendigo jumped in front of Sam, hitting him hard.

"Hey! Pick on someone else!" Adam called out from behind Haley and waved his hand. The creature flew to the side, giving Haley and Ben a clear path to get their brother out of there. Adam rushed to his brother to help him up from the floor.

"Get down!" Dean shouted out as he came up behing the Wendigo as it stood back up, "Hey!"

The Wendigo turned to face Dean, who already had the flare ready. He shot the creature in the stomach and just watched it go up in flames. Adam and Sam couldn't help but grin at the fact that they'd helped save the day. It felt good.

* * *

"I'm fine, really, Andy," Prue smiled as she spoke into the phone, "Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice."

She hung up the phone and didn't miss the smirk coming from her little sister. She just couldn't help but get a dig in about her calling him Dad now.

Just as she was about to mention to Phoebe about her wearing one of her dresses, the door opened. The Winchesters were back.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean grinned, holding the door open for his two little brothers. Adam didn't say anything but waved as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Dean smirked, "Weak!"

Adam flipped his brother off as he disappeared from view. Dean closed the door while Sam sat down on the couch.

"I'm never going camping again." Sam now said, putting his head on Piper's shoulder.

"What happened?" Prue now asked, looking at her eldest cousin.

"Something supernatural. I guess Dad wanted me to take care of a hunt, after all. He wasn't there," Prue didn't miss the flash of disappointment in the boy's green eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "What about you?"

"Dad is taking us out," Prue nodded with a smile. Dean grinned at Prue's mention of _Dad_ and pulled her into a hug, "And he's not a monster, which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

"I'm just glad he came back, no matter how long he stays away. Kinda nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means."

"Normal?" Dean chuckled as there was a knock at the door.

Prue waved her cousin off and answered the door to be greeted by a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. It definitely wasn't Victor Bennett.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Wyatt."

"The handyman?" Phoebe smiled at the man at the door.

"Handyman? But I was gonna..."

"You have to work, Dean." Piper smiled at her cousin, as Mr. Wyatt walked into the home.

"Call me Leo," The man smiled. Dean didn't usually take a liking to a guy at first meeting, but this was different. He seemed honest, sweet and genuine. Definitely not a demon, "This was on the steps."

Leo handed Prue a large yellow envelope and then looked around the place.

"You don't find many like this around anymore."

"Yeah, it's kinda falling apart." Dean had to admit that he wouldn't be able to take care of everything around the place with working full-time and then possibly hunting on the side.

"The problem isn't the manor. It's the manner in which it was treated," Leo shared his wise words of wisdom, "I'd love to see more."

"I would love to show it to you," Phoebe flirted her way into the conversation, making Dean roll his eyes. She could be just as bad as him, "The attic is right this way."

As she made her way up the stairs with Leo, Prue called out. She had opened the package and read a letter. Phoebe turned around, and realized that she had to stay.

"He's not coming."

Phoebe ushered Leo up the stairs, and then walked back to her sister, "Who?"

"Dad," Prue sighed and read the note, "Girls, something's come up. I hate to leave town, can't make dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget, but here's what I remember. Love dad."

There was a video tape in her hand, which Piper took and put on. The group of cousins sat on one of the couches, which Dean perched on the arm, to see that it was a video of a Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe crowded around the Christmas tree as kids, opening presents. Phoebe couldn't have been more than a year old in the video, and it was clearly a time when he and Patty were still together. In fact, Victor and Patty were in the video.

As the video continued, Prue placed her head on Dean's knee, letting her rub her shoulders. She couldn't help but let the tears fall as she watched how happy and in love her parents were.

"Dean!" A voice on the camera shouted and in toddled a three-year-old Dean with a toy airplane in his hands. Everyone laughed, including Dean who couldn't help but smirk. He vaguely remembered this, but was still taken aback when the camera moved and focused on a pregnant Mary.

"Mom!" Dean raised his eyebrows, his own tears threatening to fall.

"John, will you put that camera down, please?" Mary on the camera said with a laugh.

"Yeah, John join us!" That was Patty's voice. The camera turned back around to focus on the girls. Patty was kneeling on the floor with Piper sitting on her legs. The camera quickly turned to show John's face. He grinned saying something about being back later and then the video went to black.

"I don't remember that." Phoebe said, tears running down her cheeks. Sam pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"I do," Prue smiled, "It was one of the only Christmases where we were all together. After that, Mom died, Dad left and then..."

"Mom died." Sam sighed, looking up at his big brother. Dean had let one single tear fall down his cheek, remembering the memories from a life past.

* * *

**So, what do you think about joining two episodes together? It wasn't that easy and it did mean some of my favorite lines being missed in the episodes, but it made more sense to have Dean, Sam and Adam out of the way for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to talk to Victor.**

**I'd love to hear what you think. Love, love, love reviews :) Thanks!**


	4. Episode 4: Dead Man Dating

**I'm really glad to hear that people are enjoying this series. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, even if it is taking a while to get through each episode. It's why I'm slowing down on the rate that I post it. I don't want you to be left too long when I get through all the episodes I've currently written.  
**

**I know there was a question about Dean and Castiel. Dean doesn't know Castiel, and I'm not entirely sure if/when he will turn up. Don't get me wrong; I love the character. The problem is this is more in the Charmed universe and I've not really thought about how to fit Supernatural's angels into that. The demons aren't too bad, but angels are another matter. And it wouldn't happen in season one anyway.**

**But, here's the next episode and it's one of my favorites of early Charmed. I have added a Supernatural twist to ghosts. By the way, Bobby fans...he will make an appearance in this episode. Just how will he take the news that Dean and his brothers are witches?**

Episode 4: Dead Man Dating

Okay. He was going to do it. He had to do it. There was no time like the present.

Sam Winchester never remembered feeling this nervous, but he had to do this. He'd already told his family that he was doing this. Everyone except Dean was supportive of it. The only reason Dean didn't like it was because of his number one rule.

_We do what we do and we shut up about it._

No, Sam needed to do this. He needed to tell Jess this secret.

Their powers weren't going away anytime soon, and he certainly wasn't going to break up with Jess. It really only meant the one thing. She had to find out about the secret now before it really impacted their lives. Prue had been playing with the same thoughts where it concerned Andy, but their relationship was different. They weren't living together.

Sam and Jess had been together since her first year of college. He'd been a sophomore and just happened to crash the freshman gathering. It was all because of his friend Luis. He didn't really want to, but wasn't complaining when he met the beautiful Jessica Moore.

Walking through the hall to their bedroom, he started playing with his hands. _Jess, I'm a witch and it seems I've also become a hunter. We fight warlocks, ghosts, wendigos and all sorts of other creatures..._

It sounded crazy, he knew. He didn't even have an active power to show her. Not that he was bothered about that. He was still really glad that his power was passive. Dean was still struggling with the freezing, and Adam was struggling to keep his anger under control when it came to that Goddamn school bully. No, having a passive power was so much better.

Except for now.

"Hey, everything okay?" Jess asked with a soft smile. She was putting some earrings in and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah," Sam nodded with a smile, "You going somewhere?"

"Out with my parents," Jess said, as if she'd already said this to him before, "They're in town, remember, and they're..."

"Oh right, taking you out for dinner." Sam nodded. Okay, so he couldn't tell her right now.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jess asked, walking over to her boyfriend, pulling his head down to kiss him. Damn his six-foot-four-inch frame, "You've been a little off for the last two months almost. Ever since Dean came home. He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"Dean? Trouble?" Sam asked with a laugh, "He's always in trouble with someone, somewhere. Trouble is his middle name. But no, nothing like that. It's just...well, it's Prue's surprise party tomorrow night."

"Yes, right," Jess grinned, "I'll be there for it. I'll see you later on, okay? You gonna be home when I get back?"

"Uh-huh," Sam nodded with a smile, "No reason to go out."

With another kiss, Jess walked out of the room and left Sam on his own. He'd have to tell her later.

* * *

Adam knew where to find his brother. If he wasn't in his room, he was more likely to be in the garage. Well, that was if he wasn't out with some girl or at a bar trying to pick up some girl. He'd try the garage first, anyway. It was easier than phoning him only for his big brother to conveniently not hear the call.

He smiled when he saw his brother's legs sticking out from underneath his beloved Impala. Sometimes Adam wondered whether Dean loved that car more than his brothers. It was a constant reminder of their father, and Dean said that he'd been given it a few years ago to go off on his own hunts. Dad would never let anyone else drive that car, but now it looked like Dean was trusted into the hunter community.

There was just one promise. Dean had to look after the car. Being a mechanic that wasn't hard. He made sure it constantly run smoothly. That's just what he was doing right now.

"Hey, Dean." Adam perched on the workbench.

Dean rolled out from under the car, grease all over his old AC/DC t-shirt and on his face, "Hey, shortstop. What's up?"

"You know I'm not the short one anymore," Adam laughed, making Dean roll his eyes. He handed out the bottle of beer that he had in his hands. It was a gift to help soften the blow of the request he had. He knew his brother wasn't going to like it. Dean took the beer thankful, and took the top off, "I've got a question. Well, more like a request."

"Shoot." Dean shrugged his shoulders, taking a gulp of the beer. It was cold and refreshing after a few hours of working on the Impala. He'd promised to take good care of her, and that's what he was doing. It also gave him the time to think about his next move from here. No, he wasn't going anywhere, but he needed to decide what he was doing about his powers.

In short, he needed to build the courage to talk to Bobby. Of everyone, that man was going to be one with the answers to help him.

"I was...well...thinking..."

"Adam, spit it out," Dean sighed, "It's not like you to stutter."

"I want to learn about everything," Adam finally said, looking at Dean for a reaction. When his brother just nodded, Adam continued. That wasn't the part he was worried about, "And I mean everything. I want to learn about demons and monsters, shooting and fighting, and...well, I want to learn to control this power I have before I do something...well..."

"Stupid? Dangerous? Evil?"

"I'm not going to do anything evil with it, Dean." Adam quickly jumped to the last question. No, he was good and he was going to use his powers to help innocents. After everything with the wendigo two weeks ago, he'd thought long and hard about it. He really wanted to do something good and help people.

He wasn't the only family member either. Prue was slowly coming around to the idea, and Phoebe wanted to do something. Adam even thought Piper wanted to do something to help people. Really, there was only Dean who was dead-set against using his powers.

"Say something, Dean."

"What can I say, Adam?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I can't stop you, can I? I don't want you using these powers until I know more about them, but I can't stop you if you want to learn. But I will teach you about everything else. We'll start training tomorrow if you want. There's a lot to learn, though, and Prue won't be happy when she hears you're learning how to use a rifle."

"But it's still a yes?"

"You're my brother," Dean laughed, "Of course it's a yes. I want you to be ready for when the hunters come. But no powers while we're training. You want to learn to control them, you train with your cousins. Don't pull me into it. Not for now, anyway."

Adam grinned widely, making Dean chuckle more. This had been the thing he was worried to ask? It seemed stupid now.

Dean put the beer on the workbench and laid back on his board to roll back under the car. Before he did, he looked at his brother with a mischievous grin, "Oh, and girls. I'll teach you about them, too."

"I don't need your help with girls, Dean," Adam laughed, taking his cue to leave his brother to his work, "Never have done. I'm the one with the girl, remember?"

"You're dating that Molly chick?" Dean frowned as he asked the question, but Adam didn't answer. The younger Winchester just walked out of the garage, throwing a smirk in Dean's direction.

* * *

Prue glanced towards the kitchen and smiled to see Adam walking out of it with a can of coke. The knock at the door had pulled her out of the work that she had to do that night.

"I'm doing my homework, okay?" Adam said as he ran up the stairs. Prue suspected that he was up to something else, but now wasn't the time to ask. She knew her baby cousin would do his school work at some point. He wasn't willing to not graduate this year.

Prue opened the door to see Andy standing on the other side of the door. She was taken aback. They hadn't had plans tonight—had they?

"Andy, hi!"

"I was nowhere near the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." Andy answered, and Prue smiled at his honesty. She liked that in a man. Standing to one side, she let him into the house before closing the door.

"So, um, I had a great time last night." Prue smiled, sighing inwardly as she thanked the Gods she hadn't forgotten about a date.

"Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important," he pulled out a small square box from his coat pocket and held it out to Prue. She couldn't help but frown at it, "Happy birthday."

"My birthday isn't for a few days." Prue pointed out. She never made a big deal about her birthday. Others, yes, but she was like Dean. Her birthday wasn't an important event. Every year her sisters tried to make a big deal about it, but every year she made a point of just putting on a smile for their sakes.

"Consider this a preview." Andy encouraged her to take the box, which she did. Finally, she opened it and looked at the key that sat in it, "It's for the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms."

"Adjoining rooms?" Prue felt a stab of guilt as she heard Andy tell her that he didn't want to assume anything. Of course, he couldn't help but point out that they'd decided a month ago to take it slow, and they were still taking it slow...very slow. Prue knew that he wanted to take it further, but with everything going on she just couldn't do it.

"Think about it." Andy said with a small smile, before kissing her and leaving her. She just looked down at the key with a small frown. What was she going to do?

* * *

On the other side of town, Mark Chao, was leaving his mother's home. She'd given him a balloon for his birthday, not that he really wanted to celebrate it. She was also going on about the evil spirits that she believed in. Mark couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. While he loved his mother and his culture, spirits was not something he would let himself believe in. They couldn't be true.

He would always believe that.

Well, that was until he ran into a man who shot him on the spot. Mark soon realized that ghosts and spirits were real. He was one of them and he needed to have his body buried soon.

The only issue was the man that had shot him had placed a ring on his hand and started burning his body. There was no way that anyone would recognize him now. He was stuck on this ghostly plane until...he didn't want to think of the stories his mother told him. It wasn't good, and he needed someone to help him.

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

"Good morning." Phoebe chimed as she walked into the kitchen. Adam sat at the kitchen table placing piece of paper in envelopes, while Piper glared at her from the stove. The youngest Halliwell sister just walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup, "You should put them away. Prue is coming down."

"You were supposed to send these invitations last week, Phoebs," Piper shrieked at her sister, "The party is Friday."

"And we're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered..." Phoebe rattled off a list of things that were needed for the day, feeling guilty that she had forgotten about this. She just wasn't great with the timing of things. It didn't help that they had a lot of other things going on right now, like finding out they were witches.

Adam placed the invitations in a drawer and glared at his cousin, "Piper and I did all those things."

"Did you at least get her something other than your traditional birthday gift?" Piper now asked, "You know, that card, three days late."

"Well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one." She did, but she just hadn't gotten the gift yet. It wasn't like she had the money for it yet. Of course, that was something Piper had brought up. Adam had finally gotten all the invitations in a drawer when Prue walked in. As she grabbed her own coffee, Phoebe decided to change the subject by asking her big sister about her date the other night. As soon as she heard about the spa weekend, she was all up for Prue going. That was until Piper and Adam glared at her.

Of course. The party! That was supposed to be Friday, too.

"I mean, maybe it's not a good idea. Going away with a guy is like..."

"Bringing them home to meet the parents?" Dean chuckled as he walked into the kitchen with his cell phone in his hand. He seemed to have been hanging up from a call, but the others decided to ignore that. The only time Dean was really on the phone was when it was to do with hunting. They knew Dean still wanted answers about their powers and was worried that hunters would come after them. He was spending more and more time on the phone making sure hunters hadn't heard about their new found abilities.

"Yeah, that's right." Phoebe nodded, inwardly thanking Dean even though he had no idea what he was saving her from.

"If you're not ready to make a commitment, you know...you don't wanna send the wrong signal." Piper argued against her sister going away.

"And don't you girls have a lot to do before you go away for a weekend?" Adam now asked, making everyone look at him.

"Now Sammy would know about that." Dean grinned at his little brother, making Adam laugh.

"Well there is," Phoebe agreed with the youngest Winchester, "There's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. It's basically a full-time job, and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing now."

"I think your sisters are trying to tell you not to go," Dean kissed his cousin on the top of her head, gently shifting her out of the way of the coffee machine so he could get his own, "I for one think you should."

"Dean!" Piper growled at her eldest cousin. He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know what they were talking about, but he liked Andy and he wanted to see his eldest cousin happy. Prue had had a crappy eight months. She deserved to have a great birthday this year. It wasn't like she was big on her own birthdays anyway.

"I like Andy, okay?" Dean explained and looked at Prue, "He's a great guy. Always has been. I think you should have fun with him."

"Thanks, Dean," Prue smiled and then looked at her sisters suspiciously, "You're not trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?"

"No, never!" Piper exclaimed a little too high-pitched. That was what it was about. This weekend away was going to clash with the party. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"We've given up trying to surprise you, Prue."

"Well, good. You both know how much I hate surprises."

Prue left the room, leaving two sets of siblings to look between themselves. Piper and Adam instantly turned on the youngest Halliwell, as Dean chuckled at the situation.

"If you had sent Andy his invitations, we wouldn't be in this mess." Adam told her.

"And you should be on our side." Phoebe glared at Dean.

"Look, Prue doesn't want a party. Why not just let her go away with Andy?" Dean's cell phone rang, saving him from another scolding from his cousins. He waved his phone at them, as he walked out of the room. Piper and Adam continued glaring at Phoebe. She held her hands up defensively, mumbling about having a job interview and then ran off.

"You're coming here?" Dean asked with a frown, "Bobby, you don't need to drive all the way here to..."

"Boy, you bet'cha ass I'm coming there," the gruff voice told him over the phone, and there was clearly no arguing, "There's some things we need to discuss. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret."

Bobby hung up, leaving Dean with a worried feeling deep down inside of him. He'd decided to call his dad's friend with the hope that he'd be able to answer a few questions. But now the man was coming to San Francisco. It wasn't something he really wanted to happy. The last thing the family needed was a hunter in the house. Bobby could...

No, that was why Dean had called him. He could trust Bobby. He'd be able to help and explain this whole situation. And he'd be able to knock some sense into his brothers and cousins to convince them to give up their powers. They needed to bring an end to this terrible thing called magic.

"Hey, everything okay?" Adam asked, his school bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Erm, yeah," Dean lied and looked up, "Where you going?"

"That place where I learn about crap I'm probably never gonna need," Adam sighed, "Wanna let me take your car?"

"Think again," Dean rolled his eyes, standing from the couch and making his way to his brother, "But I will give you a lift on the way to work. C'mon."

He had to push the whole Bobby and witch thing out of his mind for now.

* * *

Sam nervously stood in the foyer of the hotel. This was where his girlfriend's parents were staying. He knew they had money, but not that they were rich enough to be staying here.

Now he knew that he was very under-dressed for lunch. He'd thrown on his best jeans and a smart shirt, but he started thinking he should have put a suit on. Was that what they were expecting? What had Jess told them about him?

He couldn't believe he was getting so nervous about this. He'd been with Jess for three years now, and they'd been living together for over two years. Her parents knew that, even though they'd never met him. Surely that counted for something.

Placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he looked around. Over in the corner there was a queue of people waiting to see someone. As he glanced at what they were waiting for, he was taken aback. Sat at a table, next to a board that said "The Amazing Phoebe" was a Phoebe that he knew. It was his youngest cousin.

He couldn't believe it. She was using her powers for her own personal gain, yet again? How could she even think that was a good idea?

Quickly pulling his phone out, he wrote out a text message about Phoebe being at this hotel. But then he stopped. Who was he going to send it to? He couldn't send it to Prue or Dean. They'd be furious with her. There was no point sending it to Adam. There was only one person he could text.

* * *

Piper glanced at her cell phone. There was a text coming in from Sam. Quickly putting her phone on speaker, so she could continue the conversation with Prue, she checked the text message. It wasn't like Sam to send her a random message during the day. Piper needed to keep discussing things with Prue though.

She did want her older sister to go away with Andy, but she also wanted to make sure this surprise party went off without a problem. Damn her scatter brain baby sister. She knew she should have asked Adam to hand out the invitations. Next time, she wouldn't rely on Phoebe to do something like this.

Of course, Prue argued again that she didn't want a party, and Piper needed to cover her tracks. She told Prue all about the present that their little sister was apparently buying. She'd even got a job to get one. That was when Piper read the text message that Sam had sent.

_Phoebe at the Hamilton Hotel._

_She's got a job as a psychic._

_Need help._

_Sam x_

Piper's eyes went wide as she read it. This was the job interview? To become a psychic. Oh she could kill her little sister.

She really wanted to tell Prue, but she wouldn't. The eldest Halliwell would only fly off the handle about the decision Phoebe had made.

"Prue, I gotta go." Piper said and quickly hung up the phone, before grabbing her coat and keys. She was going to kill that sister of hers, and Sam was going to help.

* * *

Jessica's parents hadn't been that scary—or posh for that matter—after all. In fact, they were very down to earth for people staying in a hotel like this. But he was still nervous.

After all, he was meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time. And they wanted to know all about him. He never really liked talking about his childhood or his relationship with his own father, and he certainly couldn't go into his new-found witch abilities. No, he would have to stick to his schooling and his passion for law.

"Sam has two brothers," Jess encouraged him to talk about them, "He's a middle child. And he has three cousins that he's close to."

"Really?" Jess' mom smiled in his direction.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Actually, my brother Dean has just come back home from travelling with our dad for the last eight years."

"You don't see your dad?" Jess' dad was concerned at that.

"He's been searching for himself since my mom died when I was four," Sam explained, "We were raised by our grandma. She, erm, passed away recently, so it's just me, my brothers and cousins."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam." Jess' mom now said just as Piper rushed into the hotel. Sam spotted her instantly, he'd been keeping an eye out for her while they ate lunch in the restaurant. He knew she'd get down here as soon as she could.

"Sam!"

"Speaking of one of my cousins!" Sam laughed as the middle Halliwell sister rushed over to him. Her brown hair was all over the place, and her bag thrown over her shoulder roughly.

"Where is she?"

Sam just pointed over to the queue of people waiting to see _The Amazing Phoebe_. Sam had to admit the more he thought about it. At least she was doing something with her powers. As much as he wanted them to hold off, he'd grown to believe that they had been given to them for a reason. That was why he wanted to tell Jess the truth about things that had happened over the last month. The last six weeks with creatures coming after them and ghosts to vanquish had given him the confidence in their abilities. They were supposed to help people.

But telling people their future—and possibly a killer of one with how Phoebe's power worked—was not helping them. She could be putting them in danger! Let alone the personal gain consequences.

Piper left the table and stormed straight over to her little sister. Sam quickly apologized to Jess and her parents, following his cousin. He would need to act as mediator between them.

"Phoebe!" Piper glared at her sister.

"Piper! Sam! I'm so busted, aren't I?"

Sam quickly apologized to the people waiting as Piper pushed her way to the front of the queue.

"Are you out of your mind, again?"

"No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe."

"This isn't funny, Phoebs," Sam whispered, "Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill."

"They don't think I'm a witch, okay?" Phoebe glared at the two middle children of their families, "They hired me because they think I'm a psychic."

"Hair splitting," Piper pointed out, "You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences."

"It's not for me, it's for Prue to pay for her present. Completely selfless." Phoebe disagreed with her sister's argument.

"And what would Dean say?" Sam now said calmly, "He's already worried about hunters coming after us. You're putting yourself out in the open."

"Like hunters will expect real psychics to be here!" Phoebe exclaimed, just as a young Chinese man joined the group. He instantly asked for the psychic, which Phoebe held her hand up to. Sam and Piper both pointed at Phoebe, only for the man to look shocked but happy at the same time.

"You can see me? All of you?"

"Of course we can see you. Now back off." Piper brushed him off to turn back to Phoebe. The man was relieved, talking about communicating with all the psychics in San Francisco. Sam couldn't help but frown as he listened to the conversation. There was something off about this guy. But the Halliwell sisters weren't interested.

Phoebe's boss soon interrupted them, telling Phoebe to get back to work. Phoebe needed this job, and she wanted to get rid of her sister and cousin as soon as possible—along with the strange guy.

Piper gave up on her sister and walked away. Sam threw everyone an apologetic smile and quickly followed his cousin. They soon found that they had a tag along in the form of the Chinese man. He was desperate for help, but Piper was in no mood to even considerate it. In fact, she even threatened to call the police.

Sam walked with his cousin down the street, the man constantly following them. They were both missing the strange looks that people were giving them as they talked about the guy that was following them.

"All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself." The man now asked, standing in front of the two of them.

"Alright, that's it," Piper held out her hands, "Look, either back off or..."

"Look out!" Sam pointed as someone on a bike cycled straight through the man. Piper and Sam looked at him shocked. They weren't dealing with a man. They were dealing with a ghost.

* * *

Dean was exceptionally happy that his boss had agreed to give him half a day's vacation this afternoon. He pulled the excuse that his cousin was freaking out over her boyfriend, but really he was the one freaking out. Try as he might, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that Bobby knew something. He had to.

Or Bobby was coming to kill him. That was certainly a possibility. Like John, Bobby had a habit of seeing in black and white. Things were either evil or not. There was no inbetween.

That was the way Dean viewed creatures and monsters. If they weren't human then they were bad news. And he had to kill him.

He downed a beer just as he heard a knock at the door. It was time to find out the truth.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean smiled weakly, stepping aside so the aging hunter could walk in. Bobby hadn't changed much. He still has the short beard and wore his tattered jeans with biker boots and plaid shirt. The old, worn baseball cap and windbreaker finished off the ensemble.

Bobby walked into the house and looked around with a smile, "You guys aren't doing bad with this place."

"Thanks, but it's not really us," Dean admitted, shutting the door, "Prue hired a handyman to take care of a few things after a sha...someone broke in and smashed the attic door down."

Dean didn't miss the flash of worry in Bobby's eyes as he heard about the break-in.

"The attic? I thought Penny had locked that door off from you idjits."

"She had, but erm..." Dean rubbed the back of his head and then pointed towards the kitchen, "I think we should talk over a beer."

Dean led the way through and instantly went to the fridge. He watched Bobby sit down, placing the stack of books he had in his hands on the table. Dean couldn't help but question what they were, but decided that he needed to get this out in the open now. He needed to be honest about what had been going on over the last six weeks.

Handing the older hunter a beer, Dean sat down and took the top off his own.

"What's going on, Dean," Bobby now frowned, "What's this about the attic."

"The night I got back, Phoebe came home too..."

"You got into the attic." Bobby nodded his head. He didn't need Dean to finish his sentence. He knew he'd try pull out the story. Dean just nodded, and Bobby sighed, looking down at the beer.

"Phoebe, she, erm, well she..." Dean just couldn't get the words out. What the hell was wrong with him? He never had a problem talking to people. Even when he was arrested a couple of years back, he didn't have an issue talking—and not talking about the case that he was working on at the time, "She found a Book."

"I know what you're gonna tell me, boy," Bobby sighed, "I wanted to tell you about this sooner but your Grams, she made me promise not to. And hell if I was gonna get on the wrong side of her."

Dean chuckled as he nodded. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Penny Halliwell. She was a strong, independent woman and wouldn't take crap off anyone. Dean had tried plenty of times when he was a teen and it always ended up with him locked—literally, sometimes—in his room.

"She showed me the Book of Shadows. I know you're all witches."

"So, you come to kill us yourself?" Dean asked.

"Hell no!" Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Is this why you're so nervous? Idjit."

"What?" Dean questioned, frowning and a little anger showing through his green eyes, "We're witches, evil. You gotta kill us or..."

"You're not evil, Dean," Bobby shook his head with a soft frown, "If you were, I'd have killed Penny when I first met her. Look, not all witches are evil. There are two types of witches in the world—those who make deals and those who are born with the gifts. Your family has never made a deal—no-one. Everyone, all the way back to Melinda Warren, was born with powers."

"You serious? Why have you never told me about that?" Dean stood up and started pacing the floor, "I mean, I've spent the last six weeks worrying about this. And with Dad still not getting in touch except for those damn co-ordinates two weeks ago..."

"He did take my advice, then," Bobby smiled, "I said you'd be best to handle whatever it was at Black Water Ridge. What was it by the way?"

"Wendigo," Dean answered and then frowned deeply, looking directly at the aging hunter, "Damn it, Bobby, you knew he'd sent me the co-ordinates?"

"Of course I did," Bobby shouted back, looking into the green eyes of the eldest Winchester brother, "I wanted him to call you but I knew he wouldn't do that. He knows about all this, too. He knew your mom was a witch."

"He knew?"

"He wrote all about it in a journal. Not the one he gave you." Bobby sighed and looked through the stack of books he'd brought. He finally landed his hands on a leather-bound journal, very similar to the one that Dean already had. Bobby handed Dean the book, mentioning that everything about his mom and her powers was in that.

"He wanted you to come back here after your Grams' book. He knew the only way you and your brothers could start the destiny you had was to be back together with your cousins."

"That was why he wanted me to stop hunting?"

"Sort of," Bobby nodded, "That last hunt you did together was another reason, though. You really scared your daddy, Dean. He won't tell me what happened, that's how bad it musta been."

Dean crossed one arm over his chest and ran the other hand through his growing stubble. He knew he had crossed a line, but was surprised that his dad had just left after that. John had crossed the line, too.

"He worried you would be too messed up when you took on your powers," Bobby sighed, finally telling the truth, "And I was worried about it, too. Your Grams never really wanted you hunting but once you turned 18, there was nothing she could do. John and I promised to keep you safe, and damn it if you were gonna get yourself killed or worse."

Dean didn't know what to say. He just looked down at the journal now on the kitchen table. That held family secrets. Ones that people should have told him when he was younger. Ones that his father should be here telling him now.

"These books should help you, and read through the Book of Shadows properly," Bobby said, finishing his beer and standing up, "There is a potion to bind your powers if you choose to. The same one your Mom used to bind each of your powers. But I hope you don't. The world needs The Charmed Ones."

"Wait, Mom bound our powers?" Dean asked with a frown. How could his grandmother decide that binding their powers was a good idea?

"She did it to protect you and your brothers. She'd bound her own powers, Dean. You gotta understand that your mom didn't like her heritage," Bobby chuckled to himself as he realized the similarities between mother and son, "Your Grams hated the idea until a demon went after your cousins. She then bound your cousins' powers and re-bound yours after your mom's death from that Goddamn demon."

"Did you ever find out why he was in there?"

"Your Grams thinks it was to take Adam," Bobby nodded, "Demons realized the three of you along with your three cousins were the Charmed Ones. They wanted at least one of you on their side. Your Grams didn't really want to bind your powers, but she had to. She definitely won't want you to do it now."

Bobby started walking out of the room. That caught Dean's attention and he quickly rushed after the man.

"That's it, you're just going?"

"I want to give you time to process all this," Bobby sighed, "I won't be far. There's a hunt a few hours away. Talk to your brothers and cousins about this before you make a drastic decision. I really do believe you should keep your powers, but it's up to you."

With that, Bobby walked out of the door. Dean just stood shaking. His whole body was shaking from the anger he felt. How the hell could he just drop all this on him and then leave. Dean had questions. A lot of questions.

And he could get some of those answers. Glancing over at the kitchen, he knew there was somewhere to get some answers from.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me." Mark smiled at the two cousins as they walked down an alley somewhere in Chinatown. Sam's phone rang again, but he just ignored it. He knew that it would be Jess again. She was worried about him—he never just walked out like that without an explanation, but he needed to make sure his cousins were okay. And now he had this ghost to deal with.

Ghosts were bad news. He'd learned that a month ago when dealing with that ghost in Jericho. The bitch had almost killed him.

But this guy seemed different. He wasn't angry. In fact, he was communicating with them like everyday people. They thought he was human before they'd seen the bike go straight through him.

Piper wasn't too certain about this, still. She'd heard the story about the vengeful spirit from Prue and knew that she could be putting herself in danger. It didn't help that they were walking down an alleyway.

"Somebody has to find my body before it's too late." Mark pleaded with them.

"Too late for what?" Piper now asked, and Sam couldn't help but frown at the question.

"It's a Chinese myth. At least, I always thought it was a myth," Mark trailed off but then got back on topic, "It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there."

"The gates of hell?" Sam questioned, "As in _the_ gates of hell?"

"Well, Chinese hell, I guess," Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Yama is the gatekeeper and if he catches my soul before my body's properly buries, he'll take me to hell forever."

"But you were murdered and you're good, right?" Piper asked, "You are good?"

"It doesn't matter if you're good or evil," Mark shook his head, "Yama wants souls. I should've listened to my mother."

They all stopped when they saw a body, fully burnt, in the middle of the alleyway. Piper gasped and turned to her cousin. Sam used his taller, broader frame to protect her from the sight, cringing at it. Maybe they should have called Dean for this.

Suddenly, a man dressed in traditional Chinese clothing while on a horse appeared. The horse galloped towards them.

"Yama!" Mark shouted, but it was too late for him. He told the other two to get out of the alleyway, but Piper wasn't letting anything happen. She quickly flicked her wrists but nothing happened.

Sam's eyes widened. It turned out their powers didn't work on ghosts either. He looked around and saw a pole. He really hoped it was iron—he knew from reading books that iron helped to get rid of ghosts, at least temporarily. As he swung at the horse, he grinned. It did just the trick. Yama disappeared.

"What was that?"

"We'll explain later. C'mon." Sam said and pulled Piper out of the alleyway. Mark wasn't one for arguing and followed the two witches away from Yama back to their home.

* * *

Dean sat on his bed with books open all around him. The Book of Shadows sat open on the binding spell page. The only one that wasn't open was the leather-bound journal that Bobby had handed him first. He couldn't look at that. Couldn't read all about his family, about his mother. His mother was gone. Dead and she wasn't coming back. If she knew about magic, it clearly wasn't a good thing. She was dead and it hadn't saved her.

Right now, he was looking at a Book of Shadows and the binding potion. He couldn't cook well, but it didn't take a genius to just follow a recipe. He'd be able to make this potion later. Bind his powers and convince his brothers and cousins to bind theirs too. It was worth a shot, right?

Shouting in the hallway pulled him out of the books. Phoebe, Piper and Prue were all shouting at each other, and then there was the sound of a man. A man he didn't recognize. Who had Phoebe brought home now?

"What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?" Phoebe's voice rang out. Okay, not her. Prue and Piper? It wasn't like either of them.

Dean couldn't help but open his door and see what was going on. His eyebrows raised as he saw Prue in just a towel, staring at her sisters and the man incredulously.

"He's a ghost." Piper pointed out. Dean frowned and joined the group.

"A what?" Prue asked.

"A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?"

Dean took his shirt off and wrapped it around Prue's shoulders, shielding her from the man's view slightly.

"No, I've seen ghosts," Prue shook her head, "Dean, back me up here. That ghost was evil."

"That wasn't really a ghost," Dean shook his head with a frown, "It was a spirit. A vengeful one. When spirits build up their emotions, they're able to interact with our plane. Not for long, but long enough to be seen and even kill. Normal ghosts, they just sit on their own plane. They can see us but we can't see them."

"So, how can you see me?" Mark asked, "I'm dead. Definitely dead."

"I guess our powers—now that we're witches, we're able to see this other plane." Dean shrugged, thinking to something that he'd just been reading.

"He's definitely a ghost?" Phoebe now asked. Piper nodded and waved her hand through Mark, passing straight through him.

Dean frowned at the whole idea of this. He was used to getting rid of ghosts; salting and burning their bones. But they were evil spirits. He'd never dealt with a genuine Casper the Friendly Ghost.

"So, how do we help him?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Piper, a fully dressed Prue, Mark and Dean.

"He needs a Chinese burial," Sam said from his place at the kitchen table, looking at Dean's laptop. Dean smiled at his brother, hearing that he'd come over with Piper to help deal with the ghost, "That will allow him to move on."

"So call the police and let them know where the body is." Prue shrugged her shoulders.

"We could salt and burn..." Dean started but Sam shook his head.

"I don't think that will stop Yama from claiming him," Sam shook his head, "Chinese mythology states that only a Chinese burial stops it."

"I've called the cops," Piper nodded, "But I wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mom before I go talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Phoebe looked at her sister as if she was on drugs, "And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?"

"No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit."

While they talked, Phoebe got a phone call and had to rush off, saying something about her new boss. They could just wave as she did. There really wasn't anything else that they could do about the ghost right now.

Mark stood behind Sam's chair and looked at the computer screen. Sam sat to one side, letting the ghost see everything, moving the cursor as he asked.

"You didn't talk to Andy did you?"

"I was anonymous, Prue," Piper shook her head, "Did you decide not to go away with him?"

"Actually, I decided to go," Prue nodded, earning a grin from Dean, "Till I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife."

Piper and Sam looked angry for the eldest Halliwell, but Dean just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ex-wife?" Piper screamed.

"Yeah, you would think he wouldn't remember to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack." Prue was really angry at what she'd seen at Quake. But what made it worse was the fact that his ex-wife had introduced her as his _wife_. There was still something going on between them.

"At least it's an _ex-_wife, Prue," Dean pointed out, "And it's not like you don't have a secret of your own."

"I hate to admit it but Dean's right." Sam sighed, looking up at his big cousin with a shrug.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Prue sighed, glaring at the Winchesters.

* * *

Adam had gotten home to find out that there was a ghost—and that they had to help not kill it. He'd spent the last few weeks hearing about the vengeful spirit that his brothers and eldest cousin had helped move on to the other side, only to find out that ghosts could be good and need help. It didn't make much sense, but he would get his brother to explain it to him later.

Speaking of Dean, the eldest Winchester couldn't wait to get back to his own room. He said he had something to check to help the ghost, but Adam knew it had to be something else. Sam was here and doing all the research into Chinese mythology, not Dean. And why wouldn't he do the research in a communal area?

Adam brushed it off as Dean being worried about his powers and hunters again. And he didn't seem to like the idea of a ghost being in the house.

The youngest Winchester brother was excited, though. He could find out a lot about the magical world. At least, that's what he thought. In the end, it turned out Mark knew a little about the Chinese ghost stories he'd heard as a kid, and that was all. Adam ended up leaving the living room, where Piper and Mark were talking while he helped Sam with the research.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, as Adam sat down with a sigh.

"In his room," Adam replied, "I'm worried about him, Sam. He doesn't really talk to anyone in the house unless it's something to do with a demon or ghost or..."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Dean."

"He spends most of his time out or on his car." Adam informed the middle Winchester, who had a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"Maybe he's just worried about the whole witch thing," Sam concluded, "You know he worries that hunters will come after us."

"But surely they'd have come by now," deep down, Adam wanted there to be another reason. He didn't want his brother worrying about these powers all alone. The rest of the family had seemed to accept them, "You don't think he's looking for a way to get rid of them, do you?"

Sam and Adam's brown eyes met. They both knew that it was certainly possible, "You want to find out?"

The 19-year-old nodded his head and followed his older brother out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam took the lead, as he usually did. Despite being the middle child, he was nothing like Piper Halliwell. Yes, he played mediator between his two siblings now and then, but he was far more protective. He'd had to be. Dean had left the house at 18. Sammy was 14 and Adam was just 10. Someone needed to look out for the snot-nosed little brother, and Sam took up that responsibility. But he would relinquish that right when Dean was around—slightly.

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was so much information to go through. Too much, in fact. Why had Bobby had to leave? He should have hung around and explained more. There wasn't that much to soak in. Dean had already made his decision when he heard that there was a binding potion. He would use it and get rid of his powers. He'd convince his brothers and then work on his cousins afterwards.

They could go back to their normal lives, and he would go back to hunting.

But no. Bobby didn't want that. He wanted him to think about it, and that left Dean questioning it all. If Bobby and John knew what they would become, it must have meant that there was something good about them. Neither would have let Penny Halliwell live...John wouldn't have married Mary knowing what she was—knowing that hunters could come after them.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly tried to gather the books but Sam and Adam were already letting themselves into his room.

"Hey, privacy!" Dean called out, but the two brothers didn't care.

"You know I knew what you used to do in the bed next to me when we shared a room." Sam laughed at his big brother and then glanced at the books and pieces of paper scattered around Dean's bed. He frowned, looking up at his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"What, this? Nothing," Dean tried to brush it off, "It's just stuff for...erm...that ghost downstairs."

"Mark?" Adam questioned, picking up a large book, "I don't think so. _The history of witches..._"

Sam picked up a leather-bound book from the bed. Dean was too slow to realize what his brother was doing to grab it first.

"You looking at Dad's journal again?"

"Don't look at that, Sammy." Dean warned his brother, not wanting to go through the contents. He still hadn't built the courage to do it himself yet. He didn't want to know about his family's history yet. Couldn't face thinking about the mother he lost when he was eight.

Sam didn't heed the warning, though. He opened the journal and frowned. It wasn't the same one that he'd had before. This wasn't full of creatures and mythology. He stopped on a page and gulped, taking in the photo that was stuck in there. Adam glanced over and tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"Is that Mom?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed out finally, running his hands over her face. Dean snatched the book out of his brother's hands and shut it, wrapping the leather binding back around it.

"I said don't look at it."

"What is that, Dean? Where did you get it?" Sam growled at his brother.

"That was Dad's handwriting." Adam said, now looking through the rest of the books on the bed. Dean had been holding back on them all this time. He'd known so much more—so much more about their mother and their family history. What else was here?

"I can't believe you'd keep something like that from us, Dean!" Sam shouted, "Did you know about all this? About our powers and our heritage?"

"No, Sammy." Dean shook his head, placing the journal on his desk.

"Why should I believe that?" Sam continued shouting, "You already hid everything about hunting, and there's stuff you're not telling us about your time with Dad. Why should I believe that you didn't know about all this before?"

"Because if I did, I'd have burned that Book of Shadows long before any of you could have found it," Dean raised his voice, a deep, dark tone to it, "That Book is bad news. It has been from day one."

Sam just shook his head and walked out of the room. Adam couldn't help but look at his eldest brother with disappointment and sadness in his eyes. He didn't remember their mom, but Dean did. But Dean never talked about her unless Adam really pushed. He'd have to be upset or scared for Dean to say anything, though—or Dean had to be drunk. It was always a topic that Dean never shared, even more so since leaving the Manor at 18.

But it turned out that he had a book that he could have shared. It was a book that their dad had obviously written. Why hadn't Dean shared that with them?

"Adam?"

The 19-year-old just shook his head and walked out the room. Dean was left knowing that he had completely messed up.

* * *

"Your mom means a lot to you, huh?" Piper asked, looking at the ghost with a smile. She was growing to like this man. It was just a shame that she had never gotten to meet him while he lived.

"She's a great friend...was," Mark sighed, sitting on the couch, surprised a little that he didn't go through it. He hadn't even been able to turn the TV on, "I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

"It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mom was a great cook."

"My Grams taught me how to cook," Piper smiled, "Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef."

"Really?" Mark smiled, wishing that he had met Piper days—no months—before all this happened, "Ever make a Peking duck?"

"No, you?"

"Piece of cake. Mom told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford."

"So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?"

"The duck's harder."

Piper just laughed at the comment. She was sure it wasn't, but he made a face that told him that he was genuine. She had heard how difficult making Peking duck could be. She wanted to touch him, hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, but there was nothing she could do. He didn't even feel cold anymore. There was nothing at all.

It was such a waste of a life and such a bright mind. Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

* * *

Prue was pissed. No, she was more than that—she was furious. How could he just walk in here and expect her to accept his apology. Andy could be such an ass! He tells her that he's sorry for not telling her, but certainly doesn't seem like it. He just isn't the guy that she thought he was.

But she knew that she shouldn't get this angry. After all, Dean and Sam were right. She had a secret that she needed to tell him. She was getting furious about an ex-wife, and yet she hadn't told him about the one secret that would dictate their whole lives together—

_Lives together? _She thought to herself. Was she really going to be with him forever? They'd only been together for a month now. She couldn't really consider that right now.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Dean stood at the door with a guilty, apologetic look on his face. If Prue was being nice, she'd say he looked like hell. It was clear that he hadn't slept much.

"I need advice and I thought you might be the best person," Dean sighed, "Do you mind?"

Prue offered a soft smile and shook her head. Indicating for him to sit down, she perched on the windowsill and waited. Dean just shut the office door, but refused to sit. Instead, he started pacing the floor. Dean only paced when he was stressed and had a hell of a lot on his mind.

"I messed up. Messed up real bad, Prue."

"You've not got one of your one-night stands pregnant, have you?" That had to be the first thought she had with the way he was acting.

"What?" Dean stopped pacing and shook his head, "No! Of course not! I'm always safe. This is about us. Well, about me and my brothers. I messed up. They'll never forgive me for this."

"Okay," Prue sighed with relief at hearing there were no baby drama and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands to stop him from pacing, "What happened?"

It took a while to answer that. Dean Winchester didn't tell people what was going on. But this was way too big for him to handle. This involved his brothers and he couldn't keep it all to himself. It couldn't have come at a worse time with the ghost, otherwise he'd have turned to Piper. But Prue was just as good at giving advice, especially when it came to siblings. She just didn't follow said advice.

Finally, he told her all about the books that Bobby had brought him, including the journal. She was shocked, to say the least, but she understood why he'd wanted to keep them to himself for now. He had a lot of questions about their powers, and worried constantly about hunters. He needed to know everything he could before he shared with the group.

Then, Dean moved onto the journal that involved Mary Winchester. Prue put her hand to her chest.

"What did it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," Dean admitted, "I just...I can't revisit that...Mom has been dead for nearly 20 years. Now I find out that she was a witch and knew that we'd be witches. Don't you think she should have said something when she was alive? Dad should have said something to us."

"You know my dad knew about our powers but didn't say anything," Prue offered, and that had done just the trick she wanted. Dean frowned but nodded his head, "There's a reason our parents and Grams kept all this from us, Dean."

Dean ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and then forced it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Prue could see that he was totally overwhelmed by all this information. It was a lot for all of them, but now Dean had answers to some of the questions he had. And his brothers thought he'd had it all along.

"You need to tell Sam and Adam the truth," Prue grabbed his face in her hands so she could look into his green orbs, "Tell them about Bobby and about all the information. And look through that journal together. It's about time some of us learn the truth."

Dean's brow furrowed but he nodded as he thought about it. A small smile appeared on his face, "Thanks, Prue."

"Anytime."

Just as Dean was about to leave the office, he turned back with his hand on the door handle, "When you're ready to talk about Andy. I'm...well...I'm here, okay?"

"I thought you didn't do chick-flick moments, Dean?" Prue laughed gently. The man just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling that he could make exceptions for those he loved and then walked out of the office. Prue couldn't help but smile. Dean Winchester was finally growing up.

* * *

Piper never thought that this would happen. She was actually speaking Chinese to a Chinese woman, and the woman understood her perfectly. It helped that she had a Chinese ghost standing behind her, telling her everything to say. They'd started the conversation like this just so that the older woman would trust her, then they could get into a conversation about Mark and his burial.

However, that was soon cut short. It turned out that she had no idea where her son was. The police hadn't called yet to say that they had her son.

While Mark wanted Piper to tell his mother about him, she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the one to tell her that her son was gone and never coming back. It was too heartbreaking to even think about. She'd been the one to tell Dean that their Grams was dead, and that was difficult enough. It was slightly easier since they all knew it was coming—Grams had been in hospital for some time—but it was still the hardest thing she'd done. She wouldn't do this.

Mark wasn't happy. As Piper walked back down the stairs, away from the house, he tried to get in. It was only when he was forcefully flung back onto the street that Piper stopped and looked at him.

"What happened?" Piper asked, her brown eyes full of concern as she looked at the ghost.

"She's got the house protected against ghosts," Mark couldn't help but look up at all the charms that he had always believed were cheap, urban legends to scare the tourists, "All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell."

No, Piper was not going to let this happen. She was going to get Mark home and find out what the hell was going on.

Piper got home to find Sam watching the TV. It was a news report about Mark's body. Piper rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Prue and Phoebe were in the middle of an argument and turned on the small TV on the counter.

"You have to see this!" She said as Mark mentioned that his body had been found. It was supposed to be a great thing, until they determined that there were personally affects found at the scene, and not of Mark's. They were those of Tony Wong, leading the police to decide that it was the Chinatown triad head.

"That's the guy who killed me."

There was no warning this time. Sam was pulled into an excruciating premonition. Flashes showed that Tony Wong was still alive, and loading bullets into a gun.

"He's still alive." Sam rubbed his head.

"Of course he's still alive. That's me they found."

"Did you see where he is now?" Prue asked her cousins, concerned at the pain he'd felt. Phoebe also had a look of concern. Her premonitions were nothing like that.

"There was a sign." Sam said, quickly drawing out the sign that he'd seen, just as Dean walked in through the backdoor—presumably from the garage judging the grease that was all over his t-shirt. Sam was not in the mood to speak to him, but maybe he could help. They were dealing with ghosts and gang members. Sam held up the piece of paper with two Chinese symbols drawn on it.

Mark instantly recognized it as Warhai Imports, a warehouse in Chinatown.

"What we dealing with?" Dean now asked, frowning at the panic in everyone's eyes.

"Mark's body's been found, but police think he's someone else," Piper explained, "Some triad boss."

"Triad?" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Mark, "As in _the_ triad. The Chinese answer to the Godfather?"

"Only a hell of a lot worse." Mark sighed. He was going to hell.

But Dean was formulating a plan. It was a stupid plan, but it could just work. Yes, these mobsters would pull the trigger on their weapons without thinking, but so would Dean. Mobsters were just one step away from demons in his opinion. And he and Piper could freeze things. Prue was up for coming with them, and she could move things with her mind. They stood a chance; a slim one.

As they got to the warehouse, Mark stopped them—he'd been trying to talk them out of this the whole way there. But Piper wasn't budging. She was saving this ghost from hell. As he put his hand up, he pointed towards the door.

"There's an amulet on the door," Mark said, "Can't go in."

Dean rolled his eyes and unhooked the amulet from the door, dropping it to the floor. He just shook his head at Mark.

"Never mind," he smiled nervously and then looked at Piper, "Scared?"

"Terrified." Piper admitted.

"That's a good thing," Dean pointed out, "Only stupid people with a death wish aren't scared."

Dean bashed the door to the warehouse down and rushed in, his pistol drawn and ready to shoot. Piper flicked her wrists and froze the whole room of thugs.

"Okay, hurry!" Dean told his cousin, keeping the pistol aimed at the thugs. If they unfroze, he was going to shoot. Piper quickly placed the day's newspaper in the hands of the Triad boss and stood back, taking a photo. Just then, they all unfroze.

"Run!" Mark shouted. Neither of the cousins needed telling twice. They rushed out of the room with guns firing around them. They made it back to the Impala and drove off quickly.

* * *

Dean waited in the driver's seat with Mark in the back, while Piper rushed into the police station. She'd already explained what she was going to do—put the photo and Mark's name in an envelope in Andy's tray at work. It would mean someone they trusted to do it right would check out the information and make sure Mark got the burial he needed. Hopefully it was in enough time.

"So, my afterlife is in the hands of a cop named Andy?" Mark laughed to himself. Dean smiled, admitting that Andy was a good cop. He was a good man, and would know what to do.

"You're a great family," Mark smiled, "You didn't have to do all this, you know."

"Piper made you a promise," Dean turned to face his backseat passenger, "She doesn't go back on promises. And anyway, neither of us have no intention of joining you in the afterlife right now."

Mark grinned just as Andy walked over to them and tapped on the driver's window. Dean raised his eyebrows, rolling the window to his all-American muscle car down.

"Andy, what a surprise!"

"Talking to yourself, huh?"

"Bad habit," Dean grinned, "Grams told me off for it all the time."

"My mom always said it was having interesting conversations with interesting people."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He'd loved Andy's mom. Actually, he had a small crush on the woman—but nobody was to know about that. Growing up, Dean's first wet dream was about Andy's mom. But that was beside the point. Right now they had a ghost problem to deal with.

"Prue tell you what's going on?" Andy now asked, not even questioning why Dean was here.

"Erm, yeah, sorta. Messed up, huh?"

"Yeah," Andy sighed, "Any advice?"

"Relationship advice from me? Uh no!" Dean laughed, "I am not the one to turn to for that. Sammy, yeah, even Piper but not me. But I can tell you that Prue will just need space. Don't worry, I'll keep putting good words in for you."

"Thanks, Dean. You're a good man."

With a firm handshake, Andy left Dean on his own, passing Piper as he walked into the station. As she climbed into the car, she had a guilty look on her face, "I hope he doesn't suspect me. Prue can do without any more Andy drama."

Mark just watched as the two cousins interacted and then decided it was time he did something as a thank you for them, especially Piper. As soon as she learned the truth, she'd made sure to help him. He just had to convince Dean to make one stop off before home.

Dean did agree. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, and he was still trying to work things out with his brothers. He needed them both together to be able to take Prue's advice.

"This is your place?" Piper asked as they walked in through the door. It was lucky Dean was there. He'd needed to pick the lock to get them in since Mark couldn't unlock it, "It's beautiful."

Dean smirked looking around. It had the look of a traditional Chinese man, with the odd bit of Western culture around. Actually, it was a cool place and suited the man they'd come to know. As he watched Piper look around, Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This was going to be hard when they helped him pass on. She was already falling hard for hi,

"Camus!" she smiled, picking up a book, "I'm impressed."

"I wish I had a chance to finish it," Mark admitted. Dean had no idea what they were talking about, so continued to look around, "Of course, I can say that about almost everything, I guess."

As Piper recited a line from the book, Dean just rolled his eyes. She was such a geek. In fact, most of his family were geeks. There was only really Phoebe who he could relate to when it came to academics. They were both as thick as each other.

It was then that Mark asked Dean to reach up to a top shelf. Piper wouldn't be able to reach, and he couldn't do it himself. He looked up to find a small box and pulled it down gently.

"Open it." Mark told Piper. Her face lit up as she looked through them. "They're my grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours."

"But they belong in your family."

"I want you to have them," it was the least he could do after she had literally risked her life to help him crossover to heaven, "I just ask one favour. Use them for your sister's surprise birthday party."

"Prue doesn't want a party." Dean now pointed out, but smiled at the touching moment. He didn't do them himself, but he was happy to see Piper happy. It was just a shame that it would all be over soon when the ghost passed on.

"Birthdays are important," Mark told the two witches, "I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it, but she needs to celebrate her birthday. We all do. Don't take it for granted."

* * *

Prue couldn't talk to Dean about her relationship problems. As much as he'd offered, she knew that he wouldn't want to hear about it all. He'd always said he didn't do chick-flick moments. But there was one person who would listen to her and give her good relationship advice.

"Sam, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away, Prue." Sam smiled, looking through the laptop. They'd let Dean and Piper go off with their original plan now, as much as Prue didn't like it. It was the better idea to help the police deal with the Triad boss. It's not like they could kill the guy themselves.

"I'm being ridiculous about Andy, right? I mean I shouldn't even be with him."

"What? Because of his ex-wife?" Sam asked, "Like Dean said, it's an ex-wife not a current."

"No, I mean being a witch. He had a secret but so do I. And this is a secret that I can't tell him."

"I'm telling Jess," Sam pointed out, "We agreed that I'd tell, Jess. You're not thinking I shouldn't are you? I mean, we're living together and..."

"No, Sam, you should tell her," Prue agreed, "But can I really tell Andy?"

"Do you love him?" Sam now asked. Prue had to admit that she wasn't sure. This was her high school sweetheart. At one point she did love him. They were together for three years during high school, only breaking up during their first year of college because they were stuck on opposite sides of the country at the time. Then Andy left, and her heart mended.

Him being back right now was difficult for her. Her old feelings had resurfaced, but they'd been apart for so long. Could she really love him again already?

"I don't know," Prue shook her head, "Maybe. Maybe one day I will."

"Do you trust him?" Prue nodded her head at that. Despite leaving out his ex-wife, she did trust him. She knew that he would never cheat on her and he would protect her secrets, "Then be with him and tell him about our family secret. Well, make sure the others are okay with it first, but I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

* * *

Piper and Mark pretended to kiss in the living room of the Manor. Dean had driven them back and given them some privacy, and Piper was grateful. She needed to say goodbye to the ghost in front of her. But she really didn't want the night to end. And neither did he.

It was a bittersweet moment. If only they had more time together—and time that meant they could be together.

"Where were you my whole life?" Mark asked, smiling down at Piper sadly. Fate was playing a nasty game with them.

Before Piper could say anything else, the front door of the manor flew open and two Chinese men rushed in. Mark instantly recognized them as two of Tony's men. They grabbed Piper, but she wasn't going down without a fight. The problem was they were much stronger than her.

Mark screamed for someone to help him just as the men took Piper out of the house. Prue and Sam rushed in from the kitchen as Dean, Adam and Phoebe ran down the stairs together. Dean's gun was instinctively drawn, ready to shoot at someone.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"They took her," Mark looked at the five witches, "Wong's men took Piper."

"I'm calling 911." Phoebe rushed over to the phone, but Dean grabbed her and pulled her out of teh house.

"Do it from the car," he said, "We've got to find her. Sam, Adam, stay here. Mark, Prue, c'mon."

Nobody argued. The two younger Winchester brothers remained in the house, while the eldest and two Halliwells rushed to find Piper. They would find her. Even it if took all night.

* * *

Piper looked around the warehouse from where she sat. Well, not really sat but was tied up at. This was great. She helped a ghost and now she was facing the barrel of a gun. Tony was loading bullets into his gun, glaring at the witch. It was times like this she wished she had Prue and Adam's power. She'd be able to get out of these restraints.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost."

"These ropes are really tight. If you could just untie my hands," Piper started, but she realized that she wasn't going to get away with that trick. He was too smart. That would be why he was the head of the Triad. So, she decided to move on and find out what he wanted, "Why did you kill Mark?"

Tony told her all about needing his identity and then grabbed the girl's hair, pulling her back. Piper winced in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. Would she get to see her family again?

She had to have faith. Dean would find her. He had his hunter skills and had enough contacts, right? Yes, she would have faith in her eldest cousin.

The sound of a crash downstairs made Piper smile a little. He had found her, and wasn't going to give up until he found her.

"You shoot anyone that comes through that door." Tony ordered his men, just as Dean barged through the door. His gun was drawn, but he didn't shoot. Prue and Phoebe were just behind him and Prue waved her hand. The men with the gun flew through the air, crashing into some of the crates in the room.

Tony pulled out his own gun and fired a shot. Dean was much quicker. With one hand, he let go of his pistol and flicked his wrist. The bullet froze mid-air, inches away from Phoebe's face. Tony was also frozen on the spot.

"Thanks!" Phoebe grinned, rushing over to Piper. Prue and Dean followed suit.

"How long does this last?" Mark asked. Piper hadn't even seen him in the room.

"Not very." Dean replied, just as the sound of the bullet hitting a statue sounded out through the room. Tony unfroze and quickly got his bearings. He aimed his gun at the group saving Piper, but Dean was much quicker. He pulled his trigger and shot Tony in the chest.

Piper raised her hand to her mouth as the body of the Triad boss fell to the floor. Dean had a cold look in his green eyes; a look that Prue and Phoebe certainly didn't miss.

Tony's body floated out of his body, just as Yama appeared on his horse. Dean's eyebrows raised as he watched it all in detail. Yama held a spear up, just as Mark pushed the ghost of his killer in front of the Gatekeeper of Hell. With a scream, Tony was taken by Yama and the two disappeared.

It was over. For now, at least. Mark had time for his mother to bury him.

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey." The minister said. Mark's mom did have time to bury him before he passed over. But knowing that he wasn't going to hell wasn't much consolation for Piper Halliwell. She just watched, tears streaming down her eyes.

Dean's arm was wrapped around her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more comfort. She placed her head into his chest, smelling the Old Spice and whiskey in the leather of his jacket. It was Dean's scent through and through, and extremely comforting.

The two sets of cousins were standing away from the rest of the mourners. They needed to say their own goodbyes to the ghost that nobody else could see. Piper needed to say her own goodbyes.

As he told Prue not to miss a birthday, he looked at Dean with a thankful smile. Dean just nodded his head. He didn't like to be thanked for his actions when it came to the supernatural. In fact, he wasn't one that ever wanted recognition for the things he did. That wasn't in his personality. It made him uncomfortable.

Mark looked at Piper, tears running down his own cheeks. It turned out ghosts could cry, "I wish..."

"Me too." Piper cried, now looking into the eyes of the ghost.

"I'm gonna miss you, Piper."

Phoebe cut the goodbye short as she looked over in the distance. A Chinese man that hadn't been part of the mourning part stood there with a sad smile on his face.

"Who's that man?"

Mark turned and smiled softly, "My dad. I guess this really is goodbye." And with that, the young ghost walked away and joined his father. They disappeared on the spot, making Piper cry into Dean's chest harder.

"Leave it to you to fall for a dead guy, huh?" Dean joked, kissing her on the head. Piper laughed through her sobs.

"It's an improvement," Adam pointed out with a smirk, "At least he wasn't a warlock."

The group laughed at that comment as they started to walk back to their parked cars. It was time to go home.

Dean led Piper to Prue's car, giving Prue a look that said he needed to talk to his brothers. She smiled softly, nodding her head and took her sisters back home. Sam and Adam waited for their brother to open the doors to the Impala. Neither of them really looked that happy about getting into his car.

While he drove back, he decided to cut the awkward silence. And not with music for once. With actual words.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night," he finally sighed. Sam couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. It wasn't often that Dean apologized, "Don't look so shocked. I should have told you that Bobby had brought the books. But he'd only brought them that day. Same with that journal."

"You should have told us right away, Dean." Adam mumbled.

"I was trying to protect you both, okay," Dean looked at his youngest brother through the rear-view mirror, "That's all I've been trying to do."

"And what about the journal?" Sam now asked, "You expect us to believe you when you say you didn't know about it before the other night."

"Yeah, because it's the truth, Sammy," Dean glanced at his passenger every now and then, "I hadn't even looked at it. I didn't know that photo was in there. I couldn't bring myself to look at it. This is mom. The mom that I remember tucking me in at night and reading me bedtime stories. The mom that gave me tomato-rice soup when I was sick and sang _Hey, Jude_ on a night because it was her favorite Beatles song."

"I remember that too, Dean." Sam nodded.

"I don't." Adam mumbled from the back.

"It's hard for me to think about her," Dean finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "Real hard. And now with these powers. Bobby says Mom and Dad knew. Knew about everything. And it's all in that journal."

"So, what? You ignore it?"

"I was trying to figure out what to do. And I think we should all read it together. All three of us. We find out what she knew, who she was and what our powers really mean."

Dean looked at both of his brothers, seeing the small smiles forming on their faces. It was just what they wanted to hear.

"Glad we got that sorted," Dean smiled, "Now we have something else to do."

* * *

Prue hugged her sister as they walked up the stairs to their home. Phoebe was on the other side of Piper, linking her arm through Piper's looped one. Dean's car was already in the driveway, which made Phoebe smile. That meant he had had time to sort out the one thing she and Piper had asked him to do.

"You know what? I've changed my mind," Prue said, looking between her sisters. She'd thought about this after speaking to Mark. He'd stressed just how important birthdays were and he was right. You just never knew, "Maybe I should have a party after all."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right."

"Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that," Piper grinned, also noting that Dean's car was already back, "'cause..."

Piper opened the door to the home and stepped into the living room. A room full of people stood and yelled surprise at the eldest Halliwell sister. Prue looked at everyone in shock. All her friends were there, and the people she loved the most in the whole world. Dean was standing in the doorway to the sunroom with a whiskey in hand and a grin on his face. Sam stood behind the couch with his arm hooked around Jess. Adam leaned on the fireplace, a glass of coke in his own hand.

"Did we getcha?" Piper grinned, "We gotcha."

"Yeah, you got me." Prue smiled and looked at Dean with evils. Dean just laughed and winked at the eldest of the six of them.

While Prue had taken in the scene, she hadn't noticed Phoebe rush off. She came back with a present in hand.

"And an actual present, too," Phoebe grinned, "It's paid for. I hope you like it."

Prue really was speechless as she took the gift from her baby sister, and then looked back around at the group of people. Across the room was Andy with a smile on his face. Prue chuckled and smiled back. Sam was right. She needed to take the plunge with him.

* * *

**And...finished. So, Dean has finally found out the truth. I'll slowly bring out Mary's storyline and how John found out about his son's powers. There will be an episode where John returns, I promise. I love John Winchester (well, Jeffrey Dean Morgan).**

**So, what did you think about this episode, especially the parts that I've made up myself? I'd really love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Episode 5: The Wedding From Hell

**Thanks again for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm really happy to hear that you like the parts I'm making up. I would like to do it more and there is certainly more of that over the next few episodes at least. In fact, I've just finished one that has a lot of original scenes to work with the currently storyline.  
**

**Since I've finished episode 8, I'm sharing episode 5 now. I hope you enjoy it. It's another Charmed episode converted.**

Episode 5: The Wedding From Hell

"So, why do I get headaches and Phoebe doesn't? I mean, we both have the same power." Sam needed to know, and he really wanted to know if his headaches would ever subside.

"Your Grams always said that it was the way the powers manifested inside of you," Bobby tried to explain, "The books I gave Dean said that powers develop and grow differently in everyone. When you were a kid you'd have migraines. Your dad now thinks they were your powers manifesting, but it scared the crap outta your mom. All your powers may develop differently over time."

"Well, Adam already controls his power with his hands," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "I control mine through my eyes."

"Wait a minute, you knew everything? You knew Grams?" Piper asked, staring at the aging hunter across from her. Bobby had called back in after his own hunt, and she was grateful for it. She'd heard so much about this man and really wanted to meet him. He certainly wasn't who she imagined, but he was a good laugh and he had a love for good whiskey. Piper couldn't help but wonder whether Dean's love for whiskey came from this man or not. It certainly seemed it.

Next to her on the couch were both her sisters. Sam was standing behind them and Adam on the other chair. Dean was nowhere to be seen. He'd refused to leave his room as soon as he found out Bobby was here. It seemed he'd still not forgiven the man for dropping the news and leaving, so was acting like a baby, as Sam had put it.

"I met your Grams during the 70s. It was just after Woodstock, when your Grams was becoming the infamous witch of her generation within the covens.

"Grams was involved at Woodstock?" Phoebe laughed. That wasn't something she could image.

Bobby chuckled as he continued the story, "Oh Hell no. She hated those peace-loving hippies, as she always called them. I hated your Grams at first, though. She was a stubborn woman and couldn't take no for an answer. I got the feeling she didn't like men, either."

"How many marriages was she onto by that point?" Sam asked, chuckling to himself.

"She was only on her third. It was shortly after your Grandpa left the first time," Bobby admitted, looking at Sam directly and he then turned to Prue, Piper and Phoebe, "If your grandfather hadn't have died...well..."

"She'd never talk to us about him." Phoebe said with a sad tone to her voice. Bobby's dark eyes flashed a look of sadness, which nobody had missed. But the sadness was gone quickly. There was a lot more to the story about Grams and her first husband.

"One day I'll tell you all about him, but for now I do need to get going. I would like to get home to my own bed. Gotta day job to do."

"Well, it was great to meet you, finally." Prue smiled, holding out her hand for Bobby to shake it. He just laughed and pulled her into a warm hug.

"You too," Bobby smiled and then hugged the other two Halliwell sisters, "Dean speaks about you all the time. Especially you Phoebe. Sounds like you both got up to a lot of trouble as kids."

"That we did." Phoebe grinned, glancing over at the stairs where Dean was leaning against the banister. He had a small smile forming on his face, remembering the trouble that the two would get up to as kids and teenagers. One of those had led to Dean getting arrested in place of Phoebe. He had always been the one to protect them all.

"Sam, Adam." Bobby said and then hugged the two brothers. It had been too long since he'd seen John's youngest sons. Far too long.

"When you hear from Dad again, can you say we miss him," Adam asked, "I know he doesn't like that sorta thing, but..."

"I'll tell him his boys are thinking of him," Bobby smiled and ruffled the young man's hair. He then turned to Sam, "Tell her about this secret. She deserves to know."

"I will, Bobby," Sam smiled with a nod, "As soon as I get a chance."

"No time like the present," then Bobby looked around the giant and towards Prue, "You too. Andy deserves to know."

With that, Bobby turned around and smiled when he saw Dean waiting for him. Bobby just nodded his head to say goodbye, which Dean rolled his eyes at.

"I'll show you out." Dean said, making his way to the door not really smiling. But Bobby knew what the man was doing, and it wasn't trying to force him out. As they stepped outside of the Manor, Dean shut the door. He needed to talk to his father-figure without his brothers or cousins hearing him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't say something you don't mean, Bobby," Dean shook his head, "I get why you did what you did. I get why you kept it from us and why you dropped the books off and fled. I'da done the same if it was the other way round. I'm pissed but I get it."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the situation that he was in. This was a common tell for him.

"I just still don't know about this. These powers. This life."

"Think about it, son," Bobby advised the young man, "Think about the good you can do."

"And when the hunters come?"

"Don't you worry that pretty head of yours," Bobby smiled, making Dean laugh, "We'll take care of them."

With that, the men hugged before Bobby jumped into his pick-up truck and drove away from San Francisco. Dean just watched him leave, thinking seriously about his options right now.

* * *

Elliot and Allison stood outside his home. She had a longing look in her eyes with a small smile, which grew larger when Elliot produced a red rose from behind his back. Thanking him as she took it, she smelled it and looked into her eyes.

"You wanna be alone?"

"No." She answered honestly with a smile, but there was something nagging Elliot.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No! Definitely not! I love you, you know that."

"But..."

Allison shook her head with a soft laugh. The whole thing was just overwhelming for her. She wasn't a woman from a lot of money, yet she was marrying into one of the most wealthiest bachelors in the whole of San Francisco. It was a fateful night seven years ago when they both happened to be at the same function. He was attending it and she had been waitressing at it. It was as if their eyes just met over a table and they were instantly in love. At least, that was the way Elliot always told the story, and she loved him for that.

"I've got an idea," he grinned, "Let's elope."

Yeah, there was no way that they could do that. Elliot's mother wouldn't dream of her only child marrying anywhere other than the Spencer estate. She had planned this whole day for them, making sure it was perfect...for her. As they spoke about her, the devil appeared.

Really, Allison couldn't say much that was negative about the woman. She was kind-hearted, despite coming from money. She loved her son and wanted the best for him. Allison was just that.

Allison couldn't help but see how nervous she was today. She couldn't help but keep bringing up the marriage certificate that they would need to get married. It was something they were planning on doing tomorrow, but she was ever so insistent about doing it right now. What was the rush?

That was when Allison noticed the young, short blonde-haired woman standing just behind Grace Spencer.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, no." Grace simply stated as she turned around to see the woman. It was a person she had hoped never to see. This was the reason she wanted her son and his fiancée to marry so quickly, "What are you doing here?" She asked the woman, walking over to her.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked with a seemingly innocent smile, but she was less than innocent, "Forget about our little deal?"

"No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did," Grace answered honestly, and then couldn't help but comment on something that she noticed, "My God, you haven't aged in 10 years."

"You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this," Jade pointed out, glancing over at the house and the many employees handling all the details of the upcoming wedding, "You've had a good life, haven't you?"

Before Grace could even reply, another blonde-haired woman appeared with some bags. Rather than talking to Grace, the girl turned her attention to Jade, asking where to go. Of course, she had been directed to the Butler. There was no way that Grace could get out of working with this deal. She needed everything to happen yesterday!

"What will I say?" Grace now asked. There were people coming for the wedding of Elliot and Allison, not Elliot and Jade.

"Say your son's had a change of heart," Jade shrugged. She didn't really care, "That was our deal, remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over."

* * *

It had been a week since Bobby had left. Prue had been so honored to finally meet him, and definitely saw some traits that Dean had picked up from the man. They both struggled with talking about their emotions.

She'd loved talking to him and finding out more about her own heritage, as well as some of the trips he and Dean had been on. Dean rarely spoke about hunting, except for the creatures and monsters he had killed, but Bobby was all up for the embarrassing tales and mistakes.

But right now she was running late for work. She had the first biannual auction at Bucklands tomorrow, and needed to finish up a lot of paperwork. But Piper was taking her time. It wasn't like Piper to take so long in the bathroom, but Prue wasn't in the mood to find out why she was taking so long. She just needed to know when she'd be finished?

She soon realized it was a lost hope and decided to use the downstairs bathroom. It was a good job that there were two of them. The only problem was that all her stuff was in this bathroom. She was going to have to borrow Piper's—or Dean's—stuff.

"Have fun waiting." Prue smirked at Sam as she passed him. Sam had spent the night on the couch after he, Dean and Phoebe had been training late. Prue didn't really like it, but she knew that they had to learn to fight. Phoebe and Sam has passive powers, so would need to learn how to defend themselves.

Sam rolled his eyes at his cousin. Knowing his cousins, it was likely Phoebe taking up all the hot water. Dean had developed an insane ability to have a shower in 30 seconds, and Adam wasn't one for spending hours in there. Phoebe and Prue were the two who enjoyed their long showers. That had always been the case, even as kids.

"Am I in for a cold shower, Phoebs?" Sam rapped on the door.

"It's me, Sam," Sam was shocked to hear Piper's voice on the other side of the door, "I'll be a minute."

When she flung the door open, she didn't look happy. Sam was just about to ask her about it, but she walked straight into her bedroom, slamming the door. Prue must have said something to piss her off.

But it was time to get into the bathroom before someone else got in there. Two bathrooms between seven of them when they were all living there—and Grams was alive-was never great. After Dean left it still wasn't that much easier. Things just hadn't changed since he moved out at 18.

While he brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but notice a box in the trash. He shouldn't have been snooping, but he couldn't help but notice the type of box it was. It was a pregnancy test.

Suddenly, his headache came on and he was pulled into flashes of the future. A demonic baby was being born, but he couldn't make out the face of the mother. All he could see was the demon.

As the headache subsided, Sam couldn't help but stare at the box with worry in his eyes. Piper had seemingly spent some time in here and now she was pissed off. Was she pregnant? Was she going to give birth to a demonic baby? He needed to talk to someone about this!

* * *

_Great. Just great!_ Piper thought to herself as she hung up the phone, pulling the hors d'ouevres out of the oven. This was the last thing she needed right now. She was going to need help for this one.

"Those smell delicious, Piper," Dean commented from the kitchen table where he sat reading the paper and drinking is third or fourth coffee of the morning. He hadn't been long in, and it seemed he hadn't slept much the night before. Piper did not want to know what—or who—the eldest Winchester had been up to the night before, "I wish I hadn't had breakfast now. Although, there's always room..."

"These aren't for you!" Piper glared at him. She just wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"What's up?" Dean now asked with a frown forming on his face. It wasn't like Piper to be like this. She and Prue were the morning people in the house. They usually put up with his comments and jokes at this time, Piper especially.

"You know, we need a schedule for the morning bathroom routine." Prue commented as she walked into the kitchen. Dean couldn't help but smirk after hearing the commotion this morning. Thank God for having an ex-marine father who constantly pushed him to have 30 second showers. He'd finally mastered it and it was coming in use while living with four other people.

"Maybe Phoebe can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow." Piper ignored her sister's comment, looking down at the food she'd just pulled out of the oven.

"Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?" Prue checked.

"That would be Chef Moore," Piper rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, "And since his contract was with Quake, he is off the hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it."

"I can help." Dean offered, hating to see his cousin stress over something like this. She was supposed to love cooking, and instead she seemed to be hating it. And it wasn't like he had work tomorrow.

"You want to help serve food?" Piper laughed, "Yeah, right, Dean! You have to dress up in a suit, you know."

"Not like I haven't done in the past," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Let me take some of the pressure off for you. Besides with both me and Phoebe there..."

"You and Phoebe where?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Sam and Adam. It was getting way too crowded now.

"To help with Piper's problem." Prue answered for everyone else in the room.

"Oh, so you know about it too?" Sam piped up, not realizing that the conversation was about something completely different. He had to admit that it was a relief. He didn't really want to talk about the demonic baby without people knowing about it first.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, frowning a little.

"Oh, I..."

"Piper can definitely handle this," Prue commented, cutting Sam off, "Frankly, I don't think anyone will notice."

"I thought maybe you could help me," Piper now turned to her youngest sister, "Dean thinks the three of us could do it together."

"What can Phoebe do?" Sam was now completely lost at the direction of this conversation. How could Dean and Phoebe help with Piper's pregnancy and how the hell were people not going to notice.

"Pick up some supplies. Tie some bows. Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything," Piper shrugged her shoulders, "Ten bucks an hour."

"Oooh, I'd take it," Prue nudged her little sister and started walking out of the room, "Good luck with the wedding."

"I'll help, too." Adam now offered with a grin. He earned a smile and a thank you from Piper, who was clearly struggling with the weight of everything.

Sam sighed as he realized the mess that he'd nearly caused thinking Piper was talking about a pregnancy. No, it was a wedding. Once Phoebe agreed to help her sister, Sam was able to clarify the situation.

"You guys were really just talking about a wedding?"

"What did you think we were talking about?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Jeremy and his aftermath," Sam answered, looking at Piper, "You know, you slept with him..."

"Don't ever mention that warlock's name again. It is over. He's in demon hell. End of story." Piper made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again and that was it. Sam knew when not to push the subject with the middle Halliwell sister. Instead, he just sat down at the kitchen table and received the smirks from his older brother.

* * *

It wasn't the easiest morning for Piper and it was already getting worse. Now she had an ice sculpture melting over a wedding cake, and she was stuck outside of the Spencer estate. They'd still had Chef Moore down as the caterer for the wedding, and they weren't going to let her in.

Finally, the gates opened and two security guards appeared. She just hoped she'd be able to convince them to let her in.

A bash on the window startled her, as a priest appeared. The security guards were clearly there for him and not her, as he babbled something about a demon child. Great, more baby mess! This was not something that she needed this morning.

Luckily, the security guards were too busy with him to care about checking her credentials. They let her through, but not before she heard the name Hectate. As much as she'd love to brush that off, she had a feeling that something like that was going to come back and bite her in the supernatural butt. Right now, she couldn't worry about it, though. She needed to get everything into the house.

* * *

Dean listened to the music on the radio while he worked on the car in the garage. He loved Fridays. Not only was there one day to the weekend—and a day to his day off—it was the morning that he got to have the garage to himself. He would open up early so he could enjoy the start of his weekend earlier. That meant he listened to the music he preferred on the radio, and San Francisco had the perfect radio station for that.

The downside was that the slightest movement made him aware of something being off. He'd never expect to see anyone for another hour or so, and there were feet to the left of him.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean frowned and stood up from the hood of the car. His brother stood with his hands nervously in the pocket of his jeans. This wasn't like him.

"What's up?"

"Can't I just visit my big brother?" Sam asked with a shrug of the shoulders, but he knew Dean hated this type of chit chat. The eldest Winchester just wanted to get into the situation.

"Erm, I needed to talk to someone and you're good at keeping secrets," Sam admitted, not missing the concern flashing in Dean's green eyes. They were so much like their mothers, it was uncanny, "I, uh, had a vision this morning and a thing was being born. So I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago..."

"Oh my God, is Jess pregnant?" Dean instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion, and Sam mentally kicked himself. He could see where his brother could get that from. Surprisingly, Dean didn't seem pissed. He almost seemed happy and excited.

"Um, no."

"Are you freaking out?" Dean asked, "It's normal, I think. I don't know, I'd be scared as hell but..."

"Dean, it's not Jess," Sam shook his head, "Will you listen to me for a second."

"Okay, so if it's not you and Jess..." Dean waited for his brother to continue the conversation, clearly a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be an uncle. His eyes widened, "It better not be Adam. I swear to God if he got a girl pregnant..."

"It's not...well, I don't think so," Sam rolled his eyes, "Out of the three of us, I'd say a girl you slept with was pregnant. No. This isn't about the three of us. There is a cousin who has had sex recently. Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up the attic? The warlock boyfriend?"

Dean was clearly taking everything in. His eyes widened more. Sam wasn't sure whether they could widen anymore.

"It wasn't Jess having a demon child, or anyone else. It was Piper."

Well, Sam thought it was Piper. It certainly looked like her. Dean instantly went into protective, hunter, big brother mode. He couldn't believe his middle cousin was pregnant—and going to give birth to a demon. She was always the responsible one. And now she'd proven to be the opposite.

* * *

Across the city at the same estate that Piper was setting up for the wedding, Allison was struggling to get her head around the whole situation. Just a week ago, she was getting married to the love of her life. Then that Jade bitch turned up, and Elliot made it clear that he was in love with her instead.

Allison wanted answers. In fact, she needed them. Hell, she deserved them! How could a man she had been with for seven years suddenly decide that he wasn't in love with her anymore? How could he decide that he was going to marry someone else?

How could Grace act like she was no longer a treasured member of the family. The last few months this woman had spent helping Allison fit into the family. She'd spent time working on her wardrobe and helping with etiquette. As much as Allison didn't want to lose her own routes, she felt honored and important. She felt loved.

Now Grace was telling her never to call again. With a shake of the head, all Allison could do was walk away but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Adam was just minding his own business when the high school bully stepped in front of him, grabbing him roughly by his jacket. The youngest Winchester felt himself being thrust into the lockers, and he couldn't help but let out a groan.

"You're a dead man, Winchester."

The 19-year-old just rolled his eyes, "Now what have I done?"

This bully—Adam wasn't even bothered about learning the guy's name—was getting ridiculous. He was blaming Adam for every little thing that went wrong. The chair breaking, the trashcan incident, blogs falling out of his hands. Anything that embarrassed the bully was somehow Adam Winchester's fault.

How the hell did that make sense?

Adam knew that he didn't need to put up with this, but he'd promised that he wouldn't use his powers on the guy. He was going to use his powers for good—not that a certain brother wanted him to use his powers. But he didn't really need to use his powers. That same certain brother had taught him all about fighting and reaching the weak spots. Adam could take this guy without an issue.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A young girl dressed in all black with jet black hair shouted, walking over to Adam. He'd never seen her before, but guessed that she was one of those that hung out with the Goth crowd in school.

"What are you gonna do, freak? The bully laughed, and pushed her backwards. The girl wasn't going to give up. The bully now let go of Adam and pushed the girl harder. She fell to the ground, a flash of shock and hurt crossing her face.

That was it for Adam. The bully could pick on him but not push a girl around.

"Hey!" Adam shouted. The bully turned around and his face met with Adam's fist. Of course, a group of people had crowded around, and many were shouting for a fight. The bully stood up and was ready for it. Adam threw another punch, while dodging a hit that came from the bully.

"Winchester, Spauldings! My office this minute!" The principal shouted, causing the group of students crowded round to sound out a chorus of "oohs" and "aahs."

"It wasn't Adam's fault, sir." The Gothic girl said, but the principal just glared at her, telling her not to get into it.

Adam just did as he was told, trudging himself with his backpack to the office. Great. This was not what he needed right now!

* * *

"Keep that at a simmer, not a boil." Piper told the cook in the kitchen of the Spencer home before walking over to a table. She sat down and just buried her face in her hands. Just then, Phoebe walked over to her with two bags of groceries.

"Hey, sis!"

"Finally," Piper sighed, "Did you get everything?"

"Most of it."

"No, wait!" Piper quickly called back to the cook who was just about to open the oven door, "I've got buns in the oven," she then turned her attention back to her sister, "I was expecting you over an hour ago. Where were you?"

Phoebe talked about how busy the roads and shops were, when the butler walked in to tell Piper that Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon were ready to see her. The name of the bride shocked her, especially when the butler confirmed it as Jade D'Mon. She was sure the name on the paperwork was Allison something, but she just had to go with it. Maybe Chef Moore hadn't bothered to fill all the paperwork out properly.

When Piper did see the bride, she couldn't help but stare in awe. The dress was absolutely beautiful. Of course it was. It was the dress that every bride wanted, but so few could afford Shiro.

Something felt off when the bride had no idea what she was talking about. But she had to push that feeling off right now. There was still the need to tell these two women that the chef they had hired wasn't here anymore. The nervous twitch in her meant that she told them while discussing the food. It was in between telling them that the hors d'ouevres were ready and the puff pastries were currently baking. She thought she'd done exceptionally well, until the two women started panicking. Of course, there was the fear that the wedding was ruined.

Phoebe came to the rescue telling that there nothing would go wrong. Piper really was the best chef in the whole city, especially now that Chef Moore was on his way to France.

"There's one more thing," Piper said, once the two women agreed to keep her on the catering team, "I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. It looks like no decision has been made for the deli sandwiches."

"Whatever you decide is fine." Jade brushed off the concern, but Grace wasn't happy about that. Jade clearly suspected something was wrong with Grace, so decided that the two could talk to him about the choices together.

As Piper and Phoebe made their way out of the room, nobody noticed the dressmaker accidentally stab the bride with a pin. Jade didn't feel anything.

While all that was going on, Father Trask had managed to escape the guards. He needed to get a message to the groom. The events could not be allowed to unfold as they seemed destined to do. He'd tried to get a message through the caterer, but she'd been useless and clearly hasn't stopped the wedding.

No it was up to him.

* * *

"Prue Halliwell?" Prue spoke into her phone with a sigh. This was not the best time to contact her. She was chest-deep in paperwork for this auction tomorrow.

"Ms. Halliwell? It is Ms. Shooter from Baker High School," the elderly principal secretary spoke softly, "Please could you come to the school."

"Is everything okay?" Prue was instantly concerned. If it was Dean in school, she would have jumped to trouble, but not with Adam. He was a good kid. Even after Grams' death, he hadn't acted out or gotten into fights.

"He is with the principal at the moment. We would be grateful if you could come here as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." Prue sighed and hung up the phone. Being in the principal's office did not sound good. This screamed Dean Winchester's doing, although she was probably just reminiscing back to the past.

_Head cheerleader and straight-A student Prue Halliwell walked up the corridors of her schools. She was meant to be meeting Dean and Piper after school, but only Piper had showed. It turned out that Dean was with the principal again._

_Great, Grams was going to kill them if they were late home from school. Especially knowing that Dean was up to no good again. Why could that boy just not do as he was told? He was in the principal's office at least once a month for something, this was going to make it the third time this week._

_She walked into the waiting room. The receptionist, Ms Shooter, sat behind the desk, her glasses on the tip of her nose as she typed away at the computer._

"_I'm sorry, Prue. I can't let you in there," The receptionist had a sad smile on her face, "Hi, Piper." 18-year-old Prue hadn't even realized that her little sister was just behind her. She'd told the girl to wait at the car._

"_What's he done this time?" Prue asked and then heard shouting from the office._

"_You can't prove anything, and you know it!" A 16-year-old Dean shouted, "You can't do anything when you can't prove it was me."_

_The blonde-haired kid stormed out of the room, with the principal shouting back at him to get back into the office, "If you don't, you will be expelled."_

"_Talk to my Grams about that!" Dean laughed and looked at Prue. She had a scowl as he walked past her with a roll of his eyes. Prue just threw an apologetic look in the direction of the principal and then rushed off to see her cousin._

"_What the hell did you do?" She asked him, Piper racing after them._

"_Nothing." Dean shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. John Winchester had given him that for his 16__th__ birthday just a few months ago. It was around the time that Dean's attitude suddenly changed. It was like turning 16 and seeing his dad had made him think differently about school. Dean had taken up boxing and martial arts classes and spent less time studying. He could have been great, but he just couldn't be bothered applying himself._

"_Grams'll kill you." A 15-year-old Piper warned, following the two. She was a wallflower compared to Prue and Dean, but her big sister and cousin looked out for her._

"_No she won't," Dean rolled his eyes again, "It's not like she can shout at me for nothing. Principal Howard can't prove a thing."_

Prue soon found herself at the school. She looked up at the building, thinking about the last time she'd been there. It was a few months ago when she had to talk to the principal about Adam's options. He'd failed senior year because of everything going on with Grams, but did have the option to repeat the year. The youngest Winchester jumped at the chance, making Prue very proud indeed. He was nothing like his eldest brother.

"Hi, Ms. Shooter."

"Oh, Prue. How lovely to see you again. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances," the elderly woman smiled softly, "Go right in."

"Thank you." Prue smiled but still knocked before opening the door. Adam was sitting, slouched in the chair in front of the office. She glared at him before smiling softly at the principal.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, Ms. Halliwell, but I had no choice," Principal Howard explained, "We have a no violence policy for a reason."

"What did you do?" Prue looked at Adam with wide eyes. It wasn't like the boy to get into fights.

"He started it." Adam pointed out, sitting forward in the chair.

"That's not the way Mr. Spauldings put it. And other students said that you punched him first."

"Did they tell you what he did to that Goth chick?" Adam asked.

"I've spoken to Ms. Martel, which is why I'm being lenient," the principal explained, "You cannot go around starting fights. I have no choice but to suspend him for a week."

"What!" Adam shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Well, you shouldn't be getting into fights," Prue glared at her youngest cousin, seeing a hint of Dean Winchester in his posture and facial features. Please do not say that this boy was doing the sudden 180 that Dean had done 10 years earlier.

Adam shook his head, grabbed his bag and made his way out of the door. Prue stood up and apologized for her cousin's behavior.

"I understand that it is difficult for him," the principal acknowledged, "He has lost his grandmother, who raised all of you. It must be hard for the whole family. But I understand his eldest brother has come back into his life."

"Dean, yes," Prue nodded, "He came back two months ago."

"I can't help but note the timing, and you know the type of student Dean Winchester was. Dean changed suddenly, and now it seems like Adam is too. I hope his brother isn't a bad influence on him."

Prue suddenly felt protective of her eldest cousin. Dean wasn't the bad influence. Except for the womanizing, Dean was extremely protective and loyal to his family. He'd been great during this whole powers experience. Then it hit Prue. The change had happened since they received their powers. She was going to have to talk to Adam about this.

"Thank you, Principal Howard," Prue gritted her teeth, "Hopefully I won't see you again under these circumstances. I will have a word with Adam."

Prue walked out of the office, but Adam was nowhere to be seen. The secretary just pointed towards the door to the hallway, making Prue smile appreciatively. Sure enough, Adam was there in the corridor waiting for her.

"I didn't start it."

"Want to tell me what happened then?"

"It was him. Spauldings. He's been asking for it for the last two months, but I swear I haven't done anything. I may have tripped him up with a trashcan when we first received our powers, but that was it. But today he...he pushed some girl and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. It's time someone taught him a lesson."

"You can't go around hitting people. Just because Dean does it..."

"I'm not my brother." Adam glared at his cousin, before walking away from her. Prue sighed. She was finding it much harder being a mother to Adam than she had found it with the others.

* * *

The alarm sounded around the house. Piper and Phoebe were running down the hallway trying to find out what had happened. That was when Piper noticed him. The priest that she had seen earlier. He just walked past them, as if nothing was happening. Had the alarm gone off for him?

It didn't matter. Piper had to pull Phoebe in the direction of the priest. He had some sort of weapon in his hand and was making his way up the stairs. He was ready to hurt someone, and Piper couldn't let that happen. But they couldn't do anything and wouldn't get up to him in time.

Luckily, they ran into a security guard, who was clearly looking for the priest.

"He's after the bride upstairs." Piper said, just as there was the sound of glass smashing. Piper, Phoebe and the security guard rushed outside to find the priest lying on the driveway, now no longer with the living.

Of course, this meant that the police were going to be called. Who other than Andy was going to turn up to the crime scene? His partner, Inspector Darryl Morris, had joined him on this case.

The bride had spent the last half hour talking to inspectors. Andy found out all about how the priest came at Jade with the large knife and she ducked. Like usual, it all happened too fast and before she knew it he went through the window and landed on the ground.

"Can I go now?" Jade asked, "I have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow."

"Sure." Darryl nodded his head and turned to his partner with one of those looks they shared. The woman clearly did not care about the man who had died on the driveway.

"Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless." Darryl smirked. But Andy missed the joke. He was too busy looking up at the window and then at the place that Father Trask had landed. There was no possible way that the guy had fallen or even jumped. This wasn't an accidental death, and it was going to be their job to find out just what had really happened.

"Killing a priest is not part of our deal." Grace warned one of Jade's demonic bridesmaids.

"Word of advice," the bridesmaid glared at the mother of the groom, "You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In 24 hours, Jade will be pregnant and all this will be over."

As the bridesmaid was about to leave, Grace's motherly instinct took over, warning her that nothing should happen to her son.

"You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor."

With that the bridesmaid left, and Grace was left alone to consider the mistake she had made 10 years ago. She could have sold her own soul for her wealth. Instead, she gave the demonic bitch the second option. The chance to have a half-demon, half-human child with her son. She should have opted for the soul.

* * *

"We are not done with this conversation, Adam!" Was all Dean heard as he walked through the door after a long day at work. It was not something he wanted to hear, either. He didn't like dealing with Prue when she was pissed.

Adam didn't even see Dean as he rushed up the stairs, shouting obscenities. That itself made Dean raise his eyebrows. What the hell had he missed? His little brother reminded him of a younger version of him.

"Do not speak to me like that, Adam!" Prue shouted, now walking out of the living room, almost walking into Dean.

"What have I missed?"

"You! You need to talk to your brother," Prue glared at him, "You know he got himself suspended today?"

"Suspended? Adam? You've got the wrong Winchester. That was me getting into trouble." Dean grinned charmingly, but he could see that Prue was in too much of a mood to find him funny. He sighed with a frown, pulling her into the kitchen so he could grab a beer. He offered her one while they talked. For the first time in a long time, Prue took it to enjoy some late afternoon drinking.

"What's happened?" Dean finally asked.

"He got into a fight," Prue sighed, "He said it was a school bully but...Dean, he's changed over the last two months."

"Since getting our powers," Dean nodded his head, "I told you they were bad news."

"I don't think they are," Prue shook her head with a sigh, "I just think they questions and the changes are really taking a toll on us. And all the demons and creatures we're facing—not to mention you hunting and training with him."

"You want me to stop training?"

"No, of course not! But maybe you could scale back? I don't know. I don't know what to do with him. What did Grams do with you and Phoebs when you were constantly in trouble?"

"With me? She didn't do much. She understood why I was acting out," Dean pointed out, reminding Prue that this was just after he'd found out about hunting. He was proving to himself that he could be a hunter and leave with his dad, "For Phoebe. I was gone before she really got into trouble, but she tried to act the way you are now. Didn't that push Phoebe away?"

Prue sighed, nodding her head. She could remember Grams shouting at Phoebe a lot, but at 16, the girl didn't want to listen. She was too busy hanging out with the wrong crowd. The problem was that Grams' actions led to Phoebe getting into some trouble with the law. Misdemeanor trouble, but still trouble.

Before they could get into any more detail about Adam's actions, the kitchen door swung open. Sam walked in with Andy just behind him.

"Look who I found on the doorstep."

"Oh, hi Andy," Prue smiled, "Sorry I had to send that last minute message."

"No problem. Is everything okay?" He asked with a frown.

"Adam just getting in trouble as school."

"He's pretending to be me." Dean broke the tension with a grin, making Sam frown.

"What's our little brother doing?"

"C'mon, we'll go talk to him."

With that, the Winchesters left the room, letting Andy and Prue discuss what he was here for. He'd needed some help with the weapon found at the crime scene, and he had a feeling that Prue would be able to help. Especially when it came to the Latin on the blade of the knife, which turned out to be called a poindnard.

_Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium._

"My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, he shall not..."

"I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished," Prue translated the whole thing and then quickly urged Andy to follow her to the living room. She'd already pulled out her laptop and was ready to search for more information on his artefact. The two sat next to each other as she typed away on the computer.

"What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?" She couldn't help joke. The poindnard was from the 14th century.

"It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate?"

"The Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow." And she wasn't even going to mention the fact that her boss, Rex, had mentioned it. While Andy talked about seeing the two younger Halliwell sisters there, Prue continued to do some research. A picture of Hecate appeared on her screen, making her frown. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Is it possible that Hecate was real? She'd need Dean's help for this.

"Is everything okay, Prue?"

"I'm...do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to take it to Russell at work. He does armaments."

"Sure. I checked it out so you could research it." Andy grinned, knowing that he could rely on his girlfriend to help him with this part of his case. If only he knew the whole truth about who she was taking it to see.

* * *

"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Piper exclaimed as she looked through all the napkins and the contract that had been drawn up with Chef Moore. She'd spent the better part of her afternoon talking to a distraught Allison Michaels, and it turned out there was a very good reason. Elliot was supposed to marry Allison after all. Now, for some strange reason, he was marrying Jade.

None of this made sense.

"I wonder what happened," Phoebe questioned, "Maybe it was demonic."

"When is it not?" Prue asked, storming into the kitchen. Dean and Sam were close on her tail.

"Prue, I've never heard of her. What can I say?" Dean shook his head, "The name rings a bell."

"What name?" Piper asked.

"Hectate," Prue told her, "And this is used to kill her." She held up the weapon she'd gotten from Andy, but Dean was being useless right now.

"Hang on," Sam now said, quickly pulling out his phone and typing a few things on it, "Hectate. She's the Queen of Hell pretty much. She comes to Earth every 200 years to marry and get herself pregnant. The child will look human but be a de..."

Sam stopped talking and looked up at Piper with a shocked. He'd been so stupid earlier. That vision wasn't of Piper at all. It was just triggered by seeing the box for the pregnancy test.

"What is it?" Piper asked, worried that she had something on her face or in her hair.

"You're not pregnant."

"What!" Piper looked at her with wide eyes, "What would give you that idea?"

"I saw your pregnancy test. Well the box, and then I had a vision."

"Of Piper pregnant?" Phoebe screwed up her nose, looking at her cousin with a grin.

"Well, no, giving birth. I didn't see her face..."

"You just assumed?" Dean laughed, "Now who's the idiot?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed, earning a high-pitched whistle from Prue.

"Enough! Let's get to the bottom of this," she warned, "Hectate is here to get pregnant and have a baby. We need to stop her. How do we do that?"

Sam went back to his phone and looked through the mythology surrounding this creature, "It says that you can kill her with something called the poindnard."

"This," Prue held up the weapon. Now Andy's crime scene was starting to make more sense. For Phoebe and Piper, the story of Allison and Jade was starting to make more sense. Jade was Hectate, and the priest was trying to kill her. She just got to him first, "We need to kill Hectate and protect innocents."

"Before we ruin my career, can we make sure that Jade is Hectate?" Piper asked.

"How do we do that?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"There's the bachelorette party tonight." Piper stated, earning a grin from Dean. Nobody needed much of an imagination to guess what he was thinking.

"Oh no, not you!" Prue shook her head, knowing exactly what the eldest of the three Winchesters was thinking right now, "You're on Adam duty tonight. Same with you, Sam. We'll go."

Dean attempted to throw Prue a puppy dog look, but it didn't work. The only person who was able to pull that look off was Sam. And Sam wasn't interested in spying on a bachelorette party.

"Okay," Dean sighed, "But I don't think he needs babysitting."

"He's grounded, Dean," Prue pointed out, "And you and Sam need to make sure he behaves!"

* * *

Prue was extremely thankful that she hadn't allowed Dean to come along to this stake-out. As she expected, there were kinky presents and women dancing around. But it did seem like a normal bachelorette party.

There was even a stripper who attended.

Maybe Piper and Phoebe were wrong about their assumptions. Maybe Jade wasn't Hecate at all, and there was someone else they needed to vanquish.

As the girls crowded around the stripper, Prue diverted her eyes. She didn't really want to see another man strip. That just wasn't her thing.

That was what she thought until she heard high-pitched screams coming from the stripper.

"Oh my God! Piper shrieked, and Prue just had to look at the events. Jade had pulled out long nails, as if she was a cat. Those fingernails were scratching down the stripper's chest, and not in a sexy, kinky way. She was knuckle deep into his chest, causing the pain and anguish on his face.

One thing was for certain. Jade was definitely Hecate.

* * *

Dean hated the sitting around and punishments. He knew his little brother just needed to let off steam, and being cooped up in the house was not going to do that. But he was under strict orders from Prue. Adam was grounded, and was not allowed out to see friends.

Sam was enforcing those rules too, while he tried to find out everything that was wrong with his baby brother. But Adam was bottling it up.

Five minutes after going up to talk to him again—and take him a sandwich—Sam returned to the living room. He has a sad look on his face, clearly upset that he hadn't managed to get through to his baby brother or find out anything.

"He's not talking, Dean," Sam sighed, "He put his headphones in and that was it. You know, he really does remind me of you."

Dean nodded with a frown, "Well, if that's the case, you know there's only one thing that we can do."

"What's that?"

"We take him out to get drunk."

"Dean, for one he's underage," Sam pointed out, "And two, getting drunk is never the answer."

"It was the answer for me," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Fighting, women and alcohol. That's all you need to loosen up."

Sam disagreed, refusing to take his 19-year-old brother to a bar where he probably would get kicked out of. Dean rolled his green eyes and stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna take him out," Dean sighed, "Leave it to me."

"Dean!" Sam warned as Dean rushed up the stairs and went straight into Adam's room. Adam just rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed listening to music and reading a book. The eldest Winchester wasn't giving him a chance to ignore him, snatching the book out of his hands and pulling the headphones out.

"Hey!" Adam glared at his big brother.

"Get changed. We're going out."

"What?" Adam frowned in confusion, looking over Dean's shoulder at Sam who was standing in the doorway, "I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"So Prue says, but I'm your brother. And I say we're going out. Now get changed and in the car in five minutes."

With that Dean pushed Sam out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"This isn't a good idea, Dean."

"I know," Dean grinned, "It's a great idea."

* * *

Sam was starting to get nervous. It had been two hours and his brothers still weren't back. Sam didn't even know where his brothers were.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe had gotten back about a half hour ago, and were now up with the Book of Shadows. But Sam knew that would only distract them for a while. They'd asked where Dean and Adam were, and Sam lied that they were talking. It wasn't quite a lie. He knew they were talking. He'd just avoided to say where they were talking.

The middle Winchester had really hoped his brothers would be back by now. Really hoping that they'd walk through the door—quietly—and not smell of alcohol.

* * *

But the Winchester brothers were nowhere near ready to leave the bar they were in. It was a small one on the outskirts of San Francisco. Dean wasn't stupid. His little brother was underage, and there was no chance he was getting served in San Francisco. He also didn't want to run into anyone they knew.

So, he took them out to a small bar that was full of hunters. Nobody would care about them here, especially not in the far corner. He knew the owner, too, and would be able to sweet talk her daughter into beers.

Dean came here a few times since being back in San Francisco. It was a regular haunt for his dad, who got to know Ellen Harvelle. Dean guessed the Roadhouse had become somewhat of a home for the man. And it was quickly becoming a second home for Dean.

"Hey, Jo," Dean grinned as he walked over to the bar again with his glasses, "Two more, please."

"So, who's the cutie?" the 23-year-old blonde asked, trying to make conversation. This was the beautiful daughter of Ellen, but there was no way that Dean would make a move on her. She was different from the many conquests that he had, and her mom certainly scared him. Not that he'd admit that to anyone except Jo. When he'd first met her, he'd initially tried to hit on her and then met Ellen. Jo had laughed asking if he was scared, and he couldn't help but admit a little. Ellen had grown up around hunters—and was married to one a long time ago—she knew how to handle herself and would shoot his dick off if he even went anywhere near the younger Harvelle woman. There was no way he was risking that.

"Dean?" Jo asked again, laughing as she watched Dean look back up at her. He'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"The cutie. Who is he?"

"That's my baby brother," Dean chuckled, "Doing some bonding."

"Adam, right?" Jo asked, proving that she had listened to the various tales Dean had told her, "It's nice to finally meet him. Or it would be if he'd actually come up here!"

"He's going through some crap right now," Dean shook his head with a sigh, taking the two beers from her, "Trying to use this as a way to find out what."

"Dean Winchester, I didn't think you did chick-flick moments?" Jo placed her hands on her hips with a small smile. She knew deep down he was a softy and he certainly protected his family.

"It's either that or he'll be getting arrested soon," Dean shrugged, "Sam may want to be a lawyer, but I don't think he wants two brothers that he has to keep saving from prison."

Jo smirked as Dean gave her a wink before walking back to the table.

"Who was that?" Adam asked with a frown, "Another lay?"

"Jo?" Dean pointed behind him at the beautiful blonde behind the bar, "No! No, no, no, no. No way. Her mom would kill me if I even tried."

"You're scared of her mom?" Adam asked, laughing at the idea of Dean being scared of a woman, "Who is her mom?"

"Ellen. The one who owns this place." Dean said, pointing out the red-hair behind the bar. She glanced over at the two Winchester brothers with a questionable look in her eyes. Adam whistled under his breath, glancing down at his beer.

"I see why!"

"Uh, yeah!" Dean laughed, taking a sip of his own beer before looking back at his brother. They'd been here for a couple of hours and just talked about random stuff. It was time to get to the bottom of the fight at school, "Why don't you tell me what happened at school?"

"Like it matters, Dean," Adam shrugged, "I got suspended. That's all that Prue really cares about."

"I'm not Prue," Dean pointed out, "What's going on with you, man? You're turning into me and that ain't a good thing. Is it these powers?"

"Sort of, I guess, and finding out more about Mom," Adam shrugged his shoulders with a deep sigh, "But that bully. He's been picking on me for a while. Don't worry, I can deal with it and I have been doing. But he pushed some girl and...well..."

"No one gets to hit a girl," Dean nodded his head, "Unless she's a monster or demon."

"Erm, yeah, I guess," Adam chuckled. They hadn't come up against a female demon or monster yet, but Adam guessed that he'd attack one if he needed to, "When he did that, I just couldn't help it. I didn't use my powers, but I did throw the first punch."

"Completely justified in my opinion," Dean shrugged, "What else is going on? You're a lot quieter than you used to be."

Adam nodded and sighed, taking a mouthful of his beer. He didn't really want to talk about all this, but he had to let it out. It was affecting him. He knew it.

"Just everything that's been going on," Adam shrugged, "Grams dying, repeating the year, these powers, our heritage. It's just a lot and there's no-one I can talk to about it. Before I could talk to my friends about things but...you know it's affecting my relationships with them. Molly broke up with me because I was keeping a secret from her."

"You can talk to me, you know," Dean frowned, "Or Sam, Prue...any of us."

"I need someone out of the family," Adam pointed out, "I'm not like you where I can keep everything bottled up and take out my frustration on a punching bag or some skank I've picked up from a bar."

"Hey!"

"Dean, you know they're skanks," Adam laughed at his brother, who had feigned hurt at the comment about picking up women, "And you know I can't do that. Call me a sissy if you want..."

"Nah, I wouldn't call you that," Dean shook his head, "Gay maybe, but not a sissy."

"Jerk." Adam looked at his brother with a shake of the head.

"Geek." Dean replied back with a grin.

"It is good to have you back, though, Dean," Adam nodded, "But I need to work out all this in my head. Maybe these powers aren't that great. Maybe we should get rid of them. My life could go back to normal and..."

"You think you could go back to normal after what you've seen?" Dean asked, "I wish that was the case. Adam, you know what's out there. I was actually thinking about these powers. Maybe they're not as bad as we thought. We just have to learn how to control them and make sure we use them for helping people."

"And what about how our personal lives suffer?"

"Sam is making it work with Jess," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Prue is trying to make it work with Andy and I don't have a problem with women. Hell, even Piper and Phoebe have friends and lives. You can have all that, Adam. You'll find a way to balance it all."

Adam laughed humorlessly, clearly not really believing his big brother.

"All this is new, Adam," Dean pointed out, "We've had our powers for two months, and so much has changed in that short space of time. When I first started hunting, I really struggled. I struggled being on the road all the time, and really hated Dad's ex-marine personality being forced onto me. I got used to it, though. By the end of it, I was loving being out on the road."

"So, why come back?"

"I told you."

"You haven't told me, though," Adam shook his head, "You said you crossed a line and Dad wanted you out but..."

"Actually, Dad wanted me back here so we could get our powers, apparently," Dean rolled his eyes, "But yeah there are things I'm leaving out about me on the road. You don't need to know that, Adam. Just know that I'm better off at home with you guys. And I did miss you all while I was out on the road."

The two drank with small smiles on their faces.

"Now, let's stop the click-flick moment and play some pool," Dean motioned towards the now empty pool table, "I've got some tricks to show you."

* * *

Sam continued to pace the living room floor. He was sure he'd end up wearing a hole in the carpet, but he couldn't sit still. Neither of his brothers were answering their phones. It was like they'd dropped off the face of the planet.

It wouldn't take long for Prue to get back down from the attic. Wouldn't take her long to realize that the two Winchesters were missing. And then she was going to be pissed. Not just at the two Winchesters in question, but Sam, too. There was no way he was talking himself out of this one.

Maybe he should have gone with them, after all.

Just then, the front door to the house opened and his brothers walked in laughing and joking. They didn't sound too drunk, which was a good think. But Sam would have to make sure Adam was in his room before the Halliwell sisters got back down from the attic.

"Hey, watch it, tiger." Dean laughed as Adam walked into the cabinet by the coat stand. Maybe Sam had thought too soon. They were drunk. He would have to get Adam out of here as soon as possible.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sam asked, through gritted teeth, "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to call you? Why weren't you answering your phones?"

Dean pulled his cell phone out and looked at it with a grin, "Well, what'dya know? 17 missed calls. Aww, you miss us that much, Sammy?"

"Dean." Sam said with a warning tone. He was not in the mood to joke around.

"Relax, little brother," Dean smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Adam needed to let off steam and he did. And got a girl's number. Now you have to be impressed at that."

"She was smoking, Sam," Adam grinned, pulling out a napkin from his pocket as if to show proof that he had gotten the number, "And I swore she had a boyfriend."

"Right, well done," Sam rolled his eyes with a smirk. He couldn't stay too mad at them, and Adam did need to talk. It seemed strange that it was Dean he was able to open up with. That had never been the case, mainly due to Dean's lack of talking himself, "Let's get you back up to your room. Prue is home."

"Oh, does she know?" Adam asked, with a guilty look on his face.

"I do now!" Prue glared at the Winchester brothers as she walked down the stairs. Piper and Phoebe followed close behind her. Neither clearly wanted to get into this argument, "Dean, Sam, sunroom. Now! Adam, room!"

None of the brothers wanted to argue with her. Adam threw Piper and Phoebe a look that was a mixture of an apology and guilt, while Dean and Sam just followed Prue into the sunroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Prue shouted at the two brothers and then glared solely at Dean, "I can smell the alcohol coming off you. Did you take Adam to a bar?"

"Maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"He's 19, Dean," Prue shouted, "Please do not tell me you were letting him drink."

When Dean didn't answer, Prue shook her head and put her hands to her temples. She was getting a headache. Between Andy, demons, her cousins, her sisters and her work she had had enough. She needed a break. Needed to stop being the responsible one when everyone else was clearly willing to act out and do their own thing.

"He needed some stress release, okay?" Dean sighed, "And I wanted to talk to him. I knew a bar would work. Besides, I took him to a bar out of town. Andy won't find out."

"You think that's what I'm bothered about?" Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Adam is underage. You shouldn't be encouraging him to drink. And you, Sam! I thought you'd be the responsible one out of the three."

"Prue..." Sam started, but Dean cut them off.

"No, you don't get to be the mom, Prue. You're not our mom and you're not Adam's. Your our cousin. I'm their big brother and I made the decision to take Adam out. And I'm not sorry for doing that. Sam had no reason to be sorry either."

Prue shook her head and just walked away. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Sam turned to look at his older brother with raised eyebrows, "Really? Did you really have to do that?"

"I'm not taking a scolding from her, Sam." Dean shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the room, presumably to his room. Sam just groaned. He hated this.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes and looked around the room. He barely remembered getting home last night. Had he really drank that much? He didn't remember feeling that drunk when he got home. Rolling over, he realized that he'd fallen asleep on the top of his bed in his clothes.

Seriously? How many beers did Dean buy him last night?

Sitting up, he looked around properly. The light was blinding and hurt his eyes. His head was already pounding, and his mouth felt like something furry had crawled in and died in there.

_Great! Prue is gonna kill me._ Adam thought to himself. One thing he did remember was Prue telling him, Dean and Sam off. It was only brief, but he was scared as hell that she'd come looking for him after telling Dean and Sam off separately. He was quite thankful that she hadn't.

Maybe he could avoid it all now. He could stay in his room all day and wait out the hangover that he knew he was suffering from. No, Prue would only eventually come in and disturb him. She used to do it to Phoebe when she'd gotten herself into trouble.

He quickly changed his shirt, sprayed some deodorant and made his way down the stairs. He needed coffee and aspirin, anyway.

"Morning, Princess." Dean smirked from the kitchen table as Adam walked in. The guy was way too chirpy.

"How the hell do you sound so awake?" Adam ruffled through the drawers to find the aspirin, popping a couple of them once he had them. Dry swallowing, he reached for a mug and poured himself coffee. He didn't even want cream. Just black coffee to hopefully help him wake up and get rid of this headache.

"You'll learn to handle your drink," Dean chuckled, "Head hurt?"

"I swear something furry died in my mouth last night." Adam commented, just as Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked in.

"Good. It serves you right." Prue said with a glare. She threw Dean the same death glare, but the eldest Winchester just rolled his eyes.

"Be a cousin rather than a mom, Prue." Dean warned her. Prue just seemed to ignore Dean's comment as she reached for the coffee. Piper started working on breakfast, occasionally looking at everyone. Phoebe poured her own coffee and then sat next to Adam, ruffling his hair.

"I remember my first hangover. It wasn't nice."

"This isn't my first hangover, Phoebs." Adam rolled his eyes, earning glares from Dean. He could tell that Prue was looking at him. It was like her eyes were burning holes in the back of his neck.

"Anyway," Piper tried to break the silence, "Are you guys still okay with helping today? If Adam..."

"Adam will do it," Prue told her little sister, "Without pay."

"What!" Adam looked right at his eldest cousin, "You can't do that."

"Think of it as punishment."

"Well, what about Dean? He's the one that took me."

"Hey!" Dean glared at his little brother.

"Dean wasn't the one who was grounded and agreed to go out regardless." Prue informed her youngest cousin, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean knew that this was a sort of apology for the way she acted last night. He did have a point that Adam was his brother and not hers. Thank God he wasn't hers. She had enough with two little sisters.

"Good," Piper nodded her head, ignoring the argument going on, "Because we also have this Hecate to stop."

"We'll there's only one problem with our plan from last night," now Phoebe joined in with the conversation, "We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice."

"She still loves Elliot," Piper pointed out, "You heard what she said."

"And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss."

"So, this Jade woman was definitely Hecate?" Dean now asked, looking at his three cousins in turn.

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Piper asked, nodding at Dean's question, "Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck. No wedding, no honeymoon tonight."

"And no honeymoon means no sex." Prue grinned.

"No sex, no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy." Dean nodded, approving of that outcome.

"It does mean that we'll need the Power of Three. And I think it will be better to have all six of us there for two lots of the Power of Three until our bond gets stronger."

"Okay. Dean can take the poingnard. He's better with weapons than us." Prue looked at her eldest cousin, waiting for him to agree to that. Dean didn't mind. He'd rather had a weapon in his hand anyway, and if that meant the weapon to kill the demon bitch then great!

"I'll call Sam." Adam said, walking out of the room.

"Right, I'll grab a shower before we go anywhere." Prue nodded, happy with the plan and then walked out of the room. Piper stopped beating the eggs she'd started for an omelette before turning to her sister and cousin.

"Did she say shower?"

Dean nodded, not really caring about that. He'd already had his.

"Hot water!" Phoebe pouted and rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Piper. Dean glanced over at the eggs that Piper had been making and then sighed.

"I guess I'm on cereal this morning!" He called out with a pout.

* * *

While that conversation was happening, Andy and Darryl were in the station. They were just finding out that their accidental death wasn't accidental at all. Someone had broken the priests neck before throwing him out of the window. He'd been dead before hitting the ground.

The question was who had possibly done it. There was only the bride, and she weight a little more than 120 pounds. Could she really have been the guilty party?

Andy was certain of it. Too much had been going on lately for him to believe otherwise. First of all, the murderer of all the witches had mysteriously vanished, at the same time as Piper's reporter boyfriend Jeremy. And then there was the case of the break-ins at the Halliwell Manor. Now this...

"The security tapes from the estate will show who did it." Andy offered a suggestion towards his partner. Darryl smiled with a nod, and then pulled up something on his computer. Andy just laughed and held up one of the DVDs that had been sent earlier. He'd already pulled them.

* * *

Sam rushed to the door of the Manor. He'd made his way straight over when Adam called, only to find out that they were all needed for a demon vanquish. Now his brothers and youngest two cousins had gone off to the wedding reception, and he was stuck here with Prue. And Prue hadn't seemed to have forgotten last night.

"Allison Michaels?" He asked as he opened the door to see a curly, blonde-haired woman on the other side.

This had been his duty. To call the right bride and talk her into helping them.

"Yes. Sam Winchester?"

"Thanks for coming," Sam smiled and motioned for her to come into the house, "Come in."

"You said it was important," Allison walked into the house, just as Sam held up the napkin, "Where did you get this?"

Sam closed the door behind the young woman and smiled softly, "This won't take long, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Spencer estate, everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Phoebe and Adam had gone off looking for the demon bridesmaids, while Piper and Dean looked out for the monster bride. The estate was too big for them to stick together.

The problem for both Dean and Piper is that food was everywhere. For Piper, it meant trying to make sure everything was perfect for the day. For Dean it meant trying not to sneak bits and pieces to eat. He loved Piper's cooking, and didn't like the idea that it would go to waste.

As Piper pulled him towards the house, a tray of hors d'oeurves moved past them by a waiter.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun!" Piper shrieked, "Get an umbrella."

As the woman put the tray down and did as she was told, Dean smirked at Piper, "Aren't we trying to stop this wedding?"

"I can't help myself." Piper commented, rolling her soft brown eyes. Dean chuckled, quickly sneaking a couple of the hors d'oeurves as he and Piper rushed towards the house.

* * *

"And everything was fine, right on schedule until about, uh, six days ago," Allison sat on the wicker chair in the sunroom, crying over her non-wedding. She missed Elliot so much, and still couldn't believe that she was getting her heart broken. Sam and Prue sat opposite her and just waited for her to continue, "That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say 'I do,' I was out and she was in. End of story."

"Did you talk to Elliot?" Prue asked after glancing at Sam. Both were concerned about the story.

"They wouldn't even let me see him."

"Not a big surprise." Sam admitted.

"It wouldn't make any difference, anyway," Allison admitted to herself, "The Elliot I know and love isn't here anymore."

"What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak?" Prue asked, deciding to get straight to it. There was too little time to break this to her easily, "Elliot loves you, not Jade."

"If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today."

"All you have to do is crash your wedding." Sam grinned, he had hoped Piper was right about this girl's feelings.

"What?"

"Look, it's not that crazy," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "The man that you love is marrying somebody else. Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?"

If only real like was like a fairytale. If only Allison could do just as they were suggesting, but she couldn't. Elliot was gone and she wasn't getting the man she loved back. She would just have to get on with it.

But Sam and Prue didn't want her to move on. They were adamant that he could be saved; that their love could be saved. The question she now had was why these two even wanted to help her. They didn't know her.

"Have you ever seen that television show where there's a woman who's an angel and she helps total strangers every week?" Prue asked.

"I love that show!" Allison smiled.

"So does my girlfriend." Sam chuckled to himself, seeing where Prue was going with this.

"Don't get too excited, we're nothing like that," Prue admitted, "But, uh, my sisters, my cousins and I have special gifts."

"Gifts? What kind of gifts."

"Ones we can't return," Sam rolled his eyes, "We come from an interesting family tree. But if you can trust us, we can bring you and Elliot back together."

And that had helped. Allison was going to get her fiancé back. If not, she was at least going to fight for him in front on all those he cared about.

* * *

"Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead." Phoebe said, as she and Adam walked down a hallway. It was the maid of honor walking towards them.

"Leave it to me." Adam grinned and stopped in front of the bridesmaid. She bumped into him, and glared at his charming smile.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry," Adam laughed, "We need to talk to Mr. Spencer."

"No one sees the groom before the ceremony." The bridesmaid narrowed her eyes, trying to step around him.

"Actually, that would be the bride." Phoebe pointed out.

"Look, this'll only take a minute." Adam smiled as charming as he could be. Dean could do this to get girls wrapped around his little finger, why couldn't he?

"What part of no did you not understand?"

"The non-original part?" Adam shrugged with a laugh, just as Grace walked out of a room.

"Is there a problem?" the older woman asked, looking between the demon, Phoebe and Adam.

"Could we talk to you for a sec?" Phoebe asked her with a sweet smile, "You know, in private?

Certainly." Grace agreed and walked down the hallway, motioning for Phoebe and Adam to follow her. They walked until they were out of earshot from the demon, at least they hoped they were. As soon as they could, they started bringing up the subject of Elliot. This wasn't going to be the easiest conversation to have.

That was what they thought, but it turned out Grace knew everything. Adam just frowned. How the hell could a mother know that her son was marrying the wrong person and just go along with it? Did she not care about her son's happiness?

"We can help you." Phoebe said.

"No one can help us. It's too late."

"No, we have a plan," Adam shook his head, deciding not to judge her, "We can stop the wedding."

Grace glanced behind the two cousins at the demon and then lowered her voice. She wanted them to meet her in the wine cellar for 10 minutes. She'd join them so they could discuss this. But first, she had to throw the demons off their tale.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you." Grace said loudly, walking between the two cousins and back to her son. Phoebe and Adam glared at the bridesmaid, who had been trying to listen in on the whole conversation.

"C'mon," Adam pulled at his cousin, "We need to text Piper and Dean for them to meet us there."

* * *

Dean and Piper had gotten to the wine cellar first. They were nervous. What if this woman was in on the whole thing? What if she didn't want her son to get out of his current predicament? She could send the demons to them and kill them here.

As the two of them walked down the stairs, two of the bridesmaids walked in. They were spotted and had no choice but to fight. The two bridesmaids turned into demons and started charging at the two witches. Piper instantly put her hands up to freeze the situation but nothing happened.

"Piper!"

"I'm trying!" She told Dean, "It's not working."

Dean stepped in front of his cousins, the poingnard now out of the back of his trousers. He was ready to fight if he needed to. No, he needed to help really. He lifted his spare hand and flicked his wrist like Piper's. A fly that was flying in front of his face froze.

"Oh! We need to be closer." Dean pointed at the fly.

"Forget that!" Piper said,

They didn't need to get too far, though. The door to the cellar swung open and Adam and Phoebe walked in. Adam saw the commotion and wave his arm. One of the demon bridesmaids flew backwards into some wine crates. The other attacked Dean, who blocked her attack with his arm. He then kicked the bridesmaid in the stomach, forcing her backwards.

"Get out of here!" Dean warned his family, advancing back on the demon bridesmaid, "Go see if Prue and Sam are here yet with Allison."

"You and Piper go," Adam told his youngest cousin, "I'm not leaving Dean on his own."

"Take this!" Dean shouted, throwing the poignard towards Piper. She caught it in a panic and looked at Dean, "You're gonna need it for Hecate."

Phoebe nodded and pulled her older sister out of the room. The two Winchester brothers were left facing the demon bridesmaids side by side.

* * *

The wedding had already started by the time Piper and Phoebe out of the wine cellar. Luckily, Prue and Sam were there with Allison. They could get straight to the room that it was being held in, and they were getting in just at the right time.

"If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We have a reason!" Sam shouted out, pulling Allison down the aisle with him. The young blonde was now faced with her fiancé.

"I love you, Elliot."

"Why, you little witch!" Jade screamed.

"Hey!" Piper really didn't like this demon bride.

"By Asteria and Perses. Open sky and do your worst!" Jade commanded and then grabbed Elliot, "You're coming with me."

A forceful wind burst the large windows of the conservatory open as the sky darkened outside. The guests couldn't help but panic and scream as they ran around the room. By the time the Halliwell sisters and Sam had managed to get their bearings on what had happened, Jade had already pulled Elliot out of the room. Allison was following them.

Sam grabbed the poignard from Piper and chased after the three of them. Prue, Piper and Phoebe followed their cousin, staying just a few feet behind him. Not that far behind them were Dean and Adam who had gotten out of the wine cellar after killing the bridesmaids.

They were all forced into Elliot's room, where Jade had transformed into her demonic form. The only saving grace was that the wedding had not gone ahead.

Sam raised his arm with the knife in hand, forcing it down on Jade. She just grabbed Sam with a grin and threw him into a wall. The poingnard fell out of his hands and across the room. In a dazed state, Elliot picked up the poingard from the floor.

"Elliot!" Allison screamed, just as the poingard started to glow. Prue squinted her eyes and the poingnard flew out of Elliot's hands and into Jade's chest. She screamed as she was sucked into the poingard, quickly followed by the other demons. It was over. They had saved the day.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his brother, who was slowly gaining consciousness again.

"Whoever you six are, thank you." Allison grinned, as Elliot looked at her. It was like the last six days hadn't happened. The look in his eyes told her that he was her Elliot again. Life really could be a fairytale.

Elliot and Allison had made up. They were together, happy and kissing each other. It was the fairytale ending that Piper had wanted for the day. And even though there wasn't quite a wedding, the food hadn't gone to waste. People were eating it and enjoying the ending to the day.

"Think they'll live happily ever after?" Piper asked, looking over at her family. Poor Sam was holding his head, which still hurt from the hit he'd taken.

"I wonder if we will." Adam chuckled, standing next to the middle Winchester brother, nudging him.

"Of course we will," Sam rolled his eyes, "Just get me a new head, first?"

"It's alright for those who won't great their husbands or wives with 'honey, I think I froze the kids.'" Piper pointed out, looking over at Dean. He chuckled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"No, mine will be 'I've just accidentally moved them to another zip code.'" Prue joked and winked towards Adam, who agreed with that statement.

"If Allison and Elliot can get their happy ending, we can do." Phoebe smiled.

"I guess true love does conquer all." Prue grinned.

"Especially with separate bathrooms." Piper now grinned. As everyone laughed, Andy started walking towards them. He'd seen all the footage and had arrived just as the storm had started up. Dean was the first to spot the cop.

"Speaking of true love..." Dean grinned at Prue just as Andy reached them.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The three Winchesters and youngest two Halliwells left the two of them to talk. Prue felt trapped as she realized everyone had left her.

"I was gonna give you this back," Prue held up the poingnard that she had been holding this whole time, "I'm finished with it."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Andy couldn't help but ask as he took the knife off her. This was another coincidence. When there was something strange, Prue and her family were there somewhere.

"I didn't," Prue smiled, "I was gonna drop it off after the wedding." She could tell Andy didn't quite believe her, but it was easier than asking a lot of questions; easier for both of them.

* * *

Dean looked through the books that Bobby had given him weeks ago as he sat on his bed. Music played from the tape player in his room, and he couldn't help but think about his dad. John Winchester had known all about these powers. He'd know about Mary's true identity, and Bobby knew all about his Grams.

It was becoming more and more clear that his family wasn't evil, but how could he convince hunters of that. He wasn't exactly human, and there were a lot of hunters who looked at things in a black and white way. You were either good or evil—human or not human. He'd been like that, but now he was questioning everything.

He looked over at the Book of Shadows on his bed again, open at the page for the binding potion. All the ingredients were in the house. He could make it right now.

Sighing he closed the book. No, he'd just helped save a man and stopped a demonic baby come into the world. Two weeks ago, his powers had helped a ghost crossover to the right afterlife. His brothers and cousins had helped with their powers. They weren't evil. They were good and if any hunter came after them he'd make them understand. He was Dean Winchester, he could do that.

With a sigh, he placed the book down and walked over to the mirror in the room. He looked into it and shook his head.

"It looks like you'll have to learn to control these powers, Winchester."

* * *

Sam walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Jess. It had been a long day, and he was so grateful to be home. That was until he saw the packed bag at the entranceway to the living room.

"Jess?" Sam called out in concern. Why was her bag packed? Was she going away somewhere and he'd forgotten about it? He had had a lot on his mind recently.

Walking to the bathroom, he saw her looking in the mirror, packing a toiletry bag.

"Jess, what's going on?"

"I can't do this anymore, Sam," Jess sighed, walking over to him. She hadn't left without him there. She couldn't do that to him. Her boyfriend deserved an explanation to his face, "I know there's another woman."

"Another wo...what? Jess, there isn't. I wouldn't do that to you!" Sam shook his head vehemently. He wasn't the type of guy to cheat on a girl. That would be something his older brother would do, and hell, he didn't think Dean would pull some crap like that. That was why Dean didn't settle down with someone.

"Sam, you're gone for hours at a time when you're not in school," Jess argued with him, "You spend nights away...you can't be staying on your cousins' couch that long."

"I have been," Sam sighed as Jess stepped passed him and walked to the packed bag, putting the toiletry bag inside it. Sam was panicking now. He knew she needed to know his secret and he wanted to tell her, but there was so much other stuff going on, "I'm not cheating on you, Jess."

"Then what is it? Because the alternative hurts more."

"The alternative?" Sam asked with a frown.

"That you're trying to get me to break up with you," Jess now let tears fall down her cheeks. She'd been trying to hold them in, but it wasn't possible. She was losing the man she'd been with for the last three years. She loved him and had pictured marrying him. And now it was all coming crashing down around her, "You don't want me anymore."

"I want you, Jess, more than you know," Sam took her hands and looked deep into her soft blue eyes, "I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then what is it?" Jess asked, "Why have you been so secretive for the last two months?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to tell her now. Pulling her over to the couch, he encouraged her to sit down. He then sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes. She was innocent to the world that had been opened up to him recently. He didn't really want to take that away from her, but it was time. They couldn't have secrets between them.

"Two months ago, when my brother got back, Phoebe came back too."

"I know, you picked her up."

"Yeah, well, you remember there was that power cut?" Sam asked and continued once Jess nodded, "During that, Dean and Phoebe got into the attic that none of us had ever been able to get into. They found this old book. It was a book of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Jess asked with a snort. Sam Winchester didn't believe in magic and witches.

"That book unbound all our powers," Sam explained, knowing how crazy it sounded, "My brothers and my cousins are from a line of witches. We're witches. And we have powers and protect the innocent."

Jess looked at him. Shocked and surprised eyes turned into angry ones. She didn't believe him, and what made it worse was she thought he was making it up to avoid the truth.

"I can't believe you, Sam!" Jess screamed at him, standing up and walking to the door, "If you're cheating on me just say it! Want me gone, I'm gone. But don't sit there and lie to me about something so ridiculous."

"Jess, I'm not lying. This is the truth," Sam sighed, "I wish I could show you but my powers are passive. Let me get Dean or Adam here and..."

"Sure, bring your brothers here for backup," Jess rolls her eyes, "Since Dean got back you can't do anything without him. Is he the one who's helping you have this affair—or affairs. We know how much Dean loves sleeping around."

"Jess, this isn't...please, just believe me."

"Go to hell, Sam."

With that, Jess picked up her bag and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Sam clenched his draw and laid back on the couch.

"I hate being a witch!"

* * *

**So, I really thought it was about time that Jess found out the truth, but I get from what she was like in Supernatural that she wouldn't believe in the supernatural. I can't wait to continuing from this but would love to get some feedback from you about it. What do you think about the Jess/Sam relationship? Now just because she's in it right now doesn't mean she'll stay-but it also doesn't mean I'm going to continue with the way that Supernatural handled her character. **

**Also, what do you think about Dean choosing to keep his powers? Saving people has always been his thing and is in this series, so him choosing to keep the powers in the end seems to make more sense. I've got to admit that I didn't originally plan to have Jo and Ellen in the story in the first season, but I needed a bar for Dean to take Adam, and that seemed like the perfect option. I know there aren't many Jo fans but I actually liked her and so much could have been done with her character.**

**So, with all that in mind, I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	6. Episode 6: The Little Sister

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know Dean was an ass in part of it, but it wasn't to intentionally get to Prue for being a mom to them all. After all, Dean was a dad to them for a lot of it, too. It was more the frustration of trying to deal with his new powers, help his brother and deal with his place back in the family.  
**

**Anyway, I've just finished the next chapter (one where Melinda Warren turns up). So, it's time to get this chapter up for you all. This one is the Aviva story but with a twist. I hope you enjoy.**

Episode 6: The Little Sister

Jess sat at the table at Quake. She didn't really want to be here, but it was considered mutual ground. It wasn't really, considering Piper Halliwell managed the restaurant, but it was better than the apartment she once shared with Sam, or the Manor, or her friend's apartment where she was staying for the time being.

It had been nine days since Jess had moved out of the apartment. And she hated every minute of it. But this was what Sam had wanted. He wouldn't say it, but he'd made up some ridiculous story about witchcraft to get her to leave. How could he think that that would make it easier for her?

No, this was a bad idea. She was still angry at him. They weren't going to be able to work anything out like he wanted. It was stupid to have agreed to it in the first place.

Just as she was about to stand up, he walked in. Sam Winchester stood there looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. He looked so cute when he looked like that. It was impossible to say no to him, as Jess had found out time and time again. That was her one weakness. The puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Jess." Sam said, finally reaching the table with a small, apologetic smile.

"Sam." She just said, as he sat down with her.

"How have you been?" he asked, guessing the answer. When she didn't answer, Sam just nodded his head, "I haven't slept since you left. I...I miss you."

"You'll get over it," Jess brushed his comment off and glared at him, "Is this what you brought me here for?"

"Jess, I want...Damn it, I want you to believe me," Sam sighed, "I want to prove to you that I am a witch. That story I told you is the truth."

"I'm not listening to this, Sam," Jess shook her head and stood up, "Save your lies for someone else."

"Jess, I mean it," Sam grabbed her arm as she walked past him. It forced her to stop and look at him, "I'm sorry but it's the truth. I wanted to tell you sooner..."

Suddenly, the blinding headache came on and Sam was pulled into a premonition. Flashes of Jess and a demon with yellow eyes popped into his head. He saw Jess in some type of apartment. It wasn't the one they shared with each other, but was somewhere she was comfortable in. The yellow-eyed demon had startled her, with an evil grin on his face. He held out his hand and she slide up the wall to the ceiling. There was nothing she could do as her stomach was cut open.

The premonition stopped and the headache subsided. But by the time Sam looked for Jess, she had already gone. He'd loosened his grip on her and she'd ran away. Ran straight into danger.

Sam stood and ran into the parking lot. Maybe his girlfriend would still be there. But she wasn't. Her car wasn't there. He could see taillights pulling out of the parking lot. He was way too late. She was already driving to her death.

Sam had one choice right now. There was only one person he could turn to at the moment.

* * *

Dean drank a shot at the bar and held it up at Jo. He had an expectant, smug look in his eyes. She just rolled her brown eyes and took a shot with him. They clinked glasses and put them down.

"So, how do you get away with closing the bar early?" Dean now asked. Apart from Ash, who was more like an adopted son to Ellen than an employee, they were the only two people in the whole place. Jo had kicked out the last two people, making it clear that she just wanted a night off, "Where's your mom anyway?"

"She's on some hunt. She doesn't do it often but it was...she said it was necessary," Jo shrugged her shoulders, "I get the place to myself every once in a while." Dean didn't miss the wink from her, but he just smirked. She was off limits for the eldest Winchester and both of them knew it.

"So, why do I get to stay and drink?"

"I wanted some company." Jo shrugged her shoulders and poured them too more shots of the amber liquid. Dean just laughed as he took the shot and sighed. He leaned back in the chair and looked into her eyes.

"You know if you were any other girl, I'd have had my way with you by now." Dean grinned. Jo just laughed off his comment, saying something about him being a cowboy and drank her own shot. It actually felt good to have someone he could just talk to, and somewhere he could come to hang out. As much as he liked Quake, he didn't like the fact that his cousins were always there. They didn't know about the Roadhouse—well, they vaguely knew about it but not where it was or that Dean spent a lot of his nights here. He could escape them everyone once in a while, and that was certainly beneficial.

As they laughed about absolutely nothing, Dean's phone rang. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket. Knowing him, it would be his cousins needing help with some demon. With any luck it would be Bobby with a lead on a hunt. While he wasn't supposed to be in the game, he took on the odd hunt close by. Now that he'd accepted his powers, he was finding them useful to help him on a hunt. And the potions Piper was making for him were helping.

"It's Sam," Dean frowned, standing up, "I'm gonna had to take this."

Jo just watched as Dean left. She'd intentionally closed the bar to see if she could convince him to spend the night, but it was clear he only thought of her as a friend. It looked like his fear of her mother was enough to put him off, even when there wasn't a chance of them getting caught. It was disappointing, but Jo had to admit it felt refreshing. Usually she had to fight off hunters' advances. With Dean, she could actually sit down and have a laugh with him. They could talk, joke and drink.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said as he answered the phone, giving Jo a small smile while he talked, "What's up? I thought you were seeing Jess."

Dean hated the way his little brother was feeling right now. He'd told Jess everything about their secret and she'd walked out on him. She just didn't believe that it could be true.

It was another reason Dean wasn't going to settle down. There was no way he wanted to have that conversation with anyone.

"He's after Jess, Dean." Sammy said with panic in his voice. Dean frowned as Sam continued to talk about how he'd seen her –Dean was assuming Jess—being dragged onto the ceiling and then burned alive. But the middle Winchester brother was speaking so quickly that Dean couldn't really understand him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Sammy. I can't understand you. What's happened to Jess? Who's after her?"

"He is, Dean," Sam shouted, "The demon that got Mom. He's after Jess. I saw him burn her alive."

Dean didn't need anything more than that. He quickly told Jo that he had to go and jumped in his car. He didn't care how much he'd had to drink right now. He needed to get home to his brother and make sure Jess was safe. He wouldn't allow the demon that killed his mom kill his brother's girlfriend. This was also going to be the perfect chance to get his revenge.

* * *

Aviva faced the beautiful, blonde-haired woman in the mirror that she had just conjured. This witch was someone who finally understood her, and was helping her with her confidence. She only asked Aviva for one thing: to get into the lives of the Halliwells and Winchesters.

It wasn't that difficult for the 17-year-old girl. She went to the same school as Adam Winchester, and had already tried to help him again the bully. It had ended up with Adam getting suspended from school, but Aviva realized there was another way into their lives.

"Your mom will be proud of you." Kali finally told her, after Aviva admitted that she missed her mom. Her Aunt Jackie tried, but he wanted her mom here instead.

"I hope so."

"Are you ready to receive your power?" Kali now asked, with a soft smile.

"You know I am." Aviva couldn't help but giggle like the school fir she was.

"Remember, it's a sacred power," Kali informed her, "If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say." Aviva nodded her head, with a promise that she would, and then held out her hands to the mirror. She could fell the power as her hands flowed red. The power moved into her body. It felt amazing, and she could only imagine how Adam had felt when he received his power.

"You know what to do now." Kali said, and Aviva just nodded her head, walking out of the room. She missed the sweet, beautiful woman in the mirror turn into the fiery-haired demon she really was.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Dean hadn't slowed down when he entered back into San Francisco, rounding the corner to Quake where his brother had said he was. Dean was not going to let his brother's girlfriend die. It wasn't going to happen on his watch, especially at the hands of the demon that had killed their mom.

He'd contemplated calling their dad, but that would mean explaining their powers. Sure, Bobby had said that John had known about their powers, but that didn't make it any easier to tell him. He didn't want to make John worry about his sons anymore. So, Dean had decided to ignore the voice that told him to call their dad. They could handle this themselves.

"Sam!" Dean called out from the car as he pulled up outside the door. Sam was waiting for him in the parking lot, "Get in."

The younger Winchester brother did as he was told, fear in his eyes. He couldn't let Jess down. They may not have been on the best of terms right now, but that didn't mean she deserved the death that he'd seen.

"Where we going?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam shook his head with tears filling his eyes, "I don't know where she's staying right now."

"Well, think. Where would she go?"

There were only a handful of places that she could have been in San Francisco, "Down this street and take a left."

Dean nodded his head once and put his car back in drive. They were going to save Jess.

* * *

Phoebe rushed to the door after hearing the knocking for a third time. Five people lived in this house and nobody was hearing it? Phoebe had been in the basement with the training dummy and she'd heard it!

"Hi?" Phoebe questioned the young gothic girl standing on the porch. She looked nervous, holding some books in her hands.

"Hi, Prue?"

"No, Phoebe," the youngest Halliwell sister replied, still waiting to hear who this girl was, "And you are?"

"Avivia, I'm a friend of Adam's from school," the girl replied, which seemed strange. Phoebe didn't remember Adam talking about a friend who was a goth, "I brought some school work he's missing out on. Thought he might want it."

"Oh," Phoebe was definitely surprised. She didn't peg this girl as the studious type, but she knew her cousin well. Adam would want the school work. That was what he was really bothered about by being suspended. The last thing he wanted was for his grades to drop so he didn't get into a college of his choice, "Come in. His room's upstairs, the third door on the right. If you go into a bathroom, you've gone too far."

"Thanks," Aviva smiled nervously and stepped into the house, looking around in awe, "It's a beautiful home, Phoebe."

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled, closing the door as Aviva made her way up the stairs. She was so glad Phoebe had answered the door. She'd heard that Prue was the harshest of the three sisters, and that Dean could be the most intimidating of the Winchester brothers. Phoebe was the perfect option.

The third door on the right was shut, but it was clearly Adam's room. Not only did it have an A in the middle of the door, but it had a large "parental advisory" poster on it. Considering the ages of his brother and cousins, Aviva could guess that it would be his. Phoebe was the youngest in the house, since Sam had moved out, and she was in her early 20s.

Knocking on the door, she waited. But there was no answer. She was sure Adam would be in, since Phoebe had sent her up here. Knocking again, she waited but still had no answer. Maybe he was busy or not actually in his room. Now she had a decision to make. Did she open his door and risk him being partially dressed or did she leave and try again another time.

Kali had asked her to make friends with this family, though, and part of her genuinely wanted to become part of the household. She craved a family, and the Winchesters and Halliwells seemed to have the perfect lives. They were all so close, especially now that Dean and Phoebe had returned from wherever they'd been.

Building the courage, Aviva opened the door gently and poked her head around it. Smiling, she realized why Adam hadn't answered the knocking. He was typing away on his computer at his desk, headphones in listening to some music. He obviously hadn't heard the knocking.

Deciding that it was safe to enter, she opened the door completely and stepped into the room. It smelled just as she expected—his cologne, whatever it was. It was a lot tidier than she expected, though. When she pictured the rooms of guys, she expected clothes everywhere and half-eaten food. It looked like Adam Winchester was a tidy boy.

Adam sat back in his desk chair, taking his hands off his computer. Aviva decided this would be the best time to make her appearance known, and walked over to tap him on his shoulder. He hadn't heard or sensed anything, and jumped out of the chair, ripping the earphones out of his ears.

"What the hell? Who are...what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was just dropping some books off for you," Aviva bit her bottom lip nervously, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't just walk into a guy's room when he can't hear you!" Adam shouted, but sighed and closed his eyes, "Sorry, I just didn't hear anyone."

Aviva picked up one of the earphones and listened to the music blaring through, "Black Sabbath? You like Black Sabbath?"

"Some," Adam laughed with a smile, "My brother Dean loves them. I prefer some of the more up to date music. I know you."

"Yeah, I'm the girl that..."

"I punched what's-his-face for," Adam finished her sentence and motioned to the workout bench at the bottom of his bed for her to sit down, "The girl I got suspended for."

"I'm sorry that happened. I feel guilty about it."

"Don't. I decided to punch the guy," Adam smiled, "I'd do it again. The guy had it coming to him. You didn't have to bring those over, though."

"Like I said, I felt guilty," Aviva held out the books for him to take, "I think I got all of them. I'm not in all your classes but I kinda know your schedule."

"You a stalker I should be worried about?" Adam asked with a humorous glint in his eyes. When he realized Aviva wasn't sure whether to take it as a joke or not, he laughed at her, "I'm joking. Thanks. I really appreciate this."

Aviva smiled nervously from where she sat on the workout bench. She fumbled the tear in the leather, while looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Say, I never got your name, though," Adam pointed out, sensing her nervousness, "You clearly know mine, so it's only fair."

"Aviva." She replied with a small smile.

"Nice name," Adam smiled back, "You wanna drink for bringing them over here? Not sure what we have—whether we actually have anything other than beer right now. My brother is a bit of an alcoholic, I swear. That's one thing we don't run out of in this house."

"Water will be fine."

* * *

This was the third apartment that Sam could think of. He just hope that it would be the right one. The first two had turned out not to be places that Jess was staying. Her friends had made it clear that Jess didn't want to be found by him anyway, but he just kept telling them that he wanted to make it up to her.

They wouldn't tell him where she was staying, though. Dean was getting annoyed that they were driving around in circles while the Yellow Eyed Demon was possibly taking another victim—another victim linked to the Winchesters.

"Please tell me this is the right place this time, Sammy." Dean said, knocking on the door. When nobody answered, Dean sighed and started to walk away. But Sam stopped him. There was music playing from the room.

"Someone's in, Dean." Sam said and then knocked on the door again. It was times like this they could really do with Adam being here. He'd be able to use his powers to open the door from the other side.

Sighing, Dean dropped to his knees and pulled out his lock picking kit. He didn't want to have to explain the door being smashed down if it turned out to be just another of Jess' friends.

Once the door was unlocked, Sam opened it and rushed into the apartment, "Jess!"

"Dude, calm down!" Dean rolled his eyes, and then stepped in front of his little brother. He pulled out his pistol from the back of his jeans, following where the music was coming from.

"You tell me to calm down and then you have that."

"I'm just getting ready, Sammy," Dean pointed out, "Without telling the possible demon we're here!"

Dean pushed the door open with his foot, catching a glimpse of a curly blonde-haired woman. Sam smiled when he saw her.

"Jess."

Suddenly, Jess flew backwards against the wall. Sam's premonition was coming true. He could see the Yellow Eyed Demon—the same demon that had killed his mother and he was reveling in this.

Dean held up his pistol and shot once. The demon was temporarily distracted so Sam could rush to Jess. She was released from whatever telekinetic hold the Yellow Eyed Demon had on her, and Sam rushed her out of the room.

"Get her down to the car, Sammy." Dean ordered and then fired another round off at the demon. He just looked at Dean with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you really think that will do anything boy?" The demon asked and waved his arm. Dean felt himself flying through the air, crashing through a lamp and into a wall. Damn, that hurt like a bitch! He'd dropped the pistol, though. It was somewhere across the room.

The Yellow Eyed Demon walked over to Dean, standing over him. He moved his fingers so Dean moved up the wall, towards the ceiling.

"I really came for her, but you'll do," the demon now laughed, "I never thought I'd get a Winchester this early in the game. Definitely not Dean Winchester."

Dean cried out as his feet left the ground and he was slowly dragged upwards. There was nothing he could do against it. He couldn't even raise his hands to freeze this son-of-a-bitch. He was going to die, and it seemed almost poetic that it would be the same way that his mother had died. At least, that was what he assumed would happen.

"Dean!" he heard his brother's voice and then shots fired. Dean was dropped from the hold, and crashed on the floor in pain. With a grunt, he looked up just in time to see Yellow Eyes disappear and Sam rush over to him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you come back?"

"I wasn't leaving you to face him alone," Sam pointed out, helping his big brother to his feet, "It's a good job I did come back."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Adam laughed as he filled up the glass of water and passed it to Aviva, "You're that girl?"

"Yeah," Aviva smiled at his laugh. She'd want to be friends, even if she didn't feel the duty to thanks to Kali. He was a great guy, and some warm and welcoming, "You heard about that, then?"

"My friends told me about it," Adam nodded, sitting down, "I was taking some time out for my Grams' death at the time."

Their chit-chat was cut off just as the sound of the Manor door slamming shut sounded through the house. They were in the kitchen and he could hear the thing. It had to be Dean stumbling in from the Harvelle Roadhouse. Adam was sure that was where Dean said he was going.

"Prue! Piper!" Dean's voice called out.

"Phoebe! Adam!" And that was Sam. Adam frowned and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, meeting his brothers in the hallway. They weren't alone. A crying and scared Jess was with them.

"Where's everyone else?" Dean asked.

"Phoebe's in the basement, Prue should be in her room and Piper's at work. What's going on?"

Aviva walked out of the kitchen just as Dean was about to explain. He looked over at her cautiously but then raised his eyes at his brother. A goth? His brother was friends with a goth? When did that happen?

Adam glanced behind him and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, sorry these are my brothers Dean and Sam. This is Aviva. She was just dropping some schoolwork off for me."

"Yeah, well the time for schoolwork is over," Dean smiled, walking over to Aviva and leading her out of the house, "We've got some important family business to attend to."

"Wait, maybe I can help," Aviva stuttered, as she felt the strong hands of the 26-year-old lead her out of the house, "If it's a demon I..."

"What do you know about demons?" Dean asked with a deep frown.

"I'm a witch, like you guys," Aviva pointed out and looked at Adam, "I was trying to tell you. I can help."

"Erm, no you can't," Dean shook his head and opened the front door, "We'll discuss this later."

Dean forced her out of the house and shut the door in her face, before he turned back to his brothers.

"Dean, you can't just treat someone like that!" Adam argued back.

"Did you tell her we were witches?" Dean asked his brother, fire in his emerald eyes.

"No, course not," Adam shook his head, "I wouldn't just tell anyone our secret."

"Then how did she know?" Dean pointed towards the door, just as Prue walked down the stairs, "People only know if they're told or they're hiding something themselves."

"She said she was a witch." Sam pointed out, trying to mediate between his two brothers.

"Why don't we know about her then?" Dean now asked, "I don't trust her and we have other things to deal with right now. Jess needs protection."

"What's going on?" Prue now got in the middle of the brothers' fight, glancing over at the 21-year-old who had fear in her brown eyes, "Jess? What happened?"

"There was...a...I don't know," Jess shook her head, "I don't know what happened. What's going on, Sam?"

"There was a demon," Sam explained to Prue and then looked down at his girlfriend, "Sit down. I'll get you a drink and then we can talk about this. You want coffee?"

"Got anything harder?" Jess asked, looking at the man who had already tried to explain the truth about his 'powers'. She'd chosen to not believe him, thinking he was making it up. But the things she'd seen just happen. That thing she felt. There was no way that none of that was real. Either it was all a nightmare, or Sam had been telling the truth after all.

"I'll get her a drink, Sam," Dean nodded, walking to the kitchen, "I'll get Phoebe, too."

* * *

Aviva hated Dean Winchester. He was closed-minded and mean. Kali had told her that Dean was a hunter before being a witch. He would always be on the defense and was certainly not the man to tell her secret to, but she really wanted to stay. The best way was to make it seem like she would be able to help.

But now Dean hated her. And that would mean Adam would hate her eventually.

Once she got home, she put her music on loud and started writing into her diary. _Life sucks, _as all she thought when her Aunt Jackie walked into the room just after knocking.

"So, that part about this being my room, that was a lie?" Aviva asked. Her aunt never allowed her any privacy.

"It's my apartment, Avivia."

"So you keep reminding me, Aunt Jackie."

Jackie made her way to the window, and started opening the curtains. She just wanted something light in the room, but Aviva preferred the darkness. It was the color of her soul, at least the soul she had right now. It was the color of her life.

"Why are you so antagonistic to me?"

"How come you haven't called my mom yet?" Aviva now fired back, "Just to say hello or see how she's doing. It mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family and she needs help."

"She has to take responsibility for her own actions." Jackie stated, making her way back out of the room. She had heard enough about this. She'd taken her niece in as a favor to her younger sister, who was clearly troubled and struggling.

"She's not in jail. She's in rehab," Aviva argued back, "She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jackie didn't have time for this argument. She was running late for work. Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the room. Aviva wasted no time in slamming the door closed. Dean Winchester had put her in this mood to start with, but her Aunt Jackie had made it ten-times worse.

* * *

"So, demons are definitely real," Jess said, staring at the amber liquid in the glass. She was grateful for Dean getting her something stronger to try and take all this in. Coffee wouldn't have helped, and neither would tea if Sam had offered that, "Demons, witches, magic. It's all true what you told me."

"Yeah, Jess," Sam nodded with a sadness in his brown eyes, "I wanted to tell you sooner. As soon as I found out. But...well...it's not exactly the easiest thing to say."

"How long have you known?"

"A few months," Sam answered honestly, "Dean has known longer but we got our powers a few months ago and we've all been trying to control them while saving innocents."

"We encouraged him to tell you when we knew what was going on," Prue explained to Jess, "You deserved to know, especially living with him."

Jess looked around at the room full of witches and nodded her head. She drank the whole of the whiskey and smiled gratefully when Dean topped it up.

"Thank you."

"Drink as much as you want," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I probably would."

"You do," Adam pointed out, "You're a borderline alcoholic."

"When you see the things I have, you'll understand," Dean pointed out and then turned to Jess, "I'd give anything for you not to know, but Prue's right. You did need to know."

"I'm...I don't know how to feel right now, Dean. I just faced a demon. His eyes were...they were yellow. I've never seen anything like that and I couldn't move."

"Yeah, I know how that felt." Dean agreed.

"How did you know?" Jess asked, "I mean, you got there just in time."

"I had a premonition," Sam replied, grabbing Jess' hand to try and help her. He smiled inwardly when she didn't take her hand back, "We tried two places first. I didn't know where you were staying."

"Premonitions?" Jess frowned, "Do you all get them?"

"I do," Phoebe smiled with her hand held up, "Dean and Piper freeze time and Prue and Adam move things with their minds."

Jess raised her eyebrows and looked around the room.

"Let's not overload her with information, Phoebe," Prue patted her sister's hand gently as Jess downed the glass of whiskey. Dean held the bottle up for her, but she waved him off. She would try to handle this without any more of the hard stuff, "Do you want coffee?"

"If you don't mind," Jess smiled softly and then turned to face Sam, "I think we need to do some talking in private."

"Why don't you go up to my room," Dean offered, "Jess can stay here for the night if she wants. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Dean I can't let you do that," she shook her head, "You need..."

"It will be better to make sure you're safe," Sam nodded his head, "There's stuff you need to know about this particular demon."

"What is it?" Adam now asked with a frown.

"I'll tell you later," Dean replied, turning his attention back to his brother's girlfriend, "Stay in my room. I've slept on worse than the couch. Trust me. Hell, the car has been my bed a few times."

* * *

"I conjure thee, Kali." Aviva spoke into the mirror and waited for the blonde-haired witch to appear.

"I'm here, Aviva." Kali spoke sweetly and waited to hear what the 17-year-old had to say, "The Halliwells or Winchesters don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers, just the dangers."

"I'll show them!" Aviva exclaimed after rattling everything off about the night. About how Dean Winchester had forced them out of the house and Adam didn't put up a fight for her.

"You must gain their trust first," Kali explained, "You must let them welcome you into their coven. Start with the youngest, Adam. You have a stronger connection to him."

"I won't disappoint, Kali. I swear."

* * *

Dean stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. It hadn't been the best night's sleep, but he wasn't complaining. Jess needed to be in a house that was safe, and the Manor was the best place for that. All six of them were there to protect her. The only issue he has was that Sam was in the room with her. If he even thought about doing anything in his bed, he would kill his little brother.

He'd placed his ear to the door at around midnight, but hadn't heard anything. He wondered whether they'd made up or whether Jess was still unsure whether to trust him. Dean really liked the girl, but all this was definitely a lot to take in. If she left Sam, Dean wouldn't really blame her. In fact, it would have been better for her to leave. It would have been safer. But then love usually meant someone did the exact opposite.

Adam was already up, along with Piper, looking at something underneath the sink.

"Morning!" Dean grumbled, walking over to the coffee pot and then frowning at the pair of denim-clad legs underneath the sink. He pointed at the legs, looking between Adam and Piper.

_Leo_, Adam mouthed at his brother, making the 26-year-old smile and nod. He looked over to Piper with a raised eyebrow, seeing the look of lust in her brown eyes. He couldn't help but nudge her as he walked past her with his coffee, wiggling his eyebrows. Piper shot him a glare that told him not to mess around about this.

"Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track." Phoebe announced loudly as she walked into the kitchen with Prue.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"Andy's a cop. You're a witch."

"Ahem." Piper coughed, as Dean's eyes widened. Piper pointed down at the sink, as Prue and Phoebe looked over the counter.

"Expect complications." Phoebe waved off her sister's and cousin's concerns.

"Hey, Leo," Prue smiled down at the handyman, "How's it going?"

"Good, almost unblocked this pipe." He announced.

"So soon?" Phoebe asked, just as Piper glared at her up and down.

"Nice outfit...for 9 in the morning with no place to go." Piper said, hoping that Leo wouldn't look up at her. Dean glanced between the two sisters and then smirked. He nudged his little brother and pointed between them and then at Leo. Adam nodded his head with a smirk.

"Hey, Ads, you need a lift anywhere?"

"Erm, yeah, mind taking me to the library on your way to work?" Adam asked softly, "I can't wait to get back to school on Monday!"

"You are such a geek."

"Jerk." Adam laughed as the two brothers left the house.

Prue had also realized what was going on and pulled her baby sister out into the hallway. She waited for Dean and Adam to leave the house before she brought up the subject.

"I think that Piper likes Leo."

"What's not to like?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "He's a great guy."

"No, I mean...really likes him."

"Your point being?" Phoebe asked and then frowned as Prue said something along the lines of classic Phoebe, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Prue rolled her eyes. She was not going to get into this when she needed to get to work right now. Phoebe did know what she meant, and instantly went on the defensive about Roger. Piper walked out of the kitchen as Sam and Jess walked down the stairs.

"Guys, am I a boyfriend thief?"

"Totally." Sam nodded his head with a chuckle, allowing Jess to walk ahead of him to the kitchen. He wasn't staying in this conversation, but could see that Jess was amused by it.

"Leo's in there, so watch what you say." Piper called out to them, before turning back to her sisters.

"Besides Roger, whom again Prue, I never touched, who?"

"My boyfriend. Billy Wilson." Piper pointed out, earning a smirk from her sister.

"Billy Wil...Eighth grade Billy Wilson?"

"You kissed him at homecoming."

Phoebe shook her head, as she went on the defensive again about helping him find a contact lens. Of course, Piper just had to bring up how she was all over him with her breasts—breasts that she'd apparently already had.

"I think I'll just let you two work this out on your own," Prue sighed, "And remember I won't be here tonight. I'm going to Andy's and there are to be no distractions. No warlocks, no innocents, no cousins and definitely no sisters."

Prue gave a small wave as she walked out of the house, leaving the two younger Halliwell sisters to face each other over this. Rather than fight, they agreed that they would both go after the guy, and whoever got him first the other one would be happy with it. It was _This Means War_ but with two sisters instead of two secret agents.

* * *

Adam read through the worksheet that Aviva had dropped off for him yesterday, but he just couldn't concentrate. She knew about witches. She knew they were witches and she said she was one too. Part of him knew that he should be wary. Dean had warned him that only evil would know such a secret, but Adam really wanted to believe that she was telling the truth.

Besides, there had to be more witches out there. Just had to be, right? They'd come across plenty of demons and warlocks. They'd faced ghosts and dealt with evil spirits. There just had to be other witches, too. Maybe Aviva was someone they could trust.

He would have to talk to her when he got back to school. He never got her number last night. He should have. They could have met up somewhere for coffee over the weekend. But he'd have to wait until Monday. It was only three days away.

Deciding to get back to his schoolwork, he answered a few of the questions. Just then, someone sat down opposite him. He glanced up with raised eyebrows to see a black-haired girl with a soft smile. Adam looked around and frowned, "School?"

"Skipped." Aviva said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. This girl was going to get him in trouble if he hung out with her at school. He could already tell. That was if he could trust her, anyway.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I kinda guessed you'd be here," Aviva pointed out, nonchalantly, "You're a geek."

"Yeah, well, kinda have to be in my family."

"Your brothers don't seem like geeks."

"Sam is," Adam nodded with a laugh, "He's studying law. Dean, he's a geek in his own way. Give him Star Trek, alien movies and comic books and you have him. I'm sorry for the way he treated you last night, by the way. It was probably a good idea you went home, though."

"Why? Because he doesn't trust me?"

"No, well, he doesn't, but that's not the reason why," Adam sighed, "Jess is still getting used to the whole magic and stuff. It was easier with just us there to explain it all to her. You know, you can't just come out to someone and tell them you're a witch."

"Why not?" Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like you're not a witch, too. We'd make a good team, ya know."

"Erm, yeah..." Adam frowned.

"You got a few questions, huh?" Adam couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and sit back in his chair. He watched her carefully as she slowly nodded her head, and placed her bag on the floor. She leaned forward so her elbows leaned on the table, "I can explain everything. I'll tell you it all if you want to hear it."

"I want to hear it."

* * *

Piper walked into the foyer from the dining room, to see Leo sanding down one of the doorways. She checked herself out in the mirror, before walking over to him.

"So, you about done for the day?"

"Just about."

"Uh, well, Prue is out and I know Sam and Jess wanted to make up and I said they could stay here. I was gonna catch a movie. Wanna go?"

"I can't do it." Leo shook his head, walking over to another part of the room. Piper just looked at him, hurt in her eyes as her attempt to pick him up had failed. How the hell did Dean do it night after night without failing? "These are original to the house. I mean, they really should be sanded down, finished off with steal wool and...and restained. Not covered in paint."

"Oh, right. Sort of like risotto with minute rice." Piper said, hearing Leo chuckling at her cooking analogy.

"Yeah. Anyway, I, uh, have some stain samples at home if you're interested. I can bring them tomorrow to show them to you, your sisters and cousins."

"Why not just bring them to the restaurant?" Piper offered, realizing there was a way in right now, "Say lunchtime? Prue is busy, Adam and Dean really wouldn't have a clue and Phoebe doesn't really care. She's more into stucco."

"Okay." Leo nodded with a smile, "So, what time's that movie?"

Piper was just about to answer as the front door opened. Adam walked in with a young gothic girl, causing Piper to frown. She'd never seen this girl before, and was sure that the girl should be in school.

"Hey, guys." Adam smiled, closing the door behind him as Aviva walked further into the house.

"Hi, I'm Aviva."

"Oh no!" Sam shook his head, walking into the room from the living room, "Dean really wouldn't like it if you were here."

"I invited her over," Adam told his older brother, "It's my house, too."

Leo shifted uncomfortably and turned to face Piper, "I'll clean up before the movie."

Sam and Adam couldn't help but smile at Piper. It was about time she put her damaged relationship with Jeremy behind her. They could both tell that she liked the handyman.

"Wait, we need to talk." Aviva held up her hands to stop everyone, just as Andy and Prue walked in from the kitchen. Andy had a DVD in his hand, looking between everyone confused.

"Who's this?" Prue asked.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"About wicca." Aviva clarified, causing Adam to groan. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go.

"Erm, Andy Trudeu, this is Leo Wyatt," Prue quickly tried to cover her tracks, "Why don't you two chat and we'll all be right back."

Leo and Andy started talking as Prue led the girl into the sunroom. Adam, Sam and Piper all quickly followed her.

"You can't stay." Sam shook his head.

"Sam..." Adam started, but his brother gave him a look that was very much like Dean when he was angry. He'd never really seen it, but knew to back down when he did.

Piper quickly flicked her wrists, just as Andy and Leo followed them into the room.

"Very cool." Aviva smiled at the two mortal men as they froze in time. Piper looked at Aviva and waved her hands.

"Wait. You didn't...she didn't...you didn't freeze."

"She's a witch, Piper," Adam explained, "Just like us."

"Look, I just wanted to be friends," Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "I've explained everything to Adam."

"You have 20 seconds until they unfreeze."

"How did you find out about us?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes. He really wished Dean was here right now. He'd know what to do.

"I'd need more than 20 seconds for that."

WWDD? What would Dean do? That was the question that was going around in Sam's head right now. There was a way to tell if someone was a demon. He remembered Dean mentioning it. But what was it? Salt? No, that was to do with ghosts, but rock salt would slow demons and warlocks down. Now if only he could get hold of some rock salt without anyone noticing. It didn't help that all the weapons were in Dean's trunk...at his work.

"You need to leave." Prue shook her head.

"Prue."

"Why?"

Adam and Aviva spoke at the same time. Aviva just didn't understand. She went to Adam and told him most of her past. She expected him to be able to talk to the rest of his family. Without Dean there, it was supposed to be a lot easier. And then Prue just had to turn up, and Sam's distrust really wasn't helping.

"We don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. Go. Go. Go!"

She was pushing Aviva towards the door, but the 17-year-old gothic girl wasn't going to let herself get pushed out of the door by another cousin. She looked at the tape in Prue's hand and set it alight. Prue dropped it, and then Aviva rushed out of the house. Suddenly, Andy and Leo unfroze and looked at the scene around them.

Adam wasn't impressed. He just glared at his eldest cousin.

"What happened?"

"Where did that girl go?"

"She, uh..." Sam wasn't sure what to tell the two men, but the door slammed shut quickly.

"She just left." Prue said, and Sam could only guess that she'd used her powers to close the door. Adam shook his head and left the room.

"Adam!"

"Screw you, Sam!" Adam called back, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Aviva angrily looked into the mirror at the blonde-haired witch. She couldn't understand how they could just throw her out again. Getting through to Adam first was supposed to help, but Prue had kicked her out. Kali had an idea that it would work, especially with four of the six all together.

"She's the strongest," Kali explained, "And Dean doesn't trust strangers. Together they're all Charmed, so you must separate them."

"But what if they don't want me?" Aviva worried. All she wanted was a family. Someone to look out for her the way her mom was supposed to. She wanted someone to relate to.

"There are two who will let you in," Kali explained, "Adam or Phoebe. Adam will be easier. You have already forged a bond with him. Tell him more about who you are," but Aviva didn't look too sure, "What's the problem?"

"I...I don't know." Aviva bit her bottom lip, nervously. She'd tried twice now and two of them had kicked her out of the house. She'd gone through Adam, and even he couldn't help.

"You're the one that came to me, remember?" Kali pointed out, "You wanted...sisters or brothers."

Aviva nodded her head, but still wasn't sure. One thing that she hadn't quite worked out was what Kali got out of this. She had never asked for anything, but had given her plenty. She was still helping her.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Halliwell and Winchester magic is old and powerful, and I want that," Kali explained, "They're new to the craft and this is the best time to get that. It has to be now, but through you. Go to Adam and only Adam."

* * *

Dean walked through the back door from the garage, seeing Prue sitting at the kitchen table. She was on the phone, and certainly didn't look happy.

"It's not what you think, Andy. It's hard to explain. It's just..."

Dean didn't need to hear the other side of the conversation. He could guess that Prue had had to break off another date, and he couldn't help but feel some responsibility. He'd told Jess to stay after the attack from the Yellow Eyed Demon, and he'd gone to work.

But there was no need for her to break off another date. Not unless...had something happened?

"I wanted you to stay. Believe me. But something came up. Sister and cousins stuff. I can't really go into any detail without betraying someone's secret."

Dean frowned and made his way through the house to the sunroom. Sam and Jess were sitting on one of the wicker couches, with the Book of Shadows laid out in front of them. There had been an attack, Dean felt it in his bones.

"What's going on?" Dean asked them, looking at Sam, "Was it the demon?"

"No, well, we're not sure," Sam sighed, "That girl from last night turned up again."

"The girl who said she was a witch?" Dean frowned deeply when Sam nodded his head. Something had told him there was something amiss about that girl. Nobody just came out with the news they were witches. Even demons didn't usually make it clear unless they were going to kill them.

"Sam said this Book has all the demons and evil your family has faced over the centuries," Jess pointed out, "But we can't find her yet."

"Maybe they've never faced her," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think she's a demon, though, Dean." Sam admitted.

Dean nodded his head with a deep frown, seemingly thinking of his options, "The next time we see her, there is a test we can do."

"What's that?" Sam asked, with hopeful eyes. He knew his big brother would have the answers.

"Holy water. Demon's, warlocks, pretty much anything unholy can't stand it. It burns like a bitch," Dean replied and then looked around, "Adam in his room?"

Sam bit his lip, nervously, causing Dean's eyes to fill with concern, "What is it?"

"Adam went after the girl."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone to make a call.

"You know, she didn't freeze!" Piper now said to Prue as they walked in from the kitchen. Phoebe was closely following behind trying to find out what was going on.

"Maybe she's a bad witch."

"Yeah, with a badass power." Sam pointed out.

"What power?" Dean now looked at everyone in the room. Would people please tell him everything?

"She's an arsonist." Prue rolled her eyes. Dean's eyes instantly went wide, as he found Adam's name in his contacts and made the call.

"I'm surprised you're so quick to defend her, Piper." Prue sighed at her sister, "Phoebe I guess I would understand and I definitely get Adam defending her. But you?"

"You're quick to condemn her," Piper pointed out, "Besides, if she's a good witch then it might be kinda cool considering she's the first one we've run across."

"That's a good point." Phoebe grinned. She had hoped that now they had their powers and even Dean was on board with them, they'd meet more witches. But it hadn't happened yet and it wasn't exactly easy. It wasn't like there was a witch weekly newsletter that brought out all the up to date news about new witches and their powers.

"She is just a kid," Jess offered to try and break up the situation, "Maybe she just wants some friends."

"She could also be out to destroy us, Jess," Sam sighed, really not wanting to shoot her down but they'd seen too much evil at the moment, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Jess sighed and nodded her head. She should have stayed out of it in the first place, but she was just trying to help.

"Adam's not answering," Dean sighed, hanging up and looking at his brother and cousins, "Anyone know where he might have gone?"

* * *

Adam stared at the statue of the angel in San Francisco Memorial Park. It was old and wearing, but it still had some of its ancient beauty to it. It was often a spot he came to think—just would never tell Dean something like that. Dean would just think he was gay or something for doing that.

Speaking of Dean, he was calling yet again. It had been the fourth in the space of 10 minutes. Adam knew he should answer it, but he needed to be away from his family right now. As much as he loved them, he could really hate them at times. They were so narrow-minded. Dean would always look for the evil, and he got that with the things his big brother had likely seen, but Prue was following in his footsteps. And then Sam wasn't exactly open and trusting. He wished Phoebe was there to help stand up for Aviva.

When Dean tried calling again, Adam decided to turn his phone off. It wouldn't stop the situation, but it would stop his brother from annoying him.

"I thought I'd find you here." A quiet voice called out to him. Adam jumped, not expecting to see anyone over here, but there she was. Aviva stood with her school bag nervously over her shoulder.

"Hey," Adam smiled, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"My friend told me," Aviva replied, sitting next to him on the stone bench, "The same friend that told me about you and your powers."

"This high priestess or something?" Adam asked with a knowing nod. This was what he'd brought Aviva home to explain, but his cousins and brother had forced her out of the house. Everything else was always more important and they'd just been so judgmental, "Look, I'm sorry for my family. They can be jerks at times."

"I'm used to it," Aviva shook her head with a small smile, "It's not like people haven't treated me like that in the past. You saw what it's like at school."

"Yeah, well that guy is a jerk too," Adam laughed, "But you don't have to put up with that, you know. You're a cool chick."

"Chick?" Aviva asked with a giggle, "You actually called me a chick?"

"Sorry, I guess Dean is rubbing off on me a little."

"You know Dean will never understand," Aviva sighed, "Neither will Prue and I don't really think Sam will."

"They'll learn to understand," Adam replied, "They'll learn to trust you, too. Coming into our lives the way you did...it's just thrown all of us, that's all. We've only just found out that this exists, well everyone except Dean has. And Dean's seen some pretty horrible things, or so he says."

"My friend told me," Aviva nodded her head, making Adam frown nervously. The 17-year-old girl had to quickly back track, "About hunters and all that. She said that one of your brothers was a hunter."

"Yeah, Dean," Adam nodded, "Even I don't really know what it means, just that he knows all about demons and witches and the supernatural."

"Hey, do you wanna come to mine?" Aviva now offered, "I've got a few things that I can show you. Help navigate you through the wicca world."

Adam smiled and nodded. Yes, that sounded like a great idea. But why did something deep down seem to tell him that it really wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

Dean was gonna kill him. Literally gonna kill him. How the hell could Adam just turn his phone off? Throwing his phone at the wall, Dean ran his hands through his hair. This was getting out of control. Some girl had come in telling everyone she was a witch, and Adam just happily went along with her. He actually decided to choose her over his safety. She could be anyone or any_thing_. Had he not learned over the last couple of months?

"You know, we don't have money for you to throw away like that." Prue pointed at the now broken cell phone.

"It'll be fine," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I can get another one quite easily."

Prue sighed and looked at Dean with a sadness in her eyes, "We'll find him."

"Will he be alive, though?" Dean asked with a frown. He sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Prue sat on the couch next to him and rubbed his back.

"He will be alive, Dean," Prue told him without any doubt in her voice, "He'll walk right through those doors and then you can kill him yourself."

Dean scoffed at that idea, but Prue had put a smile on his face. She kissed the top of his head, before walking to the door as the doorbell rang. She smiled nervously when she saw Andy on the other side.

"Andy, ah...hi."

"Hey, Prue," Andy smiled, deciding to look past the nervousness, "You ready to go?"

"Ah, well..."

"Oh, c'mon Prue. This is getting ridiculous."

Dean jumped up from the couch and ushered his eldest cousin out of the door, "Go have some fun, Prue. We'll be fine here."

"But what about Adam?"

"What's wrong with Adam?"

"He's acting out," Dean shrugged his shoulders, wanting his cousin to work on this relationship. She deserved happiness, and Andy could give her that, "I'll call if we really need you, but we'll be fine. You go and have fun and I'll see you tomorrow morning—not too early."

With a wink, Dean quickly passed her the purse by the door and closed the door fully. She was not getting out of this. Once he saw the figures walking away from the door, Dean sighed. He did prefer having Prue around right now, but he could do this. He'd faced all sorts on his own over the last eight years. He could handle finding his missing brother and a goth witch.

* * *

Aviva stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, putting on her black lipstick. Adam sat on the chair by her desk, watching her intently.

"I like mirrors. They never like to you," Aviva said, as Adam stood and looked at her through the mirror, "They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not."

"Why wear that dark makeup and clothes?" Adam now asked. It was a personal question, yes, but he figured they were at this point in their friendship. After all, she knew his family secret.

"It's basic black. The color of my soul."

"You're soul's not black, Aviva." Adam shook his head

"It's a feeling I have," she followed up to his statement, "I'm not a pink person, Adam. Hey, wanna see something incredible? Better yet, wanna try it?"

"Try what?" Adam asked, but didn't have to wait long for the 17-year-old to pull him onto the floor. They knelt in front of the mirror, and the youngest Winchester brother started to wonder what he was letting himself in for. She quickly grabbed some candles from behind her mirror and put them in between them.

"Don't be afraid."

Aviva held out the palm of her hands, encouraging Adam to take them. He did and waited for what was to come next. One thing he missed was Kali appearing in the mirror beside them. He was just so intent on Aviva's brown eyes. Kali disappeared quickly, and Aviva giggled.

"She's giving it to you."

"Who's giving me what?"

"The power. Here," Aviva placed a potted plant in front of Adam and encouraged him to touch it. When he did, the plant started to grow at a magical rate, "Your hand is like the sun."

"Wow!" Adam had to admit that this was certainly a cool power. It wasn't all about destruction. There was a beauty to it. Now he would have to find a way to discuss this with his family.

"Aviva? What's going on?" the sound of Aviva's aunt on the other side of the bedroom door interrupted them. Without any warning, the woman walked into the room, "You skipped...Who's this? Why do you have a boy in your room? I told you..."

"Get out of my room!" Aviva screamed at her aunt. Adam didn't argue with the woman, though and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" Jackie shouted at her niece and then looked down at the candles, "What's going on here?"

"I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else..."

Adam didn't miss it this time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red appear in the mirror. It was a blonde-haired demon with fire surrounding her. She threw a fireball at Jackie, causing the woman's dress to catch fire. Jackie screamed, trying to put the fire out. Adam wanted to help, but Aviva screamed at the sight. The youngest Winchester brother realized that this was not something the 17-year-old had expected to see.

As Jackie rushed out of the room, slapping her dress, she stumbled down the stairs. Aviva rushed out of the room, screaming for her aunt. Before leaving, Adam glanced fully at the mirror, but there was nothing there now. He definitely needed his brothers and cousin, though.

Adam was talking to the paramedics and police, while Jackie was loaded into the ambulance. He hated leaving Aviva on her own, but he needed to figure out some story and then call his own family.

What he hadn't realized was that Aviva was upstairs, talking to the creature in the mirror. All the 17-year-old wanted to know was what had happened. Of course, the demon pretended that it was all Aviva's fault for not controlling her quickly growing powers.

"Go to the Halliwells and Winchesters," Kali encouraged as Aviva decided that she was going to leave, "Tell them everything and complete what you started. Adam is an ally already, and it won't be long until the others help when they realize you need help controlling your powers."

Aviva nodded her head and waited for Kali to disappear. She needed help from Adam, right now.

When Aviva did get back downstairs to Adam, he decided not to tell her what he'd seen. He just went along with the plan to help Aviva control her powers. It would be better since all six of them could work together to keep this girl at bay.

* * *

Jess continued to look through the ancient tome that was the Winchester and Halliwell Book of Shadows. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend—was he still her boyfriend—was a witch. This was crazy. Witches didn't exist, did they?

Yes, they did. And so did demons. She'd been in the clutches of a demon, and could have died. Sam and Dean had saved her. Sam had some sort of vision and went to save her. Despite their fight, he was still thinking about her and wanted to keep her safe. He hadn't been cheating on her, after all. That was one thing she'd worried about for months. She knew it was a ridiculous idea. There was no way Sam Winchester would be unfaithful, but it was still a temporary doubt.

Now she felt ridiculous for thinking it.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Piper asked as she walked into the sunroom with a cup of hot liquid. Jess took it from her gratefully, smelling the coffee. Out of all Sam's cousins, Piper was the one to welcome her straight into the family. Prue had tried to, but was a little protective of her younger cousin and Phoebe hadn't really been around much. She was too busy living her own life.

"I still can't believe the world you live in."

"Neither can I," Piper laughed, sitting on the wicker couch next to the blonde-haired college student, "I sometimes think I'm gonna wake up and realize this was all a ridiculous dream. Sometimes I really wish it was. I miss normal."

"I can see why," Jess shrugged her shoulders, grimacing at a red and black, scary looking demon in the Book of Shadows. Balthazar was his name...she wouldn't want to come across him, "Have you faced him?"

Piper looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "Not yet. I hope we don't looking at that."

"Hello!" A voice and a slam of the front door interrupted the conversation.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Dean's voice now growled at the new comer, "And what is _she_ doing here?"

"She has a name," the newcomer, who Jess realized was Adam, replied, "Look, we all need to talk. Her aunt was hurt."

"By this _witch_?" Dean now asked, but there wasn't an answer. Suddenly Adam walked into the sunroom. Aviva was close behind him, with a scared and tearful expression. Dean soon followed in with anger in his green eyes.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, looking between her two cousins. She looked at Aviva with concern, and encouraged the 17-year-old to sit down. She was always the one to mother everyone, but she put it down to being caring and considerate, "I'll make you some coffee."

"Thank you." Aviva mumbled nervously, trying to ignore the arguing brothers.

"Why the hell did you turn your phone off?" Dean shouted at his baby brother, "Anything could have happened?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Adam sighed, "Where's everyone else? We all need to talk."

"What's up?" Sam walked into the room, followed by Phoebe. The middle Winchester walked straight to Jess' side, while Phoebe seemed to get in the middle of the two warring brothers.

"Aviva's aunt is in hospital. There was an accident," Adam said and then he turned to Dean, "Look, can we talk, please. In _private_." Adam really hoped that emphasizing the word private would get Dean to realize that there was more to this. More than he could say in front of Aviva.

Dean did catch on, and he nodded his head.

"Sammy, keep an eye on her," Dean said as he walked out, expecting his brother to follow him. They found themselves in the kitchen, where Piper was pouring a cup of coffee, "So, care to explain..."

"You were right."

"Well, I know that. About what?"

"Aviva. She...she's not what she said she is," Adam sighed, glancing across at Piper who had a worried look in her brown eyes, "There was something in the room when Jackie was hurt. Something in the mirror. I'm not entirely sure what it was."

"Something in the mirror?" Dean asked with a frown, "The girl? A demon?"

"I don't know, Dean. I didn't really get a good look."

"So you thought it was a good idea to bring her here?" Piper now asked, "Jess is here, and she's already been attacked by one demon. What if it's the same one..."

"No, that Yellow Eyed son-of-a-bitch doesn't do mirrors. At least, not that I know of. Dad would have told me," Dean shook his head and looked at his younger brother, "Did Aviva do anything?"

"Not exactly," Adam shook his head, "I don't think so, anyway."

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room. She'd heard from Sam that the others were in here.

"I need to check the Book," Dean made his way to the kitchen door, ignoring Phoebe, "There was something in there that might be able to help. Can someone go to Aviva's aunt in hospital? She might know if something strange was going on or it might give us a clue of what we're dealing with."

"I'll go," Phoebe nodded her head, "Adam can come with me."

Dean didn't really like the idea, but at least they weren't alone. He wanted to do it himself, but he couldn't quite explain what he'd seen in the Book of Shadows when looking through it a few days ago.

* * *

"She's been hiding something. Was it you?" Jackie asked, looking at Adam. He was the guy that was in the house when she'd fallen down the stairs. She still wasn't sure how it had all happened, but now she had a broken arm to deal with, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend." Adam replied with a smile, sitting next to the small, plump brunette woman. She seemed kind but scared. Mind you, considering what had happened, he wasn't surprised.

"Well, at least she has one friend," Jackie sighed, "She's a strange kid. Very troubled, into all sorts of weird stuff. Black magic, voodoo, God knows what else. I didn't think she'd have any friends with all that."

"What makes you think she's into black magic?" Phoebe asked, curious to the woman's train of thought. Would she think they were into black magic?

"You've seen her room. You should understand," Jackie looked into Adam's soft brown eyes, "Every time I walk past there, it's like she's chanting or something. I swear I hear other voices, too, and not just yours. I know she's not happy here. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab."

"Well, Aviva can stay with us for now," Adam smiled, "Do you mind if we stop by your place and pick some things up for her."

When Jackie had made it clear they were welcome to go, the two cousins stood and left. That was a very strange conversation to have, but it seemed like Aviva was a normal girl getting mixed up in all sorts. Adam still had an uneasy, feeling though, and he didn't look forward to see what Dean had thought of in the Book of Shadows.

* * *

Dean quickly turned the pages of the Book of Shadows in the dining room. He'd moved the book from the sunroom, while Sam and Piper kept an eye on Aviva and Jess. He didn't really like his brother's girlfriend in the room with a possible demon, but both needed watching. Jess for protection and Aviva for everyone else's safety.

He really wished Prue was here, right now. He'd be able to help control the situation, but he knew she deserved some happiness. He could take control of all this. It's not like he'd not handled similar ones on his own in the past. The last six months of his hunting career was all on his own.

Suddenly he stopped turning the pages, with a smile on his face. He'd found just what he was looking for. Before he was able to take in the wording, his cell phone rang. Glancing at it, he knew he had to take it. It was his baby brother.

"Hey, Ads, what you got?"

"Don't let Aviva out of your sight, okay?" Adam simply said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Erm, okay." Dean nodded with a frown, glancing across to the doorway that led to the sunroom. He couldn't see Aviva, but he knew his brother and cousin were in there.

"Phoebe and I will be home soon and I'll explain then."

With a sigh, Dean hung up the cell phone and walked into the sunroom. Sure enough, Aviva was sitting on the wicker couch nervously, with Sam watching her cautiously. Piper and Jess were discussing something—possibly girl stuff—and it put a smile on his face to see that Sam had a girlfriend that he could trust with this secret. It could have been such a lonely world for them all, but Jess made it clear that there were people out there for them all.

"So, Ads and Phoebs are on their way home." Dean said after clearing his throat.

"Do you mind if I go lie down?" Aviva asked, "I just...it's been a long day and..."

"Sure," Piper said with a smile and stood up, "You can use Adam's room for now."

Just as Aviva left the room, Sam grabbed his head in pain. He quickly saw flashes of the future. Somewhere in the Manor. Dean and Adam were walking into a room. Aviva was waiting for him. She threw a fireball at Dean, but Sam didn't see if the fireball hit him. As he was pulled out of the vision, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jess asked, a scared and worried look in her brown eyes. He'd been getting these headaches for a while, now. Were they part of their new heritage? He never got them before Dean and Phoebe had returned from wherever they'd been.

Before Sam could reply to her, the front door opened and Phoebe shouted out to say that they were back.

"Oh no!" Sam said, standing up and rushing up the stairs and straight to Adam's bedroom. He nearly knocked Piper over as he opened the door, looking right at the goth, surrounded by candles. She stood and fired a fireball at him. Sam quickly shut the door, letting it take the hit and then opened it. By now, everyone was behind Sam.

"Oh, Sam! I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought I was Dean," Sam nodded his head. "I saw it before it happened."

Aviva shook her head with tears in her eyes. She saw Adam behind Sam, hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Aviva pushed her way through the crowd, everyone too shocked to even think about doing anything to stop her. It was only after they heard the front door slam that Dean cursed for everyone to hear.

"She's not the evil one," Dean shook his head, rushing down the stairs. He had hoped to catch up with Aviva, but when he opened the door he couldn't tell which way down the street she went. He turned to his younger brother, "You need to find her."

"But I saw her kill you, Dean."

"She's being controlled."

"That's right," Phoebe nodded, watching Adam try to phone Aviva, "We read it in her diary. There's some sort of evil spirit called Kali."

Dean nodded his head pushed the Book of Shadows towards Sam, Piper and Phoebe, pointing at the spirit in question. The three cousins looked over Dean's shoulder, just as Adam walked back into the room.

"She's not answering."

"She's an evil sorceress cursed into her own dimensions," Dean explained, "Only appears in reflections and can possess innocents."

"She uses them as pawns to steal a witch's power." Piper continued, as she read through the entry.

"Wait, so, Aviva is being possessed?"

"Either being possess or Kali is worming her way into her." Dean shrugged his shoulders. Either way, Aviva was an innocent, and Adam had been right all along. He would hate to have to apologize to his brother. Hopefully the 19-year-old brat would ignore this...but he wasn't holding out hope.

"So, how do we vanquish her?" Phoebe asked, looking down at the writing.

"Shatter her reflection," Sam replied, "So, how do we do that?"

The door suddenly slammed shut. They all looked to see Aviva standing there, looking at them with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Aviva?" Adam asked, walking towards his friend but felt him held back by Sam.

"Hello, Adam," the girl smirked, "How's your door?"

"You're not Aviva." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You're not kidding." Aviva replied with an evil laugh, and then threw a fireball at the group. Sam quickly pushed Jess to the floor, covering her body with his. Adam dropped to his knees, while Dean pushed Piper and Phoebe out of the way and then ducked the opposite way. The fireball shattered the dining room window.

"Adam, help me!" Aviva seemed to scream out through the possession, but then the sorceress took over her body again, "Never mind."

Dean needed to do something to save him family. He just wasn't sure what. He didn't have his weapons to fight against the sorceress, and it's not like he could do anything that would leave any damage. There was an innocent person inside there.

"My power is greater than yours, Dean," Kali spoke from within Aviva's body, "It's only a matter of time."

_Time_. Dean smirked as he thought about this best option. He needed to freeze time, and just hope that his idea would work. He quickly flicked his fingers.

"No!" Kali screamed as she froze on the spot. Aviva's body suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Quick, a mirror!" Sam shouted towards Piper. She didn't waste any time rushing into the living room, grabbing the mirror that hung by the door. Adam used his power to force Kali into the mirror, where she unfroze with a scream. Piper threw the mirror onto the floor, smashing it into pieces.

Everyone looked at each other with relief. The evil was gone for another day.

* * *

"You are welcome here anytime," Phoebe grinned at the young girl. Aviva pushed her school bag on her shoulder nervously, but had a small smile, "Even if you don't have powers, it will be nice to know someone else who knows our secret."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Aviva ducked her head, before glancing at Dean. He still looked like he didn't trust her, but she was slowly figuring out that that was just Dean's personality. He didn't let people get too close to him.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Adam led Aviva to the door, hugging her gently, "Maybe without all the black."

"Maybe," Aviva nodded, opening the door to the outside. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Prue and Andy kissing and quickly turned her head, "Sorry!"

"Guys!" Adam covered his eyes, and then opened his fingers cautiously to see if they'd stopped. Prue was looking at him with an embarrassed and apologetic smile, while Andy looked down the street.

"Bye." Aviva gave a small wave and left the house. Prue just watched the girl and then looked back at her youngest cousin.

"We'll explain later. Hi, Andy."

"Hi," Andy smiled and then kissed Prue again, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, so what have I missed?" Prue asked, walking into the house to see her cousins crowding round. Jess was there, cuddled into Sam. It seemed they were both back together now that she realized he had been telling the truth after all.

"Well, that would take all day," Piper laughed, "But Dean saved the day. Turns out we don't need you around all the time."

* * *

**I know some may think that Dean was a jerk to start with, but please think back to Dean from season 1 of Supernatural. He didn't like anything not human-he's still not a fan of witches 10 seasons in! And remember Prue was never a fan of Aviva to start with :)  
**


	7. Episode 7: The Truth Is Out There

**Phew! I have just managed to combine Wicca Envy from Charmed and Home from Supernatural! Let me tell you it wasn't easy, but it was necessary to keep the storylines moving at the right place. That's episode 10 for you, so you have an idea of when you will be treated to it.  
**

**For now, this is episode 7. It's a rewrite of The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts. A lot of it will remind you of the episode from Charmed, but there wasn't really much that needed changing, except the end. I hope you enjoy it!**

Episode 7: The Truth Is Out There...And It Surprises

Adam sat on his bed, looking through the leather-bound journal. Usually, the brothers looked through it together, but the others were out. Sam was with Jess back at their shared-again apartment, and Dean was out being his usually self—at least that was what Adam presumed. With his three cousins out of the house, too, it left Adam to do what he wanted.

Sure he had homework, but finding out the truth about his family was far more fascinating. They hadn't spent that long going through the journal. There were sections that were far too painful for Dean and Sam, and other entries that crept them out. This really was a detailed account of Mary's life with John before hunting. It was all about his life with Mary and her history—her heritage.

There were parts that made Adam smile, others that made him long to know his mother. It didn't stop him from wanting to know more. He craved to find out as much as he could about her.

Turning the page, he checked the date. This was a fresh entry that the Winchester brothers hadn't read yet. Adam felt a little guilty about starting it, but he really wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

_November 29, 1986_

_We have made it to San Francisco. Mary decided she did need to see Patty and baby Prue after all. That little girl is gorgeous. I can dream that Mary and I will have a little girl like that one day. Although, I think I'd still prefer a boy._

_We can't do that until I buck up the courage to propose, though. I've been trying to do it for the past two months, but I just can't find the right words. It's been exactly two months since her parents were killed. Well, her dad and step-mom. Sam and Deanna were everything to her, and she's heartbroken. I try to help her put the pieces back together. I'll keep trying._

Adam sighed and then turned another page, reading the next passage.

_November 30, 1986_

_I cannot believe what I just saw. I just can't believe it. _

_HOW THE HELL IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT POSSIBLE! That baby has some sort of magical powers. The women are trying their hardest to convince me I didn't see it happen, but I know I did. I'm a marine. I don't see things!_

_The baby made her pacifier fly from one end of the room into her mouth. There is something creepy going on with Prue. I'm getting answers tonight._

Adam frowned reading those words. He was sure Dean and Bobby had said their dad knew all about their powers. John Winchester had known all about them before they did. And he was a hunter. Surely seeing powers wouldn't have surprised him like that. He would have been furious that he'd been living with a witch.

Now he really needed to read on.

_November 30, 1986_

_A witch. A DAMN WITCH._

_That's what they call themselves. Well, that's what Patty called her and Mary. Mary didn't want to talk about any of it. She's "left that part of her life."_

_The HELL she has. If she really had, she wouldn't have wanted to come back to San Francisco._

_What the hell have I got myself into? What the hell is going on here?_

_I need to get Mary on her own and find out the truth. It's about time she tells me all about that thing I saw Prue do. And I don't want Patty to be anywhere near._

Adam turned to the next page and his eyes widened as he read through the journal entry.

_December 2, 1986_

_I've gone. I've left her. It's too much to take and I just can't deal with the lies and the stories. I don't know what that family is hiding, but it's definitely something satanic. They've brain-washed Victor. Or maybe he's in on it all too. Maybe he's part of their cult._

_I'm stuck in a motel room right now, but it's safer than being back at that house. I shouldn't have left Mary there, but she was defending her mom and sister. Actually defending them._

_She finally told me the truth about her past. Mary is a witch but she bound her powers, or some mumbo like that. She decided to be a hunter. A witch hunter? I don't know. I wasn't going to get that far, but she mentioned her dad was into it. Should've guessed Samuel Campbell would have been into that creepy ass crap. That's probably why he hated me. I wasn't one of them._

_I don't know what to believe right now, though. I saw Prue move things with her mind again. Apparently it's her "power." Patty can freeze time, or so she says. Even Penny has a power just like Prue's. And Mary? She says that she could astral project. That was before binding her powers, mind._

_Yeah right, this is crap. I'm being had here. I don't need anything like this. I'm leaving. I'll go back to Lawrence and start afresh. When people ask, I'll be kind. I love Mary and I don't want to show just how crazy she and her family really are. After all, people in Lawrence respected Sam and Deanna. I'll tell them that we broke up over differences in the future._

_That'll work..._

Adam stopped reading and went back to the middle of the entry. He couldn't believe it. His mom was a witch and a hunter? John didn't know anything about the supernatural before meeting their mom. The hunter blood ran through the other side of their family. It ran through the Campbells, whoever they were. Adam had never heard them mentioned. Maybe Dean had. He'd have to check later.

He needed to tell his brothers all about the entries. They'd need to read the rest of it together. Well, they would if only Adam could put it down. He just needed to know how his parents got back together after that entry. It was like an amazing book that he just couldn't put down. He really needed to find out.

* * *

Dr. Mitchell made his way through the large parking lot to his car. He had just closed up his private clinic for the night, and he was really looking forward to getting home to his wife. Suddenly a many stepped out in front of him.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Mitchell? Dr. Oliver Mitchell?" Once Oliver nodded his head, he heard just how much the man had wanted to see him; how long he'd waited to see him. Oliver had never seen the man before, but it didn't seem that strange. People from around the country would visit him for his specialist knowledge. He had headhunters getting him to move on with them, and individuals seeking miracles. He just had to work out what this man wanted, "I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration are ahead of their time."

"You're very kind." Oliver smiled, wondering whether this was just a fan of his worked. He barely ran into people who had read his work, except when he was at networking events or being headhunted.

"Really, it's fascinating. You've become a kind of hobby of mine," the man continued, "I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing."

That caught Oliver off-guard. That wasn't something he'd published yet. It was sitting on his computer in a draft format. Had someone hacked his computer and stolen his work?

"I haven't..."

"Published it yet? Don't worry, you will," the man said, "And you'll help to find the vaccine."

"The vaccine? Against what?"

"Against this." The man said just as a laser beam shot out of the man's forehead and straight into Oliver's forehead. The doctor didn't have a chance to react, and was dead within seconds. He wouldn't get to publish the paper that would help him find the vaccine.

* * *

"Ask again later?" Phoebe grumbled looking down at the Magic 8 ball. It had been a toy that she had played with as a kid, always trying to get the answers to the future. Sometimes the answers worked out. Other times they were completely off. The 'ask again later' answer was always the worst of them all, "Hello, vague! How am I suppose to plan my future without a little direction?"

He heard chuckling behind her, and glared at her 6-foot-4 cousin. How she hated how he towered over her.

"You, who can see the future, is now looking for answers in a magic 8 ball."

"My visions don't help me, remember." Phoebe was still sore over not winning the lottery a few weeks ago. She had all the winning numbers and they'd all disappeared, just like that.

Sam just continued to chuckle and pulled his girlfriend closer to them. They'd decided to go to the movies that night rather than stay in, and bumped into his three cousins at the time. It turned out all three had the night free and wanted to spend some time together. It had been difficult lately considering demon vanquishes and Adam trouble.

"Hey, why don't we ask if Andy will accept Prue as a witch?" Piper asked Phoebe with a smirk. Prue hit the older of her two younger sisters, glaring to show that she was not impressed. This was something that Prue was really stressing about. All she wanted was to tell Andy the truth, but she remembered how Jess had originally taken it when Sam had told her the truth. The only reason Jess and Sam were back together was because a demon had attacked Jess. She'd seen the magical world for herself.

Did she really want that happening to Andy? Maybe it would be better for them to split up rather than her tell him her little—well, not so little—secret.

Phoebe ignored the glare from her eldest sister and shook the magic 8 ball, "Oooh...interesting."

"Very." Jess grinned looking over Phoebe's shoulder and then at Prue. Just in that moment, Piper's cell phone alerted her of a text message, and Phoebe shook the ball. It disappeared before Prue could see the answer.

"I forget what a day off feels like," Piper sighs, "That's my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding?" Prue scoffed. Piper didn't get much time off since managing Quake, and now she was having to go in on her day off? That wasn't right.

"There's a convention in town and business is just crazy."

"But you worked a double shift yesterday!" Phoebe pouted.

"And the day before that," Same pointed out, "You're gonna work yourself into an early grave."

"I thought you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago?"

Piper looked at her two sisters and cousin, wondering when it turned into pick on Piper day. She was supposed to talk to him, but she'd never gotten round to it. This time she would. As she started dialling his number, she thought about telling him that she was staying with her sister. But that all changed when she started hearing Martin speaking on the other side of the phone. It was clearly busy in Quake that night, and she wondered whether Martin was really able to handle it all.

No, she wouldn't leave the restaurant to struggle, and she definitely wouldn't leave customers waiting when there was a convention.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your car." Sam sighed, kissing Jess on the cheek asking her to hold their place in the line. At least she had someone to talk to while he was gone. As they walked through the crowd, Sam bumped into someone. He never saw who. All of a sudden the telltale sign of a premonition appeared. Sam couldn't help but groan as he grabbed his head, and saw the flashes of a young, red-haired woman facing a balding man. The man talked to her and then shot a laser beam out of a third eye in his forehead.

Sam's vision cleared and he could see Piper, who looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Sammy, are you okay?"

"I'm...there was a girl. She's about to get murdered."

There wasn't time for the movie or for Piper to get to work. The group of witches and Jess got out of the movie theater and went straight to the car park. Police were already around the area, surrounding a body. Sam managed to see the face of a male. It wasn't the girl from his vision.

"So, wait, you saw this before it even happened?"

"No, not this one," Sam shook his head, "I think I saw the next one."

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

It seemed like just another morning for Dean Winchester. He padded into the kitchen in his bare feet and went straight over to the coffee machine. Adam was at the table eating some cereal, while Prue was next to him drinking her coffee. Phoebe was pouring cereal into a bowl, as Piper did her own washing up. Everything was so civilized.

"Well, well, well, what time did you get in last night?" Phoebe smirked at her eldest cousin, who had clearly only just woken up.

"Erm, I don't know," Dean shrugged his shoulders with a hoarse voice. Damn, what did he do last night to get that? He clear his through and tried again, "About three I guess."

"Where were you?" Prue asked with a laugh. Even with the cough, Dean's voice was still frog-like.

"Some club downtown," Dean admitted, "I just need coffee." His cousins and brother just laughed, as Piper accidentally knocked over Phoebe's bowl of cereal. Dean was quick of the mark by freezing the bowl before it landed on the floor. Piper smiled gratefully and moved a bin to catch the cereal bowl just before it unfroze.

She was left to dig out the mess as Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone," Leo smiled at them all. He was far too cheery for Dean at this time on the morning. The eldest Winchester had already greeted Leo on the way down the stairs, so just gave another small wave, while he sat down and took in the first caffeine dose for the day, "The staircase shouldn't be more than two day's work. You mind if I get started?"

"Hope, not at all," Piper grinned, "I'll get you some coffee."

Before she could even start, her cellphone rang, alerting her to a call.

"You need to get that, Piper," Phoebe laughed, "I'll get it. Be right there, Leo." As Leo left the kitchen, Phoebe and Piper glared at each other. Dean and Adam couldn't help but roll their eyes, while Prue glared at her younger sisters. When would they learn to get alone, and when would Phoebe stop trying to steal other people's boyfriends. While she knew that Roger had likely tried it on with Phoebe, it still hurt Prue to know that her sister had just briefly considered a fling with her ex-fiancé.

Piper managed to get to Leo's coffee first, as she hung up the phone from the very short call. She would need to walk out that way anyway to get to work, so it made sense. Besides, Phoebe also had a job to do. She and Sam were going to help protect the innocent.

"You know, you're only into him because Piper is." Adam pointed out, taking the last mouthful of his cereal.

"That is so not true," Phoebe protested a little too much, "Now, can someone tell me if there's anything in there about last night's murder?"

Phoebe had pointed to the paper, making Dean frown, "Murder? What murder?"

"There's nothing of any use." Prue shook her head, pushing the paper across to Dean so he could use it to catch up to speed. Phoebe and Sam would have a problem with little information. How were they supposed to find the mystery girl?

"Maybe I can get in to the police station and..."

"Oh no!" Prue cut Dean off, knowing exactly where her hunter cousin was going with this, "What you do outside of Andy's jurisdiction is one thing, but you cannot pretend to be a federal agent in San Francisco. You'll get arrested."

"Well, it's not like it would be the first time." Dean shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"You've been arrested?" Adam now asked, turning around from the cabinet that he'd moved to so he could place the bowl in the sink. He'd wash it when he got home from school later.

"Look, I'll go speak to Andy and see what I can find out."

"You know, now would be a good time to tell him you're a witch." Phoebe suggested, and smiled as Dean nodded with his goofy grin. Prue hated hearing this. She knew that if she stayed with Andy, he would need to know the truth. There had been too many cancelled dates and it was a struggle to keep bring up family emergencies. It would also help having someone on the inside, "Look, will you at least go see him and find out what he has?"

"Okay. I'll see if I can find anything out."

* * *

Phoebe flicked through the Book of Shadows. Sometimes, she really hated being the only member in the family not in school or work. It meant that she ended up having to do all the research, and she hated research. This was why she didn't bother going to college. She never thought she could do it, and she wanted to travel and have fun.

Look where that got her. The 24-year-old was back at her family home, living with her sisters and cousins, and was now saving the innocents on a daily basis. If only that was a paying job.

Closing the book, Phoebe rubbed her eyes, "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

As she walked towards the door, she could hear the sound of the Book of Shadow pages turning. Was there someone else in the room? She turned around and looked at the Book cautiously, seeing that it was now lying open on a page. Walking over to it, she looked around the room to make sure there was nobody hiding. Having a passive power sucked. At least Prue, Piper, Dean or Adam would be able to protect themselves in the attic if something happened.

"The Truth Spell?" Phoebe asked, looking over the spell, "Maybe that could help Prue."

Closing the book, Phoebe rushed out of the room again. This time, she didn't notice when the pages started turning again, opening back up to the spell.

* * *

Piper slammed the door to the manager's office. She really hated Martin. Hated him with a passion. Why the hell couldn't she just stand up for herself? She'd been so close just moments ago. After moaning about needing her to phone produce for him, she wanted to tell him where to shove it. But she needed this job right now. With five living in the Manor, she couldn't just quit her job.

She had been so excited when she got it, but that was when she got to be a chef. Now she was managing the restaurant, with a dick of a boss—not even a boss. He was just a manager far too high up in his own mind.

Piper Halliwell was a push over. She always had been, and she was always going to be. No, she wasn't. Something needed to change. Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.

Sam walked into Prue's office, knocking on the door gently, "Hey, Prue."

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Phoebe said you were gonna talk to Andy today. Have you done it yet? Only, I've checked the web and there is nothing about those burns in the victim's head last night."

Prue sighed, looking over at a photo of her and Andy together. She had spoken to him, but it had been so difficult to talk to him about the case. After all, she had no right in knowing about the information. Luckily, she was able to get around it by saying he was curious about the whole thing after seeing police so close to her own car at the movie theater, but it didn't really help get all the information they needed.

"You will find it easier when you tell him the truth, Prue," Sam sighed, sitting down on the chair opposite his eldest cousin, "Look at me with Jess now. We're really happy and it's so much easier when I have something like this come up."

"But look how Jess initially reacted. What if Andy reacts like that?"

"You really think he will," Sam asked with raised eyebrows. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing what the answer would be, "Remember, Jess thought I was cheating on her at the time. Look, if you end this relationship—which I know you're thinking about doing before you ask me—you deserve to know whether there was a chance that it would work out."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime. Right I need to get to class. I'll tell Phoebe everything I heard."

* * *

As soon as Prue walked through the door, Phoebe bounced over to her sister.

"I think I have the perfect idea for you to tell how Andy will take the truth."

"Phoebe, it's been a long day..." Prue started, but her little sister wasn't getting the hint. Phoebe dragged Prue up the stairs to the attic and showed her the spell. The Book was open up on the page again, and Prue didn't even need to guess what the spell would do. It would help people tell her the truth.

How was that going to help her? She needed to know how Andy would react to her truth.

That was when Phoebe pointed out something. Look, it lasts 24 hours. You'll find out by this time tomorrow whether you do stand a chance with Andy or not.

Prue glanced down at the spell. She didn't want to use magic for personal gain, but she really needed to know about this. Her mind wasn't in the game without knowing whether she and Andy stood a chance, without knowing whether he could accept her as a witch or not.

"Okay, Phoebs. You win."

As Prue and Phoebe discussed their options in the attic, Piper opened the front door, trying to hold up all the paperwork. Dean quickly jogged up the stairs to his 26-year-old cousin, and grabbed the door, holding it open for her.

"Hey. Back from the war?"

"More like bringing the battle home with me," Piper sighed, smiling at her cousin gratefully once more that day. She was constantly thanking Dean for being quick-thinking and courteous. But that was the eldest Winchester through and through. Deep below that hard exterior, he was a sweetheart and an amazing catch for the girls, "Inventory. You not out?"

"No, I just dropped Adam offer at some under-18 club with Aviva. He said he'll get a cab home. I need sleep. I'm getting old, Piper."

"You're seven months older than me, Dean!" Piper laughed at her eldest cousin, placing the paperwork on the dining table.

"Do you want some help with that before I go to bed?" Dean offered, but Piper shook her head. She would get through this on her own.

* * *

"_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends."_

* * *

"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to Martin yet, then." Dean sighed. When was this girl going to get some confidence? It was about time.

"Of course I did, just like I said I would," Piper brushed him off, but the eldest Winchester clearly didn't believe her, "Am I getting a zit on my chin?"

Dean looked but shook his head, "Can't even see it."

* * *

"_Those who now are in this house,_

_Will hear the truth from others' mouths."_

Prue glanced over at Phoebe with wide eyes, "You were in this house, Phoebs."

"I know," Phoebe nodded her head, "But it's only 24 hours. We'll deal with that. Now go and call Andy already."

* * *

"You really can't see it?" Piper asked, really hoping that it didn't look at bad as it felt.

"Are you kidding? I looks like that thing has a life of its own."

"What?"

Dean suddenly frowned at what he had said and shook his head, "So you really told off Martin, huh?"

"No, I lied," Piper sighed, dejectedly, "I chickened out."

The two cousins looked at each other with wide eyes. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Prue did as she was told. She grabbed her cell phone and made the call to Andy's.

"Hey, Prue. What's up?"

"Erm, can we talk tonight please?"

"Sure. I'm busy with a case at the moment, but I'll call you later okay? If it gets past midnight I won't bother, like I usually don't."

"No, it's okay. Call me even if it's after midnight, okay?"

"No, I don't want to wake you."

Prue sighed, asking him to call her anyway again. She really needed to talk to him, and was on a strict time frame. This wasn't really something that she wanted to tell him over the phone.

"How about you just come straight over here. I'll be up anyway."

"Okay," Andy nodded, "I'll be over once I'm finished."

Prue smiled as she hung up the phone. She just wanted to tell him right away, but did the spell even work over the phone? She wasn't sure, but this was really something that she'd need to do face to face. She owed that much to Andy.

* * *

Across town while Prue was casting the spell, the Charmed Ones had no idea that another murder was about to take place. It wasn't the victim that Sam had seen, but it was another person the man needed to get rid of.

This time it was at a science lab. An older man sat behind his desk, looking through the microscope at something. All he wanted to do was get rid of the disease that overran the crops in Africa. One day, maybe he would do it.

When he started talking to the man, he found out that his work would lead to that. But he never got to find out how this guy knew that. Before the scientist had a chance to ask, the man shot a laser beam out of his third eye. It hit the scientists' head, right in the middle. He was dead before his body even hit the ground.

* * *

"Is this leaded?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen. It was something she asked every morning to make sure she had the strongest type of coffee. Piper and Dean were already up that morning grabbing breakfast and drinking their own cups of coffee.

"Nope." Piper shook her head, shaking her head, "Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

Piper frowned and looked up at Dean. Why had she just admitted to that? Suddenly Adam walked into the house through the back door. Dean's eyebrows raised, but he had a grin on his face.

"And where have you been, geek?"

"Shut up, jerk. I was with some girl...actually, I don't remember her name."

"Some girl," Dean grinned widely, "And what did my little brother get up to?"

"We got drunk and had sex," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing you haven't done."

Adam stopped in his tracks and shook his head, "I wasn't going to tell you that. Why did I tell you that?"

"Something weird is going on." Piper frowned, as Dean looked at her with a suspicious glint.

"Morning," Leo said as he walked into the room, closely followed by Phoebe, "I should be able to finish the stairs today."

"Oh, um, I'll make some more coffee." Piper stood up to put another pot of coffee on, and she definitely didn't miss Phoebe saying that she'd take it to the handyman. Leo just gratefully smiled and left the kitchen.

"Here they go again." Adam rolled his eyes, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal.

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do," Phoebe admitted, not really sure why she was telling her sister the truth, "Okay, I have no idea why I just said that," there was only one person she'd be forced to tell the truth to, "Do you think it was that spell?"

"What spell?" Dean looked at his cousins with wide eyes.

"Maybe," Prue bit her lip, "Phoebe and I cast a truth spell last night. But we didn't think anyone else was in the house."

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked, outraged that his eldest cousin would even think about using magic for personal gain. Of all the people, he at least thought Prue was on his side. Sure, their powers and magic was great for vanquishing demons but using it for anything was a sure-fire way to get hunters on their tails.

"I wanted to know how Andy would take me being a witch."

"Then you call him and tell him. Without magic!" Dean shouted, "Sammy did." Phoebe quickly made a comment about getting the biggest Wicca party pooper to use his magic for personal gain to break up the argument.

"What time did you cast this spell?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Erm, last night. About 10-ish," Prue sighed, checking her watch. Almost nine hours had gone now and Andy still hadn't called her. He should have done but maybe the spell didn't work over the phone, "Phoebe and I checked to make sure no-one was in."

"That was about the time we were getting back in." Piper sighed as Dean put his hand in his hands. Adam looked between the group of witches.

"So, I have to tell you the truth from now on? I can't lie about anything?"

"It'll only last 24 hours," Prue told her youngest cousin, "And you only tell us the truth when we ask you a question. We all only tell the truth when one of us asks a question." Prue and Phoebe explained the spell to Piper and Dean, making it clear that Adam wasn't in the house so wouldn't remember it after the spell ended. While Phoebe had noted the upside, Prue couldn't help but note the downside. They would have to tell the truth if people asked them a question.

"We need to lock ourselves in our bedrooms until this blows over." Dean sighed, thanking the Gods that he wasn't working today. In fact, there was only one person who would need to go out, and he could convince her to call in sick. Piper was freaking out about this, too.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Prue shook her head to answer it, while Phoebe grabbed a set of keys. She needed to go see Sam, explain the mess and go find out about this innocent.

"No questions, Prue!" Prue heard the eldest of her two sisters shout as she walked out of the kitchen. Prue just shook her head and opened the front door, smiling to see Andy on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could, but I got called back into work just as I was leaving."

"It's okay," Prue smiled, letting her boyfriend into the house. At least he was here now, "What's going on?"

"There was another murder. This one was out in Oakland, some lab technician. The lead detective says that the victim had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained of color. They were completely white. Wait..."

"Cause of death?" Prue asked, concerned that there was another victim.

"Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet."

"Was this other victim a girl?" Prue now asked, hoping to help her cousin out with his premonition.

"No, a guy."

"Any suspects?" when Andy shook his head, Prue continued with her questions, "Evidence?" Andy explained that a button had been found, but it was made of an alloy that had never been seen by the forensics before. The whole thing seemed strange.

"Prue, why am I telling you all this?"

"I'm a witch, and I cast a spell," Prue answered him honestly. It was all she was able to do, "I wanted to see how you'd react."

"Wait...a witch. You're a witch?" Prue nodded her head, watching Andy's expression as the truth dawned on him, "Witch...as in Salem witch trials?"

"Sorta," Prue agreed, "Our ancestor who started all this was hung as a witch in Salem."

"Our...Your sisters?"

"And cousins," Prue continued the truth. Even though she didn't feel the need to continue right now, she wanted to get it out and tell him all about this, "Look, I know that this is going to be a lot to take in but I cast a truth spell. Any question I ask you, you have to answer me honestly and vice versa. So, I just wanted to know. How do you feel about this? About me being a witch?"

Andy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. This was absolutely crazy, and he wasn't sure what to say. What did you say to someone who had just told you she was a witch.

"I don't know, Prue. I need time."

"Okay," Prue nodded, "But, erm, this spell only lasts 24 hours. It'll end at 10 tonight, and then you'll forget it all. Think you can call me before then to tell me what you think?"

"I'll try."

Andy left, and all Prue could do was let the guy leave. He was right, he needed time to process all this. But that didn't mean she liked the idea. There wasn't much time. The good thing was that at least he didn't go ballistic at the idea of her being a witch.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Adam asked, as he wandered towards the stairs.

"I don't know, Adam. I really don't know. The good news is he didn't completely flip," Prue answered. Adam offered a soft smile before starting to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, "Can you tell the others I'm going into work? There's something I need to get."

"If I see 'em." Adam nodded and ran up the stairs. He needed sleep.

Prue smiled and walked out of the door quickly. One advantage of the truth spell was that she didn't need to tell the truth unless a question was asked. She could tell a white lie about having to go into work for something. She just wanted to escape the house and people. Work should be empty with it being a Saturday.

* * *

Piper hung up the phone. So it turned out the truth spell didn't work over the phone. Piper felt no compulsion to tell her boss the truth when he asked her to come into work to run the floor. She'd had enough, and she still have inventory to go through. She and Dean hadn't quite gotten through it all last night.

Sighing, Piper grabbed her car keys and ran straight into Leo.

"I'm so sorry." Leo apologized, grabbing Piper by the shoulders to steady her.

"It's okay. I need to watch where I'm going," Piper shook her head, trying to shake her out of the sort of daze Leo had just caused, "Um, do you need more coffee?"

"No. Better not. Caffeine makes me a little clumsy and I want to get your stairs finished today," Leo admitted, "There are still the door frames upstairs to sand down."

"Oh, of course," Piper smiled. Then she remembered the truth spell. She was going to use this to her advantage, "Hey, Leo, do you ever think about me?"

"Yeah."

"In what way? As a friend sort of way or..."

"You have beautiful eyes," Leo grinned like a little puppy dog in loved. Piper smiled. That was certainly a good way. Leo quickly apologized for how inappropriate he had been, but Piper brushed him off. It was time to find out how he felt when women made the first move, "I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen."

"Goodness." Piper said, and pulled Leo in for a kiss. Leo stepped back with eyebrows raised.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

"Love 'em." Piper admitted and they kissed again. While they kissed, they missed Dean walking into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway with a big grin on his face. It was about time his middle cousin got a boyfriend. He'd been routing for Piper to end up with Leo the whole time—but wasn't going to tell Phoebe that. Realizing that he was intruding, Dean closed the door quietly and made his way towards the stairs. He should go upstairs and wait this truth spell out, but he remembered Phoebe had mentioned an innocent. He should really help out with that. Pulling out his cell phone, he decided to find out where his brother and cousin were hiding.

* * *

Prue had only been in work for half an hour when she heard the movement of someone else around. Frowning, the eldest Halliwell sister walked out of her office, looking up and down the hallway. A woman's figure walked around the corner of the corridor, but Prue couldn't tell who it was. It didn't really matter. Prue just wanted to be alone while she waited for Andy to work this out.

Closing her door behind her, she walked back into the office and sat at her desk. She did have some paperwork that she could do while she was here. It would certainly make Monday morning easier to deal with.

A knock at the door distracted Prue from her thoughts. Who would want to see her today?

"Hey, Prue." Sam smiled, walking into the office but leaving the office door open. Sam assumed that there'd be nobody in the office today.

"Adam said you'd spoke to Andy. How did it go?"

"I really don't know, Sam. He didn't flip out, so I guess that's a good thing." Prue sighed and rubbed her eyes. She really wasn't sure how to take how Andy had reacted. It scared her a little that he still hadn't called her. But he was working, and it was clear there was a murderer on the loose. If only she could tell him that this murderer wasn't worth searching for. She could, but he'd only forget about it later and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to tell him again the next time.

"How's it going finding the innocent?" Prue now decided to focus on the innocent that they were all supposed to be finding. Prue felt guilty for casting the spell and focusing on Andy when she had an innocent.

"Phoebe and I still can't find her," Sam sighed, "Dean's come over to help, though. He said something about needing to get out of the house."

"That surprises me," Prue mumbled just as a figure walked past her office door. Prue glanced up as the figure stopped walking, "Oh, Tanya. It's you!"

"Prue, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here!" Tanya laughed, "I forgot my phone last night so just came to grab it now. I've gotta get home but I'll see ya Monday."

Tanya gave a small wave and made her way down the corridor to the elevator. Sam's face had paled by the time Prue looked at him.

"Sam? What is it?"

"That girl. That was the one from my premonition."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Sam stood and rushed out of the office. Prue wasn't that far behind him, but Tanya had already gotten into the elevator. Neither of the witches were going to let something happen to their innocent, and quickly rushed down the stairs to the underground parking lot. It was the only place they could think that Tanya would go to.

By the time they got down there, Tanya was with a guy.

"No!" Sam whispered under his breath. It was the guy that he'd seen in his vision. This was where it was all about to take place, and he couldn't let that happen. The guy had already started firing the laser beam at Tanya, making Sam scream out at them. It caught their attention, and was enough time for Tanya to get out of the man's grasp.

Prue rushed over and kicked the guy, forcing him to stumble backwards. The combat training from Dean was certainly coming in handy.

"Get Tanya out of here." Prue told her cousin, as she kicked the man again. Sam did as he was told and followed the red-head to her car. They both got in and drove off.

The man was pissed. He had spent days trying to find this girl; the last piece of the puzzle. He grabbed Prue and the third eye in his head started to open. Prue wasn't giving him the chance. She head-butted him, before getting out of his grasp and running to the car. The vanquish wasn't important right now. Getting Tanya safe and getting out alive were.

Prue drove straight home, sighing with relief when she saw Tanya's car parked outside. As she turned into the driveway, she smiled at seeing the Impala in the driveway too. The only car missing was Piper's, but Prue guessed that she'd gone into work.

"Hello?" Prue called out as she walked into the house.

"In here, Prue!" Sam called out from the living room, and Prue wasted no time getting there. Dean and Sam were sitting opposite Tanya, who sat on the couch on the phone, presumably to her husband. Phoebe walked in with a glass of water for their innocent, as she hung up the phone and gratefully accepted it.

"Kids," Dean suddenly frowned, "Do you have any?"

"Not yet." Tanya shook her head with a nervous laugh. Why was this man who she'd never met asking her about kids?

"Pets?" Phoebe followed Dean's lead. Prue just shook her head and placed her jacket on the back for the chair Dean sat in, then perched on the arm. Phoebe had sat next to the red-haired innocent now, watching her carefully.

"What's going on?" Tanya now asked.

"There's something after you," Prue answered, "The short story is you're in danger and we want to keep you out of it."

"You need to stay out of obvious places, so staying here is the best thing for you." Sam wanted to explain about the premonition, but didn't want to overload her with information.

"But what was that thing?" Tanya now asked.

"A demon," Dean said, before he could even stop himself. He groaned, thinking of that damned truth spell. Prue and Phoebe closed their eyes, as Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. They'd agreed not to throw a lot of information her way. She just needed to know that she was in danger.

Tanya shook her head and stood up from the couch. The Halliwells and Winchesters tried to stop her, with Sam shouting about the burn on her forehead. Finally, he decided that the full truth was the best option.

"I've seen him kill you," he said, "I have visions of people I'm supposed to help. So does Phoebe. But I saw your death. You're his next victim. Now we need to help you."

* * *

Piper tried her hardest to keep the kitchen under control, but there was so much going on. Martin had left her all on her own, while he went away doing God knows what. And he was expecting her to do the inventory still. She didn't have the time, and she was starting to run out of patience.

Finally, Martin came out of his office but was walking right towards the door.

"I've got a family situation." Piper told him, making it clear that she was going to have to leave. It was supposed to be a work at home day after all to get the inventory done.

"You want to take off, go home, take care of business?"

"Thank you for understanding." Piper was so glad that there wasn't an argument about that. But then it turned out there was. He didn't want her to leave. He needed her to stay in the restaurant. That was it, she had lost it. It was about time that he heard everything she had to say.

"No one person can do all this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"Because I know you will," Martin shrugged his shoulders, "Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it. And you won't complain. I got a bargain. All the work for half the price," Martin frowned as he realized what he'd just said, "Piper, I don't know why I said that."

The truth spell was good for one thing. Piper took off her apron and threw it at him as she told him she quit. That was it. She was done. She'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. Going back to a two-income household was much better than risking an early grave.

* * *

Andy didn't know what to do. He'd been outside Prue's house for 10 minutes, trying to decide whether to go in or drive away. Everything she'd told him this morning was running through his head.

She was a witch. He needed to know more, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it. Not at the time anyway. It was just too much to take in. But he did need to find out more. What did being a witch mean? What would it mean for them? For their future?

Sighing, he made the decision that he just had to talk to her about this. Maybe then he could be okay about it.

It didn't take long for someone to get to the door when he knocked, but it wasn't Prue. Dean stood on the other side of the door, stress evident in his eyes. Was Dean Winchester ever not stressed? The poor guy looked like he'd been through a war.

"Hey, Andy. C'mon, I'll go get Prue."

Dean closed the door behind Andy and then walked away. Andy just looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. What the hell was he going to say first?

"Andy?" Prue called out, walking towards him from the living room, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about you being a witch. I have a few questions." That seemed to come out much easier than he expected. It was like he was compelled to answer her question, just like he had been earlier. Then he remembered the truth spell was in effect. Of course he was compelled to answer her questions.

"Okay," Prue nodded her head and folded her arms, "Ask away."

"Erm, is there anywhere we can go and sit down to talk?" Andy now asked. Prue smiled and led her boyfriend to the sunroom. This was certainly a good sign for her.

"So, how long have you been a witch?" Andy now asked, as they sat together on the wicker chair.

"Not long. A couple of months," Prue answered, "We found out about our powers the night Dean and Phoebe got back home. Right around the time we ran into each other again."

"Your powers? You have powers?"

"Yeah, I move things with my mind. So does Adam," Prue nodded her head, biting her bottom lip, "Piper and Dean freeze time and Sam and Phoebe have premonitions. Believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone," Andy was silent. He just took in the answers with a deep frown, "Are—are you okay?"

"I don't know," Andy shook his head, "It's just a lot of stuff to take in. I knew you had a secret, but I didn't think this. How did you get these powers?"

"We inherited them from our moms," Prue replied, waiting for the next question that he would have. Of course it came. Talking about inheritance always made people think about the future and about children, "Yes, our kids will have powers too."

"So, are these powers things you can get rid of? Can you change?"

"No, my power is part of who I am. This heritage is part of who we all are. It's something we've all had to accept, and I've only recently done that. That's why I had to tell you. The question is, can you accept it?"

Andy looked into Prue's light blue eyes. So much was running through his mind, but he had to be honest with her, "I don't know yet. Maybe."

"Well, a maybe is better than a no." Prue smiled softly.

* * *

Tanya flipped through the large book that the youngest Winchester brother had brought down with him after being asked to by his brothers. It was ridiculously large, and there was so much creepy stuff inside. There were demons, warlocks, scary creatures that Tanya didn't think she'd ever get out of her mind.

Magic and the supernatural were all real. Creatures that went bump in the night really existed, and now she had to find the one that was after her. Not that she knew who was after her, but it didn't look like the man was in this Book of Shadows as Phoebe Halliwell had called it.

"So, we have a lab technician, a geneticist and a biogenetic professor from Stanford," Sam sighed, looking through the list, "They're his victims."

"And then you have an antique dealer." Tanya laughed at him and turned to Phoebe for advice. She just had to ask a question about why he was after her. Phoebe grabbed her hands about to tell her the truth as she felt herself pulled into a premonition.

The images were all in black and white, but she clearly saw Tanya holding a baby. Phoebe opened her eyes and then looked over at Sam, pulling him into the kitchen.

"She's pregnant," Phoebe told him, panic evident in her voice, "And she doesn't know yet."

"Do we tell her?" Sam wasn't sure how to react to this, and why was Phoebe telling him in the first place. Surely one of her sisters would have been better to talk to—but Piper was on her way home from work and Prue was with Andy.

"No, we can't. This is already too much for her to take in. The last thing she needs is strangers telling her she's pregnant. I mean, there's already a demon after her..." Phoebe's eyes widened, "What if he's after the baby, instead?"

"But if she doesn't know she's pregnant, how would he?"

"Maybe he sees the future like us." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, just as Prue walked into the kitchen.

"There you are. I just went into the living room to find a very annoyed Dean. He wants to know what you're doing in here."

"I found out Tanya is pregnant and think the demon is after the baby, not her."

"But I want to know how he'd know about the demon," Sam continued the explanation, "Tanya doesn't know."

"Maybe he sees the future," Prue answered but then thought carefully about it, "Or he could be from the future."

Prue went on to tell her sister and cousin all about the strange alloy that Andy had mentioned earlier that day. It hadn't come up until now, but it made sense. Maybe it was an alloy that just hadn't been found yet. It was all starting to fall into place. They had a button that didn't exist yet, and a demon that the Book of Shadows didn't know about. Then there was a baby that nobody knew about.

"So, how do we find him?"

"Well, he wants Tanya," Phoebe suggested, "Could we get him to come to her."

"You want to use a pregnant woman as bait?" Prue exclaimed, "Have you gone crazy?"

"What other choice do we have?"

* * *

By the time Piper had gotten home from the job she'd just quit, she was ready for a stiff drink. Instead, she walked into the house to hear arguing and crying. Everyone was talking over each other, that she had no idea who was saying what, but there were a lot of heated discussions going on separately. Sam and Dean were arguing with each other, while Phoebe and Prue were at each other's throats. Adam was stood by a red-haired girl, as she cried.

Piper did the one thing that her Grams would do when the cousins and argue among each other. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Everyone stopped arguing and looked towards the door.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

"Piper, thank God you're back," Dean sighed with relief, "Tell Phoebe and Sam that this is a bad idea."

"No, it's a good idea."

"What?" Piper asked.

"We want to use Tanya as bait to get the demon we're after," Phoebe explained, "He wants Tanya, and we have no other way of finding her."

Piper shook her head and looked over to Tanya, "This is a bad idea."

Dean and Prue grinned widely, but it was soon short lived. Piper had to admit that while it was a bad idea, it was the only one that they had. Like Phoebe had said, there was no way of finding the demon. And they couldn't just protect Tanya for the rest of her life. They needed to do something right now.

* * *

Dean stood alone in the attic, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. He needed to find another way around this, rather than putting an innocent woman at risk. There was no way he would allow his cousins to use her as bait. He couldn't even believe Phoebe had even thought of this option, and definitely didn't believe that Piper had agreed that it was worth a try.

No, Dean needed to find another option. There had to be another way of finding a demon. Even if it was a demon from the future.

"What you up to?" His youngest brother's voice asked from the doorway to the attic.

"Looking for a way to find this demon without using Tanya as bait." Dean answered honestly. Even without the truth spell he would have answered the same way. What was the point in hiding this from his 19-year-old brother, "Did you know there's nothing in the Book that helps to locate a demon?"

"I know. I think there might be something in those books Uncle Bobby left us though."

Dean looked up with a frown to see Adam pointing down towards his room, "You've looked through them?"

"Yeah, over the last couple of nights. I read through some more of dad's journal too."

"Without me and Sam?"

"Well, you weren't in and I really wanted to know more. Did you know Mom and Dad nearly split up before you were born? Dad didn't like Mom being a witch."

"He wouldn't have done as a hunter. Look at how I took it and I am a witch."

"But Dad wasn't a hunter then. Didn't know anything about it." Adam countered his brother's argument.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad wasn't a hunter. He didn't know anything about the supernatural."

Dean was taken aback. He always thought John had known all about the supernatural, long before meeting Mary. They'd never spoken about it, but Dean assumed that John had known about the supernatural as a kid; assumed his own parents taught him about it.

But he had to put that thought to one side. There was an innocent to save, "We need to look through those books for anything that will help us find a demon."

With that, the two Winchester brothers made their way to the youngest's room. Dean was adamant that he would find something in those books. He just had to.

* * *

The demon wasn't stupid. He knew that coming to the past wasn't going to be easy, but he had knowledge the people of this time didn't. And he knew exactly who he was dealing with when he first saw them. Sam Winchester was not going to get away with this.

Being from the future would help him right now. He knew where to find the middle Winchester brother. And if not Sam, he would find someone else who could help him right now.

Walking up to the apartment building, the demon pushed all the buttons on the intercom. Someone was bound to let him in. His plan worked as the door buzzed to indicate someone had let him in. The one problem with these security doors was the amount of people who would buzz randomly to get in. Enough people were annoyed enough to just allow people entry without checking for identification.

The demon now walked up the stairs and directly to Sam Winchester's apartment. After knocking, he grinned to see the curly-haired blonde woman standing on the other side.

"Ms. Moore?" he asked, and his grin grew further when she nodded her head in confirmation. This was perfect.

Jessica frowned as she looked at the balding man. He didn't look familiar, and she couldn't really place him. He didn't really look like he belonged, and something about him gave her a strange feeling. After finding out about the supernatural, Jess had learned to trust her gut.

Acting as quick as possible, Jessica slammed the door. She hadn't realized the man's foot was in the way. Panicking, she ran into the apartment to call for help. She needed to get her cell phone and needed to get Sam, right now!

She was just calling him when the demon grabbed her from behind. Jess screamed, just as the call connected to her boyfriend.

Sam had frowned when he saw his girlfriend was calling him, but he knew better than to ignore it. At least now she understood when he would answer it quickly and tell her he'd call her back.

"Hey Jess, I'm..." a scream from the other side of the phone made Sam panic, though. Someone was there, and Jess was in trouble, "Jess? Jess!"

Sam's shouting had caught the attention of his cousins and brothers. Dean and Adam rushed down the stairs, as Prue and Piper ran in from the dining room. Phoebe and Tanya rushed in from the sun room, but Sam couldn't tell any of them what was going on. All he could do was listen.

"You're going to lead me to your boyfriend, Ms. Moore," a man's voice on the other side spoke, "And then I will kill him and those he cares about until I get Ms. Parker."

"Who? What?" Jessica's voice sounded scared.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked with a concerned frown. Had the Yellow-Eyed Demon come after Jess again? Was she in trouble?

Sam didn't answer his brother, though. He just listened to the conversation that was happening in the background on the phone. His girlfriend needed help, but he needed to know more.

"Ah, I see you've already called him," the man spoke and then there was a rustling sound. Soon enough, the man's voice was clearer, as if he'd finally put the phone to his face, "Mr. Winchester? Sam Winchester?"

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. You have someone I want. Now you either bring her to me or I will kill your girlfriend. Then I will kill everyone you care about. I have eight and a half months and I am willing to use them. Come to your apartment with Ms. Parker. You have 30 minutes."

The phone went dead, and Sam could just look at his big brother with a helpless look in his brown eyes. Jessica was in trouble, and it was all his fault.

* * *

"We are not taking her with us," Dean refused to even entertain the idea as he shouted at his brother and youngest cousin, "We don't need to risk her life in all this."

"But what else are we supposed to do?" Sam pleaded, "Jess is in trouble. If we don't get there now..."

"We will go. You, me and Prue. But that's it," Dean shook her head, "Phoebe, you need to stay here with Tanya. If the demon gets past us, he'll come after her here. He must know where we live and where we'll take her."

"Why didn't he come straight here if he knew that?" Phoebe asked, wanting to go to the fight. Dean's explanation made sense. It would be much easier for him to trap a mortal and then call for the Winchester with the passive power. Sam would have given in and taken Tanya to attempt to fight the guy off if it wasn't for Dean being around.

"We still don't know if we can vanquish this guy," Piper sighed, "We might need the Power of Three."

"We can't always need it, Piper." Prue refused to believe that she was always going to be around her sisters when it came to vanquishing demons.

"There's no time to argue about this," Adam caught everyone's attention, "You three need to leave now. Tanya will be safe with us."

It didn't take too long for Dean to drive his brother and cousin to Jess' apartment. What worried him the most though was the partially open door. Had there been a struggle?

Dean pulled out the pistol from his jeans waistline and nudged the door open with it. He looked around, before deciding it was safe to let his brother and cousin follow him into the home. As they walked into the living room, Dean stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide open. Jess was sitting on the couch, nervously tapping her foot, while the bald-headed demon stood looking out of the window.

"Where is she?" The demon simply asked, before turning to face the three witches.

"We left her where she's safe," Prue admitted to the demon, "Now what do you want with Tanya?"

"I don't want Tanya. I want her baby. No!"

"Why would you want the baby?" Prue asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was going to use the truth spell to her advantage, "Why kill the others?"

"They're all pieces," the demon answered, walking towards the three witches. Dean didn't once put the gun down, keeping it trained on the man, "Pieces of the puzzle. Stop this!"

The man was getting agitated at having to tell the truth, and Sam couldn't help but smirk. He and Prue had already discussed what they were going to do. They would get all the information they could, and then they would find out how to vanquish him. Within minutes, the demon admitted that the victims would help piece together the vaccine that would destroy warlocks. It seemed like a strange notion to the three witches, but they were impressed. That would certainly make their lives a lot easier.

"The Parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine, which will destroy us," he then reached out to grab Prue. Dean fired off a shot, but it did nothing to affect the demon. The man just grabbed Dean and threw him into a cabinet. Sam looked around the room. He needed something to stop the demon going after Prue.

He saw the vase on the shelf. It was one he hated anyway, and at least he'd have an excuse for it being broken right now. Sam hit the vase over the demon's head, causing him to turn his attention to Sam.

Dean quickly flicked his wrists and the demon came to a stop. Sam just looked at the anger in the demons grey eyes and then looked around at Dean.

"About time!"

"We need to do something. That won't last long." Dean pulled himself off the floor, as Sam rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Prue, move him!" Sam called out to his cousin, but she shook her head. Where could she move him to? He was from the future, and her power didn't quite work like that. While they argued about their options, the demon unfroze.

Dean did the only thing he knew. He fired a shot straight into the demon's forehead. It went straight through his third eye, causing him to scream out in pain. A tornado appeared in the middle of the room, sucking up the demon.

Sam covered Jess' face, while Dean and Prue turned their own heads away from the large tornado, hoping that they wouldn't be sucked into it too. Once the wind died down, the three witches looked at each other with a smile.

"I love it when they clean themselves up." Prue grinned, causing Dean and Sam to chuckle.

* * *

Prue didn't have long left of this truth spell. It was almost 10pm, and Andy would soon forget everything. But she needed to know if he could accept it all—at least give it all a chance. She needed to know this before she even thought about telling him without magic.

Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath; just hoping that her boyfriend was in. As the door opened, she sighed, not quite sure whether it was relief or disappointment. Maybe it would have been easier for the spell to end and him to completely forget about the secret.

No, she needed to know. He deserved to know the truth. The full truth.

"Prue, I...I was gonna call but..."

"Andy, I need to know how you feel about all this. The spell will be over soon and you'll forget it all."

"I don't know, Prue," Andy admitted, "I really don't know. I think I could accept it, but not right now. I need more than 24 hours."

Prue nodded with an understanding smile. That she could accept. They did need longer than 24 hours to work through this, but it was a good sign.

"The only problem I have is it's not the future I envisioned," Andy admitted, making Prue's smile drop, "I want to accept it but...this...Can I have time, Prue? Please tell me you'll tell me once the spell is over and I can have the time I need to process all this."

Prue couldn't deny him that. Just as the clock struck 10, she nodded her head and waited for him to forget everything. Andy frowned as if on cue, and looked at her with confusion.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Prue asked, wondering whether there would be some sort of memory left.

"No, that's strange, right? I don't even remember answering the door."

"Okay, so do you remember anything I've said to you in the past 24 hours?" She really needed to know, and waited for Andy to think everything through. When he shook his head, she smiled softly.

"Wanna come in?" Andy offered, deciding not to dwell on the matter.

Prue swallowed. This was it. This was her chance to tell Andy everything. Could she tell him that she was a witch now that there was no magic involved? She could go back to him not knowing, and cut him out of her life before they got close. She was in two minds at the moment, but he'd said he just needed time. He couldn't get that if he didn't know.

Slowly, Prue nodded her head. She would tell him, and she'd tell him in the comfort of his own home where she could leave if it got too bad.

"I'd love to, Andy, but I do have something to tell you."

"Is it bad?" Andy asked.

"You got anything to drink?" Prue asked, walking into the apartment with a smile. She would need a drink to do this without magic.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe and Adam sat at a table in Quake. Piper smiled looking around the restaurant that she'd just quit her job from. Her heart was still racing at that and her mind doing overtime. The family was an income down now, but she needed to do that for her own sanity.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Adam cut into Piper's thoughts, making her look up to see Dean joining them at the table.

"He's with Jess. She was still a little shaken up after the incident with the attack," the eldest Winchester replied and then looked around the table, "Where's Tanya?"

"Bathroom," Phoebe replied, "Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut."

"Great. She'll sue the restaurant for food poisoning," Piper sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Please tell me this day will end soon."

"It did," Dean laughed, "It's 10:05 and Prue text to say that she's with Andy at the moment. She's gonna tell him now that the magic has worn off."

"Does that mean it went well?" Phoebe asked with a grin, it getting bigger as Dean mentioned something about it seeming so. It would have been great, except Adam frowned, looking at his brother and three cousins.

"Wait? What magic?" Adam now asked. Piper looked at her sister and cousin and frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Erm, actually, I remember being at some girl's house and...that's it. It's all gone blank. Who's Tanya?"

Martin chose that exact time to interrupt the group, complaining that Piper was sitting and was needed in the kitchen. He didn't even give her a chance to say no or to remind him that she'd quit her job. She could see Dean clenching his jaw, making it clear he really hated the guy.

"I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't even remember," Piper complained, earning a hug from her sister. Dean threw her a sympathetic glance, as Adam continued to look at the three of them confused, "Wait, why do we remember it? Why doesn't Adam remember any of this?"

"Truth or consequences?" Phoebe suggested, "Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain and the three of us were in the house at the time. We have to deal with the fallout."

"There was a truth spell?" Adam now asked, looking at his brother for confirmation.

Suddenly, Piper stood, deciding that she now finally had the guts to really tell Martin what she thought about everything she remembered. She could hear the encouragement from Phoebe and Dean as she rushed into the kitchen, catching the apron that Martin threw at her. She threw it back, fire in her eyes.

"I cannot, no I _will_ not do everything by myself anymore. I need help. This restaurant needs help," she told him, getting into his personal space, "You need another manager, sous-chef, hostess and an extra busboy on the weekends. If you will not agree to hire these people, then tell me now and I'll quit."

"What took you so long?" Martin asked her, instantly agreeing to all her demands, "All you had to do was ask."

Piper was taken aback, but she wasn't going to argue. She had finally done it, and never expected it to feel so great. The best thing was the family was back to three incomes out of five people. She wouldn't put her sister and cousin under extra strain. As she turned to walk out of the door, she could hear Martin panicking about being short staffed, but she refused to help. It was her night off.

Just as she walked out of the kitchen, she ran into Leo, hitting him in the face with the door.

"Oh Leo! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just, uh, surprised." Leo admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Piper now asked, certain that they hadn't agreed to a date. Not like he would remember. The truth spell would have meant that everything that happened during the day would have been forgotten about. She glanced over Leo's shoulder to see Phoebe, Dean and Adam all grinning at her like Cheshire cats.

"I wanted to see you," Leo now admitted, "I have this really strange feeling that I did something that I should apologize for. Did I?"

"No, no!" Piper smiled, shaking her head. The feeling of confidence from earlier was still there, especially since she knew how Leo felt about her. It was time to use it all to her advantages, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Piper ignored the movement coming from the table her family sat at and led Leo to the bar. Despite the panic over the truth spell, it was a good day. A very good day.

* * *

**You'll notice the main change was Prue telling Andy the truth in the end. I just didn't like the way that Charmed handled it. It really annoyed me that Prue wasn't willing to give Andy time-and Andy's initial reaction also annoyed me considering he was open to the occult in the pilot episode. Anyway, that's my reasoning for changing this. That does mean everything between Prue and Andy will change from the way Charmed handled it, so there will be a few more scenes that are original or adapted to suit this.**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about this episode and how the Winchesters were added into it. I had fun writing it, but I hope you had fun reading it.**


	8. Episode 8: The Mary in the Mirror

**Hi everyone, I'm reuploading this. As I was writing, I realized that it might (emphasis on the might) get confusing later on if I bring in Charlie Bradbury and still have the Charlie from Bloody Mary in it. It's only been recently that I've realised just how many names the Supernatural writers reuse. Anyway, I decided to avoid the confusion that I'd change this Charlie's name to Frankie. Sorry about that.**

Episode 8: The Mary in the Mirror

Dean, Sam and Adam all looked at the journal on the coffee table. They couldn't believe what they'd just read. Actually, Dean wouldn't believe what he'd just read.

All these years, he'd believed that his dad had been a hunter as well as a marine. He'd believed the man he trusted with his life had known all about the supernatural since he was a kid. Now it turned out that wasn't the case. John had known none of it until he met Mary.

Mary Winchester—Campbell when he met her—wasn't just a witch with bound powers. She was a hunter. Her dad, the brothers' grandfather, was a hunter and his father before him. They were from a long line of hunters and witches, through his mother's side of the family. It was something Dean had never expected to find out.

"Why did Mom never say anything about this?" Sam asked, looking over at his older brother.

Dean sighed and stood up to pace the floor, "You really think you'd tell a couple'a kids about something like that? Honestly, Sammy?"

"Well, no I guess not, but…" Sam sighed, "Why didn't Dad then?"

"Dad's always tried to keep you two safe," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't want you knowing about the danger out there. It's not like you needed to with Grams here with you."

"She was a force to be reckoned with." Adam chuckled, forcing a smile to cross Dean's lips, too.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about why they didn't tell us," Dean shrugged his shoulders, closing up the journal, "What's done is done. We need to deal with the now."

"And how do we do that?"

"I think it's time we tell Dad," Dean sighed, looking at his two brothers, "We tell him about our powers and find out everything he knows about them."

"But, you said so yourself," Sam shook his head, "Dad isn't answering any of your calls. You think he's just gonna pick up now."

Dean shrugged his shoulders again. He didn't know anything, but he had to do something. All the searching for answers was just bringing up more questions.

Sam disagreed with his older brother. Talking to John wasn't the only option, "What about Mom?" That comment right there earned dubious and shocked looks from Dean and Adam, but Sam continued, "I saw a spell in the Book of Shadows. There might be a way to contact her and find out the truth."

"We can see Mom?" Adam asked, with hope filling his brown eyes. Dean looked between his brothers, shaking his head.

"You want to bring a ghost into this house? Oh hell no!" Dean wouldn't allow ghosts to run around the Manor. It was bad enough they had a ghost showing up a few months ago for help. He wouldn't willingly summon one here.

"Dean, it's safe. From what I've read, the ghost won't be able to leave the circle of candles to do anything. We can just find out everything we know from Mom."

"Please, Dean. I never met Mom." Adam looked up at his big brother. Dean sighed, shaking his head. He wanted nothing to do with this, but could he really deny his brothers this chance? They'd only go off and do it anyway.

"Do what you want," Dean sighed, "But I'm not gonna be a part of it."

"Bloody Mary," the eight-year-old girl said, looking into the mirror in her bathroom. She'd been dared by her friends, and even though there was something in her that told her not to do it, she ignored it. That was irrational fear over some stupid legend, "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

There, three times. Three times she'd said the name into the bathroom mirror. Now she just had to wait. Legend said that Bloody Mary would appear and gauge your eyes out.

Eight-year-old Emily's breathing increased as her heart raced. What if the legend was true? What if she was about to die? Scratching behind her made her heart race more. It was too dark to see what it was, and Emily was sure that it could be Bloody Mary. The girl in the mirror was about to kill her.

The scratching changed to a loud bang, and suddenly she felt two hands grab her from behind. Emily couldn't help but let the scream building up inside her out. She fought as hard as she could, but couldn't get out of the grasp. She was screaming so loud that she didn't even hear the laughter that had replaced the scratching.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Emily came face to face with another eight-year-old. Ashleigh looked down at her friend with a grin. Emily now glanced behind her to see that it was her second friend Bethany behind her.

"Oh my God! You were so scared!" Ashleigh laughed at her friend, "You should have seen the look on your face. It was classic.

"You two are so mean!" Emily shouted at them, brushing Bethany's hands off her and rushing out of the bathroom, "Why did you do that?"

"What? We were just having fun!" Bethany laughed, following her friend out of the bathroom. Emily had stopped in the hallway, looking up at the person standing in front of them.

"Girls?" Mr. Schumacher said in a deep voice, with his arms folded across his chest, "What are you still doing up?"

"Sorry, Dad," Emily sighed, "We'll go to bed now."

The man just nodded and the three girls went back into Emily's bedroom. They remained there until they heard the sound of Mr. Schumacher from the bathroom. The eight-year-old looked out of her bedroom door just in time to see the flash of a young, blonde-haired girl standing in the corridor, glaring down at the bleeding corpse in the hallway. Well, Emily thought she saw the blonde-haired girl. Within seconds, the girl vanished into thin air.

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

Prue nursed her coffee at the kitchen table. She hadn't slept that well over the last week. Ever since telling Andy the truth, their relationship had struggled. She'd really hoped that he would be able to accept her secret and they could move on from it. It seemed like it when she told him during the truth spell.

But things had changed between them. Part of it didn't help that a minor incident occurred two days later when Prue got angry with her boss. She'd accidently made Andy's phone fly across the room and almost hit him in the head. Her power was connected to her anger, and she knew to keep it under control, but sometimes her boss could be a dick.

Despite apologizing to Andy and ensuring him that it wouldn't happen again, he'd taken a step backwards in accepting her life. What didn't help was his thought of magical children running around having to deal with powers. Not that they were at the point of discussing having children, but it would become something to talk about if they remained together.

"Penny for your thoughts," Piper smiled to her big sister as she walked into the kitchen. She instantly got on with making breakfast, while Prue just stared at her sister. That made Piper worried. Prue wasn't usually the staring type, "Hey, earth to Prue!"

"What? Sorry?" Prue asked, realizing now that someone else was in the room.

"Is everything okay, Prue?" Piper asked with a sigh, "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm...well...no not really," Prue sighed. She had to talk to someone about this and Piper was the best person right now, "I don't think Andy can accept our witchy stuff. He hasn't spoken to me in two days."

"Oh, has it just gone to voicemail? Maybe he's busy."

"Well, I haven't really tried to call him," Prue bit her lip, nervously, "I decided to let him call me when he's ready. I kinda threw a phone at him. Magically."

_Oh_. Piper made an O shape with her lips as she realized the situation. It wasn't really surprising that Andy wouldn't be happy with that. Prue just gave Piper that knowing look now that she understood the situation. It was the _I told you so_ look that she used to give her as a kid when they were in trouble with Grams or when Piper had tried a suggestion her big sister made.

"I don't know what to do." Prue sighed, just as Phoebe and Dean walked into the room arguing over something. Prue and Piper weren't even in the mood to work out what it was. It sounded like it was over something that happened on a TV show last night.

"Don't know what to do about what?" Adam asked, following his brother and cousin behind, avoiding the conversation. That stopped Dean and Phoebe arguing as they realized Prue was struggling with something.

"What's up, Prue?" Phoebe asked with concern all over her face. Dean watched the two sisters interact as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. Adam followed suit, while grabbing a bowl of cereal at the time.

"I'm making pancakes." Piper told Adam to convince him to put the bowl back, but he made an excuse about going into school early. It wasn't that Adam didn't like Piper's cooking—he loved it—but some mornings he looked forward to his Lucky Charms.

"Andy." Prue sighed, answering her youngest sister's question.

"He still not called?" Phoebe asked, making Prue shake her head and sigh again.

"You should call him," Dean suggested with a shrug, earning looks from all three Halliwell sisters. The eldest Winchester sighed as he explained the way a guy works, "Look, even if a guy says he wants space, he wants to know you care. You not calling tells him that you don't care. Call him. Talk to him."

"But he needs space. I threw a phone at him magically."

"So," Dean shrugged his shoulders, earning more glares from his three cousins. Adam just chuckled from his new place at the table. Dean really didn't do tact, "I had an ex point a gun at me, but a phone call...well, would have got us back on track if I hadn't had to kill her. She was a demon. Call him with the idea of apologizing to him, then. But you need to call."

Prue still wasn't sure, and Dean could see that. With a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee. It was up to her now, but he'd given his advice.

"Maybe we can talk to him for you," Phoebe suggested, making Dean roll his eyes. Sending her sisters was not going to help the situation, "We can explain about your powers and how your emotions affect them and..."

"Thanks, Phoebs, but I need to deal with this myself," Prue sighed, "I don't think you and Piper talking to him will help matters."

Adam chuckled with a shake of his head, continuing with his Lucky Charms.

"I'm guessing you have some advice too." Prue rolled her eyes at her youngest cousin.

"Oh, hell no," Adam laughed, "I'm staying out of this one. When I get a girlfriend and have to tell her about this secret, I'll remember all this though."

Adam looked at his brother, who gave him a nod of approval. That was definitely the best way to handle that. Dean was going to stay out of the rest of the conversation, too, and decided reading the abandoned newspaper on the kitchen table was the best way to do that. His hunter instincts had kicked in, as he opened the paper. He just couldn't help but look at the obituaries right away.

While his cousins chattered, Dean frowned as one of the obituaries. He hadn't even realized his cousins were now looking at him with concern, as he leaned forward in his chair and took in the words of the obituary.

_Sudden death?_ Dean questioned, checking the age. The man was in his 40s. While there are times that young people die suddenly, Dean had learned there was usually a supernatural reason.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. The eldest Winchester jumped and looked up to see his cousins and youngest brother looking at him with concern.

"Erm, yeah, I...I gotta get to work." Dean rushed out of the kitchen and went straight to his Impala. He needed to check this out before he did get to work. Needed to make sure before he shared his suspicions with his cousins and brothers.

He drove straight to San Francisco Memorial. This had to be the hospital that the body would be held. He hoped it would be, anyway. There were two hospitals in San Francisco, but he was sure Memorial was the one with the medical examiner. Things were always so much easier when he went to the smaller towns.

Making his way straight to the morgue, Dean glanced at the two desks. The first one had the name Dr. D. Feiklowicz—why couldn't he have a normal name?—and was empty. The second was the morgue technician. That was a good sign. It would be so much easier to work with the morgue technician than the actual medical examiner.

"Hey," The morgue technician looked up from the medical journal he was reading, "Can I help you?"

Hey. I'm the med student," Dean worked his way into finding out if the body was here. As he expected, the morgue technician had a confused look on his face, "Doctor, erm, Figlavitch didn't tell you? I talked to him on the phone. I'm from the university. He was supposed to show me the Schumacher corpse for my paper."

"Oh, well, he's not in yet," well, at least Dean had the right hospital, "He'll be in at 10."

"Oh, really? He said..." Dean sighed, trying to make it look like he'd genuinely had a conversation with the man, "Do you mind showing me the body?"

"He'll be here in an hour," the morgue technician laughed, making it clear he wasn't willing to let the guy in. Damn it, he should have gone with FBI, "You can wait for him if you want."

Dean couldn't wait. He needed to get to work, and there was no way the doc would let him in. Not with the story he'd just given his technician.

"An hour? I got class then," Dean sighed, "Look, this paper's like half my grade, so if you don't mind helping me out..."

"Uh look, man...no." The technician said with a chuckle, making Dean laugh nervously. He was gonna hit this guy in the face if he didn't let him through. No other technician had been this difficult when he used this excuse in the past. He just wanted to see the damn body.

There was only one way that he was going to get round this, and he hated it. Especially now that he was a working man. Pulling out his wallet, he placed a few $20 bills on the desk, waiting for the technician to accept it. When he did, he motioned for Dean to follow him into morgue. This body better have something supernatural, or Dean was going to scream.

"The, erm, newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Dean said, just as the technician pulled the sheet off the body. Dean couldn't help but look at the man with wide eyes when he saw what had really happened. There were no eyes at all in there, almost like they'd been pulled out. It was bloody.

"They practically liquefied." The technician said, and Dean raised his eyebrows further up in his hairline. Pulling out a notebook, he made a few notes about the case. This definitely looked like something supernatural. Maybe it would be worth the $60 or so that he'd bribed the technician with.

"Was there any sign of a struggle? Could someone have done this to him?"

"Nope," the technician shook his head, "Daughter said he was all alone."

"Official cause of death?"

"Doc's not sure about that," the technician answered honestly, almost as if trying to think about it himself, "He's thinking massive stroke. Maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure. There was some serious intense cerebral bleeding. Guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

Dean frowned and looked back at the body. His eyes were deep, dark red holes where his pupils should have been, and his face was pale. Was that because of the lack of circulating blood or lack of blood in general? Dean could only guess that the bleeding from the eyes had been massive.

"What could cause something like this?" Dean now asked, pointing down at the eyes. He still couldn't get over the bursting eyes.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"And exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

Dean nodded slowly, taking a few more notes. This was definitely something supernatural. He could feel it in his bones. He hadn't spent the last eight years on the road for nothing.

"You think I could take a look at that police report? You know, for my, uh, paper."

"I'm not really supposed to show you that stuff." The technician explained, making it clear that Dean was going to have to pay up for it. Something deep down told him that this was supernatural, but he really needed that police report. It would be so much easier to get it now so he could check it out at work. Then he could talk to his brothers and cousins...but it meant playing this guy's cocky game.

Handing out another couple of bills, Dean glared at the guy. It was a good job he'd been in a poker game last weekend. He had a little money spare for the bribes. Next time he wasn't going to play so easily.

* * *

Adam walked through the school corridor. Ever since returning to school, people had stayed out of his way. He heard whispering now and then, but also had more people smile at him than ever before. It turned out that he'd done a few people a favor punching the bully. He'd been picking on a few people, but Adam had showed there was no danger in standing up to him; except being suspended, of course.

He hadn't had any run-ins with the guy since getting back from school. It was as if standing up to him worked. He just hoped it worked for others.

As he walked through, the youngest Winchester brother smiled. There was one person he wanted to see today.

"Hey, start any fires lately?"

"Hey," Aviva smiled sweetly. She'd changed a lot over the last few weeks since making friends with Adam. Her once dark hair was now a lighter brown, and she was dressing in some lighter clothes. They weren't pinks and purples that the girls at school preferred, but they were better than the dark gothic clothes that she used to wear. Aviva hadn't lost her fiery temper or sarcastic attitude though, and still kept her piercings, "Did you hear Lindsay's dad's funeral is today?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded with a sigh, "It's sad what happened. I can't believe he had a stroke at 46. At least the police are releasing the body, though."

"And at least there's some sort of closure," Aviva sighed as they walked through the corridor, "You wanna go? I was thinking about showing my face. You know, give my condolences."

"I thought you hated Lindsay." Adam offered a questioning frown at his friend.

"Well, I do, but it doesn't mean I wanted her dad to die," Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, it was poor Emily who saw her dad."

Adam winced. He'd heard about that and felt really sorry for the eight-year-old. It had to be hard. And from what Adam knew, there wasn't a mom around. She'd died years before this had happened. The two kids were going to be left orphaned, and Adam sort of knew what that felt like. His dad may as well have been dead. Sure, he came back now and then but never for long and never for big reasons. It was usually just when passing through. His Grams was a mom and dad for him. His eldest brother often acted more like a dad, and Prue was a lot like a mom. Adam hadn't even seen his dad for the last year or so.

"So, what do you say? The school's saying we can leave. There'll be no questions asked."

With a sigh, Adam nodded his head. The least he could do was show his face and offer his sympathies. Not that the sisters would want it, he was sure, but it was the least he could do.

* * *

Sam walked into the apartment with a sigh. He knew Jess would still be at work, so it would be his chance to look through this spell. He'd copied it down from the Book of Shadows to make sure it was safe.

_Personal gain, Sam_, a voice inside his head kept telling him. It was personal gain, and he knew it. He wanted to summon his mom for all the wrong reasons. Sure, he wanted to find out more about his heritage, but he also wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her and hug her. Not that the spell would allow him to do the latter. There was no chance he would ever be able to do that again, but it didn't mean he didn't want to.

Placing his school bag on the floor, Sam sat on the couch and looked at the spell on the coffee table. Jess had left before him this morning, so he didn't feel the need to put it away. Not that he even had to hide stuff like this from her now. She knew all about his witchy side, and she had accepted it. Even after a demon held her hostage, she was accepting his magical side—warts and all.

Sighing, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Opening it, he smiled at the gold band with the princess-cut diamond in the middle of it. It wasn't flashy, but it would suit Jess perfectly. Sam was sure of it. That was if she said yes.

He still hadn't built up the courage to ask her. He hadn't even built up the courage to tell his brothers or cousins that he wanted to do this. That was another reason he wanted to talk to his mom. She wouldn't judge. She'd listen to him, about all his fears. His mom would point in him the right direction and give him pointers on how to do this.

He'd heard the story of how his dad had proposed to his mom. Well, he sort of had. It was Dean's version of the story Dad had told, and Sam was sure that Dean's version wasn't quite right. Some of the landmarks Dean had told him about in the past just weren't in Lawrence, and Dad had barely left the state after retiring from the marines before marrying Mom. Not that he was going to call Dean out on lying. It was his brother's memories playing tricks on him. After all, they were both young when Mary had died. Sam had to remember that Dean was only four years older than him. An eight-year-old's brain would mess a few things up.

Sighing, Sam looked back down at the engagement ring. He knew that Jess was the one. He was madly in love with her, and she had accepted this big secret. She was willing to live with him despite knowing her life would constantly be in danger. Running his finger over the glistening diamond, Sam smiled and then placed the jewelry box on the coffee table next to the spell.

Before he even had a chance to pick the spell up, Sam heard his phone start ringing. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he sighed. It was just Dean; probably to tell him not to go through with summoning their mom. Sam understood why Dean was so apprehensive and Sam wasn't going to do something stupid. He was the cautious one! But he'd checked the spell and everything. He'd made sure that there wouldn't be any danger—he'd seen vengeful spirits and wouldn't risk his mom turning into that by bringing her back from the afterlife.

_Can you come to the Manor? Got a gig._

_Dean_

Dean was never one for small talk. Sam couldn't help chuckle as he thought that and read the message. His brother always got straight to the point. Even as a kid, he didn't do small talk. It got him in trouble at times and meant he didn't make a lot of friends, but it never seemed to bother the elder Winchester brother.

Sam quickly fired off a text to say that he'd be over soon and then quickly pocketed the engagement ring. He'd have to think about the spell and seeing his mom later. Right now, Sam was guessing an innocent needed his help.

* * *

Piper took a seat at the bar next to her big sister with a sigh. It was great that there was more staff now, but there were still times Piper was rushed off her feet. And today was one of those days. It didn't help that it was lunch and there was another convention in town. She hated convention weekends, especially the Friday when most people were only just getting to town.

"Still thinking about Andy?" Piper asked, realizing her sister hadn't even looked up from her drink. This was not like her big sister at all.

"Yeah," Prue sighed, "I just...I really thought he'd be able to accept it. He said he could—at least, he thought he could."

"He needs time, Prue," Piper tried to comfort her. She knew in a few months she could be having this conversation again but from Prue's side. Things with Leo were going well, and she could envision telling him about her family secret. But she had to know if she could trust him first.

What if he completely turned his back on her because of the constant danger? Leo was just a handyman. At least Andy dealt with bad guys on a daily basis as a cop. That was when Piper had an idea.

"Have you ever tried explaining what you do as a witch?"

"What do you mean?" Prue asked with a frown, "I've explained my powers and the spells and, well, the Power of Three."

"But have you explained what you do?" Piper asked again, "You know, saving people, killing demons and warlocks."

"I couldn't throw that much on him, Piper."

"But he could need to know it to understand," Piper sighed, "Think about it. He's a cop. He understands evil in the world and his way of dealing with it. But there's another type of evil that he can't do anything about. Maybe he needs to know about that and understand that you help save people. Give him the positive aspect to focus on."

Prue thought about it for a moment, as a smile spread across her face. Her sister definitely had a point, "You're right. I'll go and do that. Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime, Prue."

* * *

Phoebe rushed into the Manor and headed straight into the sunroom. She didn't usually get texts from Dean about something supernatural, so guessed that it was urgent. When she got there, though, she saw him sitting down with a coffee in his hand, glancing over a sheet of paper. Where was the fire?

"Hey, you text to say..."

Dean looked up with a grin, "Hey, Phoebs. Thanks for coming over. With Prue and Piper at work and Adam at school, you and Sam kinda became my only options. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from anything."

"Just job hunting," Phoebe smiled with her honest answer, earning raised eyebrows from her eldest cousin, "Hey, I can look for a job, you know. I kinda feel like I should be contributing to this place. You say you called Sam?"

"Yeah, he's..." just then the sound of the front door could be heard closing and Sam's voice called out, "Speak of the sasquatch."

Phoebe chuckled at the nickname as the tall frame of the middle Winchester brother walked into the room. He didn't look as panicked as Phoebe felt, maybe Dean had told him more.

"So, I don't have long. Need to get back to work," Dean answered, "I was wondering if you two could check something out for me."

He handed the report over to his cousin, so the two of them could look at it.

"Where did you get the official police report from, Dean?" Sam glared at his brother, his lawyer side kicking in. He hated his brother's less than legal activities.

"The morgue," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Look, I've left my notes from speaking to the hustler down at the morgue. This is definitely one of our gigs, I just need to know what it is and how to stop the son of a bitch."

"Just off this and your notes?" Phoebe asked, "Do you have anything else?"

"Erm, just the obit," Dean admitted with a wry grin, "You can go to the funeral to chat to the victim's family. His daughter saw her dad but I think there's more to it."

Phoebe looked at her cousin with wide eyes, shaking her head, "No way! You want us to gatecrash a funeral? Not a chance, Dean. That is beyond creepy and wrong and..."

"Phoebe, please. I'd go if I could but, well, I gotta work," Dean had a pleading look in his emerald eyes. He attempted the puppy dog look that his brother always got away with it, but realized that it wasn't working, "Look, you just need to pretend to be the guy's work friends or something. Say your condolences and find out if it could have been a stroke. As if the guy had migraines, headaches, you know the usual?"

"And then find out if there were any ghosts?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"Sort of. Here..." Dean now pulled out a device that looked like a walkman with lots of extra wires. Sam raised his eyebrows, commenting on the thing and Dean couldn't help but go defensive. It was a homemade EMF detector.

"You want us to go around the guy's house?" Sam asked, "How do you think we can do that? There'll be people there, Dean."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. It would be so much easier if he could have got the time off, but his boss needed him in. There was no way he could risk this job, not right now. Like Phoebe said, she needed a job to start contributing. It was too much relying on three of them in a house of five.

"You know I'd do all this myself if I could, but..." Dean sighed and looked between his brother and cousin, "But I need to get to work. Please? It isn't that hard. You get into the house, check for EMF. If there is anything, you tell me where it is and we can go from there."

"Okay," Phoebe sighed, rubbing her eyes, "And if there isn't any?"

"Then we're back to the drawing board," Dean admitted with a shrug, "I know this is something weird. So, please?"

Phoebe and Sam looked at each other before finally nodding their agreement. But they made it clear that Dean owned them one for asking them to do this.

* * *

Adam walked through the Schumacher home before reaching the garden. Aviva was just in front of him, back in her dark clothes. She'd convinced Adam to go home and change into a pair of dark trousers and a dark shirt, before coming to the house. It was only reasonable considering it was a funeral. The youngest Winchester hated funerals, though.

Lindsay sat on a garden chair surrounded by her high school friends. Adam could make out Frankie and Jill, two of the girls that weren't too bad. They had their mean sides, but—Frankie especially—could be sweet. If you caught her on a good day, that was.

Adam and Aviva were about to walk over when he spotted two people that shouldn't have been there. Grabbing Aviva's arm, he glared over at the small group.

"What is it?" Aviva asked, before following Adam's glare. The shock on her face told him that she'd realized something was out of place. Over in the middle of the group was his moose of a brother and the youngest of his three cousins. What the hell were they doing here?

Curiosity winning over, Adam walked over to his brother and cousin, glaring at them as he made his presence known.

"Adam!" Phoebe said with a fake smile. She looked like a kid who had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Adam pointed out, before he turned his attention to Lindsay, "Aviva and I just wanted to send our condolences about your dad."

"Thanks, Adam." Lindsay smiled softly with a nod, looking between Adam and the two strangers.

"How do you know Mr. Schumacher's work friends?" Frankie now asked, glancing between the three of them. She clearly wasn't buying that these two were the guy's work friends. What even possessed them to tell these girls they were work friends? What were they up to? It wasn't like Sam to even consider lying at a funeral like this.

"Oh, erm, we..." Phoebe started, but couldn't think of anything on the spot.

"Phoebe here is my cousin," Adam glared at Phoebe and then looked at Frankie, "Why don't you come with me a minute, Phoebs."

Adam motioned for his youngest cousin to follow him, leaving an awkward Sam surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls. He quickly tried to make an excuse, but failed. Seeing Aviva he smiled nervously, pulling her in the direction of Adam and Phoebe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam asked Phoebe, in a hushed tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Both of you?"

"Dean sent us," Phoebe admitted everything. There was no point in lying to her baby cousin, "He thinks there's something, you know, about this case."

Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. Typical. A death couldn't just happen anymore. There had to be something supernatural about it, and now it was going to start affecting his school life.

"Ooo, maybe I can help." Aviva offered as she and Sam reached the pair. Adam glared at her and shook his head, as Phoebe shook her head with a thank you.

"We're just trying to find out whether anything happened before Mr. Schumacher's stroke," Sam admitted to the two teenagers, "Dean doesn't think it was a stroke."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." A small voice said from behind Sam. The middle Winchester had to step to one side, the girl a midget compared to his size. He frowned and crouched down to her size.

"What did you say, erm, what's your name, sorry?"

"Emily. My dad didn't die of a stroke. He died because of me."

Sam's frown deepened, just as Adam, Aviva and Phoebe all crouched down to her size. They watched intently to see if there was any sign of guilt or dishonesty.

"Why would you say that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I said it, right before he died." Emily admitted and bit her lip. She waited for Sam to ask what she said before telling him. She told him all about Bloody Mary and how she takes people's eyes. That's just what she did to her dad.

"Did your dad say it?" Phoebe now asked, tilting her head to one side. When the little girl shook her head, Phoebe smiled softly, "Then it couldn't have been Bloody Mary, could it?"

"No, I guess not." But it was clear the young brunette girl wasn't certain that was the case. She was sure she'd caused Bloody Mary to jump out of the mirror and take her dad's eyes.

Phoebe had made a promise to her eldest cousin, though. She said she would check for EMF. All she knew was it was linked to ghosts somehow. She'd have to ask Dean what it really meant when she got back home.

Adam followed her around the house as she held the worn down walkman. For a man with no college degree, she had to admit that Dean had a knack for creating things from scratch if this was anything to go by. She should have guessed he'd be able to make something like this if he was so good with cars.

Adam pushed the bathroom door open, as Phoebe walked in with the EMF detector held out. The knowledge that the girl had said Bloody Mary in the bathroom told them to go in here first.

"Do you really think there's any truth to the Bloody Mary legend?" Phoebe asked with a devilish grin. Despite not really wanting to gatecrash a funeral, she enjoyed the mystery around this. Urban legends were always a favorite of hers growing up. She loved finding out that there was some truth in the woman in white legend, and now she was checking the possibility of Bloody Mary.

"Did you try calling Bloody Mary when you were a kid?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"No, Candyman," Phoebe brushed him off, "I should have tried Bloody Mary."

"Really? Knowing what we know now?"

Phoebe screwed up her nose and then shrugged her shoulders. No, maybe not knowing what they knew now.

"Kids play this all over the world and there's never been someone who's died from it, right?" Adam asked, looking at a spot of dried blood on the floor. They'd heard that Mr. Schumacher had died around here. Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for Emily watching him die.

"What if this is where the legend began?" Phoebe asked with a grin, putting the EMF detector away. There was nothing in the room. Not even a little blip on the counter. With a sigh, they started walking out of the room. Adam wasn't really looking as Phoebe stopped in front of him. He walked into her with an "umpf" and then glared down.

"What are you doing up here?" Frankie's voice from the other side of Phoebe shrieked. Adam closed his eyes. At least it was the best of the friends. He could talk Frankie down.

"We...I just needed the bathroom and Adam..."

"Adam, what's going on?" Frankie glared at the blonde-haired boy, hands on her hips, "Your cousin didn't work with Lindsay's dad. He was a day trader or something; worked by himself."

"Well, what I meant..." Phoebe started, but Adam grabbed her shoulder to stop her from saying anything else. She was just digging herself into a deeper hole.

"Start talking or I start screaming."

"Look, my brother thinks something happened to Lindsay's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke." Frankie nodded her head, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Something tells him it wasn't a stroke." Adam sighed.

"He says the signs were typical of a stroke," Phoebe explained, "But he doesn't know what it could be. Sam and I are here to find out for him. I don't know what Adam was doing here."

"I go to school with Lindsay, Phoebs," Adam sighed and then looked at Frankie, "I did genuinely come here to offer my condolences, Frankie."

"Who's your brother then? He can't be a cop if he's sending you to do his work."

"He's...sorta like a cop. He helps people." Phoebe shrugged weakly. How was she going to get around that one.

"Look, how about I give you my number. That way if you think of or see anything strange you can tell me. And trust me. Nothing is too strange compared to what I've seen lately."

Frankie eyed the teenager suspiciously, but then nodded her head. Holding out her phone for Adam to take, she glared at Phoebe. There was definitely something she didn't like about the woman, but something about Adam told her he was telling the truth.

* * *

Andy looked through the file, but he just couldn't concentrate. All his thoughts continually went back to the previous conversation with Prue. He was starting to come around to the idea of her having powers and then she had to throw the phone at him.

And it wasn't just normal throwing. She used her powers. Her actual powers! He'd seen them rather than just knowing they existed. He didn't care so much that the phone had been directed at him. It was the fact that those powers—all that witchy stuff—was real. Hearing about it was one thing, but to actually see it...now he had to believe that it was all real. That it was all going to be part of his life if he stayed with Prue.

He'd needed space. A lot of space while he worked all this out in his head. While he wanted to be with Prue—he loved her, God damn it—he wasn't sure whether he could be with a witch. Why couldn't she just give up that part of her life? It's not like it had always been part of her life, or even something she'd always wanted to be.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook him out of his thoughts, only to make him frown. As he looked up, he saw the short, black-haired form of his girlfriend—could he still call her his girlfriend?

"Hi, Andy." She said weakly. His frown deepened, as he shook his head.

"What are you doing here, Prue."

"I hadn't heard from you," Prue transferred her weight from one foot to the other, nervously. She was playing with the strap of her bag, a nervous twitch that she'd had in high school. Andy smiled inwardly thinking back to when she was 17 and would play with the strap on her school bag now and then, "I wanted to see if you'd had time to think and, well, I guess I needed to see you."

"Prue, I said I'd call..."

"I know, but I was going crazy not knowing," Prue interrupted him, "And there's some stuff I want to explain. I need to explain them before you decide whether you want us to break up or not. Please, can you give me 10 minutes?"

Andy sighed and looked at the clock. He was needed in a briefing soon, "I can give you five."

"Okay, erm, I guess that will have to do," Prue gulped with a disappointed look on her face, "Is there anywhere we can go to talk in private?"

Andy stood from his desk, running his hand through his light brown hair, before leading her towards one of the rooms they often took witnesses. It was a calming room, and boy did he need to feel calm right now. Once they were in the room, Andy closed the door but didn't take his eyes off Prue. He needed to watch out for anything that she may throw at him, again.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"You've said that, Prue," Andy frowned, "What did you want to tell me? To explain?"

"Well, I, erm, Piper..."

"Of course, your sisters." It just had to be about her sisters. If it wasn't Piper or Phoebe, it would be one of her cousins.

"Wait, she raised a good point. She told me that you probably don't understand why I can't just give up my powers, my magic," Prue explained. Andy rubbed his forehead before sitting down, realizing that he'd have to. Prue nodded and followed suit, continuing the explanation as she played with the tassel on her purse, "I, erm, this is more than just my sisters and cousins. I could never give up my powers because it would put too many people at risk."

"Even though having your powers puts you and your family at risk. It would put us at risk."

"Look, you're a cop, you should understand that innocents come first," Prue sighed, "You...you have your bad guys. The demons, warlocks and God knows what else that come after us or our innocents are our bad guys. We need to put them down like you need to put yours down—or away, I guess."

"I don't understand, Prue." Andy frowned, hearing her explanation.

"I guess I'm not explaining myself that well," Prue sighed, "The things that I face with my powers can't be stopped with your weapons. Jail won't hold them. Innocents need witches like me and my family to stop them."

"So, can't other witches deal with it? Why you?"

"Can't other cops deal with the bad guys?" Prue countered, looking into his dark brown eyes, "Why do you have to solve murders?"

That seemed to get a rise out of Andy, "This has always been my dream, Prue. I've always wanted to be a cop. I've always wanted to keep people safe. I still want to."

"And while I haven't always wanted to, I want to now," Prue sighed, "If I was a cop, would you ask me to give up saving people?"

"No, of course not, but..."

"Then why are you asking me to give up saving people?" Prue asked, and she could see by the look on his face that it was a dilemma that he had, "I've thought about a lot of things over the last two days. I haven't told my sisters or cousins this, but it's time I told you. If you can't accept that I'm a witch enough to be with me, I understand. I get it if you want us to break up. I'll be sad, but I get it. But I really hope that you'll keep my secret. I trusted you enough to tell you it, so even if we break up I'd trust you to keep it."

When Andy just looked down at the table, Prue knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him right now. With a nod, she stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Prue?"

Hope filled Prue's blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel the hope that Andy had chosen her and forgotten the witch side of things.

"Thank you for trusting me."

She just sighed and dropped the hope. It sounded so final, as if they were going to break up. She'd thought a lot on the drive to the police station, and it wasn't just about what she wanted out of this. It was time to accept that Andy may not accept her being a witch, so she needed to make it clear that she understood—and in truth she did—but she needed to be able to trust him.

With another nod, she walked out of the room. They weren't over yet, but deep down Prue believed that it would be over for good by the end of the day.

* * *

Dean just wanted to grab a shower and then a beer. It had been a long day at the garage, with various crappy instances. The worst was the car that seemed to have a new problem every time one was fixed. He swore he wasn't doing anything on purpose. In the end, he had to ask one of the other guys to look at it, because it really was getting ridiculous. He'd heard the same thing had happened. Damn these modern cars. This was why he preferred his Impala. They were reliable with no complicated systems, as long as they were cared for.

It didn't help that he couldn't help but think about the case. He'd got a text during the afternoon.

_Bloody Mary?_

That was all Phoebe had said. It confused him, but he couldn't help but think about the legend. There were so many different variations, though, and none had really turned out true—at least, none that he'd known about. Sure, he'd deal with a variety of urban legends over the last eight years, but not that one.

He hoped walking in through the back door would prevent his brother and cousin attacking him with questions before he at least got his beer. He should have guessed they knew he'd do this. Just as he walked in through the tidy laundry room, he came face to face with Sam, glaring at him from the kitchen table.

"You owe us, Dean." Sam simply said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean shook his head with a sigh, pulling a beer from the fridge.

"Can I not get a shower first?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"No, look you may be right, but we're stuck. Phoebe and Adam are looking for legends on Bloody Mary but...did Dad ever find anything? There's nothing in his journal."

"You've already gone through his journal?" Dean asked with a proud smile. He shouldn't be surprised that his nerd of a brother had already started researching this—or the nerd of a younger brother...wait, "You've already got Adam involved?"

"He was at the house," Sam sighed, "Knew the victim's daughter—the older one. He was there with Aviva."

"She know about this?" Dean was still a little weary about the girl, especially since she knew their secret. Right now, she'd proven herself trustworthy, but it didn't stop Dean worrying. Just as Sam nodded, Prue interrupted, walking in through the back door.

"Hey, Sam! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, erm, I'm..."

"We gotta case," Dean sighed, "You speak to Andy?"

"Erm, yeah, actually," Prue nodded with a disappointed look, "It wasn't good, though. I think it's over."

Dean gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her into a hug. He may not do chick-flick moments, but he knew when his cousin needed comfort and this was that time.

"Seriously! Bloody Mary!" Piper shrieked, storming into the kitchen. Prue stepped away from Dean with a confused frown as Piper beelined for him, "Bloody Mary? You think that crappy urban legend could be true?"

"Hey! No! I never said that!" Dean held his hands up in defence. How had Piper heard? When had Piper heard? Phoebe and Adam quickly rushed into the already-cramped kitchen, Adam holding a laptop. He put the computer down, while Dean just looked between each of them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Phoebe said that..."

"Piper, I was saying that we think there could be something in the Bloody Mary legend."

"Can we please stop saying her name?" Dean felt uneasy about it, knowing that it could possibly be true. He didn't want to risk any of them summoning her, "Look, all legends start from some sort of truth, and that truth is usually from some gruesome death. So, there has to be something in San Francisco that's started all this. Some girl that ended up dying in front of a mirror or something."

"Well, there are plenty of legends," Adam shrugged, sitting down as he looked through the various pages he had open on the internet, "There are like 50 versions. Some say she's a witch, another said she's a mutilated bride. I'm not sure what to go off from there."

"They all have a few things in common though," Phoebe offered, "It's always a woman named Mary, and she dies in front of a mirror. So, where do we go from here?"

"Okay, search the newspapers and public record, as far back as you can," Dean explained, "We need to find a Mary here. It's gonna be annoying, though."

The Halliwells and Winchesters all looked between each other. This was going to be one very long night.

* * *

Frankie held the phone to her ear while she drove. She knew she shouldn't, but she just needed to talk to someone and her best friend Jill was the perfect person. She'd love to call Lindsay, but not after this afternoon or what she needed to talk about. Jill was impartial and wouldn't be freaked out by all this.

"Adam said his brother is like a detective or something."

"Well, that taller guy was cute. Adam say who it was?"

"No, I didn't ask," Frankie sighed, "I was more concerned at what Adam was saying. His brother thinks something happened to Lindsay's dad. You know, more than a stroke." Part of her was scared now. What if Adam's brother was right? What if something else had happened? Her mind was running with ideas of what, though. Had someone broken in? Was it one of the girls in the house?

"Maybe Emily was right," Jill chuckled at the story the eight-year-old had told, "Maybe Bloody mary got him."

"Haha, very funny." Frankie rolled her eyes. She could hear the mischievous sound in her friend's voice, and wasn't going to get scared. It couldn't be the legend, could it? That was just a stupid ghost story, right?

"Was that fear I hear in your voice?" Jill asked with a laugh, "Frankie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."

"Jill, quit it." Frankie rolled her eyes, trying not to sound scared. It wasn't that she believed in the ghost story, but she wasn't sure whether something weird was going on. Adam had said to call if something strange happened—and he didn't seem to rule out the idea of Bloody Mary with that statement.

While she thought about things, she heard her friend say the name three times. Then everything went silent.

"Jill?" Frankie asked, calmly at first but panic was rising. Her heart was beating fast, as there was no answer on the other side of the phone, "Jill!"

Suddenly, laughing could be heard through the phone, and Frankie breathed with a sigh of relief. Her friend was okay. After laughing at her, Jill hung up, leaving Frankie to drive home with just her own thoughts.

What Frankie didn't realize was that the legend was real. Jill had conjured the woman in the mirror. Jill watched as her reflection changed with an evil look. Red blood dripped from her reflection's eyes, as it spoke about the boy that she had killed.

It was some kid last year. A kid that nobody knew about. But she would carry that secret with her to the grave. And that grave had been dug by her saying that name three times in front of a mirror.

* * *

Dean took another mouthful of beer as he looked over the books and read the reports. He'd been up all night trying to work through the various clippings that his brothers and cousins had found online. Anything that could possibly help them find this Mary who died in front of a mirror. So far, there was nothing that would lead to her being in San Francisco right now.

"You still up?" Adam asked from the stairs. Dean looked up from his position at the dining room table with a grim look, shaking his head. Sighing, the youngest Winchester sat down."

"Maybe it really isn't Mary."

Adam wanted to nod his head. Despite everything, he couldn't let himself believe that all legends were true. It would mean all those nightmares as a kid were genuine things to worry about. He remembered being scared about the thing in his closet when he was nine-years-old. Now he knew why his dad had sounded genuinely concerned and even when to check when he'd come home that one time. John Winchester had believed that something could have been in the closet.

The sound of his cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing at his caller-ID, he didn't recognize the number but it was a local code.

"Hello?"

Dean just watched his brother, as he suddenly sat up. He could hear the sound of a crying girl on the other side, making him roll his eyes. Which girl had done something stupid at a Friday night party?

"I'll be right over, Frankie," Adam said and then looked directly at his brother, "Get changed. We've gotta go."

* * *

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Frankie looked into Adam's dark brown eyes, fear in her own. They'd met in a neutral place. Really, Frankie had needed to get out of the house. She'd needed to talk to someone about this, and Adam was the only person she could think of.

Saying Bloody Mary had been it. Deep down, Frankie was sure of it. The circumstances were all too similar to Lindsay's dad.

"I heard her say it," she now looked between the two men in front of her. The older one she hadn't recognized, but Adam had introduced him as his brother. This was the brother that had suspected something in the first place, and now it looked like the guy was right, "But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean shook his head with sincerity in his voice. If only she knew the things he'd seen over the years. It would make this seem like a walk in the park—a walk in the park they were in now.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

_Of course it did,_ Dean thought to himself. People never liked to find out all those bedtime stories and cautious tales were true in some way. That they could really kill.

"We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Adam explained for his brother, concern for the young girl next to him. He'd seen a whole new side to Frankie. If it was under different circumstances, he'd have said he liked this side. He always knew she was the kind one out of the group.

"We're gonna stop it, but we could use your help."

Frankie looked up at the eldest Winchester, expectation and confusion in her eyes. What could they possibly need her help with right now?

* * *

Frankie and Adam rushed into her deceased friend's bedroom—God, Jill was really deceased—and locked the door. Rushing over to the window, Frankie opened it to allow Dean to rush into the room. Before he got in, he threw his dark green, marine-issue style duffel bag to his youngest brother. It was full of all the equipment that he would need.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Dean asked, looking between the two. It didn't seem strange that a couple of teenagers wanted to come up to a dead girl's room at all—yes, that was sarcasm.

"Just that we needed some time with Jill's pictures and things." Frankie answered.

"Well, that Frankie did," Adam sighed, "I'm just here for support. I didn't feel right lying to her though."

"This is for the greater good, Ads, you know that," Dean replied, before going through the duffel bag now on the bed, "Can you hit the lights?"

Frankie turned off the lights, while watching Dean pull out a camera. He pressed a few buttons and then handed it to Adam, who looked around the room. He stopped on Dean, who turned to the camera with his rear stuck out and lips pursed.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

Frankie couldn't help but giggle at the way the two brothers interacted. She'd heard a little about Adam's family—the way his dad was away all the time and he'd been raised by his grandmother after his mother's death. She'd heard that one of his brothers had left as soon as the guy had turned 18, and Frankie wasn't sure whether this was that brother or not. It wasn't like she really talked to Adam at school; just in passing. He was a sweet kid, but not in the same group. He certainly could have been if he'd tried a little harder, but he seemed to like hanging out with his own friends. Not that that bothered Frankie. Once she made it through this, though, she was certainly going to make more of an effort to get to know him.

"What I don't get is how Mary's choosing her victims. The first victim didn't summon her, but the second did." Dean sighed, as Adam pointed the camera around the room.

"Why did Jill say it in the first place?" Adam looked behind him at Frankie, who was nervously biting her once perfectly manicured nails. Now they were chipped and sharp. This whole thing was taking its toll on her.

"It was just a joke." Frankie sighed.

"Well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time." Dean said solemnly, knowing that that was just the way things worked, especially with Emily telling everyone that she'd summoned Mary the night her dad died. How many eight-year-olds were gonna start saying the name in front of the mirror? Dean shuddered at the idea of it.

Dean glanced over at the night vision on the camera as Adam ran it over the mirror. There was something trickling underneath, from somewhere behind. Grabbing the camera, he pointed at it so his brother could see what he was looking at. Adam frowned and looked over at his older brother. What the hell was that?

Grabbing the mirror off the wall, Dean placed it on the bed and pulled back the brown paper on the other side. There was nothing on the wall, so there was something inside the mirror. That supported the idea of Bloody Mary, but definitely didn't make him feel any easier about this. Taking a black light out of his bag, he shone it over the mirror.

Frankie and Adam gasped as they saw a handprint on the back of the mirror. It was a small handprint, and only partially formed, but it was certainly there. Underneath, the name _Gary Bryman_ was written shakily and messy. Bits of the—what was that liquid?—dripped. It was as if it was written in blood.

"Gary Bryman?"

"You know who that is?" Adam asked, looking up at the blonde-haired girl.

When Frankie shook her head, Dean sighed and put the light down. This meant more research.

* * *

Sam frowned at the computer screen in front of him. There was only one Gary Bryman, but he had no idea how it linked to the job. There wasn't really any way that Jill could be linked to him. The kid was in the next state over.

Frankie sat on the chair opposite Sam, nervously biting her nails again. She hadn't even touched the water that Adam given her when they got in. All she could feel was eyes on her, even if nobody was actually staring at her. Dean was behind the couch, looking over Sam's shoulder, while Adam sat on the chair next to her. She could hear movement in another room, and had heard that one of Adam's cousins was in the house.

"There's one Gary Bryman. He was 8 and was killed in a hit and run last year. Nobody got plates or saw the driver, but it was a black Toyota Camry."

"Jill drove that car."

Phoebe walked into the room, holding the top that Adam had brought with her, "I couldn't get a premonition off it. I hate my power."

"Premonition?" Frankie asked.

"Long story," Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes, "We need to get back to your friend Lindsay's house, though."

Frankie didn't argue. She just stood up and walked past Adam and then Phoebe. The brunette witch placed her hand on Frankie's arm with a sympathetic look in her eyes. This was all a lot to take in. But she didn't have the time to say anything, as she felt herself drawn into a premonition.

_Frankie looked into the bathroom mirror, splashing water over her face. She was in the school bathrooms, and clearly looked like she was scared of something. Suddenly, Frankie's reflection straightened up, without Frankie even moving._

_The reflection was saying something, as her eyes bleed. Frankie shook her head, backing away from the mirror. There was nothing the poor girl could do, though. She suddenly dropped to the floor, screaming and grabbing at her eyes. The reflection just watched with an evil look on her face, enjoying the destruction that was happening._

_Just at the last minute, before the reflection disappeared, a young blonde-haired girl flashed into the room. She just looked over Frankie's body, before quickly flashing away._

Phoebe opened her eyes and staggered. Dean had already realized what had happened and rushed to her side to catch her, but it didn't stop the tight feeling in her chest. It was heartbreaking seeing that premonition, and it was one that she would not allow to happen.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, knowing the look on his cousin's face.

"Whatever you do, do not say Bloody Mary."

* * *

The one good thing about there being so many of them was that they could split up. Dean could continue with his current theory about Bloody Mary, while Adam kept an eye on Frankie. He didn't want the poor girl anywhere near mirrors after his cousin's premonition, and didn't really want her being alone. He could trust Adam to help keep her safe, though, especially with Phoebe in the Manor, too.

It left Sam and Dean to check Lindsay's house. Luckily, it was Emily who answered the door and they easily convinced the girl to let them in. Luckily, Sam had already built up a rapport with the girl and mentioned the mirror that she'd said Bloody Mary in. That was just enough, since she still believed she'd killed her dad.

As they quickly pulled the mirror off the wall and ran the black light over it, Dean sighed. It was slight frustration and slight worry. There was a handprint and a name. _Linda Schumacher_.

* * *

Prue rubbed circles on the top of the poor girl's back, while she took sips of the water. The eldest Halliwell had gotten home from a morning in the office to find the girl nervously tapping her foot, with Adam keeping a cautious eye on her. He'd been trying to suggest things to do, but was clearly struggling with the girl.

It left her to play mom—which wasn't that hard anymore—while her sister and cousin talked about the case. It turned out that Bloody Mary may have been real, and Frankie was going to be the next victim.

"Linda Schumacher?" Dean's voice said as he rushed into the living room. The front door slammed shut, with Sam following Dean afterwards.

"Linda? That was Lindsay's mom," Frankie replied, "She died of an overdose a few years ago. Why?"

"That was the name on the back of the mirror." Sam said gravely, making it clear to Frankie that it wasn't an overdose after all. Mr. Schumacher had killed his own wife. It all made sense. Jill had killed the boy and was paying for that. It turned out that Mr. Schumacher had killed his wife and now he was paying for it.

Hyperventilating, Frankie stood and started pacing.

"Whoa, sit down!" Dean rushed over to her, trying to get her to calm down. The last thing he needed was for the girl to pass out, "It's okay. We're not gonna let anything happen to you, got me? All you gotta do is not say that bitch's name in a mirror."

"But Emily summoned her, not Mr. Schumacher." Frankie pointed out, making Dean clench his jaw. She had a point.

"By the looks of things, this has something to do with death," Prue said, "Is there anyone you killed? Anyone at all?"

"No." Frankie shook her head, tears now filling her eyes.

"No secret you could be hiding?" Dean asked, "I mean, we all have secrets. Some of us are great at hiding the fact we have them too."

Frankie glanced at Dean, and could see a look in his eyes that told her he had a secret, too. But she still shook her head. She hadn't killed anyone. Not personally at least.

"Okay, so what do we do, Dean?" Prue now asked, with a sigh. They needed to get to the bottom of this so they could keep Frankie safe.

"We find out who this bitch could be." Dean turned to face his eldest cousin, a serious look on his face.

It didn't take long for the eldest Winchester brother to find the information he needed. He'd ended up pulling his own laptop out, so he could go through all the databases he needed. The last thing he wanted was to phone Bobby for help on this. He'd still not really spoken to him after deciding to keep his powers a few weeks ago. Right now, there were too many questions to even think about talking to Bobby.

"You're hacking into the FBI database?" Piper raised her voice, looking at the screen from where she stood at the stove. When Piper Halliwell got nervous, she baked. That was just what she was doing right now.

"It's a nationwide search," Dean replied, ignoring the questionable tactics he was using, "At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But shouldn't she had died in San Francisco?" Piper asked, trying to get her head around the whole situation. Phoebe walked in with a laptop in her hand.

"There is definitely nothing local. I've checked and so has Adam," Phoebe informed her sister, sitting down next to her cousin, "But Adam had a thought. There seems to be a pattern in the way she's choosing her victims."

"Yeah, I thought that," Dean nodded, "They both had secrets where people died."

"And Sam says there's lots of folklore about mirrors."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, "Trust the nerd to know that."

"He's right," Piper pointed out, "They reveal all your lies, all your secrets. They're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Little miss superstitious!" Phoebe smirked at her older sister, but dean wasn't seeing the funny side right now. In fact, his eyes had clouded over, going dark. There was something he'd been hiding ever since coming back from his hunting. Phoebe knew it, but had never asked him about it. She wasn't really sure how to bring it up.

But her premonition hadn't been Dean. It had been Frankie. The girl—the innocent—was their main priority.

"You know, in my premonition the reflection changed," Phoebe broke the silence, "Maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it."

"And it doesn't matter if you summoned her?" Piper questioned, but it wasn't answered. Dean had found something, and that took precedent. Both Halliwell sisters gathered around as Dean called out for his youngest brother to join them. Right now, he needed confirmation of something.

"What is it?" Adam asked, glancing at the computer screen. The screen had an old photo, maybe about 20 years old. A woman laid face down in front of a mirror, a puddle of blood around her. There was a handprint on the mirror, with the start of a name written, clearly in crimson blood.

"That's the same handprint, right?" Dean questioned, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, looks it," Adam nodded, "Who is it?"

"Mary Worthington," Dean answered and then looked through the case file, "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Road trip?" Phoebe's brown eyes glistened at the idea. She was ignoring the fact that it meant some poor girl had died, and there was the possibility of someone else dying.

"Road trip." Dean nodded his head, looking at his youngest cousin with a chuckle.

* * *

Getting to Indiana would take time. Getting the information from the detective they needed would take even more time. It meant they would have to wait to save Frankie from that premonition. It wasn't like she could camp out at the Manor. She needed to get home and she had school on Monday.

But she didn't want to leave. The Winchester brothers had helped her so much already. They'd helped her see that she wasn't completely crazy, and were trying their hardest to keep her safe. Adam was even trying to keep her sane after all that information. She didn't really want to go home to somewhere he wouldn't be.

It was why she was still texting him at 2am on Monday morning. Adam's brother and cousins hadn't spoken to the detective yet, and Frankie was worried about school the next day. Phoebe had said the premonition had happened in the school bathrooms, but it wasn't like it was an area she could completely avoid. She was human after all.

Monday morning rolled around much quicker than she wanted it to. She was tired, groggy and miserable. Contemplating taking the day off school, Frankie glanced down at her phone. It was a text from Adam to say he was outside waiting for her. He'd borrowed Piper's car since she had gone with Dean and Phoebe to Indiana, so it meant there was a car spare. And Adam didn't want her making the school run on her own.

_I'll be right down._

_Frankie x_

She quickly text back. It wasn't like she could skip now that he was here. He had offered to stay home with her to avoid the high school bathroom, but had refused. She wasn't going to let something like this happen to her. Both of them were graduating this year anyway, and damn it she was going to make it. That meant she needed to go to school so she didn't flunk any of her classes.

Grabbing her school bag and checking her hair once again, Frankie walked down the stairs and out of the front door. Adam was waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the SUV, a smile on his face as he watched her. It was a soft smile, one that told her he was just looking out for her. That he could become a great friend once all this was over—and yes, she believed that he could help save her right now.

"How'd ya sleep in the end?" Adam asked before pulling away from the house. Frankie shrugged her shoulders, earning a chuckle, "If it's any consolation, this cute blonde chick was texting me all night keeping me up."

"She was cute, huh?" Frankie asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, she _is_ cute," Adam noted, driving along the road, "Seems like she's cool, too."

It certainly made the drive easier. There was no pressure behind his words, as if they'd been friends for years and it was a normal conversation for them. One thing she liked about the youngest Winchester was that he was a calming influence. He wanted to make people laugh, and wasn't just out for one thing when it came to girls. Yes, this was a guy she could get on with after all this was over.

* * *

Dean hated this part of the job at times, but other times he didn't mind it. Despite the conversation he was having, this was one of those times he didn't mind it. Unlike his issue a few days ago with the medical technician, this guy was forthcoming. It helped that he'd used a different storyline. This time they were writing a book about unsolved murders, and it was a case that was going to haunt the poor detective for the rest of his life. The detective had already said that the Mary Worthington murder still got to him.

"How do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Piper asked, refusing to look at the photo the detective was showing them. It was the same one that Dean had showed them on the computer just two days ago, and Piper refused to look at the dead body again. It was gruesome.

For some reason, people loved that stuff. They needed that stuff in their lives. It wasn't for Piper Halliwell.

But she was interested in the story behind the murder—more like what the detective believed happened on the night. This Trevor Sampson guy was a surgeon, and a married man. There was no connection to Mary, except that her diary had a mention of a guy call T who had a wife.

"The last entry said she was gonna tell T's wife," the detective explained, "I guessed she told Tony and he got mad. Her eyes were cut clean out. It was almost professional."

"Could you ever prove it?" Dean questioned, handing the photo back to the detective, as he put it back away in the file he shouldn't still have.

"No," the detective sighed, "No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Phoebe now asked, hoping in some way that they could pin the guy for it. She suddenly felt the need to get justice for this poor girl, even if her ghost was going round killing people.

"Nope," the detective sat down with a cold laugh, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Dean asked, knowing the quick way to deal with this. If it was her—and it sounded like it could be—there was an easy way to get rid of her. He didn't miss the shocked looks from Piper and Phoebe. They knew exactly what he was thinking of doing, and clearly didn't like the idea. Guess who was gonna be the one to dig up the bones. Frustrated wasn't the word when he found out she was frustrated, so he had to move on, "What about the mirror, then? It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

"Ah no," the detective shook his head with a frown, "It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

That was a good sign. There was another option; now they just needed to get the mirror and destroy it.

* * *

Frankie had faced her fear for the day. She was in the girl's bathroom in the school. Lindsay had wanted to speak to her, and left her no choice but to follow her into the room.

"That guy from the funeral was over the other day. You know anything about that?"

"What?"

"The guy, the tall one," Lindsay glared at her friend, "Emily said she let him in and they went up to the bathroom. I know you've been hanging out with Adam. Did you tell them to come over? To scare my sister?"

"What are you on about, Lindsay?" Frankie asked, trying to keep her nerves. The last think Lindsay needed to know was that the Bloody Mary legend was true and that her own dad had killed her mom.

"Well, they didn't come over for any other reason."

"Lindsay, they're trying to help."

"What? About Bloody Mary?"

Frankie knew how crazy it sounded, as they stopped in front of the mirror. She couldn't help but glance into it, remembering the vision Phoebe had told her she'd had about her. It was in the bathroom mirror—possibly this exact bathroom mirror. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about the reflection staring back at her right now. What if it changed?

"You know what? Let's try this. Let me prove to you that this isn't true," Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Bloody Mary..."

"No!" Panic filled Frankie's voice, as she watched her friend says the six words that she feared.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Frankie looked at her own reflection, eyes wide with fear. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. Lindsay turned to face her friend, eyebrows raised pointing towards the mirror.

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God!" Lindsay snorted, "There really is something wrong with you."

Lindsay left the bathroom, leaving Frankie alone in the room. No, she couldn't stay here alone. She needed to get out of the way of her reflection. Even though she quickly rushed out of the room, she didn't miss the blonde-haired girl appear in the mirror behind her. Glancing back, Frankie noticed that there wasn't anyone there. Nobody at all.

That wasn't good. Wasn't a good sign at all.

Rushing out of the bathroom, Frankie glanced in one of the windows. With black paper on the other side, it was easily reflective. The blonde-haired girl was there again.

_No, this can't be happening_, Frankie thought to herself, rushing through the groups of teenagers in the hallway. Every reflective surface she saw had the young blonde-haired girl staring back at her. It was only a matter of time before the girl got her. Only a matter of time before that premonition Adam's cousin had seen came true.

She needed help, and there was only one person she could turn to right now. Only one person in this school who could help.

Glancing at the people in the corridor, she just hoped that she'd come across Adam Winchester. Finally, when she felt like all hope was lost, she saw him. He was there with that brown-haired girl that used to dress like a goth. The girl that had come to the funeral with him. Ava or something like that; Frankie knew she'd have to find out if she made it out alive after all this.

"Adam!" Frankie shouted out over the top of a shorter girl passing her in the corridor. Adam looked up, the smile on his face dropping as he saw the shock and fear in her brown eyes.

"Frankie? What is it?"

"Adam, you have to help me," Frankie grabbed him, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, "She said it. Lindsay said it and now...now I'm seeing her. Everywhere."

"Bloody Mary?" Adam asked, concern clear in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him tightly. This was not an innocent he was going to allow a ghost to take.

* * *

Dean raced back to San Francisco after the phone call he'd received. The girl's damned friend had said those six words and now the poor girl was being followed by Bloody Mary. She clearly had a secret, Dean had been able to tell that while talking to her about secrets. Some people—like him—were really good at bottling up the truth. Frankie was clearly one of those people—it took one to know one.

All Dean could suggest was to cover up all reflective surfaces for now. He was still hours away from home, and still trying to find the location of the mirror. That was their only option right now since Mary had been cremated.

"Oh really?" Phoebe sighed into her cell phone, "That's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Thanks."

It didn't sound good. When could things just not be easy for them? He was so used to routine salt and burns, and since getting his powers he was plagued with difficult cases and confusing monsters.

"Mary's brother said the mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it a week ago," Phoebe told him, "A place called Estate Antiques in San Francisco."

"Maybe it's wherever the mirror goes." Piper suggested from the back of the car.

"It definitely sounds like her spirit is tied to the mirror." Dean nodded.

"Well, there is an old superstition that says mirrors capture spirits," Piper offered again, "That's why people cover mirrors in houses when people due. They don't want the ghosts to get trapped."

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

Phoebe frowned, putting her cell phone down. She wasn't entirely convinced at the situation. If she was tied to one mirror, how was she appearing in all mirrors in San Francisco—even just reflective surfaces? Dean didn't have an answer for it, either. All he could do was suggest they find the damn mirror and smash it to pieces. It wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan for now. But they needed to know where the mirror was and then make sure they found the right one. This was starting to sound trickier than it did initially.

* * *

Prue placed the cover over the last reflective surface in her bedroom and stood back, nodding to Sam and Adam. It was time to let the poor girl open her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't have to see Blood Mary appear.

"Hey, it's okay," Adam sat on his cousin's bed next to Frankie, "You can open your eyes now. It's all right."

Frankie looked up, tears in her eyes. She hadn't stopped crying since finally finding Adam in the school. Her life was in danger, all because of one stupid secret and her so-called friend. Why did Lindsay have to say those damned words?

"Right, you're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay?" Sam sat on the other side of the teenager rubbing her arms gently, "And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," Frankie argued back, looking around to make sure all reflective surfaces were covered. Her eyes landed on Adam, who had a sad look in his dark brown eyes, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the questioning. Yes, if they didn't work out how to get rid of Mary, she was going to die. But Adam would do everything he could to stop that from happening.

"Dean is on his way back now," Prue explained, "Phoebe said that they know where the mirror is and will head straight there. Dean thinks the ghost is trapped inside the mirror, and hopefully smashing it will stop it."

"Hopefully?" Frankie looked up with doubt in her eyes. She didn't miss that one word that meant they had no real idea of what to do with this.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what happened?" Adam offered, knowing that she killed those with secrets. Maybe telling her secret would help to save her.

"Well, Lindsay and I were in the bathroom..."

"The secret, Frankie," Adam clarified, "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell me about it?"

Frankie glanced around the room at the three pairs of eyes looking at her. She didn't really want to tell everyone this, and Adam could tell that. Asking his brother and cousin for privacy, he gave her the chance just to tell him. Her secret would be safe with him, but at least she had told someone. There was the hope that she would be kept safe after this.

"I, erm, I had this boyfriend. I loved him but he kinda scared me, you know?" Frankie explained once she was left in the room alone with Adam. Something told her that she could trust him—not that she couldn't trust the other two but this was going to be difficult to tell him, "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me. He said 'Frankie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.'"

There was no change in Adam's expression. He didn't look shocked, hurt or disappointed in her. All he did was listen as she told the secret that she had hid for the last six months. She went on to explain how she'd left and how she blamed herself. To make matters worse, he killed himself and he had blamed herself from this day.

Despite the death not really being Frankie's fault, Adam knew that Mary wouldn't care. This was a secret where someone died. Dean had once explained that there wasn't a shade of gray when it came to most monsters and ghosts. It was black or white. Frankie blamed herself, and it was that secret that Mary was going to focus on.

* * *

Dean, Phoebe and Piper stared at the antique store from the Impala. The engine was still running, as Dean worked through some sort of plan. He would need to make sure the alarm was off, and would then need to get into the building. It wasn't going to be easy, but luckily he and Phoebe had good enough lock-picking skills. Maybe he'd brought the right cousin along just for that.

Piper sat in the back of the car, nervously picking at her fingers. This was not something she wanted to be involved in. Breaking and entering was a big crime, and she couldn't get herself in trouble. Dean wasn't going to ask her too, either. He wanted her to stay in the car where she would be safe.

"This isn't going to be as easy as smashing the mirror." Dean finally sighed, looking over at Phoebe,

"Why?" She couldn't help but look innocent with that look on her face. It was a mixture of confusion with her puppy dog eyes. Hers weren't as good as the ones that Sam had mastered, but they were good enough. Dean couldn't help but think back to when he was 17 and she would use her puppy dog eyes to get away with murder. He couldn't help but give into her when she was just a teen.

"Mary's hard to pin down. She moves from mirror to mirror, so what's to say she'll be in the mirror that I smash? She'll be able to hide in all mirrors."

"So, we're not breaking into that place?" Piper had a look of hope in her brown eyes as she leaned forward to join in with the conversation.

"No, I'm gonna have to summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Why you?" Piper asked, a frown forming on her face.

"She'll come after me," Dean shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "There are still stuff I haven't told you guys since coming back to San Francisco. There's stuff no one but me knows, and that's the way it needs to stay. But it means Mary will come after me."

"What aren't you telling us, Dean?" Phoebe asked, compassion and empathy filling her eyes.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Dean threw his usual charming grin that told his cousins he wanted to stop talking about this. It was up to him to stop Mary, or the girl back at the house was going to die.

Dean and Phoebe rushed out of the car, telling Piper to stay hidden, and made their way across the road and the parking lot. While Dean checked out the alarm, Phoebe picked the lock on the door. It wasn't as hard as they expected it to be, and soon found themselves surrounded by mirrors—well, they didn't think it was that hard. What they hadn't realized was that by trying to override the alarm system, they had alerted police.

Phoebe quickly pulled out the piece of paper with the image of the mirror printed on it and shined a flashlight on it. Hopefully, the store hadn't sold it yet. They'd be in big trouble if they did. Deciding to save time, the two cousins split up and started walking around the store. It was Phoebe who shouted out to say that she'd found it—at least, she thought she had.

Dean rushed over to check the picture against the large, antique, wooden-framed mirror. Phoebe made a comment that it would look beautiful if it wasn't for it being connected to a ghost. She'd happily have put it in her room. It would have even suited the style of the Manor.

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Phoebe asked, throwing him an unsure look as he readied himself. He had to do this, though. There was no ifs or buts about it. Saying the name twice, he picked up his crowbar he'd pulled out of the car and said it the third time. It was time to see the bitch finally.

Lights surrounded the room, making it clear that someone was pulling up outside. Maybe it was Piper warning them that there was someone coming.

"I'll check that out," Phoebe rubbed Dean's shoulder, "Just be careful. Smash anything that moves."

Dean just nodded his head, as Phoebe rushed outside of the shop. The eldest Winchester heard something and looked over at one of the mirrors that surrounded him. He really should have covered these extra mirrors up. It would have convinced the bitch to stay in her own mirror.

Phoebe stepped outside, hands up as she found herself facing two cops.

"Whoa! False alarm. I tripped the system."

"Who are you?" One of the cops asked, aiming a gun at her. She had to think on the spot, but grinned confidently.

"I'm the boss' kid."

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" One of the cops asked her, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm adopted." Phoebe grinned with a quick comeback. She just hoped that Dean would finish the job soon.

* * *

Dean smashed a mirror, sure that he'd seen Mary out of the corner of his eyes. All he knew was to look out for a blonde-haired girl in the mirror. He just hoped the noise didn't alert those outside that something was happening in here.

As he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he smashed a second mirror, "C'mon, bitch. Come into this one already."

Suddenly, Dean's reflection changed. It stood up straight, putting the crowbar down to one side. Dean frowned, look at his reflection strangely. That wasn't supposed to happen was it? No, wait, he remembered Phoebe saying something about Frankie's reflection in her premonition. Was this the form that Mary would take? Should he smash the mirror now?

Blood dripping from his eye stopped him in his tracks, especially when his breath became short. He grabbed his heart, dropping the crowbar as he panicked. He was too late and now she was going to kill him for his damned secret.

"It's your fault," the reflection told him, standing over his kneeling body, "You killed those twins. You could've stopped but you didn't. You just had to kill them."

* * *

"Like I said, I was adopted." Phoebe argued with the police officers, but they really weren't interested in her lies. She was not going to get out of this one.

"Hey!" Piper shouted, rushing over to behind the cops. Just as they started turning around, the middle Halliwell sister flicked her wrists and they froze on the spot, "Go back to Dean."

"Thanks, Sis!" Phoebe grinned, rushing back into the shop. She went straight to the back, listening out of the smashing of glass. Everything was silent, apart from the sound of Dean seemingly struggling to breathe. He was in pain, and that was when she saw him crumpled on his knees by the antique mirror.

"You didn't have to kill those kids, Dean. You know that," she heard the reflection tell her cousin, "You could have saved them. You keep trying to push that down, but you know you could have saved them. You should have saved them! You took it too far, and you're just like the monsters you hunt!"

Phoebe refused to listen to anymore. She wasn't sure what the reflection—she presumed was Mary's form when killing—was talking about but this was Dean's secret. He would tell them when he was ready. Seeing the crowbar on the floor, she knew there was only one thing to do right now. She needed to save her cousin, and to do that she smashed the mirror, shielding her face from the flying glass.

"Dean?" Phoebe crouched down next to her cousin, hoping that Mary hadn't won yet. Dean groaned and looked up at her, and that was when she noticed the blood dripping from his eyes, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean used her arm to help him stand up. They needed to get away from there right now and make sure Frankie was safe. Just as they started walking out of the store, they heard the sound of someone walking over broken glass. Dean and Phoebe turned with matching frowns, which turned to shock as they saw the young blonde-haired girl standing in front of them.

She wore the dress that she had been killed in, and looked at them with a murderous expression. She was out for blood—their blood. Both of them clutched at their chests, as she walked over to them.

"Mirror." Dean choked out to Phoebe, pointing over to the unbroken mirror next to them. Phoebe dropped to her knees, but pulled the cover off the mirror enough for Mary to see her reflection. By now she could feel her eyes bleeding and burning. They needed to do something or they were going to die.

"You killed them," Mary's reflection spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "You killed all those people! All of them!"

Mary dropped to her knees, as she started choking. Unlike her victims, the ghost melted into a puddle of blood; gone forever. Phoebe kicked out her foot, smashing the mirror as if not giving Mary a chance to come back to haunt anyone.

"I think we'll have like 600 years of bad luck," Dean chuckled, "Especially between this and Kali last month."

Phoebe chuckled weakly, nodding her head in agreement, "Let's say I don't think I would like that mirror in my room anymore."

"Hey guys!" Piper's voice interrupted their shared moment, panic filling it, "We need to go, I can't keep freezing these cops."

* * *

Frankie threw her schoolbag over her shoulder, as she stepped out of the SUV, "You really think it's all over?"

"I trust me brother," Adam nodded with a smile, "It's definitely over."

Frankie smiled and nodded her head. She was about to start walking to the house, when Adam's voice stopped her. He jumped out of the car, rushing over to look into her eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for your boyfriend's death," he offered weakly, "Sometimes bad crap happens. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Thanks, Adam," Frankie smiled weakly, "I'll see you at school?"

Adam winked and nodded his head, making his new friend smile softly. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek gently, throwing another thank you in there before walking into her house.

* * *

_Dean faced the two young twin girls, matching petticoats and red ringlets in their hairs. If only they were innocent girls. They were witches, and using their powers for evil. They'd already killed four people in the town. Many more were going to follow, and all Dean could do was bring an end to it._

_Aiming his trusty pistol at the first seven-year-old, it was like he'd turned off his emotion. He refused to think of the girls as girls. He refused to think of them as human. They were monsters and they needed to be stopped._

_With a fire of his pistol..._

Dean sat up in the bed with a start. The nightmares would never really stop, especially since becoming a witch himself. There was an option for those two girls. He'd now learned that they'd inherited their powers but didn't understand them; couldn't control them. He should have saved them and helped them, not killed them.

He knew after that he was becoming a monster. Even before he'd learned about his own powers, he'd had his doubts about killing them. Something in his head told him that he shouldn't have killed them. But it would be a secret he would take to his grave with him. Nobody would ever find out about the terrible things he did when he was getting too far into hunting; getting so deep that even his dad had been worried.

* * *

**If you haven't already, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it and I love continuing with this series. I've just written a full section that is original, and I can't wait to share it with you.**


	9. Episode 9: A Blast From the Past

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks to those who have newly followed/favorited it. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it.**

**I've had so much fun writing this lately, that I'm all the way up to episode 18. It's a shame that I couldn't get to episode 13 posted today, becase (spoiler) it's the one with Barbus and it's set on this day. But that was a little lack of planning and lack of time on my part.**

**Anyway, this is an episode that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. It's time for Melinda Warren to come back. By the way, I know in the show that Melinda Warren was burned at the stake and had her own jail cell, but I'm changing that. I want to stick to what really happened to the Salem witches because it was something that really annoyed me about the show.**

Episode 9: A Blast From the Past

Melinda Warren looked around her jail cell. She was not alone. Just weeks ago she had been shoved forcefully into an already crowded cell. Women and a few men from the small village of Salem were there, rounded up for being witches. Of course, most of the people here were innocent. Melinda knew who the real witches were, and those who had confessed had been spared the death penalty for now. They would surely get it at a later date.

Melinda had wondered about confessing her sins, too. But that wasn't an option. She had a daughter she needed to protect. She needed to keep her Prudence safe. Her father was dead, and she had raised the baby herself. The now-nine-year-old was currently with her coven, women out of town she could trust to keep her girl safe. But people would go after her. The man who betrayed her would go after Prudence if she confessed to being a witch.

Speaking of the man who betrayed her. Matthew walked into the jail cell, smirking at his former lover's predicament. Melinda had tried to tell others about his own secret, but they would not listen to her. Not now that she had been accused of witchcraft; especially not now that she had been found guilty of the time.

"Why did you betray me, Matthew?" Melinda asked, as Matthew grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the jail cell. They were on their way to her execution. She would hang for being a witch.

"You got what you deserve, witch." Matthew warned her, pushing Melinda down the corridor. Melinda tried to fight against him, but he was stronger than her without her powers. And he had her powers right now. He had not only turned her into the council for witchcraft, but he had stolen her three powers to use as his own.

"You never loved me?" Melinda asked, "All the passion. All the heat?"

"I had to make you trust me," Matthew grinned, "It was the only way to share your powers."

"Now you have them," Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "Why would you turn me in? You know I will hang."

"I had to keep my secret." Matthew closed the gap between them. Melinda looked behind him to see if anyone else was following. The guards—some of the other local people—walked past with their own captives, leaving Matthew and Melinda alone for the time being.

"You can keep your trinkets too." Melinda ripped the necklace that she wore around her neck, throwing it at him. The warlock in front of her just laughed at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll find another witch to give it to," he warned her, his smile turning sinister, "What about little Prudence? I wonder when she is older..."

"You will leave my daughter alone." Melinda warned, just as Matthew opened the locked. A little piece of paper sat there, catching fire as soon as the air hit it. The warlock quickly dropped the locket to the ground, glancing at Melinda with a shocked expression.

"What magic is this?"

"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me," she would not allow others to be put at risk from her family powers, "Outside of time, outside of gain. Know only sorrow, know only pain."

A wind picked up down the corridor, sucking Matthew up and into the locket. It closed on the ground with a snap, making Melinda smile. It would mean she would still hang, but at least others were safe from one warlock.

* * *

In the present day, Prue walked into her office, looking through some paperwork that she had been handed. It was all for some jewelry that was waiting for her on her desk. There was one item that caught her eye, and she couldn't wait to check it out. There was so much history to it, dating back to the Salem witch trials. The time period had interested Prue in the past, but now knowing her connection to the trials, she was even more intrigued.

As she touched the locket, she looked at the detail. It was beautiful. Not something anybody would wear, but a locket kept for those of higher status. Deciding to look on the inside, she opened up the item just as a wind picked up, slamming her office door closed.

It may have been a coincidence, but that was something Prue had decided against believing in since that fateful night in September. It had been just over three months since they had received their powers, and Prue had quickly learned from Dean that wind indoors with no windows open meant something; especially when it happened after opening something new and intriguing.

"At least, freedom!" A man's voice spoke, a voice that Prue didn't recognize. She looked up to see a fairly tall man with long dark hair standing in front of her. He wore clothes that looked like those from the 17th century, making Prue instantly feel uneasy about him being here, "The world has changed. What time is this?"

"Excuse me?" Prue asked with a frown. Nobody just showed up in her office and asked the time. She wanted to know how he is.

"Matthew Tate," the man spoke with a grin, "And if you freed me from that locket, you are a descendant of Melinda Warren."

Prue swallowed hard, looking into the man's dark brown eyes. He was so close to her now, and she could almost smell evil on him. It was a mixture of manure and ale. He just had to be against her, especially if he knew about her ancestor. Feeling like he was about to attack her, she squinted her eyes and watched him fly backwards across the room. He just laughed, thanking her as he stood back up.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now I have it," he smirked at her and squinted his own eyes. A chair moved towards Prue, connecting with her and forcing her to stumble back. Within a flash, he disappeared from the room. Prue didn't even bother questioning anything. She just ran straight to the door, but he appeared in front of it before her, "I'm right here."

"How did you do that?"

"I can share your power but you can't share mine."

"What do you want?"

"I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back," he grabbed her shoulders hard, looking into her eyes, "Defend yourself. Stop time."

Prue cursed at herself for saying anything, but she was saying the words before she could stop her, "I can't."

Matthew glanced at the desk and then back at Prue with an evil grin, "So there are more of you and your family name is Halliwell.

"Prue?" The voice of her boss called out from the other side of the door, "Are you okay in there?"

Matthew laughed before using Prue's power to break the window glass and jumping out of the window. Prue got to the window, just in time to see Matthew float to the ground, as if he had just stepped off the curb. There wasn't a mark on him. He just walked away, into the staring crowd.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Andy just couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, his partner Darryl was the one that couldn't believe the actual story. Andy just couldn't believe that it was once again connected to Prue Halliwell, and he knew exactly why. Once she had told him her secret, everything had started to add up in his head. All those mysterious disappearances and the way she was at crime scenes or knew about items that only the police should, they were all starting to make sense.

Now, there was a guy telling him that a man had fallen the 12 storeys and just walked away. Andy looked up at the broken window, knowing that it was his girlfriend's office. What trouble was she going to be causing now?

"So, let's find out whose office that is."

"I already know," Andy walked towards the building, "It's Prue's."

* * *

Dean sat at the coffee table, reading through the newspaper before he went to work. He just couldn't help but grin at the conversation behind him. Piper was trying to subtly find out whether the handyman would like to go out on another date with her—well, they never really got their first date because Piper refused to believe drinks at her workplace was a date and they'd not really spoken about it sense.

She was talking about something to do with crab, and Dean couldn't help but laugh. He loved his cousin, he really did. But she could be a nervous and shy person at times. Sometimes he just wanted to force the two of them together. Maybe Adam could use his powers to help in that. Would it really class as personal gain? Possible, since it was really to help his sanity.

"Could you pass the ratchet extension, please?" Leo now asked, and Dean looked up to see Piper nervously looking between all the tools. Just as she picked up a spanner, Dean got up and took the ratchet extension out, handing it to her with a smile.

"Here you go, Leo."

"Thanks."

"Will you go away?" she now asked Dean, pushing him towards the kitchen door, "Be right back, Leo."

"No problems."

Dean felt himself being pushed into the dining room, chuckling at the situation.

"You really need to stop hinting," Dean told her, shaking his head, "Men don't get hints. How many times do I have to tell you? And that guy...he's really not getting the hint. Just give him some of your crab already."

"Don't be disgusting!" Piper shrieked at her eldest cousin, as Adam walked down the stairs. Dean had actually meant the meal that she had been offering to make Leo, but he did have to laugh at how Piper's mind instantly thought his mind was in the gutter.

"When is he not disgusting?"

"Will you tell her to stop being shy?" Dean turned to his brother and then back at Piper, "Just ask the guy out on a date, already."

"What if he says no?"

Dean shook his head, growling with frustration. She remembered the 24 hours of the truth spell just as much as he did. Piper had asked him out and Leo said yes. Why was she acting like this now?

"It won't happen. You already know," Adam spoke for his older brother, "You've already done it once."

"But he doesn't remember," Piper sighed, "And apart from that, I've never...you know..."

Dean frowned as Adam laughed, "You've never asked a guy out before?"

"You're kidding!"

"Not on a real date." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Is Phoebe the only one on your side of the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, remember your biology, Dean?" Adam grinned, "It's next to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene. Phoebe did inherit that, just like you."

Dean patted his little brother on the back, proud of the comment. Piper just threw her hands up in the air and started walking back into the kitchen. Yes, she knew what Leo had said the first time but that didn't count. And getting a drink in her workplace because he'd come to apologize for something that he couldn't remember definitely didn't count.

"Well, part of the pipe is stuck," Leo explained, getting out from under the sink as the Halliwell and two Winchesters walked into the room, "I'm almost finished in here."

"Terrific," Piper grinned, "Can I get you some tea?"

Dean glared at his cousin as Leo commented how tea would be great. It was her chance to ask him out, and she was going to grab iced tea instead. Adam laughed, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal. Piper put the tea on the counter, just as Adam reached over for the cereal. The tea was accidentally knocked on the floor. Before it could hit, Dean flicked his wrists to freeze the whole thing.

"Leo?" Piper tilted her head to one side.

"Now's your chance to have your way with him." Dean grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Piper glared at her cousin, wondering whether he would ever stop trying to get these two together. Did he not have enough girls of his own to think about? Why was her relationship with Leo so important?

"Looks like a Kodak moment to me." Phoebe grinned, walking into the kitchen to see the frozen scene. Adam was just placing a bucket underneath the tea, just as the scene unfroze. The bucket caught the tea, making Leo jump. At the same time, Prue walked into the room.

"You guys, we are in serious trouble," Prue said, stopping in her tracks when she saw Leo standing in the room, "Uh, hi, Leo."

"Hey, Prue. Phoebe." Leo said, not even realizing that anything had happened in the last few seconds.

"Can we talk upstairs, now?" Prue looked at her two sisters and two cousins, making it clear that this was not up for debate. Dean raised his eyebrows, following Prue out of the room and dragging Phoebe with him. Adam gave a small wave, eating his cereal as he followed his brother and cousins. Piper gave an apologetic wave before following, too. Prue would never do this unless it really was serious.

* * *

Andy was getting nowhere with Prue's boss and colleague. They heard the scuffle in the room and the sound of the glass breaking, but that was all. It didn't really surprising him. Prue had a secret that she needed to keep, and she would do it in anyway possible.

"Prue went running out." The red-headed woman said, her voice nasally and annoying. Andy couldn't help but think back to high school. There were a few fake girls like her, always wanting the cutest guy on their arm. Thank God Prue had been so different.

"What did she say?" Darryl, Andy's partner now asked, taking notes about the situation, "What happened?"

"Nothing, actually," Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "She just left."

"She was quite agitated, too." The man now spoke, his voice calm and steady. There was a glint in his eyes that Andy couldn't quite work out. He'd seen it a handful of times in various people he had arrested. Not all of them were guilty of the crime they were arrested for, but they were always hiding something.

"She didn't say where she was going by any chance, did she?" Andy thought he would check, but he knew that he would be able to call her and find out. If he needed her to, she would explain things in her own time. Right now, she wouldn't have called as a way to protect him. Deep down he knew that. He just had to believe her.

Darryl finished with Rex and Hannah, while Andy started walking out of the building. He instinctively pulled his cell phone out to discuss things with Prue. He just needed a few answers, more to settle his own curiosity more than anything else.

"Maybe you oughta ask the captain to assign somebody else." Darryl offered as they reached the elevator.

"Maybe," Andy nodded his head. He knew that this would be a conflict of interest, "I'm not sure where Prue and I are at the moment, but there is conflict. You're right. That's if you want me off the case."

"If you can keep a level head, I'm fine with it," Darryl shrugged his shoulders, "I trust you partner."

"Then I'm fine with this." Andy smiled at his partner, grateful for letting him stay on.

* * *

On the other side of town, the Halliwells and Winchesters—all six of them—were now in the attic. It was the safest place to talk about the situation at hand.

"And he said his name was Matthew Tate." Prue told her sisters and cousins.

"And he knows we're related to Melinda Warren?" Sam asked, clarifying everything that had happened. One bad thing about living out of the manor now was that he missed the starts of conversations. He was only ever called in when it came to genuinely possible-dangerous situations.

"Well, me, yes. He looked at my desk plate and assumes only Halliwell," Prue nodded, "I'm guessing you guys are safe."

"Doesn't matter," Dean shook his head, his face stern, "It's our problem, too."

"Wait, is this the Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancester?" Phoebe asked, holding her hands up to try and backtrack on the conversation.

"The one hung for being a witch?" Piper asked, "The one who started this whole mess."

Prue nodded her head, going over everything that had happened in her office. While she told them all about him appearing out of the locket, she also discussed the feeling of his powers. They were strong, stronger than she'd ever felt before and stronger than her own. She couldn't even describe the way the fear made her feel. She'd been left frozen on the spot, especially when he had jumped out of the window and landed right on his feet.

She couldn't help but glance over to Dean. Out of all of them, he was more likely to have faced something like this before. Looking at him just in time, she saw him drop his poker face temporarily. There was a look of fear in his green eyes, making it clear to Prue that she was smart to be scared of this Matthew Tate guy.

"If it walks like a warlock, and talks like a warlock…" Phoebe was far too calm in the matter for Prue's liking, especially after seeing that glint of fear in her eldest cousin's eyes.

"He's powerful and he means business," Prue warned her sisters, "And he wants all three of our powers."

"Can I see the locket?" Phoebe asked, holding her hand out. It was clear that she was not interested in asking for permission, just doing it to be polite. There was no reason for Prue to hold it back, so she handed it to her youngest sister.

Prue started discussing about keeping her sisters safe, when she saw Phoebe gasp and her shoulders raise.

_Everything hit Phoebe quick and hard. She watched as Melinda Warren stood in the dark, dim, dirty corridor, facing Matthew Tate. He was suddenly sucked into the locket, it closing with a clasp._

Phoebe looked at her sisters and cousins, as they watched her expectantly.

"I think Melinda put him in there."

"You saw the past?" Adam asked, surprise evident in his brown eyes.

"But we only see the future." Sam shook his head, knowing that despite their powers working differently, they still had the same one.

"I saw her put him in there, Sam." Phoebe nodded her head.

"Well, we knew our powers could advance, right?" Piper shrugged her shoulders, "They grow and evolve. Maybe that's what is happening to Phoebe right now.

"I hoped I'd fly." Phoebe screwed up her nose, making the others in the room chuckle at her comment. Trust Phoebe to come out with something like that.

* * *

While the two sets of cousins discussed their situation and their ancestor, Matthew Tate was searching for anyone with the name Halliwell. It was a large world now, and there were a few Halliwells in the city of—well, he wasn't even sure where he was.

Everything had changed. He'd noticed that as soon as he jumped out of the building. For a start, he was many windows high. Nothing from 1692 had been like this. Other buildings were taller than the one he'd jumped out of, some of them with intricate designs at the top. They could not have been made by man. Magic had to have been involved.

Speaking of magic, he came across a number of strange carriages. They had wheels and seemed to run without anything pulling it. They were loud. The whole place was loud and disorientating. But that didn't stop Matthew from finding the first Halliwell.

_Halliwell Rossen and Haas_

That was the name of the company. He soon found out that it was a law firm, making him smile. He could deal with lawyers. He'd always dealt with lawyers and judges in Salem, not that they had many. They were more created and elected by the townspeople, but Matthew had always gotten on the right side of them. He knew how to butter them up just right.

"They want to countersue? Fine, bring it on. I'll eat 'em alive. Plus we can double bill and get away with it," Arnold Halliwell said, just as Matthew appeared in the office in the blink of an eye. He loked up at the man, frowning, "Excuse me."

Just as he hung up the phone, Matthew asked, "Are you Arnold Halliwell?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" he asked, still wondering how the guy even got into the room. Had his secretary let someone in without tell him? That wasn't like her, "Robin Hood?"

Suddenly, Arnold was thrown backwards against the wall. Nothing was touching him, but he could feel an invisible pressure on him.

"Tell me where your sisters are." Matthew told him, making Arnold confused.

"What sisters? I'm an only child," he shook his head, "Let me go or I'll sue you…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Matthew, clearly realizing that he was not going to get an answer, twisted his hand. A loud snapping noise echoed around the room, as he shook his head. Lawyers had not changed at all.

* * *

Phoebe grinned, looking at the picture in the Book of Shadows. It was a painting of the woman who had started their magical lineage. Melinda Warren.

"I was right," Phoebe grinned, "It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful?"

Prue and Dean looked at the painting, and Dean couldn't help but smile. The green eyes stood out at him.

"She looks like Aunt Mary, huh, Dean? Just green eyes instead of brown." Prue nudged her eldest cousin, making him nod his head. She certainly did. It was clear from this one picture that his mom could definitely be related to this woman in some way.

"And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal," Adam read from the Book of Shadows, shivering without really wanting to, "I wouldn't want to be him."

"Don't break a witch's heart." Dean smirked at his little brother, almost as if it was a lesson he had to learn soon. One thing that Dean wasn't was subtle, and Adam knew that he was talking about Aviva.

"We're not dating, Dean." Adam rolled his eyes, making it clear that the once-gothic chick was just a friend. A good friend, too.

"That must be what you saw, Phoebs." Piper offered, glancing through the passage on her ancestor.

"And I let him out early," Prue sighed, feeling comfort in the flannel clad arm that wrapped around her, "Great."

"It's okay, Prue," Dean comforted her, "You had no idea what that locket was supposed to do."

"Yeah, but we gotta act quick to get him back in soon," Piper sighed, "The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line."

"That would be all of us." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. Would they get a normal week anymore? He was starting to think not quite.

"Well, take a number," Dean chuckled, "There are plenty of other creatures and likely hunters after us right now."

Prue was scared, though, still remembering that fear. Subconsciously, she recoiled into Dean's body, seeking out more comfort after she'd stupidly opened that locket. Why didn't she read the Book of Shadow in first? She should have read about this locket and recognized it as soon as she saw it. The grip around her tightened, and Prue couldn't help but feel grateful for it.

"What do we do?" Adam asked, and Piper quickly jumped in with the suggestion to hide. That would likely be the sensible option, but they all knew it wasn't a realistic one. They needed to figure out why that locket was on her desk in the first place. It was suddenly clear that someone wanted him released from that locket to get rid of the Halliwells and Winchesters.

Leo was watching the news in the sunroom, when Dean walked in with his two eldest cousins. His brothers and Phoebe had remained upstairs to find out more about Melinda Warren and Matthew Tate. They would need to spread themselves if they wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, Leo," Dean grinned, glancing back at Piper. She was clearly blushing at the idea of the handyman still being around the house, "What are you still doing here."

"Erm, I was just looking at this doorframe here," Leo pointed towards the frame, before pointing at the TV, "Hey, Prue. Your work's on the news."

The trio couldn't help but turn their attention to the TV, as the reporter told the world about the man who had fallen 12 storeys and then got up and walked away. Dean's heart rate rose, as he glanced at Leo nervously, looking for any sign that he believed something suspicious was going on and that they had something to do with it.

"We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent." Prue sighed, rubbing her eyes. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the use of the I word again, but his laughter left when Piper pointed out Andy. _Great, just great_, Dean thought to himself.

Since Prue had told Andy about being a witch, he was starting to put two and two together. Technically they were still together, but Dean was waiting for the day that Andy would breakup with her and tell the world their secret. Part of him wanted to believe that they could trust their childhood friend, but there was always those niggling doubts that were haunting him more and more. Just one wrong move and he knew they would have hunters on their case. He was waiting for the day.

"Andy's here!" Phoebe shouted out through the house, saying that she'd get the door just as the doorbell rang.

"I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe." Andy didn't sound like he was going to let any of this drop. Dean could tell that he was angry—or maybe just frustrated. Frustrated they could deal with. They just needed to work around how their lives would always mix into his business.

"She's not here, Andy," Phoebe lied, "She's at work."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Prue, waiting to see if she would go out and stop her sister. They would need to discuss this eventually. There was no need to keep something like this from him.

"No, she's not."

Prue sighed, and walked out of the sunroom into the hallway, "I'm right here."

"Prue! When did you get home?" Phoebe lied, unconvingly, as Prue walked over to the door. With one stern look, she convinced Phoebe to leave them to talk.

"What can I do for you, Andy?"

"Want to tell me how the guy fell from your office and just walked away?" Andy asked, "What am I dealing with?"

"You better come in." Prue stepped to one side, allowing her police boyfriend into the house. Glancing over at the sunroom, Dean and her sisters watched with Dean giving her a small nod of approval. She knew that she needed to help Andy explain all this and deal with it if she wanted to protect her secret.

"So, what am I dealing with?"

"A warlock," Prue admitted, "Like Jeremy, Piper's ex-boyfriend. Although, this guy is a lot more powerful and he's sort of stealing powers."

"How do I take him down?" Andy asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Prue shook her head, frustrating Andy even more. Groaning deeply, Andy rubbed the back of his neck and all Prue could do was play with her hands nervously.

"I'm struggling with this, Prue," Andy sighed, "I want to understand and I don't want you to change who you are. I understand that you protect people, but I'm really struggling."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do know," Andy shook his head, "I don't think you know what it's like for me. There's this whole different world and there's nothing I can do. You've got to give me something. There has to be something that I can do to keep people safe. This isn't just about the guy jumping from your office, now. You know a man matching the same destruction killed a lawyer named Halliwell?"

"A lawyer?" Dean questioned, walking into the living room, making it clear that he was eavesdropping. The two cousins shared a concerned and scared look, Prue's face paling when she heard about the name.

"Yeah, Arnold Halliwell," Andy nodded, "You heard of him?"

"No, but the name Halliwell…" Dean sighed and looked at Prue, "You know he'll search for anyone with that surname. He's after Piper and Phoebe."

"I know, but what can we do? Go after everyone with the surname Halliwell?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "He has no idea that Winchester is the family name, too. I can go and…"

"You're not going alone, Dean." Prue warned.

"I'll go with him." Andy offered, looking over at Dean making it clear that this was not a request. Dean wanted to argue, but maybe it would be better for them to get Andy out there. It wasn't like humans didn't go up against demons and supernatural creatures, anyway. When he was a pure hunter, he was human facing all sorts of creatures. His dad was still out there, with no magic to protect him.

"You learn quick?" Dean asked, entertaining the idea. Prue's shock told him that she was against this, but he would explain his rationale later.

"I'm a cop, Dean. How different can this be?"

Dean's lips curled into a nervous smile at that comment. It was very different, but being a cop would help. He'd ran into a few cops over the years who would make good hunters if they ever wanted to truly believe in the supernatural world. Hell, his dad was a marine first.

"You know it isn't a good idea for the two of you to go alone," Prue shook her head, "You'll need more protection."

"It's not like we can use our powers against this guy, Prue," Dean sighed, "It's going to be weapons and that's all."

"You can't use your powers?" Andy asked, with a frown. The confusion was quickly turning to concern, as he realized that there had been a battle already, "What did he do to you, Prue?"

"It's okay," Prue shook her head with a soft smile, "I'm…I'm okay. I used my powers against him and that's how he's sort of taking them. Sharing them, he said. Our powers then become useless against him."

Andy groaned again as he realized that this wasn't going to be so straightforward. They needed to protect other people with the name Halliwell, without having to use powers to stop him.

"Look, there are innocent people out there who need some sort of protection," Dean argued, "I'm going out and I will teach Andy as much as I can."

"Keep him safe, Dean." Prue pleaded with her blue eyes, worry crossing her face.

"We may have an idea," Phoebe offered now from the doorway, as she looked between the three people nervously, "We could do with someone who's done this before, right? Like Melinda Warren?"

"Yeah, if only you could power up your flux capacitor and Back to the Future this thing." Dean rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't already thought about that help. It would have been great if she'd written something about how to put him back in the locket.

"Well, Sam thinks he knows how to do it," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "That's if you two don't mind losing a bit of blood. And then you and Andy can go off to protect innocents."

Andy watched the six witches sitting around the small table nervously. Candles sat around with other items and a small metal bowl in the middle. Dean held a small double-edged dagger that sat with the ceremonial items from Grams' stock.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts about this?" Piper asked, looking around at her sisters and cousins. She could see from the look on Sam's face that she was not alone, and Dean wasn't the biggest fan.

"We don't really have any other options." Adam pointed out with a sigh, but Dean couldn't help but make a crack about raising the dead. _The dead should stay dead,_ his father's voice always rang out in his mind. It was one of the lessons he'd learned early on when dealing with witches raising their deceased loved ones, and he saw just why they should stay dead.

"She will come back as a real live person," Sam sighed, "I double checked this. She'll have her powers, too. Our powers."

"So, what's the knife for?" Piper asked, pointing at her eldest cousin, who gripped the dagger tightly.

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood." Phoebe pointed out.

"It should only need one of us, but I figured that the six of us together would be more powerful." Sam now quickly explained.

Dean sighed, and sliced the palm of his hand with the dagger, hissing as the sharp pain went up his hand.

"It doesn't need that much!" Adam's eyes widened, taking the dagger from his brother and stabbing his finger a little. Dean just rolled his eyes, dripping his blood into the pot while Adam passed the dagger to Sam. The youngest Winchester squeezed his finger to let a couple of droplets of blood drip in. While they did this, they talked between them.

"Hey, remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever and not just sisters?" Phoebe looked at her two sisters, wincing as she stabbed her own finger to let the blood drop.

"I remember," Piper moaned, "My finger got infected."

"Speaking of, you better clean that out, Dean," Prue warned her eldest cousin with a look that told him not to argue. She took the knife, stabbed her finger and then held the dagger to Piper, who refused to take it, "How are you going to cut yourself without the dagger?"

"I'm not." Piper shook her head adamantly. Prue and Dean shared a knowing look, as the other three chuckled at the situation. Sam couldn't help but throw a smile to Andy as he chuckled along with them, "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Evil beings have blown up in our attic…" Sam pointed out.

"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes…" Phoebe now chuckled.

"And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, joining in with the two. Piper wanted to back out, but she knew she couldn't when her sisters and cousins had gone through with it. One thing was certain, she was not about to do it herself.

"Okay, just cut my finger." She held out her hand and closed her eyes, missing the look between her elder sister and cousin. Prue held out the knife for Dean to carry out the task, which he did with too much pleasure. Sam placed the locket into the pot, just as Dean squeezed some of Piper's blood into the bowl.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood…" Phoebe started, and then looked at the others for them to join in.

"Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother." All six said.

"We summon thee."

Stardust floated up from the bowl, around in a circle between the six cousins. It moved through the air to one side, where a blonde-haired woman appeared in front of them, dressed in the clothes that she had been hung in.

"Oh, blessed be." The woman spoke, as all seven standing in the room looked in awe. The spell had worked.

* * *

Shortly after welcoming their ancestor, Dean made it clear that he had to get out. He and Andy needed to help protect anyone with the surname Halliwell, and there were far too many of them. Luckily, Andy had sent a message to Darryl to say that there may be something to do with the family name, so he could take care of most of them.

"You won't snitch on me if I take some of my own weapons, will you?" Dean asked, watching Andy carefully as they got out of the house.

"That depends," Andy chuckled, knowing that there was little he could do or say without the family secret being let out, "You got permits?"

"Not quite."Dean shook his head.

"They got serial numbers?"

"Not exactly," Dean shook his head, "And they're not all from this country."

Dean opened up the trunk of his Impala and lifted the false bottom. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle at Andy's paled complexion. Maybe this wasn't something he should have shown a San Francisco detective.

"Please tell me you don't use all these." Andy sighed.

"Not all the time," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "And not on humans. Only creatures and evil things. And possessed humans."

Dean pulled out a couple of handguns and some silver rounds. He'd take his chances that they would work. He knew that rock salt did nothing against Jeremy, so probably wouldn't against Matthew. Shutting the trunk of his car, Dean turned to Andy.

"We good?"

"We are far from good," Andy shook his head and walked to his own car. The eldest Winchester cousin rushed after him, "If it wasn't for knowing your secret, I'd book your ass."

"I know, but you know our secret," Dean grinned, "Has Prue told you about my life before here? My hunter life?"

"There's more?" Andy groaned, getting into the car making Dean chuckle nervously at the remark. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Back in the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe was finding a dress to fit her ancestor, while Melinda looked around at all the trinkets in the bedroom. She started to unzip a beautiful black dress, when Melinda panicked.

"Do not…do not rip the dress to make it fit me."

"I'm not ripping it," Phoebe smiled, showing her the zipper, "It's called a zipper, see." She pulled the zipper down, while Melinda looked at it in awe asking about the witch that had made it. While she played with the zippers, Phoebe couldn't help but talk about how wise witches found ways of blending in.

Melinda pulled the dress on, smiling at the softness of the material, "Oh, what sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one." Phoebe smirked.

"Oh!" Melinda allowed her predecessor zip up the dress, still feeling the soft material, "Did it take you long to make the dress?"

"Make it? No, no, I bought it." Phoebe smiled, mentioning credit cards when Melinda commented on the fact that they must be rich. Oh how times had changed.

"Melinda, you look great." Piper smiled as the two elder Halliwell sisters walked into the room. The younger Winchester brothers were close behind them, shifting nervously in the hallway.

"Thank you, but how do you keep your legs warm?" Melinda couldn't help but note how the dress stopped above her knees and glanced back at her own full length, heavy, itchy dress.

"They drink coffee." Sam smirked at his ancestor, just as Leo walked into the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Leo widened his eyes, seeing the blonde-haired guest in the bedroom, "I let myself in and it didn't occur to me."

"Leo, it's okay. This is uh…" Piper was stuck for an explanation. Dean was the one that came up with them quickly.

"Another cousin." Adam grinned, hoping that he wouldn't ask for more information.

"He's fixing our plumbing." Piper smiled, grinning when Melinda glanced over at Leo with curiosity. Phoebe quickly grabbed Leo and told him about other problems around the house.

"Plumbing?" Melinda questioned, with a confused frown, "What is plumbing?"

As Prue motioned them all out of the room, there was a spark between Leo and Melinda. As she recited Shakespeare, the Halliwells and Winchesters started to feel more nervous. The last thing they needed was her to build a bond with someone in this time.

"He is a treasure, Piper." Melinda smiled knowingly to the middle Halliwell sister, something that the others certainly did not miss.

* * *

Matthew was still on the trail for the other Halliwell sisters. He knew that the powers had to be with women, but people in this town were not forthcoming with information. As he looked up at yet another dead Halliwell, he frowned. There had to be an easier way.

It was then that he was visited by two warlocks. They didn't have as much power as him, but they were powerful enough. And they were from this time; that was the most important part. They could help him. It unnerved him when they made it clear they knew him.

"We're the ones who gave the witch the locket." The well-dressed male warlock answered. Matthew glanced across at the female warlock, with unnaturally red, curly hair. How did the people of this town not hang her for her clear use of magic?

"We have the answers you need." the woman spoke.

"You need us," the man smirked, "You're new in town, new in time. You need help to live in this century."

"I want Melinda Warren's children."

"So do we," the woman now spoke again, her voice high-pitched and quite annoying, if Matthew did say so himself, "We can help you find them and then you can have their powers."

"How did you find me?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to one side, "You must have a lot of power, but I can't sense it."

"It's called detective work," the man said, "You're leaving a trail and it won't be long until the police come here. Come. We must leave now."

* * *

Melinda fingered the locket while Prue fastened it around her neck. She thought back to the last time she had this, wishing that things could have been differently. Oh, how she longed for things to be different. The remaining Halliwells and Winchesters watched her carefully.

"Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they hung me for being a witch."

"Why didn't you save yourself?" Adam asked, not really understanding when she could have used her powers to escape the hanging and gotten out of town.

"I had a daughter," Melinda sighed, as Prue sat down at the dining table next to her. She smiled across as the eldest Halliwell, "Her name was Prudence and she meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would have hung, too. I got my daughter out with my coven, but I didn't want them going after her. So, I thought accepting this and praying my daughter would be safe would be the best. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must have worked if you are all here, now. You are all my line?"

"That's what they tell us," Piper smiled, "We sometimes wonder about Dean." Melinda mistook Piper's joke as a serious remark, her green eyes growing in shock. Adam laughed, as he told Melinda that it was all a joke. Dean was definitely Mary Winchester's son.

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?" Phoebe asked, a tear threatening to fall. Melinda didn't miss the look in each of her predecessor's eyes, locking with Adam's.

"You didn't know your mother?" She asked him, but it wasn't really a question. Despite this, Adam shook his head and told her how he was a year old when his mother died.

"I can't change the past," Melinda spoke, almost apologizing for the situation, "But I think I can protect the future." It was only then that she realized just how many powers Matthew currently had. She explained the power of blinking—his form of teleportation—and then went on to say that his own power was to copy others'. Rather than using his powers for good, he started stealing others and he already had Prue's just by her using them.

"You should not have let your cousin go after him alone," Melinda warned Prue, "Or let your mortal boyfriend go with them."

"Dean doesn't really give people a choice," Sam explained, "He's a shoot-first-ask-questions-later kinda guy."

"And he is the hunter as well as a witch, am I correct?" Melinda asked, looking at the middle Winchester for confirmation, "I never thought my line would be tainted with hunter blood."

"Tainted?" Phoebe asked with a frown, feeling the need to defend her eldest cousin since he was not here to do it for himself.

"Hunters kill witches. Dean must have told you that."

"He was worried when we received our powers," Piper agreed, "He regularly worries that hunters will come after us. But what do you mean tainted? You say like it is a very bad thing."

"Dean and Dad…"Adam spoke up, "They hunt things that harm innocent people. They save people, and his knowledge saved our asses when things have come after us."

"I do not mean to…" Melinda started, but closed her eyes as she thought about the best thing to say now, "I just have bad experience with hunters. The town council was full of them. I know they can be good, but they do not like witches. They believe our powers unnatural, even when we have not made a deal with the devil. I have never sold my soul. I would never risk my line."

"We know," Prue nodded her head, "Maybe times have changed. Not all hunters are that bad."

"I guess I will have to believe you," Melinda nodded and glanced at Sam and Adam, "I do not mean your brother or father any offense."

"Our mom and grandfather were hunters, too," Sam pointed out with a smirk, "You can blame our Grams for tainting your line."

"So, how do we take care of Matthew." Piper quickly asked, trying to diffuse the situation. She felt uncomfortable seeing the glares from Adam, the confident smirk from Sam and the shock and disgust in Melinda's brown eyes.

Melinda looked at her great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter with soft smile, "We curse him back in the locket."

* * *

Andy and Dean reached the warehouse but it wasn't in time. The owner, the man with the surname Halliwell, was hanging up on one of the higher shelves. The poor guy was dead before they had even reached their destination.

"I guess we know where he's been." Dean sighed, as Andy walked away to call the murder in. He would need to get out of here with Dean, though. The following of people with the name Halliwell was already suspicious enough. Prue's cousin being there would raise far too much. It wasn't only Andy who had been getting suspicious of the two sets of cousins.

"So, who's next?" Dean asked, glancing over at the detective.

"You really think he'll go after someone else?"

"How did you get to be a detective with questions like that?" Dean asked with a laugh, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders and pullng him back out of the store, "He's not going to stop until he finds Piper and Phoebe—or until he finds out that he can come after me, Sammy and Adam."

"Well, we can't have that happening," Andy sighed, walking out of the hardware store back to his car, "There are police protecting others, though."

"They won't be much protection, Andy, and you know that."

Andy decided now was the time to start asking questions. It seemed that Dean would give him straight answers when he asked questions. The eldest Winchester brother wouldn't dodge around the answers.

* * *

Melinda touched the book delicately with her fingers, the embarrassment of forgetting the ingredients for her spell gone. She caressed the leather carefully, amazed at the size of it now.

"Wasn't it always this thick?" Sam asked, confused at her statement. It's not like a book could get thicker, could it? He quickly decided to not ask that question. He had seen a lot of things over the last few months that he'd never seen before.

"Obviously, each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so," Melinda smiled and then looked up to her descendants, "Have you added anything?"

Phoebe and Adam started laughing at the idea, with how knew they were to the craft. It was only then that they realized that maybe they could make up spells and potions. Melinda smiled at their naivety, her motherly charm showing through as she explained that the book would grow as they do.

"Oh, here's the curse."

As Prue handed Melinda a pencil and some paper, the time jump showed through again. Melinda grasped the pencil, looking around for something to dip it into. Where was the ink?

"Just start writing." Prue smiled, as Sam chuckled at the situation. It wasn't that he thought Melinda stupid—far from that—but he couldn't help see the fun in them both teaching each other things.

"No ink?"

"No."

Melinda started writing, her eyes glinting with shock and happiness when it started working. It was only then that Piper pointed to the spell on the other page on that section of the Book of Shadows.

"Grams must've added this one."

They all looked at the "To Increase Patience" spell and smiled at the idea of Grams creating a spell for raising the six of them.

"We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe."

"I was not a troublemaker," Phoebe pointed out, "I was just…"

"A pain." Piper smirked.

"Anyway, I was nowhere near as bad as Dean," Phoebe pointed out, "We always said that we were freespirits."

"You were handfuls." Prue contradicted her sister with a smirk, hearing her phone ding with the incoming text message. She walked away, so not to confuse Melinda even more with the new technology of this world.

"You are Warrens," Melinda smiled, "It's a family trait, along with the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings; all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me."

"Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," Prue sighed, "Dean says that another Halliwell has been killed."

"Did he say what they're doing now?" Sam asked, clear worry in his brown eyes.

"I think they're coming back here. Dean admits that there isn't enough of him to get around all the Halliwells in town."

"Wow, so he can admit that he's not Superman." Adam joked, ignoring the confused look in Melinda's eyes. That would be something they would need to explain otherwise.

* * *

Matthew, now dressed in modern-day, very tight clothing, just stared at the portraits in awe. How had someone managed to create something that had no brushstrokes at the touch? It was impossible? What magic this world had.

He needed to stay focused. The two warlocks were explaining who his real targets were. He looked at the image of the first woman in the portrait—the woman he had already seen. There were two others—Piper and Phoebe, he had been told. They held the other two powers.

"But you don't have to go after them," the man said, "There are the Winchesters, too. They are from the Warren line."

"Winchesters?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to one side. The female warlock placed a photo of three men—clearly brothers—on the table.

"This is Adam," the woman pointed to a blonde-haired member of the family. He looked like the youngest of the three, "There's no point going after him. You already have his power, but you can kill him if you wish."

"I have his power?"

"He has the same power as Prue," the man now said. These three make up the Charmed Ones with their three female cousins, "Dean here has the power to freeze and this is Sam. He has the same power as Phoebe."

"The visions." Matthew nodded his head. He had been told of the prophecy, one that Melinda had spoke of just before she was hung. He was in the locket by that point, but the idea of six from the Warren line surviving angered him, but it did mean that there were two options for each of the remaining powers.

* * *

The family crowded around Piper and Melinda as they made the potion. Well, most of them did. Prue was looking out of the wndow, as Melinda explained how the curse would work. It would be very easy, but they would need all the ingredients.

"We've never done a curse before."

"Oh, I'm glad," Melinda smiled at the younger Halliwell sister, "They're not to be taken lightly."

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher." Phoebe moaned, earning a knowing look from her ancestor.

"I would savor my first gift before I move on to the next one."

"I see pictures," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "What's to savor."

"You see visions of the future and the past, as do you, Sam," Melinda explained to the two of them, "That'll allow you to protect and to heal."

"Speaking of visions," Sam frowned, "Do you know why mine and Phoebe's are so different? I get the craziest of headaches with them. Phoebe, well…she just touches things, gasps and that's it."

"Headaches?" Melinda smiled, "I used to get them. My coven said that it takes time for souls to get used to some powers. Visions are so strong. They can take a lot out of the body, and the headaches are simply ways for the body to get used to them. They are nothing to worry about, and they will lessen as time moves on. I would say it is the first time your soul has ever had visions, but Phoebe…I would say your soul has had them in the past."

She reached out, gently touching the cheeks of the two descendents with a soft smile on her face.

"Also, powers affect souls differently. I assume that Prue and Adam use their telekinesis differently."

"Yeah, erm, I use my hands and Prue doesn't." Adam nodded.

"But Dean and I use our powers in the same way." Piper pointed out.

"You may find your powers develop different over time," Melinda smiled, "It all depends on how far your souls have developed over time. I wish I could see how you all grow and develop."

The sound of the front door made everyone in the room jump, "We're home? Where are you?"

"In here, Dean." Prue called out, waiting for her cousin to rush in. The use of 'we're' suggested that he still had company; likely—and hopefully—in the form of Andy. The form of the detective rushing into the home confirmed her suspicions.

"Please tell me we have a way to put this warlock back in lamp, so to speak," Dean sighed, "He's killed another Halliwell."

Melinda watched the hunter-witch wearily, while Piper looked at the list and shook her head, "There's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant."

"The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl." Sam sighed, folding his arms and looking over at his brother. He could sense the tension coming from Melinda, and he assumed it was the knowledge that he was a hunter as well as a witch. The last thing Sam wanted was for all that to be brought up, though. Dean wouldn't take too kindly to their 'hunter blood' being spoken about in such a negative way.

"Why would that be a problem?" Melinda asked, tilting her head with a frown.

"They're endangered," Sam explained, "Certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore."

"Why?" She genuinely sounded hurt at the idea of creatures no longer being around.

"Deforestations, pollution...it's a long story." Phoebe waved the question off, as Adam wondered aloud whether there would be a spotted out at the zoo. Before they could get into what a zoo was, Prue offered to go searching for one, while Piper handled the herbs.

"I don't think you should go anywhere alone," Andy shook his head, looking between Prue and Piper, "Either of you."

"He already has my power..."

"All the more for you having extra protection," Dean agreed with the cop, "He might come back after you to get information about Piper and Phoebe, "I'll go with Piper. Adam, Sam? Either one of you want to go with Prue?"

"I'll go with you." Andy made it clear that it was not up for discussion, as Sam nodded his head at the idea of protecting his cousin. Prue wanted to argue, but she knew what was best for her.

"Let's go," Piper nodded, "I might actually have a problem getting out since I'm supposed to work the night shift."

"All the more for me to come with you." Dean flashed his pearly whites.

"I'll go too," Phoebe raised her hand, "Safety in numbers."

"No, so many of you can't go," Melinda disagreed, "Piper and Phoebe should remain in the house. If Matthew sees them and gets them..."

"How could Matthew even know about Quake?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders. It all seemed to make sense, if only they knew that on the other side of town Matthew had just learned about the restaurant that Piper Halliwell worked at.

* * *

Dean, Piper and Phoebe rushed into the restaurant together. Dean and Phoebe were in charge of getting the herbs, while Piper made up some excuse to get out of working that night. It would be safer for them both to get back to the Manor as soon as possible. Just as her sister and cousin left for the kitchen, a waitress stopped Piper to find out whether her 'sweetie' had found her.

"My what?"

"That guy with the British accent," the waitress shrugged her shoulders, "He called earlier to see if you were working today."

While that happened, Dean rushed through the kitchen, looking for the herbs that Piper had written down on a sheet of paper. Phoebe was about to grab one of them, when a man interrupted her movements. She instantly recognized him from her earlier premonition, and grabbed the first weapon she could find; a rolling pin.

"Dean!" Phoebe called out to her cousin. He walked up behind Matthew, his pistol already drawn. Matthew looked at Dean and laughed.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" he asked and wave his hand to one side. Dean felt himself leave the ground as if something had picked him up. The feeling of flying through the air was strange. It wasn't like falling or being pushed. It was like something still had hold of him the whole time. That feeling only left once he tumbled over a—thankfully—unlit stove. People in the room screamed, just as Matthew reached for Phoebe.

As he grabbed her, she was pulled into a promotion. There was no choice in the matter, and Matthew knew right away that he had won.

"Now I have your power," Matthew grinned, "I still Melinda is here. Good. She will die at my hand."

He pushed Phoebe backwards and then turned his attention to Dean, "Now you will give me your power."

Dean groaned, as Matthew stalked towards him. He fought everything that was telling him to freeze the guy. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't give up his power like that. Just as Matthew was about to grab him, the warlock stopped and yelled in pain. Grabbing his head, Matthew turned to see Phoebe standing behind him with the rolling pin in hand.

"You're not getting the last power." She warned.

"I will," Matthew smirked, "Eventually."

With that, he blinked out of the room, just as Piper rushed in, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Dean groaned, accepting Phoebe's help off the stove, "It was Matthew."

"He copied my power." Phoebe admitted, nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have come along. Piper and Dean could at least control their powers. Phoebe couldn't and that just led to him getting the last power.

* * *

"So, there is a spotted owl at the museum where I used to work," Prue explained to the group still in the kitchen, "It's stuffed, though."

"We only need one feather." Melinda pointed out, making Prue smile softly.

"That might keep it down to a misdemeanor," Andy smirked at his girlfriend, "C'mon, Prue. I can help you get in and out without trouble."

"Thanks, Andy." Prue smiled, making it clear that the thanks went deeper than him just keeping her company to get through this.

As Sam, Prue and Andy left the Manor, Adam hung behind to keep Melinda company. He also found it a good chance to learn more about being a witch and about his inheritance.

"Would you mind teaching me some of your potion making skills?" Adam asked her, walking over.

"I would love to, my child," Melinda smiled, "Will you teach me more about this world. Like these strange items here."

Melinda placed her hand on a blender on the workbench, and pushed a button. She screamed, jumping back as it turned on. Adam laughed over the loud whizzing noise, before turning it off for her.

"That's a blender," he smiled, "It chops things up quickly and helps us make smoothies, soups and all that."

Before Adam could say anything more or any questions could be asked, his cell phone rang. Melinda jumped at the sound, looking around for where it came. The youngest Winchester held up the phone with a grin, making his ancestor tilt her head to one side.

"What is that?"

"A phone," the 19-year-old replied, "It's Dean calling." He quickly took the call, putting it on speaker phone so the two could listen in.

"Adam, Melinda, you both need to be careful." Dean warned them.

"Dean? How are you in that?" Melinda asked with a frown, which deepened as both Adam and Dean chuckled at the question.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Matthew was here," Dean sighed, "He has Phoebe's power, so it's just me or Piper left. Erm, he got Phoebs' premonition, though. He knows Melinda is here, and he's after her. He could be on his way.

The sound of the front door slamming caught their attention.

"Ads?" Dean shouted from the other side of the phone, as Adam placed his cell on the counter and walked to the kitchen door.

"Prue? Andy? Sam?" Adam called out, "You guys back already?"

"Adam!" Dean shouted out through the cell phone, "What's going on?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Adam ignored his brother's question, walking out of the kitchen. A crashing sound could be heard on the other side of the door, and Melinda panicked.

"What's going on?"

"Please, get here soon." Melinda asked her descendents as she walked into the foyer, leaving the cell phone on the table.

* * *

"Damn it!" Dean sighed, hanging up on the call deciding it was useless. Something had happened at the Manor, and he needed to get back there. He put his foot down on the gas, and swerved through the small amount of mid-afternoon traffic gathering in San Francisco. Sometimes he really hated this life of being a witch—it put his who family at risk.

* * *

"You are useless to me," Matthew held Adam up against the wall without even touching him. The youngest Winchester grabbed his neck, feeling the invisible force tightening around him. It was like something was gradually closing around him, like a piece of rope or some other material. Not that he had ever experienced that feeling, but he could take a guess, "I have your power."

"Matthew, stop!" Melinda called out from behind the warlock. He dropped the youngest member of the family and turned his attention to the witch from his own time.

"We meet again."

"Yes," Melinda nodded, "And the sight of you still makes me ill."

"Funny," Matthew smirked, "The fact that I can now destroy your line forever makes you so much more appealing."

The two argued for a few minutes, while Melinda bought her family time. Her descendents had the curse, so it wouldn't matter what happened to her. They could still stop him from taking over the world; from getting everything he once wanted.

"The one with the feather," Matthew wanted to believe that she was lying, but she was a very smart witch, "Where is she now? Where's Prue? Tell me."

"She's at..."

"Yes?"

"The zoo." Melinda lied convincingly, just making it look like she had only learned of the place now. Matthew bought it, and made it clear that he would go after her and kill her right now. Then he would be back for the rest of them.

He turned to Adam before leaving, "Count yourself lucky. For now."

With that, he blinked out of the room allowing Melinda to rush to the youngest Winchester.

"You lied." Adam grinned up at her, with a sly look in his brown eyes.

"We need time." Melinda nodded her head, with a matching smile as she caressed his hair in a mothering way. She would do anything to keep her children and descendents safe.

* * *

Rex stormed into his office, glaring at Hannah from where she sat on his couch.

"You lost him." He stated. It was not a question, but an accusation that he knew was the truth.

"We've had this conversation before, Rex," Hannah glared at her fellow warlock, "Please stay out of my mind."

"Well, did he at least copy Piper's power?"

"Something happened in that restaurant," Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "He just took off and so did they."

Of course, that was the wrong answer. It meant she didn't know, and it was also clear that she had not followed anyone—she had left Matthew to leave the restaurant on his own mission. They needed him to destroy the Charmed Ones. He was the most powerful warlock in history, but he needed them to understand the world that they now lived in.

"Why don't you just follow him right now?" Hannah asked, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"I haven't mastered that ability yet," Rex admitted with a sigh, "We need Matthew to provide us with the Charmed powers, otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Make sure you find him now!"

* * *

Dean was the first to rush into the house. He had his gun drawn, making sure his cousins remained safe.

"Adam? Melinda?" Dean called out.

"In here!" Adam's voice came from the living room. Melinda had him sat on the couch, as he drank a glass of water. At the sight of the gun, her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighed, placing the gun back into his jeans, as Piper and Phoebe rushed over to their youngest cousin to make sure he was okay, "I guess you don't like guns. Prue and Piper don't either."

"I'm not the biggest fan." Phoebe pointed out, making Dean roll his eyes.

"I've never really seen one up close like this," Melinda admitted, "You know, with magic there is no need for them."

"Yeah, well, when you're a human against a creature, they work," Dean pointed out, "Are you both okay?"

"Matthew was here, wasn't he?" Piper asked, looking between her cousin and ancestor. When Adam nodded in confirmation, the three newcomers all had matching expressions of worry.

"He's gone." Melinda told them, grabbing Piper's hand to stop her worrying too much.

"He found us at the restaurant and copied my power," Phoebe sighed, disappointed still that she had not been able to control herself from getting that premonition, "He said he was gonna kill you and I was so..."

"I am safe, Phoebe," Melinda smiled softly, grabbing her hand now, "We do have to hurry, though. Did you get all the herbs?"

"Yeah, all we need now is the feather." Piper smiled, and was happy to hear that Prue and Sam were taking care of that.

* * *

Prue, Sam and Andy rushed out of the museum, feather in hand. Darryl was waiting outside for them, though, clearly suspicious of their actions.

"Morris?" Andy asked with a frown, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Darryl pointed out, "I traced your car here. Why did you call in a murder and then leave? What's going on?"

Andy didn't really know what to say, but he knew from this moment he was losing the trust of his partner. He couldn't tell him the truth, though. He couldn't tell him Prue's secret. Today was proof that magic couldn't be exposed. It was already dangerously close to being exposed, they couldn't do anything else to cause problems.

"Andy, I need to know what is going on?" Darryl sighed, "I need to know what you're getting into. What are you two into?"

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get home." Prue had panicked as soon as she saw Darryl, but the look in Andy's eyes told her that he wouldn't give their secret away. They were all stuck in a stalemate of sort as they faced Darryl.

* * *

While that happened, Matthew had made it back to Rex and Hannah. He needed to know what a zoo was and where Prue would be for that feather. He needed to stop them from carrying out the curse. One place he would not return to was that oblivion inside the locket. He didn't know what hell was like, but he guessed that it was something like the place he had been for over 300 years.

"They will need to return to their home for the curse." Hannah had pointed out.

"And you can get the power to freeze there."

"I've already tried," Matthew sighed, "They'd rather die than give me that."

Rex smirked and pulled a gun out of the drawer of his desk. Holding it out to Matthew, he dared him to try again. It was time to push just how far Dean and Piper would go to protect their line and their family.

* * *

Melinda, Piper and Adam stood by the stove. Phoebe just watched from the kitchen table, with a smile. How she wished Melinda would be able to stay to teach them more about their powers and the craft as a whole.

"All we need is the feather." Melinda said, after scooping some potion into a small pouch.

"What's keeping Prue?" Piper asked, just as Dean walked into the kitchen, "Anything?"

"She's not answering her cell," Dean shook his head, "I don't like this."

"Matthew has already copied her power." Phoebe pointed out, hoping that that would keep her eldest sister safe. There was also the fact that Melinda had sent Matthew to the zoo. The problem with Matthew is he could get through the streets of San Francisco in the blink of an eye. Hopefully, Prue was just stuck in traffic.

"Do you think it will be hard finding Matthew once we have the feather?" Adam asked, just as Matthew appeared in the room. Dean instantly saw the gun a bulge in the back of his jeans, indicating that there was a gun there. He reached back for his own, ready to use it if he needed to.

The warlock walked straight to Piper, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Your powers or your death."

"Piper!" Adam called out.

"Freeze me, witch!"

"In your dreams." Piper glared into the dark eyes of her attacked. She was not willing to give up the last power, just like Dean had refused earlier.

"I said freeze me," Matthew shouted, now pulling the gun out of the back of his jeans. Placing the gun at Piper's head, Dean did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Matthew, "Save yourself."

"Put the gun down." Dean warned, as Matthew just chuckled and then aimed the gun at Adam.

"Put yours down," Matthew glared, "Or I kill your brother."

Dean's nostrils flared, as he calculated what he should do. Just as he thought he was going to have to risk losing his baby brother—something he would never be able to let happen—Prue and Sam walked into the room.

"Save yourself!" Prue told him, catching Matthew's attention. He dropped his aim enough for Dean to fire off a round, hitting Matthew's hand. The gun flew out of Matthew's hand, as he screamed out in agony.

"You will pay for this." Matthew shouted, just as Prue used her own power to make a chair fly up into the air and hit him. Once Matthew was down, Prue was able to place the feather into Melinda's pouch.

"Freeze him now!" Melinda told Piper and Dean. Piper was the quickest, flicking her wrists so that the warlock came to a stop. It was the chance for Melinda to say the spell to put Matthew back to where he belonged.

Melinda held up the locket, "This needs to be for eternity. I do not suppose you know a safe place for this, do you?"

"I do," Dean nodded his head, "It's a day or two drive, but I know somewhere nobody but me or my dad will be able to get into."

* * *

"You want to wake up a judge for the sake of a feather?" Andy asked, rushing along the police bullpen with his partner, "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? He'll bust your rank. You'll be cleaning out parking meters for a living. You don't want that Morris."

Darryl stopped walking, and turned on his partner. The anger in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't going to let this go.

"It's not just that," Darryl shook his head, "Maybe I should wake the chief to tell him about your antics. You let her evade arrest."

"Because she took a feather," Andy laughed, "Look, I know you're pissed but..."

"I'm beyond pissed, Trudeau," Darryl shook his head, "What's going on? Ever since you and Prue started dating, weird things have been going on. You're covering for her for something. I thought it was just her cousin with the rap sheet. You can't use your position to protect her from..."

"I'm not protecting her," Andy sighed, "She's not in any trouble. She hasn't done anything, and neither has Sam. Dean—yes, he's not got the cleanest of rap sheets, but he's a good guy. Look, please, just trust me. There is nothing you need to worry about."

Darryl shook his head, but he had no choice. If he woke a judge now, he'd be in trouble. If he called the chief without proof that Andy was covering something, he'd be in the bad books. It was easier to let it all go, but Darryl made one thing clear; he was watching Andy closely from now on.

* * *

Piper rushed downstairs to see Leo in the foyer, "Leo. You're here. Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom." Leo offered, holding his toolbox up as if to prove that he was here for that reason and that reason only.

"Oh, now's not really a good time," Piper shuffled her feet, hating to have to ask him to leave, "We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like, tomorrow?"

Leo nodded with a smile and turned to walk out of the house. As Piper turned to go back upstairs, she heard Dean's words in the back of her head; those telling her to do something about this stalemate they were in.

"Hey, Leo?" Piper turned back around to get the handyman's attention, "Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is."

"I'd love to," Leo nodded with a genuine smile, "Give me a call."

With that, Leo walked out of the house and Piper couldn't contain the excitement that she felt. The nerves were gone, until she got to the top of the stairs to see Dean watching her with a knowing smile.

"It's about time," he told her, "What did I tell you?"

Piper rolled her eyes, but took her cousin's arm anyway as they walked up the hallway to the attic. It really was time to say goodbye to their ancestor.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked as the two cousins walked back into the room.

"Leo." Dean grinned with a wink, as they all sat down in a circle. Melinda was back in her own clothes from her own time, handing Phoebe the borrowed dress back.

"Why can't you stay?" Adam asked with his puppy dog eyes, "You can have the life that you should've had."

"This isn't my time, Adam," Melinda shook her head with a sigh, "This is your time. Your time with your brothers and cousins."

"We don't mind sharing." Sam shrugged his shoulders but Dean cleared his throat to make it clear that he was not happy with that idea. As much as their ancestor had helped, he didn't want her to stay, knowing how dangerous it could be.

"Dean." Prue glared at her eldest cousin.

"Your knowledge of this world surpasses theirs," Melinda grabbed Dean's hands, looking into his green eyes, "I was worried about your hunter blood, but I believe that will be an asset for you. Protect your brothers and cousins."

"Always," Dean nodded his head, with a small smile, "But these powers...I know I've heard that they're natural but..."

"I never once made a deal with the devil, Dean," Melinda smiled, placing her hand on Dean's cheek. She looked into his green eyes, softness in her own, "I would never do that to my children-to my descendents. These are gifts, not curses. Don't let your hunter background cloud your judgment."

Melinda then looked at each of the cousins, "You six give me great joy. I have seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women and men of strength and grace."

She then took Melinda's hand and held it to her heart, looking deep into the youngest Halliwell's brown eyes.

"Tell me what you see." Phoebe asked, softly, wishing that she could keep her ancestor here. There was so much that they could still learn.

"I see the future," Melinda smiled, looking among the group of witches standing before her, "Many more generations of my beautiful daughters and sons. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that."

She then placed the locket on and joined hands with Phoebe and Dean. The others joined hands together, as they released her from their time. Melinda disappeared in stardust, the locket dropping to the floor as the only indication that she had ever possibly been there. Dean picked up the locket, intending to keep his promise of putting it somewhere safe, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe held each other.

"I'm gonna miss her." Phoebe sighed.

"Me too." Adam nodded.

"Hey, we can always bring her back." Prue winked, laughing at the glare that Dean threw her. That was not going to be allowed under any circumstance.

* * *

**So, was the episode what you expected? I hope you enjoyed it. It was one that I was looking forward to writing. I know there weren't that many changes to this one, but I still think it was an important episode to include. Please review. Thank you! **


	10. Episode 10: Home Is Where the Spirit Is

**Hi everyone. Thank you for the feedback from the last chapter. I've managed to reply to the majority of you and it's great to hear your thoughts and opinions on the character development. I do want to say that I'm not just trying to put the Supernatural characters into Charmed. I'm joining the two different storylines together. Right now, I'm writing episode 19 and having so much fun with putting the Charmed Ones into the Supernatural world of the Yellow Eyed Demon. That episode has a lot of original writing, which is why it's going a little slower than others, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Anyway, it's time for episode 10. This is one of my favorite episodes from Supernatural and I just had to add it in. It's important for the brothers. So, a lot of "Home" might stand out in this.  
**

Episode 10: Home Is Where the Ghost Is

The Winchester brothers looked through another entry in their father's journal, finding out all about their mother's life before having the three of them. It was intriguing, dangerous and at times heartbreaking. Dean knew the life of a hunter wasn't always a happy one, but he never expected to read about some of the events that had happened in his mother's life.

"Do you think that was at the hands of a demon?" Adam asked Dean as Sam finished reading out the passage about their grandfather and step-grandmother's deaths. They'd died on the same night, under similar circumstances, and Dean couldn't help get suspicious.

"Probably," Dean sighed, "I am curious to find out who the guy is that dad was talking about. Can I see that for a minute, Sammy?"

The middle Winchester brother passed Dean the journal, just as he grabbed his head in pain. The blinding headache hit with little warning this time. Usually, they built up from a dull ache. But this time the pain came with a sudden burst of images.

Sam only got glimpses, but it was enough detail to know exactly where he needed to go. He watched as a young woman looked at a photo, crying. She was then interrupted by a girl, who couldn't be any more than six years old. The flashes continued as he watched the mom place a chair in front of the little girl's closet and went to unpacking boxes. Then there was flashing of lights and the chair started moving. Suddenly, the house went up in flames.

With a gasp, Sam was pulled from his premonition, only to see both his brothers looking at him with concern. The headache had disappeared just as quickly as it had come on. That was good news, right? Maybe his soul was finally getting used to this power. He had managed to get a handle on it quite quickly, after all.

"Sammy?"

"We need to go." Sam looked between his brothers.

"Go? Go where?"

"Now, Dean, I know you're gonna hate me," Sam sighed, not daring to look away from his elder brother's green eyes, "But we need to go home."

"We are home."

"No, home home—Lawrence," Sam bit his lip nervously, waiting to see how the eldest Winchester brother would take it, "Back to Kansas."

"Okay, random," Dean shook his head with a frown, "Where'd that come from?"

"I just had a premonition of a girl in our old house."

"But our house burned down." Adam pointed out, looking between his brothers. Dean's expression turned to one of sarcasm to a deep frown. He was slowly catching on that Sam wasn't lying or joking. This was real.

"Not fully," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous tell coming through, "It was rebuilt shortly after Dad got us out."

Slowly nodding to take it all in, Adam turned his attention back to Sam, "So, there's someone living in our old house?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "And I know this is gonna sound crazy but...the people who live in our old house—they're in danger. That premonition I just had. The house set on fire."

"The demon?" Dean's frowned deepened further, as he placed his dad's journal on the coffee table. Sam couldn't help but shrug uncomfortably; it wasn't really a subject they liked talking about. Sam didn't really like thinking back to that night that they got out of the house.

"So, let's go save her," Adam jumped up, "You wouldn't get a premonition if..."

"Just hold on, Ads," Dean shook his head and then looked at Sam, "You're telling me I've gotta go back home? Especially when..."

"When what?" Adam asked with a frown, looking between his brothers. There was a silent conversation between them, and finally Sam spoke up, his voice croaking.

"When we swore we'd never go back there. But, Dean, we have to check this out. Like Adam was gonna say, I wouldn't get a premonition if we weren't meant to help."

"Could we send the girls instead?" Dean asked, grumbling at the idea of driving to Kansas. It wasn't the drive, though. It was the destination.

"Dean, do you really want to send them when it could be _the_ demon." Sam asked, glaring at his brother. The brown eyes bore into him, and the eldest Winchester couldn't help but sigh defeated. No, he couldn't risk sending his cousins when it could be _the_ demon. The one that they had been after for almost two decades now.

"Okay," Dean finally nodded, "We leave first thing in the morning. I guess we better get some sleep. It's gonna be a long drive."

* * *

Piper looked across the table at her handyman. She loved looking into those beautiful green eyes. They were mesmerizing and calming.

"Piper, is everything okay?" Leo asked with a laugh, taking a bite of his steak. Piper shook herself from her thoughts.

"Sure, why?"

"You were staring."

"I was not." Piper waved him off, going back to her own food as she tried to hide her glowing red cheeks. As if he'd caught her staring. It had been hard enough plucking the courage up for this date, and now she'd been caught staring.

"I'm not offended," Leo mentioned, as he watched her eat, "I've wanted to look into your eyes all night."

Piper's cheeks glowed red again. She could feel the red hot burn radiating from them. In fact, her whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"Sorry to interrupt, Piper," Phoebe and Prue walked over to them. This was why Piper didn't really want her first proper date with Leo to be in Quake, but it had been the easiest option. She just knew her sisters would be there, watching her, "Dean text to ask if we can come home. All of us."

"Phoebe..." Piper sighed, flicking her wrists to freeze the whole scene. Frustratingly, she turned her full attention to her sisters, "What could Dean possibly need all three of us for? Is it a demon or warlock?"

"No, he said he has something to talk to us about." Phoebe held up her phone, showing Piper the text. It was vague. A little too vague for the hunter/witch.

"You stay here," Prue smiled, "I'll tell Dean that we'll fill you in later. Enjoy."

They were just about to leave, when Piper stopped them. They'd need to be here or else Leo would question where they suddenly disappeared to. As the scene unfroze, Piper didn't miss the disappointment flash across Leo's eyes, hearing that she would need to go home.

"Can you tell him that you will fill me in later?" Piper asked, looking at her big sister with a grin. Prue just nodded her head and pulled Phoebe out of the restaurant. As Piper turned back to face Leo, she could see the disappointment turn to worry.

"Are you sure you don't need to go?" he asked, "It could be important."

"And it could be nothing," Piper brushed her date off, "Dean can be a bit of a drama queen when he doesn't get enough attention. I swear, he's like a toddler. You'd never guess he was the eldest out of his brothers with how juvenile he can act."

As Leo chuckled, Piper masked the dreaded feeling. Dean wouldn't have asked all three sisters to come home if it wasn't important. He was the one who had pushed for her to ask Leo out on this date, and he wouldn't just get her to end it for no reason. But she would find out tomorrow.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

"Lawrence? They're going to Lawrence?" Piper asked her big sister, brown eyes wide at the idea, "Why would they go there?"

"Who go where?" Phoebe asked, bouncing into the hallway as she met with her two sisters.

"Dean, Sam and Adam," Prue answered and then turned back to Piper, "They just decided they needed to go back there." Prue couldn't help but glance towards the upstairs bathroom. The door was still slightly ajar. Phoebe tried to look around.

"But Dean and Sam have always said they wouldn't go back there," Piper shook her head, looking into the bathroom, "Leo's fixing the upstairs plumbing."

"Oh," Phoebe nodded slowly and then grinned widely, "Hi Leo!"

"Hi, Phoebe." Leo called back, and Piper motioned for them to walk away from the bathroom door. The only reason they were talking there was because Piper had been keeping Leo company while he worked.

"So, why are they heading to Lawrence?" Piper now asked, knowing they were out of earshot of their handyman. The last thing he needed to hear was all about demons and warlocks. Prue told her sisters as much as she knew, but Piper still didn't buy it.

"Dean and Sam have always said they wouldn't go back there." She repeated, making it clear that she never expected to hear that they were going to take a trip back to their childhood home; the one that burned down with their mother inside it.

"Why won't they go back where?" Andy asked from his place at the kitchen table, making Piper and Phoebe jump. He sipped his coffee with a laugh, making Prue smirk, too.

"Go back home. To Lawrence." Prue explained, making Andy nod his heading understanding why. He knew all about the Winchester fire of 1996. It still made him shudder at the idea, especially now that he knew the full story. One thing that Dean was good for was not sugar-coating stories. He didn't really like talking about his family history, but he had talked about the demon that his dad was tracking. It was enough to help Andy understand more about that house fire that really wasn't the accident the local authorities claimed.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked with a grin, looking between the cop and her big sister. Prue and Andy just looked at each other, smiling. Ever since last week with the return of Matthew Tate and bring Melinda Warren back from the dead, Andy had been much better in dealing with the whole magic thing and demons. It helped that Dean had talked to him, and Andy in turn had talked more to Prue.

Things seemed to be working out just right. At least, for Prue it did. Now if only it would for the rest of her family. She couldn't help but worry about how her cousins were dealing with having to go back home.

* * *

It had taken him 28 hours, but Dean had finally arrived to Lawrence. The whole time something inside of him screamed to go back to San Francisco, but he knew that this was something they needed to do. This family needed their help; needed their help right now. Sam wouldn't get a premonition for no reason, and he couldn't let anyone else deal with this if it was the Yellow Eyed son of a bitch.

"Are we here?" Adam asked, rubbing his eyes as he felt the car ignition turn off. He sat up from where he'd laid on the back seat, watching Sam and Dean. His two big brothers were looking at a house across the street, neither clearly wanting to make the first move, "You two gonna be alright?"

"Let me get back to you on that one." Dean finally spoke, not taking his eyes off the house. He still remembered the way it looked back when he was seven years old. That fateful night that everything changed.

"_Say goodnight to Adam, Dean," John Winchester said, lifting his eldest son up so he could say goodnight to the one-year-old. It had been the boy's birthday that day, and everyone was now tired out. At 6pm, everyone was ready to crash out and sleep, "You too, Sammy."_

_It was four-year-old Sam's turn now to ruffle the small amount of his little brother's hair with a quiet goodnight, and then he ran to the bedroom he shared with Dean._

_It was just a normal night. At least, that was the way it seemed._

_It hadn't taken long for Dean to go to sleep. He was completely drained from his baby brother's birthday party, and as much as he wanted to stay up, the sleep had won. When he woke, he wasn't really sure what time it was. All he could hear was his dad shouting for his mom._

What's mom doing?_ Dean wondered, and opened the bedroom door. Light from the hallway flooded through, making Dean squint his eyes. Putting his hands up to stop the light from hurting, he walked towards the sound of the shouting. It was coming from his baby brother's room, and there was heat; intense heat that Dean had never felt before._

"_Daddy?" Dean asked, innocently. There wasn't an answer, though. He tugged on his dad's leg, looking into the room that he could now tell was on fire. There was something on the ceiling—something his dad was looking at—but he couldn't make it out. It looked like a person, but surely that couldn't be the case. How could a person hang from the ceiling?_

"_Dean?" Now it was Sam's quiet voice behind him. Dean looked back, but held his hands out._

"_Stay back, Sammy," Dean warned, before turning back to his dad, "Dad?"_

_The next thing Dean knew, John had handed him his baby brother, "Take your brothers outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean! Go!"_

_He didn't need to be told twice. Gripping tight of Adam, he rushed down the hallway pulling Sam along with him. They rushed outside, and then stopped to look up at the room that was the nursery. It was lit wit gold, just hinting of the idea of a fire behind the walls. He wondered whether people had known, because he couldn't see any smoke._

_Just then, he felt an arm grab him as breaking glass deafened above him. He looked up just to see his dad's brown eyes staring down at him. They weren't angry, like he thought they would be for stopping. They were sad and he looked in pain._

_That was when he realized that John was on his own. His mom wasn't with them. He knew then that she'd been the figure on the ceiling. It wouldn't take the seven-year-old long to learn that demons were real and one had broken his family that night. He vowed as soon as he learned that demons would pay for that._

Dean was the first to get out of the car, but his two brothers quickly followed them. The only thought running through his head at that moment was what to say to the family they were about to intrude on. How did you just get into someone's house? There was only one way he could think of.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am," Dean started as a young, blonde-haired woman opened the front door, "But we're with the Federal..."

Sam cut his brother off, recognizing the woman from his premonition, "I'm Sam Winchester and these are my brothers Dean and Adam. We used to live here."

"Oh, hi." The woman smiled at the three men.

"We were just drivin' by and were wondering if we could see the old place." Adam now continued his brother's lie, ignoring the fact that Dean was clearly going to pretend to be a federal agent. What was he planning on using as an excuse to get inside the house?

"Winchester?" the woman asked with a small laugh, "That's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asked, clearly shocked at the idea that anything had been left in the place. While he hadn't been part of packing up—he and his brothers had been sent to one of his mom's uncles for a few days—he never expected John to leave anything behind. Maybe they were in a section of the house previously believed to be too dangerous to go in.

The woman walked to one side, offering the boys a chance to come into the house. They were soon introduced to the family. Jenny introduced herself, followed by the "juice junkie" Richie and six-year-old Sari. Sam smiled sadly at the young girl, recognizing her from his premonition, too. His heart broke at the idea of something happening to her. He vowed that it wouldn't. They would get this demon one way or another.

As they started talking about Jenny moving and how she was liking the new town, she couldn't help but find faults in the house.

"I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," she was so apologetic for putting the place down that she missed the uncomfortable, weak smile from Dean and the shift in Sam's gaze. Adam certainly didn't miss it, though. One thing he had over them was no memory of any of this place. He couldn't remember the fire or his mother; only the things that he'd been told by those around him. "This place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old," she went onto talk about how the wiring was dodgy and the lights always flickering and then the rats in the basement, "I don't mean to complain."

Dean was clearly not offended by the complaints. In fact, he was more concerned by the issue, "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually." She admitted, only to be cut off by her daughter.

"Ask them if it was here when they lived here." The six year old said, glancing between her mother and the three men.

"What, Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, baby, there was nothing in their closets," Jenny stroked her daughter's face gently before looking over her shoulder at the three Winchesters, "Right?"

"Right," Adam smiled, trying to hide the nerves. If Dean felt something off, then Adam would too. He'd been with Dean enough these last three months to know that things didn't just happen for no reason, "No, of course not."

"I wasn't dreaming," the girl spoke with far more maturity than her six years should have, "It came into my bedroom—and it was on fire."

Jenny missed the looks of shock on the Winchesters' faces.

* * *

"It's not the demon." Dean shook his head as they three brothers walked out of the house and back to their car.

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked, quickly following his brothers.

"The scratching and flickering lights are both signs of a malevolent spirit," Dean explained, "A vengeful one or a poltergeist or something like that. I've not gone up against many poltergeists, though. They're trickier and far more dangerous than a normal vengeful spirit.

"You don't think that that could be what killed Mom, do you?" Sam asked, turning to his elder brother. Dean shook his head, confident in his answer. His dad knew what had killed their mom. It was a Yellow-Eyed Demon. A son of a bitch that he was going after.

"We need to get them out of that house, guys." Adam now pointed out, earning nods of agreement from both his brothers. Now they just needed to find a way to do that.

* * *

Prue walked into the house later that night. It was quiet; a little too quiet. Knowing that Dean and Adam wouldn't be in the house for a few days made Prue feel uneasy. There was some sort of safety with at least the eldest Winchester in the house.

She started wondering how Jess would feel. Maybe she should have suggested Sam's girlfriend should have come to stay with them while Sam was away, especially since _the_ demon had been after her just the other month.

With a sigh, she placed her briefcase and unzipped her sweater. The small white and brown cat rushed over to her. It had been a while since she'd seen Kit in the house, and right now she was hissing at something behind her.

"Kit, what is it?" Prue asked, tilting her head as she looked behind. There was nothing in her line of view, but that didn't mean there wasn't something there. She remembered reading something in the Book of Shadows about cats being able to sense evil or see things on a different levels to people. Moving her hand in front of her, she couldn't feel anything.

_You forgot to unpack your briefcase,_ a voice told her inside her head, _You want to do it right now._ She never really thought anything of this voice, believing it to be her own thoughts and feelings. Throwing the sweater on the couch, Prue picked her briefcase up and placed it on the desk by the old piano. She unpacked it and pulled out a jewelled, expensive tiara. It was the one from a recent collection that she was appraising.

_That tiara is your date book. Just put it in your desk, like you always do._

She followed her thoughts, not clicking that she was really placing the tiara into her desk drawer. Closing it, she turned and started to make her way back up the stairs. It all seemed like a regular night for Prue Halliwell.

* * *

"Well?" Hannah asked from her place on the couch. She watched Rex expectantly, as he opened his eyes.

"Prue did exactly as I told her," Rex smiled, proud of himself, "You know, I rather like this new power."

"Are you sure she didn't see you?"

This new power had been gained thanks to a young witch outside of the state. Rex had decided they needed to steal powers as far away from San Francisco as possible, so they didn't draw too much attention to them. Astral projection was extremely useful, but Rex was only just learning how mcu. It was turning out perfect to get his hands on the Charmed Ones.

Their last attempt had failed. Matthew Tate had been put back in the locket, and their boss was certainly not happy with them. But they wouldn't fail this time. Rex was certain of that.

* * *

It was later that day that the three brothers walked through the door of their motel room. Dean had managed to work out a family room—two double beds and a single for Adam; it would be enough for a few nights. He couldn't help but feel like he was on a hunt when he walked through the door, though.

Every night had pretty much been a new motel room, usually some rundown place with questionable decor. This one wasn't too bad, but there was still that hunting feeling. Maybe it didn't help that he'd been on the road for over 24 hours, he needed to sleep but knew there was something supernatural going on. Now if only his dad was here. He didn't think it often, but he could really do with the man's advice right now.

"So, what do we do?" Adam asked, plonking himself down on one of the double beds. As Sam had already taken one, Dean pushed his little brother off the bed and threw himself on it. He couldn't help but let his eyes close. Maybe he should have let one of his brothers do some of the driving, but he just didn't trust them with his baby.

"We need to figure out what we're dealin' with," Dean mumbled, "When Dad and I did that, we'd dig into the history of the house."

"Well, we already know about the history of that house." Sam pointed out.

"How much do we know?" Adam now asked, "I mean, how much do you two actually remember?"

Sam sighed, looking over to his elder brother. He knew that Dean remembered a lot more than him, and it was stuff he preferred to keep to himself. The eldest Winchester brother remained laid on his front on the bed, looking away from the younger to, so it left Sam to break the silence.

"I remember the fire...the heat," Sam explained and then paused, "I remember Dean carrying you out the front door, dragging my butt along with him. He saved us both."

"You did?" Adam asked, looking over at his brother with a frown. This was stuff that he'd never been told. His family had always been close-lipped about that night.

"You know Dad's story as well as I do," Dean ignored the question, not opening his eyes. He couldn't go through everything he remembered that night. He remembered a lot more than he'd let in when his dad had asked, "Mom was...was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there—the Yellow Eyed son of a bitch—was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"Does Dad know why the demon was there?" Adam asked, folding his arms as he sat on one of the chairs in the room. He knew now that he was never going to get an answer from his eldest brother about that fateful night, "Why he came for me?"

"If he does, he's keeping it to himself," Sam shook his head with a defeated sigh, "I know I asked him enough about it. I asked Grams too, but she'd never tell me."

"I've asked, but he's never said much," Dean now rolled onto his side, "I have a theory, though. I think the son of a bitch wanted our powers. You were the easiest one to get to, so he went after you first. Mom just happened to get in the way and with her powers bound, she couldn't stop him."

"You never told me that theory," Sam frowned, looking over at his brother. There was surprise and shock in his voice, "When did you come up with that."

"Just recently," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "The more we learn about Mom and Dad, the more I've been thinking about it. But enough about that. We need to figure out what's goin' on now."

"And to do that, we need to know everything about what happened back then," Adam nodded his head, knowing that his brothers wanted to get out of their hometown. For Adam, this was a chance to get to know more about his family; more about his mom, "You really think it's the same thing? The demon?"

"No, I really don't think it is," Dean shook his head, rolling back on his front to get some sleep, "Why don't you two talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time?"

"And what are you gonna do?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I need to sleep, Sammy," Dean groaned, "I drove for 28 hours straight. Just give me four hours and I'll be with ya."

And that was enough to get his brothers out of the motel room. Sam took the keys to the Impala and they went in search for the people who could possibly shed some light on the situation. Once he heard the rumble of the Impala engine quieten down, Dean rolled onto his back and pulled out his cell phone. There was something he needed to do before he even thought about sleeping.

Quickly finding a contact, he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

"_This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean at 866-907-3235."_

The answer machine beeped to let Dean know that he could now leave a message. Clearing his throat, he started speaking; just hoping that his voice would hold while he spoke.

"Dad? I know I've left messages before. I'm sorry for everything that happened on that last hunt, and Bobby's told me why you wanted me to come back. Erm, well, I got back to San Francisco but something came up and...well...I'm with Sam and Adam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't think it's the demon, but..." Dean's voice broke as he thought about his mom and the demon and everything that happened almost 20 years ago, "I don't know what to do," a tear fell down his cheek, as he tried his hardest to hold himself together. This was not something his dad needed to hear him do, "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad."

With that, he hung up the call and closed his eyes on the bed. It wasn't often he needed his dad's help with a hunt, but this wasn't just any hunt. There was so much more to this one; so many memories that were being brought up just from being in this one city.

* * *

Prue was too focused on getting into the office to notice the police cars outside. It was only when she got out of the elevator on her floor and saw Andy that her spider senses started tingling.

"Andy?" Prue asked with a frown, and then looked across the hallway to see Andy's partner talking to Jamie, her colleague, "What's going on now?"

"I know," Andy sighed, "I feel like everything comes back to you at the moment. Morris is getting suspicious. Maybe I should excuse myself from this case. The boss will understand."

Prue just nodded her head as Jamie finished with the detective and walked past them.

"Jamie? What's going on? You okay?"

"We got robbed last night, Prue." He replied, looking between her and Andy. He was visibly nervous around the detective.

"You're kidding?" Prue looked genuinely shocked, "What was stolen?"

"The Romanov Tiara." Prue's eyes grew wide as she head. It just had to be the tiara of all things. That item was priceless in her eyes. Jamie walked away with an apologetic look, as Rex walked towards them. He clearly wasn't happy, and it was understandable. Nobody would consign with the auction house again if word about this got out.

"We need to get the tiara back before word gets out." Prue looked between Rex and Andy.

"I agree," Rex nodded his head, "Will you take point on this then? Work with the police? You're really the only one I can trust."

"What about you?"

"Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight that I really can't get out of. Some good friends are giving a concert and I promised I wouldn't miss it."

"Really?" Andy asked, "Who?"

"The Cab."

"Oh, Phoebe loves them." Prue chuckled, explaining how she worshipped them when she was younger. Despite never officially being released as a single, she always believed _Angel With a Shotgun_ was the best song ever. Prue still remembered her and Sam going around the house singing it at the top of their voices.

"I didn't even realize they were still going." Prue now mentioned, just as Rex offered a spare ticket for the youngest Halliwell sister. Of course, Prue wouldn't mind but she would have to make sure Phoebe was free—when wasn't Phoebe free?

"Well, tell her to let me know, and I'll pick her up at seven if she wants to come."

As Rex walked away, Prue started to feel a little uneasy. Maybe it would be strange for her boss to go on what seemed like a date with her baby sister. But she wasn't going to think about that right now. She needed to focus on this missing tiara and trying to work with Andy.

"Maybe I really should excuse myself from this case," Andy sighed, "It's getting harder to stay objective when you're involved. And not because we're dating."

Prue nodded her head with a smile. It would have been nicer to have Andy on the case, but she understood why he would have to get himself off it.

"Hey, Morris," Andy shouted over to his partner, motioning with his head for him to come over. Once Darryl was with the two of them, Andy could speak, "Would you mind working with Prue on this? Her boss has put her in charge of finding the tiara. I'm going to excuse myself from the case."

"I think that would be a good idea." Darryl said, nodding as he looked between the two of them, "We'll need to see the security footage from last night. Your boss said something about you being the last person to see the tiara."

"Really?" Prue asked with a frown and then moved on, "Sure, I'll get the security footage for you."

While they were sorting that out, Rex had slipped back into his office where Hannah was waiting for him.

"You're giving the little witch my ticket?" She asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"I'm getting under Prue's skin," Rex smirked, "It will be much easier to frame her and force all three of them to relinquish their powers. I just wish the Winchesters were still in town. I can't believe they decided to take off to their home town."

"Will he accept only three of their powers?"

"For now," Rex nodded, "It will tide him over and then we can work on the Winchesters. The eldest, Dean, will do anything to protect his family."

* * *

Sam and Adam walked up to the old garage. Sam barely remembered this, but he guessed Dean would if he was here. It was the one their dad had worked at and eventually part-owned after leaving the marines. Dean had spent the summers learning all about cars in this place.

It suddenly hit Sam that Dean didn't just want to catch up on sleep. He was trying to avoid some of the hard, painful memories of this town. It wasn't easy for him driving here.

"So, how do we get this guy to talk?" Adam now asked, as they walked up to the office.

"The truth," Sam shrugged his shoulders, knowing Dean would shout at them if he knew, "Well, some of it. I'm not too confident with the whole pretending to be the authorities."

"Always the lawyer." Adam smirked as they walked in and saw Frank Lemar, the now full-owner of the garage.

"Mr. Lamar?" Sam asked, making the man look up from the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Frank asked.

"We were, erm..." Sam started but then sighed, "You knew our dad. John Winchester."

"John?" Frank asked, taken aback by the statement. He then frowned and looked between the two boys.

"Dean and Sam?"

"Sam and Adam." Adam corrected the man, making him stand up with wide eyes.

"Wow!" Frank spoke, "I wasn't sure...I always wondered what had happened to you two—and your brother, Dean. He's okay, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded, "He's back at the motel catching up on sleep. We just drove all the way from San Francisco."

"Well, that's a drive," Frank laughed, "I always knew he'd like his cars. Loved them when he was here. So, what brings ya here. Ya dad with ya?"

"Erm, not quite," Adam shook his head, "We haven't seen our dad for a while. He pretty much abandoned us with our grandmother."

"What!" Frank was shocked by those words. It certainly didn't sound like the John Winchester he knew. The John he remembered doted on his boys, and would never just leave them on their own.

"A lot happened after our mom died." Sam said, with a sad smile. He didn't like speaking badly about his dad, but he knew Adam resented the fact that he left for weeks or months at a time and rarely called.

"Your mom," Frank sighed, looking at the floor before looking back up at them trying to mask the pain, "I still remember how beautiful she was. Your dad really loved your mom. I'm sorry about her. He was a stubborn bastard, but your mom...she brought the good out in him. He even put up with losing to her, and that wasn't something he liked doing. That marine mentality..."

Sam and Adam chuckled at the man's words, but that soon died. Sad looks were on all their faces. This was harder that Sam ever thought it would be. Maybe it's a good job that Dean had decided not to come here with them after all.

"So, what's brought you here?" Frank now asked, "You in town visiting people?"

"Erm, no," Adam shook his head, "We...well...we're kinda looking for answers. You see, we really don't hear from Dad much. Dean sorta does, but...well, we kinda wanna know more about him, Mom and well, the fire."

"The fire?" Frank asked, "Whatcha wanna know about that for?"

"We kinda wanna know what happened to our mom." Adam admitted. In reality, it was the truth. He did want to know—or at least wanted to know what the police had said. He hated being so in the dark.

"He was in shock when I saw him after that," Frank sighed, "I rushed straight over as soon as I'd heard. When I'd heard it was in your nursery, I thought...well...I'm sure you can assume. I saw him cradling you and it seemed like everything was okay, until I realized your mom wasn't with him."

"What happened after that? He didn't take off right away, did he?"

"No, he stuck around for a bit. Kept going on about something that caused that fire. He kept saying there was someone else in that room," when he noticed both the brothers look at him in shock, he quickly covered his tracks, "There wasn't anyone else there, though. It was an electrical short, kiddos. I begged your daddy to get some help but..."

He stopped talking and Sam just couldn't help but push for more, "But what?"

"He just got worse and worse. Started readin' these strange ol' books...I'm sorry, this is your dad. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, we'd like to know," Adam admitted, quickly sitting on one of the seats opposite Frank. There was an intensity in his eyes, hearing the story for the first time. Sam slowly followed, keeping his eye on the garage owner, "Please?"

It took a bit of convincing, but Frank finally continued, "He, um, started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader?" Sam asked, screwing up his nose. Did that sound like something John Winchester would do, "Did he say who?"

The boys had gotten to a dead end, but they were gonna had to get to the bottom of this. Maybe Dean would be awake and be able to help now.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing was dull at first. Dean was too trapped in the nightmare. This place had pulled him back to those dreams that he had long ago helped die down. It was that fateful night again, and he was back to pulling his brothers out of the house as it burned down. He did remember a lot more than he was ever willing to tell his brothers, and kept telling them it was to protect them. But that wasn't the case. It was to protect him from the awful memories of the night he lost his mom.

The phone stopped ringing, and Dean became more focused on the nightmare. Suddenly, the ringing started again. This time Dean pulled himself out of the nightmare and back to the real world. The room wasn't that dark—not as dark as his nightmare. How long had he been asleep?

The sound of the ringing pulled him back to his senses. Quickly checking the ID, he answered it with a very gruff and confused hello.

"Hey, Dean, it's Sam," his brother's voice sounded muffled and quiet on the phone, "I'm guessing I woke you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, Sam," Dean shook his head, sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "You finished talking to people."

"Sorta," Sam admitted, "We were just talking to Frank."

"Lemar?" Dean asked, "Jeez, it's been so long...how's he doin'?"

"Good, man," Sam admitted, "Asked about you. Anyway, he mentioned something about dad seeing a palm reader or something. You don't know much about that, do ya?"

"A palm reader?" Dean was skeptical about that. He never believed in that crap, which was strange considering all the strange things he'd seen, "Dad and palm readers. I'm not sure, Sammy."

"Frank says that he went to see one." Sam was clearly adamant about this, so Dean gave in. Rather than argue, he told his brother to go to a payphone and check the phone book. Sure, they could use good ol' Google, but John would have used a phonebook to find someone like this. It was 20 years ago, after all.

"Payphone?" Sam asked with a chuckle, "I swear this town just hasn't advanced with the times."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, realizing that his brother had found just what they were looking for.

"Okay, read out the palm readers to me."

Sam directed Adam to go through the phonebook, and names were being read out. None of them meant anything to him, until Sam repeated one. _Missouri Moseley._

"Wait, wait," Dean quickly stood up and grabbed his dad's journal, "Missouri Moseley?"

"What?" Sam asked, waiting for Dean to explain more about why this name was so familiar. Dean quickly leafed through teh pages, towards the front of the leather-bound book to find the passages about Missouri.

"I always thought he meant the state," Dean chuckled, "_I went to Missouri and I learned the truth_. That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean could now hear his baby brother in the background.

"Where are you two?" Dean now asked, pulling on the jeans that he'd shrugged himself out of to sleep better, "Come and get me. We got someone to see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Prue was going through her actions from the night before. She showed Darryl everything she did before locking up and leaving for home. The eldest Halliwell witch even went as far as physically showing Darryl her actions, while Andy waited outside for them. He was going to be there to talk to afterwards. The more they went through this stolen tiara issue, the more Prue was nervous. Not that she had anything to be nervous about. She'd not taken the thing.

"And you didn't take anything out of the vault when you left?"

"Not at all," Prue shook her head, "You think one of the employees might have stolen it?"

"What gives you that idea, Ms. Halliwell?" Darryl asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, you mentioned before that there were no signs of forced entry," Prue pointed out, "That would suggest that someone here did it. And you're thinking it's me, right?"

"If I really thought that and had evidence of it, you would be in custody and not free to leave here at any time," Darryl couldn't help but point out to her, "But we do need to check all stories. Grand larceny...well, your cousin is at law school, right? You'll know it could cost a person 15, 20 years easily."

Prue nodded her head slowly, waiting for any more questions. When none came, she excused herself if there was nothing else and left the building. It was only once she was outside and with Andy again that she could breathe again. Something about the way that Darryl looked at her made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Prue, we need to talk," Andy said, as soon as he saw her. There was concern and agitation in his eyes, and Prue knew that this was serious, "Tell me now, please. Did you do it?"

"Did I...?" Prue asked, looking at her boyfriend, offended by his questions, "How could you ask me something like that? Of course I didn't."

"Good," Andy nodded, "But the police will have reason to believe you did. The evidence is stacking up against you."

"What do you mean...how do you know, Andy?"

"I overheard them talking," Andy sighed, and then told her everything he knew about the case, "There was a security tape missing, Prue. The one from the vault. The one that incriminates someone."

Prue just looked at her boyfriend, shock on her face. How could that have happened? She'd made sure she picked up all the security tapes. She was sure of it. Of course, this made her look like the guilty party—or she knew who the guilty party was. If only Sam hadn't gone away. She could really do with his legal knowledge right now.

* * *

But Sam was hundreds of miles away in Kansas still. Right now, he'd picked his elder brother up and was on his way to the psychic. Dean had taken over the driving, allowing Sam and Adam to read through the passage in the journal. It had sounded like John was on about the state, but now it all made sense. He'd learned the truth about something, but what that something was Sam and Adam couldn't work it out.

"I think this is when he found out about the demon," Dean explained, "He said it didn't take him long to work it out. But...I don't know. Let's just see this Missouri woman and find out the truth, huh?"

It didn't take long to reach her house, where she did her work. There were already three people waiting when Sam and Adam sat down on the couch. Dean hovered in the corner, looking around the place cautiously. He just couldn't help but feel something off about this.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," a short, round black woman said with a soothing voice, as she helped an older, white-haired gentleman out of her home. Dean moved forward, watching the interaction. Once he was gone and the door closed behind him, Missouri sighed with relief, "Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

Dean couldn't help but frown, "Why didn't you tell him that?"

"People don't come here for the truth. The come for good news," she pointed out, and then looked at the three Winchester brothers with a smile, "Well, Dean, Sam, Adam, come on already. I ain't got all day."

She just walked out of the room, leaving the three brothers to look at each other with matching confused frowns. They did follow her, though, into a room that was similar to her living room. There was a three-seat couch with a coffee table in front of it. Her arm chair was near the couch.

"Oh, lemme look at ya," she beamed, laughing, "Oh, you three grew up so handsome," and then she pointed at Dean, "You were one goofy-lookin' kid, too."

Dean just glared at the woman, as Sam and Adam chuckled at the remark.

"By the way, Dean. You know you did the right thing that night. You may have scared your daddy, but you did what needed to be done," Dean shifted uncomfortably under the questioning glares of his brothers, "Oh, and Sam, I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well in school. I knew you had it in ya. Always with your head in those books, ever since I could remember," finally her gaze fell on Adam, where she placed her hand on his cheek, "Oh, sweetie. You have so many questions, don't cha. I wish I could answer 'em, sweetie. I really do. Oh and your father...he's missin'?"

Now the boys were shocked. She had no idea about their lives or their dad, and now she'd just told them everything that she shouldn't have known.

"How do you know all that?" Adam asked, looking at her like she was some goddess. Right now, he believed she was.

"Well, you were all just thinkin' it." Missouri replied.

"Well, where is he?" Sam asked, with hope in his eyes, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know?" Dean was offended by that answer. Not the one that he wanted. He needed his dad here right now. Desperately needed him, "You're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half?" Missouri placed her hands on her hips, throwing the eldest Winchester the same attitude he was giving her. It soon knocked him down a peg, making his brothers laugh again, "You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts outta think air."

"Read thoughts?" Adam asked, "Like telepathy?"

"That's right, sweetie," Her attitude softened at the youngest Winchester, "Yes, I'm a witch like the three of you. The sensing energies is like reading auras. Now, sit, please."

The three brothers sat on the three-seat couch, making themselves comfortable. Dean was just about to lift his leg up to place his foot on the coffee table, when Missouri shouted at him again, "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon! Your mama raised you better than that. I know she did!"

Dean felt like a child in the bad books with his favorite aunt. Grumbling, he couldn't help but note how he didn't do anything, but thinking it was bad enough. He wouldn't even look at his brothers after that, knowing what their reactions would be.

"So, our dad," Sam decided to take the spotlight off Dean, "When did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say...I drew back the curtains for him."

Of course, it got onto the fire. The one thing that the three Winchesters really wanted to know about—no, needed to know about. They needed to know what had killed their mom, but Missouri couldn't tell them. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she didn't know. It was just dark and extremely evil. The way her voice darkened made all three brothers feel uneasy at the thought of it. They knew about the Yellow-Eyed Demon, but not enough to sense just how dangerous this creature was. It was clear that this was not just some demon spawn from Hell.

"You think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri now asked, looking between the three brothers.

"Definitely." Adam nodded his head.

"But...well, I haven't been back in but I've been keepin' an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No freak accidents. No sudden deaths. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know," Dean shook his head with a tired frown. She spotted the sympathetic—no empathetic—look from Missouri but decided to ignore it. He need to keep his thoughts in check, "But Dad leaving, us getting out powers and now all this happening? It just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought." Sam commented.

* * *

While they spoke, something was going on at the old Winchester house. Richie was sitting alone in his playpen, jumping up and down asking for juice. Jenny had gone off for a couple of minutes to check out a scratching noise that she was sure she'd heard, so Richie was left alone.

It should have been fine. Jenny had made sure his playpen was locked. There was no way he could get out. At least, that should have been the case if it wasn't for something in the house opening the latch for the toddler. At the same time, the refrigerator opened.

The curious toddler made his way over to the fridge, to get his juice from inside. It was on a shelf low enough for him to be able to reach it. And there was a gap just big enough for him to climb into and sit on the shelf while he drank his newly-found juice. He would never know who or what did it, but the toddler soon found himself shut into the dark, cold fridge.

It was getting dark outside by the time the Winchesters and Missouri reached the house. They needed to find out what was going on in there. Just as they knocked, the door swung open quickly. Jenny looked rushed, panicked and teary-eyed.

"Hey, Jenny," Sam smiled, "This is our friend, Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house," Adam shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his eyes as he sensed something off, "You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time." Jenny started to shut the door on them, but Dean stopped her.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean spoke, but soon felt a quick, sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Give the poor girl a break," Missouri told him, "Can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy. He means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. Oh your boy!"

Missouri quickly pushed her way into the house, with Dean quickly following her. He watched her carefully, as she looked around with a frown and then headed straight to the kitchen. Opening the door, Richie sat on the shelf where he'd been shut in by the unseen force. He just smiled up from his seat, as Jenny screamed with relief. The young mom grabbed her boy, hugging him tightly.

"How...how did you...How did you know?" She looked at the four people in the room, Sam and Adam walking in from the outside.

"Please, hear me out." Missouri asked, as Dean looked at her in shock. It didn't take long for her to get in through to Jenny that they were here to help and there was certainly something in this house that wasn't right.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing," Missouri smiled, comforting the young mom, "But you're gonna have to trust us just a little." She knew right away that the woman didn't really trust her, but she had just saved her son; helped her find him. Nodding her head slowly, she allowed the four strangers to lead her through the house.

The Winchester brothers didn't really know what they were looking out for. They followed Missouri on blind faith, as she walked up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. It was clearly Sari's room, judging by the unicorns, pink wallpaper and teddy bears scattered around the room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?" Adam asked with a frown, looking around the room but not sensing any of it. Dean clenched his jaw, looking around the room. He knew this place, and Missouri had heard those thoughts. He locked eyes with the psychic, before glancing at his brother.

"This was your room," he said, "This is where it all happened."

Sam and Adam couldn't help but look up at the ceiling, as Dean pulled out his EMF reader. Missouri laughed at the sight of it, calling him an amateur, but it didn't throw him off. He couldn't help but point to the constant beeping. It was crazy, clearly something was here.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, a mixture of emotions running through him.

Missouri nodded her head, before continuing, "This isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Adam now asked, not feeling that comfortable being in the same room his mom had died; the room he'd nearly died in.

"Not it," she sighed, opening the closet door, "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place. They've come here because of what happened to your family, boys. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And you know sometimes wounds get infected."

Missouri continued to tell the boys as much as she could about the spirits. There was one in particular that she was worried about; one that wanted Jenny and her children dead. Dean instantly muttered something about it being a poltergeist rather than a vengeful spirit; at least, that's what it sounded like. The psychic couldn't help but agree with him. It definitely seemed like it could be one.

It was the second one that Missouri couldn't get a read on. The first one was just too strong, overpowering the second. All she and the Winchesters knew was that nobody was allowed to die in here. Not again. They just needed a way to stop it, and that was something Missouri couldn't definitely help with.

* * *

While Dean, Sam and Adam were busy reliving their past and saving innocents, Prue was stuck at Quake trying to go through her final steps the night before. She knew that she hadn't taken the tiara but the evidence was quickly stacking against just couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it.

"It won't take them long to get the search warrant," Andy warned his girlfriend, "But if you're certain you didn't take it."

"I know I didn't." Prue told him, smiling gently, just as Piper joined them with drinks.

"How much was the tiara worth, anyway?" The middle Halliwell sister asked, sitting down at the table. That was an issue, though. Prue hadn't gotten around to appraising the item, but she knew her initial guess just seeing it and knowing some of the history. It would make sense that _that _would be the item that would go missing.

"And they think you did it?" Piper asked another question, but just saw her older sister nod. This was a difficult situation. But all they needed to do was prove that she didn't. That should be fine once they searched the house and didn't find it.

They three of them couldn't really talk for much longer, though, as Rex and Phoebe walked up to them. Phoebe had gone to the concert with Prue's boss, making her feel even more uncomfortable at the situation. She couldn't say anything to her little sister, though. It wouldn't be fair.

"I see you're recycling!" Prue did exclaim when she saw the dress Phoebe had chosen to wore to the concert. It had been one of Prue's—one that she barely wore anymore.

"How did it go with the police?" Rex asked Prue, glancing across at Andy cautiously. Prue guessed that he recognized Andy from earlier that day.

"They think it's an inside job, actually." Prue decided to skip over the fact that they believe it to be her. Phoebe quickly helped out with that by suggesting to Rex that they find a table, and then walked away winking over at Prue. Prue couldn't help but sigh.

"She's a big girl, Prue." Piper couldn't help but comment, a smirk playing on her lips, "You should be happy for her."

"I'm thrilled." Prue said through gritted teeth, making it very clear that she was not that happy with the relationship blossoming.

"Are you jealous?" Andy now asked, with a laugh. He knew the answer, but he just couldn't help himself. Prue quickly defended herself. All she wanted was to keep her work world and her home world separate. It was bad enough her witch world was affecting both of them and Andy was crossing over into the three of them now and again.

* * *

Dean and Sam sat in Missouri's house, packing together the little bags that the psychic had instructed them too. Meanwhile, she was working on her own with Adam looking through all the ingredients in awe. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It was like a kid on Christmas morning—actually, it was just like Adam on Christmas morning.

"So, what is all this stuff?" Adam asked, picking up a small jar of dirt. Missouri slapped his hand, telling him to put the dirt down and start helping.

"That was crossroad dirt," she finally answered his question, "There's angelica root, van van oil, and a few other odds and ends. One thing you will learn, though, is not to mess with a witch's supplies. I'm surprised your Grams never taught you that."

When the three Winchesters didn't answer, Missouri looked between them, "Oh sweeties, she never told you about your powers. I'm sorry about that."

"Did you know our Grams?" Sam decided to ask, knowing that his brothers would be wondering the same thing.

"Not personally," Missouri shook her head, "I'd heard a hell of a lot about her. She was one infamous witch and a stubborn one at times."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. He remembered the amount of arguments he and Penny Halliwell had gotten into, and remember Bobby saying how stubborn she could be. Yes, when Penny Halliwell wanted something, she would get it. Whatever she said, went.

"She loved her family, though," Missouri continued, smiling softly at Dean, "You boys and your three cousins always came first. Every witch knew that and demons knew not to mess with any of you because she would come down on them like a tonne of bricks."

They finished working in silence, until they were done with the little bags. None of them really wanted to continue talking about the Halliwell matriarch or anyone in their families.

"So, what are we supposed to do with these?" Dean now asked, breaking the silence.

"We put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house." Missouri replied, and Dean couldn't help but comment about how that meant punching holes in the walls. Jenny was surely going to love that, especially without a job. Dean made a mental note to send her some money to repair the damage they were about to cause. Sure, it may be to save her and her kids, but that didn't mean she should suffer the financial hit afterwards.

"This will destroy the spirits?" Sam questioned, admiring his handiwork.

"It should purify the house completely," Missouri made it clear that she wasn't certain, "We'll need to work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, across in San Francisco, Prue, Piper and Phoebe had gotten back home after their night at Quake. Phoebe couldn't help but tell all about the trip to the concert. She was really going to rub it in Sam's face once he got back from Lawrence.

"I wonder how they are," Prue thought aloud, "Dean really didn't want to leave."

"Are you surprised?" Piper asked with a smirk, "It's only like you don't like going to Camp Skylark anymore. His mom died in that house and he was old enough to remember it all. Adam definitely has it easier."

"I wouldn't say that," Phoebe shook her head with a deep frown, "I hate not remembering anything about Mom. The photos and videos aren't enough and I know they're not for Adam."

The doorbell ringing stopped the three sisters in their tracks. Prue had already said goodnight to Andy and Piper wasn't expecting to see Leo. Who could be over at this time?

Answering the door, Prue was shocked to see Darryl standing with another police office. He held up a piece of paper that she instantly recognized as a search warrant.

"Prue Halliwell, we're here to search your house for the tiara. Here's the search warrant." Darryl said, not waiting for an invitation to get into the house. The three Halliwell sisters just looked at the detective in shock. They were really going to do this now?

Darryl made his way straight up the stairs, asking which room was Prue's. The eldest Halliwell rushed ahead and held the door to her bedroom before opening it.

"How can you guys even think that Prue stole the tiara?" Phoebe asked Darryl.

"I don't, Phoebe," Darryl shook his head, "Not necessarily but...I'm sorry." Darryl waited for Prue to step aside and walked into her bedroom. He instantly started looking through the drawers, while the three sisters just watched.

"Any idea where the vault security cam tape is, Prue?" Darryl asked, while he and the other police officer searched the room. Prue tried to tell him that she'd given him all the tapes, but he couldn't help point out the one thing she already knew; one of the tapes was missing. It was while he looked at her and pulled out a drawer that the tiara ended up on show.

Piper saw the shine of the jewels and quickly flicked her wrists. It was a good job she was there at the time. Darryl and the police office came to a freeze.

"Why did you do that?" Prue asked with a frown, just as Piper rushed over to the drawer and grabbed the tiara. The three sisters looked at it in shock. How the hell had it gotten into Prue's room?

"How did that get there?" Phoebe asked, pointing at it but looking directly at Prue.

"I don't know."

"You better come up with an answer quick before they unfreeze." Piper panicked, still holding onto the evidence. The only explanation was that someone had planted it in the room. That meant one thing; someone was watching them and had gotten in their house.

"Well, let them find it," Prue tried to remain calm, making it clear that they had to do something quick about this, "I've nothing to hide. I'm innocent."

"This doesn't look very innocent," Phoebe glared at her sister, "Think what Dean would tell you. Piper, hide it."

Piper quickly hide the incriminating evidence under Prue's pillow. One thing the three sisters had not noticed was that the astral form of Rex had appeared in the room with them. He'd seen it all and could now work his magic to make sure the tiara was found.

Just as the room unfroze, Rex told Darryl to check under the pillows. The detective instructed the other police officer to look there, making Piper freeze the room again and grab the tiara.

"How did he know to look there?"

"Put it back in the dresser," Phoebe pointed over at the drawer that Darryl had now closed, "He's already looked there."

Once she did that, the room unfroze again. Rex managed to convince Darryl to look at the dresser again, making Piper freeze the room for a third time.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Rex exclaimed, making Piper say the same thing as he was just behind her.

"No, eerie more like." Prue shook her head with a frown. There was certainly something else going on. She could really do with her Winchester cousins here, but right now she needed to get the police out of her house. Maybe Andy would be able to help her.

While Prue thought, Phoebe grabbed the tiara and rushed out of the room, while Piper promised to keep freezing the room.

"You're a miserable witch." Rex told Piper, making her screw up her nose.

"What's the matter?" Prue asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I don't know," Piper shook her head, but there was a strange feeling washing over her, "I feel like calling a shrink for some reason."

Phoebe made it back in the room, just in time for the room to unfreeze again. Darryl finished checking in the dresser again, only to find nothing. With a sigh, he turned to face the Halliwell sisters, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Prue," he spoke, "I don't want to make this awkward for you or Andy."

"I know." Prue smiled. Darryl was only doing his job and it was clear the tiara was here. Now they just needed to find a way to get rid of evidence. Prue needed to get it back without anyone finding out.

* * *

The Winchester brothers walked up the steps to their old house. That feeling still wasn't going away for Dean, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now, there were three innocents to save and at least two spirits to gank. He could deal with his nagging feelings for now.

Missouri was already talking to Jenny, as she convinced her to take the kids to the movies. It would be much easier for them to get on with this.

Dean tried to throw Jenny a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew that it couldn't, when he wasn't too certain about the whole thing himself. The feeling got worse as soon as they got back into the house, and started going through the rooms. Dean had already agreed to take the kitchen, holding a small axe in his hand. He punched a small hole into the wall, just as he heard the sound of a drawer open.

Frowning, he looked around but there was nobody around. At least, it looked like there was nobody around. Suddenly, a kitchen knife flew towards him. His hunter instincts kicked in and he ducked, only just in time. However, his witch instincts kicked in just as five more knives flew through the air towards him. Dean held out his hands and flicked his wrists. The knives froze mid-air, and all Dean could do was stare at them in shock. He didn't waste any time in throwing the hex bag into the wall and then thought about his brothers.

Adam had a similar feeling of someone else in the room while he was in the basement. A noise of something scratching caught his attention while he placed a bag full of herbs towards the wall. He turned just in time to see a table fly towards him. It pinned her against the wall, making him call out in pain and shock.

The hex bag had fallen out of his hand. As he looked down at it, trying to reach it, he found himself completely trapped. It was just a good job that he was the one who chose the basement rather than either of his brothers. With a flick of his wrists, Adam forced the hex bag into the wall telekinetically. He then pushed his free arm forward, making the table fly off him so he could get out of the basement and up the stairs to his brothers.

Sam had been the one to suffer the most in the house. While he made a hole in the wall of Jenny's bedroom, he didn't hear the cord of the lamp magically moving through the air. Suddenly, it wrapped itself around Sam's neck. He dropped the hex bag and grabbed the cord, trying with all his might to get his fingers underneath to pull it away.

It was all in vain. His vision was going. It was all going black.

"Sam!" he heard, but it sounded distant. It was going to be too late for him, "Sammy!"

He could just about see enough to see Dean standing over him, trying to get the cord from around his neck. It wasn't working, though. This spirit was far too strong. Sam's arms dropped to his side, as Dean frantically looked around for something to help.

Suddenly, the hex bag flew into the hole in the wall and the cord loosened from around Sam's neck. A blinding light surrounded the room until it suddenly disappeared.

"Sam!" Adam rushed in, helping Dean get the cord from around Sam's neck.

"Well done, Adam." Dean told his little brother, knowing he'd been the one to save them from this. Sam coughed once the cord was unravelled and felt himself getting dragged up. And then it felt like his insides were being crushed. Dean had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

The spirits were gone. At least, they hoped they were.

* * *

Prue quickly rushed to Andy's apartment, banging on the door frantically. It didn't take long for Andy to answer the door, rubbing his eyes. He'd clearly gone to bed shortly after getting back from Quake.

"Prue?" Andy asked, with a questioning look. He glanced out in the hallway as Prue forced her way into the apartment, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

Andy closed the door just as Prue pulled out the Romanov tiara from her bag. His eyes bugged as he realized what she had, "That's...that...Prue? Prue, you need to tell me what you're doing with that? Please tell me you found it."

"Oh I found it!" Prue nodded, "In my house. And I can't explain how it got there, Andy, because I don't know how it got there. I wouldn't come to you if I didn't really need your help, but...well...I really need your help."

"I'll help as much as I can, Prue, but...this is putting me in a very difficult position."

"I know," Prue hated herself for doing this. She couldn't use her boyfriend in this way, "If Dean was here, I'd ask him. God knows he has ways of...never mind. The less you know about his questionable ways, the better. I just...I didn't take this, Andy, and neither did my sisters. I can't help but think there's something magical going on and my sisters think the same. But this is getting serious, now. I mean, this is grand larceny."

Andy nodded his head, motioning for Prue to follow her into his apartment, "I was actually looking at something when I crashed out. The database hasn't finished searching but I'm not sure if it has now."

"Database?"

Prue followed Andy through the apartment to the small study that the second bedroom had become. It had a computer and printer, with various books scattered around on a large oak desk. The computer was on, with a cold cup of coffee next to the keyboard. Clearly, this was where Andy had been when she'd come knocking at his door.

"I just thought it strange that your boss asks you to deal with all this and you're the one that looks like has done it," Andy explained, "And then he asks your sister on a date? I'm not saying anything bad about Phoebe—I love her like my own sister—but, well, I'm sure you know what I mean, Prue."

"I do, Andy," Prue smiled softly. He was always looking out for her, even when he didn't realize it, "It looks like it's still searching."

Andy sighed when he realized that the database was still running through a few things. While they waited, he offered coffee, grabbing his own cold mug to refill it.

"So, if it's magical, why would whatever it is want to frame you for something normal?" Andy asked, "I mean, wouldn't demons and all that want to kill you?"

"Well, warlocks want power," Prue explained, gratefully accepting the mug of coffee, taking a mouthful, "If it's a warlock, he or she might think it is a way to get my power. Or whatever it is thinks it's easier to lock me up than kill me."

"At least you'll have a lawyer in the family." Andy pointed out, trying to crack a joke but it didn't really work. In fact, neither of them found it funny with the feeling of dread that this tiara issue was bringing them.

The sound of the computer dinging with a find could be heard through the apartment. The two walked back through, with Andy leading the way.

"Well, Rex, you have changed!" He commented, as Prue looked around him. The computer had a photo of Rex Buckland. Not the Rex Buckland that Prue and Andy had come to know, but the real one. He was an elderly, African-American man whose death had already been reported. Prue glanced at the date of death and frowned.

"That was the date I got the call about the job," she said, "He's been planning this all this time?"

Another ding sounded through the room, and a second profile popped up. This time it was of an African-American woman, in her 50s or 60s. Again the date of death was the day that Prue had received the job offer. Only this woman was the real Hannah Webster.

"They've both been planning this." Andy sighed with a deep frown. But Prue didn't have a matching expression. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

"This is perfect."

"What did you say?" Andy asked, looking over at her.

Prue quickly shook her head, kissing Andy on the cheek to thank him. He never had any idea just how much him digging into Rex and Hannah's backgrounds meant to her. She knew he never would. And he couldn't know what she was about to do.

* * *

It was all supposed to be over. At least, that's what Missouri had said. So why were the three Winchester brothers sitting in the car doing a stakeout at their old house? That was the one thing that Dean Winchester was pondering, while he watched the house with a frown. The light in the main bedroom turned off, and Dean grabbed a mouthful of his takeout coffee. He couldn't wait to get back to San Francisco and sleep. Man, he was becoming a little too domesticated.

"So, why are we here?" Adam asked. Sam had been the one to get them to stay here.

"I just...I still have a bad feeling." Sam put it down to his power of premonitions as his reason to get bad feelings when the other two didn't. Either that or he was more in tune with his wiccan side.

"Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing. The house should be clean. It should be over." Dean groaned, but Sam wouldn't let him drive off. He wanted to stay here and make sure they were going to be safe. He just couldn't shake that premonition or that horrible feeling.

Adam looked up at the house with a frown and then grabbed Dean on the shoulder, pointing up to the window. The three Winchesters spotted Jenny banging on the window, clearly screaming.

"It's my premonition." Sam panicked, jumping out of the car and rushing to the house. Dean and Adam quickly followed.

"You two grab the kids," Dean ordered, "I'll get Jenny."

Dean rushed right up the stairs to the room that used to be his parents. Trying to get into the door, he could hear Jenny screaming on the other side. As he called for her name, her panicked voice told her that she couldn't get out. Something was keeping her in that room.

"Stand back!" Dean ordered and then stepped back to kick the door down. The blonde woman rushed out of the room, clinging to Dean for dear life. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her and helped get her down the stairs.

"No, my kids!" She fought against him, but Dean wasn't letting her go back.

"My brothers have them. Come on." Just as they reached the ground floor, Sam and Adam appeared, rushing down the stairs, each with a child in their arms.

"Okay, Sari," Sam knelt down, rushing his words, "Take your brother and get outside as fast as you can. Don't look back." The words he spoke sent shivers down Dean's spine. They were the exact same words his father had said to him almost 20 years ago. The family got outside, leaving the Winchester brothers to deal with whatever was still in the house.

"We need weapons. C'mon." Dean ordered his brothers and rushed out of the house. Sam followed, but Adam decided to stay behind. Dean and Sam hadn't even realized until they'd gotten to the car and were grabbing rifles.

"Adam!" Sam shouted, rushing back to the house. They got back in to find Adam had been flung into a set of cabinets. He was pinned by some invisible force.

The door closed just before Dean could get into the house. Whatever was in there wasn't letting the eldest Winchester back in the house. Well, he wasn't giving up that easily. Grabbing an axe from the Impala, he started chopping the door down. All he could focus on was saving his little brothers.

In the house, Sam was flung against a wall. The feeling of the invisible force on his chest was heavy and painful. He couldn't move any part of his body, and that was when the fiery figure came.

"It was in Sari's bedroom." Adam groaned, looking over at the figure.

Dean rushed in, aiming the gun at the figure. He was about to shoot it, when Sam stopped him.

"Why?"

"I know who it is," Sam admitted, "It's..."

"I can see her now." Adam exclaimed, his heart pounding and his breathing erratic. Dean just watched as the fire around the figure vanished, turning into the woman he never thought he would see again. His expression softened, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Lowering the gun, he could just stare into the beautiful brown eyes of his mother. What he would give to be held by her right now and be told that it was alright.

"Mom?"

Mary Winchester smiled softly, glancing at the three of her sons. Her eyes stopped on Dean.

"Dean," as tears threatened to drop, Mary looked at her middle son, "Sam," Sam smiled weakly, crying at the sight of the woman he had lost 19 years ago. Mary's gaze finally landed on Adam, "Oh, Adam. I'm sorry, boys."

"For what?" Adam asked, shaking his head.

"For not being able to protect you from all this," Mary explained before looking up at the ceiling, "You get out of my house and let go of my sons."

Once again, Mary burst into flames, only this time it was different. She was entirely engulfed, and the fire reached up to the ceiling. The fire turned a light blue color before disappearing completely. The invisible force holding the two younger Winchesters went with it, releasing them. Adam stumbled onto the ground, as Sam stumbled into Dean's arms. The three Winchesters could just look at each other, stunned. There were no words that could really explain how they felt at that moment in time.

Their mother had just sacrificed her spirit form to save her sons. Now it was over.

* * *

"I cannot believe we are doing this." Piper cursed at her sister as they made their way into Bucklands Auction House. Prue had gotten straight home to tell her sisters the truth about Rex and Hannah. As much as Phoebe didn't want to believe her big sister, it did all make sense and Prue technically had truth. Rex wasn't honest with who he really was, and it made sense that he would be a warlock, too.

They made their way into Rex's office, so Prue could plant the tiara in the drawer. They had to be quick, though. Who knew how long Andy would leave it before getting the information to Darryl, or how long it would take for Darryl to get to Bucklands to arrest Rex and Hannah.

The door to the office slammed shut, making Prue, Piper and Phoebe jump, "What are you three doing here?"

The Halliwell sisters looked at Rex, but they didn't feign shock. There was no point. They knew the truth about him now. Rex could see that they knew too, making his demeanor change.

"You think you can frame that on me?" Rex asked her with a chuckle, "You still have no idea how I got you to take it home, do you? I can just make you walk back out of here with it."

"Try it," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "They already know who you are. They know all about the real Rex Buckland. And your pet Hannah isn't going to get much further, either."

"Where is Hannah, by the way?" Phoebe asked, folder her arms defensively over her chest.

"Lurking," Rex shrugged his shoulders, "That's what she does best. Now, I can let you out of here alive, you know. All you have to do is relinquish your powers. There's a spell in the Book of Shadows. Do it and I'll even let the police believe you had nothing to do with the tiara."

"No dice." Prue shook her head, squinting her eyes. Rex flew through the air, crashing into a wall with a yelp. The office door opened and then a growl could be heard. Suddenly a panther walked into the office.

"Oh, oh!" Phoebe panicked, pointing over at the large, black creature. How did they deal with animals?

"Hannah, now!" Rex shouted, "Quickly!"

The panther jumped through the air, towards the sisters. Piper lifted her hands on instinct, flicking her wrists. The panther froze mid-air, Rex frozen on the spot.

"What do we do?" Piper asked, "We don't have a spell or anything."

Prue looked around and then smirked. Squinting, she forced Rex to laying in the path of the frozen panther. Just as the scene unfrozen, the panther tore at Rex, blood spilling everywhere. The sisters just watched as the panther stopped and whimpered, before turning back into the red-haired warlock.

"Rex!" she exclaimed, looking at the warlock and then at the sisters, "What have you done?"

The sisters still had no idea what to do, but they didn't need to guess. Suddenly, the two warlocks started disappearing. Hannah screamed at the top of her voice, saying how it wasn't her fault. Until her dying—vanquishing—breath, she tried to save herself and leave behind her partner in crime.

"No!" Hannah screamed as she finally burned up. The two disappeared, as if they had never been there. It was all over now.

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked, knowing that she probably didn't really want to know the answer.

"I think you just answered your own question." Phoebe pointed out.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Piper pulled her sisters out of the office. They needed to get out before the police got there.

* * *

Dean closed the front door quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone up. It turned out everyone was up anyway.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Piper asked, as he walked past the living room. The Halliwell sisters were sitting on the couch, looking through the newspaper.

"I dropped him off at the library after dropping Sam off at home. They're geeks."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn, Dean." Prue smirked, putting the newspaper on the coffee table, leaving it open at the story the sisters had been reading. Dean couldn't help but glance down at it.

"Isn't that your boss?" he asked, seeing a photo of Rex and Hannah, "They...what the hell did I miss?"

"Prue was framed for grand larceny by two warlocks," Phoebe shrugged, "They're gone now. How was your few days? Has Lawrence changed much?"

"Not that much," Dean shook his head, holding a small box in his hand, "Did get some photos that Dad had somehow left in that house. No-one came across them this whole time. Strange, huh?"

"Very." Phoebe chuckled, as Dean started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna catch up on sleep. I've just driven for the last 24 hours straight and I'm outta practice. I'll see you three later, okay?"

"Maybe then you'll actually be up for talking about what happened?" Prue suggested, a small smile playing on her lips. Dean threw her a look that clearly said 'not likely' but nodded his head anyway. Once he was in the safety of his own bedroom, he looked through the old photos. As expected, they were of his family. Some of Mary and John together, some of all five of them. Placing them on his nightstand, Dean slipped out of his jeans and threw himself on the bed, falling into an uneasy rest as he dreamed about where his mother was now that her spirit was no longer in their old house.

Before he went to sleep, though, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Sam. Something they'd discussed on the way back played on his mind.

_You're right. We should. We'll start tomorrow. Just you and me, okay?_

And that was it. He put his phone on silent and crashed out on his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lawrence, Missouri busied herself in the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she had never sensed the poltergeist still in that house. Sam had, though. He was definitely one powerful witch; all three of the Winchesters were. She had sensed their powers as soon as they were in her home.

"I'll never get why Sam didn't sense his own father," Missouri finally said aloud, "No idea."

"Mary's spirit," a voice said from the small table in her kitchen. She turned with a smile, looking directly at a rugged and travel-weary John Winchester, "Do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I know she did, John," Missouri replied with a nod of her head. She just looked at him, an empathetic look in her dark brown eyes, as he twisted his wedding ring around his finger. No matter how long she had been dead, John refused to take the ring off. It was his reminder of everything he had failed at. He had failed to save his wife and now failed to protect his sons. They were growing up in a life he didn't really want for them, but deep down knew was best for them, "John Winchester, I could slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em," John sighed, "But I can't. Not until I find a way to kill this damned thing."

"You know your boys are the secret to that," Missouri sighed, "And your nieces. The Charmed Ones will be able to do it. This is why you agreed to send Dean home and let them take on their birthrights."

There was a look between them. She was right, and John knew it. That was the reason, because the Charmed Ones was the secret to bringing the end of Mary Winchester's killer.

"But that doesn't mean I want them to have to do it. There has to be another way, Missouri."

* * *

**So, I made a few changes here and there. The main one was explaining Missouri's powers by making her a witch. I'd love to hear what you thought about the change and the use of two different episodes. The Wicca Envy one isn't one of my favorites and parts really did need to be changed, but it seemed like the best one to fit in with the Winchesters in Lawrence.**


	11. Episode 11: Secrets and Sacrifices

**Hi everyone! It's great to hear that people are enjoying this series. Thanks for the feedback and the PMs that I've been getting about it. I do want to clarify that not all the the Charmed or Supernatural episodes will be used. Some of them are getting skipped for various reasons-either they don't work with the two universes together or I just really didn't enjoy them enough to want to make them work. Some will appear but not in order and some will have substantial changes to them to fit the direction of this series I'm creating.**

**Anyway, right now it's still all about finding John after that last episode. It's a mixture of _Secrets and Guys_ from Charmed and _Scarecrow_ from Supernatural. I hope you enjoy it.**

Episode 11: Secrets and Sacrifices

Dean placed a pin in the map on the board in his bedroom. It was just another location to cross of the map. If his dad was there, Caleb would have known. Caleb scouted that area all the time—and Dean knew that meant all the time. It was Caleb's ground to protect.

"Are you sure he won't be there?" Sam asked with a frown, seeing the red pin in the board. As much as Dean hated it, Sam had come up with the color-coordination. Blue for possibilities and red pins for areas that John Winchester definitely was not. Of course, there were far too many places to check themselves, so Dean called a few hunter friends to do the rounds. And Bobby was checking for him, too. Together they would find John Winchester.

That's all they'd been doing for the last month. Dean's birthday had been and gone without celebrating—Dean didn't want to celebrate it. Adam had been annoyed since it was the first birthday Dean had been home for, but the eldest Winchester brother appeased him by saying they could celebrate his 30th if he lived long enough to see it. It was enough for now. They could wait three years.

Dean didn't need to celebrate his birthday. It was just a reminder that he hadn't seen his dad for so long. He'd barely heard from the man, let alone seen him. And Dean was getting the idea that Bobby hadn't heard from his dad either. That wasn't a good thing.

It had been on the way back from Lawrence that the two had decided to start the search for their dad. Bringing back memories from their youth, Sam had grown nostalgic. It didn't help that seeing their mom again made them want to find her killer. Adam had been asleep at the time, and Dean was certainly grateful for that. He didn't want his baby brother involved in this. Adam needed to concentrate on school and get into a good college. He needed a good life, despite having to deal with all this witchy business and saving innocents.

"He's definitely not there," Dean nodded, "Caleb text."

"Caleb?"

"Oh, he's another hunter," Dean explained, "And I trust the guy. If he says Dad isn't there, he isn't there. He'll tell me if that changes, though."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder at the computer screen. He was going through news reports, anything that could be something John would check out. Anything that sounded like it could be _the_ demon.

"Well, at least there isn't anyone matching his description in the morgue or hospitals," Dean sighed, now sitting on his bed, "Bobby is doing the rounds on them."

A knock at the door caught their attention, then came the attempt to get into the room. Dean had just recently installed a lock on the door to make sure nobody could get in and see what he was doing.

"Dean?" Phoebe called out to her cousin, "Can I come in, please?"

Dean frowned, but rushed over to the door anyway. He unlocked the door but only opened it enough to see his baby cousin on the other side. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" She asked, trying to see into the room.

"This isn't exactly a good time, Phoebs," Dean blocked her view easily, "What's up?"

"Jess called to see if Sam was going to come home tonight," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "She's getting worried and so am I. You two are up to something. You know you can tell me. You can tell all of us."

Dean smiled and shook his head, "Not up to anything, Phoebs. Just brotherly bonding. I'll get Sam to call Jess." With that he closed the door and turned back to Sam, "You haven't spoken to her?"

"I didn't really know what to tell her," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to tell her the truth—I still want to tell her the truth."

The look on Dean's face told Sam that that wasn't a good idea. The middle Winchester brother just rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself about proposing. Dean's ears picked up and he looked at his little brother.

"You're gonna propose?" he asked with a big grin on his face, "That's awesome, dude!"

"I swear, you have bat hearing," Sam chuckled, "You weren't meant to hear that. You don't think that's sissy, then?"

"What? Why would I think that?" Dean asked, slightly offended at the comment, "I think it's great for you. You and Jess...you're great together and I really like her, Sammy. So, how you gonna do it?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about that. You're my brother, Dean and I love you, but you're not helpful when it comes to the romance or being serious about stuff like this," Sam laughed, "Anyway, c'mon, we've got a dad to find."

* * *

Mr. Franklin was sitting on the couch with his son, watching some movie. He wasn't even sure what the name of it was, but Max was enjoying it. And that's all that mattered for the man.

He wasn't expecting the three men in balaclavas to smash their way into their home and grab the 11-year-old boy.

"Max!" Mr. Franklin shouted, leaning forward for his son. One of the men held a gun, aiming it directly at the father-of-one.

"Don't move, don't breathe!" He warned, "We're gonna borrow your kid just for a day. Now, if you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him safe and sound, first thing Monday morning, ready for school. Do you understand?"

Mr. Franklin could just nod his head, fearing for his life and the life of his son. Everything inside of him told him to fight, but it could end up bloody and his wife...no, Max's mother would never forgive him.

He just nodded his head, letting the men take his boy out of the house. And that was it. They were gone as quickly as they got there, and there was nothing the father could do. Nothing at all.

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

Adam pulled out the stuffed bear, looking at it with a chuckle.

"Can I have a hug, Phoebe." He moved the snowman as if it was talking, looking directly at Phoebe. The youngest Halliwell sister rolled her eyes from where she sat on the old, fairly uncomfortable couch. While her cousin and two sisters were spring-cleaning in the attic, she was working on painting her nails.

"Oh, Phoebs, you loved that bear." Piper grabbed the stuffed toy from Adam's hands, looking at it with a smile. Prue looked up at the bear and smiled, before looking back around the room. She and Adam had decided to put their powers into use by cleaning the attic with them.

_That didn't end well for Mickey_, Dean couldn't help but warn them, as he decided not to help them with the task. Not that Phoebe was helping by sitting on the couch.

"You know, I hope this doesn't fall under the personal gain category." Prue now decided to say. Maybe Dean was right—and maybe personal gain was the reason Mickey's spell exploded.

"How could it?" Piper asked with a shrug, "A good witch is a clean witch."

"Yeah, we should spring clean like this more often." Phoebe grinned. Adam laughed, waving his hand to make the drawers close. Some of the scattered items landed in boxes and the windows were cleaned with cloths with no-one touching them. It was a good job they were in the attic, or they'd have people wondering how the cloths were moving without anyone touching them.

"Oh, look!" Piper grinned, pulling out another stuffed animal, "More toys. I told you Grams wouldn't throw them away."

"Yeah, but we will," Prue instructed, "Why don't you just put that stuff in the discard pile?"

"Wait, what's in there?" Phoebe asked, putting the top of the nail varnish on the bottle, so she could give the pile her undivided attention. Adam went through the list of items they'd thrown into the pile. Most were dolls that had their heads taken off (Dean) or stuffed animals without eyeballs (Dean again!). There were a collection of books that made Adam smirk, though. Phoebe had clearly spotted them, and tried to grab them before Adam did.

"Ooo, Miss Phoebe's diaries," Adam laughed, pretending to open one of the books up. Phoebe glared and grabbed them out of his hands.

"The place I kept all my secrets. Give me those."

A giggle from her two sisters made Phoebe look up, paranoid at their actions, "You couldn't keep secrets, Phoebs. You've never kept secrets."

"I could!" Phoebe protested, but knew it was a losing battle. The best secret keepers in the house were Prue and Dean. Sam and Piper were close seconds and then there were Phoebe and Adam; neither were very good at not telling someone in the house something that the others had said or done.

"I say we keep all the toys," Phoebe stated, changing the subject, "For our children. For our future."

"Well, you can get rid of mine," Prue was the only one who didn't agree, and she didn't miss the look that her sisters and youngest cousin were throwing here, "It's just that, you know, we live in a world with so much violence and then you add the evil demons and it's a pretty scary place to raise kids in. Besides, I don't really think I'm cut out to be a mom."

"How can you say that?" Piper asked, knowing that Prue had done so much to raise her and Phoebe. Prue was practically their mom, and she'd make a great one.

"Why don't we have this conversation later?" Prue sighed, "Like say five years?"

The sisters rolled their eyes, but respected Prue's wishes. Adam just wanted to avoid the topic of conversation completely. He just wanted to focus on school and college. Then he could think about settling down.

* * *

The thugs from the night before walked into the auto shop, pushing a gagged Max. The boy's hands were tied in front of him, but it wasn't enough to protect himself as one of the thugs pushed him to the ground. Yelling out in pain, Max rolled onto his side so that he could sit up and look at the thugs in turn.

"All right. If you try anything, you're dead and so if your old man," the thug that had pushed him warned, "You got that kid?"

Max wasn't stupid. He just quickly nodded his head, agreeing that he'd be on his best behavior. He preferred the second thug—he couldn't believe he was actually thinking that. The second one was a little kinder, though. He encouraged the others to stick to the plan they'd already developed.

The 11-year-old just sat still and listened to the men's conversation. He soon realized why he was here—at least, part of why he was here.

"All I know is my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside."

"I don't believe in magic." The first thug, who Max had found out was called Mickey, said.

"So, we test him out," the second shrugged his shoulders, "We don't like what we see, cut our losses."

And with that, they left Max to his own devices. The young boy sat still and rocked on the spot. He needed to find some way of getting help. His dad wouldn't put his life at risk, so he needed to find someone else who would help him get out of there. He didn't want to know what _cut our losses_ meant.

As he rocked, he started getting pictures in his mind. There was one—a spirit board. Maybe the people who owned it would be able to help him. Magically, he made the pointer move and then saw the owners. There was a woman in her late 20s looking at the board. Her short dark hair fell in front of her eyes as she initially looked at the board, forcing her to push it behind her ears.

Max quickly spelt out the message, and he could see her writing it down. Good, it was working. Maybe she would be able to help.

* * *

Prue had seen movement out of her eye. The spirit board was over in that direction and she soon realized the pointer was moving again. She didn't really want to think about the last time that it happened—although it didn't seem like the end of the world anymore. In fact, she'd come to accept her powers.

"Hey, guys!" Prue called out, as she grabbed a piece of paper to quickly write down the message.

"Not again!" Piper muttered, as Adam wanted to know what it was trying to tell them—and who was sending this message.

"Help Max." Prue stated, holding up the piece of paper. Now who was Max? Maybe Dean could help.

* * *

Dean and Sam were still cooped up in Dean's room, going through everything they had. They were no closer to finding their dad, but neither of them really wanted to stop. It was getting unhealthy, though.

Sam just watched right now as Dean paced the floor on the phone to another hunter—Jim, Sam thought he'd heard Dean call him.

"Alright, thanks, Jim," Dean sighed, obviously with another dead end, "Let me know if you do speak to him, will ya? Thanks, man."

Dean hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. Running his hand through his hair, he picked up another red pin and stuck it in the board, "Well, Pastor Jim is a dead end."

"Pastor?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, "A pastor is a hunter?"

"Hell yeah," Dean nodded with a chuckle, "One of the best ones I've come across, actually. Him and Caleb, along with Bobby, taught Dad everything he knows." With that, he quickly left the room, mentioning something about taking a leak.

Sam just pulled a look that said he was impressed, as the phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, Sam didn't recognize it. It wasn't one that was in Dean's phonebook, but Sam did wonder just how many contacts Dean actually had. From what Dean had said, hunters had multiple phones and it could be difficult to keep track. It was easier calling Bobby to pass messages or get numbers when necessary.

The phone stopped ringing, and Sam sighed. Should he really answer his brother's phone? When it started ringing again—with the same number—Sam decided that he should. It could be about his dad. Hell, it could be his dad.

"Hello?" Sam said, after pressing the answer button.

"Sam, is that you?" Sam's eyes widened at the sound of his dad's voice. It was a little bit of hope inside of him that had led to him wondering whether it would be John Winchester, but now he actually had confirmation.

"Dad? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, son." John sighed.

"Dean said you took off," Sam blurted out, just as Dean walked back into the room, "We've just spent the last month looking everywhere for you. We didn't know where you were or if you were okay or anything."

"I'm alright, Sammy," John replied, "What about you and your brothers? Bobby said you've come into your powers now."

"Who's that?" Dean asked, pointing at the phone.

"We're fine," Sam nodded, looking up at Dean, "Dad, where are you? Why didn't you tell us about our powers?"

Dean's eyes widened and he held his hand out for the phone. At the same time, the bedroom door opened again, this time with Adam and the Halliwell cousins on the other side.

"I couldn't, Sammy," John sighed, clearly annoyed at the direction the conversation was going, "Look, I know you won't understand this but you're gonna have to trust me."

"Are you after the demon? The thing that killed Mom?" Sam asked, while Dean impatiently waited for his brother to hand him the phone. The middle Winchester brother wasn't about to give it up. He wanted answers because God only knew when they would get hold of him again.

"Yeah, Sammy," John admitted, "But I need you to stay away from all this. You don't need to be a part of this."

"To hell with that, Dad!" Sam shouted, "Of course we do."

"Give me the phone!" Dean warned his brother. He would take it out of Sam's hand if he needed to.

"Listen, Sammy, I'm not calling for that," John cut his middle son off, "You and your brothers, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now I need you to write down these names."

Names? What did some names have anything to do with the demon? Why was his dad cutting him off? Refusing to write the names down, he demanded more answers. Once again, Dean demanded the phone back.

"I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me and protect some innocents. Take down these names."

Sam refused again and this time Dean snatched the phone out of his brother's hand.

"Dad, it's me," Dean finally said, instantly walking over to the desk to grab paper, "Where are you?"

Dean was cut off by an order from John, and he instantly went into soldier mode. Adam just watched his eldest brother change. His whole demeanor changed, as if he was a marine getting orders from an officer. Was that the effect John had had on Dean while they were out on the road?

"Yes, sir. I got a pen. What are their names?" Dean quickly wrote down the names and the conversation was terminated. That was it. He'd received his orders and he needed to go.

* * *

Dean had his bag packed, and was rushing down the stairs of the Manor. The two younger Winchesters and three Halliwell sisters were on his tail, throwing questions at him like crazy and arguing between each other.

"I can't believe you were looking for Dad without telling me!" Adam shouted at Sam, "Don't you think I wanted in on that?"

"Dean, you just get some names and you take off?" Sam ignored his younger brother and turned on his older one.

"I got all the information I need." Dean pointed out, reminding him that he'd just spent a few minutes researching the missing person reports. The names were all couples. Despite living in different areas, they all went through one destination and never reached their final one.

"They could have disappeared anywhere, Dean." Prue pointed out, running her hands through her short brown hair. She hadn't even gotten to the fact that they'd have some communication from a ghost on the spirit board.

"Yeah, could've," Dean shrugged, "But they all took one route through the same part of Nevada. I've seen enough to know it's not likely a coincidence, Prue. They all go missing on Valentine's weekend, a year after each other."

"It's Valentine's weekend this weekend." Phoebe pointed out.

Dean just nodded his head, trying to ignore the comments from his brothers about just going to Nevada rather than staying to find Dad. They'd been on the phone to him, and Dean just dropped everything because of one simple order.

"One thing I've learned about Dad is he's smart. He knows his crap," Dean pointed out, "And if he gives an order, you do it, Sammy. No questions. Just get on wi' it."

"You turned into a little soldier." Piper smirked.

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes at his cousin, stalking to the front door, "I'd like some help on this, but I'll go without anyone if I have to. A pattern like this isn't easy to come across. Think about all the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

Sam shook his head and started walking back up the stairs. He was going back to search for his dad. Adam turned on the spot, "I'm coming to help."

"So, you're not helping me." Dean scoffed, walking back towards the door.

"You know what, I'm going to Phoenix," Sam turned back, fire in his brown eyes, "That's where Dad called from."

"Sam..." Dean warned, but stopped, "Fine. But I'm not coming to save your butt when it all goes to hell."

Dean stormed out of the house, heading straight for the Impala. Throwing his bag into the trunk of his car, he sighed, "It looks like it's just us again, Baby."

"Not quite," Piper placed her hands on her hips, "Give me five minutes to pack some stuff and I'll come with you."

"You?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "You wanna come to Elko with me?"

"I'm not working and you're not going alone." With that, Piper turned on her heels and stalked back into the house. Dean just watched with awe. Piper agreeing to come wasn't something he ever expected to happen. But deep down he was grateful. He didn't want to do this on his own.

"But what about Max?" Phoebe argued as Piper packed a small duffle bag. She'd been into Dean's room to borrow it after realizing she didn't have anything of her own suitable for the Impala road trip.

"You two can handle Max, can't you?" Piper asked, "Do you really want Dean to do this alone?"

Phoebe was about to argue that Dean had done this alone for a while, but decided against it. There had been something in Dean's eyes that told her he was hurt that Sam and Adam had chosen to find their dad over saving some potential innocents. And that was what it was all about—what their powers were all about. They needed to save innocents and kill the bad things.

"If you find out that this Max guy needs the Power of Three then give me a call and we'll come back." Piper offered, "But maybe this is some ghost. It was the spirit board, after all. And it wouldn't be the first time a ghost has asked for our help."

"It could be an innocent asking for our help," Prue pointed out, "Maybe I should see Andy about this and see if he knows about a Max needing help. Piper, you should go with Dean. You're right. He shouldn't be alone."

Piper nodded her head, zipping up the bag. Rushing down the stairs, she saw Dean standing by the door talking to Leo. Oh, that couldn't be good.

"Hey, Piper," Leo's face lit up with a grin as Piper reached the bottom of the stairs, "Dean said you're going on a road trip."

"Yeah, very last minute," Piper smiled, "Got some people we need to see. What are you doing here? How are you?"

"I'm better now," Leo smiled, pulling Piper into a hug, clearly not wanting to let her go. Dean, feeling uncomfortable, made an excuse to get out to the car and grabbed Piper's bag. Prue and Phoebe just smirked at the interaction and made an excuse to leave Piper and Leo to talk. Finally, Leo released Piper from the hug and sighed, "I, erm...I'm sorry, Piper."

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping I'd have more time, but you know how I'm finished with the house?" Piper just nodded, not trusting her voice right now, "Well, I just gotta call and I need to go away for a while. I'll be back, though. Nothing can keep me away. I just wanted to let you know and, well, do this."

Leo kissed Piper passionately, making her moan into his mouth. When they pulled away, Piper couldn't help but feel like it was a permanent goodbye. Maybe Leo worried that it would be, but she definitely didn't want to bring that up. Once they separated, Leo threw her a sad smile before walking down the stairs of the porch and getting in his own truck.

Piper reached the Impala, seeing the soft smile on Dean's lips, "I don't wanna talk about it." She told him before getting into the car. Dean watched Leo drive away, before getting into the car himself.

* * *

Prue walked into the police station, looking around nervously. The last time she'd been around the police was with the tiara last month. It was a dangerous situation, that almost ended with her going to prison for a crime she sort of did commit. Luckily, Andy finding out about the real Rex and Hannah meant that Darryl was force to come to the conclusion that Prue was being framed. It certainly looked like that, anyway.

Darryl had decided that Rex and Hannah had murdered the real ones, assumed their identities and then worked on framing Prue. They would never know why she became the victim, because they couldn't find the criminals, now. They'd taken off that night, with the tiara left behind in Rex's office.

Of course, that meant problems for Bucklands. It was looking for a new buyer, and Prue worried that she might be out of another job soon.

But she would worry about that later. Right now, she needed to find out who this Max was, and she really needed Andy's help for that. Seeing him working away at the computer made her smile. The crinkle in his brow was there, indicating that he was really concentrating on something. Hopefully, she wasn't interrupting anything too important.

"Hey, Andy."

Andy looked up from the computer, initially frustrated. When he realized it was Prue, his features softened and he smiled brightly, "Prue, it's so great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I, erm, can't I just come and see my boyfriend at work?" Prue asked, but it was clear she was lying. She was here for another reason and needed to own up, "I kinda need a favor."

Sitting down, Andy leaned back in his chair, "Okay. Is this magical again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Prue nodded, really wishing that she could stop pulling him into this, "I think a guy called Max might be in trouble, but I don't know why."

"Who is this Max guy?"

"I don't know that either," Prue sighed, "I...my sisters, Adam and I were cleaning out the attic. The pointer on the old spirit board started moving and it spelled out help Max."

Andy just nodded his head in deep thought at first, and then started laughing to himself. He couldn't help but find the entertainment value in her stories right now. That laughing was a good thing for Prue, though. It meant that he would help her find out about this Max character.

It didn't take long for Andy to do a search for someone in the database called Max, but there was nothing. Either the spirit board was wrong, or this was a crime that hadn't been reported.

* * *

Sam packed his bag in his own bedroom, with Adam waiting by the door. It wasn't too hard to work out that their dad was in California. Sam instantly recognized the zip code. The only problem was John would know Sam would work that out. It wouldn't be long before John moved on if he really didn't want to be found. That meant they had to move fast.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jess asked as she walked into the apartment bedroom. She looked between the two Winchester brothers, seeing their two bags, "Are you...I'm confused."

"We got a call from our dad," Sam explained, quickly throwing anything he could need in the bag. He had no idea how long they'd be away for, "I, erm, we need to get to Phoenix now before he disappears again."

"Your dad?" Jess asked, eyes widening as she looked between the two brothers, "Oh, wow! I...okay...Thank God for that."

"What?" Sam asked, with a frown.

"I thought you were leaving me," Jess put her hand to her chest, "I haven't seen you for a few days and...well...I...I didn't really know what to think."

Sam quickly stopped packing and rushed over to Jess, kissing her gently, "I'm not leaving. In fact, when I get back we need to go out for dinner. I know I've been a crap boyfriend lately. So, book a reservation anywhere you want and I'll be there to take you."

Adam smirked at the couple, before tapping Sam on the shoulder, "C'mon Romeo, we need to get to the car before Dad leaves Arizona."

Sam and Jess kissed again, before the elder Winchester brother picked up his bag and the two of them left the apartment. Jess was left alone, watching as her boyfriend and his brother left. She would never tell Sam this, but she couldn't help but feel dread in her stomach as she watched them leave. It was as if something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Max found himself sitting outside a Microchip plant, in the back of a black SUV. Mickey and the other thug sat in the front seats, looking at him. Mickey had a fire in his eyes that Max found intimidating, but the second thug—David—didn't seem that bad. It was like he was going to let max go at the end of all this. Not that Max was going to leave all this to chance.

"These are the blueprints to the microchip plant," David help up a map, showing the 11-year-old, "So, the main security panel is in the room here. All you do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending up with zone five. Okay? You got it?"

"I can't," Max shook his head, "My mom made me promise never to use my power for bad things."

Mickey glared at the boy, "You ever read the book when bad things happen to good people/"

David glared at his accomplice and then looked back at Max. The boy had already broken into an arcade, and this was similar to that. It was then that David pulled on the heartstrings, "I'm sorry what happened to your mom. That's a tough break, but you wanna make sure something doesn't happen to your dad, don't you?"

Max felt like he was trapped between a rock and hard place. Really, he only had one option and that was to help the thugs break into this plant. Closing his eyes, Max rocked back and forth, making David grin. Indicating to Mickey, they both got out of the car and rushed over to the microchip plant. Just as they got to the door, the card slot turned green on its own accord. The door opened without any sound of an alarm.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Mickey laughed, grinning at David. Just as Mickey was about to walk into the plant, a security guard appeared. Mickey reacted on instinct. He pulled a gun from the back of his jeans and fired. The gun fell to the floor as Max screamed out with tears in his eyes. He'd just caused a man get killed. Great!

* * *

It didn't take too long for Dean and Piper to get to Nevada. Piper had put up with Dean's classic rock music the whole way. Travelling with Dean wasn't that bad. He never tried to make small talk, and was happy travelling in silence. The sound of him singing along now and then was all that filled the car.

When they got to the small town in Nevada, Piper couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was so small that it was clear everyone knew anyone.

"Let's go to the cafe," Dean pointed towards a place called Scotty's Cafe. A man sat on the porch out front, shot gun in hand. Piper walked behind her cousin nervously. She really hated guns, "Let me guess. Scotty?"

Scotty looked up at the sign that Dean was pointing at and nodded his head, "Yep."

"My name's John Bonham..." Dean started, only to be cut off by the man. He knew his classic rock, and knew that was the name of the Led Zeppelin drummer, "Wow! Good, a classic rock fan. This is Joan..."

"Not gonna tell me Jett are you?" Scotty looked over at Piper, his face deadpan.

"Erm, no," Piper squeaked, "Bonham."

Scotty rolled his eyes, while Dean continued, "I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance."

Dean handed the man a flyer that he'd printed out. It was the couple that had gone off the year before. There was more change of people recognizing them rather than the others.

"Nope," Scotty shook his head, barely looking at the flyers. That instantly made Dean feel uneasy about the situation, "Who are they?"

"Friends of ours," Dean pointed out, "Went missing last year and passed through around here. I've already asked some of the neighboring towns, ya know. Shame."

"Well, we don't get many strangers around here." Scotty looked between the cousins. Dean just nodded his head, and then pulled Piper away. They'd try someone else in the town.

"John Bonham?" Piper asked, in a hushed voice, "Why didn't you just use your real name?"

"Never use your real name on a hunt," Dean stated, "There's just too many problems that come with that. Let's go here." Dean pulled her into a local garage, where a young, blonde girl was filling up a car. The eldest Winchester brother put on his infamous charm, hoping it would help him get some answers.

"'Cuse me, miss," Dean started, catching the girl's attention, "Don't suppose you've seen these two have you? They went missing last year. Was wondering if they stopped for gas or something."

"Oh, I do," the girl nodded, looking at the picture. She pointed at the tattoo, "I'd never forget that. They were just married."

"Yeah, they were," Dean smiled, "Good friends of ours."

"They weren't here for long," the girl now said, "They stopped for gas, got some food and then went back to the Interstate."

"Which ways that?" Dean asked, grateful for an answer. Maybe they'd find something along the way or end up at the next town to start asking questions. Dean still couldn't shake the feeling he had from Scotty, though.

The girl, Dean found out was called Emily, gave him directions and they were ready to set off.

"So, we're just leaving?" Piper asked, "Because I don't like this town. Something's off about it."

"I know," Dean nodded, "But they came through this way. Need to see where they went afterwards. C'mon."

They were only back on the road for about five minutes when a loud, high-pitched beeping noise could be heard from the back seat. Piper frowned, looking towards Dean's bag. His eyes were wide when he heard it.

"Grab the EMF meter from my bag, will ya?" Dean pointed to it, but Piper just stared at it. Dean rolled his eyes, reaching behind the bench seat to grab the adapted Walkman.

"What the hell?" Piper asked, watching the red lights flash up and down. She took the meter off Dean, turning it over to look at it, while her cousin pulled the car over and looked over at the orchard.

"We gotta check that out."

"You wanna check out an orchard?" Piper asked, looking at him like he'd grown two heads. Dean didn't have long to explain. He really needed to find out why the meter was going off like crazy.

"Look, when that goes off it means there's something. Spirit, demon, something. I dunno what, but there's something in that orchard."

"So you wanna go towards the creepy stuff?" Piper asked, "That makes lots of sense, Dean."

"You didn't have to come, Piper," Dean sighed, getting out of the car, "Look, stay here and I'll check it out."

Piper did as she was told, but just a few seconds later shivered. No, she couldn't stay there on her own. If something happened to Dean, she'd never forgive herself. And then what if something happened to her? What if that thing that was setting off the counter came for her?

Getting out of the car, she rushed into the orchard, "Dean! Where are you?"

Looking through the trees, she panicked. Dean wasn't there. How could he not be there? Just as she took a step forward, something jumped out from behind the trees. Piper screamed at the top of her lungs, falling backwards. As she looked up, she saw Dean doubled over with laughter.

"Oh, Piper, you are too easy to scare." Dean laughed at his cousin, but did help her off the ground. Her glare didn't really help him stop laughing, though. In fact, it made him crack up even more.

"I hate you." Piper narrowed her eyes, hitting Dean in the arm.

"No you don't," Dean laughed, "You love me. Now c'mon, I think I've found something."

Dean pulled his cousin through the orchard to the strange, creepy looking scarecrow hung up, "Oh my God! What the hell is that?"

"Fugly, huh?" Dean asked, with a chuckle. He looked down at the arm, where a sickle sat, "Check this out."

He then pulled out a flyer of the missing guy and held it up against the scarecrow's arm. Piper's brown eyes grew wide with shock as she realized just what Dean had noticed.

"It's the same!"

"Yeah," Dean nodded and looked up at the scarecrow, "Nice tat, huh?"

* * *

Prue sat at her desk, going through the latest acquisitions list. The place may close soon, but she was going to put some hard work in right now. It could help her get a job later on. Part of her had really wished she'd gone with Dean, though. The protectiveness came out in her, especially knowing her cousin and sister were up against some unknown creature. It didn't help that Sam and Adam had left on some wild goose chase to find their dad.

Part of her felt like the family was starting to fall apart. The last month had been hard with Dean and Sam acting so secretly. What had made them really think they had to find John on their own? She would have helped. Surely they both knew that.

"Hey, Prue," Andy's voice pulled Prue out of her thoughts. She looked up, smiling to see him closing the door behind him, "I hope you have a minute. I have some interesting information about a boy named Max."

"A boy?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows. It certainly was interesting, and she couldn't help but feel warm at the idea of Andy helping her with this. Telling him about her secret had been the best decision she had ever made.

"A microchip plant was broken into," Andy went on with his explanation, but movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She'd almost forgotten that she'd brought the spirit board with her. She decided to keep it on her in case they got another message, "Prue?"

"Wait!" Prue held her hand up and looked down at the spirit board. Andy moved around the desk, taken aback at the pointer moving on its own.

"P...P...Prue!"

Prue didn't say anything back. She just watched as the pointer continued to move. It was a longer message than the one before.

"Kidnapped auto shop?" Andy asked, looking down at the sheet of paper that she was writing on.

"I've gotta go, Andy."

"Wait, Prue, I came here to tell you about the boy," Andy pushed the feelings he had about seeing the moving pointer to one side. Despite knowing about demons and magic, he'd rarely seen anything except Prue use her powers. It was all going to take time to sink in, "Security cameras at the microchip plant picked up a car with a boy in the back. The boy was the same one as a kid picked up at an arcade last week. This boy's in serious trouble, Prue. How much more do you know about this? Is he at an auto shop?"

"I don't really know, Andy," Prue shook her head, grabbing her purse and the spirit board, "Have you spoken to his parents yet?"

"Yeah, his dad. He pretended not to know anything. Claimed the boy was out of state visiting grandparents and will be back tomorrow. Something's wrong, Prue, and I just know this is heading into your territory. Please tell me you can at least help me."

"I can try, Andy. That's all I can promise," Prue sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I need his dad's address. Maybe I can find out something."

Prue had picked Phoebe up on the way to Mr. Franklin's home. She needed Andy to stay away from this for now. They had no idea what they were up against, and Prue had a feeling Mr. Franklin wouldn't talk in front of Andy. And it wasn't like he didn't know Andy was a cop right now. It would be easier for the two Halliwell sisters to talk to him and get to the bottom of this.

"Mr. Franklin?" Prue asked, when a man in his late 30s or early 40s answered the door, "My name's Prue Halliwell. This is my sister Phoebe. We need to talk to you about your son."

"Sorry," Mr. Franklin started closing the door on the two women, "You have to leave, okay?"

"We know he's been kidnapped," Phoebe called out before the door closed on them, "We know he's in trouble."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Franklin stuttered before trying to close the door again. Prue held out her hand to keep it open.

"I don't understand why you won't talk to the police," she said and then saw a look in his dark eyes that told her enough, "You can't talk to the police, can you? The kidnappers won't let you, will they? That's why you wouldn't say anything to Inspector Trudeau."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you..."

"We can help." Phoebe promised, filling her eyes with sympathy and hope. All they needed was a few minutes of his time to make him see that they could save his boy from these kidnappers. The man refused to listen, though, trying to close the door again. This time Phoebe pushed the door open and Prue squinted her eyes. A picture flew through the air, into the hands of the owner.

"Dear God!" Mr. Franklin looked down at the photo, shock in his eyes. But he wasn't too surprised. Not the way a normal mortal would be. That was because he wasn't mortal—or he knew about the supernatural world. Either way, Prue's instinct had been right. Max wasn't a ghost they needed to save. He was a witch; an impressionable, scared, young witch.

* * *

Adam watched the scenery go by as they drove towards Arizona. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind. He'd found out just a few hours ago that his brothers had been looking for their dad. They were doing it behind his back for a reason that Adam couldn't quite understand. When were they going to include him in on this? And why the hell didn't they think that this was something he needed to know about?

"You could have told me, you know," Adam finally broke the silence, "About Dad. About searching for him. I coulda helped."

"We didn't want you to feel like you needed to," Sam explained, "You need to focus on school, Adam. You know that."

"Are you kidding me?" Adam shifted in his seat so he could glare at his elder brother, but Sam just kept his eyes trained on the road, "He's my dad, too. I wanna know where he is, too. Sam, I expected this from Dean but you...I thought you'd tell me."

"I wanted to," Sam nodded, "I did, but Dean...well, we both want you to focus on school. There's not long of your senior year left and we want you to do well. You need to do well so you get into college."

"Screw college," Adam exclaimed, "You really think I can go to college with all this going on? Can witches even go to college?"

"Of course they can," Sam frowned, glancing over at his little brother momentarily, "What makes you think they can't? I'm still in law school. It's not like Dean, Prue and Piper don't have jobs. It's kinda like college."

Adam shook his head, sitting back in the seat properly to train his eyes on the road, "But with all the innocents and now these road trips..."

"This is why we didn't want you knowing about us looking for Dad," Sam pointed out, "You'd get obsessed. You always do."

"You two aren't any better." Adam mumbled, but didn't look at his brother. The rest of the journey was going to be in silence. Adam wasn't interested in anything else his brother had to say right now.

* * *

"We're famous for our apples," Scotty's voice was clear as day to Dean as he and Piper walked into the cafe. They'd already stopped by the gas station again to find out a little more about the town from Emily. It turned out the whole place was friendly—a little too friendly, Dean thought, "So, you gotta try this pie."

Dean motioned for Piper to sit at the table close to a couple, watching Scotty fill up their glasses with apple cider. He wondered if there was something in that to make them drowsy. Maybe it was the townspeople that carved up innocent victims—something seemed Texas Chainsaw Massacre around here.

"Hey, Scotty, can we get a couple of coffees here?" Dean asked, sitting down at the table, "Oh and some of that pie, too, while you're at it."

Scotty scoffed at the two newcomers and walked away. Piper couldn't help but turn to look at the couple, "So, you two just passing through?"

She'd felt something off, too. While she wasn't a horror movie fan, she'd gotten Dean's Texas Chainsaw Massacre comment on the way back to the town. But she didn't quite get why anyone would use real human skin on a scarecrow.

"Road trip." The young girl looked at Piper with a smile.

"Yeah? Us, too." Piper chuckled, as Scotty walked over to refill the couples' cider.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." He commented before walking away again. Dean couldn't help but push his buttons by asking for that coffee again. It seemed that the town wasn't as friendly as Emily had previously pointed out. Maybe they knew that the two of them were suspicious about something.

"So, what brings you to town?" Dean asked the couple, keeping them talking to find out more.

"We just stopped for gas," the girl replied, "The guy at the gas station saved our lives."

"Really?" Piper grinned nervously, sensing something very strange right now.

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking," the guy now replied, taking a mouthful of pie, "We had no idea. He's fixing it for us."

"Nice people." Piper had gritted teeth, glancing at Dean to see a concerned expression.

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Dean decided to ask, and winced at the idea of sundown. That was way too long for a brake line, unless the guy didn't have the part in. And Dean knew that probably wasn't the case. Something was getting creepier and creepier, "I know cars, and it shouldn't take you that long. I could have it up and running in about an hour. Wouldn't charge you." He just wanted them to get out of dodge, now.

"You know, thanks a lot," the girl smiled, "But I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it."

"You're in luck. Dean is a mechanic!" Piper grinned, trying not to give the couple a reason to say no. They wouldn't budge though, now trying to get out of the conversation.

"You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look and you'd just buy right into it." Dean laughed, as the bell above the door rang. Piper and Dean looked at the door to see the sheriff walk in.

"I'd like a word, please." The sheriff said to the cousins, glaring at them.

"C'mon, we're having a real bad day." Dean sighed, getting a warning from the sheriff about not making it worse. With Piper pulling at him, Dean got up and followed the sheriff out of the cafe and to the Impala. They were no longer welcome in the town and the sheriff was going to follow them past the boarder to make sure they didn't return.

Dean looked through his rear view mirror to see the sheriff turn around and head back to town. Pulling over, Dean waiting a couple of minutes

"Dean, what are you doing?" Piper asked him, glaring at him and then looking back at the road. The sheriff was out of sight.

Suddenly, Dean put his foot down and turned the car around. He was going back to the town, "I'm not letting that couple go missing like the rest."

* * *

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Prue and Phoebe sat on Mr. Franklin's couch, while Mr. Franklin just held the photo that Prue had telekinetically thrown at him. He went through the story of the thugs taking his son, how they had threatened with his boy's life if he told a soul. There was no way that he could have risked anything.

"I just didn't know what to do," he sounded desperate and broken, only thinking about his boy, "I don't even know if Max is alright."

"He is," Prue nodded, "He wouldn't have sent the last message if he wasn't."

"So, I take it you're a...a witch too, huh?" he had a frown playing on his face, "Both of you?"

"Is that what your son says he is?" Phoebe asked, taken aback by the question. This was the first time they'd heard someone else use the term. At least, someone good—someone who they could possibly bond with.

"It's what Paulette, my wife, says he is," he explained, "It's what she was. You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner."

Prue and Phoebe couldn't help but smile, understanding both sides of the situation. Yes, they knew that revealing the secret could help those around them, but there was the fear of someone not accepting or loving someone because of it.

"You're speaking from experience, are you?" Mr. Franklin couldn't help but hear the tone in Prue's voice. As he realized that she was, he felt like he could open up more; explain his side of the story. Explain how he'd only found out about her secret because she was running out of time. Max would show his powers, and there was no way an 11-year-old boy would be able to hide it as well as a grown woman.

"I don't have a clue what to tell him what it all means," he sighed, "And he uses it and he nearly gets busted at an arcade and now this."

"I'm sure Max..." Phoebe started, but was cut off by the father. She and Prue didn't have children, so there was no way they were going to understand his feelings. They couldn't understand how his whole world had been turned upside down.

"Do you know of anybody who owns an auto shop of any kind?" Prue decided to change the subject. She needed to find Max and save him. She wouldn't let another witch, let alone a kid, die right now. Or get into more trouble than he already was.

"Why?" Mr. Franklin asked, shaking his head.

"I think your son was trying to send me a clue."

Mr. Franklin thought for a few minutes. He wasn't sure, but then he thought about one boy max was friends with.

"Danny," Mr. Franklin now said, "Danny's brother, he works at one. Erm, one over in Oakland."

"Is this the friend from the arcade?" Phoebe now asked, tilting her head to one side. Mr. Franklin's eyes widened as it all seemed to fall into place. This was what it was all about, "Got an address?"

Phoebe and Prue weren't leaving anything to chance. Prue quickly rang Andy before the sisters made their way to the auto shop themselves. Of course, Prue made it very clear that the boy was a witch—well, as clear as she dared. The good news for Andy was that the kidnappers seemed to be humans and people he could arrest. At least it would be a solved case once this all came to an end.

They two ran into the auto shop, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Prue was the first to get into the room where she spotted an African American boy tied up against a pole. He was struggling to get out of the binds that held him down.

"Who's there?" He called out, hearing movement. Prue rushed over to the boy, eyeing up the ropes. Quickly trying to untie them, she told him some of the truth about how she'd found out about the auto shop and how his dad was waiting for him.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked, making Prue jump as she looked around. Phoebe was just behind her sister, holding her hands up in defense. Prue didn't have the time for pleasantries. She squinted her eyes, making the thug fly backwards into a stack of tires. As he fell to the floor, she looked back over to Max, who was now staring at her in shock.

"Oh, Prue!" Phoebe shrieked as a second thug ran in. Prue used her powers again to send the man flying, while Phoebe finished untying the ropes.

"You have powers?" max looked at the woman who had just saved him.

"We'll explain them to you in the car, okay?"

"No, I can't leave," Max shook his head, stumbling away from the outstretched hand of the dark haired woman, "They'll kill my dad if I do."

The two sisters were so busy looking at Max that they hadn't realized Mickey was up and moving. He suddenly hit the two sisters in the back of the head, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

The couple from the cafe were now in their car, back on the road. It hadn't taken too long for the mechanic to fix the brake line, but they were glad to be out of that town. They just wanted to reach the motel where they could have their planned night of fun. That all seemed like a distant dream when the car started making a knocking noise. Steve hadn't done anything, but it was slowing down. Eventually it came to a stop.

"I can't believe it!" Cindy groaned, getting out of the car, "We just got the car fixed."

Steve looked around the area. There was only really one way to go; through the orchard at the side of the road. Dean would later question their sanity of walking through a wood with no light when it was pitch black. They obviously hadn't watched enough horror movies to know that staying by the car was the best decision in these circumstances.

As they walked through the orchard, they came across a clearing with a large wooden pole sticking out of the ground. It looked like it should have had a scarecrow or something on it. Maybe the townspeople had removed it to repair it or something.

A rustling sound caught Cindy's attention. Gasping, she turned around but there was nobody there. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Steve. He pulled her close to him, protectively wrapping his arms around her.

"Who's there?" He called out, just as a creepy looking scarecrow jumped out from behind the trees. It stalked towards them, making both scream and turn to run. Just as they were about to reach the edge of the orchard, Dean and Piper ran out in front of them.

Piper glanced at the scarecrow coming towards them and flicked her wrists, expecting the creature to freeze. When nothing happened, she and Dean widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Get back to your car," Dean ordered the couple. The couple looked behind them to see the scarecrow still coming for them, "Go! Go! Piper, take them!"

"Come on." Piper motioned for them to follow her, as Dean cocked the shot gun that he now held in his hand. He always went prepared. He aimed the gun at the scarecrow, firing it. But it didn't faze the creature. It continued to walk towards Dean, so he tried again. Still, nothing stopped this creature.

"Crap!" Dean sighed, running back in the same direction as the couple and Piper. If his rock salt didn't do anything, it meant it wasn't a demon or a ghost. Demons would at least get slowed down and ghosts would disappear. This wasn't good. He'd need to regroup as soon as he got the innocents to safety. Dean finally caught up with the couple, "Go!"

Pulling out a pistol from the back of his jeans, Dean decided one last attempt to slow the scarecrow down. When he turned to fire, he noticed the creature had gone.

"What...what the hell was that?" Steve asked, panting as they reached their cars.

"Don't ask." Piper panted back, shaking her head as she locked eyes with Dean. Silently he told her that they needed help.

* * *

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam scrunched his nose up, glancing over at his brother. Adam was on the phone to Dean, as he went through the events of just a few minutes ago, "Ask him if it killed the couple."

Adam repeated the message, getting a definite no from his cousin. Sam thought about it, before instructing Adam to put the phone on speaker.

"You know, it sounds like it could be some sort of god. Maybe a Pagan one. It would make sense if you say it was in an orchard."

"I guessed pagan god," Dean sighed, "The annual cycle of the killings was enough to guess that. And the fact that victims are always a man and woman. It's a fertility thing and you should see the locals."

"They were fattening 'em up, Sam." Piper's voice now spoke through the phone. Dean obviously had it on speaker, too.

"Like a last meal?" Adam now asked, "Didn't they give last meals to sacrifice victims? Maybe this god is possessing the scarecrow to do the sacrifice."

"And the crops will wilt if the god doesn't get the sacrifice." Dean agreed with his little brother, and Sam could tell that he was grinning, "Good work, you two."

"So, you know what god it is?"

"Gotta date with a mythology professor," Dean chuckled, "I could have really done with one of you two on research, ya know."

"Yeah, well, we're trying to find Dad," Adam sighed, "Just crossed into Arizona, now."

"Cool, if you do find him then tell him I say hi, okay?" Dean asked, "And can you tell him I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll know why."

"Bye, Dean." Sam said, nodding his head for Adam to hang up. They continued to drive but Sam suddenly slammed the breaks on, pulling over to the side of the road. Adam raised his eyebrows, looking at his older brother in shock.

"What the hell?"

Sam didn't say anything. Instead, he did a U-turn on the road, driving back the way they came. They weren't going to Phoenix. They were heading to Nevada to help Dean.

* * *

Dean and Piper sat on the chairs opposite the college professor. He sat back, studying them carefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology."

"You could call it a recent family hobby." Dean smirked, glancing over at Piper. She just chuckled, nodding his head.

"But we're specifically interested in the local lore," Piper shrugged, "We were wondering if there's any history of Pagan worship around here."

"Well, no," the professor shook his head, leaning forward on the desk to talk to the cousins, "Arizona isn't well known for its Pagan worship, at all."

"What about imported lore?" Dean now asked, "You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't there a lot of immigrants in this area?"

"Some," the professor nodded, "I mean the local towns around here have ancestors from Scandinavia, I believe."

Piper's ears piqued hearing that. She wanted to know a lot more about the Pagan gods of Scandinavia. The down side was that there were hundreds of gods and goddesses in Scandinavian culture. The Halliwell witch felt like she was back to searching for a needle in a pile of needles.

"I'm looking for one that might have lived in an orchard." Dean spoke, ignoring the look of surprise on his cousin's face. He may not have been book smart, but he knew enough about the supernatural, urban legends and lore. His dad had taught him plenty about spotting clues and working off the knowledge they'd gained throughout a case. It was like being a detective.

The professor nodded his head, and started flipping the pages of a book. Dean leaned forward to look at the gods and then placed his hand on the page.

"Wait. That one."

Piper looked over the page, seeing a scarecrow surrounded by farmers in the middle of what looked like a field. That scarecrow wasn't quite the same one, but there was definitely something creepy about it.

"This is Vanir," the professor spoke, "He's not exactly a wood god, per se. He's a god of protection and prosperity..."

"Keeping the local settlements safe from harm," Dean nodded his head, "Some of the villages build effigies of the vanir in their fields, others practiced human sacrifice." Piper watched as Dean read the passage upside down. Her heart stopped when he got to the point of the sacrifice being a male and female.

"Kinda looks like a scarecrow." Piper nervously pointed out, looking over at Dean. His jaw clenched, as he nodded his head. Dean continued reading, as he learned that the energy sprung from a sacred tree. Piper couldn't help but feel like Dean was trying to tell her about how to kill this creature—or god, whatever it was—but she wasn't a hunter. She didn't really follow his pattern.

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."

"So, what would happen if the sacred tree was torched," Piper now caught on, eyeing the professor and Dean, "Would it kill the god?"

"These are just legends." The professor chuckled, closing the book. _Of course they were,_ Dean thought to himself with a sigh. The professors never did realize that the stuff they taught was sometimes true. There had been many college professors who had helped him work out the riddles to his cases in the past, never realizing that they had done.

"Well, thanks for your help." Dean smiled, standing up. He and Piper were just about to leave, when everything went black around him. He thought he heard Piper scream, but that was it.

Piper had, in fact, screamed. Two hands grabbed her arms, while the butt of a rifle hit Dean in the face. Her cousin went down, as she struggled to get out of the grasp of the professor. The whole town was in on this, and now the professor had gotten involved. What made it worse for Piper was that she realized she and her cousin were about to become the sacrifice to the scarecrow.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Prue was dealing with her own headache after being knocked out. Groaning, she looked around from where she was now tied to a pillar in the auto shop. Max and Phoebe were sitting opposite her, also tied up.

"Naptime's over," Mickey growled at the elder witch, crouching down in front of her with a gun in one hand and a trigger in the other. Prue tried to glance around the thug, but he stayed in the way, "They're fine. But I wanna show you something. I flick this little switch and Max and your friend here take a nap. A long one."

Mickey walked over to them and pulled the heads of Phoebe and Max back. Prue could see a collar around both of their necks. They were small plastic bombs.

"Plastic explosives," Mickey smirked, "Little trick I picked up in Corcoran. Prison system's very educational."

"He's just a child," Prue shook her head, glaring at the man.

"What are you freaks, anyway?" Mickey ignored her, "Aliens? Magicians."

"Try witches." Prue glared and then looked over at her sister and Max, "You two okay?"

"We'll be fine, Prue." Phoebe nodded, nerves clearly evident in her voice. Mickey just laughed, pulling the second thug out of the room, leaving the three of them along.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Max moaned, "Sorry I have these stupid powers."

"No, Max," Phoebe shook her head, "Don't ever be sorry about that."

"Phoebe's right," Prue nodded, "Your powers are gifts. It's like being a, uh, musician or athlete."

"I'm a freak," Max pointed out, "My dad hates it, too. He hates me."

Prue shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. This had been how her father had reacted to her having powers. She thought back to when he visited, and how all he wanted was for his three girls to bind their powers again. She started thinking about John Winchester. He hadn't taken the witch history well, and now he was missing—Dean had confided in her that he'd taken off because of the powers; he didn't want to see his sons become the things they usually hunted. John just didn't understand the powers.

"Your dad doesn't understand it." Prue explained.

"Yeah, it's all new to him, too," Phoebe smiled, "We won't let anything happen to you. We promise."

The three of them looked between each other, smiling softly. Prue made a mental note to find a way out of this, without getting any of them killed. It was just a good job Andy had known where they were coming.

* * *

It had definitely been a good job that Prue had alerted Andy to the auto shop. He'd managed to do some digging into this auto shop and realized that it had closed down recently. 16 people had been laid off, and one of those was Mickey Johnson. To make matters worse, that same Mickey Johnson had been identified on the security footage from the microchip plant.

"I think we should check there." Andy told his partner, hoping that Darryl wouldn't ask too many questions. It was far too much wishful thinking that he would just go along with this. Of course, Darryl wanted to know what made Andy research the auto shop in the first place; just like how Andy had decided that researching Rex and Hannah last month was a good idea.

How could Andy keep lying to his partner? He was starting to realize just how hard it was for Prue to keep this a secret for so long.

* * *

Dean tried one more time to get out of the cellar. Many he hated this; knowing what was coming but not really having a way out of it right now. He really needed to get back to that orchard and burn the tree—well, figure out which tree was the right one and then burn it down.

Groaning on the other side of the room caught Dean's attention. Jumping down the wooden stairs, he walked over.

"Hey, Piper," he said softly, "It's Dean. You okay?"

"My head." Piper moaned, placing a hand on her head. Dean tentatively touched where the deep purple bruise was forming on the side of her head. He probably had a matching one. It certainly felt like it.

Looking back, he should have known that the professor would have been in on this whole thing. He seemed to accept looking through Pagan gods far too easily. Whenever he'd spoken to professors in the past, there was always some sort of suspicion from them; as if they worried that their thoughts or opinions would end up in a national newspaper or something. Maybe they worried that people would think them strange for teaching mythology. Dean couldn't help but see the irony in it, knowing that some mythology was true.

"Hey, we need to find a way out of this, okay?" Dean asked, pulled Piper to her feet. She now had the chance to look around.

"Oh crap," she groaned, "They're gonna sacrifice _us_, aren't they?"

"_How could you even think about doing this?" _the sound of a woman's voice shouting could be heard from the other side of the wooden cellar door, _"This is murder, Uncle Harley."_

"_It's for the good of this town."_ The man, Dean guessed was the man from the gas station, replied.

The cellar door opened, suddenly letting a lot of light into the area. Harley—it was the guy from the gas station—held a rifle into the cellar. There were three others behind him, ready to grab Dean and Piper.

"It's time." Harley said, a warning look in his eyes. If he had to, he'd shoot one of them—Dean knew he wouldn't kill them, but he would hurt them and he guessed Piper would be the one to take the bullet. Dean did as he was told, and made his way out of the cellar.

* * *

"What do you mean we're going to Dean and Piper?" Adam asked, helpless in the passenger seat of the car.

"We're gonna help them," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Something in my gut tells me they'll need us."

"But what about Dad?" Adam asked, throwing his hands up in the air, "He could need us."

"Well, Dad doesn't want us to find him. Dean's right, we should have followed his order. What if something happens to Dean and we coulda helped if we'd gone with him?"

Adam sighed, nodding his head. He didn't really have a choice, but he knew that Sam was right. Maybe Dean did need their help with whatever this creature was. He had to admit the idea of a God freaked him out. Warlocks, ghosts, demons...they all seemed like things they could take care of. Gods—not so much.

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Prue and Phoebe continued to try find a way to save Max. Well, save Max and themselves. They didn't have many choices, though, right now.

"Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" Max asked, and Prue knew that this type of conversation wasn't exactly going to help him stay calm. Phoebe was the one to go along with it though.

"Well, not exactly like this," Phoebe winked, "It's usually demons we have to deal with."

"Demons?"

"Phoebe!" Prue glared at her baby sister.

"Yup, and warlocks and ghosts," Phoebe ignored her eldest sister's glares and continued to talk to the young boy, "I'm guessing your mom didn't tell you much about being a witch, then."

"No," Max shook his head, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of his mom, "I just found out about my power when she died."

"Our mom died when we were young, too," Phoebe empathized, "I know how much it hurts, and I'll be honest, it doesn't ever really go away. And to top it off, we didn't know about our powers. We had to figure out it by ourselves so you can, too."

"Especially with your dad's help." Prue now joined in with the conversation, seeing that it was helping Max to learn that they were in similar situations. He didn't feel all alone in the world.

"He'll never understand." Max shook his head, looking up at Prue.

"Help him understand."

"You sound a lot like my mom," Max smiled at her, "I wish you could be my mom."

Prue and Phoebe shared a smile as Phoebe moved the conversation on to find out more about Max's power. It was an interesting power to learn about; being able to move things that he couldn't see. He'd get a vision of something in his mind and see some of the things around it. The object could be on the other side of the town; like their spirit board.

"All right," Mickey broke up the moment, storming in with a gun in his hand, "Remember, just do everything I say and nobody gets hurt."

Just as Mickey was about to get Max out of the room, Mr. Franklin showed up. He tried to rush to his son, but the two thugs had their guns trained on him.

"Hold it!" Mr. Franklin held his hands up in defense, "I'm unarmed. Nobody else knows you're here. I swear. I found you the same way she did. Through your brother..."

Mr. Franklin just wanted to get to his boy, and panicked just as he heard about the bomb. He decided to turn to the thugs to see if he could get through to their consciences. Maybe there was hope.

"I'll give you anything else you want. Just...let me have my boy, please?"

Mickey looked between the three hostages and the father of one. There was a strange, hurt look in his eyes as he lowered his gun. Ordering David to put the hostages in the van, he turned back to Mr. Franklin. The man started panicking, trying to push past to get to his boy.

"I'm sorry." Mickey shook his head and then raised his gun to Mr. Franklin's chest. Everything happened too quickly for Prue to do anything. The gun fired, the sound echoing around the building. Prue locked eyes with Mr. Franklin as she was dragged out of the room with her sister and the young witch. There was nothing she could do, but she would keep the boy safe.

* * *

Dean gritted his teeth as he felt the rope being tied around his wrists. The knots were quite tight, and he'd had his hidden knife in his jacket sleeve taken away from him. It was time to think on his feet, and maybe stall the people guilty of this.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean looked up at the sheriff as he walked around the tree. Glancing over, he saw Harley and Scotty tying Piper's arms behind another tree, "How much blood is on your hands."

"We don't kill 'em." The sheriff shook his head, standing back to admire his handiwork.

"No, but you sure cover up after," Dean shrugged his shoulders, already thinking of a way to get the rope undone, "I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?"

The group of people walked away, refusing to explain their actions to them. Piper now started pushing buttons to get them to talk, realizing that Dean was stalling them from leaving.

"You don't understand. Outsiders never will," the wife of the mechanic now said, "There's no other choice. We need to do this to keep the town alive. The good of the many outweighs the good of the few."

The four walked away, as Dean shouted after them, "I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!"

"Please tell me you have a plan, Dean." Piper threw her head back to rest on the tree trunk. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. She was glad Dean struggled to actually see her from his current position. He couldn't see her just give up like this.

"I'm workin' on it," Dean sighed, looking around, "Just tell me if you see that damned scarecrow get off his cross."

* * *

Meanwhile at the bank, David and Mickey were going through with their plan. With Prue and Phoebe working as hostages, they were getting Max to go through with the original instructions. He was to turn off the alarm system and then they would get in, get the money and get out. They had three minutes once Max did his tricks.

The problem with hostages is that only one of them could go in and get the cash. The other needed to stay and watch the witches, and Mickey chose that one; not trusting his partner completely.

"Use your power." Prue whispered to the young boy, indicating that he needed to use it on the bombs on himself and Phoebe. Mickey turned his attention to them, glaring at each one.

Max started to rock back and forth, as Mickey started panicking, "What the hell are you doing."

The bombs suddenly shorted out, and the alarm in the bank sounded. The guards rushed out, guns raised. There was no way that the thugs were going down without a fight, though. They started firing their own guns, and Prue used her own power to get the guards to safety. No more would get hurt because of these two.

Mickey frantically pushed the button on the trigger, expecting at least one of the bombs to blow. Nothing happened, and Prue smirked just as the police surrounded the area.

"Oh no!" Phoebe panicked, as she, Prue and Max got out of the van. They ran around the car, straight into Andy's arms.

"Prue," Andy nodded his head with a small smirk, "I should have known."

"Hi, Andy." Phoebe grinned, looking down at Max, "It's okay. He knows about all this."

While there was that sense of relief, none of them really looked happy to see each other. It was going to be one difficult situation to explain.

* * *

Back at the auto shop, Mr. Franklin believed that everything was over. He was so certain of it, especially when he saw a bright white light fill the room.

"Paulette?" He asked, just as the white light took a form. It wasn't his wife, though. It wasn't her calling for him to join her. A man appeared within the light, kneeling down next to the mortal father.

"It's not your time, yet," the blonde haired man explained with a small smile, "It's time to be with your son. You need to help him. Guide him."

"But..." Mr. Franklin said, just as the man placed his hands over his chest wound. Suddenly, the pain disappeared. He didn't feel weak, anymore. When he looked down, the only indication that there was ever anything wrong was the red blood on his white shirt.

"Who are you?" Mr. Franklin now asked.

"Call me Leo," the man smiled, "Now heed Prue's advice. Raise the boy well. You can do it."

With that, the man disappeared in that same white light he appeared in. It was all over for him. Now he just had to hope that his son was safe.

* * *

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Piper asked, realizing that Dean was frantically trying to unfasten the ropes that bound his wrists. It was now dark and it wouldn't be long until that damned Pagan god came after them. She couldn't believe that she was going to end up being a Pagan sacrifice. She knew witch craft was bad!

"I'm workin' on it," Dean said, but his voice was laced with panic, "Can you see it?"

"What?"

"Is he moving yet?"

Piper tried to look around, but shook her head, "I can't see."

Rustling in the trees made her jump. It was coming for her, she was certain of it. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn't look, she wouldn't end up being too scared when it killed her.

"I'm sorry they did this." A girl's voice now called out, as she felt the binds around her wrists loosen. Piper opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer. It was the girl from the gas station—Emily.

"What are you...?" Dean started, "You know what, never mind. Thanks for coming."

"I couldn't let them do this," Emily quickly unfastened Dean's restraints, "If I'd have known...I can't believe my aunt and uncle do this crap."

Dean stood up and looked around, "Okay, you need to think fast. Is there a tree around here..." he ignored the look that she gave him as she pointed to all the trees, "It'll be old, big. Locals will treat it with respect."

"There's an apple tree." Emily shrugged her shoulders, jumping at the sound of more rustling in the wood. Piper couldn't help but cling onto her cousin, as Dean looked around the place.

"Dean!"

"Sammy?" Dean asked, seeing two figures running towards him. Both had guns in their hands, "Adam! Not that I'm not happy, but what the hell are you two doing here? I thought you were..."

"We weren't gonna leave you," Adam rolled his eyes, motioning to the fact that Sam had decided for them, "Looks like his idea was good, too."

"Yeah. Now you need to keep an eye on that scarecrow..." Piper started, hugging her middle cousin, as they looked around.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked, looking between everyone.

"Damn it," Dean cursed under his breath and then looked back at Emily, "This apple tree. Is it in here?"

"Maybe." Emily shrugged her shoulders, a look on her face that told him she wished she had been more helpful. Dean had to make a decision and fast. He could come back for the tree later. Right now, he needed to get everyone out of dodge. The scarecrow was awake and any of them could end up being a sacrifice.

"What's so important about a tree?" Adam asked, as they all ran out of the orchard.

"It's the source of its power," Dean sighed, "We'll get it in the morning. Let's just get out before Leather Face catches up."

Just as the five of them got to the clearing, the group of adults stepped out. Other townspeople now crowded around them. They were blocked from leaving completely.

"How could you, Emily?" Harley asked, hurt in his eyes that she had helped them escape.

"How could you, Uncle Harley?" Emily asked, disgust in her voice.

"We need this," Harley argued, "You need to let him take them. You have to..."

He was cut off when a sickle went straight through his stomach. Emily screamed, backing into Dean, who instantly wrapped his arms around her. Piper jumped back, turning her back on the scene. Sam wrapped his arms around his cousin, as Adam looked on shocked trying to take it all in. The next thing they knew was Emily's aunt was captured by the scarecrow. He looked down at his two sacrifices, before dragging them away.

The townspeople panicked, running away from the orchard. It gave Dean the chance to get everyone out of the way. But there was no need to really leave. He quickly stopped and looked behind. The scarecrow now had his victims. It was over for another year.

* * *

Dean walked into the manor, throwing his and Piper's duffle bags on the floor. They'd sort them out later. He was closely followed by Piper, Adam and Sam.

"So, you think that girl will be okay?" Piper asked, feeling guilty that they'd just dropped her off at the bus stop after burning the tree to the ground. She didn't even care if the town died out.

"Hopefully," Dean shrugged his shoulders, walking into the living room to see Prue and Phoebe sitting with a young boy and what looked like his dad, "Hey!"

"Oh, Dean! You guys are back." Phoebe grinned, "Piper, you remember Max that we got that message from? This is Max and his dad, Gordon."

"Hi, it's great to meet you," Piper grinned, holding her hand out for Gordon to take, "I'm sorry it's under the circumstances, but I'm guessing my sisters helped with whatever it was."

"I'm lost." Dean shook his head.

"Remember the message I told you about?" Piper asked with a laugh. She had told him about it, right? Now she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe she'd only thought about it. Dean shook his head, but held out his hand anyway, introducing himself and his two brothers.

"Did you find your dad?" Prue now asked, looking up at Sam.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Had to save these two idiots."

"We had it under control, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam went on to give a brief breakdown of how Dean and Piper had almost ended up as Pagan sacrifices, ignoring the look of fear in Prue's eyes and uncertainty in his guests' eyes.

"So, what about your dad?"

"We'll still find him," Dean nodded his head, "And yes, Adam, you can be involved. We're gonna do this together."

Phoebe grinned, standing up to pull her cousins and sister into a hug. Just as she grabbed Sam, she was pulled into a premonition; one that she wished she had never seen.

Everyone looked at her in shock, while she broke it down to them, tears in her eyes.

"Go!" Dean grabbed Sam, rushing his brother out of the door. He put his foot down, ignoring speed limits as they got themselves to Sam and Jess' apartment. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

"Jess!" Sam called out, rushing through the apartment. Dean looked around the living room and kitchen, while Sam headed straight for the bedroom. The sound of the shower from their bathroom made him stop. She was okay. She was just in there. Sighing, he sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, he felt something wet land on his hand. What was water doing dripping from the ceiling? Had the upstairs neighbors sprung a leak?

Frowning, he looked up and then gasped. _No!_ He thought to himself, taking in the sight. Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, her limbs in a contorted way. There was a slash through her stomach, as she tried to get words out. And then all Sam felt was heat. An intense heat as fire appeared from underneath her on the ceiling. His worst nightmare—the premonition from months ago and now Phoebe's recent premonition—was coming true.

"No! Jess!" Sam shouted, just as he felt two hands on him.

"Sammy, c'mon," Dean shouted, but his voice seemed distant. Like he wasn't even in the room. He couldn't move on his own accord as the fire took over the whole bedroom, "Sam!"

Dean had gotten into the room just as the fire spread around the room. Sam was just sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. And Dean knew exactly why. There was a figure on the ceiling. A figure that he recognized instantly. Jess was already a victim. Now all he could do was get his little brother out of there. They would not both be victims of this Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch. Not if Dean had his own way.

Once outside the apartment, the two brothers just watched and waited. It was all they could do. All that Sam wanted to do.

"She's gone, Dean." Sam said, anger lacing his voice. Dean just looked at his brother, jaw clenched. He daren't say a word to his brother. What was there to say?

"Dean! Sam!" Prue called out, rushing over to them. Dean glanced over to see his three cousins and his baby brother rushing over to them.

"Did you..." Phoebe started but then realized that just two of them were there. Her hands went up to her mouth, tears filling her eyes, "No. I'm...I'm so sorry."

Sam frowned and looked down at his cousin. Suddenly, he felt the need to protect her in all this, and pulled her into a hug, shaking his head, "It wasn't your fault, Phoebs. There's only one thing to blame for this."

With that, he looked at his two brothers and cousins in turn, "We've got work to do."

* * *

**I know you were happy with the way I'd changed Jess' story, but I always had the plan to do this in the end. I just wanted to bring her character in more. We were forced to feel something for her in Supernatural based on Sam's feelings, but she was never in the show long enough for me to really care that she died. Hopefully, this is different for you. **

**Anyway, I'm really looking forward to the next few episodes, as Sam deals with this and the Winchesters continue the search for their father.**


	12. Episode 12: It's Not All in the Past

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews that I've received. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this series because I'm having so much fun writing it. I know some of you have questions about who I'm going to introduce and how I'm going to do it in later chapters. I have ideas, but I will admit that I'm only fully planned out until the middle of season two. I roughly know the episodes that I want to include and how I want the season finales to work out, but that's all right now. So, Bella, Crowley, Castiel, Ruby, Lilith, Cole, Wyatt, Chris...all those are still not confirmed in my own head right now. While some of them I would definitely like to include, I need to figure out a way to make them work.**

**Anyway, here's the next episode is a mixture of a Charmed and a Supernatural episode. I hope you enjoy it.**

Episode 12: It's Not All in the Past

Sam hit the punch bag again and again. It hurt—he could feel the pain shoot up his arm—but he didn't care. In fact, he welcomed the pain. Dean kept telling him that this shouldn't hurt. If he was punching right, his wrists wouldn't bother him, but this pain meant he at least felt something.

It had been a month since Jessica's death. That damned Yellow-Eyed Demon was going to pay. They'd find a way to capture him and kill him, once and for all. Sam Winchester was not going to let it go.

He knew his family was worried. Ever since the apartment fire, Sam had moved back into the Manor. Dean had offered up his room, but Sam preferred to take the basement. It made creepy sounds and was loud when the boiler turned on, but none of that had bothered Sam. Dean had told him he wouldn't be able to sleep, but it wasn't like Sam could sleep anyway. He'd get an hour or so before he was woken with the nightmares.

Jess had died because of him. He should have been there to save her from that Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch. Too many had died because of that demon, who was clearly after the Winchesters for something. So, now he was going to make sure the demon was vanquished—sent to Hell or wherever demons and warlocks were sent after they were killed permanently.

To make matters worse, the Winchesters were no closer to finding their father. John had gone deeper underground since the month before. He knew Sam would figure out where he was based on the payphone number, so would have to move quickly if he didn't want to be found. Right now he could do with his dad, though. They had common ground. Both of them had lost someone they both loved. John had lost Mary and now Sam had lost Jess.

"Hey, this isn't healthy for you!" Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts. The sound of his clunky boots hit each stair, going right through Sam's brain. He just wanted to train and think in peace. Was it really that difficult? The problem of living with five other people.

Dean walked over to his brother, grabbing the punching bag, "You should wait until it's either stationary or moving away from you. Hitting it when it's swinging towards you is a great way to get your hand broke or something stupid. I've already told ya."

"And I've told _you_ that I don't care." Sam said, taking a swing at the bag, right now imagining Dean's face there. Usually it was the Yellow-Eyed Demon, but right now Dean was pissing him off enough.

"That's enough," Dean let go of the punching bag and stepped in front of it. Sam was already taking another swing though, making the elder Winchester brother block it. Sam glared at his brother, not apologizing for the almost hit. Not that Dean expected it to happen, "It's time you really took that frustration out on someone. Feel free to take it out on me."

"I'm happy training alone." Sam stated, trying to get around Dean, but the elder brother just stepped in the way, "Get out of my way, Dean."

"No, Sam," Dean shook his head, "C'mon. You gotta open up to someone."

"That someone isn't you." Sam sighed, now deciding he was fighting a losing battle. If anyone could out-stubborn Sam it was Dean Winchester.

"Then talk to someone!" Dean followed his brother as they made their way up the stairs to the kitchen. Sam refused to reply, and just headed straight for the fridge. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Adam were all in the kitchen, already; Piper cooking some breakfast, while the others either ate some cereal, drank coffee or read the newspaper. At least, they all pretended to. They were mainly watching the interaction between the elder two Winchesters.

"You can't keep it all bottled up, Sammy."

"Like you want a chick-flick moment, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a mouthful of it.

Dean frustratingly sighed, looking between his youngest brother and three cousins for some backup. They'd been the ones to send him down to the basement in the first place, hearing that Sam was clearly training rather than sleeping. They needed to help him out with this.

"Dean's right, Sam," Phoebe tried, "You need to talk to us. We can help."

"How can any of you help?" Sam asked, glaring at his youngest cousin, "None of you know what it's like to lose someone you love to a demon. None of you at all!"

"We've lost our mom." Phoebe argued back, but it was a weak argument. Sam didn't mean parents. He meant the woman he was going to propose to. Sam rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen, almost hitting Leo on the way out. The handyman was walking into the room, hearing the argument that was going on.

"Oh, Leo!" Piper freaked, rushing over to her boyfriend, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about Sam."

"He's still struggling to deal with Jess' death, then." Leo nodded at her with a smile, kissing her on the lips.

"We're at a loss of how to help him." Adam admitted, before glancing over at his eldest brother, "Mind giving me a lift to school on the way to work?"

"You got five minutes and I'm leaving," Dean nodded his head, both of them walking out of the room. They could discuss their next tactics in the Impala, "See you later, Leo."

Leo gave a small wave, before turning his attention back to Piper, "So, I was wondering if you were up to anything today? I thought we could go for lunch or something."

"I'd love that," Piper smiled, tilting her head to one side, "I'm at the restaurant soon, but I can do lunch."

"Great," Leo smiled, kissing her again, "I'll get on with some more of the house then."

"Phoebe!" Dean's voice called out from the hallway, making the three sisters frown and follow Leo out of the room. Phoebe looked over to where Dean stood at the open front door.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe covered her mouth, looking directly at the man at the door. She hadn't seen him since leaving New York. In fact, she'd told the guy never to call her again.

"Hey, Phoebe." The man said, with a small wave. He looked cautiously at Dean before looking back at Phoebe, "Sorry, I shoulda called. Shoulda known you'd be with…" He pointed at Dean, who quickly raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa! Don't even think about going there," Dean shook his head as the Halliwell sisters giggled, "I'm her cousin. Who are you?"

"This is Clay, Dean," Phoebe laughed, rushing over to the door, "What are you…"

"Clay?" Piper asked, freaking out, "As in New York Clay? Rainbow Room Clay? The guy you never…"

"That would be him," Phoebe quickly cut her elder sister off and then turned back to the newcomer, "What are you doing here?"

"I…well, I was travelling and thought I'd swing by while I was in the neighborhood."

That comment was meant with a sarcastic 'sure' from Dean, earning glares from Phoebe, "Don't you have work to get to."

"Adam, c'mon. I'll be in the car." Dean walked past Clay, giving him a once over, before getting out of the house and to his car. Adam quickly ran down the stairs, back pack over his shoulder. He gave a quick wave to everyone, before leaving completely. Clay couldn't help but smile, impressed at the car they were getting into.

"Nice car."

"Tell Dean that and he'll love you." Prue said, before walking out of the house herself. She needed to get to work, too.

It just left Phoebe and Piper to look at Clay, their arms crossed, "So, what are you really doing here?"

"Like I said, I just wanted to swing by since I was in the area," Clay smiled, feeling easier now that Dean was gone, "Don't I get a hug?"

Phoebe smirked, before giving in. As she hugged her ex-boyfriend, she was pulled into a premonition and for once it was a good one. She'd been freaked out by the last premonition she'd had a month ago; seeing Jess' death like that was hard enough. She hated herself for sending Dean and Sam there to actually witness it.

No, this premonition was a good one. She saw herself in bed with her ex-boyfriend again. As she pulled herself out of the hug, she looked into the brown eyes of her former lover.

"You okay?" Clay asked, sensing Phoebe's body stiffen. She just looked at her ex with a small smile, nodding her head. She was more than okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the waters in Richmond, two police officers were going into an abandoned asylum. It had been abandoned for decades, now, and was popular with the kids. They loved going in for "ghost hunting." This abandoned asylum was full of stories, but one in particular regularly caught the attention of outsiders.

"You don't know the legend?" the first cop asked his newcomer partner, "Guess you wouldn't, not being a local."

"Legend?" the second cop laughed, as they walked into the abandoned building.

"Every town's got its stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum," the first cop shrugged, opening the door to look for the kids, "They say its haunted with the ghost of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane."

The second police officer clearly didn't believe in the legend, laughing as they walked through the—what should have been empty—asylum. In fact, neither of them really believed it and that was why they'd decided to split up. Now that they were alone, they could cover more ground and get back to the station.

It was the first cop who found the group of kids that had broken into the abandoned building. The second one had made it down to the basement, when a door creaked from behind him. Believing it to be the kids, he turned around and walked towards it. If only someone had told him never to go towards the creepy, creaking doors.

The first cop had made it back outside, when he realized that his partner may have not got the first message he'd sent. After all, he should have been back outside by now.

"Kelly, you copy?" He said into his radio, turning around to look back at the building. He yelled when he saw his partner now standing behind him, "Jeez! Where the hell you been?"

"In there…" Officer Kelly motioned into the building. The first cop couldn't be sure, but he thought he'd seen a glint in his partner's eyes. Something seemed off. It was only when they were getting into the car that it was clear that something was wrong. Officer Kelly's nose started bleeding, but he'd wiped it away without his partner seeing.

A few hours later, Kelly's partner had forgotten all about the strange glint. Everything seemed to get back to normal, and when Kelly returned home it looked like he was going back to sort out things with his wife. She was reading in bed, when Kelly walked into the bedroom and pulled out his keys, gun and badge. They were lined on the dresser, as she spoke to him.

"You're still not talking to me? I said I was sorry about before—how many times do I have to say it?" She asked. He never replied, though. All Kelly did was pick up his gun and turn it on his wife. With one shot, he fired through her head before turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger. Kelly's partner later would wish that he'd picked up on that strange glint in Kelly's eyes earlier.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala outside the garage. He was about to go in when his phone had started ringing. Usually, it could wait but with everything that was going on with Sam, he was answering it. There was hope that it would be someone with some information; maybe even his dad with news. Why hadn't his dad shown up knowing the demon that had killed Mom had been here.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Dean."_ Bobby's gruff voice sounded through the phone's earpiece. The eldest Winchester brother smiled hearing the hunter's voice. Bobby had been a constantly support over the last two weeks. Sam hadn't been the only one to take Jess' death hard. Dean had liked her and looked forward to her becoming his sister-in-law. And the knowledge that it was the Yellow-Eyed Demon—the demon that had killed his mother—made it even worse. He hated the idea he'd been so close to this demon, and ended up failing to get rid of it. What would his dad think?

"Hey, Bobby," Dean smiled, "What can I do for ya?"

"_So, I'm not allowed to just call and check up on ya, ya idjit?"_ Bobby asked, making Dean chuckle, _"How's Sam? Any change?"_

"Not yet," Dean sighed, "We got into it before I left for work. He's still closing himself off, Bobby. I know he's searching for the son of a bitch that did this to Jess, and I'm scared he's gonna get himself killed. There's only so long we can keep an eye on 'im."

"_I know,"_ Bobby sighed, _"You think a hunt might help him out?"_

"A hunt?" Dean asked, concern in his voice, "I'm not sure now is a good time. Can't you call another hunter?"

"_It's not far from you guys, Dean," _ Bobby admitted, but Dean could hear the uncertainty in the older hunter's voice, _"It's Richmond, and definitely sounds like one of our cases."_

"Okay. Why don't you send me the details and I'll see if Sam will come along," Dean agreed, "If not, I'm sure Adam will be up for it. You know he's still searching for Dad?"

"_Can you blame him?"_ Bobby asked with a chuckle, _"He was close to finding John last month. I've still not heard from him, before ya ask. I'd tell you if I did. I've been leavin' him messages, though."_

"Yeah, me too," Dean sighed, "I was hoping this would bring him home, but I guess…well…"

"_He cares, son,"_ Bobby stopped Dean's train of thought, _"He's prob'ly stayin' away 'cuz he's tryin' to keep ya safe."_

Dean mumbled something in agreement, but didn't sound too certain. He didn't have long to chat anyway. He'd start work in a couple of minutes and needed to get into the garage.

"_I'll text ya the details. Enjoy."_ With that, they hung up their phones, and Dean was left with his thoughts again. Maybe a hunt would be good. Maybe saving innocents would help take Sam's mind off everything that had happened.

* * *

Prue and Piper sat together in Quake, while the younger sister waited for her date. It had become a regular thing for Prue to come by for lunch while Bucklands was in the middle of a takeover. She didn't have that much work coming through, and it meant she had time to work things out with her sisters and cousins. She needed this last month, especially with Sam moving back in and dealing with the death of his girlfriend.

If Prue was honest, the death had shook them all. It was the first since they had received their powers, and the first person close to them at the hands of a supernatural creature—at least one that they all remembered. All of that together meant they all felt on edge. Now with Phoebe's ex-boyfriend coming to town, Prue really felt off.

"What else don't I know?" Prue asked, after finding out who Clay was, "I mean, nobody tells me anything."

"Don't take this personally, but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental."

"That is so not true," Prue started, but she knew there was some truth to it. The look that Piper gave her told her to stop down, "I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy."

"People don't like to dwell on things that end badly." Piper shrugged her shoulders, making Prue scoff. It obviously hadn't ended that badly, since they were happily spending time with each other now.

"Stop worrying. She'll be fine," Piper smiled, catching a waitress called Shelley walk past them. The girl smiled at Doug, the bartender, just as he started walking past the two sisters. Doug dropped his tray of glasses, but Piper managed to freeze him before they all hit the ground. Prue raised her eyebrows, as Piper quickly put everything back on the tray, getting it all back in Doug's hands. With a flick of her wrists, she unfroze the scene, and helped Doug straighten up, "Whoa, Doug, easy."

"Thanks, Piper," Doug smiled nervously, "I hope Shelley didn't see that."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Piper smiled, "You just hang in there."

Piper sat back down, ready for the lecture from her sister. Prue just continued to stare at Piper, "What was that? Do you do that often? Freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say everybody?"

"Yeah, I'm finally getting some control over the unfreezing," Piper smiled, proud of herself. She wondered whether Dean could say the same thing, "The poor guy just keeps dropping everything."

"Well, then maybe you should just fire him."

Piper confided that the owner had wanted her to fire the bartender. She just couldn't do it, though. The guy had just gone through a breakup, after six years of dating the girl. After everything that had happened with Sam and Jess, she understood that it could take time to get over a heartbreak, and she wasn't going to make a guy lose his job over something like this. The guy had even bought an engagement ring, and was just waiting for the right time to ask her; similar to Sam's situation.

Prue sighed as she realized the full story, "But you can't just keep freezing in order to protect him."

"I know," Piper sighed, glancing over to the door to see Leo walk in. She grinned and then looked back at her sister, "Are you going back to Bucklands?"

Prue glanced across at the door and smiled, nodding her head. She would give the love birds some space, "I do have to help them save this auction house. Let's hope this new buyer takes on the place."

* * *

At the same time, Phoebe and Clay were strolling around Golden Gate Park together, catching up on the last six months. It was the perfect time to find out all about Clay's trip around the world, which just happened to include the great pyramids of Egypt.

"I wish you could've been there, Phoebe," Clay smiled, grabbing her hand to kiss it, "You would've loved Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, Nile River, camel taxis. It was amazing."

"You rode a camel?"

"They're friendlier than some of the cab drivers I met, believe me."

Phoebe chuckled at that comment, wondering deep down why they'd ever broken up in the first place. No, she remembered why. They were not right for each other, at all. Besides, Phoebe needed to get back to San Francisco after finding out her dad was no longer in New York.

"You were right to leave me." Clay finally said, making Phoebe raise her eyebrows.

"Ooo, and the conversation turns."

"I'm serious," Clay sighed, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it. I know that." It was too much, though, and Phoebe needed him to slow down. She wanted to work things out and catch up, not to feel like she was pulled back into a relationship with him.

"So, what brings you here, Clay?"

"Can't a guy just visit?"

Phoebe smirked, playfully hitting him with her purse, "You're Clay and Clay comes with strings attached."

It was impossible for Clay to hide this from her. What Phoebe hadn't realized was that he wanted her to figure out that he was here for another reason. He had been good at hiding stuff in the past, and that was why they'd had to break up in the past.

"I picked up this urn at an overseas market," Clay finally admitted, "Thought it might be worth something."

"So, you want me to get Prue to help you because of the auction house?" Phoebe nodded her head, finally understanding the situation, "Phew. For a minute, I thought you were here to win me back."

"No, Phoebe, I think too much for you to still believe you're interested," Clay smiled back at her, "Look, it's no secret. I've been in some trouble, gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, I can make a fresh start. Hey, think about it. Please, Phoebe."

Phoebe just looked at her ex-boyfriend. Something deep down told her that there was more to this story, but she really wanted to believe him. After everything that had happened recently, she just wanted to believe that there were good things that could happen.

* * *

Sam didn't know where else to come. He couldn't stay in the house, but there was nothing else for him to do. He was still on compassionate leave from school, so it left him to his own devices while everyone was out. He didn't mind the silence, except for when thoughts of Jessica invaded him. And that was most of the time.

The only place he could go was to the cemetery. He needed to see Jessica's grave, say how sorry he was for losing her. Laying a rose on top of her plaque, he ran his hand over it.

_Jessica Lee Moore_

_1994 – 2015_

_Beloved daughter._

"I'm so sorry, Jess," Sam sighed, "I should have come sooner but…I just…I will get him, Jess. I promise you that I will."

He now picked up the rose from the top of the plaque and placed it on the ground in front. Just as he was about to put his hand away, a decaying arm smashed out of the ground, grabbing his own hand.

Sam sat up from his makeshift bed shock. Sweat dripped all over him, as he panted heavily. It was the same nightmare over and over again. He just wanted one night where he didn't dream like that. If not a night, just a couple of hours of sleep during the day. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother had had a point earlier.

Maybe he did need to talk to someone one; someone who could help. But there was nobody like that here. Nobody at all.

The sound of the back door closing upstairs caught his attention. Who was home at this time? Glancing at his watch, he groaned. It was lunch time. Dean would be home grabbing something before going back to work. This had been the eldest Winchester brother's routine for the last month, just to check up on his little brother.

Sam sighed, deciding that he should really apologize for earlier. As much as he was fed up of the moddy-coddling and the questions, he knew they were coming from a good place.

"Hey there, Princess," Dean grinned from the counter, as he made himself a sandwich. His smile quickly turned to a frown, as he saw Sam's disheveled and sweaty appearance. The happiness quickly turned to concern, "Everything okay, Sammy?"

"It's _Sam_," Sam glared at his big brother, walking over to the cupboard to grab a cup. Pouring himself a mug of coffee, he then turned back to face Dean, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "What number cup you on? I know what it's like not being able to sleep for more than a few hours a night. I still don't sleep for any longer than four most nights. The nightmares can be a killer…sorry, poor choice of words."

"I'm fine, Dean, really," Sam sighed, sitting at the table. Dean joined him with his sandwich, "You know you don't need to come home every lunch time to check on me. I'm a big boy. I can look after myself."

"Yeah, it really seems like it, Night of the Living Dead," Dean glared at his little brother, "You eaten anything yet, today?" when Sam didn't answer but looked at the table, Dean nodded his head, "Yeah, didn't think so." That was the whole point of him cutting his sandwich in half. He pushed the uneaten half to his brother, ordering him to eat it.

"Dean, I'm not hungry," Sam protested, but the glare his big brother gave him told him that he had no choice. Begrudgingly, Sam picked up the half of a sandwich and started eating it, "Thanks."

Dean smirked, knowing that Sam was likely hungry. He couldn't have even said when he last ate, "Anyway, I didn't just come home for this. Bobby called," he didn't miss the roll of brown eyes from his brothers, "Not just for that. He has a hunt. Wondered if it would help you. It's in Richmond."

"Richmond?" Sam asked with a frown, "I'm not sure, Dean. Unless it's the demon."

"No, not by the sounds of things," Dean shook his head, "But it could be an innocent or two. It sounds like a ghostie. C'mon, Sam, I can't do it on my own."

"Yeah, you can."

"Okay, I don't want to." Dean pointed out, throwing his brother his best puppy dog eyes. This worked so much better for Sam. The guy had a gift at puppy dog eyes. Just one look from Sam and people would cave.

Sam chuckled a little, making Dean smile, "That's the first time I've seen you smile all month."

"I've not exactly had much to smile about." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well…" Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I am sorry about Jess. If I…"

"There's nothing you coulda done, Dean," Sam sighed, "Look, I don't wanna talk about this. But maybe you're right about getting on a case. So, Richmond. What we actually facing?"

Dean grinned at the sound of Sam's agreement. It was just what he needed to hear.

* * *

Prue was sorting through her files in her office when a woman walked into the room. The eldest Halliwell sister hadn't even heard a sound before the brunette, middle-aged woman started talking.

"Oh, you must be Prue."

"And you must be…?

"Claire. Claire Pryce," the woman said with a wave of authority. It was clear she expected everyone to know who she was, and was offended that Prue didn't, "The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging. I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty."

"Yes, well, Rex and Hannah weren't exactly qualified." Prue shrugged her shoulders, wondering what she was meant to do to help. Maybe she should hit the classifieds now, as it looked like she'd be out of a job soon.

"Obviously," Claire rolled her eyes and then dropped a bombshell on the Halliwell witch, "I don't know anything about auction houses, and I know even less about art. But what I do know is the bottom line. And if we don't move $1.2 million worth of inventory at the auction tomorrow,I'm shutting the place down."

Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been bad enough that the workplace was springing an auction on them, but now they had to move $1.2 million worth of inventory as well? This woman clearly didn't know enough about auction houses and setting up auctions to run this business. And the woman didn't even care. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked her big sister, as she walked into the office. Clay was close behind her.

"The new sheriff." Prue sighed, looking up at Clay to see the urn in his hands. She was too preoccupied with the news of the auction to even think to ask about it, though.

"Uh, favor," Phoebe gritted her teeth, hoping the answer would be yes despite the obvious bad news Prue had received, "Clas was hoping that maybe you would sell this for him." She took the urn to pass to her sister, who eyed it with awe.

"I picked it up at a market overseas." Clay smiled, but Prue caught something else within those words. Did it mean he bought it or something else? She couldn't help but feel a bad vibe about this guy, and was sure that Dean had too earlier on. The look that Dean had given him at the door was enough, but then Dean didn't exactly welcome newcomers at the door.

"It's really beautiful," Prue took the urn to look it over, "gold inlay, 24k, a lot of lapis. Looks to be from Egypt."

"That's where I got it from." Clay nodded his head, impressed that the woman knew so much about it just from one look.

"The etching's quite interesting," Prue looked at the urn in more detail, putting her glasses on to do so, "Very unusual," of course, next came the question about the value. It was always about the value, "I'd have to determine the originals and previous owers…"

"Couldn't you skip a step or two?" Phoebe asked, making it clear that there was likely more to this story. Prue shook her head, refusing to budge on the matter, "Phoebe, I cannot risk this auction house's reputation with something like this without checking on it first."

"Come on," Phoebe pleaded, trying her best at some puppy dog eyes. There was only one person who could wrap her in with puppy dog eyes like that and he wasn't here, "I will cook you dinner."

"Don't threaten me," Prue glared, but Phoebe didn't stop. Okay, so maybe her baby sister's puppy dog eyes were close to Sam Winchester's, "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Ooh, I love you!" Phoebe grinned, hugging her big sister before getting out of the auction house with Clay.

It was only later that Phoebe would start to get a bad feeling about the urn; and a real bad feeling. As they left the auction house, they bumped into someone that Clay knew—some guy called Palmer. He just happened to know about the urn as they had just happened to be in the market place where Clay had bought it. Phoebe didn't want to believe her instincts, but her gut was screaming at her to go back to her sister and get the urn out of there.

Of course, heart won over head. She was staying in this right now.

Prue also couldn't help but keep that strange, suspicious feeling. It just seemed a little too coincidental that Phoebe's ex came to town with a rather expensive urn. Everything in her told her that the urn was stolen. There is no way it would be sold in some market stall in Egypt.

What didn't help Prue is that she was thinking about her baby sister at the same time. As she had done with every other boyfriend Phoebe had had, she was judging him. She needed to talk to someone about this, though, and there was only really one person who could help.

* * *

Dean was back at work when he heard his phone buzzing. Quickly checking it, he sighed with relief. Prue—at least it wasn't Sam calling to cancel on the road trip to Richmond.

"Hey, Prue, what can I do for ya?"

"Hey, Dean. Any chance we can talk?"

"What's up?" Dean asked, stepping away from the car he was working on to get out of hearing range of the rest of the guys on the floor. The last thing he needed was for them to start hearing about freezing time and killing demons. They'd already asked him where he kept going off to on these long weekends—joking that he had wives stashed around the country.

"It's this Clay guy," Prue admitted, "I really don't trust him."

"So, I'm not the only one, huh?" Dean laughed, "What's he done?"

Prue told him about the urn, not that the urn would mean anything to the eldest Winchester brother. But the fact that he just happened to be passing through with it certainly did make him question a few things.

"I know I tend to be judgmental…" Prue started, but was quickly cut off by her eldest cousin.

"You and me both," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "But with good reason. We don't want to see our siblings hurt. And I don't wanna see you, Piper or Phoebs hurt. This guy sounds like bad news. I wish I could help deal with him later but, erm, Sammy and I are taking a little road trip to Richmond. Bobby called earlier…"

"Oh, you got the demon?" Prue almost sounded hopeful over the phone, and Dean hated the fact that he was going to have to cut that hope down.

"No, but a case," Dean admitted, "Bobby was hoping it would take Sam's mind off things—get him back in the game. God knows he needs it. We'll only be gone a night, though, I think. Sounds like a routine salt and burn. Keep a close eye on this guy, though, and definitely look into that urn. Hey, maybe you can call Andy…"

"I've gotta go, Dean." Dean could feel the glare from her through the phone, as she hung up. The Winchester brother chuckled as he hung up his own cell and stashed it back in his pockets. It was time to get back to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he and Sam could get on the road.

* * *

When Adam got home from school, he wasn't too surprised to see Phoebe and Clay sitting on the couch eating. The two looked like they had fallen into a—what looked like—old routine. They were talking about something, and Adam quickly realized that it was about him, his brothers and cousins.

"Things have kinda picked up at the Halliwell Manor." Phoebe grinned as Adam waved at Clay, "Hey you!"

"Hey," Adam smiled, reaching over to grab a fork full of Phoebe's food. He grinned as she playfully hit him in the arm, "I'm starving. Thanks!"

"Ever heard of getting your own?" Phoebe grinned at him, rolling her brown eyes.

Clay just watched the two cousins interact before moving on, "You know, you've never said what you've been doing."

"Protecting innocents from evil." Phoebe replied with a shrug, making Adam's eyes grow wide. She'd told him the secret? _The_ family secret that had taken Prue and Sam months of build up to tell their partners. Adam felt a twinge of heartbreak as he thought about Jess. The two had been friends of sorts. He liked his brother's girlfriend; what was there not to like in the girl? She was smart, pretty and way out of Sam's league.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he listened to how Clay hadn't taken Phoebe seriously. He went on about how she had three jobs while in New York, and all were mainly to afford her social calendar. So, she had been a party animal that he thought she'd been.

"Things have changed," Phoebe smiled, "I've changed. In fact, my whole family has changed."

"On that note, I need to get changed," Adam smiled, "Told Aviva I'd meet her for a study date."

"A _date?_" Phoebe grinned at her youngest cousin, but he just rolled his eyes. Not a date like that—just to study.

The couple didn't have long before Prue walked back through the door, "Oh, sorry for interrupting."

Prue wasn't exactly sorry, though. She had wanted to keep a close eye on Phoebe now that she was sure Clay was up to something. Both she and Dean had felt it, and their instincts on something like this were barely wrong. Even when they were both in school, they had instincts for sniffing out the jerks, especially when it came to Piper and Phoebe.

"I'm guessing you won't need food," Prue pointed at the takeout containers, "So, I'll tell Piper it's just three of us eating."

"Three?" Phoebe asked, "You know Adam's got a study date. But what about Dean and Sam?"

"Those two are off to Richmond for the night," Prue shrugged, "Dean thinks a little hunting trip will help Sam."

"Your cousins are into hunting?" Clay asked with raised eyebrows, "So, they know their way around a gun?"

"Or two," Prue made a point, "The urn is on the auction block for you. I'm still waiting for the background check to come through on it, so I can set a reserve price."

"I'm fine with whatever you get for it." Clay smiled, making Prue even more weary of the guy. Something like that earn should go for thousands if it was genuine and not stolen. The fact that he wanted it gone for anything told her that there was really something fishy going on. It wasn't long after that that Clay left, and the two sisters were left looking at each other.

"What?" Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her big sister.

"I can worry about my little sister, can't I?" Prue asked with a shrug, trying not to get into an argument. Luckily it worked. Phoebe smiled with a nod of her head.

"Don't ever stop."

* * *

It hadn't taken the brothers long to get to Richmond after Dean got off work. During the drive, Dean went through the whole case—well, the case of the cop, Walter Kelly, shooting his wife and then turning the gun on himself. It started with a trip to Roosevelt Asylum first, though.

At first, the whole thing sounded like something normal, but Bobby wouldn't call for nothing. There was something else in this, and it lead to Sam looking through their dad's old journals. That was when they came across an entry for the asylum. There had been two deaths and seven unconfirmed sightings within the same place. It was clearly a job. It definitely seemed like a routine salt and burn, once they found the bones of whatever ghost was causing all this.

The good news was there was another cop at the asylum that night. The bad news was that there would be no way the partner of a cop who did a murder-suicide would wanna talk to two strangers. They needed a plan to make this work.

That led to Dean walking into a bar and sitting next to Daniel Gunderson, "Hey, you're a cop right. I'm, uh, Nigel Tufnel, from The Richmond News. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions about your partner?"

"Yeah, I do," the cop replied, "I'm just tryin' to have a beer here."

Dean tried to push, saying that he wanted to get a story in the guy's words, but it was very clear this cop didn't want to talk. That was where Sammy came into play. He pushed his brother aside, telling him to leave the poor guy alone, "Why don'tcha show a little respect?"

The shoved had been a lot harder than before, making Dean take a double take at his brother. He then just shrugged and walked away from the bar, leaving Sammy to his magic.

It didn't take too long for Sam to come back out, with Dean waiting on the hood of the Impala, "Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy."

"I had to sell it," Sam shrugged his shoulders, but Dean couldn't help but feel like there was something else behind all that. It just felt like Sam blamed Dean for some of the stuff that had happened to Jessica. Hell, Dean blamed himself for it, so why wouldn't Sam? If Dean hadn't decided to go to Arizona and Sam hadn't had to come save his ass, maybe Sam would have been home to take care of Jess. If they'd gotten home a little sooner and Dean dropped Sam off at home, maybe they would have been there to see the Yellow-Eyed Demon before he got on with his job.

Rather than dwelling on the past right now, Dean got stuck in with the case. Sam had found out everything he needed to know about the cop, and it was becoming more and more clear that this was their case. Either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy, as Dean liked to put it, or there was something going on in that asylum. With Bobby getting them there, Dean was putting his money on the latter.

Now it just meant that they had to get to the asylum to check it out.

When they did get there, there wasn't much to go on. But there was a lot of history to this place, and a deep legend behind it. It helped that Dean brought his dad's journal along. With some of the stuff that the cop had told them, the eldest Winchester brother was able to cross-check it with the stuff his dad had already written down.

The South Wing was where the stories kept taking place—or at least where a person had been. Something in that South Wing was at the heart of the problem, and that's where they were going. They walked through the asylum, Dean carrying a shotgun and the EMF monitor, while Sam held a torch.

"You getting anything with that?" Sam asked, motioning towards the old walkman. Dean shook his head, screwing up his nose.

"Doesn't mean no-one's home, though."

"Is there a rule that says spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day?" Sam asked, laughing at his brother. Dean just chuckled along, shrugging his shoulders. The freaks only ever came out at night. Maybe it was an unspoken rule between them.

As they walked around, they found themselves in a laboratory of sorts. There were all sorts of contraptions in the room, giving the Winchester brothers the creeps. Dean shuddered, "Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest."

Dean started throwing crazy eyes at Sam, making his brother roll his eyes. Dean's smile dropped, and he put on a serious face for the rest of their little tour of the asylum.

"So, what do you think it could be?" Sam now asked the expert in this matter. Dean shrugged his shoulders, knowing there were a couple of options. The spirits could be possessing people or driving them insane like Amityville or, as Dean said, "Jack in The Shining." It all came down to movies or music with that man.

"So, when were you gonna make me talk, Dean." Sam now asked, making his brother stop walking around.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked, looking at his brother trying to feign that there was anything to talk about.

"You know exactly what, Dean," Sam groaned, "About Jess, about us, about everything that's been going on for the last month. I know you wanna, and that's why you brought me out here."

"I brought you out here to get you outta the house, Sammy," Dean sighed, "Not to talk. You don't wanna talk to me about that crap going on in your head, fine. I get it. But do me a favor and find someone to talk to."

Sam shook his head, going back to looking around. He suddenly landed on a plaque with the name Sanford Ellicott on it. Picking it up, he frowned, "Well, maybe I have an idea of someone who I could talk to. We can find out more about the South Wing at the same time."

* * *

Prue just couldn't believe it. Well, actually, that was a lie. She could believe it. She knew there was something fishy going on. But she should have listened to her gut, rather than trusting her sister's ex-boyfriend. The mistake could cost the auction house and her job. How could she be so stupid? This was the last time she even considered doing something like that.

Yes, that urn was worth a lot of money. It could certainly help move them towards the $1.2 million they needed to make that day. But it was stolen. They couldn't sell stolen property; just couldn't.

Luckily, Prue was able to use her powers to switch over the lots and get the urn before it came up for auction. It was time to get it back to her office and then phone the police. Andy would be perfect for this.

"You must be Prue, Phoebe's sister." A strange man said, as she walked into her office. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking sweaty and pale.

"Who are you?" Prue asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm a friend of Clay's," the man said, "Why didn't you sell that urn? You were supposed to sell it." Of course, he was here for the urn. And a friend of Clays…it didn't take a genius to see the connection. This guy had obviously been part of this whole thing.

"I think you better leave." She placed the urn on her desk, standing in front of it protectively.

"No, you don't understand," the man coughed, "You need to sell it before the curse…"

"Curse?" Prue frowned, cutting the man off. Why did it always come down to something supernatural? "What curse?"

The man refused to tell her, and instead reached out for the urn. He was going to take it to get rid of it himself. But Prue wasn't about to let him. As he ran towards the urn, she squinted her eyes to make it move to one side. Feigning shock, she looked at him, "Oh my God! It is cursed."

The man panicked, as Prue made the urn move again. He rushed towards the door, muttering something about needing to get out of there. Prue smirked. Her job was done, for now.

* * *

"You believe in giving people second chances, right?" Phoebe asked, as she and Adam walked along the street. They both had ice creams, enjoying them in the mid-March sun.

"Of course I do," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Why do you think I stuck up for Aviva despite her trying to kill my brother? Or why do you think I even let said brother back into my life when he's comes and goes as he pleases?"

"Well, that would be because he's your brother," Phoebe pointed out with a chuckle, "Dean is just like me, and you are just like Piper. As much as you want to hate us, you really can't."

She threw her youngest cousin a wink, before they moved on, "But Clay really hurt me the last time. I mean, really hurt me, and it took me a long time to get over him. I haven't told anyone else, but he's part of the reason I moved back home. I needed my family."

"But you still love him?"

"I'm not sure if it's love," Phoebe shook her head with a frown, "But I do still really like him. I just don't wanna get hurt again."

"And that premonition you had was definitely in the future?" Adam asked, wondering whether it was just their past she was looking at. Her power had grown to start seeing visions of the past.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think of New York, ya know?" Phoebe sighed, wishing she could sort her head out. She had been so angry and scared when she left San Francisco, and Clay had been there for her. He'd been there in a way no others had, not even her family. But she couldn't go back to that; not to the man that he once was.

"This is something only you can work out," Adam sighed, "I'd say give him a second chance. He sounds like he's changed. I know Prue and Dean don't trust him, but Prue and Dean don't trust anyone. Dean wouldn't think anyone was good enough for you and Prue…well, Prue has always looked out for us. Right now, you need to stop thinking about them and think about yourself. We need some happiness in our lives, Phoebs."

"And what happens if the Yellow-Eyed Demon threatens him?" Phoebe now asked, "No, you know what? Maybe it would be best for me to stay single."

"You single?" Adam asked with a laugh, "Not a chance. And that Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch is after us Winchesters, not you Halliwells."

* * *

Sam had nervously sat on the couch, the psychiatrist watching him and waiting for him to speak. Of course, he was waiting for him to speak. Dean had convinced Sam that he was the one that could pull off needing to talk. Yeah, right. As if both of them didn't need to talk with the crap from the last six months or so.

But, he was the one who had lost his girlfriend. He was the one who had closed himself off to everyone in the house. Of course, Dean thought he was the one that needed to talk.

And that was how he ended up talking to James Ellicott. Of course, it wasn't actually about his problems. He wouldn't even know how or where to start with the Jessica/YED mess. This was all to get more information from the man who was related to the psychiatrist at the asylum. It was time to talk to Sanford's grandson.

"Sam, let's cut the bull, shall we?" Dr. Ellicott finally said as Sam asked far too many questions about the South Wing and the riot that happened there, "You're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" Sam felt like a deer caught in headlights. Did this guy know why he was really around? Did he knew what he really wanted?

"You," Ellicott now said, "Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. How about your brother you're road tripping with at the moment? How do you feel about him?"

Sam wasn't sure if Ellicott could tell, but he was freaking out on the inside. That was not a subject that he wanted to get into right now.

That was now how the two Winchester brothers had ended up back at the Roosevelt Asylum, though. It turned out that the South Wing did have a deep history—a violent, deep history dating back to 1964. As they got back to the asylum, Sam explained everything that the psychiatrist had told him; about how the patients revolted and Sanford was killed—at least presumed killed. His body had never been found.

The South Wing was also where all the major crazies were kept, which made sense when looking at how crazy people suddenly turned when they were in there.

"Great, so some hidden bodies and bunch of angry spirits," Dean sighed, "This isn't the routine salt and burn I was hoping for. Sorry, Sammy."

"It's _Sam!_" the younger of the two glared.

Dean turned the night vision on his camera, while Sam held the EMF meter, as they walked through the asylum towards the South Wing. Sam had never really expected it to be easy, but he had hoped to be able to get back to training for vanquishing the Yellow-Eyed Demon soon. He needed to find the guy and get rid of him. That would help him sleep.

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam sighed, looking at the red light and high-pitched moan that the meter made, "You really think there's multiple spirits?"

"If the uncovered bodies are causing the haunting," Dean nodded his head, "We gotta find 'em all and burn 'em. Just be careful, though. The only thing that makes me more nervous that a pissed off spirit, is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

The two continued to walk through the asylum, looking in different rooms as they went. Suddenly, though the lens of the video camera, Dean saw a flash of a white-haired woman with one bloody eye moving towards him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted out, rummaging through his bag to grab the shot gun. He fired the gun at the spirit, just as Sam ran into the room. The ghost disintegrated, making Dean and Sam look at each other with matching frowns, "That was weird."

"What?"

"She didn't try to attack me," Dean shook his head, "She gave me time to get my damn gun."

The sound of scraping could be heard from down the hall. Dean gave the camera to his brother, raising the shotgun so he was ready to get whatever else game jumping out at them. They reached the room the noise was coming from, walking around a metal bed slowly. Dean got around first, to see a blonde-haired girl crouched down, curled up in the corner, a terrified look on her face.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," Dean promised, crouching down, "What's your name?"

"Katherine. Kat." The girl said, accepting Dean's help to get back onto her feet.

"Okay. I'm Dean. This is Sam."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, an incredulous look on his face. He would never understand why people would come into these places. Even before he learned all about magic, demons and ghosts, the idea of a haunted house never appealed to him.

"My boyfriend, Gavin." She said, a glare in her eyes that told the two brothers that he wouldn't be her boyfriend for much longer. Dean pulled the girl towards the door, making it clear that she was getting out of there. They'd find her boyfriend afterwards and then get him out. However, the 17-year-old wasn't budging. She wanted to know where her boyfriend was now, and was sticking with these two ghostbusters until she found him.

That was how the Winchester brothers ended up splitting up. It wasn't Dean's best idea at the time, and he knew he'd come to regret it, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't leave this girl on her own and the place was too big for them to cover together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper and Leo were sitting in the kitchen, sharing a pie and drinking wine. It was an easy feeling between them. Why couldn't life just be like this?

Of course, nothing could go that easily for Piper. The other shoe always had to drop. And in this case, it was Leo with some bad news.

"You know how the house is almost finished?" Leo started the conversation, and Piper could tell that it wasn't going to be anything good that came from Leo's mouth next, "Well, I might have to go away for a while. It's part of my job."

"Okay," Piper nodded her head, "But you're coming back, right?"

"Hopefully," Leo nodded, "That's if you want to see me again."

"I'd love to see you again." Piper grinned. So it wasn't a complete breakup, but Piper couldn't help but feel like there was more to this conversation. There was something that he wasn't quite telling her; something that made her feel uneasy.

But for now, she would ignore it. She would enjoy the time together with her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Phoebe and Clay were getting ready to go out. While she chose a dress for the night, Clay made small talk about how easy it was for them to be together like this. It was easy to forget the bad, and just enjoy their time together.

Phoebe certainly felt that way, but she still couldn't help but think of the past. But her talk with Adam stood out for her. She wanted to feel like she could give him a second chance. Hell, Adam had almost pushed her towards it. But why did she still feel like something was off?

All thoughts of that had gone out of the window when Clay made advances on her, kissing her ear and neck. He knew the spots that made her feel just right. And he would have got his way had it not been for a nosey, rude sister.

Suddenly, Prue barged into the room, pulling a face at the way Phoebe and Clay were together on the bed.

"We need to talk." Prue told her little sister, not hearing the annoyed reply from her little sister.

It was downstairs that the fight really kicked off, though. As soon as Clay was out of the door, Prue couldn't help but make a point that the small island with eight million people that Phoebe joked about having more privacy on also housed a thief.

"Excuse me?"

"My new potential boss handed this to me," Prue pulled out the sheet of paper about the urn that Claire had given her earlier. The one that told them that it was stolen, "Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, Phoebe. He stole it."

"That can't be right." Phoebe shook her head, but deep down she knew that her sister was right. But part of her really wanted to believe; her heart really wanted to believe that he'd changed.

"I changed," Phoebe argued, when Prue said that people don't change, "Do you remember what you thought of me before I walked back through that door? What about Dean?"

"That's different." Prue sighed.

"How's that different?"

"You're my sister. He's my cousin," Prue pointed out, ignoring the protests coming from the youngest Halliwell, "Look, it could be worse. If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead. A victim of the guardian who protect it and she feed off their greed."

By now, Piper had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. It was just as Phoebe argued that Clay wouldn't have stolen it if he knew about the curse, but Piper bit her bottom lip nervously, "Are you sure, Phoebs? You wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy."

"It's not about judging. It's about knowing, and I know Clay."

Prue shook her head. She couldn't forgive a man who had lied to her sister and put her job in jeopardy. She just couldn't do it after all they'd been through, "With everything else, the last thing we need is a damned curse in the house."

"And Clay wouldn't risk his own life. Let alone mine." Phoebe argued, before leaving the house in search for her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

By now, Andy had been pulled into the case. He left the Four Seasons hotel, after hearing from the coroner about the death in the room. Palmer Wright had died of a scorpion sting. Not that that made any sense at all. How could it? This was San Francisco.

Of course, Andy knew better than to assume something strange couldn't happen. He knew that there was one family that would know something about this. It was time to pay his girlfriend a visit.

* * *

Sam had finally found the kid in the South Wing. It had turned out he got split up from Kat and then panicked when the girl he thought was Kat turned into some hideous monster. The poor guy had made out with a ghost. The strange thing was that this ghost didn't try to hurt him. None of this fit the profile that he and Dean had made based on the information. The whole case was getting stranger by the minute.

The sound of a scream coming from another part of the asylum caught their attention. Sam and Gavin raced through the corridors, towards the scream. As they rounded a corner, Sam could see Dean banging on a door, trying to get in.

"Kat!" He called out, making Gavin panic as they reached the door. Sam had a different idea, though.

"Kat, it's not gonna hurt you," Sam called through the door, earning a confused and astonished look from Dean, "You've gotta face it. You gotta calm down."

"She what?" Dean asked, but Sam ignored his brother and continued to talk to the young girl.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us. They're trying to communicate," Sam explained, hoping to hell that he was right about this. If he was wrong, well, he didn't want to think about that, "You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it."

"You face it!" The girl called out from behind the door. Sam wished he could be on that side, but it was Kat that had been pulled in. It was up to her to do this.

"I hope you're right about this." Dean whispered so the girl wouldn't be able to hear. They waited for a few seconds, before the sound of the door unlatching could be heard. It opened slowly, and Kat walked out, her face as white as a sheet. Gavin rushed to his girlfriend, pulling her into a hug, as she relayed the message to the Winchesters.

"One thirty-seven."

"Room number." Dean and Sam said at the same time, before they moved on. Dean went in search for the room, as Sam went to get the kids out. As they got the teenagers to the doors, they soon found that they were locked in. None of the doors would budget, so it left Sam leaving one of them with his sawed-off shotgun. Out of the two, it was Kat who was confident enough to shoot the thing. That didn't make up for them being stupid enough to come into this place in the first place.

By this point, Dean had found the room and was looking through a range of papers and books. Everything was an absolutely mess, left over from the state it had been in after the riot. No wonder it was hard to find all the bodies after this.

There was a book that caught Dean's eye, though. As he opened it, he smirked to find that it was a journal. The smirk didn't stay for long, though, as he realized what the journal was all about. In fact, that smirk turned to a look of horror, as he realized that he had just found Dr. Sanford Ellicott's very illegal and questionable tests and theories.

"All work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a _very_ dull boy." He whispered to himself, reading through the book.

As Sam walked back through the hallways, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam answered, struggling to hear through the static on the other side. He could just about make out his brother's voice, though, telling him to get down to the basement. That didn't quite make sense—he was supposed to be looking for Room 137—but Sam went anyway. Maybe the room had taken Dean down there.

As he got to the basement, his flashlight started flickering. He tapped it a couple of times, getting it to turn on again, but it only lasted for a few seconds. The flashlight went out completely. It made Sam feel uneasy, especially when he felt a cold chill go through him. He thought back to the first ghost hunt he'd been on with Dean, remembering how the ghost had made him feel cold all of a sudden. Was this the same thing?

"Dean?" Sam called out, hearing shuffling behind him. Just as he turned around, he was knocked backwards by an old, ragged-haired man. His face was beaten and clothes torn, but Sam recognized him from a photo. It was Dr. Sanford Ellicott.

Sam struggled to get out of the ghost's grasp but it was impossible. He was too strong, and the blue light coming from his hands was too powerful.

"Don't be afraid," the ghost spoke, "I'm going to make you all better."

Dean made it to the exit, only to find Gavin and Kat still there. It wouldn't have bothered him so much had he not heard that Sam had gone back into the asylum. There was only one place Dean could think that Sam would go—more like was possibly lured to go by a ghostie. Dean headed straight for the basement.

The eldest Winchester brother quickly made it down the basement, calling out for Sam the whole time. With what he knew about the creepy doctor, he needed to find his brother. He turned around, suddenly seeing Sam standing right in front of him. Dean automatically raised his shotgun, jumping back.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you!" Dean shouted at his brother, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam nodded.

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?" Sam nodded his head, wondering out loud whether he'd been lured down there. Of course he had, and Dean knew exactly. He could now also tell his brother just when the spirits were sending them messages.

"So, I found Dr. Ellicott's log book," Dean explained, "Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin," it didn't make sense at first, since the patients were the ones who rioted, but Dean explained more, "Rioting against this . Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage theory. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, then they would be cured of it."

Of course, that wasn't what happened, and Dean went on. He explained that the rage got worse, the patients got angrier. And now it was happening to other people. Innocents were becoming homicidal, to the point where they would kill others before themselves. They really needed to find the doctor's bones now.

While the police didn't find the body, Dean had one thing they didn't. He had the log book with the information about the hidden procedure room. It just so happened to be in the basement. It definitely made sense that the patients would drag him here when they rioted.

Dean started walking around, looking for any traces of a hidden room. He kept glancing behind him, seeing that Sam wasn't exactly looking.

"I told you I looked everywhere," Sam explained, "I didn't find a hidden room."

"That's why they call it hidden," Dean pointed out, before stopping by one of the walls. The sound of wind blowing through caught his attention. Grinning, he crouched down and held his and held his hand over where the noise was coming from. There it was. The hidden door.

"Dean." Sam said in a deep, monotone voice. It caught Dean's attention enough to make him look up at his little brother. Sam was standing on the other side of the room, a gun in hand, pointed directly at Dean. Blood trickled down his nose, "Step back from the door."

Dean slowly rose to his feet, hands up in defense. He looked between the gun and Sam, "Sam, put the gun down."

"That an order?" Sam asked, tilting his head to one side. There was a hint in his voice that there was anger in his words.

"It's more of a friendly request." Dean chose his words carefully, as Sam continued.

"'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of hearing orders from you," Sam pointed the gun at Dean's chest, "It's all I've been hearing lately. In fact, it's because of the orders that Jess died."

"I knew it," Dean laughed, "I knew Ellicott had done something to ya."

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother, wondering what he'd do. It's not like a blast from the gun would kill him. The thing was loaded with rock salt. However, once the blast sounded around the room and the shrapnel of salt hit his chest, he realized that it would still hurt like hell. The force was also strong enough to blast him backwards through the hidden door.

* * *

While her cousins were fighting it out between them, Prue was sitting at her desk going through the paperwork from the day. Claire sat on the chair by the window, going through the listings.

"Lot 49 - $2600, lot 50 - $15,000, lot 51 – excluded," Claire looked over at the urn, sitting on Prue's desk, "Shouldn't that be turned into proper authorities?"

"I'm contact customs as soon as we've finished here," Prue lied a little too easily. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She would turn it over to customs, once she was finished with the curse information, "I just wanna assure you that I didn't have anything to do with…"

"Just handle it," Claire glared at her, "How did we do?"

Prue quickly totaled up the amount and smiled at her potential new boss. $1.28 million. The auction house would survive for another day. With that, Claire left, but Prue wasn't going to be alone for long. Andy walked through the door, a smile on his face.

"Andy, what brings you here?" she asked, "I thought we were going out tomorrow."

"That was until…" Andy started and then saw a scorpion on the side of the urn, "A scorpion. Why am I not surprised?" Andy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Andy wasn't sure whether she was playing dumb, or genuinely didn't know what he was talking about. He decided to go with somewhere in between, asking her about Palmer Wright, who just so happened to die of a scorpion bite.

"I wish I could say I knew him, Andy, but…well, maybe a photo would job my memory?" She offered, knowing that she didn't have to hide anything. She just genuinely didn't recognize the name, but she did wonder whether it was the guy who had been in her office, working with Clay.

"This is something to do with magic again, isn't it?" Andy couldn't help but ask with a frown. He'd been through a month of magic-free cases, and none of them had involved Prue. It just had to be the one that brought him back to the auction house involved her and magic.

"Sorta," Prue nodded, "A curse, actually. I'm working on it, though. Can you give me, say, 24 hours? If I've not dealt with it then, I'll tell you everything?"

"That sounds reasonable," Andy nodded, "And I'll see you tomorrow for our date."

* * *

Phoebe had decided not to wait for either of her sisters or her cousin when she confronted Clay. She went straight over to his hotel room to find him packing. And then she found out that he had lied to her all along—at least about how he got hold of the urn. He continued to tell her that he hadn't known about the curse.

"You're a liar, Clay," Phoebe wiped the angry tears from her eyes. She hated showing this weakness in front of him, "You will never change."

As she stormed out of the hotel room, there was only one person she could really turn to right now. She headed straight home to her baby cousin.

* * *

Dean groaned as he laid on the floor, gasping for breath. The rock salt had hurt like a bitch, winding him completely. He could barely move, and was in no state when Sam stood over him with the gun still in his hand.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over," Dean breathed out heavily, "And you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal," Sam stated, a crazy, deranged look in his brown eyes. It scared Dean deep down that his brother could look this way, "I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause Bobby thought it would be a good idea? Because you wanna get me outta the house? What if I didn't wanna spend time with you, Dean?

"You know, you're part of the reason for her death. If it wasn't for you following Daddy's orders and getting yourself almost sacrificed, I may have been home in time to save Jessica. Hell, the demon might not have even bothered with her because I wasn't in town.

"On second thoughts, you could have taken me home, like I asked. But no, you wanted me to come over and run through everything with Dad—or everything that didn't happen, because I had to come and save your ass. How the hell did you manage on your own for so long? Why the hell did you even come back in the first place? None of this would have happened if you'd just stayed gone. We wouldn't have got our powers, and Jess wouldn't have died. This is all your fault."

"This isn't you talking, Sam." Dean looked at his brother, hurt in his green eyes.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Dean," Sam shook his head, "This is me talking. This is the clearest I've thought in a long time."

"So, what are you gunna do, huh?" Dean asked, staying still on the spot, "Are you gonna kill me? I'll make it easier for you," Dean held out his trusty Smith &amp; Wesson out to his brother, letting him take it. The gun was always filled with real bullets, and Sam knew that, "C'mon, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

Sam hesitated at first, but took the pistol in the end. He pointed it directly at Dean's face, listening to the words that came out of the man's face. Would he really kill his brother? Did he really hate Dean that much?

"Pull the trigger," Dean taunted him, "Do it!"

Sam didn't need telling again. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Just the empty click, indicating that there were not rounds in the chamber; no rounds in the magazine. Sam tried again, as Dean grabbed a metal pole from the floor and swung it across Sam's face. It made his little brother stumble backwards, so Dean could get up.

"Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol!" Dean scoffed, punching his brother in the face again. The second hit was enough to knock his little brother out, but had so much force that Dean almost stumbled forward, too.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean patted his brother, before getting back to work. He needed to find where Dr. Ellicott was buried, before the spirit came back. The last thing they needed was both brothers 'telling the truth.' That truth was still sitting deep in Dean. It had been the truth, the whole lot of it. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He started going through the different hideaway places around the room, but there was nothing. No body or anything. That was until he looked across the room and saw a tuft of something sticking out of a—what used to be—white cupboard.

Pulling open the door, Dean had to quickly cover his nose and mouth, gagging at the smell of the mummified corpse.

"That's just gross." He said, grabbing the salt and lighter fluid from his bag. He quickly poured them both all over the body, as his torch flickered indicating that something else was in the room. Before Dean had a chance to react, a gurney flew across the room, knocking Dean backwards and to the ground. Dr. Ellicott was soon on top of hi, blue electricity lighting up the room, heading straight for Dean's face.

"Don't be afraid," the doctor told Dean, "I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."

Dean struggled out of the strong grasp of the ghost, reaching to his bag for the lighter. Finally finding it—internally thinking that next time it goes in his pocket—he flicked it and tossed it into the cupboard. He just watched as the mummified remains burst into flames. Dr. Ellicott's spirit turned to look at the flames in shock, before turning black and crumbling to the ground.

The sigh of relief was louder that Dean had wanted, but it meant that the whole thing was over. Hopefully, Sam would wake up without the murderous tendencies.

Speaking of waking up, Sam moaned, looking around at the sight. He flexed his jaw painfully, as Dean eyed him cautiously, "You're not gonna try and kill me, are ya?"

"No." Sam frowned, holding onto his jaw.

"Good, because that would be awkward."

Once they got the kids out of the asylum, Sam apologized to his brother for everything that he had said inside. Ensuring he didn't mean it, he made it clear that he just wanted to move on from all this. Dean wasn't too sure what to believe right now, but he did want to get back home. It was time to curl up in bed and not think about anything supernatural for the night.

It was only as they drove back that Dean decided they did need to talk about things, "I blame myself, Sammy. You were right. If I didn't come back when I did, we wouldn't have these powers. They would still be bound. You don't think I don't know that?"

"You think that I care about that?" Sam asked, "Or that I believe our powers are the reason for Jess' death? That Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch is the reason for all this. He took Mom, he took Jess. I bet if you or Adam had women in your lives like them he'd take them, too. He's got a vendetta against our family. I need to know what that is, Dean."

"Well, staying cooped up in the house all the time isn't going to help," Dean shook his head, "We need to get hold of dad and find out what he knows. This time I promise, I ain't stopping until we find him. We'll get the cousins in on it if we need to, and everyone else we know."

"I'll hold you to that, Dean."

* * *

As they drove back to San Francisco, Prue was back to dealing with the urn problems in her office. Clay and turned up with Phoebe, wanting to turn himself in with the urn. It would hopefully break the curse.

However, it was too late. The Guardian of the Urn turned up, making a snake appear on the floor. It was heading directly for Clay, not giving him a chance to do the right thing.

As Phoebe helped to get Clay out of the room, Prue used her power to push the Guardian back. She couldn't be destroyed though, and she would hurt those who stood in her way.

They got back to the Manor, where Piper and Adam were waiting for them. Phoebe had already called on the way home.

"Phoebe, fill them in." Phoebe instructed her big sister, watching the three of them rush up the stairs. Clay just looked on, too shocked for words. Phoebe tried to find a way around telling him about her powers, but she was struggling.

She managed to get to the attic, but only to find out that nobody had any idea of how to handle this. While it was all connected to greed, they couldn't find anything about it in the Book of Shadows. There was a mention of the seven deadly sins, but nothing that would help them deal with this.

"What about doing a selfless act?" Adam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe that will counter the greed."

It was worth a shot, but when they got downstairs, they found that Clay was gone. He was gone in the wind, with no way of finding him.

"No, I got a premonition from him earlier," Phoebe shook her head, trying to picture the room they were in at the time, "I know where he's gone."

"Piper stay here in case he comes back." Prue ordered, as the others ran out of the house.

Prue drove as quickly as she could, running a couple of red lights, to get back to her office. Just as she got there, the Guardian of the Urn was facing Clay.

"You won't hurt anyone else once you're done with me, right?" Clay asked, just as they got into the room.

"Not until someone steals the urn again." The Guardian replied, "And someone always does that."

Well, that wasn't Clay's fault if someone else stole the urn. At least he could keep Phoebe, her sisters and cousin safe. He would do anything to do that. The snake appeared in front of Clay again, but Phoebe rushed to him.

"No, Clay!"

Just then, the snake launched itself forward towards Clay and Phoebe. He instinctively placed his arm in front of his ex-girlfriend, making sure she was protected from the venomous snake. It disappeared in an instant, shocking everyone in the room.

"A selfless act." Adam's eyes grew wide, looking at the scene.

The Guardian disappeared, leaving the urn behind. Everyone just looked at each other, breathing sighs of relief. It looked like it was all over again.

* * *

After an emotional goodbye, Prue and Adam got Phoebe home. As they pulled up, Dean was just pulling up in the Impala, Sam passed out on the passenger seat. The eldest Winchester got out of the car, smirking at his little brother.

"You just going to leave him there?" Adam asked, motioning to Sam.

"I don't really wanna wake him," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "He might try and kill me again."

"What?" Prue and Phoebe looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't joking either.

"I'll explain later," Dean shook his head, "I'm beat and need sleep. Someone else can risk the wrath of Sleeping Beauty in there."

With that Dean walked into the house, closing followed by Phoebe. She'd obviously left it to Prue and Adam to wake up the middle Winchester.

"So, what happened with Clay?" Dean asked, "He turn out to be a jerk?"

"Not completely," Phoebe smiled, letting her cousin wrap his arm around her to pull her into a sideways hug, "But he's gone back to New York. It's okay. No big deal."

"Uh huh," Dean smirked, "I know you. You try to pretend your heart doesn't get involved, but it always has and it always will."

As they talked, the sound of laughing from the kitchen could be heard. Suddenly, Piper and Leo ran into the foyer, with Piper leading Leo up the stairs to her bedroom. Dean and Phoebe stopped in shock, with Dean quickly looking away. His cousin was dressed in only a shirt, making him feel extremely awkward.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed, laughing at the sight.

Piper glanced over and freaked. Flicking one of her wrists, she froze Leo on the spot, just as Prue, Sam and Adam walked into the house. They all stopped, surprised at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'm so embarrassed." Piper tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"You are?" Dean asked, still not looking at his cousin.

"Aww, I've never seen Dean blush."

"I do not want to see my little cousin like that." Dean held out his hand, making it more dramatic that it really needed to be.

"I wasn't expecting any of you to be back yet, you know with the police and you guys being away."

"Clearly." Prue smirked at her little sister.

It was then that Phoebe noticed the partially unbuttoned shirt and the bra, "Ooo, front clasp bra. She means business."

"Serious business." Prue joined in.

"Guys!" Dean exclaimed, still uncomfortable, "That's it, Sammy, you can take my room tonight. I'm taking the basement. I'm not gonna be in the room next to these two."

Nobody had time to argue. Dean quickly rushed through the foyer and into the kitchen, "It's about time, though!"

"You guys need to get out of here too, before he freezes." Piper warned everyone. Once they'd finished making light of the situation, they did all move into the living room so Leo wouldn't see any of them and put a stop to what was about to happen. Piper quickly got back into position and unfroze the scene, allowing them both to get up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, that was interesting." Phoebe grinned, earning a smirk from Prue. Sam mumbled something about going to bed, while Adam just screwed up his face. Like Dean, that was definitely something he didn't want to see.

"You know," Adam pointed out as they all made their way to their own beds, "I think I'd rather take demons over that."

"I think Dean would second that."

* * *

**There we have it. Another episode done and dusted. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Mixing two episodes together is something that I'm enjoying doing, but they don't all make it possible especially with the ongoing storyline. Anyway, I'm going to give a bit of a teaser for the next episode: Barbus is here! ;)  
**


	13. Episode 13: Don't Fear the Demon

**So because I'm going to have a very busy few days (and week in fact) I'm sharing the next episode of the series today. I know, I've not had you wait that long, but I'm getting so close to finishing the first season of Supernaturally Charmed, so I'm confident that I won't get too close to season two before I have some of it written. For those who are questioning that mentality, I like to get ahead so you don't have months of a wait because I'm stuck not being able to write.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the feedback I've been getting-positive and negative. I love hearing what you think and finding out what you'd like to see. This has definitely been my favorite chapter up until now (of the ones I've shared) to write because I really love Barbus, so I really hope you enjoy this one.**

Episode 13: Don't Fear the Demon  


Friday 13th. Adam hated this day. It was full of superstition, and full of idiots trying to make something seem worse that it was.

There'd already been one Friday 13th this year. Now there was going to be another one. Just great! Usually, he would be home cringing at the idea of another Friday 13th coming round; possibly have the youngest of his three cousins sitting in his room trying to get him to watch another round of the movies of the same name. Adam didn't need more Jason Vorhees in his life. Since getting their powers a little over six months ago, they had enough horror in their lives.

No, somehow tonight, he'd been convinced to go to the occult shop in town with his cousin, Prue.

"Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now." Tanjella, the owner, told them. Adam looked at his watch with a frown. It was only five to midnight. The place was supposed to be open until 1am. The African American woman soon went into an explanation of how she usually would be open, but—roll of eyes moment—it was Friday 13th tomorrow and she wanted to close. It was too close to midnight as it was.

"All right," Prue didn't seem to mind, "We won't be much longer." Prue held up a necklace to show to Adam. He just shrugged his shoulders, wondering why the held he'd been dragged here. There were plenty of others in the house to come with her. Dean, for instance, had absolutely nothing to do that night. He'd even made a point of saying that he wasn't going out that night.

Prue rolled her eyes, placing the necklace on the counter, "Okay, you want me to put this on Piper's order?"

"Oh, no," Prue shook her head with a smile, "I'll pay separately."

As Prue paid, he questioned the reason for her buying such a necklace. They were clearly here for Piper—actually, he vaguely remembered Piper saying she needed some things for potions because someone had used the last of things without telling her. Dean had a guilty look on his face and had quickly rushed out of the kitchen at that point. Adam knew his brother well enough to know that he was up to something.

"It's for Phoebe," Prue sighed, "She has a job interview tomorrow and, well, you know how superstitious she can be. I thought she might like a good luck charm."

"She should ask to borrow Dean's amulet necklace that he never goes anywhere without," Adam now shrugged his shoulders, as Prue wrote down her name on a mailing list that Tanjella had pointed to so she could get a 10% discount, "He keeps saying it's his good luck charm."

Prue just laughed at the comment, waving her cousin off. Just as they were about to leave, Tanjella stopped them, "If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox."

"What makes you think that we would be interested?" Prue ask carefully. Even Adam felt suspicious about being told something like that.

"Most witches are."

"What makes you think we're witches?" Adam asked with a nervous laugh, "We never said that."

The clock striking 12 suddenly caught their attention. Tanjella forgot all about the gathering, and quickly rushed the two cousins out of the store.

"You really take this Friday 13th thing seriously, huh?" Adam raised her eyebrows, allowing himself to be pushed out of the store and towards the street.

"You should too, especially this one," Tanjella warned the two witches, "Once every 1300 years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday 13th and this is the year."

"Of course it is." Prue rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't believe this occult shop owner, but it just had to be the first year with Friday 13ths since getting their powers. Prue didn't argue, though. She pulled her cousin to her car and climbed in. They both drove away before they noticed smoke rising out of a sewer.

The Demon of Fear, Barbas, appeared in front of the store to claim his first victim. Amulets couldn't protect Tanjella from this demon. She would soon find herself frozen on the spot as her greatest fear of being buried alive in an earthquake came to life.

Barbas used the mailing list to his advantage. After all, it was full of witches. He placed his hand over it and collected the names from it. That would be enough to see him through the next 24 hours.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Sam looked up as Piper and Phoebe walked into the sunroom. They hadn't even noticed him in there, while he caught up with his law readings that he'd neglected over the last month. While he didn't feel like getting back to school, he knew that he needed to. Although, there were times he thought it would be a lot easier to just give it all up.

"When has she ever said it to you?" Phoebe asked her elder sister, "Think about it. Just once. Whenever I've said it, it's always been "me too" or "same here". The girl just can't say I love you."

"You know, you're right. It's like some…"

"Dean doesn't say it either." Sam spoke up, making the two girls jump. Piper had her hands up, as if ready to freeze something, as Phoebe took a stance that said she would fight if she needed to. Sam chuckled at the two of them, with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously, you two. If I was a demon, you would have been dead already in your own little worlds. But I'm just saying, Dean doesn't say I love you, either."

"But Dean's a guy," Piper pointed out, "And he's constantly emotionally unavailable to any girl. Prue…well, Prue…"

"Prue what?" Prue asked, walking into the room, looking between her sisters and cousin. Sam quickly looked back down at his books, while Piper and Phoebe changed the subject.

"I was just saying how great this outfit was that you bought me," Phoebe motioned down at her clothes, "Even if it is my early birthday present for the next three years."

Piper and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before questioning Prue's decision to buy Phoebe a new outfit. What happened to lack of money? Prue had just thought it would be useful to help her little sister get a job, especially now that there were six of them back under one roof.

"Look, I can get a job if you want…" Sam started, but the three Halliwell sisters shook their heads. They'd already agreed that he had to concentrate on school. He'd be carrying them all once he got a job as a lawyer.

"Hey, so how was Leo last night?" Prue smirked, looking over at Piper with a wink.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows with a knowing smirk. Piper glared at her big sister, but that glare softened as Dean walked into the sunroom, coffee in hand.

"It was great, really great. Except…" Piper bit her bottom lip, "I kept freezing him."

"You what?" Dean exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to his brother, placing his feet on the side of the table.

"It was an accident," Piper argued, but the glares from her cousins and sisters made her continue, "The first time…"

Prue and Piper started laughing, as Dean and Sam looked at each other with cringes. Piper's sex life wasn't something either Winchester wanted to think about.

"Anyway, you're in a good mood, Prue," Sam smiled. It was refreshing to see, "What's got you so happy."

"Good night with Andy?" Phoebe wriggled her eyebrows.

"No, I was alone last night," Prue shook her head, "I just had a good dream about mom, that's all. I was about four or five and she was taking me someplace. Holding her hand just made me feel so safe."

"I wish I had dreams like that." Dean muttered, almost to himself. Sam just laughed, making a joke about how their mom would need to knock before getting into any of the eldest Winchester's dreams. As the five laughed at the remark, Adam walked in yawning.

"Morning…" Adam said through the yawn, stretching his arms over his head. Piper quickly covered his mouth for him, "What the hell?"

"You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the devil in," Piper told him, making everyone in the room laugh, "Especially on Friday 13th."

Adam rolled his eyes, pushing Piper's hands away from him, "Seriously. You, too? I swear people get far too crazy over this day. You know last month Aviva pulled me away from a ladder because I was about to walk under it."

"How can you just walk under a ladder," Piper asked, "It's bad enough we broke that mirror when we first met her."

"Yeah, and then Dean decided to break a load more," Sam nodded over to his brother, making him roll his eyes, "I'm surprised with everything you've seen that you even dared to do it. Aren't you the least bit superstitious."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, surprising everyone with what he was about to say, "The Italians believe Friday 17th is bad luck. So, it looks like Friday 13th may not be that bad."

"How did you know that?" Prue asked, crossing her arms over her chest to look at her cousin with an impressed smirk. Of course, as soon as he was pulled up for knowing something that wasn't about girls or food, he closed off and shrugged. Prue and Sam shared a knowing look with each other, deciding to move on.

"I'm really surprised you don't believe in superstitions, Dean," Phoebe now sat down on the wicker chair next to the couch, "I mean, they're old wives tales—like urban legends—and you know they're real."

"Some of them are, Phoebs," Dean nodded, "But the bad luck stories. C'mon, they're things people make up to make them feel better about themselves."

"I met Jeremy on Friday 13th." Piper now pointed out, making every look at her with raised eyebrows, "He tried to kill me. You know there's a superstition that any relationship started on Friday 13th is doomed?"

Everyone in the room just laughed at the comment, making a point that Jeremy was a warlock and out for blood in the first place. It had nothing to do with the damned superstition.

"Phoebs, back me up here." Piper sighed, realizing that she was being ganged up on for her superstitious beliefs.

Phoebe just laughed, shaking her head, "I want to believe in good fortune, which I hope this is." Phoebe held up the necklace her sister had bought her the night before and made her way out of the room. She was running late for her job interview already.

"Good luck." Sam called out to the youngest of his three cousins.

"Thanks, Sam. Love you all."

While most said love you back, Prue and Dean stuck with their usual "me too" comments. Phoebe, Piper and Sam all shared a look before Phoebe rushed out of the house.

"Oh, Prue, there's a policeman to see you." Phoebe called out before the sound of the door closing could be heard. Andy knew where to find his girlfriend, but was taken aback to see everyone in the room.

"Wow! Family meeting or something?"

Dean chuckled, standing up from the couch and making his way into the kitchen, "Just a morning gathering to talk about superstitions. I've got work, have fun. Hey geek, if you want a lift you better be ready in five."

"I'll get the bus, jerk," Adam called back to his brother, rubbing his hands through his not yet gelled hair, "It would be awesome if I could have my own car."

"Save up for it." Prue smirked at her cousin, before kissing Andy.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a social call, Prue," Andy hated bringing his work to his girlfriend, and it seemed to happen a lot right now, "We had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single females, all under 30. One was a bookstore owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer."

"Oh my God!" Prue covered her chest with the palm of her hand, shocked to hear that something had happened to Tanjella after all that. She and Adam looked at each other, "Adam and I were the only ones in there. She was locking up when we left. What happened to her?"

"Was the place in order?" Andy asked with a frown. Something told him that this wasn't going to be something normal. It never was when Prue was involved, even if she was only involved by chance initially. When Prue nodded, Andy sighed, "We found her half buried in debris. Coroner says she had a heart attack, though."

"A heart attack?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Her hair had turned shock white, her face was contorted in terror just like all the others," Andy looked between the two sets of cousins in the room, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was literally scared to death. Did something magical happen in there, Prue?"

"What? No!" Prue shook her head, "I was there to buy Phoebe a good luck charm for her job interview today. It was all last minute."

Andy nodded his head, continuing his explanation for why he'd asked. All the victims had one connection; the occult, "I can't help but worry about you guys. Especially since I know that you're all witches."

"We'll be careful, Andy," Piper smiled, "Besides, there's only Phoebe who fits the bill of single, witchy female. It won't be that hard to keep an eye on her."

It didn't take long for them to get rid of Andy, promising that they would call if there was a problem. However, something hadn't sat easily with Prue. While she wasn't superstitious, she remembered the story that Tanjella had told her. By now, Piper had gone to work and Adam had gone to school, so it just left her and Sam to look through the Book of Shadows.

"You know it's just a coincidence, right," Sam sighed, "Things like this happen all the time."

"Really?"

"Well, for us it seems like it does."

Prue shook her head, not able t get rid of this feeling. Flipping the pages, she looked for anything about Friday 13th, hoping that she wouldn't find anything. Of course, her hopes were dashed when she landed on a page about the Demon of Fear.

_The Demon of Fear appears once every 1300 years on Friday 13__th__. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival_.

Sam frowned, glancing over the page. His eyes grew wide, running his hands over the page, "Isn't that Aunt Patty's handwriting?" He didn't miss the sad look in his eldest cousin's eyes as she recognized that handwriting well enough.

* * *

Sam had called over to Trick's Garage to share the news about the Demon of Fear with Dean. It was much easier doing it in person, and Sam needed to pick up a library book for an essay that he needed to write. It killed two birds with one stone—probably something he shouldn't think about on Friday 13th.

The two sat at an outside table at a coffee shop, cups of coffee in front of them while they talked, "So what's this about the Demon of Fear? You said it was in Aunt Patty's handwriting?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I wonder if Mom ever put anything in it."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Prob'ly not considering she bound her powers and started hunting. Anyway, so this demon. He kills single females, right?"

"Well, it doesn't say that in the book. It says unmarried witches," Sam shook his head, "Prue thinks we should all watch out. Maybe he just happened to come across three females last night. We're all witches."

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes, "So, we have to protect ourselves at the same time as other witches. That's gonna be easy."

"This isn't just about protecting other witches today, Dean," Sam shakes his head, "He needs 13 before midnight. If he gets them, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day."

"So, how does this guy kill?" Dean asked, taking a mouthful of his coffee. Sam sat back, while he explained that it was all through fear, which suited the whole Friday 13th thing, "He paralyzes witches. Our powers will be paralyzed."

"How do we get rid of him?" Dean asked, hating the idea of being powerless and most wanted with demons. This was just making it all 10 times worse. Maybe he should start believing in superstitions. Then he could blame all this on all those broken mirrors about five months ago.

"We need to release our fear," Sam explained, "Or we could avoid our fears as much as possible, I guess. Phoebe needs to avoid elevators, Prue should avoid water…"

"Yeah, that's gonna be an easy one. At least you avoiding clowns shouldn't be too hard," Dean laughed as Sam pulled his usual bitch-face at the comment, "What? You didn't think I remembered just how uncomfortable you get around clowns? I still remember you watching IT when you were a kid. You had nightmares for weeks. I was the one that had to deal with you sharing my bed until you believed me that IT wasn't in your wardrobe."

"Yeah, well, I guess Adam needs to avoid fires," Sam sighed, "You know, knowing that he nearly burned alive with Mom has given him a serious fire complex."

"Yeah, I know," Dean nodded, "Piper…she can just stay away from everything right now."

Sam chuckled at that comment, knowing how crazy his middle cousin had been for the last few hours, "Hey, what about you? You know, I still don't know your fear."

"I don't have a fear, Sammy," Dean smirked, draining his coffee and standing up, "I'm indestructible."

Sam knew that it was a Dean's defense mechanisms kicking in, but he wasn't going to push for now. At least Dean knew that fear killed, so he'd need to stay clear of whatever it was that scared him. He trusted his big brother not to go on some kamikaze mission. Sam quickly threw some bills on the table, before getting up and following his brother.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the chair, nervously playing with her fingers. It had been her first interview in a long time and she really needed this job. It hadn't been fair putting all that pressure of Prue, Piper and Dean to support them. Now that Sam was living back in the Manor, it was difficult to feed them all. Sure, he got help towards his tuition thanks to getting that full ride, but there were other expenses that he had. She really needed this job.

"As you can see, we're a small firm but we've built a very successful business."

"Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me," Phoebe smiled sweetly, chuckling to herself over the joke she had just made, "What does excite me though is the change to work with a successful woman. I mean, if I want to be a success, who better to learn from right?"

That was just the right thing to say. Before Phoebe knew it, she was being asked when she could start. All she needed to do was accept the job. Susan—her new boss—even asked if she could start today. Phoebe considered making a job about checking her diary, but decided against it. The last thing she needed to do was risk her new job.

Just as she accepted the job, a man walked into the office. Susan looked up and smiled at him, "Hi, honey. Give me a second."

Susan then handed Phoebe the keys, leaving the new start to take care of the office herself. All she needed to do was answer phones, while she was in Calistoga for the rest of the day.

"Taking a romantic break?" Phoebe couldn't help smirk at the woman.

"Well, yeah," Susan nodded. Just as she was leaving, she turned back to Phoebe, "That reminds me, there is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me."

Phoebe gasped, looking at the woman like she had grown two heads. That man wasn't her husband? She was having an affair, and already using Phoebe as a way to cover for her. Laughing nervously, Phoebe felt like she had no other choice but to agree with the request. It would be their little secret. Their _dirty _little secret.

* * *

After leaving Quake, Prue decided that she needed to warn the other witches in the area about this Demon of Fear. While they may not know many other witches—she'd already called Max's dad and Adam was warning Aviva—she did have the contact for one witch. At least, she hoped this contact was a witch. It was from the flier about the gatherine that Tanjella had given her the night before.

Prue made it to the apartment address on the flier, and knocked gently. Hopefully, this Zoe woman would be in and not at a workplace.

"Hello?" Prue called out, knocking again. Maybe Zoe was out or hadn't heard her.

The hope left Prue as she heard a high-pitched screen. Squinting her eyes, Prue made the apartment door fly open, slamming on the wall to the right. She then rushed into the apartment, finding Zoe dead on the floor. Her hair had turned shock white, just the way that Andy had described the last victim.

Barbas had struck again. That was witch number four at least.

* * *

Andy seriously thought he was going to cry. Of all the people to sign in as the last visitor in the apartment, it was Prue Halliwell. And of all the people to point that out to him, it was Darryl Morris. If Andy went to talk to Prue again, it would look suspicious. The more she got involved in all this—or the more his world and her world mixed together—the harder it was for them.

"How about I talk to her about this one, Andy." Darryl placed his hand on Andy's shoulder, a soft, sympathetic smile crossing his lips. Andy tried to through an appreciative look in his partner's direction, but part of him needed to speak to Prue. This was the fifth victim since midnight.

"By the way, Trudeau, those serial sneakers are embarrassing."

Andy looked down at his the dirt-covered white sneakers. There was a hole in the front of the right one, indicating just how old they were. They'd been the pair of sneakers had warn for his first serial killer investigation, and he'd worn them ever since. They were his lucky pair, and he needed all the luck he could get today.

* * *

Later that day, the Halliwell sisters and Winchester brothers sat at a large table in Quake. Dean was watching a woman from across the room, receiving glares from Piper for being obvious.

"Well, who is she?" Dean asked, hearing another tut from her. Adam glanced over and chuckled.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't know who she is?" Adam asked, shaking his head at the idea that Dean Winchester had glanced over the city's most eligible bachelorette, "That is Rebecca Queen."

"San Francisco's most eligible bachelorettes," Piper rolled her eyes, "She's hosting the fundraiser today, but something tells me it's more for show than anything else."

Dean frowned, but didn't take her eyes off the woman. The gorgeous blonde must have felt eyes on her, because she looked over at him and then raised her eyebrows. Dean winked, before excusing himself from the table.

"Let him crash and burn, Piper." Sam smirked, before turning his attention to Prue, "So, what did you tell Andy?"

"I couldn't face him," Prue admitted, "This is already difficult enough for him. The more I end up in the middle of his investigations, the worse it will get for him with his partner. You know, maybe breaking up with him would have been better."

"Don't say that, Prue," Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand, "You and Andy are meant to be otherwise you wouldn't have bumped into each other at the hospital the day after I returned. Think about it."

"That was also the day we received out powers," Prue pointed out, "But look at all the trouble I'm causing him."

"At least you didn't meet on Friday 13th," Piper shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at Dean chatting up Rebecca. He'd just pulled up a chair and sat down talking to her, and she genuinely seemed interested. What the hell was his secret to be able to pull like this? It was ridiculous, "Well, at least they won't last if they get together today."

"Dean isn't interested in a long-term relationship, Piper." Adam chuckled, glancing over at his brother.

"I can't believe that," Piper shook her head, "There's no way he hasn't thought about settling down."

The group turned to look at Dean, as he continued his charm. They watched Rebecca pull out her phone and type something into it and then give him a wink. Dean pulled out his own phone, and Rebecca took it from him. She typed something in that and handed the phone back to him. Piper could just make out her mouth 'call me,' before Dean stood up and walked back to his family.

"You got her number?" Piper looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How?" Sam asked with a shocked look. He just shook his head, as Dean smirked mentioning something about his charm. The eldest Winchester reached out his hand to grab his drink, when he accidentally knocked over the salt, spilling some of it on the table.

Piper freaked, "Quick, throw some over your shoulder."

"Oh my God, Piper!" Dean exclaimed, "You're being ridiculous now."

"But it's bad luck," Piper pointed out, "You could be attacked by evil spirits."

Dean just looked at his cousin incredulously, while Prue, Phoebe, Sam and Adam burst out into laughter. Piper looked at everyone, defending her remark until Dean pointed out that he was attacked by evil spirits on a regular basis anyway. That had nothing to do with salt.

"You know, at least that superstition sort of makes sense," Adam laughed, "Considering salt does repel evil spirits."

Phoebe laughed along with her cousins and sisters, as she turned around to see a ladybug walking along the leaves of one of the plants in the restaurant. Picking it up, she turned back to her family.

"Don't tell me a ladybug is bad luck." Prue smirked, as Sam took the creature from his cousin.

"No, Grams talked about this one," Sam explained, "She said whatever direction it flies in, you can find your ideal mate," he glanced at Dean and then the rest of his family, "We gotta try this one out."

The ladybug flew across the room, only to land on Rebecca. It then flew away, without a care in the world. Sam looked at Dean with a smug smirk. Dean looked at his brother, shaking his head to try and work out what was going on, "Piper wants to know when you'll settle down. Maybe Rebecca is the one you're meant to be with."

Dean screwed up his face, glancing at Rebecca, then at Sam and finally at his middle cousin, "I'm not the settling down type. I will happily admit that I'm emotionally unavailable. I wouldn't pull anyone into the mess that is our family," he suddenly caught a look on his cousins' faces, along with his brothers, "Not that you guys shouldn't, but I just choose not to. Besides, I also have the hunter life to think about."

"No, maybe you're right, Dean," Prue sighed, "We shouldn't be…"

Before Prue could finish her sentence, a waiter walked over and spilled water all over Prue. Piper and Phoebe quickly wiped her down with napkins, as the waiter panicked and apologized.

"I'm goin' home to shower." Prue said, obviously frustrated.

"Be careful," Phoebe called out to her sister, "I love you."

"Yeah." Prue called back, walking out of the restaurant. Dean didn't miss the looks that Piper, Phoebe and Sam gave each other at the interaction, but chose not to dwell on it.

"Maybe she's afraid it'll make her look too vulnerable," Piper shrugged her shoulders, "Ever since mom died, you know, she has to be the strong one to take care of us and everything."

"Why don't you tell us you love us?" Phoebe turned her attention to Dean, taking him off-guard. Adam started laughing as he now clicked what his cousins' and brother's looks were all about, "And do not tell me that it's cuz you're a guy. Sam and Adam tell us."

"I…I just…well…" Dean didn't really have an excuse, but he didn't realize he never did it, "I do tell you, don't I?"

"Nope," Sam shook his head, emphasising the 'p,' "I don't think I've ever heard you say it."

Dean shook his head and looked at his watch, "You know what, I've gotta get back to work. And you have to get back to school, Ads."

"I'll make my own way there." Adam laughed at Dean's poor attempt at changing the subject. The eldest Winchester shook his head and walked out of the restaurant, leaving his family to gossip about him if the really wanted.

"Speaking of work, I've gotta get back, too." Phoebe grinned, enjoying the ability to say that. If only the whole thing was good.

"How is the new job?" Piper asked, deciding to follow the path of the conversation over thinking about Prue's inability to say three words to her own family.

"Great," Phoebe grinned too widely for the other's to accept. Sighing, she told the full truth, "My new boss wants me to like to her husband about an affair that she's been having."

"Oh, how nice!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? The poor guy!" Sam screwed up his nose in disgust, "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

"I'm just hoping it never comes up." Phoebe sighed, shaking her head. Standing, she gave a quick wave to get out of the restaurant.

"I can't stand women like that," Sam mumbled, "Jess was never like that."

* * *

Phoebe was really struggling to tell whether she should tell the truth or not. What if Susan's husband did come into the office? She wasn't the greatest liar when she wasn't into it. She'd proven that when trying to cover up her secret of being a witch. There were times that she'd really struggled to lie, especially when it came to talking to Jess or Andy before…well, before either of them had found out the truth. She didn't want to dwell on the other "before."

"Okay," Phoebe sighed, pulling a coin out of her pocket, "Heads—I tell him the truth, tails—I lie."

Flipping the coin in the air, she waited for it to land, partially hoping that it would land on the tails side. Leaving it to fate seemed like the best option, right now. The problem was the coin fell down a gap between the table and wall, making it land on its side. Phoebe groaned at the way luck was taunting her today.

She picked the coin up, just as the phone rang. While reaching for that, she knocked a bottle of water all over the desk, "Oh! Hold on please!"

The youngest Halliwell quickly picked the bottle of water up, pulling her into a premonition. The image quickly passed, but she saw Prue trapped inside the shower, the water filling up quickly.

"Uh, no one's in. Call back later." Phoebe quickly said into the phone, hanging up and then dialling Prue's cell phone, hoping that her sister hadn't gotten into the shower yet. One issue with her premonitions was that she never knew how much time she really had to deal with these things.

"Prue?" Phoebe groaned as it went to her voicemail, "Oh God, I hope you get this. Barbas is there. Stay out of the shower. You hear me? Stay out of the shower."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor, Prue was already stepping into the shower. The drinks hadn't done too much damage to her clothes, but she'd really needed the heat from the water. Dean's comments about keeping people away from the family were making sense. Maybe she really should keep Andy at arm's length. She'd just end up putting him in the path of danger if they kept dating. One of these days he would end up like Jess—six feet under. She'd never forgive herself if that happened.

As she ran her head under the hot water, she didn't notice that there was another person in the room with her. Barbas stood on the other side of the shower door, waving his hand in front of Prue before looking down at his palm.

"Your greatest fear is drowning," Barbas said and then looked at the witch, "Thank you for making it so easy."

Prue looked through the shower door, eyes wide with fear as she saw the demon standing there. Suddenly, the shower started filling up with water. Prue looked down at the water and then back at Barbas. Her blue eyes were full of fear and panic. There was no way out of this. Nothing she could do.

As the water continued to rise, the eldest Halliwell banged on the door, trying helplessly to get out. She even tried to use her power, but it was useless against the Demon of Fear. She was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Your powers are frozen by your fear." Barbas smiled evilly, as the water continued to rise. It now reached her neck, and Prue knew that it was all over. She was about to die.

The water reached above her head, and all Prue could do was wait for death to take her.

At the same time, Andy and Darryl were walking up the stairs to the Halliwell Manor.

"I wish I could give you a logical reason to explain why Prue's involved in this." Andy sighed, feeling his partner's eyes burn into him. Even if he wanted to tell Darryl about Prue's powers, it wouldn't be a logical reason. The man would never understand or believe him, at least not without proof.

"You mean this or every other time?" Darryl asked, as he rang the doorbell. A scream from inside the house caught their attention, and they decided they weren't going to wait anymore. Andy kicked the door open as Darryl pulled out his gun. Neither had any idea what they were about to find.

"Prue?" Andy called out, as Darryl checked around the house. The sound of the shower running from the downstairs bathroom caught Andy's attention. Kicking the door down, he rushed into the room to see Prue standing in the shower, completely naked. Fear froze her to the spot, concerning Andy to the bone.

"Prue, you okay?"

"I don't know." Prue quietly admitted, subconsciously covering herself up with the two cops in the room. Darryl walked out of the bathroom, giving the two of them some privacy.

"Do you want me to…"

"Please stay." Prue now looked into Andy's eyes, and he finally saw the tears of fear forming. Andy nodded and grabbed a towel for her. When she opened the shower door, neither of them expected to see the foot of water flow out and onto the floor. Prue knew then that the Demon of Fear really had been there.

Andy watched with brown eyes full of concern as Prue wrapped herself in a dressing gown. She placed a towel around her hair, looking at him through the mirror.

"Prue, what happened?"

"I…I don't want to go through this, Andy," she told him, the thoughts she had before Barbus turned up coming back to her, "I can't go through this."

"Prue, you can't expect me not to want to know," Andy placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her the comfort that she clearly needed. The witch couldn't help but tilt her head to one side, so her cheek touched her boyfriend's hand, "I'm worried about you, Prue. I may not be able to do anything but…well…that doesn't stop me worrying or wanting to help."

"There's nothing to be worried about." Prue said, unconvincingly.

"Prue, five women your age have been scared to death," Andy frustratingly pointed out, "We show up and hear you screaming. We come in to find you standing in the shower. You were terrified. I've never seen you look like that in all the years I've known you. What happened?"

Prue still refused to talk to him, leaving Andy to feel helpless. One thing he hated as a cop was feeling helpless. With a heavy sigh, he pulled her to a standing position and faced her, "We'd best get downstairs. We were actually here on police business."

"Zoe." Prue nodded her head. He didn't have to tell her. Somehow, she knew he had found out she'd placed the 911 call to alert the police of her death. It was a good job, too. If Andy and Darryl hadn't showed up, Prue would have been dead just like the others by now.

"You wanna tell us what you were doing at that woman's apartment?" Darryl asked, once Prue had come back downstairs and was sitting on the chair. Andy and Darryl sat on the couch opposite her.

"I was, um, Zoe was a collector of occult items and she wanted to know if the auction house was interested in selling them for her."

"When you got there, was she alive or already dead?"

"Dead." That of course led to Andy wanting to know why she had left. If Zoe was dead already, Prue running away just made it look like she was guilty of something.

"Prue, if you were in our shoes, what would you think?" Darryl asked with a heavy sigh. Prue looked down at the floor, glancing at Andy's sneakers. She sniggered, pointing out that nobody should ever been seen in those shoes, before telling the two police officers that she would never thing they had anything to do with deaths just because she happened to be there.

The sound of the front door opening alerted everyone to new comers.

"Prue?" Phoebe's voice called out. The front door slammed shut, and Phoebe rushed into the living room, closely followed by Sam. Both had matching looks of worry and panic, but the expressions quickly disappeared as they saw Andy and Darryl sitting in the living room.

"Oh, hi." Sam smiled nervously, before looking over at his eldest cousin, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Prue nodded, looking over at the cops, "So, are we done?"

"For now." Darryl nodded his head and started to leave the house. Andy shook his head with a deep frown, his eyes boring into Prue's. Prue knew that it wasn't over, but she needed to talk to her sister and cousin alone—and Andy had an investigation to get one with, not that he would find much to help him.

Once the two cops had gone, Prue finally felt herself able to talk. Her family knew the danger, "You would not believe what happened to me."

"Yes, I would," Phoebe nodded, "I saw it."

Prue removed the towel from her hair to start drying it. Sam's and Phoebe's eyes widened in shock as they saw a white strand fall. Sam frowned, lacing his fingers through her hair, "Prue, he came really close, didn't he? Your hair is white."

Prue frowned, looking in the mirror at her new hairstyle. He had come close, and her sister and cousin would never know just how close.

* * *

Dean and Adam walked through the door to the Manor, expecting to find someone around the house. Prue and Sam's cars were in the driveway, so they had to be here, but everywhere was quiet.

"Hey!" Adam called out, dropping his school bag by the bottom of the stairs.

"Put that in your room." Dean ordered, before poking his head around the kitchen door. Nobody was there. The two brothers walked up the stairs, so Adam could put his school bag into his room.

"Hello!" Adam now called out, wondering whether Prue was in her room. Maybe they had all gone out somewhere. Maybe there'd been another innocent.

"Upstairs!" Sam called out from the attic. They should have guessed. As they walked up the stairs, Dean got an uneasy feeling. It meant something had happened because it meant they were back with the Book of Shadows.

"What's going…" Dean stopped mid-sentence as he saw Prue's hair. He rushed over to her, concern and panic in his green eyes, "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Dean," Prue shook his head, "The Demon of Fear came but…I'm okay. Andy got here in time."

"Hey, did your dad ever write anything about releasing fears. Maybe your mom mentioned something…"

Dean shook his head with a frown. He'd never come across anything like that, although they boys still hadn't gone through the whole of that extra journal they'd found. Suddenly, Prue and Dean stopped moving. There was something that caught their attention.

"Do you smell that?" Prue asked, Dean nodded his head. The other three sniffed but there was nothing around.

"Sandalwood?" Dean asked, looking directly at Prue, "Aunt Patty used to wear a fragrance like it. I remember as a kid…"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, the smell has always reminded me of her." Prue nodded with a sad smile.

"I was too young." Phoebe sighed, looking down at the Book of Shadows. She frowned as she looked at the page for the Demon of Fear, "Hey, I thought you said there was nothing in here about releasing your fear."

The group of witches looked down at the page, frowns all around.

_To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers._

"That wasn't there this morning." Prue shook her head. She would have remembered if that was there, because it was in mom's handwriting again. Sam backed her up, knowing that the extra information wasn't in the Book of Shadows. Both of them couldn't inconveniently forget about that.

The problem was they didn't know what the greatest of all powers was. The greatest power they'd known so far was the Power of Three. But could that really be what this page was telling them about?

Prue ran her hand through her new salt and pepper hair, as she frowned deeply, "It's like I can feel her presence."

"Okay, maybe you should get dressed and go to Bucklands." Phoebe offered, but Prue shook her head. She wasn't up for a trip to work right now. Besides, there was only a couple of hours left of her working day. Phoebe sighed, pointing out that Barbus left as soon as Andy left.

"It's okay, we're here."Adam pointed out, "You think he'd really come for all four of us at the same time. Plus, we'd have the Power of Three with us three."

"Okay," Phoebe nodded, uncertain at the situation but she did trust her cousins, "I love you, okay?"

"Me too, Phoebs." Prue nodded, looking back down at the handwriting. Phoebe glanced at Sam and then looked at Prue with a frown.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You never say 'I love you' to me," Prue tried to get out of this, but couldn't. Sam joined in with this one, as they decided to get to the bottom of it, "You don't say 'I love you' to anybody, Prue."

"I have done," Prue sighed, "I said it to mom and it was the last thing I said to her before she died."

The five cousins looked at Prue, heartbreak in all their eyes. Dean pulled his big cousin into a hug, and soon felt more arms wrapping around them. All five of them stayed like that for a few minutes, before they finally decided it was time to get on with getting through the day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Quake, Piper had very little idea of what was going on. Sam had left to take Adam back to school after lunch, and she was too busy trying to get around all the bad luck that she was having during the day. It was certainly Friday 13th playing havoc on her.

"Hi, Piper?" Rebecca now wanted to speak to her, which really wasn't that great, "It is Piper, right? I love that name, by the way. So original. So much better than bland Rebecca."

"Erm, yeah, it's Piper," the middle Halliwell nodded with a small smile. Maybe this billionaire wasn't that bad after all, "What can I get ya?"

"I was just wondering," Rebecca nervously laughed once, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "That guy you were with. The one that came to talk to me. He's not your boyfriend is he?"

"What? Dean?" Piper's eyes widened with surprise, as Rebecca nodded her head, "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"Friend? Brother?"

"Close," Piper smiled, "He's my cousin. But we all grew up together, so he's like the big brother that I really never wanted."

"Oh, good…that's good," Rebecca nodded, "So, is he seeing someone? He kinda seemed too good to be true. It's like he's hiding something and using a lot of charm to mask that."

"Well, we all have pasts and secrets," Piper smiled nervously, not really wanting to get into this, "But no, he's not seeing anyone. He's completely available—100% unattached. But…erm…you know what, never mind."

"What?" Rebecca asked with a frown. Piper kicked herself for saying something. This girl seemed genuinely interested in her cousin, but then he was a womanizer. While Piper had no problem with Dean's decision to go to bars and sleep with random women—ones who were likely after the same things as him—she didn't want to set someone up with him who was looking for a relationship.

Rebecca was still looking at her, so she had to say something. Piper thought on her feet, "I was just gonna say that he can be a bit protective of his family. There is a past there, and he has two brothers that no-one has ever and probably will ever come between."

"Family loyalty," Rebecca smiled at that comment, "He sounds like a keeper. Thanks."

As she walked off, Piper closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself again. That had just made him sound amazing, when really he could break her heart into tiny pieces. This day just was not going that well at all.

* * *

All Phoebe could do was sit in the office and wait. That left her time to think. She'd almost lost her sister; her big sister. Prue had always been there to protect her and Piper, and she was almost killed. There was nothing any of them could do to stop it because they weren't there. If it hadn't been for Andy…

"You have to stop thinking about this." Phoebe told herself, just as a man walked into the building.

"Hi, may I help you?" Phoebe asked with a polite smile, thankful that someone had come in to stop her thinking—and talking to herself.

"I was looking for Susan." The middle-aged man with greying hair said. Instantly, Phoebe was filled with dread, as she explained that her boss wasn't there, "Oh, right. Can you tell her Richard Warner was looking for her."

"Sure," Phoebe nodded with a smile and then clicked on the name, "Oh, you're Susan's husband." Okay, so now she wasn't that happy that someone had come to take her mind off the demon problem. This led her to this dilemma.

"Unless she's got one that I don't know about."

_Unless she's got one…_ Phoebe tried to stop thinking about it. She really needed this job, and that wasn't going to happen if she told her boss' husband about her boss' affair.

"No, no," Phoebe laughed nervously, "She doesn't have another husband." Well, at least that was the truth—as far as she knew.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner," Richard now said, looking slightly disappointed that his Friday 13th surprise didn't work out, "Do you know where she is?"

Of course, that led to Phoebe trying to cover for her boss, just saying the basics that she'd gone out. It wasn't an answer that Richard was going to take. He wanted to know where; of course he wanted to know where.

Then it hit her. Did a job really mean this much to her? Surely her sisters and cousins would understand if she said that she quit because of this unethical practice. Prue would, and she was sure Sam would. Dean…with his womanizing ways, she wasn't sure but he didn't do commitment to prevent people from getting hurt, right? Maybe he would understand.

Whether he did or didn't, she wasn't standing by while some poor guy was getting cheated on, "I can't do this."

"I don't understand." The man frowned, watching her as she stood up and started packing up a few things.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs. And I just won't do that," Phoebe said quickly and angrily, "Don't worry about the office. I will lock up."

As she started writing a note, the man thanked her, "Thank you for not lying to me about Susan's affair."

"You knew?" Phoebe stopped in her tracks, looking at the man with pain and shock in her eyes. She didn't want to be the one to tell him, but was a little relieved to hear that he knew.

"I've tried denying it for some time now, but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth," the man shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be sorry and don't quit on my behalf."

"I'm not," Phoebe shook her head. She was probably going to be fired after this anyway. Just as she was about to leave, the phone rang. She would get it just this once, "SWA Property."

A woman on the other phone sounded desperate to get into a property to view it. Apparently she had an appointment, but now Susan wasn't there. Phoebe felt really guilty for the woman when she heard that she'd flown all the way in from LA just to view it, and the woman sounded old, which really didn't help matters. It pulled at Phoebe's heart strings and she couldn't help but agree to show the woman the property. What harm could it do?

Quickly jotting down the address, Phoebe left a note for her boss—soon to be ex-boss. Then, she locked up the office and made her way to the property in the company car.

It was dark by the time Phoebe got to the empty property, and there was no sign of anyone being there. Wondering whether the woman had decided not to wait after all, Phoebe called out for her.

"Mrs. Joffee? SWA Property!"

"Hello, dear," the woman spoke softly from behind her. With a soft smile, Phoebe turned around, only to come face to face with her worst nightmare. A tall man with salt and pepper hair stood in front of her, and evil glint in his eyes, "Thanks so…" the voice started as the old woman but then changed to his deep, creepy voice, "much for coming out."

Barbas grabbed the youngest Halliwell by the arms, making her panic. She knew exactly who this was.

"Let go or I'll scream."

"I could use the fix." The demon said, passing his hand in front of her face to read her fear.

"I know how you kill," Phoebe shook her head, "There are no elevators around here."

"Elevators?" Barbas laughed with an evil smile playing on his lips, "That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister and I get two for one."

* * *

"Piper, he's only a threat until midnight, so stay at Quake," Adam warned his cousin on the phone, as he watched Prue cautiously, "And don't look in any closets 'til then."

Adam hung up and sat down opposite Prue, concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Adam," Prue smiled to him, "You don't need to worry about me."

"You've been worrying about me my whole life, almost," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's about time you let it work the other way around." Prue sighed, as Dean walked in with two beers in his hands. Handing one to Prue, he sat on the couch next to her and drank from the second.

"What about mine?"

"You're too young," Prue warned her youngest cousin and then turned to her eldest one, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Dean shrugged, "So, you gonna tell me everything that's going on. You know I'm an awesome listener."

"But you never talk yourself," Prue laughed, "I was just thinking about something you said, ironically. About not getting anyone mixed up in this mess. Maybe you're right. It's not worth it."

"Prue, I meant it's not worth it for me," Dean frowned, concern filling his green eyes, "That's a decision I made a long time ago. I didn't just randomly choose to see how many notches I could get on my bedpost, ya know. I just couldn't stick around for long with driving around the country and now…well, now there's too much crap going on to bring someone into it."

"Yeah, and it's not exactly working out for those of us who are sticking around," Sam now said from the doorway, drinking his own beer, "I mean, look at Jess."

"Sam…" Dean started, but his younger brother cut him off.

"No, I'm not blaming you, Dean," Sam shook his head, "That Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch has a vendetta against us. There's no way we should consider bringing anyone into our lives with that knowledge."

"So you think I should break up with Andy." Prue nodded her head.

"What?" Adam shouted with a frown, "No, you can't do that. I thought you and him…that he…he understands all this, doesn't he?"

"He tries to," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "But it's not exactly easy for him. I mean, he's here all the time for one of us…"

"I'm surprised it's not for me." Dean shrugged his shoulders, making everyone in the room laugh.

"He's having to push past his personal life to keep his professional life in check," Prue sighed, "It's not fair on him. After today, I can't keep doing this to him."

Dean wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't. Deep down, he knew that she was right. In the end, those close to them would get hurt. It had already happened—Jess was dead because of their link to the Supernatural. Patty Halliwell and Mary Winchester were both dead for reasons not completely known to them. Victor Bennett had left because he couldn't bear to see his children raised as witches. Hell, their powers had been bound because their parents were worried for them. Getting people involved in their lives was a big mistake.

If those close to them weren't killed, Dean knew they would be in the end. He'd seen enough hunters come back completely broken or not come back at all. Jo Harvelle was one victim of the supernatural when her dad didn't come back home when she was just five years old.

And if they didn't die, there was the chance someone would be possessed. Dean thought about Bobby's deceased wife; the wife Bobby had had to kill by his own doing because he didn't know how to exorcise a demon.

It all ended in heartbreak. It _would_ all end in heartbreak.

That was Dean's view, anyway. Adam wanted to be a lot more optimistic. He wanted to believe that there was hope out there. That it didn't have to end up with gravestones and broken hearts. He wanted to believe that Prue and Andy were meant to be. As Phoebe had pointed out, they found each other after almost a decade apart, all by chance at the hospital. If that wasn't a sign, then what was?

Sam wasn't too sure how to feel. He was still hurt over the loss of Jessica, and the knowledge that the Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted something from their family. He was too messed up to even think about letting someone else in. But did that mean he regretted letting Jessica in?

Partially. Had he decided not to do that, Jess would be living her life in Palo Alto, still studying for her medicine degree. She'd be living her life with her friends, rather than whatever remained of her body being stuck in a grave in the middle of San Francisco.

"You realize that Andy won't let you break up with him that easily," Adam broke the silence, pointing out a very good point, "He will always want to protect you and will insist at least being your friend. You'll never escape each other now, unless one of you moves away."

Prue smiled softly, nodding her head, just as the phone rang. Dean answered it, ruffling his baby brother's hair, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing," Phoebe sighed, "Can Prue come and get me?"

"Where are you?" Dean chuckled at his cousin's question. Trust her to get stranded on Friday 13th.

What Dean hadn't known was that it wasn't Phoebe on the other side of the phone. At the Napa Street property, Phoebe was now tied up on the small stone bench just by the house's swimming pool. It was Barbas on the phone, mimicking the young witch's voice.

It did just the right trick, though. Dean agreed that someone would be on their way to pick her up. He would get two for the price of one. Maybe even more.

Dean glanced at his brothers and cousin, pulling the Impala keys out of his pocket.

"That was Phoebs. I'm gonna go pick her up," Dean sighed, "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll come," Prue stood up, "I need to get out of the house."

Dean nodded, instructing his brothers to stay put. There was safety in numbers. At least, that's what he thought.

While he was driving, he got a phone call from the eligible bachelorette from Quake.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner or something?" Rebecca said through the phone.

"Dinner? As in a date?" Dean gritted his teeth, nervously. The conversation he'd had with Prue and his brothers was still too fresh in his mind.

"Yeah," he could almost hear Rebecca's smile through the phone, "I'm still at Quake. What time can you get over?"

"Erm, not tonight, sorry," Dean sighed, "I'm picking up my cousin. She's stranded in the middle of nowhere and I don't know how long it will take."

"Okay," Rebecca sounded disappointed, "Tomorrow, then? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Look, 'Becca, you're prob'ly a real nice girl," Dean couldn't believe what he was about to do, "But I'm not the guy for you. I'm not the guy that goes on dates and stays with a girl for longer than a coupla weeks. I'm the typa guy who sleeps with any skank in any bar. I'm not the guy for you. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone, ignoring the look coming from Prue. He couldn't talk about this right now.

"Dean…"

"Don't, Prue."

"I was just gonna say that that was very honest of you," Prue whispered, "You saved her a lot of heartache."

"Yeah, I'm a real gentleman." He seethed at himself, before turning a corner to get to the address that Phoebe had given him.

It didn't take too long for Dean to get to the property. They both looked up at the gate and then glanced at the company car parked at the side of the road.

"I thought Phoebe said she was stranded." Prue motioned towards the car. Dean frowned deeply, looking at it. Something felt off. Very off. Why did Phoebe specifically ask for Prue, knowing that Prue had been attacked earlier that day?

Shaking his head, Dean opened the trunk of his Impala and pulled out his saw-off and some rounds. Their powers may be useless if they were frozen with fear, but maybe rock salt would be enough.

"You want one?" Dean asked, offering her a small pistol. He looked at her and then smirked at the raised-eyebrowed daggers she was giving him. Obviously not.

"Phoebe?" Prue shouted out as they walked through the property gate.

"I'm in the backyard," Phoebe called out, "You won't believe the view from here."

Prue frowned. That didn't sound like her sister at all. Well, it sounded like her with the voice, but Phoebe wouldn't bring up a view from a house. Prue and Dean walked to the backyard, only to find it empty.

"Phoebs, where are you?" Prue called out. Dean was close by, shotgun in hand, ready for the demon. They moved past a swimming pool, and Prue's breath hitched at the thought of water.

Hearing a shuffle behind him, Dean turned around slowly. His jaw clenched when he saw Barbas standing by a stone bench. Phoebe sat next to him, tied up with her mouth gagged. The fear in her brown eyes told him that she knew what was coming. Suddenly, Barbas waved his hand and Prue flew backwards into the pool.

"Prue!" Dean shouted to his cousin. He was about to rush in after her, but the Demon of Fear grabbed him from behind. Dean tried to fight him off, but it was no use. Barbas was stronger. Waving his hand in front of Dean's face, the eldest Winchester brother knew what this meant.

"Well, now that is interesting," Barbas smirked, "I get three for the price of one. Your greatest fear is losing someone you love." Barbas' eyes glanced across to the pool and then back at Dean. Dean's eyes grew wide with fear, as he looked over at the swimming pool. He couldn't even see his cousin who was somewhere in there, paralyzed by her own fear.

Prue sunk to the bottom, unable to do anything. She tried—tried to swim to the surface, but it was no use. The Demon of Fear had paralyzed her.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the pool. That bright light had someone inside it, but it was someone that Prue couldn't quite make out.

"Prue, Prue," the voice called out to her, "You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers."

Prue wanted to, but what the hell was the greatest power? How could she face her fear, right now?

"Trust in the greatest power," the voice said, again, and Prue was starting to recognize the voice, "Love."

"Mom?" Prue spoke out in the water, feeling the warmth wash over her.

"Save yourself," Patty Halliwell spoke softly, calming the eldest Halliwell sister while in the water, "Save your sister and your cousin," cousin? Dean was up there, too. Barbas had worked out his fear as well? "Don't be afraid."

Patty held out her hand, allowing Prue to touch it. With one pull, Prue felt herself reach the top of the surface. She was no longer paralyzed by her fear.

"It's over." Prue glared at the Demon of Fear, squinting her eyes to make him fly across the yard. Climbing out of the pool, she heard Barbas panic. His plan of getting three for the price of one wasn't working out.

"Your fear."

"I'm not afraid anymore." Prue spoke with pride, as she stalked towards the demon. Suddenly, Barbas burst into flames and exploded in front of the three witches. The rope around Phoebe disappeared, and Dean was finally able to get up off the ground.

Rushing over to the two of them, Prue pulled Dean and Phoebe into hugs, "I'm so glad you're safe. Both of you."

"I was so scared, Prue." Phoebe cried, hugging onto her sister tight and then grabbing Dean, "Who knew we had a similar fear?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost both of you," Dean frowned, pulling his cousins into a tight hug, "I love you both."

"I love you too, Dean." Phoebe cried, ignoring the fact that he'd finally said those three words to her.

"I love you both, too." Prue finally said those three words out loud.

* * *

"So, Dean Winchester is afraid of something." Sam smirked from where he sat on the couch, drinking a beer. Dean leaned back on the couch, glass of whiskey in hand. He just shook his head with a small smile, accepting the jibes from his brother. It wouldn't happen often, and Dean was already thinking of ways of getting back at him.

Prue curled up on the other side of the couch, close to the fire. She'd showered and changed now, but was still trying to get warm after her trip in the swimming pool. Phoebe sat in between her sister and cousin, cuddling into Prue.

"Hey, so I'm gonna go to bed," Adam smiled from the doorway, eyeing the fire, "I'm really glad the three of you are safe."

"You know, you need to get over that fear," Prue smiled at her baby cousin, "It's something we all need to do."

"You did," Phoebe pouted, "It's alright for some. I still can't believe you saw Mom."

"There are other fears," Prue pulled her sister close to her and then glanced at Dean, "We all have fears that we've tried to hide from others. Some of us just do it better than others, huh, Dean?"

Before they could continue, the front door opened and Piper walked into the house. She instantly glared at Dean, "What the hell did you do?"

"What?" Dean shook his head, eyes wide like he was caught in a trap.

"With Rebecca! She was into you and…well, something happened because she's been giving me evils since calling you."

Dean and Prue shared a look, before Dean decided to tell Piper what had happened. Everyone looked at him in shock. He'd turned down what could have been an easy lay to spare her the heartbreak later. Dean Winchester was growing up!

"On another note, Prue vanquished the Demon of Fear." Phoebe grinned.

"Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another 1300 years." Prue corrected her little sister. Piper shook her head quickly, looking between her sisters.

"What happened?"

"Well, he pushed her into a pool. Dean tried to save her but Barbas got to him and then…"

"Mom helped me out." Prue looked at Piper with a sad smile, "I know how crazy it sounds but I saw was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful, and she took my hand and brought me to the surface."

"It doesn't sound crazy, Prue," Adam shook his head, with a sad sigh, "It sounds amazing."

"Yeah, I wish I coulda seen her." Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Me, too." Piper walked into the room, perching on the couch arm. She hugged Prue awkwardly, pulling Phoebe towards her, too.

"I love you." Prue said quietly, making Piper and Sam look at her in shock.

"What did you just say?" Piper looked down at her sister, trying to work out whether it had really come from her big sister'slips.

"I love you," Prue said again, looking around the room, "All of you."

"I think that's the first time you've said that to me." Piper frowned.

"To all of us." Adam joined in with the conversation.

"I know and I wish I hada said it a long time ago," Prue admitted, looking at her sisters and cousins, "Ever since Mom died, I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else."

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Phoebe made it clear, before Sam cleared his throat and looked at his big brother.

"Dean, you hear that. Someone isn't afraid of that anymore."

"I've never been afraid of saying it, Sammy," Dean shook his head with a small smile, "I'm just useless at the emotional crap, okay? I've always said no chick-flick moments."

"Uh oh." Sam nodded his head and glanced at Adam with a laugh.

"Does that mean you do love us?" Adam now joined in with the teasing.

Dean rolled his eyes, taking a mouthful of his beer. God, he hated this part. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Halliwell cousins grinning at him, "'kay, Okay! Yes, I love ya both. I love all y'all, 'kay?"

"Aww, did you hear that?" Piper smirked, looking at the two younger Winchester brothers, "He loves us!"

Phoebe threw herself onto Dean, as Sam and Adam both jumped on top of him. Dean tried to fight them off, but was too busy laughing to do it effectively. Finally, he gave in and allowed them all to hug him.

Prue and Piper giggled along with the scene in front of them.

"Okay, I'm exhausted," Prue finally said, "I'll see you five in the morning."

But Prue didn't go straight to bed. She went up to the attic first, holding the Book of Shadows in her hands lovingly. The pages turned on their own, but that wasn't the part that shocked Prue. Suddenly, the scent of sandalwood filled the air, and writing appeared in the book.

_Thank you for letting them into your heart._

Prue smiled down fondly at the writing on the page, "I miss you, Mom."

* * *

**When I was going through the script for this, I noted that Piper was supposed to be afraid of flying. It didn't make sense to me considering she happily gets on a plane in Power of Two and I remember her forging Leo's documents so they can get him a passport so they can fly for their honeymoon. On top of that, flying is clearly Dean's fear and that is coming up in the next episode when I do the Phantom Traveler episode-yup teaser, that episode is coming up. Anyway, I decided to change her fear to closets (more importantly, closed spaces).**

**Anyway, I would love to hear what you thought about my favorite episode. I found it very hard to write Barbus, but I'm already planning the reason he comes back in Ms. Hellfire in season two-just to hint that that episode is coming later.**


	14. Episode 14: Witches in the Air

**Yes, I'm supposed to be working, but I have just put the finishing touches to the season finale episode! Yay! I'm going to take a bit of a break working on this as I have work and other projects that I want to do and Wednesdays and Thursdays are quickly becoming my most busiest days with work to the point where I don't get 5 minutes to grab a cuppa, let alone anything else.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this next episode up for you to enjoy. It's the Phantom Traveler episode, so I hope you enjoy and it's also time for Prue to meet Ellen and Jo.**

Episode 14: Witches in the Air

Prue walked into the Roadhouse with raised eyebrows. She certainly didn't fit in judging by the looks that she was getting. Now she was glad that Dean had convinced her to change out of her suit and put on the simple jeans and t-shirt combo. At least she sort of blended in.

Speaking of Dean, he placed his hand on the small of her back, pointing over at a table in the corner with the other one.

"Take a seat. I'll get the drinks."

Prue did as she was told, sitting down so that she could watch the bar. Meanwhile, Dean walked over to the bar, winking at the young blonde bartender. Of course, there would be someone for her eldest cousin to hit on while here. Why was Prue not surprised?

"So, am I to find my own way home?" Prue asked as Dean walked over to her with two beers. He handed one to Prue, sitting down before glancing over at the girl behind the bar. His eyes widened with shock, as he laughed nervously.

"Jo? You think that I'd…me and Jo…Oh hell no," Dean shook his head, taking a mouthful of his beer. He didn't miss the frown appear on Prue's face, "Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and all, but…well…her mom would kill me if she even thought something was going on."

Prue now glanced back over at the bar to see an older woman behind it talking to Jo. There was a tough look in the brunette's face, hardened probably from years of working at a place like this. Prue chuckled before looking back over to her cousin, "You're afraid of her mother?"

"Well, a little," Dean nodded his head, chuckling along with his cousin, "But we're not here for me. We're here for you. Now, talk to me. You and Andy…"

"I don't want to talk about me and Andy," Prue sighed, taking a mouthful of her drink, "There's nothing to talk about anyway."

"Well, I see you're still together, despite what you said last week," Dean leaned back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest. The look in his eyes made it clear to Prue that he wasn't going to let this drop, "I like Andy and he's good for you. I don't wanna see you mess this up over our powers."

"But you said…"

"What I said applied to me," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, "I've already told you that a million times. I didn't mean that you and Piper should give up on Andy and Leo."

"It's not just what you said, Dean," Prue admitted, realizing that she wasn't getting out of this. He had brought her somewhere neutral to talk, so at least that helped, "I've been thinking about it for a while. Ever since telling Andy, things haven't really been the same. He looks at me differently and he knows that when he comes across me at a crime scene, there are high chances that there's something magical going on. It would just be easier for both of us."

"Really?" Dean asked, "Did he tell you that?"

Prue frowned, looking at her cousin. What did he mean? She hadn't actually had a conversation about it with Andy yet.

"You owe it to him to talk to him about this," Dean pointed out, drinking more of his beer as he leaned forward to rest hand arms on the table, "There are two of you in this relationship and he deserves to have a say in this. How would you feel if he decided for both of you that his job was too dangerous for you? You wouldn't like it."

Prue sighed, knowing that her cousin was right, "Say, when did you get all Love Doctor? You hate talking about this stuff."

"I hate talking about it when it involves me and my feelings," Dean pointed out, "You ever need to offload to someone, I'm here for ya. I always have been, Prue. Just, please promise me that you'll talk to Andy about this rather than just making a decision. Find out whether he thinks being with you is too much of a hassle."

As Prue nodded her head, they were interrupted by the brunette from behind the bar, "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Ellen," Dean smiled, "Erm, this is my cousin, Prue."

"Ah, the infamous Prue Halliwell," Ellen smiled, her southern drawl coming through, "Dean never stops talking about you and your sisters, along with those brothers of his. It's great to finally meet you. I'm Ellen."

"Nice to meet you too, Ellen." Prue shook the woman's hand.

"Ellen owns the place," Dean explained, "A sorta safe haven for hunters."

"So, she knows about hunting now?" Ellen smiled, clearly thankful that he had finally told her. Lord knows she'd told him enough times to explain it all to his family. They needed to understand where he drove off to all the time, just in case one of them got a phone call from the hospital—or worse, the morgue.

"Yeah, some things happened about six months ago. The whole family knows all about hunting now."

"Well, that means I don't have to quietly give you this," Ellen said, placing a yellow folder on the table between the two witches, "Thought you might want to look into it."

Dean glanced through the papers, "A hunt?"

"Sounds like," Ellen sighed, "I thought a name rang a bell but can't place it."

Ellen turned the pages to one of the names, and Dean sighed heavily, "Damn it. Yeah, Jerry Panowski."

"Who?" Prue asked, looking between Dean and Ellen. Dean glanced over at his cousin, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Dad and I helped him out a couple of years back with a case," Dean explained, "I guess I better go give him a call. Thanks, Ellen. I'll check it out."

"Sure thing," Ellen nodded, "Oh and tell Sam I send my condolences. I know he doesn't know me, but I heard about his girlfriend from Jo."

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean nodded, smiling as she squeezed his shoulder the way a mother would when her child was hurting. Ellen had quickly become like a surrogate mother to him, the way Bobby had been a surrogate father. One thing about the hunting community was that when you built up friendships, they became like family. Dean quickly learned that family didn't end with blood.

"So, I guess you wanna get going?" Prue motioned to the folder of papers. Dean closed up the folder and smiled.

"Later," Dean shrugged, "We still need to talk about Andy."

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

The next morning, the Halliwells and Winchesters crowded around the dining table. This was starting to become their usual morning routine now, since the kitchen was just too small for everyone. Piper would put out a breakfast for them, and they'd all sit and eat together.

Sam glanced up from the newspaper as Dean walked in on his cell phone. He was talking to someone about planes, but Sam decided to ignore it. Dean would tell them if he wanted to.

"Ooo, Phoebe, what about this job?" Adam asked, showing a search listing on his own cell phone. The two youngest siblings of their respective families glanced at the phone, Phoebe laughing with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, because that really works for me," Phoebe playfully hit her cousin, "Could you really see me dressed up as a clown?"

"You act like one enough." Piper grinned at her baby sister, from where she sat at the table. The rest of the family laughed along, while Adam went back to scrolling.

"Why are you looking for me a job, anyway?" Phoebe asked with a questioning frown.

"Oh I wasn't," Adam shook his head, "It just happened to pop up on my Facebook. Thought I'd post it on your wall if you were interested. Say, why doesn't Dean have Facebook? Or does he and I just can't find him?"

"You think Dean would get Facebook?" Sam asked, laughing at his little brother, "He barely knows how to work the toaster, let alone Facebook."

"Hey, I know how to work a goddamn toaster, Sammy," Dean looked offended as he walked back into the dining room, now with a cup of coffee in his hand, his cell phone nowhere to be seen, "And I'm not on Facebook because I don't feel like putting my life out there for the whole world to see. I use the computer when I need to…"

"And when you're looking for porn," Prue pointed out, "Next time stick to your own, please, and not mine!"

Dean sat down with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry."

"You watch porn?" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Do you realize how that objectifies women? It's disgusting, Dean."

"Hey, you have your hobbies and I have mine," Dean pointed out, "You don't see me telling you not to…what are your hobbies?"

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her eldest cousin, before Dean brought up the phone call he'd just made.

"So, Prue, I was just on the phone to Jerry," he said, making it clear that they'd been talking about something important last night, "He wants me to drive out to him rather than explain it all on the phone. You wan' in?"

"I've got to work, Dean. I'm sorry."

"And so do you," Piper pointed out, "How the hell are you getting all this time off, Dean?"

"Erm, I've pulled a coupla sick days and I got in loadsa overtime last week," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I know, I know. I gotta be careful. But this is important."

"What is it?" Sam asked, putting the newspaper down as he drank some of his coffee.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Dean shook his head, "Ellen gave me a folder about some plane crashes. A guy who I helped with a poltergeist a few years back was named in a report, so I just called him. Turns out he was just about to call me. Thinks there's something not so normal going on. It's only at the airport, but he wants to talk to me about it in person."

"Well, how about I go with you?" Sam offered.

"You got school, Sammy," Dean shook his head, "Same with you, Adam. Hey Phoebs, wanna come along?"

Sam frowned, trying to argue with his brother but Dean had already moved on. Phoebe nodded her head with a big grin on her face. She'd happily get involved, since she had nothing else to do. It would be perfect—and a good excuse not to job hunt.

"You know, it's a shame we don't get paid for this stuff," Phoebe sighed, "Maybe we should hire ourselves out as Ghostbusters."

"Yeah, if only," Dean rolled his eyes, "Then I wouldn't have to worry about the damned credit cards."

"You're still using fraudulent credit cards?" Prue's eyes widened with panic, "You know if Andy…"

"Relax, it'll be fine," Dean sighed, "I only use 'em on a hunt if I really need to."

As Prue shook her head at her cousin, Dean stood up to grab his jacket. Phoebe took that as her cue to get up from the table and find her own jacket and shoes, before Dean decided to leave without her. It had been her first road trip somewhere with her hunter cousin, and she couldn't wait to properly learn the ropes.

Piper stood from the table, too. She needed to get to work anyway, before her boss fired her for being late. As she opened the door, Leo stood on the other side with a surprised laugh, "Ding-dong."

"Leo! You're back!" Piper grinned, pulling her travelling boyfriend in for a kiss, "It's so good to see you."

"Hey, Leo." Dean smiled, grabbing the keys to his Impala, as Piper welcomed Leo into the house.

"Bye, Leo." Phoebe waved as she and her cousin left the house. Leo waved by to the two of them, before turning back to Piper.

"How are you?" Piper asked, tilting her head, very happy to see her boyfriend. He'd only been gone for a few weeks, but it was long enough.

"Much better now," Leo admitted, "How are you, Piper?"

"I'm better, too." Piper admitted, offering Leo anything he wanted from the table. It was all only going to go to waste, after all. Leo refused, but did walk over to the rest of the family.

"Hey, man," Sam waved from the table, "Good to see you again. Piper's been pining after you."

"Sam!" Piper glared at her cousin, her cheeks going bright red.

"You, too," Leo smiled, deciding to ignore the comment, but did see Piper's cheeks flush, "I was sorry to hear about your girlfriend. Piper said you're moving back into the Manor."

"Yeah, basement bedroom," Sam nodded, "Not enough space anywhere else."

"You know, I could look at turning it into an actual room down there, or at least part of it into an actual room," Leo shrugged his shoulders, "It would give you some privacy, anyway."

"Thanks, man," Sam nodded with a grateful smile, "I'd appreciate it, actually. Dean offered me his room, but, well, it would mean he'd have to put up with the basement and it's not really that fair."

"You know, the chandelier in the living room keeps flickering." Adam now spoke up, pointing towards the doorway to the living room, as if Leo didn't know where it was. The handyman chuckled and nodded his head, saying that he would get his tools. Prue couldn't help but grumble about that chandelier being a piece of work. It was constantly shorting out on them.

"Right, I need to get to the restaurant." Piper called out to everyone, as Leo looked at her disappointedly.

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah, but I'll come back later," Piper offered with a smile, "Unless you wanna meet me there for lunch later?"

"It's a date." Leo nodded, kissing Piper before she left. Piper couldn't help but tell him again that she was happy he was back, before getting out of the house so she could get to work. It left the handyman with two cousins and a sister who were all giving him goofy smiles.

* * *

Dean and Phoebe walked through the bullpen, following Jerry to his office. Phoebe struggled to keep up with the two men, as they discussed everything.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick," Jerry smiled at the older cousin, gratefully, "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way round," he then turned his attention to the female witch, "Dean and your uncle really helped me out."

"Yeah, he was saying on the drive here," Phoebe smiled, "It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist?" a guy called out from somewhere in the office, "Man, I loved that movie."

Dean glared at his cousin, who looked at him apologetically. It was just a good job that they could pull something like that off. Jerry shouted at the man to get back to work, before he continued with the story, "Yeah, practically tore the house apart. Tell you something, Dean, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. I didn't realize the rest of your family knew about this, though. Your dad said that it was just you two."

"Yeah, well some things happened a few months back," Dean sighed, "I moved back to San Francisco and…"

"Wow, no wonder it didn't take you that long to get here," Jerry laughed, "It's almost like fate."

"You could say that." Dean nodded his head. More like it was him and other hunters keeping an eye out for things, and Dean's new powers. But he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"How are your brothers, anyway?" Jerry now asked, "Last your dad said, one of them was in college and the other still in school."

"Yeah, they're both still there," Dean nodded, "Sam wanted to come along, but trying to get his priorities straight."

"Yeah, your dad was real proud of him for going to study law," Jerry nodded with a laugh, "How's he doing, anyway? Your dad, I mean. I tried to get hold of him, but I couldn't."

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean lied convincingly, but glanced at Phoebe. He was clearly uncomfortable talking about John Winchester right now. It had been worse since having to go back home a couple of months ago.

"Well, I guess I better show you everything I got," Jerry sighed, "This is what made me think of you and your dad."

Jerry plugged in a memory stick to his computer and then pressed a few keys. He did explain that he wouldn't usually have access to this recording, but it just so happened the latest flight was one of his own. Dean and Phoebe listened as the pilot sent a mayday message, while the flight was going down. As he mentioned about a mechanical failure, there was a whooshing sound, muffling the pilot's words. The recording stopped, and Jerry went on to tell Dean and Phoebe all about where the flight took off and where it crashed landed.

"Were there any survivors?" Phoebe asked, ignoring the conversation about the cabin depressurizing theory. She was stuck on the fact that over 100 people were on board this flight.

"Yeah, seven of 'em," Jerry nodded, "Pilot was one. Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. He's, uh, pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Phoebe could read between the lines, and Dean had to admit that he was impressed with his baby cousin's line of questioning.

"No I don't."

"okay, Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Dean went through everything so he could conduct this investigation and get to the bottom of it, "And, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage…" Jerry sighed, hating that he couldn't help, "The NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I got that kinda clearance."

Phoebe frowned. Did this mean that it was all over? She was seriously worried about that, until Dean slowly nodded his head, the gears in his head slowly ticking, "Let me see what I can do about that."

* * *

Sam and Adam got out of Sam's car and made their way up the stairs to the Manor. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Adam looked sheepishly at his big brother, "Thanks for picking me up."

"You wanna tell me what was going on?" Sam asked, glaring at his younger brother.

"The guy is a jerk, okay," Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Look, we don't have to tell Prue about this, do we?"

"Adam, you were suspended. Again!" Sam sighed, opening the door to the house, "I can't just hide something like that from Prue. Or any of them for that matter. This is the second time in, what, three months?"

"Four." Adam mumbled with a frown.

"Four," Sam rolled his brown eyes. As if that made any difference. Adam had his future to think about, "Do you really think that college will look at you if you keep getting yourself in trouble. Berkley would be…"

"You really think Berkley is an option anymore?" Adam shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the house, "I mean, with everything going on. Our powers, the warlocks and demons, all this. You really think I can go away to college?"

"It's not even an hour's drive away," Sam pointed out, "What other options would you have? College is still important, Adam. Grams would tell you the exact same thing. She was so proud at you for applying to Berkley."

"Yeah, and then she died." Adam sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The two brothers stopped talking and walked into the living room. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks, eyes wide and mouth open as they looked at the scene in front of them.

Leo was floating in the air, fixing the chandelier. Adam couldn't get the picture of the white and blue lights underneath Leo, as he cleared his throat to let the handyman know they were here.

"Leo!" Sam exclaimed, finally managing to get some words out. What had they just walked in on? What was Leo doing? How was he doing that?

Caught off guard, Leo fell to the ground, hitting it with a loud thump. He looked up at the two younger Winchester brothers, sheepishly. Adam swung his bag around, ready to use it as some sort of weapon if he really needed to. Leo slowly got up from the ground, the light bulb in his hand. It started glowing as he walked towards the two brothers.

"I can explain."

Sam and Adam both backed up away from Leo, but he wouldn't stop following them. He kept trying to say how he was able to explain what they had seen. The way he said it was as if they'd just walked in on him with someone that wasn't Piper; not that they'd just seen him floating mid-air. It was all natural to him.

"You're a warlock, aren't you?" Sam narrowed his eyes, really wishing that he had something to defend himself with.

"No," Leo shook his head, as the brothers stopped at the dining table, "Think about it. If I was a warlock and I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it the last time I was here? Don't you think I would have hurt Piper already?"

"Okay, good point," Sam nodded his head, conceding that point even though it wasn't really in his nature, "But most normal handymen use ladders to fix chandeliers."

Leo glanced back at the living room, as Adam point at him, "Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

Leo seemed caught on the spot, as if he was thinking of what to say. In reality, he was looking for the best way to explain this, knowing that he had been caught. It wasn't like he should explain something like this. As he waved the light bulb in front of the two brothers, it started lighting up again. Sam and Adam's eyes widened, looking at the glowing bulb. Leo glanced at it and it stopped glowing. All he could do was throw a goofy grin at the two brothers. This was something big to explain.

* * *

Dean decided to try and act within the law to start with. He had an idea of how to get into the warehouse, but it would mean some serious law breaking. If he was anywhere other than San Francisco, he'd just do it, but he had his cousins and brothers to think about. He also has a cop friend to think about.

It was that cop friend that he hoped would be able to help him. Dean walked through the San Francisco police department bullpen, right towards Andy's desk. The detective was typing away at the computer, as Dean reached him with the best charming grin he could muster.

"Hey, Andy."

Andy looked up, surprised to see the eldest Winchester brother in the building, "Dean? What can I do for you? I thought you had an aversion for my place of work."

"I'm not a big fan," Dean shrugged his shoulders with a small chuckle, "But I do kinda need your help. I was wondering if you would be able to get me and Phoebe into the NTSB evidence warehouse."

"Evidence warehouse?" Andy frowned at the man, narrowing his eyes. He'd heard all about the plane crash, but hadn't really thought anything of it. What could Dean Winchester really want with it?

Dean shuffled his feet nervously. After the chat with Prue last night, he really didn't like doing this, but he really needed to do something. Dean got that same feeling he usually did around supernatural cases. He was certain it was something of theirs, and now he really needed to find out more. But he _needed_ to get to that plane wreckage.

"Yeah, I um…I'm sorry, I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important."

"You think the plane crash yesterday is something of yours?" Andy asked, realization forming on his face. As Dean nodded, Andy rubbed the back of his neck, "I wish I could help but that place it out of my jurisdiction."

"Damn, great," Dean sighed, "Whose jurisdiction is it?"

"By now? Homeland Security," Andy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Dean. I wish I could help."

Dean nodded his head with a small thanks, before getting out of the department. Phoebe waiting for him by his car, a hopeful look in her eyes, "Well?"

"He can't help," Dean said, unlocking the car and opening the door. Phoebe quickly followed suit, "It's time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Phoebe asked as the two of them got in the car.

"Yeah, and I understand if you want nothing to do with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Manor, Leo has encouraged the two Winchester brothers to listen to what he had to say. It was better for them to sit down, which is why they were now in the kitchen, all with mugs of coffee.

"So, you're not a handyman," Adam nodded with a deep frown, "You're a…"

"Whitelighter." Leo nodded his head once. The two brothers nodded, but still had concerned and confused looks on their faces. It was probably a good job they were finding this out and not Prue or Dean. The two eldest siblings would likely have attacked Leo straight away.

"What exactly is a whitelighter?" Sam asked, frowning.

"We're really just messengers. Guides," Leo explained, but he could see that he was confusing the two brothers, "Think of us as guardian angels for good witches."

"Huh, Mom always said angels were watching over us." Sam smiled softly at the memory of his mother. Had she known all about whitelighters? Was that where she got that saying from?

"She did?" Adam turned his attention to his big brother. Sam nodded, his smile turning soft. It had been something she said to both Dean and Sam before they went to sleep at night. In fact, it had been the last thing she had told both brothers, but Dean had always thought it was a lie. If angels were watching over them, Mary would still be here; at least, that was Dean's argument.

"Your coffee is getting cold." Leo said, waving his hand over the top of their mugs. Suddenly, steam appeared from the two mugs, and heat radiated from them.

"Well, that's handy," Adam smirked, pulling himself away from the thoughts of his mom, "So, all this time, you knew who we really were?"

"Yeah, I was sent to watch over you," Leo explained, feeling guilty for never actually telling them the whole truth this time. It wasn't like it wasn't allowed to, but that didn't make it easier, "I help when you need me. Like when Max's dad was shot. I was sent to help him so that he lived to help his son."

"Sent by whom?" Sam narrowed his eyes. After all this time of having powers, they'd only just come across another good being. The middle Winchester had to admit that he was relieved, but that didn't change the fact that he was suspicious.

"They're a group of elder whitelighters. They're known as the founders—sometimes elders," Leo explained, "You were never supposed to find out. I screwed up and got caught." That was when he had to ask them to do something he hated. He needed them to keep this a secret from the rest of the family. They should never have found out, but the others definitely couldn't.

"I can't lie to my family," Sam shook his head, "I don't lie and not telling them is lying."

"And what about Piper? If she finds out or if she thinks…"

"I know, and there's a problem," Leo sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he was about to admit this, "Whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love, but I did. I fell in love with Piper."

"You're in love with Piper?" Sam raised his eyebrows, a smile threatening to form on her lips, "She cares about you so much."

"I know, but it's forbidden. I know it isn't fair to keep her in the dark…but I have to keep this secret. So, somehow I have to tell Piper that I can never see her again, without telling her why."

"You need a miracle." Sam folded his arms, but Adam shook his head. He didn't need a miracle. He just needed to be very good at lying to someone's face. And he was clearly good at doing that.

"Hello!" Dean's voice shouted from the foyer.

"Please, not a word." Leo begged the two brothers with his green eyes. Both slowly nodded, as Adam told him that there might be a way of telling Piper.

"In here, Dean!" Sam shouted from the kitchen, smiling when his brother and cousin walked into the room.

"Oh, hey, Leo!" Phoebe smiled nervously, as Dean eyed the handyman carefully. He had a memory stick in his hand, holding it up to get his brothers' attention.

"Either one of you any good with computer software?"

"What do you need, Dean?" Adam asked with a laugh, standing up with his still warm coffee.

"Follow me, we can talk in private." Dean pulled Adam out of the room, not really wanting to discuss this in front of Leo. Sam couldn't help but smirk at the secrecy. If only Dean knew that Leo already knew about their secret. Maybe the whitelighter could even help with whatever situation Dean was dealing with.

* * *

Prue looking through the paperwork for the new shipment, as she heard a tap at the door. Looking up, she smiled to see Andy standing at the door with a small paper bag in his hands.

"Hey, so I thought you might have forgotten about lunch," Andy shrugged his shoulders, "I picked you up your favorite."

Prue put the paperwork down and smiled fondly at her boyfriend. This part was the easy bit. It was because of this she'd found it so difficult to break up with him. Deep down, she knew she didn't really want to lose him, but it would be too dangerous for him. No, Dean had been right the night before. She needed to let Andy make this decision.

"You're too good for me," Prue smiled, looking into the bag, "You did get my favorite."

Andy chuckled, and sat down with Prue at her small table in the office. While she tucked into lunch, Andy decided it was time to get straight into why he was really here.

"So, I got a visit from Dean today," Andy watched as Prue looked at him with raised eyebrows. She didn't seem too surprised that he'd come by the precinct, though, "He was asking about getting into an evidence warehouse. One linked to that plane crash that happened two days ago."

"The plane crash," Prue's eyes widened with a nervous smile, "What did you do?"

"I told him I couldn't help," Andy sighed, "I've gotta know, Prue. Did you send him thinking I'd be able to get in? Is that what this has become?"

Prue shook her head, putting the bag on the table, "Not at all, Andy. I never sent Dean and I wouldn't do. Actually, I've been trying to talk to you about this for a while now. You see…well…I don't know if this is working."

"Us? Prue, are you breaking up with me?"

Prue closed her eyes, trying to shake her head, but she felt like that would be a lie. Part of her was breaking up with him. But only the witch side of her. The normal side of her wanted to stay with the man she was falling in love with all over again. Andy frowned, grabbing Prue's hand to look into her eyes.

"What's this about, Prue? Is this about last week?"

"Sort of," Prue admitted, "I just…my life, it's getting in the way of yours. You have to cover for me so much and…"

"And I don't mind," Andy shook his head, "Okay, it gets a bit awkward, but I know why you're involved and I know you're saving people. I…yeah, I wasn't that thrilled with the idea of you being a witch, but I get it now. That isn't part of you that will change, and you need to keep saving innocents."

Prue smiled softly, placing her hand on Andy's cheek. It still felt like she was ending it, though. Part of her felt like it would be the best thing to do.

"Prue, I don't want to lose you," Andy shook his head, "I will keep protecting you, even if we do break up. It's not like I'm quitting the force and it's definitely not like you're gonna stop saving people. Breaking up with me isn't going to stop me from helping when I can. It won't make it easier. In fact, it will make it worse."

Prue hadn't thought about it that way. She just hadn't seen it from Andy's point of view, "Wow, Dean does have some good advice."

"Dean?"

"He was the one to tell me to talk to you about this, rather than just break up with you."

Andy chuckled, nodding his head, "I guess he does. So, we're still together, right? Because I have reservations tonight and was hoping you'd say yes."

Prue grinned, nodding her head. She was definitely up for a date after their talk.

* * *

Phoebe chapped on the door to Dean's bedroom. Even though she knew he was alone in there, she didn't just want to walk in. The door opened, and she saw him grin at her from inside his room.

"C'min, I'm almost done."

"You're taking forever!" Phoebe told him and then frowned as she watched him working his printer and computer.

"You can't rush perfection," Dean pointed out, jogging back over to the technology while the printer finished, "And this needs to be perfect. Trust me."

"Why?"

Dean pulled out the pieces of paper from his printer, holding them up, "Just need a laminator now." Digging through his drawers, he found everything he needed and then pulled his laminator from his closet. Phoebe just looked at the IDs that he'd printed out, glaring at her cousin.

"Homeland Security?" Phoebe held up the IDs, while Dean just nodded his head, "You said we'd impersonate officials."

"And they're officials." Dean nodded his head, not quite catching what she was meaning. Phoebe couldn't help but feel nervous at the idea. FBI, NSA, even CIA would be better than Homeland Security. There was just something too dangerous about this plan, and the youngest Halliwell really didn't like it, "If you don't wanna do it, Phoebs, ya don't hafta. Okay?"

"No, it's not that," Phoebe sighed, giving Dean the IDs back, so he could laminate them and make them look formal, "It's just…what about Andy? If he finds out…there's only so much he can do to help us if we're caught."

"Then we don't get caught." Dean shrugged his shoulders, a little too cocky for the situation. When Phoebe still didn't look like she'd accepted this, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Look, this is the _only_ way we're getting in there. I'll do it myself if you want. I know, it's major and if we're caught…yeah, I get that. But it's not the first time I've impersonated an official and I've never been caught. Well, almost never. There's been a few times but I've always talked my way out of it."

A knock at the door caught the cousins' attention, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Dean," Adam smiled, holding up his phone, "So I ran your MP3 through an EVP and there's definitely something on there. Listen to this."

Adam pressed the play button on his phone, letting the scratchy sound play to the eldest Winchester. Then, though the scratching came an unearthly, quiet voice, "No survivors."

"No survivors?" Phoebe's eyes grew wide, hearing that. She looked between her two cousins, "But there were survivors. Seven of 'em."

"I'm just playing you the message." Adam shrugged his shoulders, looking at his brother. Dean was clearly trying to work out what it meant. It was clearly some sort of haunted flight. He knew that phantom travelers were a thing. Lots of planes and ships has death omens and spirits connected to them.

"Flight 401." Dean frowned, catching the attention of his brother and cousin. They looked at him with confused, shocked expressions, "Erm, it crashed and some of the salvaged parts were used on other planes. Those flights were haunted by the pilot and the co-pilot of flight 401."

"That's creepy," Phoebe frowned, "How do you know that for definite?"

"Dad was the hunter on the case," Dean explained, "It could be a similar deal here. We need to get into that warehouse but I think the survivors might be worth talking to first. Phoebe, any of them jump out to you?"

"Erm, the third one stuck out for me," Phoebe explained, "Mike Jeffrey," she waited to see Dean's expressions. When she noticed it looked impressed, she smiled and continued, "He's from around here and it looks like he saw something on the plane. If anything weird happened, he would."

"Okay, so where we going?"

"I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

* * *

Dean definitely didn't like it. He looked up at the sign with a frown.

_Bayside Psychiatric Hospital_

"This is where we're gonna find him?" Dean asked, looking at his youngest cousin, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

While Adam had gone upstairs to help Dean, Sam had stayed in the kitchen with Leo. He should have helped with this spirit or demon that Dean and Phoebe were dealing with, but he really needed to make sure his cousin wouldn't be heartbroken when Leo left.

"You know, there is one option," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "You could tell Piper that you're a hunter. That you need to get away for a case and that you'll call when you come back."

"A hunter?" Leo asked with raised eyebrows, "And what would your brother say to that? I know he's worried about hunters showing up here. He'll think I came for you guys."

Sam nodded slowly with a deep sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"And I'd rather not lie completely to her," Leo shook his head, taking a mouthful of his own coffee, "I love her, Sam. Think of what it was like for you keeping your secret."

Sam looked down at the table, slowly nodding his head. He knew love and he knew what it was like having to keep a secret. It had been help trying to keep it all a secret from Jessica.

"I'm sorry," Leo shook his head, "I shouldn't have brought Jessica up. I'm truly sorry about what happened to her."

"Do you know exactly what it was?" Sam now asked, "Did you know that it was going to happen?"

"No, we have no way of knowing the future. We're just here as guides," Leo explained, but saw the frown remain on Sam's face, "The founders can't give specific premonitions. They give the powers and then they take on the way your soul accepts them."

"Soul," Sam nodded his head, with a small chuckle, "Melinda said...hey, you'd have known that Melinda was really Melinda Warren, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Leo confirmed with a small smile playing on his lips, "I don't think she knew what I was, though."

As they continued to talk, Adam joined them again to say that Dean and Phoebe had left to deal with the case. Sam looked at his watch with a heavy sigh. He had to leave, but they still needed to help Leo.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out on my own if you two need to go." Leo smiled, thanking them for at least trying.

"Oh, only Sammy has to go," Adam grinned, "I'm suspended for a coupla days, so I can stick around and help."

* * *

While Adam remained with Leo, Dean and Phoebe made their way through the garden of the hospital. Now fully dressed in suits, they were ready to get their answers pretending to by Homeland Security. Phoebe looked around, nudging Dean when she saw a man walking towards them with a cane. His dark features stood out against his pale white skin, minimal bruising on his face considering the incident.

"I don't understand," Max said sitting down at a table with the two 'agents', "I already spoke with Homeland Security."

"Right," Dean was surprised they were already in on this, "Some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a coupla questions..."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Phoebe jumped in, sensing that Dean's attitude was making the poor guy uncomfortable. As much as she wasn't sure about pretending to be Homeland Security, she was glad she'd come along. This guy needed someone empathetic, and Dean wasn't the best at that.

"Like what?"

Phoebe wasn't really sure what to answer to that, but Dean was, "Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices?"

When the man shook his head, Dean narrowed his eyes. Once again, he took a rather unsympathetic approach, asking why Max had even checked himself into such a place. Something had to terrify him enough to check himself into a mental hospital. This wasn't just about surviving a plane crash, but something that had happened beforehand.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max shook his head. Even if Phoebe hadn't read other reports, she would have known that this man knew something; he'd seen something. Dean had started talking again, before she could even get a word in.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there," Dean pointed out, narrowing his eyes and locking onto Max's, "We need to know what."

"No...no. I was delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things." Dean turned to his cousin, a smirk playing on his lips. Phoebe just shook her head and turned back to the man. Her empathy was about to show through to get this guy to share more information; everything that he'd seen.

"How about you tell us what you thought you saw?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Please?"

That did just the trick. The man started talking about a guy with black eyes—at least, that was what he thought he saw. That didn't surprise the two of them much, especially Dean. He'd seen enough black-eyed crap in his life. It was the next part that really shocked them.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right?" Max stuttered, looking between the two people in front of him, "I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"This guy," Dean nodded his head, slowly, glancing across at Phoebe gratefully, "Did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?"

This was the easiest way to find out whether it was a ghost or demon. He didn't expect Max to question whether he was nuts or not, but he let it slide. After all, the guy went onto clarify that the man who had opened the door had been a passenger on the plane. It was almost certainly a demon they were dealing with.

* * *

Adam had convinced Leo that he just needed to come right out and say it. Sure, he might not be able to tell her the whole truth, but she needed to hear that he was leaving again—and this time for good. It would be difficult, but it was better than him just disappearing without a reason.

"Tell her you're a travelling salesman or something." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to lie," Leo sighed, "But that would be better than telling her I'm a hunter. That was Sam's idea."

"Sam? That's a genius idea," Adam rolled his eyes, "He didn't see how panicked Dean was when we learned about our powers. He's still worried hunters will turn up. If he thought you were a hunter, he'd have you followed and killed...hey, can whitelighters die?"

"Hey guys!" Piper grinned, as she walked up to the two of them while they waited at Quake. They'd almost forgotten what they were here for, before they saw her, "Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Had a free hour," Adam lied with a grin, "Didn't realize Leo was gonna be here."

"Uh uh," Piper nodded, clearly not believing what her youngest cousin was telling her. But she decided to let it pass and looked at Leo instead, "Ready for lunch?"

"Perfect." Leo nodded, just as a crash sounded from the kitchen. Piper groaned, telling her boyfriend that she would be right back, before leaving him again. Leo just turned to Adam, not really surprised that she had to leave. Technically, she was still working.

"So, how will you tell her?" Adam asked, narrowing his brown eyes now.

"Oh, well, I thought that I'd tell her that, uh, as much as I love her and as much as I'd like to stay in San Francisco, I can't. A—and I don't know how long my work will keep me away."

Adam couldn't help but laugh at the line, thinking about all the things that Dean had told him about leaving women in the dust. Maybe he would have been the perfect person to talk to about this one.

"That just sounds like you're already married with kids," Adam shook his head, "Try again."

"Okay, how about, uh Piper, um, you know how much you mean to me, and more than anything, I wish things could work out. But they can't, and no one is more sorry than I am."

"Oh, you'd play a great Dean Winchester in a biopic," Adam laughed again, "I'm sure he used that one when he was still in school. He was dumping some girl for another one. Not that any of his relationships ever worked out. But...well, Piper will jump to that conclusion since she was at school with Dean at the same time."

"I don't know what to say." Leo sighed, rubbing his head. Adam smiled sympathetically, giving him a list of phrases that the whitelighter should stay away from. They were all the worst for girls—speaking from experience and from his cousins' experiences.

"You'll do great."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Phoebe had decided to pay a visit to the widow of the man who happened to open the emergency door. It wasn't that Dean didn't believe it was a demon, but he wanted to make sure. There were all sorts of other creatures that would have the strength to do something like that; and they could make themselves look human.

Phoebe had decided that she would do all the talking. As much as Dean needed the information, she was better with the empathy. And that was something the widow would need, even if she was a creature. Not all creatures were bad, were they?

"So, this is your late husband?" Phoebe asked, looking at a photo while Mrs. Phelps composed herself. When she nodded, Phoebe continued, "And you said he was a...dentist?"

"He was headed to a convention in Denver," the woman nodded her head, wiping her tears away with a tissue, "He was petrified of flying. For him to go like that..."

Phoebe saw something on Dean's face that told her that could have been an important thing, but she continued, "How long were you married?"

"13 years."

"And in all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?" If he was hiding something, his wife would have known; even if it was just an incline. She thought about how Jess knew that Sam was hiding something before he told her the truth about their powers.

When they had finished with their questions, getting no's each time, Phoebe and Dean left the woman to grieve in peace.

"You know," Phoebe sighed, glancing over at a store, "If you want to go into this warehouse as Homeland Security, we're gonna had to look the part."

Dean looked at Phoebe, quite shocked that she was willing to enter a government building posing as a federal agent. Talking to innocents and victims' family members was one thing, but this next part could get them both into a lot of trouble.

"What do you have in mind?"

Phoebe pointed over at the suit store that she was looking at. She could see his brain ticking over as he realized what she meant. He wanted to argue against it so much, but just screwed his face up and groaned.

* * *

Leo was sitting at a table alone, waiting for Piper to join him for lunch. She sat down with a sigh, apologizing for having to leave him.

"Uh, where's Adam?"

"Around somewhere," Leo smiled, but it fell when he realized that this was his chance to talk to her about this. He needed to do it now rather than later, "Piper, there's something I need to tell you. You'll have to forgive me because I could be summoned at any moment, so I have to tell you this now. I can't...I can't...believe how much I missed you." Yes, Leo Wyatt had just chickened out from telling Piper the truth. She just raised her eyebrows, questioning where he was going to be summoned to.

Suddenly, a man screamed at Piper from the kitchen door, accusing her of getting rid of his coriander. This had been something she'd been dealing with all morning, and it was finally reaching breaking point. She stood up, slamming her napkin on the table and made her way across to the kitchen.

"I'm ending this now." She muttered under her breath, running into Adam.

"Oh, you know!" Adam's eyes widened, as Piper ran into him. He'd heard her loud and clearly.

"Of course I know," Piper flung her arms up, getting out of Adam's steadying grasp, "Didn't you hear him scream across the room?"

Adam frowned, glancing over at Leo who was now joining them, "I thought it was a secret."

"I wish," Piper rubbed her eyes, stressed and tired, "It will probably be in the newspaper tomorrow."

"Piper, he never meant to hurt you." Adam panicked, worrying that everyone was going to find out all about magic. He never in a million years believed that Piper would act this way. Piper brushed past her cousin, getting into the kitchen, leaving the two men to talk.

"That wasn't about me," Leo shook his head, "I haven't told her yet. I can't stand to think about it, much less talk about it."

* * *

Dean and Phoebe had now changed and were walking out of the store with their new suits. They looked professional, but Dean was certainly uncomfortable. Phoebe was adjusting her collar, as Dean continued to complain about the new get-up.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers."

"No you don't," Phoebe shook her head, with a roll of her brown eyes, "You look...more like a 7th grader going to your first dance."

Dean raised his eyebrows, as they reached the Impala, "Do you even want to get to this warehouse? One more comment like that and I'll leave your ass here."

"No you wouldn't." Phoebe shook her head, getting into the Impala with a smirk. Dean pulled a face before climbing into the car with her. There was only one destination they had in mind.

It was very easy getting into that warehouse to see the plane. All the cousins needed to do was show their badges, and the security guard let them in. Phoebe's eyes widened at the plane wreckage on the floor of the warehouse, amazed at how all the parts had been put back together. While she did that, Dean pulled out his EMF meter out of his pocket, putting the earbuds in.

"You know, I'm still impressed with that homemade EMF meter. But what exactly does it do?"

"It reads electromagnetic frequencies, which ghosts, demons, spirits...all of 'em let off."

"You know what I find really funny? You can't work Facebook or Twitter, but you can make your own walkman EMF meter and know how to hack FBI databases. Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?"

"This is practical," Dean held up the meter, before running it over part of the wreckage, "Those social whatever sites are just ridiculous. It's not that I can't work them. I just don't wanna."

Just as Dean swayed the meter over part of the plane, he got a spike and a loud buzz in his ear. Frowning, he looked at the yellow dust and then realized just where he was. They were at the emergency door handle. Just the spot that had apparently been pushed open.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked, concern in her dark eyes. Dean scratched off a little and smelt it. He swallowed hard, a disgusted expression on his face.

The sound of footsteps rushing towards the door caught his attention, though. He quickly bagged a little bit of the yellow powder and then pulled Phoebe away. They needed to get out of there now.

Phoebe felt herself leaving the ground quickly than she could manage. Luckily, her cousin's arm was holding her up as they rushed out of the fire exit and to the corner of the warehouse. She hadn't noticed that he'd stopped, though, and walked straight into him. Dean held his hand out and then peered around the corner.

"Okay, act natural." He warned in a low whisper and started walking, while putting his busted up walkman back in his jacket pocket. Phoebe followed suit, trying to act as normal as possible, until the alarm blared.

"Damn it." Dean cursed, rushing towards the gate of the warehouse. He took his jacket off and threw it over the top of the fence, before crouching with his back to the fence, "C'mon, you."

Phoebe looked behind her and then at the fence. He actually wanted her to jump it. His eyes told her that this was urgent, so she acted as confidently as she could. It wasn't that she'd never scaled a fence before, but it had been a while and it had never been out of a government facility. Placing her leg on Dean's outstretched hands, she lifted her arms and grabbed the top of the fence. With her strength and Dean's pushing, she got her stomach over his jacket and then swung her legs over the fence.

Dean took two steps back before running at the fence, climbing up it himself and launching himself over it. He then pulled his jacket back off, grinning at his little cousin, "Well, these monkey suits do come in handy."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes, as she followed Dean back to the car. She was going to have words with him about jumping over fences later.

* * *

The previous conversation with Prue had already annoyed Andy enough, but now there'd been another plane crash. It just so happened that the pilot was also the pilot from the flight two days ago that had crashed—that flight that Dean had wanted to see.

He knew that it was all connected. Something inside him told him that, and he didn't need Dean snooping around to tell him that.

What made it worse was blurred footage of a man and woman running out of the building where the original wreckage was found. It was too distorted to make out, and the two figures kept their backs to the cameras the whole time, but Andy knew who they were.

Just how many other times had Dean Winchester been involved with cases like this? How many other times had he almost gotten caught by the police because he was trying to protect innocents? Andy realized now that hunting and saving innocents wasn't exactly a safe job for any of them—for any of the cousins or for him.

As he typed Dean's name into the database, he was shocked with the reports he found against him. Dean hadn't just been caught once, but on four different occasions and there were quite a few charges against his name. Groaning, he tried John Winchester. There were many more against Dean's dad, but they were all for similar offenses. He was going to have to pay them a visit. This could really get him in trouble, especially if he tried covering for any of them.

* * *

Leo and Adam had returned back home after lunch. It hadn't quite gone the way either of them had wanted, but they needed to get out of Quake. Piper didn't have the time to deal with either of them, and Adam had got a call from Dean to see if he could do more digging into demonic possessions and planes.

It had turned out the yellow substance was sulphur, and it meant that a demon had certainly been involved. There was no longer a doubt about it, but Dean wanted to know why. He'd never come across anything like this, but hopefully his dad had.

While Adam grabbed the journal, Leo continued to think of ways to tell Piper the truth. The youngest Winchester was making his way back down the stairs when he heard the front door close and Piper was into the house.

"Hey, Leo!" Piper grinned, hugging the whitelighter. Leo didn't quite return the hug and it led to Piper standing back with a worried expression, "Not quite the enthusiasm I expected."

"Uh, well, Piper," Leo started, but finally decided that he needed to do this. There were no ifs or buts about it, "There's something I need to talk to you about and I've been searching for ways to tell you all day."

Piper quickly flicked her wrists and looked up the stairs. Adam was like a deer caught in headlights as he looked down with the journal in his hands, "What's going on? Is Leo about to break up with me?"

"How would I know?"

"You and him have been hanging out all day," Piper pointed out, "And that's the first time I've seen you two being all friendly except when you're both around this house. So, what's going on?"

"You'll have to talk to Leo about that." Adam shrugged his shoulders, making his middle cousin sigh. He wanted to tell her, but this really was something that Leo had to do. Rather than argue with Adam, she flicked her wrists and unfroze her boyfriend.

"And that's the problem. I fell in love with you and I shouldn't have."

"You're married," Piper nodded, trust her to fall in love with a married back. When he shook his head, she shrugged her shoulders, "So, engaged." It was all the same to Piper. It meant they couldn't be together. She would never be the other woman.

"I'm involved," Leo nodded, "But not in the way you think. The truth is that I led you on and made you believe that I was coming back."

While she tried to argue that he was back, he broke her heart even further. He was leaving again, and this time he didn't know how long for. With a deep sigh, Piper decided to just let it go. What else could she do?

"Leo, you're a nice guy and I like you a lot, but let's face it. You're, uh, geographically undesirable. I mean, you said you live really far away, right?"

"Pretty far." Leo nodded, surprised by her reaction. He was expecting tears, sadness, something over this acceptance.

"Well, I try never to get involved with guys I can't see regularly," Piper shrugged her shoulders, partially remembering the heartache that came with falling in love with the ghost Mark, "So, don't feel bad. I mean, I understand. Really, I do."

With that, Piper left the room and Adam walked down the stairs. He was clearly surprised that she had taken it so well. Adam wanted to say something, but Leo looked up at the ceiling and then placed his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, I've got to go."

Leo walked out of the house, leaving Adam to look through the journal alone, while dealing with a cousin who was possibly pushing her feelings to one side.

* * *

Prue continued to work, getting through the majority of her paperwork. She did enjoy the days when she could do her job properly, without making up excuses to leave the place. It was always difficult trying to leave in the middle of the day, especially recently. Her new boss, Claire, wasn't as easy going as Rex. Of course, looking back she should have known Rex was too understanding; that he was hiding something.

"Knock knock." Andy said, while chapping his knuckles on the open door. Prue looked up with a surprised smirk.

"You know, you don't need to say the words while knocking. It makes one of them redundant," Prue jokingly chastised him, "What brings you back, anyway?"

Andy frowned, wishing he had another reason to come back. Instead, he placed Dean's rap sheet on Prue's desk, rather than saying anything. He didn't really know what to say. Prue frowned, grabbing the rap sheet, looking at it closely.

"What is this, Andy?"

"That's what I just pulled up on Dean," Andy sighed, "Now, I only looked in on him because I recognized the back of him and Phoebe running through some government warehouse..."

"You saw them what?" Prue looked up from the rap sheet, "What were they doing in a government warehouse? I'm guessing they weren't supposed to be there."

"Definitely not," And shook his head, "You didn't know? I'd have thought Dean would tell you..."

"Dean doesn't tell me everything," Prue rolled his eyes, "He kept the supernatural from me for eight years. If it wasn't for our powers, I don't think he would have ever told me about it. But what's all this, Andy?"

"That's Dean's rap sheet," Andy admitted, sitting down, "I don't think anyone has noticed it was him and Phoebe yet, but if they do...I wanted to know what I'd end up having to deal with. Phoebe's well, we both know most of it anyway. She got into a little trouble in New York with shoplifting but it's nothing major. It's Dean's I'm really worried about and thought I'd be best asking you about it."

"You'd be best asking Dean about it," Prue pointed out, looking through the sheets of paper, "I have no idea about...I mean, grave desecration? The credit card fraud I sorta knew about, but not that...although..." Prue sighed. Could she really explain her cousin's clearly illegal activities? Well, she could, but could she do it in a way that made sense to Andy?

"What is it, Prue?" Andy asked, "Do I even want to know what he's gotten into in the past?"

"Not really," Prue laughed to herself, "I don't know it all. But the grave desecration...there is a reason for it."

"Okay."

"It's to get rid of vengeful spirits," Prue explained with a frown, "The spirits, erm, when they turn vengeful, they kill. To save people, he's had to dig up their bodies. He then, well, salts their corpses and burns them."

Andy could just look at Prue with raised eyebrows. That definitely wasn't something he expected to hear.

* * *

Dean and Phoebe had made it back to the Manor, only to find out that there had been another death. The pilot of the plane crash two days ago had crashed a small aircraft. Jerry had called with the news, along with the fact that sulphur was found at the scene again, leading to Dean grabbing a bottle of beer while he went through everything he knew. The only thing he hadn't figured out yet was how to vanquish this demon.

"So, it sounds like he's going after the survivors," Phoebe sighed, looking through lore on different types of demons. Adam was looking through the Book of Shadows to see if there was anything in there, "I mean, this demon anticipated there being no survivors, so now he's making sure there aren't."

"Or maybe this demon was after Chuck." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"There's something we've overlooked," Adam sighed, rubbing his eyes as he closed the Book of Shadows. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms, "Both planes went down exactly 40 minutes into the flight."

"40 minutes?" Piper asked, walking into the kitchen, getting ready to make dinner, "What's 40 minutes?"

"Two plane crashes happened at exactly 40 minutes." Phoebe explained to her sister. Dean groaned, as he turned to look at Piper.

"Can you remember those bible studies Grams used to force on us?" He asked, seeing her frown as she thought about the whole thing.

"Some of them," Piper shrugged, now seeing the irony in her witch grandma forcing bible studies on her grandchildren, "Why?"

"The number 40 ring a bell at all?"

Piper nodded her head slowly, rattling off a few things in the bible that had the number 40. Noah's Ark was on the waters for 40 days, and Jesus walked in the desert for 40 days and 40 nights. The number was linked to demons, devils and death.

Adam quickly took the laptop from his cousin, opening a new tab and searching through a few searches, "Okay, so there have been six plane crashes over the last 10 years alone that all went down 40 minutes in."

"Any survivors?" Phoebe asked, hoping that there would be something. Adam shook his head, pointing out that the flight two days ago was the only one to have that. All evidence pointed to Phoebe's idea that this demon was trying to cover her tracks.

"Okay, so we need to make sure no more of the survivors get onto the plane," Dean pointed out, "From there, we can...well, we can at least keep people safe."

* * *

Prue slammed her car door closed, walking up the stairs to the her front door. She was joined by Sam, carrying a stack full of books.

"Hey, Prue," Sam smiled, "You mind holding the door, please?"

"Sure, Sammy." Prue sighed, not really listening to him. She kept the door open, just as he walked in, realizing that he was talking about something. He stopped talking and just looked at her expectantly. She then realized that he'd just asked her something, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I'm..."

"Got a lot on your mind?" Sam asked with a small smile, putting the books on the dining table, as the rest of the cousins walked out of the kitchen.

"We're gonna have to go and cut her off," Dean sighed, "We need to stop her from getting on that plane."

"But Dean, how do we even do that?" Phoebe asked, ignoring the fact that Prue and Sam were home. Piper and Adam quickly followed them, as Adam spoke on the phone.

"Okay, well, Amanda Walker is definitely the only one flying any time soon," Adam now said, hanging up his cell phone, "Her flight is in like two hours, Dean. You're not gonna make it in time. She'll have to get on that flight before..."

"We have to." Dean growled, picking up the keys to his Impala.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, waiting for someone to explain everything to him. Everyone was too busy rushing around, only stopping when Piper brought up the chances of them having to get on the flight.

"It won't come to that." Dean shook his head and then looked at his youngest cousin, "You still coming or not? I gotta leave now."

Phoebe nodded her head, but Prue quickly stopped her, "Not a chance. You've gotten into enough trouble today. I got a visit from Andy today about your escapades in the government warehouse."

"Damn it." Dean cursed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Prue. Look I'll make it up to ya, but I gotta go and..."

"I'm going," Phoebe shrugged out of her sister's grasp, "I need to see this through to the end and save this innocent."

"Well, I'm coming with you," Prue placed her hands on her hips, "You're not getting in any more trouble. Especially not when Andy's the one who comes to me about it!"

Dean didn't have the time to argue. He just motioned to the door, saying he was leaving now.

* * *

In the end, Adam took Prue's place on the trip to the airport. He'd made a very good argument that it would make sense for Prue to stay out of the way in case they did get into any trouble. The eldest Halliwell wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but Adam had done a lot of the research for the case. Prue was more annoyed that Dean was happy his brother could get in some trouble for this.

Dean just didn't have time to worry about it, though. He needed to get to that airport now. It would take them an hour to drive there with the traffic. Sometimes he really hated living in San Francisco.

They'd managed to make it to the airport, with an hour to spare. All three witches looked up at the board, searching for the details of Amanda's plane. Luckily, Phoebe had gotten the details of the flight from Amanda's sister, Karen. She'd tried Amanda's cell, but the flight attendant wasn't answering.

"Ooo, there!" Phoebe pointed at a departure, "They're boarding in 40 minutes. There's that number again!"

"Sounds real reassuring," Dean sighed, searching around the place, "I need a phone." He quickly found a courtesy phone, picking it up to get through to the attendant. There was still hope. Otherwise, he was going to have to do something that he really—_really—_didn't want to do. It was relatively simply to get through to Amanda, so he just had to hope that the conversation he was about to have would go well.

"This is Amanda Walker."

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from San Francisco Memorial Hospital," Dean lied, trying to keep his voice and breathing normal, "We have a Karen Walker here."

"Karen?"

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident," he said, looking over at his brother and cousin, who both had hope in their eyes, "But she was injured, so..."

"Wa—wait, that's impossible." It turned out the flight attendant had just finished talking to her, so that was his plan ruined. As he tried to think of another plan, she quickly sounded frustrated at him, "Is this one of Vince's friends?"

She'd given him an in, and he was going to take it, "Guilty as charged."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. It turned out this Vince guy wasn't the greatest, and he guessed he was an ex-boyfriend. Maybe a troubled ex-boyfriend. But Dean was going to run with it, just to get her from stepping on that plane, "Don't be like that. The guy's a mess. Really, it's pathetic."

"Really?" There was hope in her voice, and Dean used it even more. The problem was this girl wasn't going to take it, "Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land."

Dean panicked, trying to stop her from hanging up, but that was it. She was gone and Dean was stuck slamming the courtesy phone down on the receiver, "Damn it! So close."

"You know, there's only one other option," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "We gotta get on that plane."

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean held up his hands, shaking his head, "Now just hold on a second."

"You didn't think that we might have to do that?" Adam asked, "There's like a hundred people or more on board that plane. As soon as it takes off, that's it, we can't do anything. The demon will be on there. Phoebe's right. We gotta get on it."

Dean had a panicked look in his eyes. It was a look that told his brother and cousin that he definitely wasn't happy with this idea. And it wasn't just because of a demon being on the plane. There was more to it.

Dean's breathing started to speed up, as he felt his heart beating out of his chest. Yes, he had thought about this, but it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on. The idea of getting on a plane brought him out in a sweat.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, looking between the two brothers. Suddenly, Adam started laughing, eyebrows raised.

"I don't believe it!" Adam couldn't help but double over laughing. Dean just kept his eyes anywhere but his brother and cousin.

"I just kinda have this problem with, uh..."

"Flying?" Phoebe finished his sentence, hitting Adam in the stomach to stop him from laughing, "Don't laugh. He doesn't make fun of your fear of fire."

"It's never been an issue until now," Dean shrugged his shoulders, feeling worse for his fear coming out. It may not have been his greatest fear, but it was one that he'd had from a very young age after seeing news of a plane crash on the news. The latest disappearing and crashing planes around Indonesia definitely didn't help, "It's why I drive everywhere. And I mean everywhere."

"Okay, so Adam and I do this alone." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, but Dean frowned. He wasn't about to let that happen. They didn't know enough to deal with something like that. The comment had also sobered Adam up, who raised his eyebrows. Could they really pull something like that off?

"Not a chance! The plane's gonna crash."

"Well, either it's the two of us or the three of us," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't another option."

Dean shuffled on the spot, as he weighed up all his options. There weren't any other options and he just knew that the two babies of the two families couldn't get on that plane alone. Prue would never forgive him if he let her baby sister get on that plane, knowing it could crash.

Quickly pulling out his wallet and finding a credit card he could use, he passed it to Phoebe, "Okay, you two get three tickets. I'll get things we can get on board without any problems. You realize I'll feel even more uneasy without my gun."

The feeling of dread and panic didn't leave Dean even once they were sitting on the plane. In fact, once they were on the plane and in their seats, Dean was even more panicked. Luckily—or maybe not so luckily—there were three seats, left but they weren't together. Currently, Adam was sitting two rows in front of Dean and Phoebe. The two cousins had decided that Dean couldn't be trusted sitting on his own.

Dean nervously read the safety card, shaking his leg while he tried to forget that he was in a tin can with wings that didn't move. Not just that, but there was a demon on this plane somewhere, about to take the plane down.

"Just try to relax." Phoebe grabbed Dean's hand, but he flinched at the slightest touch. He was really agitated now, and she couldn't help but throwing him sympathetic looks.

"Just try to shut up." Dean's lame comeback sounded strangled and panicked, making Phoebe chuckle to herself. She wasn't making fun of her cousin, though. She understood fear, and kind of understood the fear of flying. It wasn't as illogical as some fears out there.

A rumble came from the plane as it started to take off. Dean jumped at the sound, letting out a small yelp. Adam glanced back from his seat, catching Phoebe's eyes. The two cousins chuckled, as Dean breathed out heavily.

It was a few minutes into the flight that Phoebe finally heard a noise from Dean. It was too quiet to really make out, though, so she had to listen closely. He was humming a song. She couldn't quite make out what it was, though. Narrowing her eyes, she listened closely.

"You're humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down." Dean pointed out, making Phoebe chuckle. Adam now joined them, crouching down in the aisle, laughing at the idea of Dean humming to himself to keep himself calm.

"You gotta stay focused on this, Dean," Adam warned, "You know, we don't got long to track this thing down."

"32 minutes and counting." Phoebe stated as she looked at her watch.

"Right, and then we gotta perform an exorcism. I'm telling you now, my Latin is rusty."

"Maybe we shoulda brought Prue," Phoebe nudged her eldest cousin; anything to keep his mind off the situation, "Her Latin is awesome."

"My Latin is awesome." Dean frowned, glaring at his baby cousin. He'd been doing exorcisms long enough to be able to do this one. Now he just needed to work out who the demon was possessing.

"So, I was reading Dad's journal," Adam pulled out the leather-bound book, placing it on Dean's lap, "It says that demons worm their way into people through some weakness. Somebody with an addiction or some emotional distress."

"Okay, well wouldn't Amanda make sense?" Phoebe suggested, "If I were her, I'd be messed up. This is her first flight since the crash."

Adam glanced down the aisle, seeing an flight attendant walking up it with a trolley. He went back to his seat to allow her to pass, finding out whether she was Amanda. Disappointed when she said no, he soon worked out that there was only one other that it could have been. It was a small flight, with only two of them.

He joined his brother and cousin again, pointing up towards the back of the plane, "Okay, so that will be Amanda up there."

Dean glanced back, and saw the pretty blonde sorting out some drinks on her own trolley. He stood up, whispering to the other two that he was going to check out her mental state. Phoebe grabbed her uncle's journal, flicking through some pages as Adam took his brother's seat. Why sit alone when he didn't really need to.

"What if she's already possessed?" Adam now asked, eyes growing wide when Dean pulled out a small water bottle.

"Holy water." Dean shrugged his shoulders, but the youngest Halliwell quickly snatched it off him. She held up her uncle's journal, pointing at something about testing for possession. Dean smiled sheepishly, realizing that he should have thought about that. Maybe it would have been better to be subtle right now.

Dean made his way to the back of the plane, just as it shook in some turbulence. He thumped a seat, getting his footing again. He really hated this. Finally, he got to the back, where Amanda was fussing with some napkins now.

"Can I help you with something?" The girl asked, smiling sweetly at a man.

"I'm just a bit of an uneasy flyer," Dean shook his head, "Walking around is strangely making me feel a little better."

The flight attendant was pretty, but Dean couldn't focus on that right now. Not only did he need to assess her mental state and chance of being possessed, he also needed to talk to take his mind off the fact that he was 20,000+ feet in the air.

"I guess flying comes easy to you."

"You'd be surprised," Amanda laughed at the statement, "But, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Nice," Dean nodded his head, "My cousin recently had a similar view. She got over a fear that she's had from being a kid. Maybe I should take a leaf outta both ya's books."

Amanda smiled at Dean, nodding her head, just as he muttered something under his breath. Amanda hadn't caught it and frowned, "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Christo?" Dean questioned hesitantly. The flight attendant stuttered, as she shook her head. She couldn't understand the Latin for God, the way to tell if someone was possessed subtly. When she didn't flinch, Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his seat. Adam stood up letting his brother sit back down, as he and Phoebe looked at Dean expectantly.

"Well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean sighed, "She puts Prue's ability to get over her fear of water to shame. There's no demon getting in her."

"Great, so it could be anyone," Adam sighed, looking up and down the plane. How were they supposed to even think about deal with this? Suddenly, the plane started to shake from turbulence. Adam stumbled on his feet, while Dean cursed loudly, "Hey, it's just a little turbulence, bro."

"This plane is gonna crash, Adam," Dean shouted a little too loud, making others on the plane look at them, "Quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You really need to calm down, Dean," Phoebe now touched her cousin's hand, feeling eyes on them as Dean tired his hardest, "Didn't you say that emotional distress opens people up to demonic possession? You could be open to it right now."

Phoebe and Adam threw each other knowing glances, as Dean took a deep breath. She was right, he did need to calm himself down.

"Right, so I think I found that exorcism you were talking about," Phoebe said, holding the journal open, "But it's in two parts. The first part expels a demon, but there's a big problem with that."

"What is it?" Adam asked, looking at his cousin with wide eyes. She cringed, as she told the two brothers how it would make the demon manifest into something more powerful. Dean hated the idea of that, and he was sure there was another option in there. He was sure none of the exorcisms he'd ever performed were in two parts. But right now, he wasn't exactly in the mood to think about it. He was too busy trying to control his own fears; to shut that chink in his armour.

"The second part sends the demon back to hell." Phoebe offered with a small shrug. Her puppy dog eyes would give Sam's a run for their money at the moment, but it still didn't make Dean feel much easier about being on a plane.

"So, now we gotta find it," Adam nodded, looking at his big brother, "How do we do that?"

Dean pulled out the EMF meter from his jacket pocket and handed it to his brother, "It'll go off if there's a demon nearby."

Adam looked at the device with raised eyebrows, not missing the smirk from his cousin. She'd obviously seen this before. Rather than question anything, he put the earbuds in and walked down the aisle of the plane. At least there was one good thing about this; he looked like he was listening to music.

The 19-year-old reached close to the front of the plane, as he felt a hand grab his shoulder, "Jesus!" Adam exclaimed as he turned to see his cousin standing behind him.

"What you doing leaving him alone?"

"He'll be fine," Phoebe asked, "Anything? We got 15 minutes."

"There's nothing," Adam shook his head with a deep frown, "You don't think we missed something, do ya? Maybe it's not on the plane."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. As they looked towards the door to the cockpit, they saw the bathroom door open. The EMF meter suddenly spiked, as the co-pilot walked out of the bathroom. Adam clenched his jaw, "Christo."

The co-pilot turned to look at the two witches, eyes as black as hell. He walked into the cockpit, causing Adam to turn to Phoebe with fear in his brown eyes. The demon was definitely on this plane, and somewhere they couldn't get to. Dean was going to love this!

* * *

Meanwhile, Prue, Piper and Sam all sat at home, waiting to get the phone call to say that the two Winchesters and solo Halliwell had stopped the demon. They'd expected to hear it with the first call, but it had been Adam saying they were going to get on the plane. Prue went mental at the idea, but Piper quickly calmed her down.

Sam was currently pacing the floor, "I can't lose someone else."

"I know," Piper sighed, holding her lukewarm cup of tea, "I know, Sam. But they'll get the demon and they'll be home before you know it."

"What if they don't?" Sam asked, "What if they go down with that plane? What if it's the damned Yellow-Eyed Demon looking for a way to get Dean and Adam up there? Then he'll be after me and..."

"It's not that demon, Sam," Prue quickly stood up and looked into her cousin's dark eyes, "If it was, all of Adam's research wouldn't have pointed to this thing causing havoc for the last 10 years at least. Why did it go after your mom in a house fire but attack everyone else through a plane? It doesn't make sense."

"I just...I can't believe they actually got on a plane that they know is going to crash!" Sam shouted, "Dean has done some stupid crap in the past, but he's actually doing that?"

"Speaking of Dean," Piper decided the best thing was to change the subject, "Did you say he was in a government warehouse? Do the cops know?"

"Not just him, Piper," Prue glared at her younger sister, "Phoebe was there, too. Andy recognized the back of them. Luckily, I don't think anyone else will. Andy just knows Dean and Phoebe enough to recognize them. Their faces weren't on camera."

"That's good." Sam nodded with a deep frown.

"But it did lead to Andy doing some digging into Dean's past," Prue admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously and looking at Sam, "Did you know your big brother likes to get in trouble with the cops? He's got pages of arrests and crimes against him. His rap sheet is like a novel."

"The hunting." It wasn't a question, but Prue nodded anyway. It could cause problems for all of them, especially if Dean was caught again. Sam looked over at his law books still sitting on the dining room table, "Guess I'm in the right profession. He's gonna need a lawyer at some point."

* * *

The three cousins walked to the back of the plane, where Amanda still stood fiddling with things on her trolley.

"She won't believe this, Dean." Phoebe's eyes were full of panic as she closely followed her older cousin. Adam was just behind them, doubt in his eyes but he trusted Dean. The guy hadn't steered them wrong yet.

"We got 12 minutes," Dean shook his head, "We gotta do something. If you've got any better ideas, speak up."

"Oh, hi!" Amanda grinned at Dean, "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kinda what we need to talk to you about." Dean said, just as Adam closed the curtains so they had some privacy. Dean didn't have enough time to break it to the flight attendant easily, and he even apologized for that. Quickly telling her that he knew about her last flight, Amanda's smile dropped.

Phoebe quickly picked up from her cousin, explaining that she knew the flight didn't go down because of a mechanical failure. Something else brought it down. Amanda didn't believe them, and tried to get past. Dean wasn't going to let that happen, though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean grabbed her shoulders, looking into her blue eyes, "Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me. Uh, the pilot—Chuck Lambert—he's dead. He died in a plane crash."

Amanda looked at Dean with wide eyes. Her hand went to her mouth, as she felt her breathing speed up. Chuck was dead! Just after surviving a plane crash—and it was in another plane crash of all things.

"That's two plane crashes in the space of a week. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Adam asked, looking at Amanda with sympathy in her eyes, "I'm really surprised you got back to work so soon."

"I…I had to," Amanda shook her head, trying to take it all in. Now that she thought more about it, it did seem strange that two plane crashes had happened so close together, with Chuck on the plane both times.

"There's something wrong with this flight, too." Phoebe spoke calmly, hoping that the influence would help Amanda.

"Did you sense anything?" Dean asked her, "Anything about the flight."

"There was…there was this man," Amanda slowly nodded her head, not daring to look at either of the three passengers, "He…had these eyes."

"That's it." Dean nodded. Now that she was accepting there was a situation, he had more chance of getting the co-pilot out of the cockpit, "Now, I know this is a lot to ask, but the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here."

"It's gonna be too hard to explain, but please can you do it?" Adam asked, pleading through his eyes. While she debated how to do it, he could tell that she was leaning on the side to help them. She'd believed them, despite Phoebe and Adam thinking it was a long shot. Adam knew he could trust his brother.

"You know I could lose my job if you…"

"Okay, well, you're gonnoa lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean told her honestly. He clearly implied that she'd lose her life—they all would. After a bit of hesitation, Amanda finally agreed, asking the co-pilot to come out and check something that was broken at the back.

While they were gone, Dean held his hand out for the journal. Phoebe handed that as she pulled out the holy water, too. Maybe now was a good time to use it. Dean quickly opened the page to the exorcism, placing his finger there to keep the page so it was easily accessible.

As soon as the co-pilot made it to the back of the plane, Dean punched him to knock him to the floor of the cabin. Amanda jumped out of the way, as Adam tried to pull her backwards. Dean quickly duct taped the man's mouth, pinning him to the floor. Phoebe now threw the holy water in his face, watching him sizzle away as Amanda screamed against Adam.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked, making Adam react. He asked her to stay out of the way and remain calm. The last thing they needed was for any of the other passengers or the other air hostess to get wind of what was going on back here.

"Adam, you need to hold him." Dean growled, fighting against the co-pilot. Adam placed all his body weight on the co-pilot. Dean quickly opened the journal back up and started reading from it.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino…"

The demon broke free, hitting Adam and Dean. Adam manages to fight the co-pilot back to the ground; he clearly knew what was going on. Dean quickly picked up again, but the co-pilot managed to fight against Adam again. Knocking the younger Winchester brother back, Phoebe threw holy water at him, but the demon hissed and then pulled the duct tape off his mouth. He now grabbed Dean, looking into his green eyes with black eyes.

"I know what happened to your dad! He died screaming, you know! Even now, he's burning."

Phoebe's eyes widened before she kicked the demon in the face. Dean just looked at the co-pilot stunned for a minute.

"Dean?" Adam's eyes were wide, too. Dean quickly recovered from the shock. He could think about the demon's words later. Right now, he had a plane to save. Dean picked up the book as Adam and Phoebe both placed their bodyweights on the demon. They were all too slow, though. The demon knocked the journal out of Dean's hands, kicking it down the plane.

"Phoebe, get it." Dean instructed, taking over from where she was pinning him down. The youngest Halliwell nodded her head and rushed past the curtain and down the aisle, looking out for the book. Suddenly, the demon released himself from the co-pilots body. The body stopped struggling, making Dean and Adam look at each other. Black smoke entered one of the air vents.

"Where'd it go?" Adam asked, looking around.

"It's in the plane. Damn it!"

Suddenly, the plane seemed to dip and shake. Dean panicked as he felt himself pushed into the wall of the cabin. His eyes were wide with fright, breathing speeding up.

Phoebe fell to the ground as the plane moved, but it was the perfect angle to see the book. Reaching out for it, it slid out of reach.

"Damn it." Phoebe cursed, pushing herself down the aisle further so that she could finally grab the journal with the exorcism. Once she had it, she quickly rushed up to the curtain, only to find Dean panicking in the corner. The turbulence was too much for him to handle. His hands were gripping at anything and everything, making Phoebe swallow with fear. What were they going to do now?

That was when she noticed Adam was no longer holding the co-pilot. The co-pilot wasn't even moving.

"Is he?"

"The demon's in the vent," Adam said, getting up and stumbling to his cousin, "It's up to us. Where's the exorcism?"

Phoebe quickly turned the pages, as Adam opened up the page and quickly rattled off the rest of the exorcism. His Latin may be rusty, but it was enough to get the demon sent back to Hell.

Just as he shouted the last words, the plane stopped shaking and falling. It levelled out as a bright electrical charge ran through it.

Phoebe dropped to her knees, in front of her eldest cousin, "Hey, it's over. It's all over."

Dean looked up at Phoebe, fear still in his green eyes. Her calming smile helped him, though. She was just the person he needed right now.

* * *

Dean, Adam and Phoebe walked back into the Manor during the early hours of the next morning. It had taken some time to get from the destination the plane had had to land. The pilot decided he needed to land it after the mechanical problems that had occurred. He didn't feel safe continuing with the flight.

It was good news for Dean. He was only a few hours away from his baby—and home. They'd expected to have to be quiet, but found Prue, Piper and Sam all sitting at the dining table with hot cups of tea in their hands.

"You're okay!" Sam smiled, just as there was a chap at the door. Adam turned, realizing that it hadn't been closed yet. Jerry stood on the other side with a small smile.

"I'd heard what happened," Jerry looked directly at Dean, "Nobody knows what you did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed."

"Yeah, well, it's what we do." Dean smiled, with a single nod of his head. Jerry held his hand out, and Dean instantly took it. This had turned out to be a good day. They'd saved a plane full of people.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud." Jerry missed the concerned and sad looks on Dean's, Adam's and Phoebe's faces. He was too busy turning to head back down to his car. He'd just had to come and thank them in person.

"Hey, Jerry," Dean quickly stopped the man, "I meant to ask. If you were gonna call me, how'd you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months or something."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"Dad? You spoke to him?" Adam asked, hope now filling his eyes. Dean and Phoebe had matching hopeful expressions, and Jerry certainly didn't miss them. He frowned, shaking his head a little.

"I called his number," he explained, "His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

Jerry now walked away, leaving the Halliwells and Winchesters to digest that information. Dean looked at Adam, concern in his eyes.

"Dean, the demon said that Dad…"

"Demons lie," Dean shook his head, ignoring the questioning looks from his two cousins and brother, "Let's hope he was lying about that."

* * *

"I've tried calling Dad's number like 50 times," Sam shook his head, "Ever since Jess…It's been out of service."

Prue frowned, digging out her own cell phone and quickly calling the number. She put the phone on speaker as it went to a voice mail.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached," John's voice was clear through the answer machine message, "If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

Dean clenched his jaw, staring at the phone. He wasn't sure when that voicemail message was recorded, but it made him feel uneasy. The words the demon spoke made him feel even more uneasy. What the hell had happened to his dad?

* * *

**This was a tough episode to write to change a few things. I knew I didn't want to go the route of the actual story because I wanted to make it different, so throwing this in about John seemed to be bigger and add more suspense. Did the demon lie or was he telling the truth? Of course, with Phoebe working with Dean, it meant someone else had to be there to find out about Leo.  
**

**As for Dean and his Latin, I kinda thought that if Sam was never really there for John to train too, he'd make sure Dean knew enough Latin to get the exorcism done. Remember, this isn't the same Dean as in Supernatural.**

**The next episode is one that I know a lot of people are looking forward to...my version of Is There a Woogy in the House. It's one of my favorites and I can't wait to share it with you. It will be up around the end of the week once things slow down for me a little. Please R&amp;R because I'd love to hear what you think about this episode.**


	15. Episode 15: The Woogy That Lies Beneath

**Thank you so much for your feedback-both public and private. I really enjoy reading your reviews, good and bad, because it helps me know whether you're enjoying this and whether I'm missing something.**

**I know a lot of you were looking forward to this episode, and I added a slight twist to this at the end. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Here is the Woogy episode.**

Episode 15: The Woogy That Lies Beneath

Dean and Sam sparred against each other. Sam was getting good—a lot better than he was a few months ago. The extra training since Jess' death had done him good, and was definitely getting him ready to go up against the son of a bitch that had taken Jess from them.

But Sam wasn't that good. Dean still managed to floor him, with a cocky grin. Pushing his brother off him, Sam stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the side.

"You know, you need a bit more practice. That's all." Dean shrugged his shoulders, catching the bottle of water that was being thrown at him. The two re-hydrated, as Sam frowned.

"You know, you never told me why you decided to start training with me again. It's all you wanna do right now," Sam pointed out, "And if it's not me, it's you and Adam. What happened on that flight, Dean? What did the demon say?"

"Nothing." Dean shook his head, but was clearly lying. He was losing his poker face the more he lived with his brothers and cousins.

"Dean…" Sam sighed, "Just tell me. I know he said something. Adam even said it was about Dad. Is Dad in danger?"

"Demons lie, Sammy," Dean shook his head, putting the cap back on his bottle of water and placing it back on the side, "C'mon, we need to get back to this."

A small earthquake rippled through the basement. The two brothers looked at each other, just as it stopped.

"Another aftershock!" Phoebe shouted from the kitchen. They'd had a bigger earthquake the night before, and had suffered a few aftershocks since.

"Well, at least they're getting smaller." Prue's voice now pointed out, making Dean chuckle. He motioned for his brother to follow him as they walked up the stairs to join his cousins, "What was the main one? 4.3?"

"The radio said a 4.5." Sam replied, as they closed the basement door. Dean and Prue shared a smirk, as Phoebe went on about how earthquakes gave her the jeebies. Adam walked in just at that moment, chuckling about her getting the Phoebe jeebies.

"Nice one." Dean patted his brother on the back.

"How are you guys so calm about them?" Piper asked, looking at her three cousins and elder sister.

"We just don't go running around the house screaming 'run for your lives.'" Sam now pointed out, leaning against the counter, "They're not the end of the world."

"Well…" Dean smirked, but let the sentence hang there. Piper and Phoebe looked at him with wide eyes, making Dean laugh more. He knew that would freak them out.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Adam asked, frowning. Dean took a sniff and then frowned.

"I thought there was something in the basement earlier," Dean nodded, walking towards the door, "It didn't quite smell like gas. I couldn't quite place it."

"I called for someone to check it out," Prue sighed, "I suppose I better since I agreed to that damned Bucklands party being here."

Dean groaned, saying that he was definitely going to be out that night. The last thing he needed was to be surrounded by people in suits. Prue started to object, but decided against it. It would be much easier without all of them there, and Dean was the least gracious of the lot of them.

The doorbell rang, making Adam walk out of the room to get it. The topic of conversation changed, as everyone looked at Piper.

"Are you sure you're okay with cooking tonight?" Prue double checked with her sister, "I know it's only been a few days since Leo, well…"

"Left, you can say it, Prue," Piper sighed, grabbing a few items out of the fridge, "And yes, I'm happy with it. It'll take my mind off everything."

"Your cooking is the only reason I wanna be here." Dean winked at his cousin, his compliment earning the promise that there would be something saved for him when he got back home.

"Morning!" the gas man smiled, "Wow. That's the smell? Doesn't really smell like gas."

"It's stronger in the basement," Sam indicated, "We were down there..."

"You went down to where the gas leak possibly is?" The gas man looked at Sam with a concerned and annoyed frown, but made his way into the basement anyway. Prue glared at her cousins, chastising them for being in the basement that morning. They were warned to stay out of it just in case it was a gas leak from somewhere.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that it definitely didn't smell like gas, "I'm going for a shower and then will get to work."

Sam watched as Dean left the room and then turned to his three cousins, "Something's up with him. Phoebs, what happened on that plane?"

"Nothing," Phoebe shook her head, clearly not able to lie about this. Her eyes were wide and her smile far too wide. She suddenly caved, "Fine. Dean doesn't want you to know that he's scared of flying, okay? He really didn't want to get on that plane, and couldn't finish the exorcism when he had to. I guess he's trying to make himself feel more manly after screaming like a girl."

Sam raised his eyebrows, accepting the explanation. It certainly made sense, but he knew there was more to it, "And about my Dad?"

"You'll have to talk to him about that," Phoebe shook her head, "The demon was talking to him, after all."

"Speaking of fears," Prue smirked and then looked at her middle sister, "The gas man went into the basement alone. You know, like the rest of us do."

"Don't start." Piper rolled her eyes, as everyone else in the room chuckled. Piper pulled the ingredients for later together, as Prue smirked about the 'boogyman' in the basement.

"Piper pronounced it as Woogyman, didn't she?" Sam smirked, looking over at his older cousin. She glared at him, brown eyes boring into his own.

"You know, with everything we know now, you're seriously making fun of me still?" Piper asked, earning chuckles from everyone.

"It's only because you're the only one who won't go into that basement. You have to do it in the sun room."

"I like the light!"

"Look, the Woogyman was real, okay? You guys weren't there. Phoebe, you weren't old enough, and Sam, you and your brothers didn't even live here at the time. None of you can comment."

"Piper, it was a story Grams told you," Prue chuckled, "And she told you she got rid of it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement, the gas man looked around. He was surprised to see the punching bags and training dummies set up at first, but then remember the two guys that had been in the kitchen. They clearly worked out, and it was obvious now that they did that down here. He then noticed the made bed, with shelves full of neatly piled clothes. Obviously, one of them slept down here, too.

Looking around with a flashlight, he finally saw a crack in the floor close to one of the walls. Kneeling down, he pulled out his screwdriver, placing it into the crack. Suddenly, black smoke rose out of the crack, making the man jump back.

"You freed me," a voice from the smoke said to him, making the gas man's eyes grow even wider, "And now you'll help take back the house."

The black smoke flew into the gas man's nose and mouth, taking over the body completely. The Woogyman had taken over the gas man's body completely, making him stand straighter, with his eyes flashing pure black and then back to normal.

* * *

"Who's Chanda Lier?" Prue asked with a frown, as she walked into the living room with the mail in her hand, "Has Dean been ordering porn again?"

"They're for me, actually," Phoebe smiled, grabbing the mail from her sister, "I ordered some DVDs."

"Using a fake name to score some free DVDs?" Dean asked, walking down the stairs with a smirk on his face, "The dark side rears its ugly head, again."

"Says the man who has fake FBI and Homeland Security badges in his car." Sam smirked, looking over at his brother. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, defending his actions because he protects the innocent with them.

"I don't have a dark side," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "And just because I protect the innocent, doesn't mean I have to be innocent all the time."

"Here here!" Dean grinned at his little cousin, high-fiving her.

"Well, we all know the only real innocent one here is Piper," Sam now chuckled, taking a mouthful of his bottle of water, "I mean, she still believes in the Woogyman."

Everyone in the room laughed at the comment, as Piper muttered about how it was scary and real. As they chuckled at Piper's mock upset, the gas man walked back into the house.

"So, what's the verdict?" Prue asked, disappointed to hear that it was bad, "bad as in destroy my entire dinner party or bas as in you can fix it quickly, it'll just cost more than my entire education?"

"By tonight, there will be no more problems." The gas man said, walking back into the kitchen to get back to the basement. Dean frowned at the comment, not sure how to take it. There was something off about the man, especially compared to the one they'd seen just 20 minutes ago. The others clearly didn't sense it, though.

"Okay, I'm off!" Prue smiled, giving a small wave. Dean quickly followed his cousin out of the house, calling upstairs to Adam to hurry up so they could leave. It left Piper, Phoebe and Sam alone to go about their days.

"Which one do you want?" The gas man asked from the kitchen, watching as the youngest member of the family rushed down the stairs, backpack in hand, and ran out the front door.

"One of two," the shadow spoke, "Phoebe first. Then Dean."

The gas man nodded, allowing the Woogyman take over for him to make sure one of the cousins would be possessed.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Prue straightened up a picture in her office—the after effects of the earthquake. She'd already straightened up her framed diploma and a portrait in the office.

"Up on the left." Her new boss said, walking into the office. Prue pushed it up, thanking Claire as she walked back to examine the picture.

"So, was this your first quake?"

"And hopefully my last. I prefer my ceilings above me." Claire explained, holding out a sheet of paper. It turned out that it was the final guest list, and Claire couldn't help but point out the name at the top of the list. Prue instantly recognized it. Glancing at the smooth white paper, she questioned the name of the professor. She had already bought an expensive piece of artwork the night before.

"Well, her family did," Claire corrected, "For whatever reason, she's fascinated with your house. Your job is to keep her happy." Of course, that was the whole reason Claire had pushed for the dinner party to be there. Otherwise, they would have hired out a hotel or restaurant for it all. To be honest, having it at such an old, historic, San Francisco home definitely made sense for such clientele, but it just put so much pressure on Prue.

As they spoke, a woman with short light brown hair in a grey trouser suit walked into the office with an update for this _final_ guest list. Claire nodded, as if it was no bother at all and looked at Prue, "So tonight will be five plus one."

"It's your home, then?" the professor smiled, holding out her hand for Prue to shake it, "Yes, Prue Halliwell."

"Professor Whitteley," the shorter woman spoke, her grip firm as they shook, "I can't tell you how excited I am to be spending an evening in a house with such history."

"You know about the Halliwell history?" Prue asked with a cautious tone to her voice. How much did this woman know about the history of her family? Did she know about the Melinda Warren connection?

"Well, I'm better versed on the house's structure than its inhabitants." The professor corrected the witch, with a warm smile. It made more sense once she found out that Professor Whitteley was a tenured architectural history professor at Berkeley. Prue wasn't sure whether to be worried or flattered that her childhood home—the one she only lived in because her Grams had passed it to the six of them when she died—was part of the professor's lectures.

Prue ended up with a small lecture on her own home, with some information that she didn't even know about. It turned out that the original home was a masterpiece, but an earthquake in 1906 had destroyed it. Prue knew some of this history, knowing about her great-great-grandparents moving in around that time. That was how long it had been in her family's hands.

The part that really interested Prue was the talk of the metaphysicists that believed the home was built on a spiritual nexus. If only the woman knew the Halliwell connection to spirits and witchcraft. She would have a field day.

Once the woman and Claire left her office, Prue was able to make a phone call. Piper was not about to be happy.

"Hey, how's my favorite sister?" Prue asked with a soft smile.

"You want something. I know you want something." Nothing would get by Piper. Prue quickly asked for Piper to add on an extra person, causing the middle sister to curse. She'd already bought all the ingredients and was just picking up the wine that she needed.

Prue sent a quick thank you, hanging up on her _favorite_ sister.

* * *

Piper was walking around the wine store, scowling when her sister hung up on her. Prue certainly owed her for this. Luckily, the wine that she needed for the dish was still there. It was the last bottle, but it was there.

Just as she reached out to grab it, someone else grabbed the bottle. The man was handsome, with blonde hair that was groomed stylishly. His brown blazer matched his light brown loafers and worked with his navy blue trousers. What? Piper was single now, she was allowed to look.

"Oh, that's…" Piper held out her hand for the wine.

"Calera Jensen, '93. Last bottle." The man said, his voice silky smooth.

"Mine," Piper really needed that wine. She quickly picked up another bottle, and showed it to the man, "It's probably better than the Calera."

"I'm impressed." The man nodded, but was clearly not going to give it up. It turned out a woman who owned a vineyard told him that this was the bottle to get, and three wine stores were already out of it. It certainly was a popular option, and Piper could understand why.

When she realized she wasn't getting her own way, she frustratingly flicked her wrists. The whole room froze, so the middle Halliwell could have her inner dialogue outside. Chastising herself for using her powers for personal gain, Piper walked away from the man, the wine and the store before he had even unfroze.

* * *

Adam walked the school halls with everyone staring at him again. It didn't make sense why the principal didn't suspend him for the rest of the week, but he wanted him back today. Not that he minded. It was getting difficult hiding his suspension from his cousins. Both his brothers had found out—Sam had picked him up and he knew he could trust Dean not to tell Prue—but he couldn't tell any of his cousins.

The students were back to talking about him; about what had happened. It wasn't even like it was that bad. All he'd done was defend Frankie when she was nearly hit. The young blonde was being bullied. Ever since the events with Bloody Mary, she'd fallen out with her circle of friends. She'd started hanging out with Adam, Aviva and their friends more, making her a bit of a social outcast. Not that Frankie really cared, except for when the jocks would cause some problems, especially one of her ex-boyfriends. It turned out Frankie really liked dangerous men.

Luckily, teachers had seen what was happening, so when Adam blocked a punch and then threw one of his own, he was only suspended for two days—just for getting into a fight. The boy who'd thrown the first punch had been suspended for the rest of the week.

_You're gonna have to stop getting into fights,_ Dean had told him when he finally confessed to getting suspended. He'd had to considering Dean had offered him a lift to school again, and Adam wasn't as great at lying as Dean was, not to his family. Adam knew he'd need to stop, although it wasn't like the two fights he did get into were his fault. They were all to do with bullies. But Adam knew that colleges wouldn't exactly look at him favorable with suspensions on his record, especially Berkeley. That was even if Berkeley was still an option for him. He was wondering more and more whether one closer to home was a better option.

"Hey, so how was home?" Aviva asked, leaning against the lockers. Frankie looked up as Adam walked over to the two girls, an apologetic smile on her face. She felt like she was the one to blame.

"Okay," Adam shrugged, "Apart from the nearly dying in a plane crash and finding out my dad is possibly in a ditch somewhere."

"What!" The two girls looked at him with wide eyes. He felt better having people at school he could talk to about the witch stuff and his dad being away. Maybe saving innocents wasn't too bad when this was the consolation prize.

"Erm, well, there was a demon getting his kicks by taking down planes," Adam shrugged his shoulders, trying to explain the whole situation from three days ago, "We—Dean and Phoebe—decided it would be a good idea to get on the next plane said demon was gonna take down. The demon mentioned something about my dad. Dean doesn't think it's anything to worry about but…well, I'm not sure."

"You tried calling him?" Frankie asked, placing her hand on his arm. The comfort felt good, and it made the blonde-haired Winchester not his head with a soft smile.

"Voicemail," Adam sighed, "I'm gonna try my uncle later. But yeah, that was my suspension. How's school been?"

"Not as interesting as suspension," Aviva shrugged her shoulders, trying to get their conversation back to normal. She knew that Adam would appreciate that, "But Mrs. Fletcher broke down in front of the whole class. Skud or whatever his name is can be a right jerk at times."

* * *

Sam sat in the sun room, going through his notes. His essay wasn't going to write itself, but he couldn't keep his mind on it. Everything that Dean was doing recently was playing on his mind. Since getting back from the last 'gig,' as he liked to refer to them, he'd been into training more. It was like he was gearing up to something, and Sam couldn't help but feel like he was going to disappear like Dad. It wouldn't be the first time Dean just took off. Eight years ago was still firmly in Sam's memory.

"_But Dean, you were gonna help me with Sarah," Sam rushed into Dean's room as the boy packed up his stuff. He was leaving, and wouldn't say how long for. Dean had just told the family that he was going with Dad—wherever that was. Grams wasn't happy about the situation—and had been giving John death glares all night—but she wasn't going to argue. Dean Winchester was now 18. He'd graduated from high school three days ago, and Dad had even come home to celebrate. Now they were both taking off._

"_You'll be fine with Sarah," Dean winked to his little brother, "Just do as I told you and she'll say yes, bitch."_

"_Jerk." 14-year-old Sam Winchester frowned, as Dean zipped up the duffle bag and started walking out of the bedroom. He looked around and then looked at Sam with a small smile, "Look after my room while I'm gone, huh? I'm trusting you to make sure it sees enough girls climbing in and out of that window."_

_Sam knew that meant Dean wasn't planning on coming back any time soon, at least not for long. He was letting Sam have his own room, rather than share one with Adam._

_The 14-year-old frowned and then rushed over to his big brother, hugging him tight, "Hey, Sammy. No chick-flick moments, okay!" But Dean had still hugged his little brother back._

"Hey, Sammy?" Phoebe called out from the kitchen, "Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, shaking himself out of the memory. He'd hated the next couple of days after Dean leaving. They all knew that he was missing, and couldn't help but try to fill the gap with what the eldest Winchester brother would have said during conversations.

"Sam, the gas man has done something. I'm just gonna go down and see him, okay?"

Phoebe made her way back into the kitchen, and then towards the door of the basement. She wasn't the biggest fan of the room, but that was more because of the dark, tight space. As she placed her hand on the wall, she was pulled into a vision.

"_Grams?" A young Piper cried in the kitchen. She was looking up at a younger, pretty Grams. Her grandmother had an angry look on her face, as she stared down into the basement. But then she turned around to look at the young Piper. Her soft smile made Phoebe feel safer and loved._

"_Go back to bed, Piper. Go on." Her voice was soft and gentle._

Phoebe got the idea that Grams was actually trying to protect Piper from something. Had there actually been something in that basement? Was that the reason for the vision? Was her power warning her that something was down there? Something that Grams had really taken care of?

"Please, I need your help." The gas man called out, sounding like he was in pain. Phoebe had to ignore the premonition for now, and walked down the stairs into the dark basement. For some reason, there were no lights on. What the hell was this guy doing down here?

"Hello? Where are you?" Phoebe asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't see anyone. Turning around, she jumped back to see the gas man standing with an evil look in his eyes, "I thought you said you were…"

The man didn't speak, but someone said her name. Frowning, she turned to see a dark shadow floating out of crack in the floor. It looked just like the black smoke that she'd seen leave the co-pilot on the plane just three days ago. There had been a demon living under the house all this time?

Phoebe started backing away, but realized that the gas man was in her way. He grabbed her by the arms, as the dark shadow floated towards Phoebe and entered her nose and mouth.

The youngest Halliwell clicked her head to one side, her smile and eyes turning dark.

* * *

Sam heard the door open, and then a frustrated groan. Getting up, he walked to the doorway to the foyer to see Piper struggling with some grocery bags.

"Hey, you shoulda called out for me." Sam quickly rushed over, grabbing the bags so that Piper could close the door. As she did, she got an electric shock but neither of the witches were that concerned. Just static. Before she had a chance to shut the door, Kit the Cat—the one that just seemed to look after herself since the first day they'd found her—rushed out of the door with a meow.

"It's been over a month and I'm still not used to you being here," Piper sighed, rubbing her annoyed eyes, "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay," Sam shook his head with a laugh, "I still keep thinking I'm just staying here to deal with yet another supernatural problem. I sometimes think I'm going back home at the end of the day to see Jess."

Piper threw him a sympathetic smile, "I don't know how you're keeping it all together. I mean these powers, and then Jess and then whatever is going on between Dean, Adam and Phoebe. They're hiding something."

"I guess them hiding something makes me forget about everything else," Sam shrugged his shoulders, a sad smile not quite reaching his eyes, "But school work is helping, too."

Piper took one of the bags from Sam, as they walked into the kitchen, "Where's Phoebe?"

Sam told her about the gas man, just as he walked up from the basement. Neither witch realized he was there until Piper turned and got a fright, "Jeez! You scared me. Is everything okay with the house?"

"It will be." Sam frowned, as the man spoke. He was sure Phoebe had said something about heading down to the basement because something had happened to him. The man seemed off, too. There was a darkness in his eyes that he didn't remember seeing this morning.

Piper didn't notice, though. She was preoccupied, thinking about the dinner that she needed to cook. While Piper talked, the gas man pushed her to the floor.

"Hey!" Sam shouted and rushed to the gas man, but he grabbed Sam's arm. The grip was strong, much stronger than his build hinted towards. Sam couldn't help but feel like there was something supernatural about it. The gas man refused to let go of Sam's arm, as Piper shouted out for Phoebe from where she laid on the floor. Just as the gas man reached for a carving fork on the counter top, Phoebe appeared from the basement.

Neither witch saw her hold out her hand and make a baseball bat suddenly appear. Phoebe didn't even question it. She just swung, hitting the gas man over the back of the head.

The gas man dropped to the ground, releasing his grip on Sam. The middle Winchester could just looked at the man in shock, and then look at Phoebe.

"It's okay!" Phoebe rushed over to her elder sister, as Sam cautiously watched the man and then Phoebe.

"I thought he was going to kill us," Piper admitted, "I didn't even had a chance to freeze him before he pushed me out of the way."

"I couldn't get out of his grasp." Sam frowned, knowing that shouldn't have happened. He may not have been as strong as Dean, but he was stronger than the average guy. He should have been stronger than the gas man, "Where'd the bat come from, anyway? I don't have one down there."

"I dunno," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "It all happened so fast. It just sorta appeared."

"What do you mean appeared?" Piper asked, looking at her sister with concern and shock, "Like you found it or you thought about it and it appeared?"

"Door number two," Phoebe nodded her head, looking between her sister and her cousin, "Something happened to me down there. But right now, we gotta call 911."

* * *

Dean drove as fast as he could. Nothing else mattered right now. He'd just had a call from Sam to say they'd been attacked by the gas man, and all he could think about was his brother and two cousins. He knew there was something iffy about that gas man—his hunter senses were going off just looking at the man, which was strange since the guy seemed perfectly fine at first.

"Well then, Mr. Homeland Security." Andy smirked as Dean got out of his hastily parked Impala and rushed up the stairs.

"Look, I'm…"

"Save it," Andy held up his hands, "Prue explained your rap sheet. If anyone comes after you, there's not much that I can do but right now your secret is safe with me. I get it, ya know."

Dean smiled softly, with a nod of appreciation, "I'll try not to get your ass on the line."

"Oh, I'll throw you under the bus if I need to protect my ass." There was a humor behind Andy's words, but Dean wasn't going to test it. He knew that Andy had to look out for himself, as well as the Halliwell-Winchester secret.

"This doesn't add up, Trudeau," Darryl now joined them, "The background on the gas man is clear. No record—not even a parking ticket. He's a family man, a church volunteer. Hell, even a little league coach."

"When good coaches go bad." Dean shrugged his shoulders before rushing into the house to check on those who had been attacked. He didn't doubt his family was attacked, but what Darryl had said made him wonder if there was a little more to it. Maybe it wasn't so normal after all.

As he walked through the door, he grabbed the frame to work out where his family would be. The door gave him a shock, making him jump back with a frown, "Shame Leo's already had to leave." He said to himself, walking through the foyer to see Prue with his brother and her two sisters.

"I didn't see your car." Dean pointed towards the front door. Everyone sat in the living room, Piper with a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Sam was pacing the floor by the fire place, threatening to wear a hole in the carpet.

"I had to park down the street while the ambulance was outside," Prue explained, "Is it gone now."

Dean nodded his head, looking at everyone to explain what was going on. And he wanted the full witch version; not the watered down version that Andy had clearly given them.

"We're all fine, Dean." Sam looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Phoebe saved us with her new power." Piper looked at her younger sister, expectantly. Phoebe just glanced between everyone in the room, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't do it on cue." She frowned, almost defensively. Dean narrowed his eyes, looking at each other person in the room in turn. There was a new power? When had this happened? How had this happened? He'd heard their powers could advance, but not that they could get new powers.

"She thinks of something and 'poof' it appears." Piper explained.

Prue shook her head, looking at Dean. It was as if they were both on the same wavelength, "No, this doesn't make sense. Our powers are supposed to progress, not just grow at random. If it did grow, I would think it would be premonition-esque," she narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister, "I smell Book of Shadows. Did you do something?"

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions…" Sam stopped a fight before it even happened. He felt like something was off, too, but he needed to be the level-headed one right now. He still remembered Phoebe telling him and Piper that something had happened in that basement.

"No, it sounds like Prue is pissy that she doesn't get to play Wonder Woman this time," Phoebe cut her cousin off, making Dean and Piper raise their eyebrows, "I'm sorry that I'm the one who saved Piper and Sam. I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego."

With that, Phoebe left the room, pushing past Dean forcefully. He turned to watch her as she went into the kitchen, leaving the others to talk among themselves.

"Well, tonight's gonna be fun." Prue sighed, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Phoebe had made her way back to the basement. She knew exactly where her new power had come from.

"Thanks for my new power." She told the Woogyman. Some black smoke appeared from inside the crack in the floor.

"You must not fail me again," the Woogyman told her, "You must use your powers against your sisters and cousins. Except Dean. Bring him here to help us."

"Please, don't make me do this," Phoebe now called out, threatening to cry, "I don't wanna hurt them."

The Woogyman had full control though. Phoebe was too weak to be able to fight against it. She wasn't powerful enough to get help from her sisters to take out whatever this demon was.

The Woogyman was right. Phoebe couldn't fight it. Her eyes darkened as she called out for her eldest cousin to come and help her. He didn't hear her right away, so she walked to the top of the basement stairs to get his attention.

"What is it, Phoebs?" Dean asked, walking through the house to her. Phoebe made her way back down the stairs.

"I just need you to come and check this out if you don't mind."

Phoebe watched in the dark as Dean opened the basement door and looked down the stairs. The only light in the room came from the kitchen, and Phoebe could see the cautious look on the hunter's face. Trust Dean to be the hardest one to lure down here, but for some reason the Wooyman wanted him.

"Please, Dean," Phoebe called out, "I kinda need ya down here right now."

Dean sighed, "The lights gone or something?" He walked down the stairs, hearing a weak confirmation of "something" from Phoebe. Looking around the room, he threw his hands up in the air, "Alright, where are you?"

"Right here." Phoebe grinned, now jumping out in front of Dean. The eldest Winchester jumped back a little, getting a fright from the smaller person.

"Phoebs, what are you doing? You know Prue is pissed…" Suddenly, Phoebe grabbed her cousin's arms with an iron-clad grip. He couldn't move, making his green eyes widen with fear. This shouldn't happen. A 5-foot-3-inch female should not be able to hold him in place.

That was when he finally saw something. Black smoke released from a small crack in the floor. He recognized black smoke from anywhere. It was a demon, and that demon was about to take hold of him. Dean didn't stand a chance as the black smoke entered his body through his nose and mouth. Strangely enough, possession didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. He still felt in control. There was just this sense of feeling more freedom—like a weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He was ready to have some fun.

The evil glint in his green eyes matched the evil glint in Phoebe's brown ones.

"Let's go howl at that moon." Dean grinned, winking at his cousin.

* * *

Adam pulled out his phone as soon as he was outside the school gates. It was finally time to pluck up the courage and make that call. If anyone knew if his dad was dead, it would be this man.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of the aging hunter spoke. Clearly, Adam had interrupted something, whether it was important or not, "Hello?"

"Hey, Uncle Bobby." Adam finally spoke, clearing his throat first to get some courage. Bobby would know right away that it wasn't for small talk. He wanted to know something, but was nervous about asking. Nervous about what Bobby would say? Partly—he was nervous about getting confirmation that that demon had told him the truth on the plane.

"Adam, that you boy?"

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby." He said again, keeping his answers short and sweet. He could hear some rustling on the other end of the phone, and then a deep sigh.

"What's up, son?" Bobby asked, "You only call me _Uncle_ Bobby when you want something. Everything okay with you guys? You're not the first Winchester to call me this week."

"Dad called?" Adam asked with hope in his voice, as he walked down the street. He'd decided against the school bus. The walk would do him some good.

"No, Dean did," Bobby said, with a questioning sound to his voice, "He asked if your daddy had called, too. What's going on? He still not checked in with ya?"

"Dean…" Adam frowned, not expecting to hear that. Dean had knocked down the idea of calling Bobby each time Adam suggested it. His eldest brother had made it clear that the demon was lying, so there was no need to interrupt Bobby. It had made Adam feel like he was worrying about nothing, but it turned out that Dean had been worried about the demon after all. Now the extra training with Sam made more sense. Had he told Sam about his worries?

"Yeah. What's going on with you guys, son?" Bobby asked now, shaking Adam from his thoughts, "You know ya can talk to me if ya need. I'm always 'ere."

"It's, erm…" could Adam really talk about it now? "When did you last talk to Dad?"

"I told Dean. It's been a few months now. Your daddy likes to drop of the planet now and then," Bobby sighed, and Adam could sense the frustration in his voice—frustration because of Adam and Dean or because of John, Adam didn't really know, "Look, Dean hinted that something had gone down. What the hell is goin' on, boy?"

"Well, I…erm…there was a demon," Adam explained, rubbing his spare hand through his hair as he walked and then pushing his backpack further up his shoulder, "The demon said that…he said…Do demons ever tell the truth, Bobby?"

"Sometimes," Bobby admitted, making Adam's face drop, "Why you ask? What did this demon say? Was it about John?"

"I guess Dean hasn't told you everything," Adam sighed. Typical Dean Winchester, "He said…well, he said Dad was dead. And I…Dean…Dean says it's nuthin', that the demon was lying. But I'm not sure, Bobby. I jus'…I guess I jus' needed to hear that you'd heard from him lately."

Bobby's sigh was labored this time, almost as if he feared the worst, "I wish I could tell ya that, kiddo. I really do. Look, I'll keep tryin' him. If I hear from him, you and Dean will be the first ones to know. I've got a few hunters who I can trust to keep a better eye out for 'im."

"Thanks, Bobby." Adam smiled, hanging up the call to walk home with just his thoughts. His worries hadn't been settled, though. He was now certain that the demon had been telling the truth. His dad was dead. They only had each other now. Not that it surprised Adam. Ever since hearing that John was hunting the demon that had killed their mom, Adam had expected to hear that his dad was dead. It just made sense for demons to take both his parents.

Adam had gotten home to find police just leaving the house. He caught a glance of Andy, who threw him a look that told him to be careful. Walking into the house, he expected to see mess and destruction. Instead, he saw Prue, Piper and Sam sitting in the living room.

"I just can't believe that her powers have grown like that," Prue shook her head, "It just seems too at random."

"We always knew that our powers would progress as we got better handle on them," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Out of all of us, Phoebe has been the most open to testing the boundaries of her powers and learning to control them. She's taken to this witch stuff in a way that none of us have. It's no surprise that her powers have grown first."

"Phoebe's powers have grown?" Adam asked, placing his backpack on the floor by the stairs, looking over at his brother and cousins, "What she doing now? Projecting into her premonitions?"

"See, that would make sense." Prue indicated over to Adam, as he walked into the living room with raised eyebrows. Obviously, that wasn't what had happened.

"No, she's making things appear in the blink of an eye," Piper explained, "She saved Sam and me from the crazy gas man."

Adam quickly checked to make sure his brother and cousin were okay, before finding out more about the youngest cousin's new power, "So, a bit like blinking? Like what Matthew Tate did?"

"Yeah but with objects instead of herself, I guess." Piper shrugged her shoulders, not really sure how to explain it. Sam shook his head, though, saying it was more like conjuring.

"Anyway, I need to get ready for tonight," Prue sighed, standing up but still looking at her sister, "Are you alright getting the dinner finished?"

"I'll be fine, Prue," Piper nodded with a forced smile, "Adam can help." She looked at him expectantly, and he realized he had no choice but to nod and agree. Of course he'd help. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his Friday night.

"Sam, please make sure Dean is out of here before the guests arrive!" Prue said, rushing up the stairs, making everyone chuckle. Even though Dean had been more than up for getting out of the house, he had a habit of leaving things until the last minute. Especially since coming back from that plane incident. He'd spent far too much time in the basement. Not that Sam was complaining, but he really wanted to get to the bottom of the incident.

"Where is Dean, anyway?" Adam asked with a frown, wondering whether he should tell his eldest brother about the phone call with Bobby.

"He went to the basement to help Phoebe with something, last he said." Sam shrugged his shoulders, not missing the hint of worry on Piper's face thinking about that damned basement.

* * *

In the basement, Dean and Phoebe sat and waiting for their instructions. Both had been too weak to overpower the Woogyman that was now possessing them. They weren't really sure they wanted to overpower him. After all, the sense of freedom and the lack of weight on them was refreshing, especially for Dean.

Dean was also used to taking orders. It was just like having his dad back, telling him what to do.

"It's almost time," the Woogyman spoke to the two cousins, "Use your powers."

* * *

Piper pressed the button to turn on the blender, but was given an electric shock. Quickly jumping away, she placed her finger to her mouth to ease the light burn feeling on it. Adam glanced over at her from the stove, frowning at the sight. That had been the second appliance that had decided to attack like that in the last five minutes.

Sam rushed into the kitchen, closely followed by Prue, who was dressed in just a dressing gown.

"You okay?" Sam asked, sighing when he saw Piper nod.

"There is lava water spewing from the shower!" Prue complained, "Did one of you turn off the water heater again?"

The three cousins shook their heads, as Piper tried to turn the blender on again. Once more, it gave her a shock and she frustratingly threw her hands up in the air, "That earthquake must have messed up the wiring or something. Try cooking a feast when your own kitchen is attacking you."

Prue and Sam looked at Piper with raised eyebrows, as Adam chuckled, "That's the third time in five minutes."

"It's okay, we still have an hour before…" Just as Sam spoke, the doorbell rang. He frowned and looked at his watch and then at the microwave clock. Groaning, he realized that the clock was flashing—it wasn't six at all. It was seven, and the guests were outside.

"Okay," Sam sighed, "Prue, go finish getting dressed. I will take care of the guests and…"

"Someone gonna get that?" Dean asked, walking in from the basement, pointing towards the door to the dining room. Phoebe was close behind.

"I thought you were going?" Prue asked, throwing up her hands in a panic, "Sam, I told you…"

"I thought he was gone." Sam shook his head, looking over at his brother. Something was different. He seemed calmer, relaxed almost. There was a slight ease in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time.

Dean chuckled at his cousins and brothers, before walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Phoebe followed him, a confident smile on her face. That threw Prue off, too. The youngest Halliwell hadn't exactly looked forward to doing this, but had owed it to her sister. Now, it looked like she was looking forward to it.

"Welcome to Halliwell Manor." Phoebe grinned, opening the front door.

"More like Halliwell-Winchester Manor now, since we're the ones that own it." Dean grinned at the guests waiting outside.

"He's right," Phoebe smirked, "My name is Phoebe and this is Dean. We'll be your tour guides for this evening."

While Phoebe and Dean showed their guests into the living room, Prue had the chance to sneak up the stairs so she could get changed. Sam stood in the dining room, cautiously watching his brother and cousin. Something certainly didn't seem right.

"Hi, erm, I have this." A man with blonde hair walked over to Sam, holding out a bottle of wine. The middle Winchester looked down at it and then opened his mouth and closed it again, not really sure what to say.

"Erm, I think it's best with the chef," Sam finally spoke, pointing towards the kitchen, "She's in there."

"Thanks."

The guy walked into the kitchen, only to see Piper and Adam with flour everywhere. Piper was frustratingly complaining about everything going wrong, as Adam chuckled trying to make light of the subject.

"Oh, hi! Erm, a guy out there said to give this to the chef." The guy spoke, holding up the bottle of wine. Piper instantly looked at him, and they both finally recognized each other. The guy stepped back, as Piper made her way around the island.

"You!"

"Most people call me Josh," he now said, feeling a little like a fish out of water, "I, uh, wow. I work for Professor Whittlesey."

"You're the plus one." Adam now smirked, looking between Piper and Josh with a raised eyebrow.

"And I stole your wine," John nodded, looking directly at Piper. He now realized why this was so important to her, and wished that he'd had the chance to give her it earlier. But she'd disappeared without him ever noticing, "Truce?"

Adam just watched the short interaction. Piper was clearly annoyed, but trying not to let the annoyance of dinner and the kitchen attacking her show through. Josh seemed to get the idea that it was best for him to get out of the kitchen, though, and then—of course—in walked Phoebe looking for food for her guests.

"What's in there?" Phoebe pointed to a roasting tin, but Piper quickly rushed over to it. That was the duck for the main course.

"Right now, I think it's the appetizer," Adam suggested, trying to keep his cousin calm. He looked over to Phoebe, "Go mingle. We've got this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dean Winchester was doing his best to be charming and accommodating. Sam couldn't believe how natural it seemed to come to the hunter. This was the man who hated socializing, unless it meant that he'd get laid. He didn't do small talk, ever. But now, Sam was seeing a completely different side to his brother and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"The Manor's been beautifully restored," the professor from Berkley spoke to the eldest Winchester, seemingly flirting with him, "I'm sure you had your work cut out for you."

"It's a work of passion." Dean winked at the woman, making Sam shudder. She was old enough to be their mother, but Dean was looking past that.

Before Sam had to watch any more, Prue made her way down the stairs and into the living room, now ready for her guests.

"Prue, there you are!" Prue's boss sighed, just as Phoebe walked through the house with the duck medallion.

"Anyone hungry?" Phoebe asked, holding the tray with the lid over the top, "We have duck medallion," just as she lifted the lid, a real duck quacked at the guests, "Sans medallions."

Everyone laughed at the entertainment, except Sam. He frowned at the scene, especially at the look that Dean and Phoebe shared. There was something definitely going on here. He hadn't even noticed that Prue was trying to cover the incident up.

"Sam, will you help with this, please?" Prue glared at him, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded his head, pulling Phoebe back into the kitchen, where both Piper and Adam were now panicking. Phoebe put the tray of live duck down, as Sam rushed over to his brother who was currently trying to put out some flames on the stove. Once they got it all under control, Sam turned to Piper to find out what was going on.

The drain spurted out dirty brown liquid, making Piper almost cry, "Now we need to call the plumber! This is a total disaster. Will someone just kill me now?"

"Ask and you shall receive." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, with a dark voice. Sam frowned, feeling uneasy with the way that Phoebe had spoken. He didn't have much time to really say or do anything though, as they were interrupted by Josh.

"Sam will you please escort Mr. Congeniality out of here, please? And get Prue. Tell her it's an emergency." Sam just did as he was asked, keeping Piper's stress levels from jumping up any higher. With an awkward smile, Sam led Josh back into the foyer, where the professor, Prue, Dean and Claire were discussing the house's history.

"There's no other house in the city quite like yours because of the location," Professor Whittlesey said, "It's on the only spiritual nexus in the area. Really, it's just mythology, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance to the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power."

The lights flickering caught all their attentions, just as Sam and Josh reached the group, "I'm sorry about that. It looks like a power failure. Prue, would you mind coming with me for a minute? Piper and Adam need us in the kitchen."

Phoebe was just walking out of the kitchen, while Dean offered the guests a grand tour of the house. It would definitely keep the guests entertained, while Sam and Prue sorted out everything that was going on with the house—and his brother and cousin.

Sam wasn't expecting to see the events unfold when he walked into the kitchen again. Piper was now sitting on the floor, acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum, while Adam knocked over the flour, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"It's like this house is possessed!" Piper shrieked up at her sister and cousin. Sam frowned, hearing that. It would make sense—in fact, it would make sense why Dean wasn't completely acting himself.

"No, this is just Phoebe and her new powers."

"I'd like to agree with that, Prue, but I think Piper's onto something," Sam shook his head, "Dean's been acting strange, too. I mean, he's being the perfect host out there, and you know he didn't want anything to do with this tonight. He was all up for going out and getting drunk. Probably ending up with yet another nameless girl.

"So, what do we do?" Adam asked with a sigh, "We've tried cooking in here and we can't. Piper, any chance of Quake?"

"It's too late, now." Piper shook her head.

Prue sighed, and looked at the elder of the two cousins, "Mind being my wingman. I think we need to end this now." But before they could get out of the kitchen, Dean was walking in with Professor Wittlesey.

"I really don't need to see the basement." She said, but Dean wasn't taking no for an answer. He held the door open with a charming grin, allowing her to go first. Winking at Sam, Dean disappeared into the basement. The whole interaction made Sam feel uneasy, but he needed to back Prue up right now. They needed to get the guests out of the house, so they could work out what had happened.

"As a hostess, it's sometimes helpful to be present at the party." Claire glared at her employee, as Sam followed Prue into the foyer.

"I'm sorry, Claire, but I'm gonna have to cut this evening short." Prue sighed, and sam could tell that Claire was going to argue about this.

"We're suffering technical difficulties after the earthquake," Sam explained, "I will make sure there is a table waiting for you all at Quake on the house." Hopefully Piper wouldn't mind that he was going to do this. They had to do something, though.

Phoebe walked in from the living room with Josh, just as Dean and Professor Wittlesey walked back in from the kitchen. Sam watched her and Dean cautiously, as she said something about how the basement was the most intriguing part of the house.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking into the darker look in her eyes.

"Fine." The professor nodded her head, and then looked over at Dean. The eldest Winchester just winked his eye with his usual charming grin again. She was putty in his hands, by the looks of things.

"I am sorry you didn't get to spend more time in this house." Dean apologized, kissing the professor on the hand like a true gentleman. Prue and Sam just looked with wide eyes, as he played his part of host extremely well

"My time was well spent, Mr. Winchester."

"Please, call me Dean."

"I look forward to hearing your explanation of tonight's event," Claire warned Prue, "Need a ride?"

"I need…"

"You go, Prue," Sam didn't want his cousin's job on the line after events beyond her control, "We'll be okay here. I'll take care of it."

Prue glanced at Dean and Phoebe, before looking back at Sam. She was clearly uneasy leaving him in a house with the two of them, but it wasn't like he was alone and helpless. Piper and Adam were here to back him up too. Between them, they had the Power of Three if needed to take care of this obviously possessed house.

Once Prue had left with her guests, Sam turned his attention to his elder brother and the youngest Halliwell cousin. Adam and Piper were now standing in the dining room, watching them carefully.

"Now what?" Adam asked, glaring at everyone in the room.

"It's time for an interrogation," Sam simply stated, looking at Dean's cocky grin, "What are you two doing? What's going on? Dean, I didn't think you wanted anything to do with tonight."

"I changed my mind," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "He asked me to stay, so I did."

"He?" Sam frowned, "Who's he? Who asked you to do what?"

Dean smirked, tilting his head to one side. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed Sam and threw him out on the porch.

"That."

Adam and Piper rushed towards Phoebe and Dean as they just chuckled. Sam had fallen backwards onto his backside, but quickly got back to his feet.

"That's it, Dean," Sam shook his head, walking back to the door, "What the hell has…"

Just as Sam reached the door, he was hit with an electric, shock, throwing him backwards across the lawn. Adam called out for his brother, rushing out of the house to make sure he was okay.

"What the hell!" Piper shouted, pushing past her cousin and sister to get out of the house to check on Sam, too. Sam sat up, grabbing his arm that still tingled from the electric shock. But that wasn't that part that had caused the hurt. It was the look in his elder brother's eyes. The one that told Sam that Dean no longer cared.

"You don't live here anymore," Phoebe told them, before letting her voice go dark and demonic, "He does."

Dean winked before waving his hand. The door closed telekinetically, leaving Sam, Adam and Piper all looking at each other with matching shock, scared looks.

* * *

Piper, Sam and Adam sat for a good hour, trying to work out how to get back into the house. They'd tried using their powers, and had tried getting through partially open windows. Nothing was working. The house had completely shut them out. Something in the house had completely shut them out.

"I don't get this," Piper finally threw her arms up in defeat, "Why has it kicked us out but let Dean and Phoebe stay? Surely it should be all of us or none of us."

"Unless the house needs Dean and Phoebe for something," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "If only we could get up to the Book of Shadows to find out why."

"Are we definitely sure it's the house?" Adam now asked, sitting on the steps up to the house, "They mentioned a 'he'. Someone or something is in that house controlling them."

Piper and Sam sighed, trying to work out what was going on. They'd been there for so long now that Prue was getting home from Quake.

"You guys didn't have to wait up for me," Prue sighed, seeing them all sitting on the steps to the porch, "Everything worked out okay in the end. I just continued with the earthquake causing problems excuse."

"Yeah, well, we have a major problem." Piper sighed, as Prue walked past them to get into the house. Just before any of them could stop her, Prue placed her hand on the door handle and was flown backwards through the air. She hit the grass hard, yelping in pain. Piper quickly stood up and rushed to her sister.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's what Piper was trying to tell you about," Adam sighed, "The house isn't letting us in. Dean and Phoebe are in there, and they're not themselves."

Prue glanced over to the window to the living room. Dean and Phoebe were standing on the other side, watching the two Halliwell sisters and two Winchester brothers helplessly sit outside the house. Now what were they going to do?

* * *

By the time morning came, the four witches were still searching for a way to get into the house. Well, Prue and Sam were. The other two had almost given up. Adam had decided to make a call to Bobby to see if he knew anything about possessed houses locking their owners out. He decided against telling Bobby everything that had happened, though. While the hunter hadn't heard of anything, he'd promise to start searching for information for them.

"There has to be something that will get us in!" Prue sighed. They'd tried their powers again—even trying their powers together. Sam had even rattled off a few spell ideas, but they still found the house was refusing to let them enter. Finally, Piper walked over to a brick in the garden, picked it up and threw it at the window. As the brick hit the window, the house protected itself with an electrical blast. The window didn't break, but the brick disintegrated.

"Feel better?" Sam asked his cousin, with a small smirk.

"It did actually." Piper nodded her head.

"You know, yesterday I got a shock when I walked in through the front door." Prue pointed out, getting an agreement from Sam and Piper. It had all started then, but they really needed to know why. They were constantly coming back to the same point—Dean and Phoebe were allowed in the house for some reason.

"Maybe we're focusing on the wrong thing," Prue suddenly thought out loud, "Maybe it's not Phoebe and Dean. Maybe it's the location. Whatever has the two of them, has the house, too."

"But we can't get in to check the Book of Shadows," Adam argued, "We're back at square one."

"No, we're not," Prue looked at her youngest cousin with a large grin, "We know someone who knows the house better than we do. Sam, please tell me you have your car keys. I got a lift to Quake last night."

Luckily, Sam did have his car keys in his pocket. Prue's grin couldn't have gotten any wider than it was at that moment in time, "C'mon, we're off to Berkeley."

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, Phoebe was on the phone to the pizza shop close by. While the store may be closed, she was placing an order for when it did open. All the house wanted was for more people to come into the house so they could be possessed. It was time to really take over now that the good, unpossessed witches had been locked out.

* * *

By the time Sam had reached the university, the police were already there. Professor Whittlesey was being taken away in a police car, making the two Winchesters and two Halliwells look on in surprise. Josh walked over to the group, as soon as he saw Piper.

"What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know," Josh shook his head, rubbing his neck. Sam clenched his jaw when he saw red marks around Josh's neck, "Professor Whittlesey had just begun her seminar when she turned and suddenly started choking me. If one of her students hadn't pulled her off…"

Piper was genuinely concerned for the man, now seeing the red marks, too. Josh was trying to forget about it, but he needed to know why—what had just made her suddenly snap?

"Josh, do you know anything about this spiritual nexus that the professor was talking about last night?" Prue now asked, happy that the man was okay. She just really needed to get to the bottom of this to save her cousin and sister.

"Wow, she brought that up?" Josh asked with a chuckle, "I'm surprised. She doesn't go for the metaphysical crap. But, yeah, I know some. It's a point of incredible energy."

"Equidistant from the five spiritual elements, right?" Sam asked, clarifying everything the professor had said the night before. Josh nodded his head, but couldn't stay.

"I'm really sorry, but I gotta follow her."

Josh rushed off, leaving the four witches to snoop around to get more information. They went straight to the office where professor Whittlesey had all her research on the nexus.

"So, get this," Sam started, looking through the books, "A spiritual nexus can be swayed either way."

"Either way?" Piper asked with a frown.

"Yeah, either to be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil," Sam showed Piper the book that he was reading, and then looked up at Prue. She had already pulled out a large map of San Francisco and was looking at the location of their home.

"So, this nexus sits equidistant from the five basal elements," Prue nodded, taking everything in that Sam had mentioned, "That's earth, fire, water, wood and metal."

Piper grabbed a pen, marking the Manor's location on the map. She then followed with markers every time someone pointed out one of the elements. San Francisco Bay had to be the water element, then there was the natural hot springs that worked out as fire. Soon, they had all but one element.

"What about wood? There aren't exactly any forests in the area." Adam shook his head, but Prue pointed at a location.

"Kenwood Park," she explained, "Mom used to take us there. It was named after the type of tree that grew there when it was a forest. Considering the age of the house and the fact that trees never really disappear…"

Piper marked the point anywhere, but couldn't see anything that helped them. That was when Sam gasped, "Can I borrow the pen, Piper?" He took the pen and started joining up the dots. It made up a pentagram, making the four witches look at each other.

"It's not just a spiritual nexus," Prue sighed, recognizing the symbol right away, "It's a wiccan one. It's a battleground for good and evil."

"This is why that house has been in our family's hands for generations," Adam shook his head in disbelief. Folding his arms, he looked up at his brother and cousins, "We need the Book of Shadows to reclaim our spot. If evil gets it…"

"It will spread," Sam nodded, "And it's taking Dean and Phoebe with it. After all, they're the ones with the dark sides in our families."

* * *

Andy and Darryl stepped out of their car, both with matching, unsurprised expressions. It was starting to feel like they both lived there, especially after the last couple of days. Why was it the Halliwell Manor was constantly the spot for trouble?

"Which one do you want?" Andy asked, point towards the set of neibghbors fighting down the street. They'd actually come to talk to Piper and Sam, but they would need to break up that disturbance before it got any worse. As expected, Darryl took the neighbors, leaving Andy to walk up the steps to the Halliwell Manor.

"Well, hello there, Inspector." Phoebe smiled seductively, as she answered the door. Andy didn't notice anything strange at first, until he watched as Phoebe moved to let him into the house. There was something off about the way she was looking at him; something darker in her eyes.

"I think there might be a gas leak and I'm home all alone," Phoebe purred, "Do you think you could look it over?"

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be able to do, but Prue would kill him if he left her little sister to suffer a gas leak. The least he could do was check it out to see if another gas man needed to be called.

Phoebe escorted Andy through the house, making him miss the front door closing on its own, "It's down in the basement."

Andy made his way down the stairs of the basement, looking around the place. There was certainly a smell, but it didn't remind him of gas. Frowning, he continued to look around. When he couldn't find anything that stood out to him as dangerous, he turned around, jumping back with a fright. Dean Winchester stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, sorry, Dean," Andy smiled nervously, "I wasn't expecting you here. Phoebe said she was alone."

"Did she now?" Dean asked with an evil grin, "That sounds like the story she's been telling."

* * *

"So, he came out of his house, walked over here and started throwing things?" Darryl questioned, trying to get to the reason for the altercation on the street. He didn't miss the fact that Sam had pulled into his driveway, with him, Adam, Piper and Prue all getting out of the car.

"Not his house," the neighbor shook his head, "He was visiting Dean Winchester. Man, that guy is bad news."

Darryl found it interesting that yet another altercation had started that was linked to the Manor. Something was going on, and it looked like it was Dean's name coming up again.

"Hey, Morris," Sam smiled weakly, as the detective made his way over to the house,"Neighborhood watch?"

"You know, I find it really interesting that your house is the center of everything again," Darryl looked directly at Sam, narrowing his eyes, "More like that your brother is at the center of it all again. We had a woman brought into the station. Turns out that she was visiting your house last night and spent a lot of time with Dean. Every since he came home…"

"Are you accusing my brother of something?" Sam asked, his lawyer side coming out of him. Darryl didn't have time to argue with the middle Winchester, though. Suddenly, one of the neighbors pushed the other one. The African-American inspector excused himself, before turning back to the commotion.

"Andy is inside," Darryl said before he left, "He'd like to ask you a few questions."

The four cousins looked at each other and then the house.

"So, if Andy can get in and Paul was in the house," Adam started, pointing towards the Manor, "That must mean there's a way for us to get in there."

"Let's hope so," Prue nodded her head, pulling her youngest cousin around the back of Sam's car. Sam and Piper followed suit, just as the front door opened. Andy was about to step out of the house, as Prue got an idea, "Freeze them."

With a flick of her wrists, Piper froze the scene in front of them and quickly rushed over to the front door. What shocked them the most was that Andy wasn't the only one frozen on the spot. As the four cousins rushed into the house—while the house's guard was down—they realized that Phoebe was also frozen as she held open the door.

"Oh my," Piper put her hands to her mouth, staring at her frozen sister, "She's frozen."

"Erm, so is Dean." Sam pointed towards his elder brother, who was just a few meters away from Phoebe. That told them one thing—they were no longer good witches. Piper's freezing power didn't work on good witches.

"We need to get them back." Adam said, pulling Sam up the stairs. Prue and Piper quickly followed, getting out of sight before everyone unfroze.

"Come back any time." Phoebe called out to Andy, an evil hint in her voice.

Prue flipped the large pages of their leather-bound Book of Shadows. The problem was they had no idea what they were looking for. This was bigger than their respective siblings and it was bigger than just the spiritual nexus. Something had happened, and they needed to go back to the start.

That meant looking at the gas man attacking Piper and Sam, but Prue shook her head, "We need to go back further than that."

"There was the earthquake," Adam pointed out, "That was why you called the gas man in the first place. Dean said he smelt something down there. The gas man was down there just before he attacked, right?"

"Yeah, and Dean took the professor down there before she freaked out," Sam nodded his head, "But Dean and I were down there before that. Why wasn't I affected? Was Dean affected then? I didn't see anything happen."

"Maybe the gas man dislodged something," Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I knew there was something wrong with that basement!"

"Piper, that was just a story." Prue shook her head, but Piper couldn't believe that. With everything that they'd seen, what was to say that this childhood monster wasn't a real thing? Maybe there was a Woogyman in the basement.

"I know I saw something down there, and I remember Grams…" Piper argued, "She told that story. The one of how to destroy the monster."

"How old were you, Piper?" Sam now asked.

"I was five, but that's not the point." Piper argued with her cousin.

Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone, while Prue and Piper argued over the story of the Woogyman in the basement. Prue just couldn't believe that there had been something down there all this time.

"Hey, get this," Sam held up his cell phone, getting his cousins' attentions, "There was an earthquake back in '94. It was only small, but maybe it was enough to dislodge something. Maybe it's the earthquakes that release it."

"So, what? If this is Grams' story, it might not be in the Book of Shadows?" Adam asked, shaking his head as he tried to understand the situation, "The way to destroy the Woogyman—because I think we can agree here that it's probably real—is in Grams' story. Now, I don't remember it much. I wasn't even thought of when it happened. But do one of you guys?"

"Adam's right," Prue nodded, "That story was a spell. Grams fought the Woogyman. I'm sorry I ever made fun of you about it, Piper."

"Apologies later," Piper brushed her sister off, "Right now, we need to destroy this demon."

"Do you remember it, Piper?" Sam asked, hope in his brown eyes.

"Erm,I…I think so," Piper nodded her head, "I…I never really wanted to go back in the basement."

The group of witches walked to the attic door and opened it. Phoebe and Dean were already on the other side, matching evil grins. Sam was just about to close the door on the two, but Dean used the force of his kick to burst it open. He then waved his hand, so Sam and Adam both flew out of the room. Phoebe stepped into the attic, closing the door behind her. Each evil witch was now with their respective siblings.

"Any fantasies about how you two want to die?" Phoebe asked, holding her hand out. A long sword appeared, making her smile.

"Phoebe, listen to me," Prue held her hands up in defense, "This isn't you."

"Phoebe, we'd already be dead if this thing had completely beaten you," Piper held the temptation to freeze her sister for now. There was hope that they'd be able to get through to her. Let them out so they could get to the basement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Dean waved his arm causing Adam to fly backwards down the hallway. He landed on the floor with an 'umph' before rolling backwards. Sam attacked his brother, engaging him in hand to hand combat, but Dean was quicker and stronger. Sam knew that, but he just had to keep fighting. He had to hope that he could stop his brother from giving into the evil.

Sam punched his brother in the face, and the animalistic roar that came out of his brother's mouth worried him more than anything else. The middle Winchester had never heard of anything like it.

"Dean, you're stronger than him," Adam clambered to his feet, "You'd have killed Sam by now if you'd given in to the evil completely."

* * *

Prue had no choice while in the attic. She squinted her eyes, forcing Phoebe to fly through the air just as she swung her long sword. Prue and Piper rushed out of the attic and down the stairs. Using her powers again, she forced Dean to fly backwards into one of the bedrooms, smashing the door.

"Quick! Now!" Prue pushed her cousins down the hallway, as they got away from their evil siblings.

Just as they got down the stairs, Piper rushed towards the front door, "Piper, where are you going?"

"We're not just fighting Phoebe and Dean. We're fighting this house. Everything." Piper argued, rushing to get out of their childhood home.

"No, Piper!" Sam cried out, just as the middle Halliwell grabbed the door handle. Piper felt the shock flow through her system, and then suddenly she felt weightless. That was until she hit the floor hard, pain shooting up her arm.

"Piper!" Adam rushed to help his cousin get up off the floor, as she panicked about being stuck in a house with two maniac evil witches.

"My sister and cousin are trying to kill us!" Piper finally made the situation very clear and very scary.

* * *

Dean groaned, as he sat up from where he'd landed on the floor in Prue's bedroom. Growling, he stood up and walked out into the hall. Phoebe was walking out of the attic, her sword in hand.

"Where are they?" Dean asked.

"Downstairs," Phoebe replied, walking past her cousin to get to her sisters, "They can't leave. He won't let them."

"Let's finish this game." Dean cricked his neck, getting ready for a showdown.

* * *

The cousins reached the kitchen, hearing the sound of Phoebe and Dean walking down the stairs. They didn't want to fight them, while trying to control whatever was in the house.

"We need to do this in the basement." Sam pulled Piper towards the door, but she fought back. She couldn't do it. Not with everything she now knew. That Woogyman wasn't a story—wasn't a figment of her imagination. It wasn't a scary tale to tell the kids. It was very real and very evil. Grams had told the story to protect them. Made sure they had everything they needed to make sure they could banish the Woogyman in the future.

"Why can't I do it up here?"

"Where did Grams do it?"

Piper frowned, thinking back to that time when she saw Grams saying the rhyme—the spell. Grams had gone into the basement. The memory was still so clear. She'd told Piper to stay upstairs, and had gone down to the basement to handle the creature that threatened them all. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't face this fear.

"Look, I'm gonna be right here with you, okay?" Sam promised his cousin, as they heard Dean shouting for them. Piper didn't know what was worse right now—facing the Woogyman or facing her evil cousin and sister. Everything freaked her out.

"You're the only one who can do this, Piper," Prue grabbed her sister's shoulders, locking blue eyes with brown, "You need to do this. Save Phoebe and Dean. Get rid of this thing down there."

Finally, Piper nodded her head, taking Sam's hand for support and comfort. He led her down the stairs to the basement, looking around for anything that could attack them. Suddenly, a black fog rose from a small crack in the floor. Piper jumped, trying to get back up the stairs. Prue and Adam weren't going to let her run away though, and Sam had a good grip on her hand.

"You can do this, Piper." Adam had full trust in the middle Halliwell witch.

"You'll never defeat me," the black smoke spoke to the witches, "Dean and Phoebe are mine now. They will always be mine."

Dean kicked the basement door open, making it smash against the wall. Piper freaked out, but Sam continued to hold her in place. Prue squinted her eyes, forcing Dean and Phoebe back into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Piper." Sam encouraged her.

"Wait, it won't work. Grams' rhyme was focused on the Halliwell line. Dean isn't..."

"He technically is," Prue quickly spoke, not really the time for an argument, "Mary is Grams' daughter, so she would have been a Halliwell if she didn't take John's last name."

"Or Granddad's." Adam added, knowing that Mary had been Campbell before Winchester.

Finally, Piper nodded her head, "I…I am light…" she stuttered, remembering the story clearly, "I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark, where shadows dwell. You cannot have these Halliwells…"

"That's it, Piper." Sam grinned, seeing the smoke start to retreat back into the crack.

"Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night."

The smoke went fully back into the crack. The cousins looked at each other and then up the stairs.

"Dean and Phoebe." Adam rushed up the stairs, and instantly found his brother and cousin passed out on the floor.

"Did it work?" Prue asked, getting up the stairs to see the same scene.

"Let's hope."

* * *

The Book of Shadows sat on the dining table, with all six witches crowding around it. Prue had just gotten off the phone from Andy, to find out that he'd pulled a gun on one of the neighbors. Luckily, he was only facing a two-week suspension, but it was all because of them yet again. Prue couldn't help but feel like it was putting more of a strain on their relationship.

"Speaking of strained relationships," Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders, standing behind him, "You're not gonna be making friends with Morris anytime soon. The guy is really suspicious of you. Just wait until your credit card fraud and grave desecration arrests in other states catch up with you."

Dean groaned, placing his head on the dining table, "You know I can explain them."

"To Morris?" Sam asked with a chuckle, "Even the best defense lawyer in town would be pushed to explain them without getting you committed to a psych institution for the rest of your life."

"It's a shame people don't forget what happened," Adam sighed, "I mean, your boss is gonna hate you for what happened the other night."

"No, I think she sorta understands," Prue nods, "I played the earthquake card, but it's not like the woman has a good side, anyway."

"I'm starting to wonder whether I had one," Phoebe sighed, "I mean I must have been more susceptible to it compared to the rest of you. It chose me first."

"It infected me, too, Phoebs." Dean pointed out, "Although, I get why it did it to me. I do have a dark side. I mean, Dad dropped me because of my dark side."

"I think Phoebe just had more of a connection to this thing," Piper suggested, "You were born in the Manor, Phoebs. Right on top of the nexus."

"So was Dean. And for the record, neither of you are really that dark. You do both have a connection to the nexus." A voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone looked up, all instantly recognizing the sound.

"Dad?" Dean stood up, looking at the rugged man at the doorway. John Winchester looked more aged than he had ever done before. His clothes were dirty, and his messy dark hair greasy. But it didn't bother Dean. He instantly rushed over to the man, gripping him tight in a hug. John returned the hug, patting his eldest son's back.

"Dad!" Adam grinned, now rushing over and joining in with the hug. Dean stepped back to let his youngest brother hug their father, "We thought…we thought you were dead. The demon…he said…"

"I heard," John nodded, "Spoke to a hunter who spoke to Bobby. I'da come sooner if I knew…"

Now it was Sam's turn. The middle Winchester brother just looked at his dad in shock, as Adam stepped to one side. He finally wrapped his arms around his dad, hugging him tight. They hadn't seen each other in almost two years now, and it was great to have the man back; to see that he was safe.

"I am so sorry about Jess, Sammy." John said, making the taller man step back. Sam's features showed the questionable frown.

"You knew?"

"I…yeah," John nodded, "And I'm sorry. But we'll get that son of a bitch, okay? That's why I'm back. But before we do that, you guys need to put that spell down in your Book of Shadows."

John crossed the room to the dining table, where the Halliwell sisters were now standing, just watching the scene. He looked at the Book of Shadows with a sad smile, "By the sounds of it, that Shadow can't be vanquished, and you need to make sure no-one else has to deal with it like you just did. Write the spell in the Book of Shadows."

"It's the first time we've added anything." Piper explained, shaking her head. Were they even at the point where they could contribute something.

"Well, every witch before us has added to the Book of Shadows," Prue pointed out, "Now it's our turn."

"So, who does it?" Adam asked, making Phoebe smile. She picked up the pen and handed it to Piper. She was, after all, the one who remembered the spell in the first place.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think about the way I adapted this. As someone has mentioned, Phoebe had already been in the basement and that was done on purpose. Piper was the one afraid, not Phoebe :) And, John is alive! Who thought I'd killed him off? Go on, you can admit it. I have a bad habit of killing characters off...  
**

**The next episode is another Charmed one that's adapted. It's Out of Sight, and will definitely include some Dean/John moments. They were desperately needed.**


	16. Episode 16: Out of Sight, Not Out of Min

**Hi. Thanks for the feedback that you sent through on the last episode. That was one of my favorite ones to write.**

**I'm in with episode 16, and it's an adaptation of Out of Sight. It's one that I had some fun trying to make work considering all the changes that I've made throughout the season to fit in the Winchesters, hunting and having Andy accept Prue. So, here it is...**

Episode 16: Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind

John stood at the door of the Halliwell Manor. Part of him had always hated the name Penny had given it. She wasn't the only person living there. There were three boys with his surname living there. But then, Penny hated the fact that Mary had decided to take the surname Winchester. She'd even decided to take the surname Campbell, after she turned her back on witchcraft.

That had led to hunting and a lot of other problems. John kept pushing those memories behind him, though. He didn't want to think about the bad. Ever since Mary's death almost 20 years ago, he'd wanted to focus on the positives. Remember the good things about her—like the three boys she'd given him.

Three boys he'd turned his back on. No, it wasn't turning his back on them. He kept telling himself that this was for the best. He was trying to protect them.

Standing at the door, John wondered whether he should knock on the door or just walk in. When Penny lived there, he was able to just walk in and call out. He even had a key. But he hadn't been back since Penny had died. He hadn't spoken to his boys for a long time, even Dean. It was that night that Dean had done the one thing he couldn't—the look in Dean's eyes had scared John, along with the lack of care or hesitation. John knew that the little boy needed to be killed, but the idea of doing it played on his mind. The brown eyes of that boy looking back had reminded him of his two younger sons.

Shaking his head, John decided to forget about it. Dean was now home. It wasn't just the incident with the boy. Dean was needed back home. Penny had called to say that her death would mean their powers would be unbound. But Dean needed to be home for it to happen. John had held off sending his eldest son back home—not wanting their powers to unbind. He didn't want hunters after them. But he knew they had to. They'd only end up with demons after them and no way of protecting themselves.

Not that having their powers would make it easier. They'd need to learn how to control them and then all about spells and potions. Then they'd have to protect themselves against the hunters—unless John and Bobby could spread the word to keep the hunters away from San Francisco. That was an option the two had taken, especially once Bobby had called to say John's sons and nieces were now the powerful witches they were supposed to be.

John had said he was staying away. He'd told himself that being around his sons would lead them to more danger. He'd spent the last week on the tail of that damned demon that had taken his wife away from him; that had broken up his family. When he traced him back to San Francisco the first time, he'd gotten there too late to save his son. Luckily, Dean had Sam as backup when the Yellow-Eyed Demon was after Jess. He still hated himself for not being able to get to the thing before it went after Jess the second time.

Yes, he'd kept tabs on his three boys. He wanted to know that they were happy and healthy. He needed to know what they were doing—whether it was working, school or just improving their control over their powers. But he wouldn't let his boys see him. That was until he heard some demon had run his mouth off—taunted Dean and Adam that he was dead. John knew that a phone call wouldn't be enough to satisfy anyone.

With a deep sigh, John decided to walk straight into the house. He pushed the door open, surprised to see the six witches sitting around the dining room table, the large leather-bound Book of Shadows on the dining table. Something had happened.

"I'm starting to wonder whether I had one," Phoebe sighed, making John frown, "I mean I must have been more susceptible to it compared to the rest of you. It chose me first."

John tried to read between the lines. He was sure she meant that something had possessed her, but couldn't quite figure out what. He hadn't come to San Francisco blind though, and knew about the earthquake and some trouble that had happened the day before with the gas man attacking Piper and Sam. That had hit the online world quite quickly.

"It infected me, too, Phoebs." Dean pointed out, "Although, I get why it did it to me. I do have a dark side. I mean, Dad dropped me because of my dark side."

Guilt ran through John as he heard the hurt in Dean's voice. His son's facial expressions wouldn't give anything away, but John had spent the last eight years on the road with him. He'd picked up on the cues when there was something wrong emotionally.

"I think Phoebe just had more of a connection to this thing," Piper suggested, "You were born in the Manor, Phoebs. Right on top of the nexus."

_Ah, so that's what it was. Thought so_. John decided now was the time to speak up.

"So was Dean. And for the record, neither of you are really that dark. You do both have a connection to the nexus." Everyone looked up at John with shocked expressions. He just smiled softly, as Dean rushed to him first, hugging him tight.

Once he'd finished with the greetings, he asked for a drink. It was time to sit down and do some explaining. His boys and his nieces all deserved to hear the truth—as much as he could tell them anyway. He'd heard that Victor Bennett had been back in town shortly after they'd unbound their powers, but he couldn't be sure how much Victor actually knew. The man wasn't a hunter. That man would get his kids killed if Penny Halliwell hadn't kicked him out when she did. The woman had her uses at times.

"So, Dean was born in the Manor, too?" Phoebe asked, looking up from her place at the dining table. Piper had quickly got to work to make her uncle feel welcome, as Dean had grabbed drinks for everyone. As expected, Dean had pulled out the whiskey, pouring some for himself and his dad. After the day she'd had, Phoebe had joined in with the whiskey, wincing at the first mouthful as it burned.

"Yeah, Mary was visiting your Mom at the time. They tried to stay in touch as much as possible, especially once she found out she was pregnant, despite what your Grams could be like," John nodded with a small smile, looking over at his eldest son, "You just had to come out a month early. You've never been a patient man."

"I take after you, sir." Dean chuckled. He'd always believed he'd been born in Lawrence. It wasn't really something his dad had ever talked about, and if he knew about that nexus, Dean wasn't really that surprised.

"So, they're both connected to this thing under the house." Sam clarified.

"Yes, but it doesn't make either of you evil," John pointed out, "Your Grams said that you could be more easily swayed, but that you weren't necessarily going to be evil. It was up to all of us to bring you up right so you'd choose good over evil."

Dean slowly took a mouthful of whiskey, before looking at his dad, "That's why you got so scared in Detroit, right?"

"Dean, I…I shouldn't have just left you alone after that," John apologized without actually saying the words. There was guilt in his green eyes, and confusion on everyone else's faces. Piper and Prue walked in with cups of coffee, frowning as they realized they had interrupted something, "I shoulda…I just…"

"I get it," Dean nodded, "Bobby said it scared him, too. I guess I kinda scared myself. But I kept hunting, ya know. I don't know if Bobby told you but I didn't come straight back home."

"He did," John nodded, "And that you stayed with him for a bit. He said you were messed up after a hunt in New Orleans."

"Yeah, there…" Dean sighed, "That really made me question everything. I'm still questioning everything, especially after what you've just told me. I…erm…You know what, never mind. You always said not to bring it home with me like that."

"What happened, Dean?" Adam now asked.

"Is this that secret you had?" Phoebe asked, "The one that Bloody Mary came after you for."

"Bloody Mary?" John looked at his youngest niece and then back at Dean, "What's going on? What happened, Dean?"

"There were two girls. Twins. Witches, actually," Dean spoke after taking a large mouthful of his whiskey. He was clearly agitated talking about the past. He then went through the story of how he'd chosen to kill the two girls, rather than find out if anyone could help them control their powers. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Nobody expecting to hear the story that he'd had to tell them, "So, I guess I'm darker than anyone of you expected."

"You did what you thought you had to do, son," John frowned, "I shoulda been there. If I was…If you knew about your mom and your grams…I'm…I'm sorry, Dean."

Prue handed a mug of coffee to Adam, as she sat down next to her uncle. Piper followed suit, handing her second mug of coffee to Sam, "If you don't mind me asking, Uncle John, but why are you back? Was it just to let us know you weren't dead? Because you coulda called for that."

"No, but I am surprised at you Dean," John now frowned, "You thought I was dead and you still let me walk into the house?"

Dean laughed, standing up and opening the front door. He showed the bottom of the welcome mat with a proud smirk.

"How long has that been there?" Piper asked, freaking out that such a symbol was on her welcome mat, "And what the hell is it?"

"That is a devil's trap," John smiled, nodding at his eldest son with pride. Dean put the mat back on the patio, and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him, "It traps demons. Makes their powers useless. Okay, Dean, but I could be a shifter."

"You could," Dean nodded, "When I hugged you the second time, I had this in my hand." Dean now held up a silver coin, making John chuckle.

"I thought I felt something," he said, "I'll let you off. Glad to know your skills aren't getting rusty without me."

"Actually, he's been helping us, Uncle John," Phoebe grinned, "Teaching us all he knows. It kinda came in handy when we faced our first couple of warlocks and spirits."

"So, why are you back, Dad?" Sam now asked, "Like Prue said, you coulda called."

"You wouldn't have forgiven me if I'd just called ya," John laughed. Calling would have been a lot easier. It would have been better for all of them, just to let his sons know that he was still alive. No, it wouldn't have been easier. Sure, for him it would, but his sons needed to see him. Dean needed to see that his dad didn't hate him.

It was just going to be difficult to tell them what he was really doing here. All about the creatures he'd tracked and the truth about the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"I've tracked _the _demon here again," John admitted, looking at the six witches in turn. He ended on Sam, "I'd tracked him here when he came after Jess. I'd thought you'd have her protected like you had the first time. It was stupid of me to assume. I shoulda been here to stop him, then. But I didn't have a way to kill him."

"You knew? You knew he was here?" Sam shouted at his dad, shaking his head, "I can't believe this. You knew and you didn't come here."

"I should have." John nodded.

"Yeah, you shoulda," Sam nodded his head, "I needed you when Jess died. I finally understand what you'd felt when Mom died, and I needed you. I don't believe this."

Sam stood up and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Dean bit his bottom lip, watching his younger brother leave the room, "Just give him time, Dad."

"No, he's right," John nodded, "I should have been here for you guys. I shouldn't have left you to fend for yourself, Dean. And I shoulda brought you back here myself. I shoulda been here when y'all got your powers. I maybe coulda helped."

"We figured it out, Dad." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, Uncle John," Phoebe grinned, "We've saved innocents, vanquished demons and we're controlling our powers. We're doing okay."

John smiled politely at his youngest niece, grateful for her attempt at making him feel better.

"So, you said you tracked the demon here," Prue broke up the moment, sensing that they needed to move on with this, "What can we do to help?"

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat in the park, drinking their coffees. It had been two weeks since John Winchester had returned, and he'd actually stuck around. The man had got a motel room, making it clear that the space in the Manor was already cramped, but he was sticking around for a while. He had to, at least while _the _demon was around.

It was clear that the demon was after something in town, and Prue couldn't help but feel protective of Andy. So far, the demon had killed Mary and Jessica. He'd gone after Adam when he was a baby, and recently had almost killed Dean. This demon was after the Winchester family, and she wanted to know why. Call her overly-protective, but she loved her cousins and didn't want anything else bad happen. She also didn't want anything bad to happen to those she loved and cared for, and Andy was unprotected compared to the others.

The three sisters tended to get out of the house when John was there with his boys. He was going through weapons with Sam and Adam—things that Dean hadn't gotten around to teaching them yet. It wasn't something any of them really wanted to be a part of. They were happy knowing the basics and then relying on their powers for the rest.

"So, what are you so afraid of anyway?" Phoebe asked Piper, nudging her in the side, "I mean, Josh is cute."

"Yes, he is, which is why I'm dating him," Piper agreed, "I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just not sure."

"Not sure of what?" Prue asked, "You like him, he likes you. What's the big deal?"

"You're starting to sound like Dean!" Piper raised her eyebrows at her elder sister, "He said that to me just this morning."

"And he has a point," Prue shrugged her shoulders, "Look, Josh will just want to talk to you about previous partners and safe sex. It's the standard stuff."

"And sex means relationship." Piper pointed out, making Prue chuckle about her definitely not sounding like Dean.

"What's wrong with a relationship?" Phoebe asked, taking the last mouthful of her coffee. Piper sighed, trying to find the right way to answer that question. There wasn't exactly a problem with a relationship, but she was still hurting over her last one. Leo had just left. Sure, she'd said that it was okay, but it didn't hurt any less knowing that he was going away despite saying he loved her.

"Well, remember, men do have a different definition of couple than woman do," Prue pointed out, "I'll bring up Dean again."

Phoebe chuckled at her sister's comment, "Although Sam was very much into our idea of coupling."

"I don't think that's why Leo left, anyway." Piper brushed both her sisters off, as she frowned at their poor attempts at jokes right now. It made it harder that tonight was going to be the third date with Josh. While she was looking forward to it, the idea of sleeping with him really played on her mind.

Their conversation had to come to an end, though. Dee, a friend of Piper's from Quake, walked over to them with her little boy in toe. They were actually there showing face at the boy's 10th birthday party, as Piper had been hired to make the birthday cake. If it wasn't for that, Piper would have convinced her sisters to drop the present off and leave. It was strange being at a child's party without having children of their own.

"Hey, Dee, how are you?" Piper asked, just as Prue's cell phone rang. She walked off to answer it, while the adults talked.

"How's your party going, David?" Phoebe looked down at the young boy, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't help but go on about how great a day he was having, bragging about playing Squish the Squash—whatever that was—and nobody being able to catch him.

"Is the cake ready?" David now asked, making Piper chuckle. He ran off hearing five minutes, getting some more play time in with his friends.

"Thanks for doing all this, Piper," Dee now smiled, "I never would have been able to afford it."

"What are friends for?" Piper smiled—she had offered it as David's birthday present, but Phoebe and Prue had still bought the boy a small something to open on the day,"It's worth it just to see th elook on David's face."

"Ugh, so much for my Saturday off," Prue complained, joining her sisters again, "Something at the auction house needs to be appraised, so I gotta go. I'm so sorry."

Prue walked off, waving bye to everyone as she left. For once, she would have loved to have a weekend off. But she still owed her boss after the events of two weeks ago. The fact that they'd had to rush people out of her light-flickering house was still a topic of conversation, and Claire wasn't happy. It certainly didn't make it any easier with Professor Whittlesey being possessed by the Woogyman in the basement.

So, yes, Prue didn't really have a choice but to go into the office. Deciding against changing out of her jeans and simple t-shirt, Prue walked through the park back to her car. Her sisters would be able to ring her cousins if they really needed to get a lift home.

Just as she was walking through the park, she heard a boy scream. Looking up, she saw David was being held in place by a creature. The creature—demon, maybe—was pale and bald. It wore a black suit, and Prue could see its red, whirling eyes.

"Help! Let go of me!" David shouted, as he struggled with the thing. Prue quickly rushed over to the creature and David, planning to use her powers to separate them and save the young boy. However, as she put up her hands to try get to David, the creature and the boy separated in the air. Prue just looked at her hands, making the two of them fall to the ground.

That had never happened before, and she'd been completely taken off-guard. It was in that moment of shock that the creature had grabbed David and then ran away with him. By the time Prue regained her composure, the creature was gone. Prue got through the bushes just in time to watch the creature disappear with David through a magically-appearing whole in the ground. It closed before Prue had a chance to jump in after him.

"Crap!"

* * *

Dean blocked the swing from his dad, before throwing his own punch. John ducked out of the way of that one, but Dean was younger and fitter. He quickly threw another punch, this time connecting with John's side. John gritted his teeth through the pain, as he kicked his eldest son backwards. Dean took a couple of stumbling steps, but was ready for the next kick that came. He grabbed John's foot, and then floored him. Dean landed on top of John, pinning him down.

"Another one to me." Dean laughed, getting up off the floor and walking over to the side. Grabbing a bottle of water, he took a mouthful and then put it down. John pulled himself up off the floor.

"You've definitely not lost your touch, Dean," John laughed, "I was hoping you wouldn't rely in your powers too much."

"I told you, Dad. I didn't want to use 'em at first. Didn't trust 'em," Dean sighed, "You wanna go again?"

"How about I give the old man a shot?" Sam said from the top of the basement stairs. The two older Winchesters looked up. Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking at his dad for confirmation for this.

"Alright, son," John nodded, "But I don't go easy. Just ask your brother."

"He really doesn't," Dean shook his head with a laugh, "Enjoy, Sammy."

Dean jogged up the stairs with his bottle of water, leaving the father and son to bond over hand-to-hand combat. Only the Winchesters could make hand-to-hand combat training a good bonding session.

Reaching the kitchen, Dean smiled to see Adam sitting at the kitchen table with Frankie next to him. They were both supposed to be doing homework, but kissing instead.

"Well, well, well," Dean nodded with approval, making the two teenagers jump apart, "Don't mind me. Just gonna grab a shower."

"You're not gonna tell Prue, are you?" Adam asked, "She'll…well, you know what she's like."

"You're worried about Prue but not Dad?" Dean asked with a chuckle. Adam glared at his big brother, making him chuckle even more. Dean couldn't help but see Frankie's cheeks grow red, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna say a word."

"Dean! Sam! Adam!" Prue shouted, as the front door slammed.

"Oh look, it's the devil." Dean smirked, walking out of the kitchen to join his cousin in the living room. It turned out that all three of his cousins were back from the party, matching worried expressions on their faces. Dean instantly went into protective mode, waiting to hear what had happened. The three were too busy talking between them, though.

"I really hated not being able to tell her that we could help, without saying how." Piper moaned.

"If I hadn't have frozen, I coulda done something right there and then," Prue sighed, rubbing her eyes. Phoebe placed her hand on Prue's shoulder, comforting her, "No, Phoebs. I shouldn't have…I was just so surprised."

"Hey, girls," Dean waved his arm getting their attention, "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"We need the Book of Shadows." Prue said, making her way straight up the stairs, leaving the other two cousins to explain everything to Dean.

"Some demons attacked in the park," Phoebe quickly rattled off the story, "Took a small boy. Prue channeled her powers through her hands and freaked out. Now she's blaming herself."

"Her powers have grown?" Adam asked, joining Dean. He'd called for Sam to come up from the basement, guessing that Prue really had wanted all three of them right now.

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, with a grin, "On the bright side, it means she won't keep getting those wrinkles in her eyes."

"Always the optimist, Phoebs." Sam chuckled, now joining the group. John wasn't too far behind.

"Who's the girl?" John pointed towards the kitchen.

"Damn, I'll go tell Frankie…"

"No, you two _study_," Dean smirked at his little brother, making Adam blush. He could see Phoebe frown at the way Dean spoke and then laugh as she cottoned on to what he really meant, "We'll take care of this. If we need ya, we'll get ya."

Adam was about to argue, but Dean pointed towards the kitchen. There was no way the 19-year-old was getting out of it. And part of him was grateful for it. With the six of them, it was unlikely that they'd all be needed right now, especially with John back right now. He'd most likely want to get involved, "We'll study in the sunroom, though. Out of everyone's way."

"Guys, up here now!" Prue shouted from upstairs, just as her cell phone rang, "Damn it!" Prue made her way back down the stairs, glaring at her ringing cell phone.

"You know, if you press the answer button…" Dean started to make a joke, but was quickly cut off by Prue talking about an appraisal at work.

"Okay, you go," Piper nodded, "The four of us can work this out. Albino demon with whirling eyes, it's gotta be in the book."

"Are you sure?" Prue looked between her sisters and cousins.

"Go, Prue," John nodded his head, "I think I already know what it is. I'll help."

* * *

Somewhere underground, David was alone and locked in a cage. He wasn't the only child. He could see others all in cages of their own. Some were dirtier than the others, clearly being there for longer. All had one thing in common, though. They were all extremely scared.

Suddenly, the pale creature jumped out in front of David's cage. He shuffled back, as the creature stuck his hand through a gap. There wasn't enough room for David to shuffle away from it. The space was just small enough for a grown man to grab hold of the children.

"Let go of me!" David shouted, as the creature grabbed David's face. A blue light shone from David's face and up the creature's hands. The light came from David's eyes and it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

David never saw what happened next. He suddenly realized that he couldn't see, "I can't see! Why can't I see?"

The 10-year-old's breathing quickened as he blinked and looked around. Everything around him was black and it wasn't just from being underground. Before, he'd been able to see children. But now it was all different. Now it was just pitch black.

David did the one thing he always did when he was scared. He curled up in a ball and cried for his mom.

* * *

Piper slammed the Book of Shadows closed, and stood up from her place at the kitchen table. Sam looked up at her from where he sat on the computer, looking up myths and legends.

"Nothing." Piper finally sighed, pulling out food from the cupboards. When she was stressed, she cooked. And with an extra sort of house guest, it was best to make more food.

"Did you check under whirling eyes?"

"I found demons with no eyes, demons with four eyes, eyes that grow legs, but no whirling eyes," Piper sighed, rubbing her own tired eyes, "Have you found anything?"

"There are no myths or legends around albino whirling eyed demons." Sam sighed, closing the laptop lid.

"You're serious?" Dean shouted as he followed his dad into the kitchen. Phoebe wasn't that far behind him, "You've faced these creatures before?"

"No, I haven't," John shook his head, "Your mom has. Erm, when I said she was here to catch up with your Aunt Patty when you were born. That wasn't the full truth."

"What was she doing, Dad?" Dean asked, glaring at his father. Why did there have to be more secrets between them?

"Uncle John?" Phoebe asked, worry in her brown eyes.

John rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply, "She was here tracking a trail that some demons were leaving. She tracked them to San Francisco."

"While 8 months pregnant?" Sam asked, incredulously. As if his mother would go out fighting demons when she was carrying her first born. That definitely didn't sound like the mother he knew.

"Your mom couldn't stop being a hunter," John sighed, "As much as she always wanted a different life for you boys, she just couldn't give it up. She couldn't let innocents get hurt. So, she tracked a set of creatures here."

"What were they?" Piper asked, with hope in her own brown eyes, "Did she and Mom get them?"

John shook his head with a frown. It was while trying to get to the demons that Mary had gone into labor. Grams had kept Mary home to deliver baby Dean, while Patty went after the demon alone. Patty was too late to stop the demons. They'd disappeared, and then it would be a day or so later that a boy turned back up.

John now handed his leather-bound journal over to Dean, at the page that had the full information. Dean frowned, taking the book back and looking through it.

"Brent Miller," the eldest Winchester son shook his head, confusion on his face, "This is the boy they found?" Sam quickly opened the laptop again, typing something in a search browser while John continued with his story.

"Your mom never let it go," John sighed, "Not that she ever blamed you. But...well, she spent months afterwards searching for the tracks that she'd followed the last time. We started to wonder whether the demons had been vanquished or whether they were like Wendigos and would hold victims and then hibernate. I'm now wondering whether they just got very good at covering their tracks realizing your mother was onto them."

"Here it is," Sam now called out, turning the laptop to face everyone, "Brent Miller was discovered two days after he was taken, roaming the streets. He was fine, except he'd gone blind."

"Blind?" Piper frowned, walking over to look at the screen.

"Yeah, he claimed that some storm drain monster stole his eyesight. Of course, the authorities believed he just caught a parasite."

"The world will always try to find some normal explanation for the supernatural," John sighed, "But you can't tell your friend that her son might be blinded."

"Well, I guess we better start with the boy...Brent Miller," Dean sighed, "Maybe he knows something that might help us find David."

"I'll go with you," John nodded his head, "I owe it to your mother to finish this case for her."

* * *

Prue couldn't get the idea of channeling her powers off her mind, while she worked through the appraisals. There were a lot for a Saturday, and Prue knew she wasn't getting out of work any time soon. It didn't help that people were constantly coming and going from her office.

And now there was another interruption. A man walked into the office, not even offering the courtesy of knocking first.

"Prue Halliwell?"

"Yes?" Prue looked up with a frustrated glare. She narrowed her eyes, when she looked at the dark-haired man dressed in a beige sports jacket and trousers. His light blue shirt and dark tie made it very clear that he didn't work anywhere within Bucklands.

"Hi, Eric Lohman, Bay Weekly. Alternative press. Have you heard of us?"

"Sorry." Prue shook her head, but felt uneasy. She didn't like journalists at the best of times, but even less so now that she was a witch. She was also waiting for one to catch onto the many unsolved cases she was involved in.

"Oh, well, you will," he smiled, "I was hoping you might be able to help me with a story I'm working on."

"On the auction business?" Prue acted innocent, but all her fears were soon confirmed. The man wanted to know about magic. Trying to pull off her best poker face—something that she was getting much better at—she glared at the man, "Why come to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hands," Eric shrugged his shoulders, a cockiness that rivalled Dean on the best of days. When Prue just swallowed, Eric smiled and continued, "I take that as a 'no comment.' So what are you, anyway? Some kinda David Copperfield. Lance Burton, freak of nature?" He chuckled at his own comment, but Prue didn't find him funny. She just wanted to get him out of her office. Right now, there were a few people she needed to call.

Eric wasn't one for leaving, though. In true reporter style, he'd done his research before coming from the park—and not just to find out where she worked, "I had my police sources check you out. It's interesting how your name keeps popping up in all these unsolved murder cases, don't you think?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She knew it! She knew they would get her in trouble some day. Andy couldn't protect her from everything.

"And then there's your cousin, Dean Winchester. Now that rap sheet...wow! I can't even begin to tell you my thoughts on that. Grave desecration? I'm sure he has reasons, right? Would they be magical, too? I wonder what it would look like to others if I wrote an article on it all. Does your boss subscribe to my paper? What about Dean's boss?"

"Don't threaten us." Prue stood at her desk, glaring at the man in front of her.

"What you gonna do? Make me fly into the wall? C'mon?" he looked over to the side and saw a glass bowl. Knocking it onto the floor, he looked at Prue expectantly, "I bet that took a lot of self control, huh? Not to use your powers."

"You're a real credit to your profession."

Eric just wouldn't let it drop, though. He wanted to know more about the kid—David—and whether he would give him his side of the story. After all, the shocked look on David's face before he was taken told them both that he'd seen everything that Prue had done, too.

Prue shook her head and picked up the phone, calling for security. Eric walked over to the desk, pressing the button to hang up for her.

"I'm gonna break this story one way or the other," Eric smirked at her, "Work with me. I can make you sound like Wonder Woman or the devil incarnate. And Dean...well...I'll leave that to your imagination. Think about it."

He just walked out of the door, leaving Prue with one option—and one option only. She needed to make a call.

* * *

John followed Dean up the stairs to Brent Miller's home. It was fairly large. The man had done well for himself, despite not having his eyesight anymore. Dean knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. When a housekeeper answered, Dean put on his best charming smile, pulling out his fake FBI badge.

"Hi, I'm Agent Johnson, this is Agent Rudd. We're here to talk to Mr. Miller if he's in."

The housekeeper smiled, stepping to one side to allow the two 'agents' into the house. Dean placed his badge back into his pocket, looking around the house as he walked in. John wasn't far behind him, and the old housekeeper led them into a sitting room.

"I will tell Mr. Miller you are here." She said, before leaving.

"Why am I the drummer, Dean?" John asked, looking at his son with raised eyebrows. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, looking out of the large window.

"That view is awesome," Dean said, "You can smell the ocean from here."

"And hear the traffic." A man's voice interrupted them, making both Winchesters turn around with raised eyebrows. A man with a seeing-eye dog stood by the doorway, dark glasses covering his eyes.

"Uh, Brent Miller?" John asked, with a deep frown. Mary hadn't been the only one to regret not helping this kid. He had been with Mary at the time, and had been with Patty when the demon took him. He'd wished he could have helped, but then he found out his wife really needed him back home.

"I'm..."

"I know who you are," Brent chuckled, "My housekeeper told me. I thought the FBI wasn't interested in my case. They didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry to hear what did happen." John said, with sympathy and honesty in his voice. Dean frowned, glancing over at his dad, realizing now that there was more to the story.

"Don't be," Brent sighed, allowing his dog Helmeth lead him to a chair so he could sit down, "Life has been good to me. I design software for the visually impaired. So, how can I help you, agents?"

"Two boys have gone missing," Dean sighed, acknowledging now that David hadn't been the only one taken in the last 24 hours, "I understand you may not be comfortable talking about what happened but we could do with your help. They were taken from the same park that you were. Maybe by the same _monsters_ that took you."

John's eyes widened as Dean emphasized the word monster, but Dean knew exactly what he was doing. Brent's tired expression changed to one of shock and realization, "You believe me? My story about monsters?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Miller," Dean nodded, "My partner and I aren't your typical FBI agents. We have experience in all this."

Brent looked suspicious at first, so John picked up from where his son had left, "We've seen our fair share of monsters and haven't told anybody about them because we didn't want people to laugh at us."

"Now, Mr. Miller," Dean cleared his throat, sensing John's discomfort at revealing all that already, "We know you don't want the same thing to happen to these two boys that happened to you. If you could tell us anything..."

"There were two of them," Brent nodded his head, definitely not wanting the same thing to happen to these two poor innocent boys, "I mean, terrifying creatures. They dragged me into a storm drain to a junction of some kind. They..." Brent took a deep breath before he continued, "They held me down. I remember blue sparks hitting my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire and, uh, that was the last thing I ever saw."

"Why would they take your eyesight?"

"I don't know," Brent was visibly upset at reliving the tale, but it was all for a good cause, "I remember them saying something about auras."

* * *

While Dean and John spoke to Brent, the creatures were back outside the storm drain. They stood behind a large bush, watching as people walked in and out of a building. Finally, they focused on one man, who had just left the store. He had a bright pink light around him. Perfect for the creatures.

They both held out their hands and then made fists with their hands. The man dropped to the ground, grabbing his neck as he felt it constrict, as if someone was strangling him.

People around him panicked, calling for the emergency services. But there was nothing anybody could do. The life had been squeezed out of the man before the emergency services could even get there.

* * *

Piper continued to make dinner, while Sam spoke on the phone. He'd decided to go through the Book of Shadows, too, but still hadn't found anything about whirling eyes. While Mary had tracked the demons, she had never found out a name for them. It was looking like a dead end.

"Auras?" Sam asked, "He definitely said auras?"

Piper's head shot up hearing that word and she quickly rushed over to the Book of Shadows. Taking it off Sam, she flipped the large pages, getting to the one that she vaguely remembered—creatures that looked like something from a nightmare.

"Okay, Dean. I'll see you when you and Dad get home." Sam hung up the phone and looked over at the page that Piper had turned to.

"Grimlocks," Piper pointed at the page, "They're underground demons who roam from city to city, killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them."

"And they do that by stealing the eyesight of children," Sam nodded his head, "Okay...Wait."

Sam pulled the Book of Shadows towards him, as he read more of the entry. With a sad sigh, he looked up at Piper, "The stolen eyesight only lasts 24 hours, and only if the children are alive."

Piper quickly checked her watch and bit her bottom lip nervously, "We have less than 14 hours. Great."

"The good news, is there's a vanquishing potion."

Phoebe walked in, hanging up her own cell phone with a worried look on her face, "Prue's got a problem. Someone saw her using her powers. A reporter and he's willing to spill the beans."

It hadn't taken long for everyone to get back to the Manor. Adam had said goodbye to Frankie, calling off their study date. This was a matter for all hands on deck, between the reporter and the grimlocks. By now, Dean and John had returned, and Prue had come home with Andy in tow—the one person she'd needed to call first.

John hadn't been happy to find out that Andy knew the family secret, but he knew it had to happened sooner or later. Maybe it was a good thing. They could work with law enforcement to make sure these boys were found in time this time.

"Does this reporter have any proof?" Adam asked, like it really mattered. Sam couldn't help but point out that it wasn't going to be like a court. Just by releasing suspicions would be enough to get reporters outside their front door. Then the cat would be out of the bag sooner or later.

"But this would be Prue's word against his." Phoebe shook her head, trying to get her head around the whole situation. The guy hadn't taken a photo or video footage of Prue using her powers.

"It wouldn't matter, Phoebs," Prue sighed, "His work reaches half a million homes each week."

"Well, maybe it's time we let the world know about us." Piper shrugged her shoulders. It would certainly make it easier saving the world, and she wouldn't mind some of the gratitude.

"No, the world can't know about all this," John's gruff voice cut off the cousins before they started arguing, "Being outed would only make your lives worse. You'd have crazy nuts hounding you every night."

"There's also the risk for Dean," Andy pointed out, "I don't know about you, but my first thought at grave desecration charges wouldn't be to stop spirits. It would be to do with satanic rituals."

"Damn it." Dean threw his hands up in the air, frustrated with the whole damned situation. Why did it have to be like this?

"You can't worry about this right now," John shook his head, "Andy can try to take control of that…"

"No, I can't, John," Andy shook his head, "I'm on the kids' cases. You said he might be in the storm drains? We could really do with a map. There's at least 100 miles of 'em around here."

"Josh!" Piper raised her hands, "He might have one. But we could do with narrowing it down."

Dean narrowed his eyes and then looked at Phoebe, "Think you might be able to get a premonition off Brent?"

"I can never force them, Dean," Phoebe shook her head, "And what about Sam?"

"My power doesn't work through touch, Phoebs," Sam shook his head, "You're the best one for that. Besides, Adam and I will look into finding this Scisandra root. It's the only thing that will vanquish the grimlocks."

"And it'll be safer for us to go, since the reporter won't follow us." Adam slowly nodded, looking over at his eldest cousin. Everyone started walking to their various destinations, with Dean, Phoebe and Piper walking towards the door.

"Hey, what if Josh wants to have the talk?" Phoebe asked, making Dean raise his eyebrows.

"I'll tell him I have a headache." Piper brushed her sister off, opening the door.

"You know, sex is a great way of getting rid of headaches." Dean grinned widely, making Phoebe hit him in the stomach while Piper glared at him. He just rubbed his stomach with a small frown, following the Halliwell sisters out of the house.

Prue stayed behind with Andy and John. The older man just watched as everyone got on with their plan, "I guess you guys really did do alright without me around to help."

"Your sons could do with you, Uncle John," Prue sighed, "They've really missed you. And not just recently."

"Well, I do need to get back to the station," Andy sighed, "It's not just about the kids. There was a murder earlier. Got the call from Morris on the way over to say that he was strangled in the middle of a crowd of people. Nobody saw anyone lay a hand on the guy. Think it might be one of your things. I'll keep you updated, Prue."

"Thanks, Andy," Prue smiled with a nod, "And watch out for this reporter. He might come to you next if he works out a connection."

The couple kissed, before Andy walked out of the house. John just watched Andy leave and then turned to his eldest niece, "Thank you for helping to raise my boys. I know it's never been easy on any of you, especially you and Dean. But Sam and Adam are doing great in school, and there's only really you who I can thank."

"Any time." Prue nodded with a smile, seeing the sad acceptance in John's eyes. He knew that he had been a bad father, and this wasn't going to be enough to make up for it.

* * *

Andy was only back at the office for five minutes when a man in a beige sports jacket walked in. He'd been discussing the murder with Morris, when the man asked for Inspector Trudeau in person. Andy's gut instantly told him that this man was trouble.

"Eric Lohman. Bay Weekly." The man said, making Andy groan. Yes, this was exactly the problem Prue had warned him about. Darryl just looked at his partner and then walked away, giving the reporter and inspector a chance to talk.

"I know who you are," Andy sighed, "Look, I've got a lot of work to do here. If you didn't hear there was a suspected murder earlier…"

"I'm surprised you're not on the David Hatchet kidnapping," Eric taunted, taking a seat at Darryl's desk. Andy just watched him with a cold look, "After all, your girlfriend is involved in that, isn't she? And her name does keep popping up in a lot of your murder cases. A lot of the unsolved ones."

Andy needed to get this man of Prue's case, but there was very little he could say that wouldn't lead the man on a more dangerous path. It wasn't just the fact that he had to protect Prue and her family. He also wanted to make sure the investigation into David wasn't compromised, while keeping this idiot of a journalist safe.

"Then there's the case of Dean Winchester," Eric continued, "I mean, you know all about those outstanding arrests in other states. Tell me, do they realize that he has settled down here? What did bring him back after eight years on the road?"

"You're talking to the wrong person for those answers," Andy shook his head, "What is it that I can help you with?"

"How about the truth," Eric shrugged his shoulders, "You know about Prue's magical powers, don't you? I mean, she waved her hands and magically suspended that kid and his kidnapper in midair. It was certainly very cool and I wish I had my camera. Care to comment?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy shook his head, making Eric chuckle. He couldn't help but ask if he'd rehearsed his story with Prue before coming out here.

"I guess I'll change my story to a police cover-up, instead." Eric shrugged his shoulders, standing up. As Eric started to leave, Andy felt the need to tell him that he wasn't covering up anything. Of course, he knew it was a lie, and it was like Eric was seeing right through the lies. This man was dangerous and if they didn't do something about him soon, Prue's secret was going to be exposed and there was nothing Andy could do to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper was at Josh's apartment, trying to get access to the maps for the storm drain. Of course, he had them, but he couldn't help but wonder why should could need them. Thinking on her feet, Piper came up with an idea of an underground rave that Quake was possibly catering for. As ridiculous as it sound, it had just been enough for Josh to pull out all the maps.

"Can we talk?" Josh now asked, clearly wanting to move onto the subject that Piper had been worried about. She needed to divert him, though. They had less than 12 hours now to find David and vanquish the demons. It just wasn't enough time to have this talk.

"Maybe later," Piper shook her head, "I have to go."

"No, Piper," Josh grabbed her hand, "This can't wait. It could affect the rest of my life."

Piper frowned, wondering why it was such a big deal for him, "Not if we take precautions. Look, I'm not saying I'm ready for it or that I'm not. But when I am ready for that, I'm just saying I will be taking precautions."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, shaking his head with a very confused look. Piper suddenly realized that Josh hadn't been talking about sex at all. It had been about something else, "I'm leaving, Piper. I got offered a job down in Beverly Hills."

Piper's heart sank. This was the second guy in a row to tell her that he was going to leave. The difference with this guy was that he was being very open, honest and clear about his reasons for leaving. It soon turned out that he may not leave. She was going to have the swing vote, despite them only being together for a couple of weeks. He felt like they had a future together.

Feeling in a bind, Piper flicked her wrists and froze the scene. Pacing the floor, she spoke her inner dialogue out loud. If she asked him to stay, it would mean they were a couple and Piper just wasn't sure if she was ready for that since Leo had left. If she told him to leave, then there would always be that 'what if'. It was just too much to think about right now, and she really needed to get going.

Deciding there was only one thing to do, Piper pulled out her phone and quickly searched for a number. Pressing call, she flicked her wrists and unfroze Josh. He was about to say something, when his office phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought." Josh said, before picking up the phone. But Piper wasn't sticking around. She grabbed the maps that Josh had pulled out and then rushed out of the door to the borrowed car.

* * *

While all that was happening, Dean and Phoebe were at Brent Miller's house. Dean had managed to get back into the house quite easily, but Brent clearly wondered why Dean was here with a new partner.

"Do you regularly bring on new partners?" Brent asked, "Or did your last one ask to transfer."

"Erm, no," Dean shook his head, "We…he…actually, I've got to admit that we're not FBI," the angry, shocked look on Brent's face told Dean that he had to quickly explained, "But we do believe your story and we do want to help. You see, we're…"

"We're here to help both you and the little boys that have gone missing," Phoebe smiled at the blind man, hoping he would hear the calm in her voice. Brent shifted his attention to Phoebe, tilting his head as his eyebrows furrowed, "But to do that we really need to know what you remember from down there. There's too much ground for all of us to cover."

Brent took a deep breath, something that Dean didn't even realize he was holding himself until he felt his body warn him about the lack of oxygen. Brent clearly wasn't happy about being lied to, but he was willing to tell the rest of the story. It was only to Phoebe, though, "I remember their faces. The nightmare doesn't end. They took me into this big area and there were a lot of pipes. I'm sorry, that's really all I remember."

"That's okay, Brent." Phoebe smiled, with a disappointed tone to her voice. Brent could instantly hear the tone, and called her out on it.

"Your face may say one thing, but your voice tells me something else," he said, "You have a beautiful smile, Phoebe."

"How can you tell?" Phoebe asked, smiling softly at the man. Dean just watched the two interact, his heart aching for this man. It had been partially his fault that he had lost his sight—and had even been taken in the first place.

"I can hear it in your voice; see it in my head." Brent took her hands, as they spoke. Phoebe was instantly pulled into a premonition.

_Phoebe could see a 10-year-old Brent Miller stumbling through the storm drains. It was dark, and Brent had already lost his sight. That wasn't going to stop the boy from escaping, though. He placed his hands along the sides of the drain while he walked, ducking underneath a valve._

_It was then that Phoebe noticed a marker._

_SF Puc_

_No. 13_

_It was clearly a way for authorities to know where they were in the storm drains. And it would help her at a later date._

Phoebe was pulled out of the vision, Dean now at her side.

"Are you okay?" Brent asked, concern in his voice. Phoebe quickly recovered, asking a few questions to make sure she'd really seen the past and not something that was going to happen in the future.

"When you escaped, were you running through water?"

"Yeah, I remember that!" Brent raised his eyebrows, shock evident on his face, "In a tunnel."

"Okay, Brent," Dean now jumped in, "Please, try really hard. Is there anything you can remember about the location? Anything you heard or felt?

"I…" Brent started and then frowned, trying to think of anything that could help, "There was a sound of a, uh, enormous generator…and maybe some cable cars."

"I don't suppose you have a map, do you?" Phoebe asked, believing it would be a long shot. The blind man did, though. He led her to his bookcase, pulling out one single book. It was like he could see exactly what he was reaching for. Brent then opened the book, flipping a few pages while asking Phoebe what they were looking for.

"It might be a cable car turnaround or something," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, looking over at Dean. He nodded his head, as Brent turned to the pages that they would need. Dean's eyes widened as he saw the map was all in braille. They had no chance of understanding this.

"There's a power plant right there on Varick." Brent told her, moving his hands along the braille.

"How do you know?" Phoebe was genuinely interested. Brent took her hands, and led her through how he could read the map without being able to see. She had everything that she needed, as Brent helped her find the likely location that he had been taken. With the help of the maps Piper was getting, it would certainly narrow everything down, "Thank you. I better go."

"Phoebe, how'd you know what I was wearing and where I was running?" Brent now asked, "Are you some kind of psychic or something?"

"Like…" Phoebe smiled, nodding her head, "Only different."

"This is how you have all seen these monsters, right?" Brent now asked, "You're both good people. I can tell that now. Just be careful with these monsters. You'll have strong auras."

"We will," Dean smiled, pulling Phoebe out of the house, "Thank you for your time and help. I'm sorry again for lying when I first came."

"I understand why you did it," Brent smiled, grateful for the apology, "Your secret is safe with me. Along with your AC/DC aliases."

Dean grinned, realizing that the man knew his music. Giving a small wave—which he would later feel stupid for—he pulled his cousin out of the house to get back to the Manor.

* * *

In the storm drain, David was trying his hardest to remain calm. He found he could fit his arm through the cage to the other boy that was on the other side. Pushing the thoughts of the other kids that had been down here away, he grabbed hold of the other boy's hand. The boy was trembling and sobbing.

"It's okay, Billy," David spoke calmly, "My mom's friend has supernatural powers. She'll get us outta here."

"Shut up!" One of the monsters growled, but it didn't scare David anymore. He had to trust that Prue Halliwell would help him escape.

* * *

"I want to check something out first," Phoebe said as she sat in the passenger seat of Dean's car, "Can you take a left here?"

Dean wasn't going to argue. The last almost seventh months had made it clear to Dean that his cousins and brothers had good instincts. Phoebe's instincts were especially good, which is possibly why she was the one to get premonitions out of her three sisters.

"Pull over here." Phoebe now said, and quickly got out of the car as soon as he did. She rushed over to an opening in a wall and grinned. Dean followed her, eyebrows raised. Looking around, he suddenly realized where he was.

"Phoebe, you are a genius. Whoever said college degrees were necessities."

After that, Dean and Phoebe made their way back to the house. They were pulling up just as Sam and Adam were coming back from their trip out to get the ingredient for the potion.

"Did you get it?" Dean asked, walking up the stone steps with his brothers.

"Yeah," Adam smiled, holding up a small bag, "Wasn't that hard to find once we got to China Town. That place is full of all sorts, but I guess you would already know that."

Dean chuckled, nodding his head, but the chuckling didn't last long. Sam had had a message from Prue to say that Andy had called earlier. The reporter was now hounding him. It wouldn't be long until a story broke.

"It's probably a good job that Andy knows the full truth then, huh?" Phoebe asked, just as a pram rolled down the street. Sam was the first to see it, just as a truck drove down the road.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, making the eldest Winchester brother turn around. With a quick flick of his wrists, Dean frozen the whole street, the truck just inches away from the truck. All four witches breathed sighs of relief, as Dean and Phoebe jogged over to the pram.

"Where's the mother?" Phoebe asked, looking around. Her bag fell off her shoulder, making her switch arms and push it up on the other side. Dean was too busy checking on the baby, only to find that the pram was empty. Frowning, he now looked around. It had been an accident. Someone's empty stroller had…

Dean was cut off mid-thought, when he saw that it had rolled out of the next door neighbors, "I didn't know the Johnson's had a baby."

His hunter senses were tingling, causing him to investigate further. He rushed over to the wall, where bushes hid Eric Lohman. Dean didn't need to know who the guy really was. The man dressed in a bad, old woman disguise, holding a camera was enough to tip him off.

"This is a set up." Phoebe frowned, dragging Dean away before he did something stupid, "We need to get back into position now. You can beat the crap outta him later. Protect our secret first."

The two cousins rushed back to the porch, where Sam and Adam were waiting for them. Phoebe didn't have time to explain, but did instruct Dean to put his hands back up. Just as he did, the scene unfroze.

"Don't look, just go inside," Phoebe told them, "We'll explain inside."

"But I…" Dean started to argue, but sulked as Sam forced him through the front door. He would get the reporter later.

What they didn't realize was that Eric had spotted the change to the shoulder Phoebe's purse hung from. He figured out that there was another power involved. Now he just had to figure out who had it.

As soon as they got into the house, Phoebe told everyone about Lohman waiting outside with a trap. It was going to turn into a media circus if they let this continue. Dean, struggling to control his hand, hit his fist into a wall.

"Hey!" Prue scolded her cousin, but was held back by John.

"Dean, you need to calm down, son," John sighed, "Flying off the handles and attacking him will only make matters worse. Now you froze everything, so it will look like a slight jump in the film. People will try to explain it as some sort of camera issue. At least Adam didn't use his power."

"But he's still outside." Piper frowned, hearing about the incident once she'd gotten home from Josh's apartment. She'd seen him sitting in his car when she returned, wondering whether he'd come back for more from the Halliwell-Winchester witches.

"Well, the good news is we have everything we need," Adam sighed, "And Phoebe and Dean may have found the entrance to the storm drain."

"Now we just need to work out how to help David while he's out there," Sam sighed, while Piper finished off the grimlock vanquishing potion, "We have less than two hours."

As if things weren't bad enough, the doorbell rang. Dean was about to answer it, but Prue forced him to stay in the kitchen. They didn't need this to get any worse with Dean's anger issues. Phoebe joined her sister, knowing that it was going to be the reporter.

The reporter was cocky. Way too cocky for Prue's liking. And of course, he had to spout his mouth off about the tapes and how someone had messed up. Pointing at Phoebe, he asked her to explain her purse moving from one shoulder to the other instantaneously. Both sisters knew that they were caught out, but kept their poker faces up. They needed to get through this, somehow.

"I already have the story written," Eric shrugged his shoulders, "But I'd love a tell-all exclusive. I'll write the book, we can share the movie rights, foreign sales, distribution…and I'd love to hear about the grave desecration from your cousin. Think he'll be willing…"

Prue now pushed the man out of the house, closing the door on him. She didn't miss the part of him saying he'd wait outside while they discussed things over with the family.

Dean walked out of the kitchen, glaring at his cousins. He wasn't angry with them, but the situation as a whole. Prue couldn't help but feel responsible. If only she hadn't frozen on the spot when she used her hands to channel her powers instead of her eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe now asked, looking between her sister and cousin.

"There's only one thing to do," Dean sighed, "Piper's finished the potion, so I go buy us some time."

"Dean…" Prue tried to stop her cousin, but he shook his head. The boys needed saving, and the only way to do that was by getting people out of the house. Looking back, they saw John waiting by the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Dean sighed, before walking out of the house and down the path to the waiting reporter. Eric was leaning up against his car, when Dean joined him.

"So, I hear you want my side of the story," Dean stood so that he was blocking Eric's view of the front door, "Well, here I am."

"You wanna give me your story?" Eric asked, "You know it would put you away for…well, who knows."

"Maybe we can work things out?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Eric wasn't really buying this. Dean continued to talk, though, giving his brothers and cousins the chance they needed. Suddenly, the roar of Sam's Toyota coming to life caught their attention. Eric looked to see the car drive off.

"Nice try." Eric growled, getting into his own car and taking off after Sam. Suddenly, a garden tool flew through the air and hit Eric's tire, flattening it. Eric opened his window to look at the tire, while Dean turned to see Adam standing at the door with a smug smile. John stood behind his youngest son, a proud laugh reaching his eyes.

"One of you did that. I know you did." Eric threatened Dean, but all the eldest Winchester brother could do was tell Eric to prove that it had happened. There was no camera this time.

* * *

Sam drove directly to the storm drain entrance. They couldn't get his car all the way up to the top, but it was close enough. He and his cousins climbed out of the car and rushed over to the door. As soon as they stepped through the entrance, Piper stepped into a puddle, moaning about not choosing the right shoes. It wasn't like they'd had much time to plan. With less than two hours left, they were running short on time.

Luckily, the potion hadn't taken too long. Now they had two jars of potion—enough to take care of the demons, if Brent had been right about there only being two of them.

"Okay, so Brent said he remembered a big area with pipes. Oh, piper junction!" Phoebe quickly pointed at a section on the map and then led her two sisters and cousin through the storm drain.

"So, would this be a bad time to ask about Josh?" Prue decided to take her mind off the fear she felt, knowing they were heading towards creatures that killed paragons of good. They were paragons of good and were going to be seriously at risk.

* * *

Dean and Adam were just about to get out of the house when Andy turned up at the door.

"Where's Prue?" He asked, looking between the two brothers. The inspector instantly knew that something was wrong; that they were up to something, "Dean, where is she? You owe me for everything I'm doing to protect you."

"She's…she's in the storm drains. We're just going there." Dean sighed, walking over to him Impala. Andy pulled open the passenger door, stopping when Dean and Adam just stared at him.

"Andy, you can't come." Adam shook his head, trying to grab the door so he could get in the front.

"You're not stopping me." Andy warned the teenager.

"Andy, you can't do anything. It will be too dangerous for you to go, just like it would be for me to go," John now shouted from the front door, "Stay and wait for them here with me."

"All due respect, John, I'm not listening to a man who doesn't even call his sons for six months," Andy shook his head and then glared at Dean, "I'm either coming with you or I book you now and let the authorities…"

"Fine." Dean growled, opening his car door. Adam just looked at his eldest brother, wanting to argue, but there was nothing to say. Andy had them caught between a rock and a hard place.

What nobody saw was the car that followed Dean as soon as he left the driveway. Eric was on his way to find out the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was following the Halliwell sisters through the storm drain. His gut told him that he should have been in front, but his cousins were far too independent for his liking. It didn't help that Prue and Piper were the ones with the active powers.

"Who knew anything could smell so bad." Piper put her hand to her nose, covering it as they walked through.

"Oh, that's a good sign." Phoebe grinned, pointing at the wall. Sam raised his eyebrows, seeing a sign that said they were at number 13—whatever it was number 13 of.

"What does it mean?" Sam asked, as if Phoebe had some intricate knowledge of the storm drains after spending time with Brent.

"I saw it in a vision." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, just as a rat ran across her feet. Phoebe screamed, quickly followed by Piper. Prue and Sam jumped, looking around at what the two sisters could possibly be screaming at.

Suddenly, Piper stumbled backwards, pulling Prue with her. They crashed through a large hole in the ground.

"Piper! Prue!" Sam called out, leaning over the hole. He grabbed the torch in Phoebe's hand, shining it down. Luckily, the hole wasn't that deep, but it was too deep for Sam and Phoebe to reach them. He also noticed that they were unconscious, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my God!" Phoebe panicked, looking up at her cousin, "Now what do we do?"

"We need to get help and save those boys."

Sam and Phoebe were pacing outside the storm drain entrance, as they waited for Dean and Adam to get here. Sam had called to tell them what had happened, making Dean put his foot down. For once, Andy wasn't about to complain about Dean breaking the law. He wanted to get to Prue just as much as Dean did.

"What's Andy doing here?" Sam asked with a frown, looking directly at Dean. The eldest Winchester brother just shook his head, telling his brother that he didn't have a choice.

Andy smiled at Sam and Phoebe, "So, where's Prue?"

"This way," Sam motioned for them to follow him, "But you should really stay out here. Prue would never forgive us if something happened to you."

"I'm coming with you," Andy shook his head, "You can't keep me away from this."

Sam looked at Dean for some backup, but again Dean just shrugged his shoulders. In fact, he went the extra mile and opened the trunk of the Impala. Pulling out a shotgun, Dean checked it and then passed it to Andy. A few extra salt rounds followed.

"What the hell, Dean?" Andy asked, with a deep frown, "You shouldn't…"

"Don't question," Dean shook his head, "You wanna come, you're gonna have to follow our rules. Now it might not do much, but salt is gonna do a hell lot more than your bullets." Grabbing his own shotgun and salt rounds, Dean slammed the trunk of his car closed.

Sam realized that they were actually going to have to take Andy into the storm drain with them. Prue was going to kill them.

With the Winchesters, Phoebe and Andy all walked into the storm drain, another car pulled up behind the Impala. It was Eric Lohman and he was about to find out the whole truth. Camera ready, he got out of the car and walked into the entrance.

* * *

Piper was the first to come round in the storm drain. She looked around, darkness everywhere.

"Prue?" Piper spoke, grabbing her head in pain. Something had matted her hair, and she could only guess that it was blood. Hearing shuffling up above, Piper moaned, "Phoebe? Sam? That you?"

Something moved above her, letting a little bit of light into the hole that she and her elder sister had fallen into. The light was enough for Piper to be able to see what was above her, and it definitely wasn't either her younger sister or her cousin. A grimlock stared down at her, tilting his head to one side.

As he held out his hand, Piper felt her windpipe constrict. It was as if something had grabbed hold of it; as if she was being strangled. She put her hands up to her neck, knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"Piper!" Phoebe's voice called out from somewhere in the distance and then the feeling of being strangled disappeared. Piper could breathe again, as the grimlock flew across the hole. Now five heads appeared over the whole—her sister, three cousins and Andy.

"Hey!" Adam grinned, "Looks like they don't like our powers, either."

"Thank God you guys are here!" Piper grinned, as Prue stirred awake next to her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the storm drain, Eric was walking through with the camera focused on him. He was so busy giving his intro to the camera, that he never even saw the grimlock walking towards him.

The last thing he would ever see would be the whirling red eyes of the albino creature.

* * *

Adam stood over the hole, his hands held out in front of him. It wasn't easy, but he was slowly lifting the metal grate that Prue and Piper were laying on top of. Both Halliwell sisters groaned, as Dean and Sam pulled them to their feet. Piper feel into Sam, unable to put weight on her right leg.

"Okay, we gotta get you outta here," Sam told her, looking over at Andy, "How about you get her back up to the cars."

"No way!" Andy shook his head, but Prue looked at him, pleading through her blue eyes.

"Please, Andy. Piper needs to get out of here, and we need to go after these demons. It's not safe for you down here."

"The boys…" Andy started, but Prue shook her head. Finally, he gave in and let Piper put her arm around him.

"We'll bring the boys back up," Dean nodded, as Andy helped a hobbling Piper back out of the storm drain, "You'll be the man of the hour."

"Keep her safe, Dean." Andy nodded towards Prue, worry filling his brown eyes. Dean smiled with a single nod, of course he would.

"I'll go with them." Adam told his brother, helping Andy get Piper out of there.

Just as Andy and Piper slowly walked through the storm drain, they came across a body. Andy frowned, unhooking Piper's arm from around him. Feeling for a pulse, he sighed with a frown. It was only then that he recognized the man.

"It's Lohman," Andy turned to face the two cousins, "Looks like he was after more proof."

Just as he turned back, Adam and Piper screamed. Andy dropped to his knees, feeling the effects of the demon's power as a grimlock rounded the corner, walking over to them. Adam waved his hand, making the grimlock fly backwards through the air, before helping Andy back to his feet.

"See why we didn't want you coming?" Adam asked, picking up Lohman's camera before they went back to getting Piper out of the storm drain. Andy frowned, taking most of Piper's weight, just in case the demon came back after them. He had to admit now that coming with them was one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

* * *

Phoebe led her sister and two cousins through the storm drain. Dean held his shotgun up, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Prue and Sam each had potions, ready to throw as soon as they came across a demon.

"Okay, we should be coming up on a feeder drain right about now."

Dean turned a corner, holding the shutgun high. A grimlock grabbed the shotgun, ripping it from Dean's hands before he could get a shot off. He tried to raise his hands to freeze the demon, but it was too late. The grimlock had already seen his golden aura, and used his own powers to literally squeeze the life out of the eldest Winchester brother.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out at his brother, opening his jar or potion and throwing it at the grimlock. The Winchesters and Halliwells just watched as the grimlock disintegrated to the ground. The potion burnt through his skin, then muscle and finally through the bone.

"Great, just what we need," Prue rolled her eyes, screwing her nose up at the sight, "More toxic waste in our sewers. That worked well."

"We need to get David." Phoebe kept their minds on the task at hand, as Dean picked up his dropped shotgun. She quickly checked her watch, before deciding that they needed to split off into groups. Dean and Sam took one tunnel, as Prue and Phoebe took another.

It was the brothers who found the two boys first. They hadn't been walking for too long when they rounded another corner to find a set of cages. Most of the bodies within the cages were lifeless now, and Dean couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt for not being able to help them.

"Please! Help me!" A small voice called out from one of the cages. Sam's eyes widened, as he rushed over to the cages. David and another boy sat huddled together, holding each other's hands through the cages.

"David?" Sam asked, looking for some way to get the boys out of the cage, "Oh God! Prue, Phoebe, we've found them!"

The sound of a scream caught the brothers' attentions. Dean instructed his brother to get the kids out, while he went to check on his cousins. He doubled back threw the storm drain and ran down the tunnel Phoebe and Prue had taken, coming across Phoebe's still body first.

"Phoebe?" Dean knelt down, checking for a pulse. Sighing with relief when he found one, he rushed further down the tunnel. Prue was on her knees grabbing her neck, a broken jar by her feet. Dean did the one thing he felt comfortable doing. He lifted the shotgun and fired. Hitting the grimlock in the chest, the rock salt didn't do much. But it did knock the grimlock back, and meant Dean could get to his cousin. Just before he could, the grimlock got to his feet and held out his hand.

Suddenly, Dean couldn't breathe. He grabbed his neck, trying to get rid of whatever was cutting his air supply off. His green eyes grew wide, as he dropped to his knees. Fear raced through his body, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Nothing that could save him now.

Prue looked around. The potion jar was broken, the liquid all over the floor of the sewer. Frowning, she wondered…was it possible to still use it? She had to try.

With a swing of her hand, the puddle of liquid lifted from the sewer stone and hit the grimlock in the face. He melted away in a puddle of toxic liquid, just like his demonic friend. Prue rushed over to Dean.

"Are you okay?"

"Phoebe…" Dean coughed the response, pointing behind him. Prue looked up, seeing her sister laying on the wet ground.

"Phoebe?" Prue panicked, reaching her sister. Phoebe was just stirring away when Prue got over to her. Dean got his breath back and got to his feet, shakily.

"Is everyone okay?" He choked out.

"Where's David?" Prue asked, just as Sam walked through with two boys holding his hands. They looked at the three witches with large smiles. David's was the largest, as he cheered at being able to see again.

"I knew you had magic powers!" He exclaimed, looking over at Prue with a proud grin. He knew his mom's friend would come and save them.

* * *

Andy sat at his desk, typing up his report as Darryl walked in. Darryl stood by Andy's desk, arms folded over. Looking up, Andy waited for whatever it was that his partner wanted to say to him.

"Exactly how did you know the kids were down there?"

"Anonymous tip." Andy lied, smoothly, with a shrug of his shoulders. He had to protect Prue's secret, especially finally seeing her actually saving someone because of her powers. Despite pretending that he had been alright with her powers and the whole magic thing, he had still been uneasy. It hadn't helped that Dean's past was starting to cause some problems and Prue was—as Lohman pointed out—always part of Andy's unsolved cases. But now that he'd seen what really lurked in the shadows of San Francisco and what the Halliwells and Winchesters did, he knew that he had to keep their secret and continue working with them.

"What about the kidnappers?" Darryl now asked, with a roll of his brown eyes. He wasn't going to get an honest answer, and he expected it. Sitting down at his desk, he listened to a tale of how the boys followed a lost kitten. The two boys had already agreed to that story, after the six witches had talked to them about keeping the full truth a secret.

"And how do you explain Lohnam down there with a broken neck?" Morris now asked, waiting to hear what Andy was going to say next.

"He must have slipped when he went down there after them," Andy shrugged his shoulders, with a sad smile, "Anything for a story. That's too bad." Of course, once the witches were done talking the kids into keeping their secret, Andy had called in finding them. The Winchesters and Halliwells took off, giving Andy the chance to tell the police that he'd found them, and also that he'd found Lohman in the storm drain, too. It meant one less unsolved crime in the city.

"You don't really expect me to believe all this, do you?" Morris now asked with a sigh, and all Andy could do was nod. For now he wanted Darryl to believe all this. Eventually, he knew he would have to tell him more. He knew he would have to find out about the Halliwell-Winchester secret. But that was eventually. That wasn't right now.

* * *

Sam brought a cup of tea into the living room for Piper, as she sat on the couch nursing her sprained ankle. Trust Piper to be the one to fall and hurt herself. Gratefully, she took the cup and had a mouthful of the hot liquid, murmuring in delight. It was just what she needed after a long day.

"So, the kids are safe?" John asked, walking in from the sunroom. Dean followed his dad, both with beers in their hands. Dean just nodded his head, "And they're not gonna say anything?"

"Not sure, but do you really think the police will believe 'em?" Dean asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Prue, Phoebe and Adam walked in from the dining room, their own drinks in their hands. Adam handed one to Sam, who took his gratefully.

"Nobody believed Brent," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "I think our secret is safe for another day."

"Y'all need to be careful," John looked at his sons and nieces, his brown eyes full of concern, "If stuff like this gets out and those kids do talk, you'll have hunters here. There's only so much Bobby and I can do. We're trying, we really are, but some hunters just won't take kindly to witches."

"I know, Dad," Dean nodded his head, "Why do you think I didn't want these powers in the first place?"

"The powers are a good thing," John sighed, "You guys are the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen. You need these powers—the world needs these powers. You just gotta be careful with how open you are about your powers. Cover your tracks, you hear me? Watch out for damned reporters and don't tell everyone your secret."

The last part made John look at Prue. She sighed, "He needed to know, Uncle John. And he's helped us."

"It doesn't change that the more people who know, the more dangerous it is for you and them," John shook his head, looking at his son, "Knowing didn't do Jess much good. Hell, I sometimes wish your mother had never told me. If you are going to tell someone, make sure they can be trusted."

"Speaking of trusted," Phoebe looked over at Piper, "Have you thought about what you're gonna say to Josh?"

"I'm gonna call him and tell him to take the job in Beverly Hills," Piper explained, making everyone look over to her, "When I was stuck in that storm drain, I kept thinking about Leo."

"You can't keep holding out for Leo," Adam spoke up, glancing over at Sam. They both shared a concerned, guilty expression that Dean definitely didn't miss, "Who knows if he's ever gonna come back."

The sound of someone knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. Phoebe went to answer it, as Piper explained that she couldn't think about Josh if she was still thinking about Leo. That meant Josh had to choose his job over her.

"Brent!" Phoebe's voice was full of surprise, alerting the witches and hunter in the living room of the newcomer. Phoebe stood to one side, "C'mon in."

Brent smiled and made his way through to the group in the living room, a smile on his face. There was something different about him, and Phoebe couldn't help but notice. She instantly asked him where his dog was, shocked that he had stopped just in the right place for her sisters, cousins and uncle to see him.

"He's retired." Brent smiled, removing the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looked at everyone in turn, revealing his baby blue eyes. Dean and John grinned, as they realized that he could see again.

"You can see?" Phoebe asked, grinning and looking into his eyes, "But how did that…?"

"I don't know, I mean, you tell me. I mean someone must have slayed those monsters," Brent replied, looking into Phoebe's beautiful brown eyes, "Do you know anything about it?"

Phoebe pretended to zip her mouth closed, but Brent had a knowing look on his face. She definitely knew something, but she was keeping someone's secret. He then looked over at the rest of the family, all with matching apologetic expressions. They couldn't explain how it had happened.

"It's okay," Brent nodded, an understanding smile playing on his lips, "If anyone understands the danger of telling amazing stories, I sure do," he then looked at Phoebe, as she grinned at him, "I was right. You do have a beautiful smile. I am going to the hospital to talk to the boys that you saved. I thought I could help them after all they had been through."

"That would be so great," Phoebe nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Phoebe," Brent smiled, and then glanced over at the family, "Thank you all of you. And Dean…"

Dean stepped forward, letting Brent know that he was there. Brent smiled, "I was doing some checking into you. As a thank you, you'll find your rap sheet is pretty much clear. Just a couple of parking tickets. Can't make you look squeaky clean, can I?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth, wondering how this man had known about him and his shady past. He didn't really know what to say, leading to Sam telling him to thank the man, laughing at Dean's awkwardness. Brent kissed Phoebe on the cheek, before making his way out of the house.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Prue smiled, rubbing her cousin's arm.

Dean just nodded with a small smile playing on his moist lips, "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

**Well, I'd love to hear what you thought about this episode. There wasn't too much changed from the original episode, but I did have to add a few scenes in and change around conversations a little. The next episode is a converted version of The 70s Episode. Considering the timeline, it's "That 90s Episode." I'll share it around Friday since that's the next chance I'm going to get to do anything other than work :)**


	17. Episode 17: That 90s Episode

**Thank you everyone for the feedback on the last episode. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to reply to everyone. It's been a very long few days with work and various other things happening. I'm trying to stick to some sort of schedule right now for updating, so it happens on Fridays and Mondays. The problem is I'm getting close to the end of this season and haven't started season two yet-just got the outline planned. Hopefully there won't be too much of a gap between the two seasons.**

**Anyway, I'm going to get on with this episode now. It's the adaptation of The 70s Episode. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Episode 17: That 90s Episode

John sat at the dining table of the Halliwell-Winchester Manor. Adding the name Winchester in there, certainly made John happier. Call it vanity, but he was just happy that his name was finally being accepted and appreciated. It was, after all, a known and feared name in the hunting community.

He looked through the Book of Shadows again, with a sigh. Everything he knew about the Yellow-Eyed Demon was now added there. It felt strange adding something to the Book, but he knew it was necessary. If anything ever happened to him, his boys would need to know all about the creature that had taken their mother. They would need to know how to track and vanquish him. Not that John really knew how to vanquish the demon. There was one rumored way, but John didn't rely on rumors. But that wasn't going to stop him from searching deeper.

"Are you sure you have to go soon, Dad?" Sam asked from the kitchen door, watching as John closed the Book of Shadows.

"I need to find out more about this possible weapon, Sammy," John nodded his head, "Besides, it's not like you three need me here."

"We do, Dad," Sam sighed, disappointment filling his brown eyes. Why did his dad never get it? Was his dad really that blind? "You just only see your revenge."

"This isn't just about revenge, son. This is about protecting you." John didn't want to argue with Sam, but the two always butted heads. Both were as stubborn as each other, and neither really wanted to admit it.

"But you're not protecting us, Dad!" Sam shouted, making everyone in the house walk into the room to see what was going on, "You leaving didn't keep Jess safe. You leaving didn't stop us from getting our powers. You leaving doesn't stop the weekly influx of demons, warlocks and god knows what else come after us. You leaving doesn't protect us. If anything, it makes us weaker. We're constantly wondering if you're safe…"

"Sammy…" Dean started, but was cut off by his brother continuing to argue with their dad.

"You're not doing it to protect us, at all. You're doing it for your own revenge, and you know it. You've always done it for that. Do you really think Mom woulda wanted you to do this? You really think Mom wanted you to drop us off with Grams and only see us every six to 12 months? Don't you think Grams coulda protected all of us; all four of us? You knew what she was, but you just dropped us off and left."

"I dropped you off here because I knew you'd be safe," John stood up from where he sat at the dining table, staring into the brown eyes of his son, "Your Grams was the one who wanted me gone, anyway. I didn't leave right away. I stayed here for three months before your Grams kicked me outta the house. She knew it wasn't safe…"

Sam walked around the table, squaring up to his father, both Winchesters getting into each others faces.

"Because you were so obsessed with this demon," Sam shouted, "But now your sons need you and you're just taking off again. All because you need to kill the thing that got Mom. It's just gonna get you killed Dad. You can't do anything. But we can. We can vanquish it and…"

"And then what, Sammy?" John asked, "Go back to the way things were before she died? That ship sailed a long time ago, Sammy. Even once that demon is gone, you and your brothers will still be witches. You'll have things coming after you and they'll come after me to get to you. It's better if I'm gone."

"Okay, that's enough!" Dean shouted again, this time getting in between his father and brother. The two Winchesters didn't stop glaring at each other. Dean placed his hands on their chests, "Back to your corners. Now!"

Sam shook his head, but walked away anyway. He stood by Piper, who was cowering in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a mixing bowl and whisk. John didn't move, though. He just looked into the green eyes of his eldest son. They reminded him so much of Mary, and that just made John feel worse.

"You're right about us not needing you here," Dean told his father, "But that doesn't mean we don't want you here. Hell, Sammy's right. You're our father. You shoulda been here for us. But I get it. You wanted to get _the_ demon. Now, go and check out those rumors about the weapon you can use. You put all you know in the Book, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good," Dean nodded and then pointed to the door, "Now get out. Just stop ignoring us, okay? Pick up the phone and check in with us. I don't wanna hear from another demon that you've kicked the bucket, got it?"

It felt like Dean was the father and John was the child, the way he took control. John Winchester definitely wasn't going to argue with his son. Glancing over at Sam and then smiling weakly at Adam, John left the house.

"Dean…" Sam started, but Dean just looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"No, Sammy," Dean shook his head, "We let him go. Besides, it probably is safer for all of us."

With that, Dean walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had things to work out in his head. It left Sam, Adam and the Halliwell sisters together.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get on Dean's bad side," Phoebe shook her head with wide eyes, "I thought he was gonna hit Uncle John."

"Me, too, Phoebs," Prue chuckled, "Me, too."

* * *

It was hours later that the Halliwell sisters and Winchester brothers were trying to find something to preoccupy themselves with. Well, most of them were. Dean had gotten his car into the Manor's garage, and decided to work on giving it an oil change. It made the others uneasy, wondering whether he was going to take off for a while on the road. This wasn't the time for any of them splitting up. They needed each other.

Piper was also still in the kitchen. As soon as John had left, she'd decided that she needed to make pie, knowing it would make Dean happier. He loved pie; and more importantly he loved Piper's pie.

That left Prue, Phoebe, Sam and Adam together in the sun room, going through old photo albums. Adam had found some old photos in the attic, and it was time to get them into the albums. It was also a chance to take a trip down memory lane.

Phoebe looked up from one of the albums that she'd started looking through, "There aren't any pictures of me growing up."

"That seems impossible. I mean, you weren't exactly camera shy." Prue smirked, quickly tying her hair up in a hair tie. Ever since deciding to grow her hair out, it had been annoying. It just wasn't growing out the way she wanted, meaning strands kept getting in the way.

"Yeah, well, neither were you and Piper, or you and Grams, or you and Dad," Phoebe went through the various photos, pointing out just how many Prue was in them, "Oh look, there's one of you and Dean!"

"Dean is in a photo?" Sam asked with a chuckle, pulling the album to him. He looked at the old photo. His brother couldn't have been more than 13, and he definitely didn't look happy to be in the photo. A 16-or-so-year-old Prue was standing behind him, with her arms around his neck.

"Dean's wardrobe just hasn't changed, has it?" Phoebe asked with a laugh, pointing at the leather jacket that Dean was wearing. It was far too big for him at the time, but he wouldn't take it off. Sam remembered that fondly, shaking his head. The leather jacket was his dad's. He'd given it to Dean when he'd turned 12 as a present. Sam frowned, thinking carefully about it. It had been Dean's birthday present, and Sam wondered whether John had turned up without realizing what date it was and had nothing to give Dean. He wasn't going to bring that up, though. Dean loved that brown, smoke and whiskey smelling leather jacket.

"Hey, here's a photo of you and Grams." Adam now pulled out a photo, showing it to Phoebe.

"Look at that toothy grin." Prue laughed at the photo of a six-year-old Phoebe cuddling up on the couch with her grandmother.

"Hey, there's one of you and Aunt Patty here." Adam pulled out another one, handing it over to his two cousins. Phoebe quickly took the photo, shock clearly on her face. Phoebe was only two-years-old at the time, but it was definitely her.

"Wow!" Phoebe smiled sadly, "What was I, about two?" when Prue nodded, Phoebe's smile dropped. Everyone realized what that meant, "Mom died on us just over a year later."

"Phoebe…" Prue started, but Dean walked into the sun room. His jeans and t-shirt were covered in oil and grease.

"Piper will kill you if she sees you in here like that." Adam smirked up at his big brother.

"She's already tried for walking through the kitchen," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought, isn't it this time of year that what's his name comes? That friend of Grams."

Prue looked at her cousin with wide eyes. They'd all forgotten, yet the man who was usually off on the road had remembered. That had really surprised her.

Before she could say anything to him, the doorbell chimed. Dean sighed, making his way over to it. Sam grabbed his brother, as Piper walked out of the kitchen.

"Is anyone getting that?"

"You need to go up and get showered." Sam warned his brother, walking over to the door. As they now expected, the man with the flowers from the secret admirer, who was really the admirer, stood on the other side. Prue should have remembered. He would come every year, on the same day at the same time. Like clockwork.

Speaking of clockwork, the grandfather clock chimed, as the man held out the flowers to give to Sam.

"Flowers for Miss Penny Halliwell." He said, just as he dropped them. Dean flicked his wrists and rolled his eyes.

"He does that every year," Sam chuckled, "He's such a klutz."

"Good job I can freeze him this year, huh?" Dean grinned charmingly, "Aren't ya glad I didn't go up and grab a shower now."

"I could have frozen him." Piper pointed out, grabbing the flowers. It was then that Phoebe suggested that they tell him their grandmother had died, even if it would break his heart. Once Piper was ready, Dean waved his hand and unfroze the scene.

Sam was just about to say something, when the man stood up and looked around, "Five chimes."

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned with a frown. All six witches looked at him confused and worried.

"The clock. I only heard five chimes," the man said, smirking, "It's noon so one of you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last."

Dean clenched his jaw, as Sam looked at him with worry in his brown eyes. Piper was about to panic, so Prue quickly jumped in, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister, but thanks for the flowers. Okay bye…"

Prue tried to push the man out of the house, but he wasn't going to leave. As he gave his name as Nicholas, he put a red, antique ring on his finger. Phoebe gasped as the old man de-aged, turning into a 30-something-year-old, "I had to appear to age over the years, otherwise you would've been suspicious."

"What?" Dean asked, frowning deeply. He pulled Prue back, stepping in front of her to protect her. Sam did the same to Piper, glaring at the man.

Nicholas went into a spiel about how Patty and Mary had made a pact with him to spare their children's lives. They gave up their powers and blessed the ring so he was immune from their abilities. Dean flicked his wrists but nothing happened. He certainly did have immunity, and that was definitely not a good thing.

"Our mothers would never give away our powers." Prue stood adamantly from behind Dean. The eldest Winchester had his arm on her, though, so she couldn't get hurt.

"She didn't have much of a choice," Nicholas laughed, pointing his ring out to the witches, "Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear. Your organs will heat and death with come."

All six felt everything that the man—warlock—said. Prue and Piper dropped to their knees first, quickly followed by Phoebe and Adam. Sam held on as long as he could, but the burning in his body, the feeling of his organs melting, was too much. It was pure agony.

Dean was the one to fight against it. Gritting his teeth, he punched the warlock in the face. As Nicholas stumbled back from the force behind Dean's punch, his powers wore off. The group of witches were able to get up.

"Quick, upstairs." Dean ordered, punching Nicholas again to give his cousins and brothers some time. They bounded up the stairs, with Dean following them, all the way to the attic. The Book of Shadows was now up here, and they just hoped that there would be something to help them.

"Why would mom make a deal like that?" Piper asked, looking at her sisters.

"They had to have been under some sort of pressure," Adam shook his head, "But what are we gonna do?"

Phoebe flipped the pages of the Book quickly, dancing on the spot when she found something that might help.

_To unbind a bind_

It was worth a shot. There was nothing else that they could do. Phoebe quickly rattled off the spell, not even checking what it would do before she said it.

_The bond which was not to be done,_

_Give us the power to see it undone,_

_And turn back time to whence it was begun._

The cousins didn't see, but white lights surrounded them all. They just felt like they were in the same spot in the attic, with the warlock downstairs after them.

"It didn't work." Sam shook his head, panic in his eyes. The others wanted to agree, but the high-pitched sound of a phone ringing interrupted them.

"Whose phone is that?" Adam asked, looking at each of his brothers and cousins in turn. They started to walk to the door, but then stopped. It wasn't a phone any of them recognized, but it could have been a trap. Maybe the warlock wanted to lure them out.

"Prue goes." Phoebe pointed at her big sister.

"Yeah, you're the eldest." Piper grinned, nervously.

Prue opened and closed her mouth, but there was no argument. She looked at Dean for help, who just nodded with a sigh. They would both go—there was safety in numbers, after all.

The two eldest of their families walked out of the attic and down the first set of stairs. Once they got to the landing, they stopped, eyes wide. A younger version of their grams had answered the phone. Luckily, she had her back to the stairs, so didn't see them at the top of the stairs.

"Grams?" Prue whispered, glancing at Dean. But Dean wasn't looking at that. He pointed to an old, pine dining table, where a three-year-old Piper sat coloring. Her brown hair in pigtails, which kept falling over her shoulders, annoying her. Prue's eyes widened, just as a six-year-old Prue and three-year-old Dean in a cowboy hat ran through the hallway. Young Dean nudged Young Piper as he ran past her, making her call out in annoyance.

"Uh, just a moment, Donna," Grams sighed on the phone, before covering it to tell her grandchildren off, "Prue, Dean, no running in the house. And be nice to Piper."

Prue pulled Dean back to the attic, both too shocked to say anything.

"Was it the warlock?" Sam asked, but Dean just couldn't get the words out. What was he supposed to say?

"No," Prue finally shook her head, realizing that her sisters and cousins were waiting. She looked at Piper, "Us."

* * *

Dean paced the attic, trying to get his head around everything. He vaguely remembered the even downstairs. Vaguely because he remembered spending time in the Manor as a kid. He remembered playing with Prue and teasing Piper. It was all vague, though. There were times that Dean thought he'd made this stuff up as a kid, though.

There was a three month period when he had been living at the Manor. He had to have only been about two or three, because Sammy hadn't been born yet. Maybe this was that time. But it was something that he'd tried to forget—he'd tried to pretend that it was something he'd made up. If he didn't, that meant there was more that his brothers didn't know about his parents, and Dean didn't want to be the one to break it all to them.

"How do we know we're back in time?" Piper asked, while Phoebe quickly leafed through the much smaller Book of Shadows. How had she not noticed this before? It should have been a big giveaway that they weren't in their own attic, "What if we just brought the past to us accidentally. We've done it before."

"Look around, Piper," Sam sighed, frowning as he kept his eyes on his elder brother, "What do you see?"

"A messy attic, like always." Piper shrugged her shoulders, but her cousin was looking past all that. Adam now looked around and sighed, they were definitely in the past. There was a stereo system that played cassette tapes, a typewriter, items that Grams had thrown out years ago.

Piper shook her head, a migraine forming as she thought about all this. Glancing over at Prue, she doubled checked that her sister had seen them as kids.

"We were kids, alright," Dean jumped in, rubbing the back of his neck, "The three of us are down there. I couldn't have been more than three, so that would mean Phoebe is down there somewhere, too."

"I need an Advil." Piper sighed, as Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows.

"Well, the good news is that it means the warlock isn't down there now," Phoebe grinned, but everyone knew that she had some bad news, "The spells not been invented yet. It's not anywhere."

"Great!" Dean threw his hands up in the air. Prue decided not to panic though, and started looking through the Book of Shadows. It wasn't that she didn't trust her baby sister, but she needed to make sure there was nothing else that would help them get back to their own time.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Phoebe bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Dean.

"Let's see, this is what about 1991?" Dean pointed out, "That means Dad ain't here, so there's no Impala. Not that it would help, since 1991 was long before he became a hunter if his journals are anything to go by. We don't have a spell to get us back, and Grams will blow a gasket."

"But we're alive." Sam pointed out with a shrug.

"Sam's right," Prue nodded, stopping Dean from going off on another rant, "I mean, if we stayed in our own time, Nicholas would have killed us. We barely got away as it was…is…will be…you know, I've never been good with tenses."

"Could we go down there and talk to Grams?" Adam asked, looking between his brothers and cousins. Dean just laughed at the idea, as Phoebe questioned how they'd break the news to her.

"Grams would kill us," Piper shook her head, "She'd think we're demons or something."

"Well, we can't stay up here forever," Sam sighed, "We need to get outta this house." The other five witches knew that Sam was right. The would need to get out of here. They'd need to regroup and plan their next steps.

As they snuck out of the attic, they could hear Grams on the phone to someone. It made Dean and Prue stop, forcing the others behind them to stop in their tracks.

"You're talking too fast," Grams frowned, turning her back on the stairs, "Mary, sweetheart, slow down."

"Mary?" Piper questioned, looking over at Dean as he had a look of hurt on his face.

"Mom."

Adam tip-toed over to the phone in the upstairs hallway, as Prue placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. While all three brothers missed Mary, it had been hardest for Dean. He'd remembered the most about his mother, compared to Sam and Adam.

"What premonition?" Grams now asked, "That's impossible. You don't have premonitions. You bound your powers."

The group of witches frowned, as Adam picked up the phone so he could hear the other side of the conversation. Sam glared at his younger brother, trying to get him to put it down, but the 19-year-old ignored him.

"I need you to listen to what I'm saying, Mom," Mary's voice rang out loud and clear. It was softer than it had been that time a few months ago in Lawrence; younger and more innocent, almost. But it certainly sounded tired and annoyed.

Adam looked over to his brothers, telling them that it was definitely their mom on the other end of the phone. Sam couldn't help but go over to listen to the other side of the conversation, followed by a very nosy Phoebe.

"I can't explain it either, Mom. It just happened," Mary explained, "I felt a twinge in my stomach and then bam! I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Six warlocks. Three woman, three men. Two of them were taking Prue and Dean."

"Is that really Aunt Mary?" Phoebe asked with a whisper. Sam clenched his jaw, nodding his head. He didn't want to say anything. Glancing over to Dean, he could see the look of hurt and upset in his eyes. The man was struggling with being back in the past, especially so far back in the past.

"She's talking about us, I think…" Adam looked over to Prue, Dean and Piper.

"Are you still nauseous?" Grams now asked, "Why don't you come home from Buddy's?"

"I can't," Mary sighed, she sounded very tired. It was as if the conversation with Grams was testing her more, "And it was not a daydream. Look, I'll phone Patty and…"

"No, no, don't worry your sister." Grams sighed.

"We need to get out of here, now." Dean finally spoke, making it clear that Adam needed to hang up the phone. He did as he was told, just as they heard Grams hang up from down in the foyer. She moved into another room, calling out for her three granddaughters and one grandson.

"Now's our chance." Prue nudged Dean, and they started walking down the stairs. Suddenly, Little Prue and Little Dean ran in from the sun room. Little Prue turned around, moving a chair in front of the doorway.

"No fair!" Young Piper cried out from the other side of the couch, "Using magic!" Little Dean just chuckled, pulling Little Prue out of the room.

"Whoa!" Piper pointed at the scene. Dean's eyes were wide, too. This was part of the three months in San Francisco that he definitely didn't remember.

"Wait, we had powers back then?" Prue looked at her cousin and sister, knowing they were more likely to remember this. Dean just shook his head with wide eyes. Surely this should have been something he remembered. Surely this was something that Prue should have remembered, being almost three years older than him.

Little Prue and Little Dean ran back in the room, as Little Piper ran through a different entrance. The six cousins reached the bottom of the stairs, coming face to face with the younger counterparts.

"Hey." Prue smiled down at her younger self, kneeling in front of her. The younger Prue smiled, pointing at the freckle on the older woman's face, "You got one, too. Come here."

Prue pulled Little Prue into a big hug, just as Grams walked in from the kitchen, carrying a one-year-old Phoebe. She was preoccupied at first, but the six cousins stopped in their tracks, staring at the younger version of their grandmother. She was beautiful, and had very few wrinkles on her face. It was clearly the years spent trying to control six grandchildren that caused Grams' health and looks to deteriorate.

"Um, Grams, we can explain." Adam decided to try his luck, but Grams wasn't in the listening mood. She waved her hand, sending all six cousins flying through the front door. They landed on the driveway with heavy thumps.

"C'mon, we gotta go now." Dean scrambled to his feet, helping Piper up to hers. All the cousins rushed down the street, not daring to stick around. Bobby and John had been right. Grams was definitely one powerful witch. Nobody was going to cross her.

As they ran, Piper brought up the fact that Little Prue had used her powers. They all knew about their powers back then, but none of them could remember it.

"How weird was that seeing you guys as kids, though," Adam chuckled, "I've only ever seen it in photos. Dean, you were such a pudgy kid."

"Shut up, geek." Dean scoffed at his brother, earning a quiet "jerk." Sam couldn't help but pick up a newspaper from a well-kept lawn, as he checked out the date. He needed to know exactly when they had come back to.

"Mom is barely pregnancy with me," Sam showed Dean the date, "October 24, 1991. You don't think this is the day they made the pact, do you? I mean the spell was supposed to bring us to when it began, right?"

"So, the spell sent us to stop the pact, right?" Phoebe asked, looking between her cousins and sisters, hope filling her voice. Maybe they could make sure it would never happen, so they could return to their own time and vanquish Nicholas easily—or make it so that he was never there in the first place.

"That might be the only way for us to get back to our own time." Piper nodded her head.

"Well, I guess we gotta see Mom and warn her about Nicholas." Adam looked over to his brothers.

Sam now stopped them, shaking his head. Something had been bugging him since finding out they were in the Manor and Mary was on the phone. It was now time to get some answers, "Dean, when were you in the Manor as a kid? I thought we all grew up in Lawrence?"

"We did," Dean nodded his head, "Maybe it was a vacation I don't remember."

"Grams said Mom was at Benny's. I think she was working, Dean," Sam shook his head, glaring down at his elder brother, "Why would she be in San Francisco working?"

Prue and Dean looked at each other. Dean knew now that Prue remembered this time, and the whole reason they were here.

"Wait, yeah, I remember you sharing a room with me and Prue for like three months," Piper pointed out, "You were here over Christmas, and would keep sneaking food up from the kitchen. Grams went crazy when she saw it all stashed in your bed. It was so gross, Dean."

Dean chuckled to himself, nodding his head. Sam, Adam and Phoebe now frowned. There was certainly something to this story, but Dean wasn't willing to give it all up. He needed to give them something, though, "So, it was a prolonged vacation. I really don't remember that much, Sammy. I was like three."

Prue could tell that Dean remembered more than he was letting on, but he didn't want to talk. She decided to pull her cousins along the street instead, "Look, we're on a deadline. We need to get to Aunt Mary and warn her about Nicholas."

"Well, we'll need to use our powers to convince her of who we are."

"But Mom is on the lookout for six warlocks. We can't all go." Sam sighed, looking between the group of witches. Phoebe nodded her head, offering to hang back and wait. It wasn't like she had a power to show anyone. As much as it hurt Sam, he offered to do the same. It would leave Dean, Adam, Prue and Piper to help talk Mary into believing that she wasn't after six warlocks after all.

"It's not fair on you not seeing Mom." Dean shook his head, looking up at his brother.

"It's not, but I'll cope without seeing her," Sam shrugged his shoulders, clearly disappointment in his eyes. Dean hated seeing that look, but there was nothing he could do to change it, "And Phoebe can't stay alone. Look, Prue's right, we're on a deadline. We gotta go."

* * *

Dean couldn't help but do a double-take as he looked around Buddy's. The diner hadn't changed a bit. He'd been in the Buddy's in San Francisco a lot over the years, mainly during his high school years when he would bring girls for dates or hang out with his friends before school events. Smiling fondly at the memories, he decided he was going to have to go back to the place once he got back to his own time.

"That's the first smile I've seen you crack since getting here, Dean," Prue nudged Dean, making his smile drop a little. It turned to a sad one, "You remember why you were here, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded with s sigh, "I can't really tell Sammy and Ads, though. They think Mom and Dad had a happy marriage."

Prue just nodded her head and then looked around the restaurant, as Adam and Piper said they couldn't find Mary. Prue glanced over at the kitchen door, seeing a young, blonde-haired woman in a Buddy's uniform walk through it carrying a tray with drinks. She nudged Dean again, pointing over at the door.

Dean's eyes widened, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Wow! Mom's a babe."

Prue, Piper and Adam looked over at Dean with raised, and partially disgusted, eyebrows. Dean chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "I'm going to Hell for saying that."

"She is beautiful, though." Piper smiled, feeling herself being pulled into a booth by Dean. The four cousins sat down, continually watching Mary move around her customers.

"I didn't know Mom ever needed to work here." Adam frowned, glancing over at his brother. Dean nodded his head with a sad smile. He couldn't help but think of the late nights that she'd come home and smell like burgers. Maybe that was where he got his love for the junk food; it brought back some great memories, despite the reasons they were in San Francisco at the time.

"I wish I had more memories of my mom." Piper sighed, a sad look on her face, "You two are lucky."

"You're all lucky," Adam crossed his arms with a deep frown, "You have memories. How do you think Phoebe and I feel?"

Piper threw her cousin an apologetic look, as Prue indicated that Mary was on the way over.

"What if she recognizes us from her premonition?" Dean asked, suddenly realizing just how much of a bad plan this was. Prue quickly came up with the idea of Dean freezing the scene. Patty Halliwell had the power to freeze, so Mary should know that good witches don't freeze.

"How do I look?" Piper now asked, making the others chuckle at her. Only Piper could be concerned with how she looked before meeting the younger version of their aunt.

Mary Winchester walked over to the group of witches, smiling sweetly at them, "Ready to order?"

All four just stared at her, matching looks of awe. She just chuckled, with a warm smile growing, "Take your time. I'll come back."

"No, wait!" Adam called her back, the first to build up the courage to talk, "We're ready, aren't we, Prue?" He looked at his eldest cousin in hope that she'd back him up better.

"Prunes," Prue quickly covered her cousin's tracks. The last thing they needed was for them to figure out who they were based on their names. There is no way Mary would believe them if she recognized them as the 'warlocks' from her premonition, "He wants to know if you have any prunes."

"Prunes, let me check," Mary smiled, "I just started here, but I think we might."

"No, he can order something else." Dean now spoke, not really wanting to lose sight of his mom again. His eyes were wide, like a child's on Christmas morning—or like…well, a man who hadn't seen his mom in almost 20 years. There was a pang of sadness that hit Prue's chest as she looked over to her cousin. It was the same look she knew she'd have if she ever got to see her mom again.

"Have we met before?" Mary now asked, looking over to Dean, "You look familiar."

"Yeah, so do you." Dean nodded his head, as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. His other hand reached up and flicked. He expected the whole diner to freeze, but nothing happened.

Prue nudged him, but Dean looked around with a frown. He flicked his fingers again, but there was nothing. He couldn't freeze the place.

"What's going on?" Prue asked in a whisper. By now, Mary was looking at them with narrowed eyes. She sensed something was wrong.

"It's not working," Dean explained in a whisper, "You try."

Squinting her eyes, Prue tried to move the napkin on the table. Nothing happened for her either, and she couldn't help but look at Dean with panic in her blue eyes. Piper and Adam were watching their siblings, trying to work out what was going on.

"Mary! Phone!" A woman shouted out across from the diner. Mary smiled, nodding her head before turning back to the four witches. With suspicion in her voice, she said she'd give them more time to order. Just as she turned around, Adam did the only thing he could think of.

"Wait! We know you're pregnant."

"What?" Mary stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the man she didn't know as her youngest son. Prue, Dean and Piper were all glaring at Adam, wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"This is gonna sound real weird, but we're actually your…"

"Cousins," Piper jumped in, lifting her hands as she thought of it, "From outta town."

Dean knew this was a bad move. Mary would know that lie right away. Remembering from the journals, by 1991 Mary knew about hunting and witchcraft. She would sense a lie right now.

Mary narrowed her eyes, looking between the four of them, shaking her head, "Well, that's impossible. I can't get pregnant anymore. Excuse me."

With that, Mary turned on her heels and walked away. Dean rubbed his hands through his hair, "We're screwed."

"I panicked," Adam apologized, "I just thought…well, I thought that it would get her to sit down and talk to us."

"No, Mom would see right through it," Dean groaned, "You've read the journals as much as I have, if not more. She wouldn't trust us coming out with something like that. Especially not right now."

"What is it that you know that you're not telling us?" Adam asked.

"More importantly, why aren't our powers working? Little Prue had her powers, and I'm guessing Little Piper and Little Dean had their powers, too."

"Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time in the same time?" Piper asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Spock," Prue rolled her eyes and then narrowed them. Looking over at Adam, she motioned for him to do something, "Your powers. Do they work?"

Adam waved his hand but nothing happened. Frowning, he shook his head, "Maybe because I'm not born yet, either, I can't use my powers."

"Great," Dean sighed, "Not only are we stuck with a mother who now really won't trust us, we're powerless. Thanks Phoebe for sending us here." The whole day was going from bad to worse. As if seeing Mary again wasn't bad enough, now he had to somehow convince her that he was good…that was when he thought carefully.

"Wait a minute. She knows about hunting," Dean grinned, "We convince her we're a family of hunters."

"You really think something like that would work?" Adam screwed up his nose. It sounded like a long shot. It probably was, but it was the best shot they had right now.

* * *

Phoebe and Sam were waiting outside of the diner for their siblings. Sam just couldn't help but sneak up to one of the windows to catch a glance of his mom, but it wasn't close enough. Phoebe smiled at her cousin and then decided that they could risk something. She pulled him into the diner, sitting a few tables away from their siblings.

"This isn't a good idea." Sam warned Phoebe, as he saw the commotion happen over at the table.

"Trust me, it's perfect," Phoebe shook her head, "You get to see your mom. By the way, she's pretty. Dean has her hair, her eyes and her smile."

"Yeah, Dean's a lot like Mom. Adam's a good mix of both Mom and Dad."

"And you're so totally John." Phoebe chuckled, remembering the argument earlier that day. Phoebe was going to ignore the whole issue with time travel and whether it had happened or was going to happen.

While they talked, Sam dropped a napkin on the floor. He was just reaching over to pick it up, as someone bumped into him. Her purse went flying forward, as she did. Landing on her hands and knees, she quickly started grabbing everything from her purse. Sam quickly sat up, looking down at the blonde-haired woman.

"I'm sorry." Sam grabbed the woman's arms, looking into her eyes. It was only when he was looking at the brown eyes of the woman that he realized he was staring at his mother.

"I'm sorry, that was totally my fault," the woman said, bending over to grab her bag. By now, Phoebe had jumped up to help put things back into her aunt's bag, "I'm such a klutz at times. You would think after years of…" She trailed off, and Sam wondered whether she was about to let loose about hunting and honing her skills.

"So is Sammy," Phoebe chuckled, looking down at the crackers that were now in Mary's hands, "Crackers?"

"Yeah, upset stomach." Mary explained with a small smile, trying to ignore the words from the four in the booth just moments later.

Phoebe frowned, when she looked at another item that had fallen out of Mary's bag. She picked up the carton, making sure Sam saw that they were cigarettes. The middle Winchester brother frowned seeing them, "You, uh, know you shouldn't be smoking these right now. They're bad for your upset stomach."

Mary looked between the two people—assuming they were a couple—before taking the cigarettes from the brunette woman, "Thanks, you two are very sweet." Picking up the last items to shove in her purse, Mary rushed out of the diner, banging into a police office.

"Is everything all right, miss?" The police officer asked, grinning at Mary. Phoebe and Sam instantly recognized him as the warlock that had come into their home earlier that day—the whole reason they were here in the past.

Phoebe needed to stop Nicholas from going after her aunt, and quickly rushed over to him. Sam tried to stop her, but was too late, "Excuse me. How do I get to Berkeley?"

Nicholas pushed past her to follow Mary out of the diner, but Phoebe grabbed his arm. Throwing him to the ground, causing a scene. Everyone was now looking at her, as she grabbed Nicholas' keys and threw them underneath one of the booths.

Sam stood up as his brothers and cousins rushed over to him. Dean looked between Phoebe on the floor and Sam standing up, "What the hell?

"Nicholas," Sam simply said, dragging Dean from the diner, "Let's go."

Dean let himself get pulled out of the diner by his younger brother, checking behind him to make sure the others were following. Prue grabbed Phoebe, stepping over Nicholas quickly. His hand reached out to grab her leg, but Adam stamped on it before the six of them got out of the diner and ran away. All that mattered right now was getting out of the way of the warlock out for their blood and powers.

They ran down the street as fast as they could, not really caring about where they were heading. One Dean was sure he was out of sight of the warlock, he slowed to a walk. The others slowed, too. Breathing hard, Piper stopped moving completely, calling out for the others as loud as she could to stop.

"Dean!" Sam called out, walking back to help Piper get her breath back. Dean spat out the building liquid in his mouth, placing his hands behind his head. Phoebe leaned against a wall, her breath loud and ragged, while Prue doubled over and Adam crouched down to stand on the balls of his feet.

"Was…was he wearing…wearing his ring?" Piper asked, looking up at Sam. Sam helped her stand up straight, so she could get more air into her lungs.

"Breathe slowly, Piper." Sam instructed, shaking his head, "Calm your breathing down."

"Jeez!" Piper groaned, "I hate running."

"She asked a good question, though," Adam looked up at his brother, "Was he wearing his ring?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam shook his head.

"Well, it was a good job you two went in," Prue now sighed, "That must have been when he went after your mom."

"Then why are we still stuck here," Dean asked, shaking his head. No, they definitely weren't finished here, "C'mon, we gotta get back to the Manor and try again. This time we tell her we're hunters."

It didn't take long for the six witches to get to the Manor. Mary's car was there, one that Dean remembered fondly. It was a small, beat up Honda, but it held some memories for Dean. The drive from Lawrence to San Francisco and then back. It wasn't the Impala, though. That would always be his favorite—and his baby.

There was another car parked just behind Mary's; one that hadn't been there earlier. Prue instantly recognized it, "Mom's home, too."

"Mom?" Phoebe looked at her sister with wide eyes. She stopped in the middle of the street, making Sam and Piper walked into her. Prue, Dean and Adam turned to look at.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked with a frown, but then it softened. He saw the hurt and sadness in Phoebe's eyes. It was the same sadness that Adam had had at the idea of seeing his mom. It was possibly a similar ache that Dean had had earlier, knowing that he was in a time period when his mom was alive but there was nothing he could do to save her.

"I…well…"

"Don't you wanna see mom?" Piper now asked, a questioning frown forming on her face. Phoebe didn't really know what to say—how to feel. She had no memories of her mom. The woman had died when Phoebe was just three years old. There were snippets here and there, but blurred ones.

Dean held out his hand for Phoebe to take it, "C'mon, we'll all be right here. Adam did it, so can you." Phoebe glanced over to her younger cousin, who nodded with a smile. He grabbed her other hand, making her smile softly. Yes, she could do this. More importantly, she wanted to.

"So, now the question is how do we get in there to talk to Aunt Mary," Prue sighed, "Grams must have told her about us by now. She probably thinks we're the warlocks."

"Our only option is to wait for Nicholas to show," Piper sighed, "But what are we gonna do without our powers?"

"Wait, you don't have your powers?" Sam asked, following his cousins down the street. Piper quickly explained the situation.

Dean stopped in his tracks, with a plan forming in his head. Phoebe looked up to see the cogs ticking behind his eyes. He always had the same thought when he was thinking of an idea, "Technically we do still have our powers. Little Prue, Piper and me have our powers. We need them."

"You wanna use the yous from this time?" Adam asked, brown eyes growing wide, "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Yeah, Dean, you've had some stupid ideas in the past, but this has to be the worst," Sam agreed, "And the most dangerous. If anything happens…"

"What else can we do?" Dean stopped in his tracks, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned to face his brothers, anger in his eyes. He hated the idea, too, but they were running out of options. With Mom with Grams, it meant the hunter idea was out of the question. Penny Halliwell would remember faces. She would remember their faces.

When nobody had a better idea, Dean led them towards the house. They couldn't go in through the front door, though. They needed to go through the back. Dean poked his head through to the kitchen and grinned, motioning for the others to follow him.

"Coast is clear."

"What if Grams catches us?" Piper asked, following her cousin into the kitchen. She couldn't help but look around with raised eyebrows. The area where the kitchen table used to be now has a bookstand against the far wall. She ran her fingers across the recipe books—some of them she hadn't seen for years.

"She'll kills us before Nicholas has a chance." Prue answered Piper question, hearing a chuckle from Adam.

Phoebe quickly rushed past her sisters and cousins, winking at Dean. He narrowed his eyes, wondering where she was going, "She won't catch us. Observe."

Phoebe kicked a heating duct by the kitchen door to the dining room. It came away, revealing the clear voices of Penny and Patty Halliwell and Mary Winchester. Prue, Piper and Sam looked at Phoebe with raised eyebrows.

"Dean is safe with you, Mom," Mary argued, "You said that. I need to go."

"John is no good, Mary," Penny argued back, making Dean frown. Sam and Adam narrowed their eyes looking at their brother, "That war destroyed him."

"The war didn't. He just doesn't know what to do…"

"He left you, Mary," Patty now spoke, softly as if it was a touchy subject, "Again. This isn't the first time…"

"Patty, please," Mary cut her sister off, before continuing with her argument, "I need to see him and he wants to see me."

"How did you…?" Prue looked down at her sister, trying to take Dean's mind off the current topic of discussion.

"Heating duct to upstairs," Phoebe grinned up at her sister, "I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school. Same with you Dean…"

"Oooh okay!" Dean walked away from his youngest cousin, "You stay here and eavesdrop. Prue, Piper, we need to find us…little us."

The three witches made their way through the dining room and towards the sound of children playing.

"Dean, get off my dolly!" Little Piper shouted, making Prue chuckle.

"You just couldn't stop teasing her."

Dean rolled his eyes, making his way into the sun room. Little Dean was holding a doll high above his head. Even at three years old, he was a few inches taller than his cousin, so she couldn't get it back. Unfortunately, a six year old Prue was taller. She walked up behind Little Dean and took the doll from his hands.

"It's my doll, anyway." Little Prue pointed out.

"You gave it to me!" Little Piper threatened to cry, making Dean look at Prue with a smirk. Who was it that always teased Piper? As the two little girls argued, Little Prue used her powers to make the doll fly up into the air.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Piper now glared at her sister's younger self, making the three children turn to look at them.

"You came back!" Little Prue grinned, rushing over to Prue. The doll dropped to the floor, completely forgotten about.

"Yes, we did. And we're gonna keep it a secret, right?" Prue asked, getting a nod of confirmation from the smaller, younger version of herself. It was strange, but very easy to communicate with the six-year-old, and they soon found themselves complimenting each other, causing Piper and Dean to roll their eyes.

"Grams said you're bad people." Little Piper now glared at the three adults, making Piper panic. Dean knelt down on the floor, softening his smile to make sure it reached his eyes.

"We're just like you," he explained, "We're family."

* * *

Phoebe, Sam and Adam remained in the kitchen. It would be easier not to deal with the young versions of the other three witches.

"Patty, if this was Victor, you would go." They heard their Mary say.

"Not anymore," Patty argued, "But I guess I do understand about John. Mom, you…"

"No…" Grams refused to accept the conversation that was happening, "Your relationship was always doomed from the start."

"You sound just like dad," Mary sighed, "Just because he isn't a hunter or a witch doesn't mean we can't work. The last time he left I didn't blame him. Are you surprised after that bombshell we dropped on him? And this time…he's struggling, especially with Dean and his power."

"Why can't you just wear your uniform to see him?" Patty now asked.

"Because I don't want him to know I'm a waitress," Mary explained, "Look, it can't hurt to talk, right?"

"Well, let him go, I say," Sam could imagine his Grams waving her arm in the nonchalant way she used to, "If husbands were supposed to stay married, God would have made them live longer."

Phoebe chuckled to herself with a roll of the eyes, while both sisters upstairs turned on their mom in shock at her words.

* * *

"We're not supposed to go places with strangers." Little Dean put his hands on his hips, glaring up at the adults. Prue decided to argue that they weren't strangers, but of course Dean wanted proof. The man just hadn't changed. Without powers, how were they supposed to give them proof?

Luckily, Piper could help. She walked over to the dresser. It hadn't moved in all these years. Grinning, she kicked it and a drawer opened up. Little Piper's eyes widened, but a grin formed on her lips. She definitely believed them now.

"Okay, follow me." Prue took Little Prue's hand and rushed her towards the kitchen. Just as the three witches were about to leave with their younger selves, another boy ran into the room.

"Freeze!" He shouted, making the others turn around. The little boy wore a cowboy hat and a sheriff badge, a toy gun in hand.

"Okay, Andy." Little Dean smirked and flicked his wrists. Little Andy froze on the spot.

"Mom says not to freeze people, Dean!" Little Piper turned to her cousin with her hands on her hips.

"But he said to, Piper!" Little Dean argued back. Prue couldn't help but chuckle at the way her sister and cousin argued, as if they'd played together for years. It had been no different once Dean and his brothers had permanently moved into the Manor.

Suddenly, Sam rushed into the sun room, "Guys, they're coming down…" he looked at a frozen Andy with raised eyebrows, "Oh, wow!"

Dean grinned at his brother with pride, knowing that it was him who did this.

"Fine, if you must go, go!" Grams said, making her way down the stairs. Phoebe and Adam were standing by the kitchen door, as Grams, Mary and Patty walked down to the bottom step, "But I can't promise I won't teach Dean a new spell while you're gone."

"Can't you just make a pie with him like normal grandmothers? You know he loves pie." Dean smirked again at that comment. This was where the whole thing about pie started.

"The recipes he will learn from me don't come from Betty Crocker, dear."

"We need to go, now!" Prue whispered, just as Mary walked out of the front door. Phoebe held her hand up from where she was at the kitchen door, watching as Grams and Patty walked from the door into the living room.

"There you are, Phoebe," Patty smiled, "Now where are those sisters and that cousin of yours, huh?"

Phoebe motioned for her sisters and cousins to rush across the dining room, just as Little Andy unfroze from the spot.

"Prudence. Piper. Dean." Grams called out, as the witches rushed towards the kitchen.

"I wanna go, too." Little Andy ran towards his friends.

"No, Andy, you have to stay here, buddy." Sam shook his head, but the little boy was threatening to throw a tantrum. Dean rushed everyone out of the room, getting Little Dean to freeze his cousin's future boyfriend. It gave them just enough time to get out of the house.

As Piper picked up the keys to the family car, they all rushed out of the Manor.

"You know, it's no wonder that Andy has always been so suspicious of you before you told him." Dean smirked, winking at Prue.

"We're not all gonna fit in the car." Piper sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

"You guys get to the park with the little yous," Adam suggested, "The three of us will meet you there. Go now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Halliwell Manor, Grams walked into the sunroom to find a frozen Andy, "Oh, Andy. Did Dean freeze you again? Oh, you poor dear. You won't remember a thing."

The boy unfroze, looking around at where he was. Grams instantly wanted to know where her grandchildren went, and her blood ran cold when she found out that two women and a man took her. It may not have been six, but it was enough. Something was after her grandchildren, and she would stop at nothing to get them back.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Prue stood in the park with her younger self and the versions of her sister and cousin, "If we see a bad guy what do we do?"

Little Dean taunted his cousin, pulling on one of her pigtails. Dean couldn't help but chuckle, earning a slap from Piper.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean laughed, "You're telling me that you never loved being teased. You know I only did it out of love and affection."

"You know that's part of the reason why I had low self-esteem." Piper pointed out, just as Sam, Phoebe and Adam ran towards them.

"I never once let anyone else do it," Dean pointed out, "Like everyone else in this family, I was the only one allowed to tease you."

Prue ignored the two bickering adults, focusing on the children instead—she was starting to wonder who the children were. Little Dean proudly said that he would freeze the bad guys, and Little Prue saying she would move them with her mind. It was the perfect plan.

"And then we run like the wind!" Little Piper giggled, as if this was all a game. It certainly seemed like it to the newcomers, as Prue got them to practice with a red soccer ball.

"Can I do the freezing this time?" Little Piper asked, with Prue happily accepting that they could. She went to grab the ball, as Phoebe looked on in awe.

"They have major juice. The control, the aim."

"I know," Adam nodded, "And Dean even liked using his powers. Maybe you could learn something from your younger self."

"You know if it wasn't for the hunting, I'da prob'ly had fun with magic," Dean chuckled, watching his younger self have fun in the park with his cousins. He missed the simpler times. That was all before the hunting with his dad. But he definitely didn't regret anything he'd done. He'd saved people, and he'd managed to keep his family safe over the first few months of them finding out about their powers, "But I can't help but worry about hunters showing up on our doorsteps. If that happens, they could kill us."

"What do you think happened to our powers when we were kids?" Adam now asked, watching as the kids practiced their powers again, this time with Piper getting to do the freezing. Phoebe couldn't help but comment about how much they had lost over the years.

"Oh, we found a pay phone on the way," Phoebe now said, getting straight back into business, "Your Mom will be back at work soon and there until five. Nicholas is on duty until six, so at least we know where he is."

"And these three are ready." Prue grinned, joining her sisters and cousins, while the kids played with the ball.

"Well, I'm not." Adam now admitted, making everyone frown. It wasn't easy for him. He may have been able to hide it, but it was all coming out now. He wanted to have memories of his mom. He wanted to be able to know what she was like, and once they got Nicholas, it would mean going back to their own time. There wouldn't be a mom in their own time, and he'd lose everything. Staying here, while she was pregnant with Sam would mean he'd get to know her.

"I feel the same about my Mom," Phoebe sighed, hugging her cousin, "I'd love to get to know her right now. I'd love to be able to stop them from dying, Adam."

As they shared in the moment, a police car pulled up next to them, just behind the acquired vehicle. Dean instantly felt nervous, as he realized his Grams had called the police on them. Of course she had. They had technically kidnapped them, even if they were themselves. This wasn't going to be something they could explain.

* * *

The call for Mary hadn't been from John after all. She walked into the motel room, only to find that he wasn't there. Instead, Nicholas had conned her into getting her alone.

"You're useless without your power, Mary." The man spoke, making Mary's blood boil. She looked around the room.

"Where's John? What have you done to him?"

"He was never here," Nicholas laughed in her ear, tightening his grip on her wrists, "It was all bait for the hook."

Mary's hunter training kicked in. She punched Nicholas in the gut, and then threw him over her shoulder. He landed hard on his back, but just chuckled. From that handle, he could use his own powers.

"Your blood is boiling," he said, making Mary drop to her knees, "And then death will come."

"What do you want?" She managed to choke out, fearing for her life. Just like any warlock, he wanted power. That was until he'd realized that she would be the mother of one half of the Charmed Ones. Now he wanted the children—all six of them.

"There's only one boy," Mary shook her head, as Nicholas stood, "Patty may have three girls but without three…"

"You'll have the other two," Nicholas nodded, remembering the six from the diner clearly, "Where do you think your premonition earlier came from? It couldn't come from you, so it must have been from your unborn child. I tapped your phone and I heard you and the old witch talking about it."

Mary frowned, realizing that he had heard all about the six warlocks coming for her. It was then that she remembered the whole situation in the diner. The four in the booth, the way they looked at her. It was like they knew her. Of course, then there was the two that she just happened to bump into on the way out. They'd been so concerned, with love and hope in their eyes.

"You'll have another child after. I'm not sure when, but I can be patient."

"Don't hurt my Dean," Mary pleaded, "Or my nieces."

"There is another option," Nicholas said, pulling a red antique ring from the drawer of the motel. She passed it to the hunter-witch, motioning for her to take it. Mary looked down at the ring, wondering whether she would be able to do everything that he asked.

* * *

The Winchesters and Halliwells sat in the jail cell, waiting patiently. There wasn't anything any of them could do. They were now lost—stuck in the 90s, with no way to stop Nicholas' plan. Would they be stuck in the 90s forever? Were they destined to leave everything from the future behind?

"Dad left Mom," Sam finally broke the silence, looking over at Dean, "That was why you and Mom were in San Francisco."

"What?" Dean asked, throwing a questioning look over in his brother's direction, "Where'd ya get that idea from?" There was a guilt in his eyes, though. Everyone could see it. His usual poker face was crumbling, partially because he didn't want to keep it all a secret anymore. It was time they knew the truth about Mom and Dad's perfect little marriage.

"It makes sense," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Mom had a job here. You shared a room with Piper and Prue. Why would all that happen if Dad hadn't left? Besides, we heard Mom talking to Grams and Aunt Patty."

"I thought Mom and Dad had the perfect marriage?" Adam looked between his brothers, both of them laughing. Even Sam knew that they'd argued. It was tiring trying to raise three boys—and now they'd found out three magical boys.

"It wasn't perfect," Dean shook his head, "Only after Mom's death was it all perfect. Dad became the doting, grieving husband. Nah, there were problems. Dad was injured during the first Gulf War. Mom had already had to try and raise me while he was deployed out there. He was medically discharged and that's when it all went to pot. Dad struggled finding work—didn't really know what to do, ya know. At least, that's what I remember. There may have been more.

"I remember moving here with Mom. It was only for about three months, but it was long enough. Dad never called and Mom cried, lots. I remember Christmas morning. It was so strange. It's the first Christmas I remember actually. Dad came over to talk to Mom. After that, we packed up and moved back to Lawrence."

"You never told us about this," Sam shook his head, "Why is there still stuff that this family doesn't tell each other?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if this was all something I made up," Dean chuckled to himself, realizing that they all had a habit of holding something back, "Part of me wanted it to be. Wanted it to be my three-year-old brain messing things up.

"Anyway, so we moved back to Lawrence and you were born, Sammy. Things seemed alright for a while, but then the arguments started again. It was easier with Dad having a job, but he'd move out every now and then. Slept on friend's couches or on our couch. I once found him passed out in my bed."

Dean rubbed his face with his hand, as he thought back on his childhood. It wasn't perfect. In fact, there were times that he should have hated it. But he had his parents alive. It was a time he'd wish he could get back. Both were alive, healthy and sort of happy. They were also around for the three of them.

"You ever think they weren't meant to be?" Adam asked, now looking at his eldest brother, "That maybe it would have been better if they hadn't fought to make it work. Mom would be alive and…"

"Hell no," Dean shook his head, "And I don't think either Mom or Dad would say that. They loved each other like crazy. You can tell in Dad's journal he was madly in love with Mom and you heard her here. They were meant to be. It just wasn't easy. None of it is."

"So, how do we get outta jail?" Piper now asked, "I mean, we're not just stuck in jail, but we're stuck in the past."

"Uh, bright side?" Phoebe smirked, with a shrug, "Maybe we can get to know our moms better. We may be able to stop them from dying young."

Prue was about to argue with her sister, when a police officer entered. He mentioned something about five minutes, and then stepped to one side. Mary and Patty walked into the jail, looking at the six behind the bars. Dean instantly stood up, but didn't know whether to walk towards the bars or away from them.

Mary wasn't interested in small talk, though. She looked at the six people she believed to be warlocks, "How'd you know I was pregnant? Who are you people?"

"It's complicated." Dean sighed, not really wanting to tell her the truth. He leaned against the wall to stop himself from rushing over to her.

"Fine," Mary shrugged her shoulders, "All ears."

There was an inner dilemma. Should he tell her or would it be best lying again? Looking across at his brothers and cousins, Dean pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of steps forward. All eyes were on him, "You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

"I don't trust people I've only just met," Mary shook her head, "Especially those who kidnap my son and my nieces. Now who are you?"

He deserved that. Until she knew the truth, she would never understand what he and his cousins had really done when taking the children. She would never believe that he hadn't kidnapped them. Looking right into her brown eyes, Dean nodded once, "It's kinda hard to believe."

Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Alright then. I'm walkin' out the door." She turned, pulling her sister along with her. The five other witches turned to Dean, waiting for him to stop them.

"I'm your son," Dean finally said, "I'm Dean. These two here are my brothers. And these three…"

"We're your daughters, Patty." Phoebe looked directly at her mother, amazed at her beauty. It was the first real chance she had of seeing her mom. Mary and Patty both turned back around, looking at the six behind the bars. There was a look of uncertainty on their faces, but something told them that it was the truth. It was too ridiculous not to believe.

"What?" Mary asked, frowning.

Dean took a few steps forward, so he was finally close enough to be able to smell his mom's perfume. She looked up into his green eyes, judging whether she could trust him or not. He had this apologetic look in those eyes, as if he'd never wanted to tell her this.

"I'm your son," he repeated, "I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it."

When Dean paused, Adam picked up where his brother had left off, "We're from the year 2015. We said a spell that brought us here…"

"You can't expect us to believe that." Patty shook her head, looking at each person in turn.

"I'm Prue and these are Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," Prue motioned to her sisters, "And these three are Dean, Sam and Adam Winchester."

Dean could see that his mom and aunt still didn't quite believe him, so he pulled a few more tricks out of the bag. A few things that only his mother would know.

"When Sammy and I would get sick, you'd make us tomato rice soup, 'cuz that's what your mom made you." He saw the hint of recognition appear on his mom's face, which encouraged Sam to pick up from that.

"And instead of a lullaby, you would sing 'Hey Jude.' It's your favorite Beatles song. You and Dad loved your classics."

Tears were forming in Mary's eyes, as she started to believe the words they were saying. She gripped Patty's hand, who looked between everyone in shock.

"Mary?" Patty finally found the words to say, but her little sister just continued to stare. She continued to look at Dean, Sam and Adam with tears in her eyes. Then her hand went to her stomach, as she looked back at Sam.

"Sam."

Dean put his poker face back on as soon as Mary had believed them. He closed himself up to protect his heart from getting broken. While Mary and Patty bailed their future children out, Prue sat with Dean to help him process everything.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked, realizing just how hard this was for all of them. It had taken a lot for Dean to say so much about the future.

"I'll be fine," Dean nodded, "We just gotta stop this warlock."

"Okay, I bailed you out," Patty said, as a police officer opened the jail. The six of them walked out, looking down at the elder daughter of Penny Halliwell, "Mary's in the car. Erm, but you're not all gonna fit."

"I'll walk back," Dean didn't care. In fact, he looked forward to it, "I could do with the air."

"I'll go with him." Prue nodded her head, looking over at her sisters, "You two will be okay with Mom, right?"

"Of course," Phoebe nodded, looking over at the mother she would never know, "There's space for one more, right?"

When Patty nodded, Sam offered the space up to his younger brother. It was time for him to find out more about his own mother. Sam owed his brother that. He wanted to check on Dean after all that sharing in the jail cell.

"You know, I've seen some magic in my life, but this is a miracle." Patty said, as she got into the passenger side of her car. Mary was already in the driver's seat, engine roaring. The three future children climbed into the back. It was a tight fit, but none of them were complaining.

"More than you know, Mom." Phoebe smiled, not taking her eyes of Patty for a second.

"Where are the little ones?" Adam now checked, realizing that they couldn't have been in the car. Mary quickly explained that she'd picked up Patty, after finding out the children had been taken and then the six 'warlocks' had been arrested.

As Mary put her foot down to get home, Patty couldn't help but look at her daughters in awe, "You're all so beautiful. More than I ever would have imagined."

"What are you doing here?" Mary now asked, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"We cast a spell to help you. To stop you." Adam explained, when he told her what they were stopping her from, she bit her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Then you're too late. I've already made it."

* * *

Dean didn't slow down. While he didn't want to spend much more time around his mom, knowing that he would go back to a future where she wouldn't be, he also didn't want her to end up dead. He didn't want her to make the pact, and certainly wanted to keep his brothers and cousins safe.

Prue and Sam had a difficult time keeping up with him. They were worried, he got that, but he just couldn't slow down. It didn't help his mind was going a million miles per minute.

"Dean, talk to us." Sam called out.

"About what, Sammy?"

"About what you said in there," Sam sighed, "You know, it hurt me too. It hurts seeing her and remembering all these things…"

"I didn't just remember that stuff," Dean shook his head, "The stuff I told mom, I've remembered this whole time. It didn't just come to me. It's just stuff I don't like to talk about."

"Dean, we know it hurts. We're all in the same position. We all lost our moms when we were young…" Prue started, but was cut off by a murderous look in Dean's eyes. If she was honest, it scared her a little.

"And good for you for being able to handle seeing them both so well," Dean shook his head, "Good for you for it not messing your head up inside. You know, Adam is sad that he doesn't get to remember much about Mom. Hell, he doesn't remember anything. But I'd rather have that at times. I'd rather not have the memories of her tucking me in at night, of smelling like burgers, of arguing with Dad, of…of everything.

"I was managing perfectly fine. When hunting, it wasn't too bad. Knowing that I was saving others from the same fates we've had, I was happy. Then I came back. And then all this started and I started finding out more about her, about this family.

"Well, guess what, Prue! It's too much. I can't…I hate this and I hate that we came back here. I hate that we get to see our dead loved ones again. Because when we go back to our own time, it's going to be like losing them all over again."

Dean turned his back on Prue and Sam, walking away from them. He just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with.

Prue and Sam shared a look. That was more than Dean had said about Mary and their family for a long time. It was more about his feelings than he'd said ever. And neither of them could help but think about how it all made sense.

"What about you, Prue?" Sam now asked, breaking the sad silence, "Do you hate it?"

"No," Prue shook her head, "I'll miss Mom and Aunt Mary once we go back. I'll even miss Grams. But I'm glad that we get to see them again. I guess I'm more at peace with their deaths than Dean is. Having her help me face my fears last month helped. What about you?"

"Ask me when we get home." Sam smiled, pulling Prue along so they could catch up with Dean. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

"I thought I was going to see John," Mary admitted, not really wanting to get into the details of her relationship with her sons' father. She silently wondered whether Adam had the same dad as Dean and Sam. Maybe Mary and John had split up and she had found someone else. Not that she could ever imagine herself doing that. No, she had to forget about her relationship right now. She had to focus on her children, "But it turned out to be a trap."

"Nicholas." Piper nodded her head, wanting her aunt to continue.

"He tried to kill me, Sam too," Mary explained, continuing to drive back to the Manor, "I had to give him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd rather love you as mortal sons, than have to mourn you as dead witches. I never wanted this life for you, anyway."

"But he's gonna kill us anyway to get our powers." Adam frowned, wondering how his mother could do this to them.

"No, not until you're born, Adam," she shook her head, "Oh, Adam…you know I can change your name if you'd like."

"No, I like it." Adam smiled, chuckling at the direction of the conversation.

"Anyway," Mary shook her head, "I bought us time in hopes that Mom—your Grams—can help us. Oh, she'll be so thrilled when she sees you. The Charmed Ones."

* * *

By the time Dean, Sam and Prue reached the Halliwell Manor, Mary and Patty had made it back with their siblings. Prue took charge, deciding to knock on the door, rather than walk right in. It was the right call, as Grams opened the door, glaring at the three newcomers.

"Where was I born?" She asked them, making all three raise their eyebrows at them.

"Mom!" Patty called out from the archway into the living room. Grams turned to her eldest daughter, shrugging her shoulders. She was still not convinced that the six were not warlocks. However, she stepped to one side and allowed the three of them access to her home.

"We have a pact to undo," Patty sighed, "It won't be long before Nicholas comes after me now, knowing that I have the other half of the Charmed Ones."

"Boston," Sam answered Grams' question, as he walked into the house and watched her close the door, "In a hotel room, breech."

"What was my husband's name?" She now asked, and Dean just looked at her with a shake of his head. He couldn't help but get a dig in there about multiple husbands. He walked into the living room to see Piper and Phoebe sitting on the couch, sniggering at Dean's comment. He stood behind them, placing his hands on the back of it.

"Don't suppose you have anything to drink do ya?" Dean asked, "This whole time travel crap is really messing with my head."

"You would know if you were really my grandson." Grams crossed her arms, glaring at him. Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the drinks cabinet. He pulled out a decanter with red liquid in it.

"Seriously, sherry?" Dean asked, "No whiskey? Just normal beer?"

"You are your father's son." Mary smirked at her eldest, as he poured himself some sherry and drank it whole. Pulling a face at the distaste, he poured himself another glass. Putting the decanter back, he turned back to his Grams.

"So, any more questions? You know, I've got a silver knife in my belt and I'm sure you've got holy water somewhere…"

"You were raised as hunters?" Mary's eyes now grew wide, "No, I never ever wanted that for you. Witchcraft is one thing but hunting…"

"Wait, you turned your back on witchcraft for hunting." Sam shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

Grams laughed, making a comment about them not knowing their mother that well. That stung, and Dean slammed a now empty glass down on the mantelpiece.

"Maybe because nobody in this family tells us anything," Dean shouted at them, "It was only in September that we found out we were witches. I was 16 when I finally found out Dad was a hunter. You sure didn't want to tell me Grams, but I pushed enough for it to happen. When I was 18, I chose to go with him."

"John hunting?" Grams laughed at the idea of it, but she stopped when she saw the anger in Dean's eyes. He definitely had a mixture of Winchester and Halliwell personalities.

"Mom dies, okay? When Adam turns one, she dies and Dad turns to hunting to get the son of a bitch that did it. We're still hunting him down. You know that demon killed Sam's girlfriend, too? We know so little, though. Now we've got this Nicholas guy after us, and none of you thought it would be a good idea to leave us some clues just in case."

"Okay, that's enough about the future." Prue grabbed Dean's arm to calm him down. He looked into Prue's blue eyes, wanting to argue with her but decided against it. Instead, he walked back to behind the couch, staring out of the window.

"Oh, well look at you. The Charmed Ones," Grams grinned, accepting that they were her grandchildren. It helped to ease the tension that Dean had caused, but not dissipate some of the fear that Mary had for her children, "Oh, I always knew the Charmed Ones would come from me. Once removed, of course."

She went through each of them, starting with the girls and then moving onto the Winchesters, "Dean and…"

"Sam." Sam smiled, making Grams clench her jaw. She couldn't help but make a comment that she was naming him after her father. Let me guess, this one is going to be named after one of John's idiot family members.

"Mother." Mary glared at Penny.

"I'm Adam." The youngest now said, making Grams raise her eyebrows.

"Where would you get Adam from? Is there an Adam in John's family?"

"No, and I don't know," Mary shrugged her shoulders, "That's not what's important right now. We need to keep them safe until we can reverse the pact. Can it be done?"

"Their powers will need to be bound." Grams slowly nodded her head, and suddenly, the six younger witches now understand what had happened; why they had lost their powers. Grams had bound them to protect them. It had nothing to do with Mary not wanting her children to have their powers.

"No, that's what you do," Prue shook her head, "What you did…you know what I mean."

"Well, that explains why we don't remember having our powers when we were younger." Piper sighed, sitting back in the couch. Grams now looked at the six witches, her eyes falling on Dean who was still refusing to look at them.

"You said, you only got your powers in September. I wouldn't have done it without breaking the pact first. Unless I died, which of course would automatically…unbind your powers," Grams saw the sadness in her grandchildren's faces. She watched as Dean turned to face her, looking at each of them with tears glistening his eyes. Grams placed her hand to her chest, "Well, at least I make it to the next millennium."

"Speaking of death…" Phoebe started, but Penny cut her off. She already worried about the damage that may have been caused by the six of them coming to the past. The less they knew right now the better. They needed to stop the pact.

"But that was why we came back, and it obviously didn't happen." Adam sighed, leaning forward on his elbows.

"That would be because of that thing called destiny. It always gets its own way," Grams explained, "The past isn't impossible to change, but it is difficult. If you do it incorrectly, everything will change. The evil you vanquished, the good that you've done, none of it may've ever happened."

Dean wouldn't allow that to happen. He was done listening to small talk. He needed to break this pact and get back to his own time. They needed to change this, without undoing the good they had done in the past.

"Well, we'll need the ring," Mary explained, "Nicholas has it and he can't be vanquished while that is blessed."

"So, we can get that." Sam nodded, but was quickly stopped by his mother. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her children.

"No, if something happens to you, future history could be changed forever. We're the ones that have to do this. Even without powers, it's better for us."

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally learned to listen to me," Grams smirked at her eldest granddaughter, "You hurry. I'll write a new spell that will get you back to your own time."

They didn't even ask how that was possible. Dean was already on the way out of the house, grabbing the keys to his mom's car on the way out of the door. He didn't care which brothers or cousins were coming right now—if any of them. He was just on a mission to finish this once and for all.

* * *

Getting into the hotel room had been easy. The man at the desk had said that he thought Nicholas was out, and Dean was able to quickly pick the lock to the room. Piper had come along, and was waiting outside as lookout, while Sam joined him in the motel room to find the ring.

"How about we make our own pact." Sam asked, while he searched through a drawer.

"You wanna make pacts?" Dean chuckled, "Hasn't this one taught you anything?"

"Just between us," Sam laughed along with his brother. It had been the first smile he'd seen all night, "How about no more secrets or lies between us. Any of us."

"Now that sounds like the best pact ever." Dean grinned, ruffling through a drawer. He picked up a red ring and held it up to Sam.

"Okay, let's get back to Mom."

* * *

Things seemed a little too easy for them when they finally got back to the Manor, but they just put it down to luck finally being on their side. Once they got back home, Grams had already finished with the spell. It was time for them to go back to their own time.

"There is no time to lose," Grams pointed out to them, "You will return at the exact moment you left, which means Nicholas will be there, too."

Phoebe quickly took a minute to write a letter to her mom. While Grams wouldn't let her tell her anything about the future, she didn't want her mom to end up dying. It was a simple note, just telling her to be careful on February 28, 1994. She wanted to get something down for Mary, too, but there wasn't the time. Eyes were on her.

"We'll be ready." Prue nodded her head, turning to her mom. She hugged her tight, as Piper hugged their grams. Phoebe used that chance to hide the note in the Book of Shadows.

"I miss you, Mom." Sam hugged his mother, not really wanting to let her go. Adam followed next, as the two girls hugged their mom. All eyes were not on Dean, as he stood back. Could he do it? Could he say goodbye to her?

"Oh, Dean," Mary sighed, placing her hand on Dean's face. Tears glistened his eyes again, as he shook his head, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wish things could change."

"Why can't they?" Dean asked, "Just don't go…"

"Dean," Sam cut his brother off, "We can't change the past. Just think of how much would change with Mom around."

Dean frowned, wiping the tear that escaped his eyes. Another one escape on the other side, and Mary wiped that one away, "I love you, my sweet, sweet boy. Look after your brothers."

"Always."

"I'm never gonna learn to like lima beans Grams," Adam decided to break the sad moment, "But thanks for everything else."

After they hugged, Penny turned to both Dean and Phoebe, "I'm guessing you two are the handfuls. You definitely seem it."

"You'll learn to love us." Phoebe grinned, hugging her grandmother, tightly, before she moved to her mother, "I'm gonna miss you."

The six witches stood together, as Grams read her spell.

_A time for everything and to everything its place,_

_Return what has been moved through time and space._

When nothing happened, Patty read the spell with her mother. Then Mary joined in. Still nothing happened.

"Is it the spell?" Sam asked, but instantly regretted knocking his grandmother's spell casting. She glared at him, defending her spell.

"You know, maybe with the six of us bringing us here, the six of us need to send us back." Prue suggested.

"Great, there isn't the Charmed Ones in this time." Dean growled. Were they really gonna be stuck in the 1990s for the next four years or so? Did they really have to avoid their family members, while they got on with their lives?

"Wait, we didn't freeze, remember." Piper turned to Dean and Prue. Both of them looked at her wondering why that would matter. The middle Halliwell sister went on about how good witches didn't freeze, which meant they were all still good witches. They just didn't have their powers.

"So we can still say spells?" Phoebe asked, looking over at her mother, aunt and grams. It was worth a shot. Penny handed the spell over to her grandchildren, and waited for them to say the spell.

"Mommy?" Little Prue's voice called out from downstairs.

"Oh, can we say goodbye before we go?" Prue looked up at Patty, hoping that the answer would be yes. Patty smiled, going down the stairs to retrieve the kids. A sleepy Dean and Piper followed behind Patty with baby Phoebe, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, that's you on a morning!" Adam chuckled, making his eldest brother roll his eyes.

Phoebe quickly grabbed a camera, taking a photo of the small family. They didn't have one like this of all of them, and it was perfect.

"Okay, you need to say the spell now."

_A time for everything and to everything its place,_

_Return what has been moved through time and space._

White lights circled around the six cousins, as they were transported back to their own time period. At least they hoped they had. The sound of Nicholas running up the stairs confirmed they were.

"Oh quick!" Prue motioned for Phoebe to find the spell. She quickly flipped the pages in the Book of Shadows as Nicholas barged into the attic. Adam waved his hand, hoping that the ring had been unblessed and it worked. The warlock flew through the air, making everyone smile. At least it wasn't a completely wasted trip.

Dean now flicked his wrists, making the warlock freeze on the spot, "Please tell me there's something in there."

"How about the 'Nicholas Must Die' spell?" Phoebe asked, pointing at the page in the Book. The six cousins looked at the page, realizing that it would need a small potion. Piper quickly went to work grabbing ingredients from the cabinet in the attic. Luckily, everything they needed was right there. Prue mixed it in a mortar, allowing it to puff.

_Cleanse this evil from our midst,_

_Scatter its cells through time_

_Let this Nick no more exist._

Nicholas spun on the spot extremely fast, making Phoebe feel dizzy just watching him. As he exploded, dust particles filled the air and the red antique ring dropped to the floor.

Sam picked up the ring with raised eyebrows, "Well, I'm glad I was never on Grams' bad side."

* * *

Dean worked on his car in the garage. It was only supposed to be a simple oil change, but now he'd decided to clean the pollen filter, too. Working on the car was relaxing, even if he wasn't planning on getting back on the road. And he definitely wasn't. His place was at the Halliwell-Winchester Manor with his family.

"How are you feeling?" Sam's voice asked, making Dean frown. He'd come out here for the peace and quiet, and now his brother was interrupting him. Dean turned around and looked at Sam, seeing the beer bottle in his hand

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, taking the beer and drinking half of it in one go.

"It's a peace offering," Sam sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said when we were in the past. I did mean it though, about the pact. I think we should stop keeping secrets."

"And I agree." Dean nodded, motioning for them to go back into the house. They continued to make small talk while they got into the sun room, where Prue and Phoebe were looking at photos again. Piper was putting the flowers from the warlock in the vase, while Adam pulled out another photo album.

"Are those the flowers from Nicholas?" Prue now asked, looking up at Piper.

"What? I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers 'cause they came from a creep?" Piper defended her actions, making the boys laughed, "If that was the rule then we'd never have flowers in this house."

"Well, they didn't just come from a creep," Prue frowned, "They came from a warlock who tried to kill us."

"If it wasn't for him, I probably would've never gotten to know mom." Phoebe sighed, looking down at a photo of her mom with a two-year-old Phoebe.

"And me." Adam grinned, sitting down at the small table, with the photo album.

"Well, I'm glad you two have memories of your moms," Sam clasped his younger brother on the shoulders, "It makes it easier having memories."

"That's not to say it was easy not telling them what happened," Dean sighed, "I wanted to tell Mom not to go into your nursery on your birthday."

"Well, I, um, I still wrote her a note anyway," Phoebe confessed, getting shocked and angry looks from people in the room, "I told her about the demon and when she would die and put it in the Book of Shadows."

"Phoebe, how could you do that?" Sam frowned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sam, you don't get it," Phoebe shook her head, "Every time—and I mean every time—I've made a wish, it was for time with my mom. I really believed that time would happen, and when it did I didn't want to give it up."

Dean shook his head, gripping his bottle of beer tight, "You don't think I wished for the same thing? You don't think I wished for my mom to never die? For both our families to be whole again?"

"Well, then I realized that I had to let her go," Phoebe continued, ignoring Dean's outburst, "So I took the note out and put it in my pocket."

Prue smiled at her little sister, proud of her decision. It was the hardest decision she would make for a long time, but showed just how far she had come in life. Phoebe did have a bright side to the whole trip, though. She pulled out a photo that she had found in the pile from the attic. It was the one she had taken just before they had said the spell to bring them back home.

All six looked down at the family photo—it was the only one of its kind, especially considering it had been taken by a future Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

**You'll notice that there were definitely sections in this that had to be changed. There are various reasons for that, part of it being that Mary was pregnant with Sam whereas Patty was pregnant with Phoebe in the original episode. I really hope you enjoyed the changes to this and all the mentions of things from their childhoods. I really wanted to include some of the episodes in Supernatural when Dean sees Mary and John in the past.**

**Anyway, the next episode will come after the weekend and will be an adaptation of The Power of Two. It's time for them to handle the vanquishing of a ghost...**


	18. Episode 18: The Power of Two Times Two

**Thank you for those who have reviewed/favorited/followed after the last episode. I had so much fun with that one, just like I have with everything. Some good news is that I've now managed to make some sort of start on season two. It's been difficult because there are a lot of more original scenes here and there and I've really had to make some changes to some of the Supernatural episodes. It's not easy when everything realistically has to take place in or near San Francisco rather than all over the country. But I'm finding ways around things.**

**Anyway, this episode is the Power of Two, which has been renamed to The Power of Two Times Two. I hope you enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. I know there are a lot of questions about the Yellow Eyed Demon, John and other aspects of the shows. Some of the questions will be clarified in the next few episodes.**

Episode 18: The Power of Two Times Two

Phoebe sat on the dining table, meditating while holding onto a plane ticket, while the commotion carried on around her. Prue, Piper and Dean were all looking for things, while Sam and Adam argued over something trivial.

"Sam, it's spring break," Adam sighed, "Can you just take some time off to enjoy yourself? You don't need to study all the time."

"No, Adam," Sam argued back, "Life doesn't just stop because schools and colleges let out for a week. I'm sorry. You go out and enjoy yourself. Take Phoebe. It's not like she'll be up to much."

"I resent that." Phoebe called out, not opening her eyes. She didn't see Sam roll his as he walked past, to get up the stairs. Dean was going away for a week and it meant Sam was getting an actual room. Not that he minded the basement. He felt safer sleeping down there than his elder brother after the events over a month ago.

"Prue, have you seen my ticket?" Piper asked, looking through everything on the table in the hall. She even picked up the phone to see if it had been placed under there.

"No, have you seen my purse?" Prue now asked.

"That's in the kitchen," Dean pointed towards the kitchen door. The eldest Halliwell walked into the kitche, while Dean checked his pockets, "Keys. Where the hell are my keys?"

"By the TV," Piper pointed into the living room, hearing a thanks from her cousin, before she continued to look around, "Did I give any of you my plane ticket?"

Prue walked back into the room, wondering out loud whether Piper had packed her ticket. Frowning, Piper shook her head. She'd had it earlier and she'd put it on the table by the phone. Why did people have to move things around the house without telling others? Sam was the worst for that when he thought he was helping by cleaning up.

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy," Adam sighed, "We never hang out anymore. Dean won't take me on this hunt…"

"That's because I don't need backup for this one," Dean shook his head, grabbing his duffel bag, "I told you. I'm backing up Caleb. He doesn't know you yet, and I don't wanna tip him off that we're witches. Not just yet. I trust the man, but...well, not so much about this."

Adam frowned, glaring at Dean with fire in his eyes. Dean just laughed it off, before heading out of the door.

"Piper, you want this lift to the airport?"

"I can't find my ticket!" Piper shouted again, just as Phoebe climbed up into a standing position on the dining table. She danced around, shouting out how she'd 'managed it.' Not that any of them knew what she had managed. The five other witches just looked at her, confused, shocked and annoyed.

Piper saw the piece of paper in Phoebe's hands, "I can't believe you! That's my ticket."

"What are you doing on the furniture anyway?" Sam asked, pointing at her standing on the table. Phoebe jumped down, with a proud grin.

"I was practicing how to call a premonition and I did it. I saw a future event on command," Phoebe looked over at her sisters, waiting for them to say something about it. Neither of them did, and then Phoebe remembered the premonition she received, "Oh, I saw you missing your flight."

"Oh great!" Piper threw up her hands, snatching the ticket out of her sister's hand. Throwing it into her purse, she made her way over to Dean, "If I don't get to Honolulu for the convention, my boss will fire me."

Prue started following Piper and Dean out of the door, complaining about how her job was on the line lately, "I don't know how you do it, Dean, but demon hunting is putting my job at risk. I'm so behind with all the time I've been taking off."

"You think my boss loves me for taking so much time off?" Dean asked, "I'm just lucky I'm amazing at what I do. That and I do over time when I can to make up for it. Why do you think I've been coming home so late, recently? I'm just glad he agreed to a week off so late notice."

"Oh, I didn't go shopping, or to the bank, or call the cable guy, or cancel my hair appointment." Piper suddenly rattled a list of things off. Adam rushed them out of the door, saying he would take care of it all. He and Phoebe had plenty of time on their hands.

"Will you lot be okay on your own?" Dean asked, "I've just realized, you won't actually have the Power of Three. I mean, you won't have the power for freeze anything."

"We can take care of it all," Sam chuckled, "Will you two get out of here. You need to go. It's not like everything needs the Power of Three. The Power of Two times two will have to do."

Phoebe grinned over at Sam with a large grin, loving his play on words. The three who were staying pushed the others out of the house, making sure they got to their relevant destinations. The two Halliwells started rattling off things for Adam and Phoebe to do while they were out or away, making both of them roll their eyes.

"We'll add it all to the list." Phoebe got them out of the door, making sure Dean and Piper got into the Impala, while Prue got into her own car. Closing the door, she turned to face her cousins, "I'm not even married and I'm already a housewife."

Adam smirked at her cousin, before turning to his brother, "So, Sammy, are you sure you don't wanna do anything?"

"No, and you two now have a million errands to run," Sam pointed out, rushing up the stairs, "Have fun."

One he was out of sight, Phoebe turned to Adam with a devilish look playing on her lips, "How about we do have some fun?"

* * *

Jackson stood in his old cell in Alcatraz. It was now a tourist attraction, something he hated. It was shortly after his execution over 50 years ago that the prison closed down and became a place for tourists—dark tourism, he remembered hearing one of the tour guides call it.

Usually he was alone. There were very few spirits here anymore. Most had taken up the chance to leave through the Soul Collector. She worked for the King of the Hell, whoever he was. Nobody had ever heard of him by name or really seen his face. But they knew to fear him. He had risen through the ranks, fighting his way to the top.

But it was somewhere Jackson was not going to go. The Soul Collector was back. Her fiery red hair in stark contrast to the greying, crumbling walls of Alcatraz prison. He did enjoy looking at her form though. She was petite and curvy, visible through the dark, silk robe that she wore. One thing was clear, for a demon she had expensive taste.

"You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity around here, do you?" She asked, turning her nose up at the dank cell. Running her hand on the chipped white-painted, metal bars, she shuddered looking at the collecting dust.

"I'll find a way off this rock on my own," Jackson shook his head, folding his arms over the same light blue shirt he had worn since he had died, "Don't worry."

"Who are you kidding?" the Soul Collector smirked, slowly walking towards the spirit, "You've been stuck here ever since they executed you. 54 long years trapped between life and death."

He had been visited by some creature shortly after his death. He'd been given the option to move on, but it wasn't something he was going to take. He had unfinished business, and he was going to make sure he saw it through. It wasn't like the 54 years had been wasted. In fact, he'd not really noticed how long it had been. Those years were spent training his abilities. Since dying, he'd found he could do so much more, and that made his revenge plan all the more sweet.

Once again, the Soul Collector taunted him. Running a finger along his tense shoulders, she smirked, "Revenge. So mortal."

"Go to hell." Jackson sneered at her, brushing her hand off him. He shuddered at the thought of her taking his soul. Hell was where she went on a regular basis to ferry the souls. She would get her hands on anyone she could, and now she was after him. She had been after him for a long time.

"It's not your soul I want, though," she now said, walking back towards the metal railings. She folded her arms, with an evil smirk as tourists walked down the hallways. Jackson would watch them every now and then, seeing if they offered him a way off the island. So far nothing, but he didn't give up hope, "I want a witch's. They're prize catches."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jackson asked with a shake of his head. He had everything to do with it, and it would mean he'd be allowed to get his revenge. As he started, the witches would try to stop him, and she'd be able to get her soul.

"It just so happens, this tour has two witches," the Soul Collector smiled, "Two witches that _he_ would love to get his hands one. I don't mind which witch I get."

Jackson frowned, hearing the tour guide tell the tourists all about the inmates that had died in Alcatraz and how a ghost still haunted the place. That was all legend for the mortals. If only they knew that their little story was true. Of course, as usual, there was a skeptic in the group. He just couldn't believe that there were ghosts somewhere.

"Think of him as your "get out of jail free" card." The Soul Collector smirked and then twisted her hand. The tour guide suddenly dropped to the ground, smirking as people around her panicked.

Jackson locked eyes with two in the crowd, as the shorter brunette girl asked what he had done. The taller blonde-haired man was telling people to call 911, surprisingly calm in the situation.

"You can see me?" Jackson frowned, looking into the brown eyes of the woman. Nobody had ever seen him before.

"Forget her for now," the Soul Collector smirked, knowing exactly why the two of them could see Jackson, "That's your ride off the island."

Jackson didn't have to think twice. His soul wasn't the one that would go to Hell for all this, so he was going to take it. Stepping inside the tour guide, he smirked. It was time to get his revenge.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Prue was trying to catch up on the workload, but it was difficult. To make it worse, Claire was on her back. There would be no more allowances for unexplained absences and family emergencies. She needed to put her work first. One would think with the six of them it would be possible, but Prue didn't want her sisters and cousins having to deal with the demons and the warlocks.

She had taken Dean's approach at trying to protect them from everything. Adam and Sam were still studying, Piper had her own job and Phoebe…well, Phoebe was her baby sister. She couldn't let anything happen to her. Of course, she would have liked to protect Dean, too, but that was a ridiculous wish. Dean was a hunter and had been for the last nine years. He wasn't about to drop it all and didn't need protecting. He was the one that did the protecting.

But if she wanted to keep her job and keep the roof over her family's head, she was going to have to start focusing on work. Prue had helped to save the auction house from bankruptcy, but that was just the start. Buyers interested in the company were coming over the next two days, and Prue needed to help make the best first impression. It would be the only way to keep her job.

Hearing a ding from her pocket, Claire looked at her with narrow eyes, "I'm warning you. You won't have a job."

With that, Claire walked out of the office. Sighing, Prue sat back in her chair and pulled out her phone.

_Alcatraz ghost? Know anything?_

Frowning, she looked up at the name. It would be from Phoebe. The girl was meant to be doing a lot of errands with Adam. She should have known she'd bunk off and do something else. She should have known she'd leave Adam to do everything himself.

_No, sorry. Gotta work. Call me if it's an emergency._

Prue quickly fired off the text and then put her phone on silent. She really needed to get on with this paperwork.

* * *

Phoebe sighed, as Adam pulled into the driveway. Looking at her phone, she realized that they were going to be on their own. Prue wasn't going to come out of work for this, and it wasn't like they could tell her that they'd taken a trip to Alcatraz. They were supposed to be doing errands.

"Anything?"

"No," Phoebe shook her head, "I don't think she's happy judging by her text. I guess we better do our own research."

Adam got out of the car and walked up the steps to the porch, "Maybe we could talk to Sam. I think he might know something. Or even Dean. You know he knows all about legends."

"Let's try Dean first. I don't wanna bother Sam." Phoebe sighed, pulling out her phone to make the call.

* * *

Dean had just pulled over for gas and coffee when _Smoke on Water_ started playing. Looking at his phone, he frowned at the caller ID. Why would Phoebe be calling him right now?

Getting in the car, he answered the phone gruffly. He really needed to get back on the road if he was going to reach Caleb in time.

"Ever heard of the ghost of Alcatraz?"

"I've heard stories," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Never had any proof or heard this ghost cause problems. Why?"

"Well, I think the ghost really exists." Phoebe explained, making Dean bite.

"Go on, I'll bite. Why? Did you see it?"

Phoebe quickly rattled off a lie, which Dean could hear right through. She was too busy rattling off an excuse that it didn't sound real. Unless this friend that Phoebe had made up was a witch, there's no way she would have just seen a spirit. Not unless this spirit had attacked someone. They didn't just hang around in cells people watching. And they'd already come to the conclusion that the ghosts weren't powerful enough to be seen by mortals until they became dangerous, vengeful spirits.

But, Dean decided to play along anyway, "Phoebe…"

"Witches aren't the only people that can see ghosts. There's all sorts of lore about normal people seeing them," Phoebe defended her story, making Dean smirk. She'd been caught out in her lie and was going to keep digging, "Anyway, we wanted to know if there is anything about ghosts possessing people."

"Okay," Dean wanted to know where she was going with this, "There's some. Erm, if I remember rightly, spirits can't cross bodies of water. They need to possess people to do it. Especially salt water, you know."

"Oh, of course!" Phoebe grinned, "Thanks. I'll see you when you get back."

Phoebe hung up the phone, making Dean chuckle. She was definitely lying about something, but he was going to trust her to handle this one. Maybe it would do them some good without him around.

* * *

"What did he say?" Adam looked at his cousin, brown eyes full of hope.

"Apparently ghosts can't cross water," Phoebe hung up the phone, walking to the living room where Adam had set up with the laptop. He'd decided to do some research into ghosts and possessing bodies, but there was just so much lore, "That's some lore that Dean could think of, anyway. I think he suspects we saw the ghost."

"Dean's good at telling when you lie, Phoebs," Adam chuckled, going back to the research, "He always has been."

Phoebe brushed her cousin off, sitting on the couch next to him. It was time to find out what they had.

* * *

Darryl rushed into the station, frowning at Andy who was just mindlessly typing at his computer. It must have been the report from the night before, about an easily-closed murder case.

"Hey, did you take some of the old case files home with you by any chance, Andy?" Darryl now asked. His partner looked up, shaking his head. It caused Darryl to worry, "Let's not home the boss man isn't looking into them, huh?"

"The boss man?" Andy couldn't help but chuckle at the name, as Inspector Blakely walked in with a case file in hand.

"Hey, you guys are experts on freaky cases, right?" He looked between the two inspectors, handing over the case file to Darryl. He looked over it, while Andy gave Blakely his full attention, "A victim was stabbed 13 times in the chest. Circular pattern. CSI combed the scene and other than the knife, found no evidence."

"Except this." Darryl handed a photo of the knife to Andy. There was a solid thumbprint on the knife, which made Andy shrug his shoulders. That was enough to help send someone down. They just had to find out who it belonged to.

"You're not getting it," Blakely shook his head, "That didn't come from dusting. It came from fluroscoping. It's ultraviolet."

"I've never heard of getting prints like that," Darryl frowned, "Is that some new technology they're using?"

The inspector decided to ignore Morris' comment and then turned back to Andy. The worst part of the story was who the fingerprint belonged to. Andy grabbed the file from Morris, to see Jackson Ward's face on the print out. It means nothing, until Andy reads through the rap sheet, especially the part where the guy was dead.

"He was executed at Alcatraz 54 years ago." This inspector explained, making Darryl and Andy look at each other with suspicion.

"So, we have a dead guy's fingerprint on the murder weapon?" Darryl shook his head, screwing up his face, "It's gotta be a mistake."

If only it was, but Andy knew better. There had to be something magical to this, and he was about to go to the people who would be able to help. Quickly closing up the file, he took off without another word.

* * *

Prue got home from a long day at the office. She was looking forward to ordering takeout and not doing anything. Sam was still studying—she'd text him earlier—and Phoebe and Adam were supposed to be doing the chores. It would be bliss.

Well, it would have been had Phoebe and Adam actually done as was asked. It didn't surprise her all that much that Phoebe hadn't done anything, but Adam slacking did shock her. She knew he wanted some downtime, but with Frankie out of town for a few days, it would have given him the perfect opportunity to just get on with the housework.

But now. As soon as Prue got into the kitchen, she was greeted to a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and no food in the fridge. It was a good job she was looking forward to takeout.

"Phoebe!" Prue called out, walking through the dining room to find her sister.

"In here!" Phoebe called out from the living room, making Prue follow her voice. Prue stopped in her tracks when she saw Phoebe and Adam looking at something on the laptop. If they were just lounging around watching a movie, Prue was about to kill them.

"Did you two go to the market yet?"

"Uh no, we sorta got side tracked with ghost research," Phoebe sighed, deciding that it was better to admit the truth than go on lying, "Besides, there isn't enough money in the household account." There would have been had Phoebe and Adam not decided to go for a trip to Alcatraz instead. But it was spring break and her baby cousin wanted to have fun.

"Okay, what about the dry cleaning?" Prue asked, glaring at her cousin when he said he would go the next day. This wasn't like him to do this, but she couldn't help but feel angry and irritated. It wasn't like they had much else to do right now. It wasn't like both of them worked or were in school this week.

"Look, this was more important," Phoebe explained, placing the laptop on the coffee table, "We're not gonna get into a fight about this are we? You know Piper's worried about that."

"So is Dean." Sam walked down the stairs to join his brother and cousins in the living room. When the doorbell rang, he answered it, smiling to see Andy walk in. Hopefully he would diffuse the tension.

"Hey, Andy!" Prue raised her eyebrows and then bit her lip nervously, "Did we have plans? I'm so sorry…"

"Uh, no, Prue," Andy shook his head with a smile, "Actually, I came because I kinda need your help. At least, I think I do."

"A case again?" Sam asked, joining everyone in the living room. He'd only come downstairs for some water, but now was possibly getting dragged into something. Not that he really minded. His studying was giving him a bit of a headache.

"The son of a former D.A. was brutally murdered," Andy sighed, continuing on with all the evidence that was given to him. The last part caught the attention of Phoebe and Adam, "The evidence points to the last man executed on Alcatraz before it closed down.

"Jackson Ward?" Adam asked, causing everyone except Phoebe to look at him. They all wanted to know how he knew it, and he soon realized that the cat was out of the bag. This was why they'd not been shopping, or picked up the dry cleaning, or went to the bank, or did anything else that Piper and Prue had asked them to.

"We've been trying to figure out who the ghost of Alcatraz is," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders with an angelic face, hoping it would get them off the hook, "Jackson Ward's name is at the top of our list."

"Great, ghosts." Andy nodded his head. That was just what he needed to deal with, "I'm guessing Dean will be digging up corpses…"

"Dean's not here," Sam sighed, "He's outta state dealing with another case. It's just the four of us right now. But we could do with knowing where he was buried if you have that information."

"I'll see what I can dig up." Andy nodded his head, with a sigh, happy that he might be able to help in some way. He wasn't happy that it could mean grave desecration later on, though.

"By the way, is there any reason he'd go after the former D.A.'s son?" Adam now asked, standing up as Andy was about to leave the house. When it turned out that Ward had known the victim's father—that the man had been the prosecutor who convicted him—it all started to make sense. This ghost was after those or the close family members of those who had led to his execution.

"How do I stop him from killing again?" Andy asked, as he opened the door to leave the house. Prue gave him a guilty, sad smile. It wasn't something he could do.

* * *

Meanwhile at the court house, Judge Renault was making her way through the office. She was aging now, but not too old to do her job. A job that she still enjoyed, even if it did mean difficult choices now and then. Some of the hardest choices were the most rewarding, though. She would know that innocent people were saved or the dangerous monsters were kept off the streets forever.

Turning on the light in the office, Judge Renault sat down at her desk and started going through the paperwork. It always piled up at the end of a long day in court.

The light above her flickered, making her frown as she looked up. It looked like the wiring was finally going in this old house. Getting back to her work, it flickered again.

Suddenly, the movement of something caught her eye. It was strange. It looked like something had just walked right through the door, without even opening it. But that wasn't possible. That couldn't be possible.

When she looked in the direction, she realized that there was nothing there. Nothing at all. It had just been her imagination playing up.

As she turned back to her work, she felt a shiver. The room had just gone Baltic, making Judge Renault pull her cardigan across her chest.

"Judge Renault," a deep, dark voice said behind her. She turned around, looking at the man. He dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue trousers. His dark hair was long, falling into his eyes. It was a face that she remembered from her father's cases, "Your father could've shown me some mercy giving me life in prison. Instead, he wanted me put to death."

The man stepped towards the desk, tilting his head to one side, "It's a shame your father died. Now you have to die in his place."

He grabbed the chain around her neck, swiveling her chair around. Pulling back on the chain, he got his face as close to her ear as possible. She could feel nothing on her ear while he talked, making it clear he wasn't breathing.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to die in a gas chamber?" the man asked her, as she felt the life slip away from her. She lifted her hands to her chain, but the man's grip was too strong, "How much you suffer. What a cruel and horrible death it is?"

He wasn't going to strangle her, though. No, he wanted to see the blood. Grabbing a letter opener from her desk, he stabbed the judge in her chest, laughing as he did it.

"I hope you're enjoying your revenge," the Soul Collector said, making the man look up from the dead body, the letter opener still sticking out of her heart, "Now it's time to go after the witch."

"I'm just getting started." The man laughed, pulling the letter opener out of Judge Renault's chest, before stabbing her again and again.

It would be hours later that someone would find her. Judge Renault's cleaner would come into the home the next morning to find her lying on the floor, covered in blood. Splatter was everywhere, and the cleaner was now struggling to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

By the time Andy and Darryl arrived at the scene, CSI was taking photos and bagging up the evidence. Well, the evidence that was left. There certainly wasn't much. Just a letter opener with nothing on it. CSI dusted for prints to find nothing.

"What about fluoroscoping it?" Andy asked, grabbing the blue light and running it over the handle. Just as he expected, a fingerprint showed up, shocking the CSI detective, "Ten bucks says it matches Ward's print."

Andy knew that it would, and he knew what was going on. While Darryl talked about the M.O. matching Ward's, Andy knew that it wasn't a copycat killer. Not only had the M.O. never been released to the public, he knew the truth about the supernatural and ghosts.

"Someone is going around killing the descendants of those who put Ward away." Darryl now pointed out. The people responsible for it were already dead. There was nobody else but descendants for Jackson to attack. Andy grabbed his bag and rushed out of the property. He needed to get the list of potential victims together and get it to Prue now.

* * *

Prue wasn't having much luck at keeping her job. It had to be the week that her boss had made it clear that no more family emergencies could happen that all this with Jackson Ward was cropping up. Now Andy was bothering her at her work place.

As much as she wanted to protect the innocent, being a witch wasn't a paying job. And she had a family to feed; three of which weren't in work for themselves.

"Jackson Ward killed again." Andy told Prue, but she couldn't deal with it right now.

"Okay, you need to see my sister and cousins now. They can handle it. I really can't lose my job right now, Andy." Prue didn't feel right once she saw Andy leave her work, but did she really have a choice? There were three witches at the Manor with spare time. Was it really always up to her? That was something she was going to have to work out.

* * *

Adam looked through the Book of Shadows once more, in the hope that something had changed. It was then that he could hear Andy's voice in the hallway, chuckling about always wondering what had been in the attic all these years. Maybe it was the detective in him, but he really wanted to see behind the door.

"You sound like me and Dean," Phoebe laughed, "We wanted to know what was behind this door for years. Both of us would try to pick the lock but nothing. Grams locked it with magic."

Phoebe and Andy walked into the room, making Adam smile, "Welcome to the Halliwell-Winchester Attic. Only those we really trust get to come up here, so you should feel honored."

Andy smiled at the young boy's words and then looked at the large leather-bound tome he was looking in, "What the hell is that? Is that a spell book?"

"Sort of," Phoebe nodded, bringing Andy over to it. After months of knowing their secret, he was finally getting to see their Book of Shadows, "It's a Book of Shadows. Has all our families' spells, potions and demons they've faced over the years."

"It's magical, too," Adam grinned, "Protects itself from evil."

Andy just stared at the Book in awe, wanting to touch it. Reaching out, he looked between the two witches, silently asking for permission first. Adam held his hands out, allowing Andy to run his hands over the smooth paper. There was an audible sigh from the two witches as the Book didn't shut itself up to protect itself. It obviously trusted Andy.

"So, there's a spell in here for vanquishing an evil spirit," Adam grinned over at his cousin, "It could be an option if we definitely can't find Jackson Ward's body. And I really don't think we will."

"Well, if we need the Power of Three, I guess we can call Dean or Piper…" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Sam will help out if we…"

"It's not that," Adam sighed, a deep frown covering his features. He quickly explained that evil spirits could only be vanquished by being on the plane of that spirit. It would mean they'd need to get onto the ghostly plane, "Our spirits say the spell."

"So one of you has to die first?" Andy asked, looking between the two cousins. Phoebe shook her head, instructing the baby of the family to keep looking. Maybe there was another option, but she'd need to talk to Dean about it. She was sure that Sam had said they vanquished their first ghost in a different way, without having her body.

Andy jumped back when he felt a wind circling around him. The pages of the Book of Shadows started flipping on their own, making his brown eyes grow wide.

"Are you doing that?" He couldn't help but ask Adam. The youngest Winchester shook his head, as Phoebe explained that it was just something that the Book could do every now and then. They waited until the pages stopped flipping. They finally stopped revealing a page about ghostly connections to the physical world, making them all frown.

* * *

Sam had only left Dean's room to get a drink, but soon found himself pulled into a conversation about spirits and ways to vanquish them. He knew his brother and cousin were up to something, especially since Andy was over without Prue, but he just didn't really want to ask. He didn't want to know what they'd done now. He had finals coming up soon, and really needed to study. He needed spring break to catch up on some of the work he'd missed when taking time off for Jess' death.

_They need you, Sam,_ Jess' voice called out to him in his head, _They need your help._ Of course, she'd be the angel on his shoulder. The one telling him to do the right thing.

"Dean said that spirits can get attached to something on our plane," Sam explained, taking a mouthful of the juice he'd poured himself, "Even burning the bones might not work if the spirit is so attached to an object. The spirit Prue and I helped vanquish last year was attached to her home—she was afraid of facing her dead children. They took her away."

"Well, I don't think Jackson has that," Phoebe pointed out, "This guy was a murderer and was executed."

"So, maybe there is something of his at the prison?" Sam suggested, "Or maybe a victim from his past needs to take him away."

"There were a lot of victims." Andy sighed, thinking back to the case files that he had read. It was a case that he had studied a lot when he was first becoming a cop, so he could learn about the techniques and work that went into the case.

Sam started to feel the faint headache forming. Groaning, he put his hand to his head, as the pictures hit his vision one after another. The good news was the headache wasn't anywhere near as bad as his last premonition.

He saw flashes of a woman in her 80s. She was alone, and extremely afraid. Jackson was standing in front of her, a knife in his hand. The evil glint in his eyes just made the woman even more scared.

Sam came out of his premonition, grabbing hold of the counter before he fell to the ground. His brother rushed to his side, brown eyes full of concern, "What was that?"

"That was…" Sam shook his head to clear the thoughts, "Intense. I didn't just see it. I felt it. I felt the pain and terror that the woman was feeling before…before…" Sam shuddered, with a deep frown. That had been the most intense and painful vision he had ever had, but not with the physical headache. He'd felt the pain that the woman had felt, along with the fear.

"Did you see who she was?" Phoebe asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I need a list of victims."

* * *

Andy felt good being able to do something. He felt great being able to help with capturing the ghost and hopefully vanquishing it in the process. After months of knowing the Halliwell-Winchester secret, he finally felt like he could do something; like he was useful in Prue's life.

Right now, they needed him. They needed him to get the list of potential victims, and Darryl was already on board with that. One of these days, he was going to talk to Prue about telling Darryl the truth. The man was a skeptic, but it would help everyone if Darryl knew the whole truth about the Halliwells and Winchesters; about why they were always around.

"There are a lot of names, Andy," Morris sighed, "Especially when we add in all the descendents. Where have you been?"

"You don't wanna know." Andy shook his head, trying to divert away from the conversation. This was getting harder by the day, and he felt so guilty for what he was doing.

"Try me." Darryl made it clear that he wanted to be a part of this, but Andy couldn't say anything right now. It wasn't his secret to tell. He would have to make sure _all_ Halliwells and Winchesters were on board with him telling Darryl the truth.

Picking up the current list of potential victims, Andy walked out of the station. While they were partners, this was an exception and he needed to do this alone. What he didn't realize was that Internal Affairs was just waiting for him to leave. They wanted to talk to Darryl Morris, anyway.

* * *

Sam had decided to go to the police station with Andy. It would make more sense for him to be there and check through all the pictures, rather than wait for Andy to get through San Francisco rush hour traffic.

Andy didn't look happy when he got into the car, where he'd been waiting for him. Sam wasn't going into the police station. In fact, Andy looked stressed and upset.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now," Andy sighed, handing over a small stack of papers, "Any of these look familiar from your vision.

Sam looked through four of them before he landed on a woman with blonde-long hair. It wasn't the hair that attracted his attention, though. It was the bright blue eyes. While the woman in his vision was in her 80s, with pure white hair, the blue eyes were the same vibrant color. They stood out, especially when Sam saw the pain in them when Jackson stabbed the knife into her chest.

"It's her," Sam held out the piece, "Iris Biederman."

"The forewoman on the jury that convicted him." Andy nodded his head. This time it was an actual person involved, and not a descendent.

Sam had made the call for Adam and Phoebe to get to Iris' home from the car. They wouldn't make it across town in time, but his brother and cousin were closer.

* * *

They did get there, just in time. Phoebe ran across the freshly mowed lawn and up the steps to the front door. She didn't even knock, just hoped that the door would be unlocked so that she could get through.

Jackson was just walking up behind Iris with the knife in her hands, when Adam kicked the front door down. The two cousins rushed in, instantly spotting Jackson in the living room.

"You two again." Jackson sneered, just as Phoebe roundhouse kicked at Jackson, knocking the knife out of his hands. Iris looked around at Phoebe and Adam in shock, backing away quickly. She was pleading for her life, pleading that they wouldn't hurt her. The guilt built up in Adam quickly. He hadn't thought how this 80-year-old woman would feel by them just barging into her home. Sure, they were there to save her, but it definitely didn't look that way.

"You can't save her forever," Jackson sneered at the two witches, "Or the others."

* * *

Prue walked through the front door, slamming it closed in anger. She was fuming. As soon as she got off the phone from her sister, she had to get back home. She just couldn't believe what had happened. Yes, Prue definitely knew that her cousin and sister had been hiding something from her, but the fact that they'd lied had really angered her.

Storming into the living room, she glared at her youngest sister and youngest cousin. Sam was in the room, too, and clearly annoyed at the whole situation. He'd been trying to study, and now they'd had to pull him into the whole mess. A mess that Phoebe and Adam could have been partially responsible for. Prue wasn't sure. She hadn't got that part of the story.

"I cannot believe you lied to me, Phoebe!" Prue shouted at her sister, who already had a guilty look in her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe shuffled uncomfortably on the couch. Prue's eyes then moved over to Adam, who quickly mumbled an apology, too.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth?" Sam asked, "I mean, lying about going to Alcatraz is so stupid!"

"You'd have gone ballistic if you'd found out." Adam sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. That comment caused Prue and Sam to both frown. It was a stupid lie. What would be the point in them going ballistic over the two deciding to go to Alcatraz?

"Because you're not really mad that we lied," Phoebe stood up, glaring at her eldest sister, "You're angry that we didn't go to the grocery story or pick up your dry cleaning. You're angry that we didn't do the chores you put on your list."

"I'm sorry I ask you to do those things while I work or while Sam studies!" Prue raised her hand up to the bridge of her nose, pinching it. Was it really that much to ask her sister to take care of the house while everyone else was out?

"See? Time it, ladies and gentlemen. It took a whole 60 seconds before the W or S words reared their ugly heads," Phoebe laughed, incredulously, "You know Adam has to study, too."

"He's on spring break," Sam pointed out, "And is actually using it. When he's in school, we don't expect him to do this much. But you, Phoebs…"

"So, because I don't have a job or go to school, you all think I should just automatically get things done?" Phoebe asked, looking between the two witches ganging up on her, "Piper and Dean are the exact same. I don't even get credit for doing everything around here. I mean, when was the last time you guys went grocery shopping or vacuumed the house. Seriously? Be honest with me."

"What else would you do, Phoebe?" Prue asked, "It's not like you have work or studying to do."

Phoebe shook his head, with a scoff. She couldn't believe what her sister was saying to her. So, because she didn't work, she wasn't allowed to have a life. When did she have time to look for a job when she was taking care of everything else around the house? Was there really a reason for her not to lie about taking a trip to Alcatraz? There's also be the dig that it was Prue, Piper and Dean's money she was spending.

The phone ringing cut into their argument. Phoebe decided that she needed a break from the argument, and picked it up on the third ring.

"Hey, Piper!" she groaned, hearing the voice of the other sister that expected her to do everything, "How's Hawaii?"

"I don't know, I haven't stopped working since I got off the plane." Piper sighed, tiredly, making Phoebe roll her eyes. She just had to rub it in that she was working, too. It's all they ever did, right now. Yes, Phoebe needed a job but she didn't want to become her sisters.

"Can we call you back?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her eyes, "We're sort of in the middle of something right now."

"Sure," Piper clearly smiled through the phone, "I just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Do you miss me?"

"More than you know, sweetie." Phoebe answered honestly. It was so hard not having the person to play mediator in the house. She didn't know what she would do without Piper. As they said their goodbyes, Phoebe hung up the phone and turned back to her sister and cousins.

"Why didn't you tell her about Jackson Ward?" Adam asked, with a deep frown. They'd pretty much just lied to the middle Halliwell about everything being fine back at the Manor.

"It's not like the Power of Three can do anything, so we need to solve this between us."

"Okay, well all these issues building up aren't going to get solved overnight," Sam sighed, trying to make it clear that they all had issues to work through. It wasn't just between Prue and Phoebe, "So, how about we protect innocents from Jackson Ward first and then work on everything else. We don't want any more people turning up dead."

When everyone agreed, they looked for ways to vanquish a ghost without actually having bones to do it with. There was really only one thing that was going to help them with this. John Winchester's journal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andy was sitting with Iris Beiderman at the police station. He couldn't help but watch her with sadness in his eyes. The frail woman was shaking, trying to hold the hot cup of coffee in her hands. She couldn't help but go over the events of the night, thinking about the floating knife in front of her.

Andy had realized that the witches had actually seen Jackson Ward, but all he and this woman had seen was a floating knife. It was off putting and surreal at the same time. Something that Andy had never expected to see.

"I'm not crazy, am I?" the old woman asked, quietly, still trying to process everything, "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Andy admitted. It was easier than making this woman believe she was losing her mind. But he couldn't have it getting out, "Let's just keep it our little secret for now, okay?"

Andy tried to comfort the woman by laying his hand on her arm, but it wasn't going to be enough. This poor woman had been through a lot, and there was nothing Andy could really do or say to help her. The only thing he could offer right now was a hotel room with police protection until Jackson Ward was gone. But how was that actually going to help her when nobody except witches could see the ghost.

Walking back to his desk, he saw Darryl waiting for him. Now how was he going to get around this one, especially when he would bring up the fact that Iris was the forewoman on the jury that convicted Jackson Ward? How did Andy just happen to know that she was the next victim? How did he explain without telling him that Sam's vision had led them there?

"You go flying out of here with that file, you come back with somebody in that file who just happened to have been attacked?" Morris questioned, uncertainty and shock in his voice, "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

That was the problem, wasn't it? Andy did want to tell them, but he couldn't. This wasn't something he could go into. Not without betraying the trust of his girlfriend and her family.

"Fine, whatever," Darryl sighed, defeated, "It's your funeral."

That remark caught Andy off guard. Frowning, he looked at his partner, narrowing his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Internal Affairs is looking into you," Darryl explained, quietly, "They got you in their cross hairs. Interviewed me for over two hours. Wouldn't tell me what it's about. Asked a lot of questions about you. Watch your back, bro."

Andy thanked his partner for looking out for him, before making his way out of the police station. While he didn't want to bring this down on his girlfriend, Prue needed to know about it. She and her family needed to know that Internal Affairs was looking into him. If they were looking into him, she and her family could come up and there'd be nothing he could do to help them.

* * *

One of them would need to die. That's all that Prue could see as she looked through the Book of Shadows again. Sam was going through his father's journal, but there was nothing in there that would help them. One thing John Winchester had written was that something that belonged to the spirit could be trapping them, keeping them rooted on the spot, but they found themselves back to square one.

They didn't know if there was anything that was trapping Jackson's soul to the ghostly plane. If there was, they wouldn't necessarily be able to find it. No, it meant that they were going to have to use this spell, and that meant one of them had to die.

"Any volunteers?" Phoebe asked, looking around at her sister and two cousins as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe," Prue nodded, knowing that she couldn't let Phoebe, Sam or Adam do it. Dean would kill her if something happened to his brothers, the same way she would never forgive herself if something happened to Phoebe, "But you guys need to protect yourselves."

"We have salt and iron," Sam nodded, "We'll be okay. But we do need to find out how to get Ward here first. I mean, he'll be going after his next victim and I can't guarantee a vision. I don't think I want to feel another one so intense."

"Intense?" Prue asked, looking at him with a deep frown. She hadn't heard about how Sam had literally felt the pain and fear in Iris during the vision. It looked like Sam's powers were starting to advance like Phoebe's. While she was now able to see the past and the future, Sam was able to feel everything in his visions. Melinda Warren had been right. Their powers were advancing differently.

But Prue couldn't focus on that right now. She needed to focus on the situation at hand. It was Phoebe who had an idea of how to get Jackson to them.

"There's something in here about luring evil spirits. It's a potion," Phoebe flipped through the pages quickly, finding the page that they needed, "Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirit's victims. Pour it over his grave…"

"Great, we can't do that," Adam sighed, "Jackson was buried in an unmarked grave, like the rest from Alcatraz."

"No, he wasn't," Sam shook his head, looking at his brother surprised, "Jackson was cremated by his family. His ashes were interred in his family mausoleum in Palo Alto." Sam definitely knew that one, after spending so many years in the town for college. It was perfect. They could do something, but it would mean them splitting up.

* * *

Sam and Adam had been picked for cemetery duty. It made sense, Phoebe had said. Sam was the one that new about Jackson's burial, so he should be the one to do this. Getting the victim's blood wasn't that hard. They'd managed to convince poor Iris Biederman to give up some of hers. Well, Andy had. It was getting useful having someone in the police force know the truth.

"I feel like we need Buffy or someone," Adam chuckled, "You know, just in case we run into a vampire."

Sam chuckled at his brother's comment, leading him through the cemetery. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but it was necessary. Sam hadn't been to one since Jess' death, though, and memories of her were starting to come up. It had only been two months, Sam had to keep reminding himself whenever he felt the pain of the loss. If only he could go back and save her from that damned demon.

"We're here." Sam pointed the flashlight he was carrying at the mausoleum, opening the door as quietly as he could. Who was he trying to be quiet from? Well, that one he couldn't have told you, but it just felt right. Maybe his way of not disturbing those who had moved on.

"There it is." Sam pointed at the plaque that indicated Jackson's ashes were stored, giving Adam the heads up to pull the potion out.

"Well, Jackson, let's do this dance." Adam grinned, pouring the potion onto the plaque, watching it melt into it.

"Prue, Phoebe, I hope you're both ready."

* * *

Prue bit her nails nervously. Andy had broke the news about Internal Affairs looking into him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. This was her fault, at least some of it was. If she hadn't been dating Andy, he wouldn't have felt the need to protect her all these times. Of course, they'd have run into each other and Andy would have wanted to know her secret, but she could have pulled something off. And he wouldn't have felt the need to cover for her.

She knew the incident back at her old workplace was going to cause problems. Morris had seen them leaving with the stolen feather. Somehow, Andy had talked him down from calling the chief about it, but it was bound to come up. Andy could easily lose his job after years of hard work and dedication.

All she could do was hope that it wouldn't be too bad. That they could find a way out of this for him.

"Maybe Morris could help." Phoebe suggested from the table, watching her big sister bite her nails. Phoebe wished she could do something to help, but there was nothing. Witchcraft had not only turned their lives upside down, but Andy's, too.

"How could Morris help?" Prue asked, running her hand through her black locks, "He doesn't even know the truth…"

"Maybe it's about time he learns," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "See what Andy thinks. Maybe Morris is someone we could trust. Besides, if Andy does lose his job, we'll need someone else on the inside. Morris could be the help we need."

* * *

Andy was alone at the police station, thinking about everything. He would never give up Prue's secret, ever. It didn't matter what would happen to him. Someone could replace him as an inspector, but nobody could replace the Halliwells and Winchesters. They were needed to protect the innocent. He'd seen too much now to not believe they were all important.

"Inspector Trudeau?" a man spoke, walking over to the desk. Andy looked up and was taken aback by the yellow eyes that shined back at him. They made him feel uncomfortable, uneasy. He'd never seen such yellow eyes before. Was the guy wearing contacts?

"Internal Affairs," the man spoke again, but Andy already knew that. He was expecting it, "Let's talk."

Andy sat in the office, still amazed at the bright yellow eyes. There were flecks of white in them, and it looked like they could swirl at any minute. They made him feel uneasy and nervous, as if something was going to happen to him—and not just in a lose his job way serious. This was something other worldy and supernatural.

The yellow-eyed man, Inspector Rodriguez as he'd introduced himself as, was going on about a number of cases Andy had been involved in. There were the occult knife killings, victims with burns in their foreheads, victims scared to death. The list went on and Andy remembered them all. Some of them were before Prue had told him about her secret, but others were after. It didn't really matter, because he knew that she had been involved in each of them.

"They're all unsolved cases, Trudeau. And they're all yours and Morris'."

"We've solved plenty of other cases." Andy shrugged his shoulders, trying to remain calm. Having unsolved cases didn't make him and his partner bad detectives. All detectives had unsolved cases. But there were more solved ones than not, especially over the years that he'd been a police officer.

"But you haven't solved these." The second Internal Affairs inspector, Anderson, pointed out. There was the question of what he was hiding, but Andy kept going with covering up the secret. He owed that to Prue and her family. He owed that to the victims that may end up dead because the Halliwells and Winchesters weren't able to do their jobs.

"Let's talk about this." Inspector Rodriguez placed a case in front of Andy. At first he frowned, but then he remembered it clearly. Just seeing the first line about a man falling 12 storeys and surviving was enough to remind him. That was the night he knew would come to bite him in the ass. The night he started losing Darryl's trust on the subject. When he started to become more suspicious of Andy's activities with Prue. It was the night he'd helped her and Sam steal the feather.

"You let a suspect get away," Anderson leaned forward on the table, "You helped her get away. Now why would that be?"

"She was trying to help someone," Andy tilted his head to one side, a frown forming, "What more do you want me to say? Darryl agreed with me that…"

"Are you sure it's not something to do with ghosts and demons?" Rodriguez asked. The way he asked made Andy narrow his eyes. Anderson didn't seem too bothered, but Andy knew that there was something else behind that question, "What did Inspector Blakely say he specialized in?"

"The freaky cases." Anderson supplied the term, making Andy roll his eyes. Of course they'd gotten him in on it. The guy had come up to him earlier that day questioning about some freaky case to see what Andy and Darryl thought. Had he been questioned by Internal Affairs already by that point?

"You're a good cop," Rodriguez sighed, as if he was disappointed in the actions he would have to take, "I've seen your jacket. Up until last year, you were headed for captain. Now you got all these weird unsolved cases. What happened to you, man? What changed? Are you covering for someone, is that it? Morris, maybe?"

"Don't hang this on Morris?" Just because Andy was covering for someone, didn't mean he was going to let someone else take the fall. An innocent man didn't deserve it.

"Who do we hang it on?" The yellow eyes bore right through Andy, but he wasn't going to crack. Instead, he stood up and leaned over the table. Placing both hands on it, he got into Rodriguez's face, pushing him to charge him with something or take his hardware. If he couldn't do that, he could drop dead.

With that, Andy stormed out of the room and left Internal Affairs. He knew his job was going to be on the line, especially after that incident, but he really needed to make sure innocent people weren't affected because of his choices.

* * *

Not knowing anything about what was going on, Prue started working on the potion. She wasn't the greatest cook, and would have loved Piper or Adam to be here to help, but she could follow a recipe. And this was the potion to kill her, so she'd rather do it than let Phoebe try her hand. The girl couldn't even make toast without burning it beyond salvageable.

"Maybe it didn't work," Phoebe sighed, defeated that the ghost hadn't appeared yet. She'd got the phone call from Sam hours ago that they'd poured the potion on his plaque. The two brothers had even gotten back home, "Maybe he's not coming."

"One killer cocktail," Prue grinned, proud of herself. She rattled off the list of ingredients and then finished with something that ran chills down her spin, "Stops the heart immediately."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Phoebe asked, with a frown. She had wondered what her sister was up to, but decided not to ask; thinking that Prue had possibly picked up Piper's nervous habit of cooking.

"Whoever take it can be revived by CPR," Prue explained, after letting her sister know that it had been in the Book of Shadows and wasn't as dangerous as it sounded, "There is a catch, though. It has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage."

Yeah, not that dangerous at all! Of course, it did lead to the question over who was taking it. Prue instantly volunteered, but Phoebe wasn't letting her big sister get away with it that easily.

"No, we rock, paper, scissors for it." Phoebe nodded her head, holding her hand out in a fist, ready. This had been something Dean had decided years ago as the way to decide who would do something. Prue rolled her eyes, and held out her hand in a fist.

"One, two, three…" Both sisters shouted, banging their fists into their spare hands. Phoebe flattened her hand out, making paper as Prue held two fingers out for scissors. She pretended to cut Phoebe's paper with a smirk.

"Always with the paper, Phoebs," Prue shook her head with a laugh, "I'm not Dean and Adam. I don't always go for the rock. I win."

"You mean you lose." Phoebe said, frowning at her big sister. She put her hands down by her side, glancing over at the potion wearily.

"Oh, well, only if you don't revive me." Prue shrugged her shoulders, as if this was the most normal and common conversation to be had in the Halliwell-Winchester Manor.

"I'm scared, Prue," Phoebe admitted, biting her nails as Prue started pouring the potion into a cup, "What if we've gone too far? Maybe we shoulda called Dean after all. Or maybe we should call Piper and get the swing vote."

Prue smiled, grabbing her sister's hands in her own and looking deep into her eyes, "I never realized how much I probably do take you for granted and not just for what you do around the house, either."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're about to die." Phoebe rolled her eyes, but Prue shook her head. Phoebe was the one that picked up the slack, and not just around the house. She and Adam had focused on research to find out about the ghost and what he wanted. She was the one who found the way to vanquish him, even if it meant one of them had to temporarily die.

As they had their heartfelt conversation, Sam walked into the kitchen to see the end of it. He smiled as the two sisters hugged.

"I can't remember when you two actually had a conversation like that." He made his presence known, and all the two sisters could do was look at him with grins. They weren't sure, either, but it felt good.

While they hugged, the phone rang but the machine picked it up. Claire's voice filled Prue with regret and sadness as she heard the two words that she'd been worried about for some time. "You're fired." Prue was out of a job.

But the sadness and regret couldn't remain for too long. Jackson walked through the wall, smashing the vase that was sitting on the windowsill. Piper was going to be pissed when she got home.

"Phoebe, duck!" Prue shouted, just as Jackson grabbed Phoebe and threw her into a wall. Sam rushed in between Jackson as Prue, just as Prue started to drink the potion. She was so certain that her cousin would be able to fight off the spirit, long enough for her to say the spell. Then he would be able to revive Prue.

However, just as Prue's body dropped to the floor, Jackson smashed Sam into the fridge, bashing his head hard. Sam dropped to the floor unconscious, as Jackson turned his attention to Prue's spirit leaving her body.

"You're making this too easy, lady." Jackson laughed, but then frown as he saw the spirit. Prue looked down at her own body, shocked at the experience and scared to see that her cousin and sister were both knocked out cold. But she had something that needed to be done right now.

"_Ashes to ashes,_

_Spirit to spirit._

_Take his soul,_

_Banish this evil."_

"No!" Jackson panicked, feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach. She said it again, as he started to fade in front of her eyes.

"Prue?" Andy called out, stepping into the kitchen. Adam wasn't that far behind him. He looked up at the two spirits, shocked at the scene. Andy, going straight into hero mode, rushed to Prue's body and checked for a pulse. But Jackson still wasn't dead, and Prue called out to her boyfriend not to help.

"Andy…" Adam started, trying to pull him away from his cousin's body. Prue quickly rattled off the spell a third time. Jackson cried out in pain, as his spirit disappeared. Adam let go of Andy, letting him continue with the CPR, just as a red-headed woman appeared in the room. Prue's spirit looked at the woman with a frown.

"Who are you?"

"I was hoping to take one of your souls," the woman looked between the four witches, with a deep frown, "It looks like they're safe. For now."

She just disappeared, making Prue look at Adam with fear in her eyes. The fear didn't last long, as she felt something pulling her down.

Adam just watched as Prue's spirit went back into her body. She sat up with a start, feeling arms wrap around her, "I was so scared, Prue. I thought I'd lost you."

"Ugh, what happened?" Phoebe asked from the floor, as she came to from the knock, "Is the ghost toast?"

* * *

Now that the ghost was gone and Prue was alive, she decided that she needed to fight for a job. The family wouldn't be able to survive on just Piper and Dean's incomes. And Phoebe was struggling to find a job. It wasn't like she could ask Adam to suddenly drop out of school or Sam to give up his dreams to be a lawyer. She would never ask either of them to give up their dreams.

That was why Prue was now standing in Claire's office pleading for her job back. But Claire was adamant. The unexplained absence was just one too many.

Just as Prue felt like it was all over, Andy walked straight into the room without knocking. Claire was just about to shout at the interruption, but Andy started talking first, "Excuse me, Miss Price. I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to stop by and say thank you."

Claire instantly started to question the inspector, but Andy already had the story planned out in her head. He hadn't even ran it by Prue first, but he knew that she couldn't lose her job. Not when it was all due to saving lives. He wouldn't let both of them be out of work.

Quickly telling a story about an Asian gang smuggling exotic jewelry and antiques and Prue helping to bust their operation, Andy could see that Claire's resolve was dropping. He even offered her to call his superior—Inspector Morris, oh how he'd love Andy saying that—but Claire was happy to forget about the whole thing.

Prue smiled hearing that her job was safe once more, but she knew she'd have to be careful the next time. There were only so many times Andy could get her out of trouble.

Speaking of Andy, as the two walked out of Claire's office, she kissed him gently to thank him.

"It was the least I can do, Prue," Andy sighed, looking deep into her blue eyes, "I may have Internal Affairs on my ass, but I do believe that what you do is right. You save people and you need to keep doing that."

"About Internal Affairs…"

"Don't worry about that," Andy shook his head, taking her hands in his. His face told a different story though. There was stress in his features; stress that Prue had never seen before, "Your family's secret is safe with me. No matter what they say, I won't tell them anything. They can fire me for all I care, as long as you and your family are out there protecting your innocents."

"Andy…" But he cut her off with a kiss. That was the end of the conversation for him, and he made that very clear.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, a bag of groceries in hand. He was closely followed by Phoebe and Dean.

"You said it would take at least a week, Dean," Phoebe rolled her eyes, hearing about his hunting trip, "We didn't expect you back until at least tomorrow."

"Yeah, well these powers came in use," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Caleb was knocked out and I managed to freeze the damn creature to kill it. As much as I do worry that hunters will come after us, I've gotta admit that these powers are useful at times."

Phoebe and Sam both grinned at Dean's confession, just as Piper walked in with Adam and Prue, "Aloha!"

The six of them were back under one roof and there was a comfort for it. The four witches had to admit that Dean and Piper being away had caused some stress, especially Piper being gone.

"So, how was everything while we were gone?" Piper asked, looking at her sisters and cousins. She instantly realized that something had happened, but they weren't going to divulge any information about it.

"The good news is that Prue and I had a heart to heart." Phoebe grinned, pulling her big sister into a hug.

"And I still have a job. Just." Prue nodded her head. It made it very clear that they were going to have to be careful with Prue taking time off.

"Hello?" A knocked at the kitchen door alerted them to someone else in the house. Everyone grinned at the sight of Andy, but the grins were short-lived when they saw the tired and stressed look crossing the detective's features.

"Andy? What's happened?"

"Erm, Internal Affairs hauled me in again," Andy sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I swear the guys' yellow eyes really freak me out."

"Yellow eyes?" Dean frowned, not even caring about keeping his poker face. His jaw clenched, as Andy nodded his head. The eldest Winchester brother instantly looked around the room at the witches.

"What?" Andy asked, sensing the tension and fear in the room, "Dean?"

"Your Internal Affairs guy is a demon." Adam explained for his brother, swallowing hard.

"Not just any demon," Sam shook his head, "_The _demon."

* * *

**As I said, some things would be clarified. What do you think about joining the Yellow Eyed Demon and Rodriguez storylines? I'm so excited to show you how all this is going to play out in the end because I had so much fun doing it-and yes, it was the plan from the start.  
**

**I'll be back on Friday with another update. I'd love to know what you thought about this episode, though :)**

**The next episode is going to mainly be an adaptation of Dead Man's Blood, so I'm sure you can assume what is going to come up in the episode. Yes, John Winchester will return but I can't wait for you to see how I adapt the episode.**


	19. Episode 19: Fangs a Lot for Nothing

**I really can't believe there are only three episodes of season one of this left! It's exciting sharing them with you (although one of them I realize I need to make a couple of changes to now that I've started working on season two-one of the reasons I don't like sharing things right away).**

**Thank you so much for the reviews that I've had this week. I love reading them and I do try to reply to them but this week has been extremely busy. The last two days I didn't even get online! Anyway, here's the next chapter-my version of Dead Man's Blood.**

Episode 19: Fangs a Lot for Nothing  


"Where is he, Ellen?" Dean didn't bother with politeness as he stormed into the Harvelle Roadhouse. It had only just opened and was empty, save Ash still sleeping on the pool table where often liked to crash after a long, drunk night. Dean didn't care about disturbing anyone.

"Dean!" Adam rushed after his brother. He'd been told to stay in the Impala, but he wasn't letting Dean go in alone. He had flown off the handles already, and Adam wasn't going to let something happen to him. Sam followed in after his two brothers, concern in his hazel eyes.

Ash jumped up from the pool table, looking through bleary, sleepy eyes. He just dropped back on it, though, once he saw that it was Dean Winchester. Ellen and Jo walked in from the backroom, eyebrows raised at Dean's entrance.

"Well, good to see you too, Dean." Jo smirked, folding her arms, but Dean wasn't in the mood for games.

"Where is he?" Dean's voice was laced with anger and threats. Adam wouldn't blame either of the women opposite them to fear what the elder Winchester would be able to do, but Ellen didn't even flinch.

Instead, she just glared at Dean, "You want to try that again, boy? Ask nicer next time. You can't just barge in here."

"Ellen, I swear to God," Dean shook his head, "I don't got the time or the patience for this crap. Where is he?"

"Who, Dean?" Jo now asked. She did have some fear in her dark eyes, but it soon disappeared as the confusion replaced it. Dean paid the girl no attention, though. His vision was locked with Ellen's, as the two held their staring competition. Who would break first?

Adam didn't expect to see Dean as the one to break first. He looked away, running his hand across the back of his neck, mumbling an apology.

"Where's my Dad, Ellen? Please?"

* * *

_3 days earlier…_

"So, I was right to be freaked out by the yellow eyes?" Andy nodded slowly, as he put together the whole conversation going on around him. He was in the kitchen of the Halliwell-Winchester Manor, the place he'd come just after dealing with Internal Affairs again. The questioning hadn't gone well, but Andy still had a job at the moment. It didn't stop him from turning to Prue, though.

He wasn't sure what made him bring up the yellow eyes, but he just couldn't shake that feeling of there being something other-worldly about him.

"Yeah, you had every right," Dean nodded his head and then turned to his brothers, "One of you call Dad. He's gotta know about this."

Sam and Adam just nodded their heads as they rushed out of the kitchen. Both of them were going to break the news, and it wasn't just to John. They'd need to call Bobby and others that Dean had said he'd been working with.

"Dean…" Piper placed her hand on her cousin's arm, but Dean didn't want the comfort. He tried to get out of her grasp, but she stopped him, "Look at me, Dean."

He finally looked into her eyes, shaking his head, "I've gotta get him before he hurts anyone else."

"We need to protect Andy." Prue's eyes suddenly widened at the thought. _The_ demon was in town, and paying Andy a visit at his workplace. He was getting close to him, learning how much Andy really knew about the Halliwell-Winchester witches. There was the chance that he would do the same as he had done to both Mary and Jessica.

Dean looked at his cousin, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him, Prue."

"Didn't you say that to Sam about Jess?" Phoebe asked, earning a glare from her sisters and eldest cousin. She shrugged her shoulders, defensively, "Just saying."

"Wait, what's going on?" Andy asked, looking at the four witches, "I'm guessing this demon is big? You all seem a lot more concerned than…you wanna get your dad in on this?"

"It's _the_ demon," Dean explained, "The one that killed my mom. I'm gonna get the son of a bitch."

With that, Dean walked out of the room. The Halliwell sisters looked at each other and then at Andy. He looked between them, clearly wanting to know a lot more about this situation.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Beth cleaned as many of the tables as she could. There was just one that she wasn't able to get to, because there was still a customer. Sometimes she'd wipe the tables down anyway, but this customer had clearly made it impossible. There were clippings from newspapers covering the whole surface. She wasn't getting anywhere close to it.

Sighing, she walked over to the man, "Mr Elkins?"

The man was too engrossed in his papers that he didn't even respond to her. Beth sighed again, this time asking if he would like another beer. Quickly glancing up, he confirmed he would and then went straight back down to his work. Part of her felt sorry for the man. He had no friends or family that she knew about. Just every night he would come here with his papers and continue to make notes.

"He's a nice old man," Beth had told one of the customers at the bar, who'd called him the Unicomber, "Just a nut."

Just as Beth poured him another beer, a group of 20-somethings walked into the bar. Great, it was so quiet tonight and now it looked like she was going to have to deal with a loud party. Just what she didn't want that night. Beth didn't miss Mr. Elkins look over from the table at the group that had walked in. She knew he wouldn't cause trouble, but the same couldn't be said for these three men and the woman.

"What'll you have?" Beth asked, walking over to the group.

"Jack all around. Leave the bottle." The woman replied, taking charge of the group. Like the kind barmaid she was, Beth asked if they wanted food but they made it clear that they had dinner plans. Well, that was a good sign. It meant they wouldn't be around for too long.

With a nod of her head, Beth turned back around to see if Mr. Elkins wanted anything else. Only, she found that his spot was empty. No sign that he was ever there expect the untouched beer.

* * *

Elkins has left as soon as he saw the three men and the woman walk into the bar. He didn't need to stick around, knowing exactly who they were—more like what they were.

Quickly getting into his house, he dumped all his papers on the desk. But his hunter senses kicked in. Before he knew it, he felt himself pushed against the wall. The brown eyes of the red-headed woman from the bar boring right into him.

"It's been a while," the woman smirked, "I gotta say. You look old."

"That do you want?" Elkins asked, sneering at her. She stepped back, a smirk forming on her lips.

"What do you think?" She couldn't help but asked, her hands out at the side. Elkins quickly grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at the woman. Despite being "old" as she'd said, he still had aim. The knife hit the center of her chest, but nothing happened to her. There wasn't even any blood. He had to admit that he didn't really expect it, but he hoped there would be enough pain for him to get away.

Elkins rushed into another room, locking the door and quickly pushing a bookcase in front of it. He just hoped that it would hold him there long enough.

Pulling open a cupboard, he fiddled with the dials on his safe, keying in the combination.

"C'mon, c'mon." Elkins whispered to himself, panicking at the sound of the banging on the door. He just had to get the weapon out, and then he could take care of the creatures on the other side of the door.

Finally, the combination was entered and he could pull out the old-fashioned colt. He wasted no time putting in the silver bullets into the gun, still hearing the banging behind him. The bookcase just had to hold them off for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, the bookcase hit the ground with a loud, deafening bang. Elkins looked around to see the woman standing on the other side. Two men were behind her. She stepped over the bookcase, her black boots loud over the wooden floor as she stalked towards him. He held up the gun at the woman, but he was grabbed by the two men she'd brought with her. He hadn't even realized they'd come into the house.

"Nice gun," the woman grinned, grabbing the colt out of his hands, "Wouldn't do you much good, of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight."

The creatures descended on Elkins, and he knew right then that there was nothing he could do. He was going to die, and he just had to hope that the right hunters would find out about this.

* * *

It had been three days, and Dean was pissed. His dad was supposed to be hunting the Yellow-Eyed Demon, and when they get a solid lead that this jerk was trying to ruin Andy's career and their lives, John ignores all calls. Dean was fed up of being ignored.

But there wasn't much he could do about that right now. That was how he'd found himself at the shooting range with Adam and Sam. He was trying to help them with their aiming, but really it was a way to soothe his own building anger.

What he hadn't realized was that it was helping Adam soothe his own anger over the whole situation. While he didn't feel quite the same connection to this demon, it had taken a lot from him. It had taken his mother away, and meant that his dad had taken off hunting evil around the country. It had led to his brother taking off at 18, only to return properly eight years later.

Adam fired off six rounds in quick succession, remembering everything the previously mentioned brother had taught him. His aim was getting better, and when he pulled the target towards him, he had proof of that.

"Nice." Sam smiled from behind Adam. The younger Winchester turned with a proud smile on his face. He just wanted Dean to see the grouping around the heart. He wanted his big brother to be proud of him. But the firing from the cubicle next to him was enough to tell him that Dean was still going.

Sam looked between his two brothers, knowing what Adam needed right now. Just as Dean put his gun down, the middle Winchester tapped him on the shoulder, "Take a look at Adam's."

Dean rubbed his face, looking around the thin wall at his brother's attempt. Seeing the grouping, he grinned, "Nice work, geek."

"Jerk," Adam rolled his eyes and then looked between his two brothers, "Have you tried dad again?"

Dean shook his head, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. There was that glimmer of hope that John would have called him back by now, but there was nothing. There wasn't even anything from Bobby about his missing dad. Why was his dad ignoring him right now?

"There's nothing, yet," Dean sighed, looking between his brothers, "I don't like this."

"You think something's happened?" Sam read between the lines, seeing the look in his brother's eyes. While he could try to keep his poker face on, Sam knew that Dean had been worrying about this a lot lately. There had to be a reason why John hadn't answered their calls for the last two days, especially when they made it clear it was all about the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

Piper looked through the cupboards for the ingredient she needed. Why was she always looking for something in this house? Why was it never where she left it?

"Hey, what's up?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room to see her sister on a chair, looking through the top shelf of the cupboard.

"Have you seen the arrow root?" Piper asked, pushing a box to one side to see if someone had put it behind there. When Phoebe didn't reply, Piper turned to see what she had to say, "Well?"

"Erm..."Phoebe started, but Prue walked in talking about something to do with work and being late again. It saved Phoebe, at least she thought it would.

"Phoebe, I need the arrow root. Where is it?"

"Adam was supposed to get some from China Town, wasn't he?" Prue asked, filling her travel mug to the brim with coffee, "I put it on the list."

"We ran out?" Piper asked, sighing as she got off the chair with a huff. Why did people not get things when they ran out of the stuff, "I can't believe this."

Prue then opened the fridge, and frowned, "Okay, milk. I also told him to get that, too."

Prue and Piper turned to their little sister, as she tried to get out of the kitchen. Groaning, she knew that she was going to have to tell them where their youngest cousin was.

"He's not been to the store yet or China Town," Phoebe admitted, "He's going on the way back."

"On the way back from where?" Prue asked, glaring at her sister. She had promised to stop taking Phoebe and Adam for granted when they did things around the house, but when they agreed to do something then she expected it to be done. That wasn't unreasonable, was it?

"With Dean and Sam."

"What are they doing, Phoebe?" Piper now asked, a worried look in her eyes. Everyone knew the Winchesters had been on edge after finding out that the Yellow-Eyed Demon was after Andy. It didn't help that John wasn't picking up and hadn't returned yet.

Before Phoebe had to answer for her cousins, the three of them walked in from the back door, Sam and Adam carrying groceries.

"As you asked." Sam grinned, placing two brown paper bags on the table. Adam smiled nervously, putting his bag down, while Dean just walked straight towards the living room.

"Where have you been?" Prue asked, glaring at her three cousins.

"Grocery shopping." Adam replied, pointing towards the bags as if they should have been enough to answer the question. Dean stopped walking and looked at Prue. He then looked across at Phoebe, shaking his head with a humorless laugh.

"You never could keep a secret, Phoebs. It's why I didn't want to tell you what we were doing."

"She didn't tell us," Piper folded her arms, "Where have you been?"

The three Winchester brothers looked at each other. It was Sam who finally gave in, telling them that they'd been at the shooting range. Dean needed to blow off steam and he and Adam needed to get better with their aim. Prue shook his head, glaring at her eldest cousin, "You know I don't like guns."

"And you know that sometimes they're the only things that will protect us."

"We have our powers."

"So?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Sam's and Phoebe's powers aren't exactly active. Sure, we've got potions and spells, but guns are just as effective for some creatures. In fact, they're the only things that will work with some creatures. Try getting rid of a werewolf without a silver bullet. I'm not going to apologize for taking my brothers to the shooting range. They need to learn."

With that, Dean walked out of the room. Sighing, Prue looked over at Sam and Adam. Both had matching guilty looks on their faces.

"He's right, Prue," Sam was the first to speak up, "We know you hate guns and that's why Dean doesn't have them in the house. But my power isn't active and I'm not good enough with spells yet. We don't even know if a quick spell would be enough against the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"I know," Prue sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. She needed to loosen up about the idea of guns. Dean had spent the last eight years relying on them against all the monsters he went up against. She just didn't like the idea of Sam and especially Adam using them.

Before Prue could say anything else, the phone in the kitchen rang. Phoebe and Piper jumped on the spot, not expecting the call. Being closest to it, Adam answered the call, his face lighting up at the sound of the person on the other end.

"Uncle Bobby! Hey!" All attention was on Adam, as he listened intently to the aging hunter on the other end of the phone, "What do you mean Dad's hurt? Where would he go if he…Ellen? Who…you mean at the Roadhouse?"

Adam went silent, nodding his head as he listened carefully to everything Bobby had to say, "Okay. I'll let Dean know. Thanks, Bobby."

With that, Adam hung up the phone and looked at Sam, "Dad's hurt. We gotta go."

* * *

That was how they'd gotten to the Roadhouse in the first place. That was why they were now staring at Ellen, with Dean ready to break something.

"You want to try that again, boy? Ask nicer next time. You can't just barge in here."

"Ellen, I swear to God," Dean shook his head, "I don't got the time or the patience for this crap. Where is he?"

"Who, Dean?" Jo now asked. She did have some fear in her dark eyes, but it soon disappeared as the confusion replaced it. Dean paid the girl no attention, though. His vision was locked with Ellen's, as the two held their staring competition. Who would break first?

Adam didn't expect to see Dean as the one to break first. He looked away, running his hand across the back of his neck, mumbling an apology.

"Where's my Dad, Ellen? Please?"

Ellen's hard edges to her face softened, as she looked at Dean with sympathetic eyes, "Follow me."

Adam didn't miss the shocked look on Jo's face. It looked like the 20-something blonde had no idea that John Winchester was there, or the shape that he was in. He frowned, looking between Jo and Ellen, who was now leading the way through to the back of the bar into one of the rooms. Adam just followed Dean, feeling Sam close behind him.

"Who told you he was here?" Ellen asked, stopping at a door with her hand on the handle. Dean placed his hands in his pockets with a sigh. Could he really give up his source? Their source? "Not many knew he was hurt. And even fewer knows he would come here."

"Bobby." Dean finally admitted, glancing over at Adam for confirmation.

"He called earlier," Adam now spoke up, waiting impatiently to get into the room. After everything they'd been through over the last month or so, he just wanted to see his dad. He wanted to make sure his dad was okay, "Said to come here."

"It's not a pretty sight, but he won't let me get him to a hospital." Ellen rolled her brown eyes, opening the door. Her demeanor changed straight away, as she walked through the door. Adam didn't even get through the door to the room before Dean stopped and turned his head away. He just couldn't work out whether the clenching of the jaw was Dean being annoyed or upset; the man did both.

"What are they doing here?" John rasped out, gritting his teeth in pain.

"They're here to help you, you stubborn ass," Ellen told him, "And they're going to take you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go."

"That's bull, John, and you know it," Ellen seethed, "I can't fix this. I'm not a miracle worker and neither are your boys."

"What happened?" Sam asked, now finally getting into the room. Dean hadn't said a word; just glared at his father. Sam could see why. Dean's right shoulder was clearly out of its socket. Blood was coating his olive green shirt, from a bone in the arm protruding through his forearm, "What did this?"

"Adam, you wanna be a doctor. You can push the bone back in, right?" John looked up at his youngest son, sitting up as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh hell no!" Dean shook his head, "You're not getting your son to do this. Besides, Adam isn't even in college yet. We're going to the hospital, Dad. Now."

"No, Dean..." John started to argue, but Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer. Instructing his brothers to get John off the cot and to the hospital, Dean turned to face Ellen.

"You shoulda called me." Dean sighed, trying his hardest not to shout at her. It wasn't easy, though. He knew deep down that John would have gotten her not to call, but she knew how bad his injuries were. The untreated break could have easily led to infection.

"I was going to, Dean," Ellen nodded her head, "I was trying to get him to a hospital first. You brought your brothers along, though? What are you gonna tell them?"

"The truth, once I find out what that is," Dean shrugged his shoulders and then frowned seeing her confused look. It suddenly clicked why she was so concerned about Sam and Adam coming along, "Dad didn't tell you that they know about hunting?"

"I don't speak to your dad that often," Ellen shook her head, "Just when he's injured or emotionally wounded from a fight.

Dean shook his head, with a heavy sigh. John Winchester pretended that he had friends. Really, all he had were people who cared about him. He wouldn't create attachments. He hadn't with his sons over the years, why would he with other people? Quickly thanking Ellen for her help, Dean made his way back through the bar, passing Jo on the way out.

"I didn't know, Dean," Jo spoke, as he glared right at her. She could feel the hate and anger seething through his pores, "If I did, I woulda called. Mom didn't tell me."

Dean closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. He should have known Jo wouldn't have had a clue about the whole thing. Nodding his head, he started walking back out of the bar.

"Oh, wait!" Jo called out, quickly rushing around the bar and grabbing a yellow folder. She handed it to him, looking at him expectantly before he took it out of her hand.

"What's this?"

"I was saving it for someone, but you might actually be the better option," Jo shrugged her shoulders, "It's up in Colorado..."

"I stick to San Francisco and surrounding areas right now, Jo." Dean said, not bothering to look through the folder. As he tried to hand it back, she shook her head, putting her hands out so that he would keep hold of it.

"Check it out. There's a name in there that rang some bells for me. Might ring them for you." With that, she turned on her heels and went back to getting ready for opening time. Dean was just left with the folder. Initially getting the idea to put it on the bar, he decided against it. She'd officially piqued his interest.

* * *

The Halliwells and Winchesters waited at the hospital to hear news. As soon as Sam and Adam had gotten John to the Impala, Sam called Prue to tell them they'd found him. Worried about his state, she instantly agreed to meeting them at San Francisco Memorial Hospital.

So, now all they could do was wait. The doctors were dealing with the break they could easily see. They were also going to do other x-rays to see if there was any other damage. The question of what had happened quickly came up, but John had already told them to say it was a fall. They didn't need police turning up to ask questions.

But what did happen? That was something the six witches really wanted to know. John had been tight-lipped about that while Dean drove him to the hospital.

"What's that?" Piper asked, sitting down next to Dean in the waiting room. Intently going through the sheets of paper in the folder, he didn't hear her at first, earning a nudge from his cousin. When she asked him again, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jo gave me it as I was leaving," he explained, showing Piper one of the clippings. It was a newspaper report about an accident in Colorado, "She thought I should have it. Wouldn't let me give her the damn thing back."

"Daniel Elkins from Colorado was found mauled in his home." Piper frowned, turning her nose up at the report. She was just handing the sheet back to Dean when his frown deepened. Quickly taking the sheet from her, he looked at the name again.

"I know that name."

Five sets of eyes were on him as he threw the sheets on the floor and quickly grabbed his dad's journal from his brown leather jacket. Muttering the name under his breath, Dean found the page that he was looking for. While he looked for that, Phoebe picked up the sheet to read the clipping.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think," she told the group of witches, "At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of robbery."

"Ah ha!" Dean exclaimed, stopping on a page. Sam and Adam took the journal and then looked at Dean with expressions asking him to fill them in on the details, "I think it's the same guy. That number is a Colorado area code."

"You want us to check this out?" Adam now asked, "When Dad is in the hospital?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "Not us. Me. But not yet. I wanna know what Dad is hiding from us."

"Edgar Cayce's family?" A doctor asked as he entered the waiting room. Dean instantly jumped up, much to the Halliwells' surprise. Sam and Adam quickly followed, being there for when Dean had given the fake name. It had been on the insurance details John had handed Dean when they were getting into the hospital, so the eldest Winchester brother didn't have a choice.

"How is he, doc?" Dean didn't waste a minute. Getting in to see his dad and ask him some questions was essential right now.

"Well, his radius is the only break. I'm not sure how considering the beating his body has taken and the concussion. I've got to ask what really happened. This is more than just a fall."

"It was just a fall, doc," Dean knew that question was coming, but he wasn't going to lead the doctor to think there was anything else to it, "He's not the most stable drunk, ya know."

The doctor didn't seem to believe him, but he didn't ask any more questions. It didn't matter anyway. All Dean was interested in was getting into the room to speak to his dad. He did need to know what really had happened for his dad to end up like that. Once he got the room number, he and the other five witches made their way through the hospital hallways.

"I really hate hospitals." Piper screwed up her nose, letting her big sister wrap her arm around her.

"Me, too." Prue agreed, turning the corner to follow Dean as he stalked through the hallways. Finally, he came to a stop and glared at the man in the bed.

"Hi, Dean," John smiled up at his son, but Dean's expression didn't change. John decided to move his attention to his other sons and his three nieces, "You're all here. You didn't have to come all this way."

"Yes, we did," Phoebe nodded her head, with a kind, patient smile, "How are you feeling?"

"The pain meds are great." John laughed, looking over at his sons, "I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't want you to, which is why I asked Ellen..."

"Don't give us that crap, Dad," Dean interrupted, as Sam quickly shut the door to the room. The whole corridor didn't need to hear this, "What the hell is going on? No lies. What the hell happened to you? We've been calling you for three days now. The Yellow-Eyed Demon..."

"I know, and I've been keeping my eye on him," John explained, looking between the six witches in the room, "This demon is powerful. You need to be careful. Don't go up against him without something that will kill him. And I mean kill him. You want to do something more than just exorcise him. Stop him from coming back from Hell."

"We're working on a spell, Uncle John..." Phoebe said, but she was quickly cut off by John. He looked directly at Dean as he spoke.

"They're onto me that I know this," John said, making Dean frown. Green eyes met brown, as Dean just stood in silence waiting for his dad to tell him everything, "There's something that can kill the demon. Look in my jacket pocket."

Dean did as he was instructed, pulling a small white, folded envelope from the inside pocket of his dad's black leather jacket. Holding it up, everyone looked at it like it held some family secret. While it may not have been a family secret, it definitely held one. John simply nodded his head, and Dean pulled out the piece of paper inside the envelope, noting that it simply had 'J.W' on the front.

"John, if you're reading this, I'm already dead..." Dean looked up from the letter, eyeing his dad, "Who?"

"Daniel Elkins," John sighed, "He was an old friend..."

"Elkins?" Sam asked, grabbing the sheets of paper that he'd picked up from the floor. He knew he couldn't leave them lying around the hospital waiting area. Sam quickly passed John the newspaper clipping, holding it out for him to read, "From Colorado?"

"Damn it, that wasn't a bear attack," John sighed, reading through the story quickly, "You need to get to Colorado..."

"What's this about a colt? You mean an old revolver?" Dean asked, making it clear he'd read the full note. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean handed the letter to his dad, waiting as patiently as possible for an answer.

"Not just any revolver," John shook his head, "I need you to get up to Colorado. I hate to asked you to do this. I should do this myself, but I'm not in a state to face vampires right now."

"Vampires?" Piper freaked out, "As in drink your blood, burst into flames in the sunlight, Dracula?"

"Not quite," John shook his head, looking at each of his sons and nieces in turn, "I thought they were extinct, that Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong, and they went after him. I think they have his colt."

"What's so important about a gun?" Prue asked, frowning deeply. John looked at her and recognized the look. He understand that she didn't like guns, but this really was important. This wasn't just any gun. It was one that could kill a demon; make sure it never came back. They could do with that.

"But we don't need something like that when we have the Power of Three." Adam shook his head, certain of their abilities as witches.

"You guys are still coming into your powers," John explained, "If you want to get the Yellow-Eyed Demon and now, this colt would really come in handy. What's there to lose? Besides, you definitely don't want a bunch of vampires to have it, do you?"

Dean just looked up at his brothers and cousins, all of them knowing the answer was no. Of course this demon-killing colt couldn't end up in the hands of the enemy. God only knew what would happen if they let it all stay that way. But Dean wasn't going to be able to take care of all this on his own. He'd need to rely on his family of witches to win.

The Halliwells and Winchesters were soon finding out that the majority of vampire lore was crap. Some of the stuff in the Book of Shadows was even wrong, because it had been so long since someone had come across a vampire. They were a dying breed thanks to hunters like Daniel Elkins.

God only knew where some of the lore came from. Crosses wouldn't repel a vampire, and sunlight wouldn't kill them. Stakes to the heart were a thing of myth. The only real part of the lore was the bloodlust. That was how vampires survived, and they fed off humans.

Oh, and the part that they used to be human was true. The undead part not so much, as people didn't technically die to turn into vampires.

It was a new world opening up to the Winchesters and the Halliwell witches. One that they didn't realize would become important to them in the near future.

* * *

Colorado was the home of the pack of vampires that had killed Daniel Elkins. They'd faced him many years before, and he was an exceptionally skilled hunter. To kill him the way they did was a success in itself. To then find out that he had the colt—the only gun in existence that could kill demons and other creatures—just added the cherry topping to the sundae.

The female that gave the final blow to Elkins walked along a dark road. She could see a black Toyota in the distance, making its way towards them. The woman just laughed, watching the two unsuspecting victims come towards her. Laying on the floor, she had the perfect way to stop. Just by seeing through the windshield, she knew they would stop once they saw her.

And they did, although it was a little close to comfort for her liking. Yes, the car running over her may not kill her, but it would certainly hurt. She could do without the having to reset some bones, while trying to enjoy her meal.

"What happened to her?" A woman in the car asked, just as the man instructed her to call 911. He climbed out—oh, the knight in shining armor—and quickly rushed over to the vampire in the middle of the road. The scent of old spice and leather was clear as he walked over, but as he got closer there was a hint of sandalwood. She liked it.

The man leaned over her, checking for a pulse. It just made her smile, as she released her fangs and quickly sunk into his clear, red-hot neck. He didn't have the chance to do anything, and neither did the girl in the car.

* * *

It didn't take Dean too long to drive to Colorado, but it was long enough. He had to hope that the vampires were still in town, and that they still had the colt. Anything could have happened to it by now. While he drove, he had Sam call a number of hunters to see if they'd heard anything else about vampires in the area. Nobody had; some of them didn't bother to check that part of Colorado for supernatural activities because Elkins was there. They expected him to be able to take care of it all. That was his territory. It was a similar situation to them in San Francisco. People didn't check for activity there, knowing that Dean was back home and able to deal with it. But this could set off warnings and Dean, his brothers and cousins could do without that.

But it wasn't because of that that Dean was currently sitting in a motel room listening to a police scanner while Sam and Prue both slept in the two queen motel beds in the room. They'd split the drive between them, and Dean was the one currently wide awake after getting his necessary four hours to recover.

"Unit 22, let me confirm," a voice said through the police scanner, making Dean pop his head up from where he sat in the chair, "Mile marker 41. Another abandoned car. You need a workup?"

"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here." Another voice came through the scanner. Dean knew exactly what that meant and it wasn't the first one. Dean had found out that while driving to Colorado there had been an abandoned car. One body had turned up dead in the car, but there was signs that there was a passenger.

Dean jumped to his feet, grabbing his leather jacket in a swift movement. Putting it on, he kicked the bottom of the beds to wake up his brother and cousin, "Sammy, Prue. Let's go."

"Mm-hmm?" Sam jumped up but he was still asleep. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the state of the two of them. Prue sat up in her bed, half asleep still. She'd taken the last driving shift and Dean had to hope that she'd gotten enough to keep her head about her around the vampires.

Sam rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, as Dean went on to explain that he'd picked up a police call. He wasn't even going to ask how he'd done that. The less he knew about his brother, the better it would be for him and all of them in fact.

"It's the vampires." Dean finished, without a hint of doubt in his voice. He may never have heard of them before, but he was certain from everything that his dad had told them that this was the hands of the vampires. Dean walked out of the motel room, grabbing his car keys as he went.

Prue ran her hand through her unbrushed hair, groaning at the idea of having to get up already, "Does he have to be like this?"

"I've stopped questioning what dad put him through over the last eight years," Sam sighed, "I've gotta admit. Vampires gets funnier every time I hear it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Phoebe watched her uncle carefully. He was out of the hospital now and staying at the Manor, but she wasn't sure how long he was going to stick around. She still hated the idea of everything that he'd put Dean, Sam and Adam through over the last few days. They'd been trying to call him non-stop to tell him about _the_ demon that had killed their mom, and he was too stubborn to answer the phone.

As he limped around the kitchen, Phoebe couldn't help but let out a sigh. John chuckled at her, "You Halliwells are all the same."

"Why didn't you call us?" Phoebe asked, "We could have helped you."

"You shouldn't have to," John explained, pouring himself a cup of coffee with his one good arm. Reaching for the sugar bowl, he got annoyed when his hand wouldn't stop shaking. Despite only having one break, he was bruised and beat up. And he was definitely in pain. John Winchester was just too stubborn to admit that, "I'm supposed to protect you six."

"We're big girls and boys now, Uncle John," Phoebe shook her head, "And we're the ones with powers."

John looked down at the coffee mug, not daring to face his niece again. With another sigh, she stood up and walked over to him. Laying a hand on his arm, she waited for John to look at her, "You know, we can help you get the demon. All of us. Dean doesn't want us to, but..."

"I know you want to help, Phoebe," John turned to looked at her, a soft smile on his face, "But this is something I need to do. When you love someone as much as I loved Mary, you'll understand."

Kissing her forehead, John picked up his coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Before Phoebe could say anything else, Adam walked into the room with the Book of Shadows in hand. John eyed the large book wearily before Adam set it on the table, pointing at a line on the page about vampires.

"Did you guys see this bit about vampires in here?" Adam asked, a concerned frown on his face, "Apparently our powers are useless against them."

"What?" John's frown deepened, as he pulled the Book over to him to look it over. Sure enough, there was a line about how vampires were immune to a witch's powers. It didn't say anything about potions and spells, but it was all enough to concern the three in the room.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Phoebe asked, looking at her uncle, "You mean they won't be able to protect themselves?"

"Not with their powers." John sighed, unsure whether the Book was right. After all, a lot of other information had been wrong because very few had seen vampires, especially over recent years. John was betting that his part of the lore was right, though.

* * *

Prue and Sam stood by the Impala, while Dean spoke to a police office. It reminded them of months ago when they first got their powers. The three of them had gone to face their first spirit together, and Sam and Prue were just finding out about the world of hunting and aliases. They'd needed to stop Dean from putting his foot in it when he started criticizing the police officers while talking to them. Sam had wondered how he'd ever managed to get people to talk when he was on his own.

"Maybe we should have gone with him." Sam nudged Prue. She hadn't taken her eyes off her cousin since they pulled up. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she didn't want him to offend the police officers and start with questions over who he really was. Prue had become more and more aware over how Andy could be affected by all this, especially since Internal Affairs was on his back. While Yellow-Eyes was controlling the investigation, Prue still worried that Andy was on IA's radar.

The two witches straightened up as Dean walked over to them, thanking the cop.

"Well, it definitely sounds like it was them," Dean said in a low voice, "Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How do you know?" Prue asked with a frown, making Dean sigh with a chuckle.

"Will you please just trust me on this?" Dean asked, but realized that it wasn't going to be enough. What scared him more was that he realized he was starting to sound like his dad. So, he pulled out something from his pocket. Prue frowned, taking it out of Dean's hand. The item was small, white and solid. It looked a lot like a tooth, but had a sharp, pointed tip. Her eyebrows rose, as Sam took the tooth from her.

"Is that a vampire fang?" Sam asked, examining the tooth carefully. He jumped back, hissing in pain, as he put his finger on the tip of the tooth. It was extremely sharp.

"Remember, Dad said they were teeth," Dean pointed out, "It's that second set that descends when they attack."

Sam's cell phone stopped them in their tracks as they all got into the car. Seeing his brother's ID on the phone, Sam quickly answered it, "Hey Adam, what's up?"

* * *

Adam quickly rattled through everything they'd found out about vampires; the possibility of their powers not working. Throughout the conversation, he couldn't take his eyes off his father's worried look. John had even suggested they both take the drive to Colorado to help them, but Piper had talked him down from that. They all had to trust that Dean, Sam and Prue could all handle this. It wasn't like John would be much help with a broken arm and a limp.

Once he hung up, Adam looked between his family members, "Dean says it's definitely vampires. They found a tooth."

"I knew it."

* * *

Sam had taken over the driving now, while Prue closed her eyes in the back of the car. Dean couldn't sleep right now. He needed to learn more about vampires; creatures he'd never expected to come across in his years of hunting.

"So, they nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs go out for food and victims are brought back to the nest. They're kept alive and bleed for days and sometimes weeks," Dean scoffed, incredulously. It certainly explained how these vampires had stayed off a hunter's radar, and why it appeared that they didn't exist, "You think that happened to the couples?"

"When are we gonna talk about Dad?" Sam asked, glancing across at his brother but quickly getting his eyes back on the road.

"What about Dad?"

"Oh c'mon, Dean," Sam groaned, "The fact that he was with Ellen for a day before we found out about him. The fact that Bobby had to call us to tell us where he was, because he was too damn stubborn to get to the hospital. Or how about the fact that he ignored our calls for three days, when we were very clear that we were calling about the demon."

"He said he was busy with a hunt, Sammy." Dean defended his dad, but he could tell that Sam wasn't happy about it. Sam had never been one to defend John. The two of them had a history of butting heads whenever John visited them. And Dean didn't blame his brother. He didn't blame either of his brothers. The difference for Dean was that he understood why John was away so much, and why he didn't call. John simply wanted to protect his boys, and keeping out of the way was the best way to do that.

"He's treating us like we're children," Sam pointed out, and Dean just rolled his eyes, "I mean he barked orders at you in San Francisco and you just followed. You came here without questioning him."

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean sighed, trying not to get into an argument with his brother but it wasn't easy.

"What reason?"

"Our jobs!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam with wide eyes, "Look, now that you know about hunting and the supernatural, are you really that surprised that Dad would disappear for weeks and sometimes months at a time? He couldn't come home to us. He was either on the other side of the state dealing with something—saving people—or he was trying to keep us safe from whatever could have followed him. We're his kids, Sammy. He's not gonna want us to worry about him."

"That doesn't explain the barking orders and you just taking them."

"Because there isn't the margin for error in hunting," Dean shifted his seating position to pull his leg up on the bench seat. His back was now against the door, so he could talk to his brother looking directly at him, "There isn't the time to argue. It's the way Dad has always been with me. The time I spent hunting with him, I got used to it. I had to."

"But now you don't," Sam sighed, exasperated from this argument but it was time to get his feelings out in the open, "We're not kids and you're not new to hunting. You don't do it to us, except when it's urgent. Dad…Dad can't protect us. We're the ones who can protect him. We're the ones with the powers and we can cast spells. Are you really cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

Dean could see the challenging look in his brother's eyes. Sam was daring him to say yes, to deny that it wasn't annoying. Dean gave him a look, before unconvincingly telling Sam that it was fine, if that's what it would take. But deep down, Dean had to admit that Sam was right. It wasn't easy still taking orders, especially after the last few months.

* * *

The girl from the car could just watch as the creatures danced and drank around her. Cherie had no idea where she was, but figured it was a barn somewhere. It was clear that nobody would be able to hear her. After all, nobody could hear the music and shouting that was going on right now. There wouldn't have been any point in her screaming for help.

Her boyfriend was tied up opposite her, watching the creatures carefully. They weren't human; that much she knew. All that scared her even more. There were creatures that seemed very much like vampires in the world and she was about to be eaten by them.

"Have some beer, buddy," one of the men told her boyfriend, walking over with a bottle of beer, "It will calm your nerves."

"No thanks." Her boyfriend looked away, but the guy wasn't going to take no for an answer. He forced some into his mouth, telling him that he'd be able to taste it in his blood if he had enough.

"That's gross." The female from the road said, walking up behind beer-guy. He just laughed at her, and then turned his attention to Cherie. He forced her head up, so she had no choice but to drink the beer that was being poured down her throat. Maybe the alcohol would numb her enough so she didn't feel anything that was happening around here. Maybe she would pass out and they'd kill her then.

"Atta girl." He grinned, looking into her eyes. The girl didn't swallow the last mouthful, though. As he crouched down to look into her eyes, she spit the beer in his face. After wiping the warm liquid off his face, she felt the sharp, burning sensation of him hitting her. The force behind it caused her head to snap to one side. He would break her neck if he hit her any harder.

"Bo!" the woman now shouted, "Wait for Luther."

At least she had a name for beer-guy now. Bo. Not that she really wanted to use it, but she did want to distinguish each of her attackers before she died. As Bo walked away, the girl looked up at the woman who had taken her. The red hair stood out against the light straw in the barn. It was almost like fire.

The sound of the barn door opening shook her out of her thoughts. Hope filled her, as she thought that it was someone to rescue her and her boyfriend, but that hope soon disappeared. It was just one man, and he clearly wasn't here to help. He took his dark sunglasses off, tucking them into the pocket of his black leather biker jacket, strolling over to the red-headed woman.

The woman threw herself at the newcomer, kissing him passionately. Cherie turned her head away, looking over at her boyfriend. He was hurt bad, and wasn't looking her way. She wanted to throw him a soft smile, telling him how much she loved him, but he refused to even look her way.

"We got presents, Luther." The red-head grinned, pulling the newcomer across to the two victims. So, this was Luther. Now the fun was going to get started, well, fun for the creatures Cherie guessed.

Luther stroked Cherie's face, grinning, "She looks interesting." He then grabbed her boyfriend, but clearly wasn't impressed with him. Letting go of him forcefully, he told them to lock her boyfriend up. Cherie could just watch in fear as two men—one of them Bo—grabbed her boyfriend, untying him. He started to fight back, but was stopped by Luther's voice, "On second thought—go ahead and treat yourself."

The two men laughed, as a group of others crowded around. Cherie could just sob as she watched the men and women drop down on top of her boyfriend, biting him in various places. Their growls were muffled by his screams of pain. This was going to happen to her, too, she knew it.

"There's something else." The woman said, pulling Luther over to a small bar. Silver and cash covered the top of the bar, around a few bottles of alcohol. But that wasn't the important part of all this. The red-head held up a small, antique revolver, grinning from ear to ear.

"This all theirs?" Luther asked, eyeing the revolver in his girlfriend's hands. She shook her head with a smirk.

"It's from an old friend of yours. Daniel Elkins," she said seductively, "I caught his scent and thought I'd surprise you."

Luther's whole demeanor changed when he heard the name. That hunter had been a pain in his ass for decades now, but Luther knew that he couldn't go up against him. Not without a good plan. Not only was the guy a great hunter, but he had a network of other hunters, "Kate, what did you do?"

Kate grinned, not realizing that Luther wasn't happy with her decision to go up against the hunter. His death would mean others would come looking for them. They'd want to know who and what had killed one of their own. Hunters may have been loan wolves, but they had a network and they looked out for each other when they needed to. Elkins was well respected in the hunting community, so it definitely wouldn't take other hunters long to find out about him.

"Luther, I did it for you," Kate frowned, upset that he wasn't happen, "For what he did to your family."

"Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead." Luther said, but decided to move on. He picked up the gun, frowning. It looked familiar, like something he'd believed to be long gone.

"He should have known better," Kate laughed, eyeing the antique colt, "Using a gun."

"This is no ordinary gun." Luther didn't take his eyes off the piece, looking at the intricate symbols on the side. He knew exactly which colt this was.

* * *

Andy walked up the steps to the Manor's porch, anger fuelling him. But he couldn't just storm his way in. While he was at the point in his relationship with Prue to give her a key to his apartment, she couldn't give him one to her house yet. There were too many people living there that she would need to talk to.

That was why he was now chapping on the door, waiting for someone to answer. He needed to speak to the people who would understand, and that was nobody at the police station.

"Andy!" Piper looked with raised eyebrows, "Prue's not here…she's in…"

"Colorado, I know," Andy sighed, "She told me but I need…Can I come in, please, Piper?"

Piper nodded her head, stepping to one side to let her sister's boyfriend into the house. As he walked in, she closed the door behind him, waiting to see what he wanted to talk about. It was clear from his tension posture and his half-unfastened tie that he needed to talk.

"I've been suspended," Andy sighed, rubbing his hand through his gelled hair, "The Yellow-Eyed son of a…suspended me." Andy ripped the tie from around his neck, throwing it on the dining table. Piper just watched him with sympathy in her eyes, as Phoebe, Adam and John walked in from the kitchen.

Andy looked up at everyone and then clasped eyes on John, "Please tell me we can all get him. He's ruined far too many lives."

"We'll get him, Andy," John nodded, "I've made it my life's work since Mary died and I'm not letting him get away."

* * *

Cherie tried not to watch as Kate and Luther made out on the bar. It was uncomfortable under normal circumstances, but this was even more traumatic for her. She turned her head to one side as Luther lifted Kate's t-shirt up, exposing the skin on her flat, toned stomach. Both looked at her with grins, "You like to watch, huh? Me, too. Ready, Kate?"

Kate turned around in Luther's arm's, leaning on him with a sadistic but excited look in her eyes. This was just what she was waiting for. As she walked towards the girl, Cherie sobbed, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm going to take you so high, you're never going to come down." Kate grinned, stalking over to her pray. She leaned down, holding her arm out for Luther to cut with a knife. Cherie just watched with fear in her blue eyes, as Kate sucked on the dripping blood, covering her mouth with it. Luther then watched with an evil smirk as Kate kissed Cherie, forcing her blood into the innocent's mouth.

"Welcome home, baby." Luther said under his breath, enjoying the scene playing out in front of him.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Prue knelt down behind the trees. They were far enough away from the barn so they wouldn't be seen. Dean had only picked up on the trail by chance, and had told Sam to follow it. At first, Sam didn't really want to but then saw what Dean was pointing out. It definitely looked promising, Sam knew that from his boy scout days.

They watched through binoculars, as a beat-up yellow Camaro pulled up outside of the barn. A man stepped out of the bar, shielding his eyes from the bright, morning sun, just as another man got out of the car. Both walked into the barn, and Prue could just raise her eyebrows at the sight.

"Wow! They're really not afraid of the sun."

"Dad said beheading is the only way to kill 'em," Sam sighed, "He doesn't think our powers will work against them. The good news is they sleep during the day. That would be our best time to kill them."

"So, what's the plan? I mean, we can't just walk in there if our powers won't work." Dean sighed, looking between his brother and cousin. Prue frowned, biting her bottom lip as she came up with something.

"Actually, maybe that would be the best option."

Both Winchesters looked at Prue with incredulous looks. Had she really just suggested that they go straight in there? They just had to hope that she had a reason for this plan.

* * *

"Do you really think something like that could work?" Andy asked John, not once questioning the man. Not only did he understand the importance of following orders, he knew that he'd been tracking this demon and looking for a way to kill it for almost two decades. He had to know what he was talking about.

"I do," John nodded his head, "The colt could remove the need for the Power of Three. I'd do anything to keep my sons and nieces out of this. But I'd need your help, too."

"How about you give us the option, Uncle John." Phoebe said, standing at the living room doorway as the two men talked on the couch. Piper and Adam stood behind her with drinks in their hands.

"I've already told you. You're all only just coming into your powers," John sighed, looking between them all, "Besides, this is my fight."

"No, Dad. It's our fight," Adam shook his head, "You know, you still haven't really explained what's so important about this damn gun that they're going after."

John sighed, nodding his head. Instructing them all to sit down, John finally went into the tale that he once thought of as a legend. He never expected to find out the thing was real, and wouldn't have had he not read the letter from Daniel.

"Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo," John set the scene for the story, looking between his son, nieces and cop, "They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made 13 bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say…they say this gun can kill anything."

"Like supernatural anything?" Andy asked, frowning deeply. This could be great for his girlfriend and her family. It could keep them out of harm's way the next time something came after them.

"Like the demon." Adam nodded his head.

"Without the need for a spell?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows, looking at her sister and cousin.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Piper asked, "What if it doesn't kill anything?"

"I have to believe that it will work." John sighed, knowing that Piper was right. There was a high chance that something like that wouldn't work. That they'd still have to use a powerful spell and risk their lives to get rid of the demon.

* * *

By the time Dean, Sam and Prue snuck into the barn, all the vampires were asleep. Many of them were in their own hammocks, with beer bottles scattered around the ground. It was eerily quiet, and the witches knew they were going to need to keep it that way. Each of the witches had machetes in their hands, ready to get bloody at a moment's notice.

Prue looked into the stalls, while Dean and Sam made their way through the open space, passing hammocks as they walked. Dean kicked one of the empty beer bottles by accident, the click of it hitting another bottle catching the attention of his brother and cousin. They all looked around, holding their breaths as they waited to see if any of the vampires woke up. Just because they were sleeping, didn't mean they would stay that way.

When they were happy that the vampires weren't going to wake, the three witches continued to walk around.

Toward the back of the barn, Prue saw a small alcove with a bed. Luther and Kate laid there together, fast asleep. She eyed an antique gun, instantly knowing that was the one they were looking for. Of course the vampires would have it on the other side of the room.

At the same time, Sam found a girl tied up against a wooden pole. Her face was covered in dried blood, and her eyes were closed, "Dean!"

Dean turned around, hearing the hushed call for him. Sam was already untying the woman, as he reached them. It was only then that he spotted the cages, where there were more victims locked away. Frowning, Dean rushed over to the metal grid, looking for a way to get into the cage. A metal lock stopped him from being able to open the cage, and it wasn't the type that he could pick quickly or easily. There was only one thing he could do. Finding a hook, Dean broke the lock, causing a loud noise to resonate around the barn.

Sam's head shot up, looking over at Dean with wide eyes. Why did Dean think that would be a good idea? They both stopped moving, looking over at the vampires in their hammocks. There still wasn't a movement. Dean could now open the cage and get the innocents in there out.

Prue meanwhile assessed the scene. She needed to get that gun. Her powers may not work on the vampires, but she could get the gun that way. Holding out her hand, she squinted and made the gun fly through the air. However, just as she did it, there was an unearthly roar from behind her. Prue looked around just in time to see the girl that Sam was helping tackle him to the ground. The other vampires around her cousin woke.

"Sam!" Dean shouted out, not caring anymore about being quiet. Prue was just about to rush to her cousins, when something grabbed her from behind. She turned her head just in time to see Luther glaring at her with his dark eyes. He threw Prue into the wall, causing her to drop the colt. Eying a rock on the ground, Prue waved her hand and forced it to fly through the blackened window. The afternoon sun glared through the window, making the two vampires from the bed flinch backwards.

"Dean, Sam! Run!"

The two didn't argue. They made it through the pack of vampires for the barn doors, slamming them open as they ran. Daylight caused the group of vampires to stand back, allowing the two Winchester brothers to make it up the slope before they thought about turning back.

Dean looked around for Prue, expecting her to follow them. It was only when he was back at his car that he realized she hadn't been there. And he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Prue!" Panic filled his voice, as he looked around for his cousin. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Prue!" Sam now called out. He was starting to panic, too. How could they leave her in there alone? It was then they saw a black-haired female run out of the barn and up the slope. Prue had her arms up as she rushed towards her cousins, hoping that she would get out alive.

"Thank God!" Dean pulled his cousin into a hug, allowing his heart rate to drop to something semi-normal again, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Wait! They'll follow…"

"I don't think they will until tonight," Dean shook his head, "We need to get to a funeral home, right now, though."

* * *

Adam hung up the phone with a sigh, turning to everyone in the living room. They all looked at him expectantly, knowing that it was Dean on the other end of the phone.

"Well, Dean says they found the colt," Adam looked over at John to see relief in his eyes, but that relief was soon replaced with disappointment was Adam explained everything that had happened, "They're safe but Dean's looking for a funeral home right now."

"Good," John nodded his head, "They'll need one."

The family sat, looking at each other nervously. Andy watched as Adam paced the floor, worried for his brothers and cousin, mumbling something about how he should have gone with them. Maybe it would have been better for all six witches to be there. There was power in numbers, after all, and it was clear that they were up against just a few vampires. This was a whole pack.

"I don't think I ever told you this, Adam," John started, with a small chuckle. He wasn't exactly looking at his son; more just staring at a spot on the carpet in front of him, "The day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No." Adam stopped pacing, frowning as he looked over at his dad. Where was this going?

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you," John chuckled, "I did the same thing for your brothers. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until…"

Phoebe and Piper looked at the floor as John trailed off. They knew what the 'until' meant and none of them really wanted to think about it.

"I never wanted this life for you boys," John looked up at Adam now and then his gaze went to his nieces, "I didn't want it for any of you. Your Grams was against me, though. She knew you would have to take on your destinies eventually. When Dean said he wanted to come with me, she wasn't happy but what could she do? He was getting in trouble at school and she knew he'd run away as soon as he got the chance. He'd come find me."

"But you sent him back," Piper frowned, "If you didn't want this life for him…"

"I had to," John shrugged his shoulders, "The hunter life was changing him and not in a good way. Plus, someone knocked it into me that you really did need to take up your destiny as The Charmed Ones. The only way that was gonna happen was by Dean comin' home."

There was silence between them, but John didn't keep it that way for long, "You know, at one point I was going to bring you three on the road with me, Adam. I wanted to. I found out about the demon and I just wanted to make sure you were all prepared and ready."

"So, what changed?" Phoebe now asked, cautiously eyeing her uncle.

"Your Grams," John rolled his eyes, "She wanted you here, so you would grow up with her influence. She hated hunters—hated Samuel and his hunter ways."

"Why didn't you come when we called about the Yellow-Eyed Demon?" Adam now asked, perching on the arm of the chair that Piper was sitting in. She placed her arm on his leg, offering that little extra comfort that she could tell he needed right now. Adam couldn't think about needing comfort, though. His brothers were out there facing vampires and he was sitting at home twiddling his thumbs.

"I was on a hunt at the time," John explained, "I was going to call you back and then I got injured. I didn't want you guys to see me like that." It then occurred to Adam that John didn't want his sons to see him weak. He didn't care about them worrying. It was just his pride getting in the way; that marine mentality that he had always had.

"Whatever happened to that college fund?"Adam asked, after a long pause. He knew there was money for college, Grams had made sure there was something for him and Prue had checked the account shortly after Grams' death, but maybe a little extra would be useful.

"Spent it on ammo." John said, making the other four in the room crack up at the confession. Trust John Winchester to spend his kids' college funds on ammo. If Mary was alive, she would kill him.

* * *

Sam and Prue paced the floor of the motel room. There was nothing they could do while Dean was at the funeral home. Prue hated this feeling of not being able to do anything. But then, not being able to do anything wasn't exactly true. The two witches could come up with a plan while they were waiting.

By the time they'd started discussing a plan, Dean finally returned from the funeral home, "Whew! Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Did you get it?" Prue asked, hope filling her eyes. Whatever plan she and Sam came up with required Dean pulling off getting the one thing they desperately needed. Dean grinned, pulling out a small brown paper bag from his pocket. Inside the bag, he showed the small rub of blood. It was just enough to do everything they would need to do.

* * *

Prue leaned over the open bonnet of the Impala in the middle of the road. She growled, looking down at the engine, while Sam walked on the spot talking on the phone.

"Car trouble?" a woman's voice asked from behind Prue. She turned, coughing to catch Sam's attention. Kate, the red-headed vampire, stood with a smirk playing on her lips, "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

"Nah, I'll pass," Prue shook her head, screwing up her nose, "I don't swing that way and he's not really into necrophilia." Kate just glared at the witch, backhanding her. Prue stumbled to the side, grabbing her face with her hand. Another vampire sprang out of the woods, tackling Sam to the ground before he could get to Prue to help her.

Kate grabbed Prue by the neck, lifting her up in the air. Grabbing the vampire's wrist, Prue glared into her eyes.

"I always like to make new friends." Kate grinned, lowering Prue to the ground. Before the vampire could do anything, an arrow hit her friend in the chest. He looked down before dropping on top of Sam. Nobody could do or say anything before there was another whoosh in the air, an arrow now connecting with Kate's back, shooting through her chest. She looked down at the arrow head pointing out of her chest, "Dammit."

She turned around, just as Dean ran out of the wood with a crossbow in his hand. A large grin appeared on his face, as she told him it didn't sting, "Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?"

The elder Winchester brother just grinned as he saw the recognition in Kate's eyes. She knew right now that she was in trouble, just before she wavered and lost consciousness.

"Erm, a little help here!" Sam called out, just as Dean caught the collapsing vampire to get her in the car.

"You know, Sammy, you coulda just told me you liked it that way, too." Dean grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

* * *

The campfire burned in front of the three witches, as they waited for a particular vampire to show up. Despite it being the middle of spring in Colorado, it was getting chilly and Prue was using the campfire to keep her hands warm. Sam threw a small bag of herbs and ingredients on the fire to mask their scents. They'd called John again to get the trick so they could block their scents, along with the female vampire currently passed out in the back of the Impala.

While they did that, Dean patrolled the area, machete in hand. He was going to be ready for whatever creature came out of the woods.

"This stuff stinks." Prue covered her mouth and nose at the scent, ignoring the fact that skunk cabbage was mixed in there.

"That's the idea," Dean chuckled, "You'll have to dust some of the ashes on your clothes to even stand a chance of them not picking up your scent."

"My clothes are gonna be ruined!" Prue sighed, "This is all I need right now."

"How do we know this is even gonna work?" Sam asked with a sigh, "I mean, can we really trust Dad? You didn't even know vampires existed until he showed up."

"I trust Dad, Sammy, and you should too," Dean didn't take his eyes off the woods as he spoke. He didn't want his brother seeing the anger that was building up in him. Dean had a loyalty to his father that his brothers couldn't understand, and he didn't like Sam questioning everything the man had said right now, "He's never steered me wrong. Besides, it makes sense. Vampires mate for life, so she'll mean more to the leader than that colt. And that colt means more to us."

"What do you think Dad will do when he gets hold of the colt?" Sam asked, a deep frown forming over his features. He—like Dean and Prue—knew what was about to happen. Once John had the gun, he'd take off again. It wasn't like they had to figure out who the demon was possessing right now. He was after Andy, and John could easily get to him.

"You know why your dad keeps dropping out, right?" Prue looked between her cousins, a sad look on her face, "He can't keep his head in the game if he's constantly worried about you. You're his kids."

"No, he just can't be as reckless." Sam shook his head, not wanting to cause an argument. The problem was he knew it was the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of the country, John was having this conversation with Andy.

"The demon…when it killed Mary it almost killed me," John admitted, after hearing Andy ask again why he was planning on taking down the demon himself. It was difficult for the hunter to admit, but he knew he had to and surely Andy would believe him, "My boys were the only thing that kept me going. Even though they were here and I was on the other end of the country, they kept me going. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"But what if you die?" Andy had to bring up the question, "Surely having six powerful witches on your side is better for all of you. Surely this is something you should really do together. Besides, I'd think Sam would want revenge for Jess' death."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Prue didn't have much time to worry about their dad and what he would do once they got the colt, though. They knew that they didn't have long before the dead man's blood would wear off. It was like a poison, but only a temporary one. Almost like a virus that would soon be out of the system.

That was why the three had now on the highway not too far away from the vampire's lair. Sam sat in the driver's seat, with Prue in the back with the sluggish vampire. Her eyes were closed, but she was definitely listening to them. Every now and then she would mumble something slightly coherent.

A car pulled up in front of the Impala, making Sam smile, "It's show time."

Meanwhile, Dean had snuck back into the lair. Just smirked to see a vampire take a swig of his beer, none the wiser that he was now in the barn. The ash had definitely worked.

The vampire took another swig from the bottle, as he turned around. Partially dulled eyes opened wide to see Dean Winchester standing behind him, machete in hand.

"Boo!" Dean grinned, swinging his machete, taking the head of the vampire clean off. He just looked around at the metal cages that had the innocents. Feeling confident that they hadn't been turned, Dean started breaking the hinges, "I told you I'd come back."

Sam stepped out of the car, facing the pack leader. Luther glared at him, looking through the windshield, "Who are you?"

"Name's Winchester." Sam shrugged his shoulders, keeping his answers as short as possible. He needed to get the colt before the dead man's blood wore off.

"Where's Kate?" Luther asked, and Sam stepped to one side. With a motion of his head, Prue climbed out of the back seat, pulling Kate out with her. The female vampire slumped against Prue, her eyes weakly opening. Luther instantly went into a controlled rage, not risking anything happening to his mate.

Prue kept a knife at Kate's neck, as she walked her closer to Sam.

"Kate, you all right?" Luther asked, not taking his eyes off the two witches.

"Dead man's blood." Kate managed to mumble out, making Luther clench his jaw.

"We want the colt," Sam kept his eyes trained on the vampire in front of him. He wasn't taking any chances, "Elkin's gun. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about?" Luther asked, laughing at the idea of it, "I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you."

"It's not for you." Sam seethed. He'd expected the vampire to put up a fight. Luther took the colt out of the back of his dark denim jeans and held it up.

"Put the colt down, or she goes first." Prue warned, knowing that she couldn't use her powers while he had such a tight grip on the weapon. The vampire did as he was told, begging for Prue not to hurt his vampire mate. It seemed that it was all working to plan. Luther placed the colt on the ground, and then took a step back.

"Further." Sam waved his hand, getting the vampire to take another couple of steps back. What they hadn't realized but Luther had was that Kate was coming round from the poison. As Prue held her hand out for the colt, Kate swung her elbow into her stomach. Prue doubled over in pain, catching Sam off guard.

Luther grinned, launching himself against Sam. Sam felt himself getting tackled to the ground, hearing the inhuman growl escape from the vampire's lips. Luther's second set of teeth protruded from his gums, leaning forward to get to Sam's neck. He fought as hard as he could to keep the vampire away from him.

There was a whoosh sound as an arrow flew through the air, hitting one of the vampires that had come to back Luther up. Luther looked around to see his follower drop to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the dead man's blood hitting his system.

Dean jumped down from the tree line, crossbow and machete in his hands. Luther grabbed Sam's neck, rushing around behind him, "Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down."

Dean initially hesitated, especially when Kate grabbed Prue, second set of teeth threatening to bite her neck. Luther's hand grabbed Sam's neck tighter, making Dean panic. He instantly dropped the machete and crossbow.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone?" Luther cried out, "We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." Prue sneered, holding out her hand. The colt flew into her hand and she fired a bullet, hitting Kate in the chest. A flash of light reflected her skeleton, before she dropped to her knees.

"Kate!" Luther shouted, letting go of Sam to rush over to her. Another flash of light flashed through Kate, as she slumped to the ground. The light went out in her eyes. Luther looked up at Prue, teeth protruding, but Dean wasn't about to let anything happen to his cousin. He picked up the machete and swung, connecting with Luther's neck. His head fell to one side, eyes wide as the last thing his brain registered was that a hunter had finally gotten the better of him.

Prue just looked down at the now headless body, the head off to one side where it had rolled. She didn't feel anything but relief. The vampire was finally gone, and the blood dropping from the stump to the neck was proof of that.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed to his brother, who was now breathing deeply trying to get air back into his lungs. Prue rushed over to her cousins, checking on the youngest.

"I'm okay," Sam nodded, grabbing his own neck, "I'm okay."

* * *

Dean pulled up in the driveway of the Manor, thankful that his father's car was still parked on the roadside. At least that meant he was still there. Dean had wondered whether John would take off before they got back, although he would want the colt if he was going up against the demon.

One thing that had worried Dean was that his dad would leave him out of this fight. This was no longer John getting revenge for Mary's death. Sam deserved revenge for Jess' death, and the family deserved revenge over all. Things would have been very different had the demon not taking Mary away that night.

"You know, you were right," Prue said, eyeing the colt in Sam's hands. He'd stashed it in the glove box for the drive, but was not taking it into the house. They would need to keep this gun somewhere extra safe.

Sam and Dean turned around to look at Prue, questioning looks at what they were right about; not that they minded hearing that they were right.

"Guns, they can be useful," Prue rolled her eyes. She'd been lucky to get the vampire with the gun, considering she had very little training with one. She didn't really want them in the house, but after the fight with the vampires, it certainly made sense to have some around there. Who knew what they could come up against in the future. It didn't make sense to leave all the arsenal in Dean's car, "You were right about them."

"So, you're gonna learn how to shoot?" Sam asked, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Let's not push her too hard, Sammy," Dean grinned, "And she didn't do bad without any training anyway. You're a natural, Prue."

* * *

John was packing his duffel bag when Adam walked into the living room. He couldn't help but glare at his father, knowing what it meant. Even with only one good arm, the elder hunter was going to take off again.

"You know, Dean and Sam will be pissed when they get back." Adam folded his arms, shaking his head. John looked up at his son, a sadness in his brown eyes that Adam was sure he'd never seen before. He was used to his dad leaving, but not with that look that almost told Adam John didn't really want to go.

"It's safer if I'm gone." John simply said, turning back to his bag to put the last of his things inside. Part of him really believed that, but Adam was about to call him out. Well, he would have had the front door not opened at that moment in time. Adam looked across from where he stood against the living room door frame, seeing his two brothers and cousin walk in.

"Hey, you get the vamps?" Adam asked, thankful that his brothers were here before their dad left. He didn't want to be the one to explain that to the two of them.

"Yeah, and got the colt." Sam grinned, as Prue shut the door behind her. The three witches joined Adam and then looked into the living room. John just looked at his three sons.

"I'll be...somewhere." Prue didn't even bother to try and come up with an excuse. She didn't need to. Her cousins would be happy for the moment with their dad, who was obviously leaving again.

Sam just glared at his dad and rolled his eyes, "So, you're leaving again. Were you gonna wait for us or were you trying to get out before we got back?"

"I've just told Adam, it's safer if I'm gone, Sammy." John ignored that last question, because if he was honest, they wouldn't like the answer he would give them. Looking between his three sons, he knew they weren't happy with his decision right now.

"That's bull, Dad," Dean argued back, making John and Sam raise their eyebrows. Adam smirked, while Dean stepped forward. It wasn't often he argued with his dad—not anymore—but right now he needed to, "We're not safer. In fact, nobody is. We've already proven that. You've got a broken arm because you didn't think it would be a good idea to call us. The demon is getting to Andy through his job right here in San Francisco. We're all better—stronger—together, as a family."

John sighed, looking down at his bag, "You're right."

"He is?" Sam couldn't decide whether he was more taken aback by Dean's defiance or John's admission that he was wrong. It wasn't often that John admitted to being in the wrong; in fact, Sam couldn't even remember a time.

"I guess, I think you're safer without me around," John sighed, "That demon is after me because it knows with the colt I have a way to kill it."

"Well, you ain't getting the colt," Dean shook his head, glaring at his dad, "This is ours right now and we're gonna kill the demon with it. That demon hasn't been after you for a while. It's been after us and the people we love. So, if you wanna help gank the thing, you can but under our terms."

"Dean..." John warned, but Adam stepped in front of his brother.

"He's right, Dad," Adam shrugged his shoulders, hoping his brothers would have his back if he needed them, "We don't even know if the colt will work. But there is the chance that a Power of Three spell will, especially if we have Prue, Piper and Phoebe with us. So, stay and help us. We want you here and not just because of the damn demon. Help us get this thing."

The Winchesters found themselves in a stalemate of sorts. John knew his sons wouldn't give up the colt without a fight, and the brothers knew their father wouldn't back down from a fight easily. Tensions were running high, and John did the only thing he could think of right now. He agreed with his sons.

"It scares the hell outta me," John admitted, looking between his three boys, "You three are all I got. But I guess we are stronger as a family, and you boys are amazing witches. So...we go after this damn thing. Together."

* * *

**I had debated over whether mixing this episode with a Charmed episode or another Supernatural one, but I think having the other adapted scenes with Adam, Andy, Piper and Phoebe thrown in worked out better. I'd love to read your thoughts though, so please do review.  
**

**I'll update again on Monday and this time it will be When Bad Warlocks Turn Good and I'm really excited for some of the changes to this one.**


	20. Episode 20: When Bad Warlocks Go Good

**By this time next week this season of Supernaturally Charmed will all be over! Wow!**

**Thank you so much to those who have supported this throughout. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last episode and continue to read this. I have some great news-I'm on a roll with season two. The bad news is that I'll only update once a week at the moment for that one and there will be a bit of a break between seasons (as if it was a real TV show). But for now, it's time to get on with this episode, _When Bad Warlocks Go Good_.**

Episode 20: When Bad Warlocks Go Good

Brendan sat in the church, talking with his mentor and friend, Father Austin. His future was at a fork right now, and while he wanted to choose the right path he knew he would continually be pulled into the darkness. If only there was someone who would be able to understand.

"I wake up at night," Brendan admitted to his mentor, "My heart pounding, a voice whispering in my head: "you're a fraud. You can't fool God.""

"These are not new fears, Brendan," the priest shook his head with a small, friendly smile, "I've watched you grow, wept for you, rejoiced in you. You are not a fraud. I know your heart."

That may be true, but one thing the priest did not know was Brendan's family. He didn't know the evil that his father, grandfather and other generations before him had done. That evil was in his blood, and Brendan could only hope that he clung onto the goodness in his heart. Sure, the blood of the sacrament would wash that evil clean, but he had to get to that point.

The doors to the church opened, and Brendan turned to see who would be coming in today. He enjoyed helping people, and smiled softly until he noticed the two men walking towards them. That smile dropped and he frowned, a look of fear forming in his hazel eyes, "How'd you find me?"

"Long time, no see." One of the men smiled.

"Good to see you too," the other laughed. "Didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. We'll wait outside for you so we can have a family reunion."

* * *

Outside the church, Piper, Adam and Phoebe were unloading the Quake van of the trays of food. It was hard work, and Phoebe was starting to playfully resent the good idea she had when she offered to help Piper with this work. Adam put the next tray of food down on the wall of the church, before turning back to his cousins.

"You know what? The next time Quake does a food pantry, why don't you call some guys?"

"Yeah, I'll just go through my handy guy Rolodex." Piper rolled her eyes, as she turned to her sister with a 'can you believe him' smirk. Phoebe giggled, grinning at Adam.

"Maybe next time she can ask the cute guy in there for help," Phoebe shrugged with a wink, "You know the one who signed for all this."

Piper rolled her eyes again, as her sister and cousin attempted to set her up. When she saw some nuns walking into the church, she couldn't help but comment how they had the right idea. Life would be so much easier if men and relationships were kept out of the mess.

"If you like monks and lack of sex." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Stress-free, no need to worry about guys, no wardrobe," Piper pointed out, "A nice safe environment."

"No wardrobe?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows, stopping on her heels before she grabbed another tray from the van, "Now you're scaring me."

Piper didn't have time to explain, as she picked up a pen. It was much easier to change the subject, knowing that she wasn't completely serious anyway.

"Whose pen is this?"

"Oh, Brendan, the cute guy's," Phoebe grinned, taking the pen from her sister. Just as she did, she was pulled into a premonition. It was fast and blurry, but she could make out Brendan in the church being attacked by a warlock. Her eyes shot open as she came back to reality, looking at her sister and cousin in shock. They were already waiting for her to tell them what she had seen, "Cute guy. I just saw him being attacked by a warlock."

"Where?" Adam asked, it was second nature now to run towards the danger to save the innocent.

"I think it was here somewhere."

"Alright, guess we're splitting up." Adam nodded, as the three witches ran into the church to find their victim.

* * *

Brendan was in the vestry when the two men from outside walked in. He knew this was coming, as much as he'd tried to avoid it. Coming to this church and hiding his identity was supposed to protect him from the two men.

"Give it up, little brother," Greg—the eldest of the two—grinned, "You're praying to the wrong deity. I mean, after all, we can't deny who we are."

"You don't scare me, Greg." Brendan clenched his jaw, as he took a step backwards. They may not scare him, but the idea of the things he could do did.

"Sure I do," Greg laughed, before his face morphed. Greg's nose grew a little longer, as his teeth formed into sharp points. At the same time, his eyes turned green, making it clear that he was the demon inside of him, "We're not leaving until you join us."

"Please, Brendan," Paul now stepped forward, turning into his warlock form at the same time, "We don't want to hurt you."

Brendan looked for something to save him, but Greg was faster. He grabbed Brendan, throwing him to the floor.

"You really think that the church can save you?"

Just as Greg was about to grab his brother again, Adam ran through the doors of the vestry.

"Hey!" he shouted, waving his arm. Greg flew across the room, catching the attention of Paul, just as Adam called out for his cousins.

"We'll come back for you." Greg sneered before rushing out of the room, knocking Piper and Phoebe over as he left. Paul followed behind his brother, before Adam had a chance to do anything.

Adam didn't think twice about checking on his innocent, though. He rushed to Brendan's side, checking that he wasn't injured. Brendan just nodded, before rushing off out of the vestry, catching Piper and Phoebe off-guard as they were pulling themselves up off the floor.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, looking at her cousin. All he could do was shrug his shoulders. He honestly couldn't say anything.

* * *

Opening Credits

* * *

Paul watched the chameleon in awe, while his older brother paced the room. The issue of the witch had riled him up. How could Brendan even think about working with witches? That wasn't the way this was supposed to be.

"Shoulda kept a closer watch on Brendan over the years," Greg said, partially to himself and partially to Paul, "Shouldn't have left him alone."

"Maybe we should let Brendan go," Paul sighed, taking his eyes of the mesmerizing power his chameleon naturally had. Evolution was an amazing thing, "I mean, we don't really need him. It's not like we don't already have our powers."

"Without his powers, we can't complete our triangle," Greg shouted, running his hand through his mousey-blonde hair, "The prophecy of the Rowe Coven. He must accept his heritage. He must be initiated as a warlock."

"Initiated how?" Paul asked, throwing his hands up, "We can't force him to kill an innocent."

If only there was a way. Greg sighed, and then grinned. Maybe there was. All they really needed to do was get him to realize that his warlock side wasn't gone. It was just dormant at the moment and it needed to be reawakened. The issue was they were on a clock. He would be ordained tomorrow and once that happened, he would never become a warlock. Sure, killing him was an option then but he wanted to bring the prophecy to life.

* * *

Dean sat in the sunroom, pen in hand. The beer bottle next to the foot that was currently perched on the table looked mighty tempting right now, but he had to do this with a clear head. Perching the notebook on his raised knee, Dean put the pen back to paper and tried again. He'd already tried half a dozen times, clear from the screwed up balls of paper around the feet of the wicker chair and the table.

"I just don't get what the issue is, Prue," Phoebe groaned, as the two Halliwell sisters walked into the room, "She can't just stay celibate because Leo left. I get why she told Josh to go, but this...well, she's scaring me, Prue."

Dean tried to tune out the discussion, but it was getting a bit much. It was even worse when Sam and John walked in discussing the latest possibilities of the Yellow-Eyed Demon going after Andy. With the police man suspended, it would be easier for the demon to get him at home, even possibly make it look like a suicide or like Andy had taken off because he was guilty of a cover-up.

"Guys, can you keep it down, please?" Dean growled, leaning forward on his chair, taking his foot off the table. He looked at the four people in turn, eyebrows raised, "Some of us are actually trying to think."

"Careful, you might burst something." Prue smirked at her eldest cousin, earning a giggle from Sam and Phoebe at the same time.

"What are you doing?" John asked, frowning at the scattered pieces of screwed up paper. Dean sighed, tearing the next sheet he'd written on and screwing it up in a ball.

"Trying to write a spell." Dean admitted, before throwing the paper on the floor and taking a mouthful of beer. Despite really needing to stay focused, he needed the beer to calm his emotions; dull the anger and frustration brewing inside of him. Not that he was angry at his family. No, he was angry at himself for not being able to write a damned spell. Piper and Adam could make potions and Phoebe had her knack with words. Sam and Prue were proving themselves to be damn good witches and hunters, and that just left Dean. He was the hunter—the odd one out in the family. Despite having powers, he hardly used them. Despite being able to cast spells, he didn't make them up himself.

They needed a Power of Three spell to get the Yellow-Eyed Demon, and he was going to write one. That was his plan, anyway.

Phoebe picked up one of the screwed up sheets of paper, and then looked at Dean with a shocked look, "Wow! Why is this on the floor?"

"Because it's crap." Dean shrugged his shoulders, a look asking her why it shouldn't be on the floor.

"No, it's not," Phoebe shook her head, "You've just got it mixed up, that's all."

"What's this for?" Prue asked, looking over her sister's shoulder at the sheet of paper.

"The demon." Dean threw the notebook on the table, along with the pen. He didn't want his brothers or cousins to see this side of him. One thing he always hated about school was people assessing his poor work. It left him feeling self-conscious and unworthy.

"A Power of Three spell?" John asked.

"One that will work with the colt," Dean explained, "I figured joining the two together would be useful. I just...I can't quite get this damn spell."

"Uh," Sam laughed once, as he looked at his brother impressed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You know, maybe the parish priest can help us find Brendan," Piper said, walking into the sun room with Adam. They were too busy in their conversation to realize that they were interrupting something in the sun room, "I've seen him at the church before, and it might help us find him."

"You've gotta hope this Brendan guy doesn't tell anybody about your powers," John joined in with the conversation, concern in his eyes, "Or else we got bigger problems than just warlocks. You don't want hunters turning up here."

"Not just the hunters," Prue sighed, "We don't want the news crews."

"I don't think he'll tell anyone," Adam shook his head. It was something playing on his mind, but he knew what he saw when he was in there, "There's something in his eyes. It was like he wasn't surprised by it at all. Piper, why don't you go. See if you can find anything out. You don't have work today, do ya?"

"Want one of us to go with you?" Dean offered, but Piper shook her head.

"You wouldn't be going anywhere," Phoebe grinned at Dean, "It's time I helped you after all the help you've given me with fighting and shooting."

* * *

Piper made it to the church, but waited outside for a few minutes. It wasn't like she could just walk in there and ask for Brendan. Maybe the priest didn't know who he was, or even where he was. Maybe he started to question what Piper was doing here. What was she supposed to say? The truth wasn't exactly something that rolled off the tongue or even sounded plausible.

Contemplating going back and getting someone to come with her, she remembered the warlocks. She couldn't let an innocent die because of her own nerves. No, she needed to do this right now; needed to find Brendan and help him.

Getting the courage, with a deep sigh Piper made her way up the stone steps and into the church. The coolness of the church was a big change from the heat outside, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself as she looked around. The parish priest was at the altar, with his back to the door. She smiled, as she thought of her excuse for being here.

"Father Austin?"

"Yes?" the priest turned around, a warm smile filling his face, "Piper Halliwell. Lovely to see you again. I'm very grateful for last night. It was a wonderful evening, except for what happened in here."

It was then that Piper looked around to see that the place had been trashed. Piper knew that there were loud bangs as the two warlocks escaped from the vestry, and Piper guessed that this was what they'd done. She, Phoebe and Adam hadn't looked back as they'd tried to find Brendan before he ran away.

"This was why I came back," Piper smiled softly, "Do you know someone named Brendan? I think he was one of the volunteers." She didn't miss the troubled frown on the priest's face as he questioned whether Brendan could have had anything to do with this. Piper quickly backtracked, making it clear that he was attacked.

"He always said they'd come." There was a sadness as he seemed to finally accept something that he had once been told. The statement had thrown Piper off, but it was something she couldn't help but get pulled into, "It's just something I know Brendan's been wrestling with his whole life."

"Do you know where he is?" Piper asked again, "I think he might be in trouble and I might be able to help him."

"You? How?" The questions were polite enough and expected, but Piper couldn't go into the details. She just needed to know where this man was, so she could save her innocent.

* * *

Dean had finally accepted his cousin's help. After the fifth extra piece of paper was thrown on the floor, he knew he had to. He just wasn't getting anywhere with this damned spell, and he was going to achieve it.

Phoebe looked through the scrap pieces of paper, laying them out on the table if she found something useful. The ones that were clearly bad were screwed up and put back on the floor. Every time Dean saw her throw one away, he was a little hurt, but he was more impressed with himself that there was something salvageable from the other sheets of paper.

"Okay, there are a few things that I've noticed from spells in the Book of Shadows," Phoebe spoke, once she was finished laying out the sheets of paper. Dean leaned forward, placing his elbows on his jean-clad legs while Phoebe went on, "You say what's needed at the end. You need to make the thing that's lacking clear, first."

"Okay," Dean nodded his head, slowly, "That doesn't change the fact that all these are worthless."

"But they're not," Phoebe shook her head, "Will you stop putting yourself down, Dean?"

Dean grumbled as Phoebe laughed at his actions, "I'm just not good at this."

"Spell writing or something else?" Phoebe asked, "Because what I see is the start of a great spell. One that could really work."

"Just all of it," Dean sighed, standing up to pace the floor. He hated these moments. It wasn't that he hated opening up—well, it wasn't just that—it was that he had no idea where to start or how to get his thoughts and feelings across. Girls were so much better at this, "I've never been good at this sort of stuff. Give me a car any day and I can tell you what's wrong. Give me a gun and I'll strip it and put it back together again in a blink of an eye. But this...this is just...I suck."

"You don't suck, Dean," Phoebe stood up, taking her cousin's hands so that he would stop pacing. She looked into his green eyes, making it clear that she was being honest right now. This wasn't just something to say to get him to calm down, "You're so cocky when you're handling demons, but you're such an insecure idiot when it comes to anything else. You can write a spell. I'm seeing proof of that right there. What's all this really about?"

Dean shook his head, pulling his hands out of Phoebe's, "I need to...go." Grabbing his keys, Dean walked out of the house to the car, leaving Phoebe on her own. With a sigh, she folded her hands over her chest and looked towards the living room. Dean hadn't realized, but John was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"It reminds him of school," John explained to Phoebe, as if she was going to ask him for some advice, "And he wasn't into school. God knows why, because he's a damn smart kid when he puts his mind to it. Have you seen some of the stuff he's made?"

"I saw his EMF meter."

"Yeah, well no-one I know could have made that," John laughed, shaking his head, "He's a hands-on kinda guy, though. You gotta get through to him that way if you really think he can write spells. Trying to do it the way you just did will just remind him of school and he won't bother."

"Thanks, Uncle John," Phoebe grinned, "And I know he can write them. Can you help me get that through to him?"

"I'll see what I can do. Just let him calm down for now."

* * *

Adam crashed on the bed, laying on his front. He ached everywhere after all the training they'd been doing. If Adam and Sam thought Dean had pushed them hard when they first learned about their powers, they were severely wrong. If they thought John had pushed them when he first turned back up at the Halliwell-Winchester Manor, again they were very wrong. It definitely wasn't the case. Now that they were getting ready to take on the Yellow-Eyed Demon, John had pushed them more than ever before. They finally understood why Dean would turn into a soldier when John gave an order. John had drilled it into him that he needed to. If John said jump, you asked "how high."

But it did mean the Winchester brothers and Halliwell sisters had been pushed harder than they had ever been before. John didn't even go easy on the sisters, refusing to acknowledge that women and men were any different.

They were getting a moment's break, something that Adam and Sam needed after the morning's training session.

"Dad is killing us." Sam stretched his back out, as Adam just laughed from his bed.

"You think Dean got it this hard when he first started hunting with Dad?" He couldn't imagine the Dean he knew eight years ago agreeing to half of the training they'd done over the last few days. Dean had been a troublemaker back then, barely following a request from his grandmother. Now that Adam knew more about the reason for Dean's change and taking off with their dad, he understood more, but it still didn't change the thought of Dean trying to defy their father.

"I think Dean got it harder." Sam sighed, sitting down on the desk chair, before opening up Adam's laptop. Adam was just about to jump off the bed when Sam quickly slammed the laptop closed again.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, shaking his head with a glare at his brother. He didn't need to know what his brother got up to when he was in his room alone.

"Frankie wants to wait for us to get a little more serious, so, um, yeah!"

"You're as bad as Dean!" Sam shook his head with a laugh, "I really didn't need to know my little brother watches porn in his room. Next time I'm gonna check if I can use your computer."

"Pass it 'ere," Adam laughed, holding his hand out for the laptop. Once he had it, he quickly shut down the porn site and opened up the internet, "What you looking for anyway?"

"I just thought I'd see if there's anything else about the investigation into Andy," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "And check for those demonic omens Bobby mentioned may pop up when a powerful demon is around. Wanna make sure Yellow Eyes is still around."

"Yellow Eyes? I suppose that's a better name than Dean keeps calling him."

"Which name?" Sam asked with a laugh, grabbing the computer and quickly doing his own search.

* * *

Piper got to the stables, where the priest had said he would likely be. She really wished she'd brought Prue, Dean or Phoebe along with her now. They were the ones with the riding experience, not her. She had barely enough to know how to get on the horse. But she needed to make sure this innocent was safe, and they were all busy with something. She couldn't exactly ask Dean to stop working on the spell, and Phoebe was the best person to help him. Prue couldn't take more time out of work to deal with a demon after the last few months. No, she had to be the one to do this.

"Are you sure you've never ridden a horse before?" Brendan smiled, looking at a little girl in a black riding helmet. The girl couldn't be more than six, the helmet looking way too big for her. Her eyes were wide, as she explained that she'd only ever seen horses on the TV, let alone got the chance to ride one, "We'll you're a natural at it. Keep your grades up and maybe you can come riding again."

"Promise?" the little girl asked, a big grin on her face. Piper tilted her head to one side with a soft smile on her face. It was a cute interaction and the little girl's brown eyes had lit up with delight when she found out she could come back. She remembered that same look in Phoebe's eyes when she found out she'd get another riding lesson when she was around about the same age. Those brown eyes quickly had a look of fear inside them when she saw a spider crawling up Brendan's shoulder, "Kill it!"

"Oh no!" Brendan shook his head, taking the spider from his shoulder and holding it gently in the palm of his right hand, "He's just trying to find his way home, that's all. Besides, all life is precious to God, you know. Here, don't be afraid."

Brendan held out the spider for the little girl to hold. Piper took this chance to walk over, finding her in. She hated spiders, but loved this interaction.

"You're braver than me." Piper winked at the little girl. The girl laughed, as Brendan suggested she find a safe spot to let the spider free. It would give the two adults a chance to discuss the thing they both knew they needed to.

"How'd you find me?" Brendan lost the soft look in his eyes. He suddenly became guarded and cautious. Was that because of Adam's powers or was it due to the warlock attack? Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Father Austin told me you'd be here. We need to talk."

"If you're worried about my telling anybody about your secret, you don't have to. It's safe with me." Brendan sighed, looking around to make sure she was on her own. Piper smiled at his assumption. It definitely made sense, but that wasn't exactly why she was here.

"Well, that's good to know, but why?" Piper frowned a little, realizing just how calm he was about this situation. His guard was up, but that seemed more to protect himself from something else. It definitely wasn't because he feared what she would do, "Most people would be freaked out by what they saw, but not you. Why?"

"I'm not like most people." Brendan pointed out, which led to the fact that he had just dealt with warlocks. Definitely not something people usually had happen to them, "I don't wanna talk about that."

Before Piper could do anything, Brendan jumped onto a horse and took off. Looking around, Piper just knew there was one thing that she could do and it certainly wasn't freeze anything. She would have to face her aversion of horses and just hope that it was like riding a bike. Quickly asking for permission to borrow a horse, Piper jumped on and galloped off to catch up with her innocent.

"Hey! Wait!" Piper sighed, then looked around. She was away from enough people to quickly flick her wrists and freeze the scene. Piper got ahead of Brendan, before unfreezing him so he could then catch up with her.

"Wow!" Brendan caught up with her and slowed them both down, "If you keep your grades up maybe you can come riding again, too."

"Yeah, not likely," Piper grimaced, "I'm not exactly a fan of horses. The last time I was on one, I fell off."

"And you just jumped on one now?"

"I don't let an innocent get away twice." Piper shrugged her shoulders, and saw his demeanor change. That guard was slowly being let down, as he realized that she'd put her own life at risk to keep him safe. Yes, it was a ridiculous thing to do but it was the only thing she could do at the time.

"Who are you, anyway?" Brendan now asked, their horses slowing down to a slow walk. It was much more comfortable for Piper.

"That's not fair. I asked you first."

Brendan couldn't help but laugh along with Piper's comment, as he admitted he wasn't sure who he even was. Their conversation was easy, as Piper brought up all the good things about him; the way he was with kids and the way he loved horses and spiders. But they couldn't keep talking like this. Piper had to get to the point about him being in real danger.

"I know." Brendan sighed, catching the witch off guard. If he knew, then surely he would want to protect himself and that was possible with Piper around.

"I can help you," Piper offered, "My sisters and cousins can help you."

"No you can't," Brendan shook his head, his guard going up a little, "You're lucky they didn't hurt you. They could've killed you last night. And it doesn't matter. After tomorrow, I'll be safe from them forever."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I become a priest."

* * *

Prue sat at the desk in her office, looking over another item that had been brought in. She needed to have it appraised by the end of the day, and right now she was stuck at a dead end. It wasn't that she couldn't find the information she needed, it was that she was looking for the wrong information. Right now, she was focusing on the Yellow-Eyed Demon for her cousins, rather than focusing on her work.

A knock at the door caught Prue off guard, and she quickly closed the web browser she was on. Luckily, it was just Andy walking in through the door.

"Jeez, Andy, you scared me."

"Sorry," Andy apologized, before quickly shutting the door. Prue couldn't help but sigh softly at him. It wasn't often he would come into her work dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was so used to seeing him in a suit on a daily basis. But that was before the news of him getting suspended over the investigations, "I needed to see you."

"What's up?"

"Morris called. He said that Internal Affairs is getting onto him, too. They think that both of us were involved in the cover-ups."

"But he knows nothing," Prue shook her head with a frown forming. Andy sighed, rubbing his face with one hand before sitting down on the chair by Prue's desk, "How can they..."

"They'll push for answers," Andy sighed, "And he really wants to know what I'm covering up. He's not stupid, Prue."

"You wanna tell him." It wasn't a question, but Andy nodded his head anyway. It had been something playing on his mind for a while and this wasn't the first time the two were discussing it. But there was always the issue of all witches having to agree, and not all witches did. Dean had a lot of doubts, but Prue knew she would be able to persuade him. The biggest shock came from Adam, who wasn't sure it was a good idea to let him know. It wasn't even because of what it could mean for them. He was more concerned over the risk that it put to Darryl. They'd already seen the risks that Andy had taken.

"I think it's about time he found out, Prue," Andy sighed, "It could be more dangerous with him not knowing. Especially with at least one of the inspectors being a demon. I know your family doesn't want..."

"You're right," Prue nodded her head, "Don't worry about my family. I'll persuade them but we'll have to do this together. It's going to be a lot for him to take in and doing it at the Manor is probably a better idea in case Internal Affairs is tailing him."

* * *

Dean finished off his glass of beer, slamming the glass on the counter top. He got a stern look from Ellen, "You break that, you're payin' for it, boy." It just made Dean smile, as he asked her for another one. The concerned look he got from her soon knocked the smile off his face, though.

"What's up with you, Dean?" Ellen asked, pouring him the beer while she spoke. She wasn't about to not take his money, "This isn't like you during the day anymore. Not when you should be at the garage."

"Um, no day off today," Dean shook his head, gratefully taking the beer, "Just got a lot on my mind, is all."

"Your dad?" Ellen asked, a knowing smile forming on her lips, "Lord knows that man isn't easy to live with."

"Good job he argued about staying at a motel then, huh?" Dean laughed, with a single nod. It wasn't his dad, but he couldn't exactly tell Ellen the truth. There was no way he could tell her that he was a witch. Even with the bar empty, that was a sure fire way to get himself and his family killed. Ellen was raised as a hunter, there's no way that she would understand.

_Smoke on Water_ played out from his phone, thankfully interrupting their conversation. Picking it up from the top of the bar, Dean saw it was his baby cousin trying to get hold of him again. This had been the third call she'd made. Maybe he should answer it this time. He instantly regretted it when he did.

"You better not be drinking, mister," Phoebe's accusation hit him. She knew him far too well, "You need to get your butt back home. I think I've found something that will help you and this spell-writing business."

"Phoebe, I'm not..."

"Don't you even think about telling me you're not good enough," Phoebe cut him off, and he was instantly taken aback. She really did know him too well, "Get your butt back here now."

With that, she hung up and Dean knew that he wasn't going to get away with staying at the Roadhouse. Drinking as much of his beer as he could, Dean put a few bills on the top and left the bar, waving bye to Ellen as he left.

"Good luck." He heard her calling out to him, knowing that she would have a smirk on her face. She had no idea just how much luck he was going to need right now.

* * *

Brendan had needed to get back to the church, and it left Piper alone. But she wasn't going to leave it that way. This man needed her protection and she was going to give him that. By the time she'd gotten to the church, she noticed Father Austin on the floor, badly hurt. There was a warlock next to him, and Piper instantly went on guard. Raising her hands, she frowned. The creature looked very familiar, but it definitely wasn't one of the two from last night. This was...

The shock went right through her when she watched the warlock turn back into a human. His pointed, drooping nose shortened to normal, and his long earlobes shrunk. The pointed horns around his eyebrows disappeared and he became Brendan again.

"Piper!" Brendan looked at her with fear, as he rushed past her to get out of the church. Piper had been too shocked to even think about freezing him. It was probably a good idea as two nuns walked into the church, covering their mouths at the sight of the parish priest lying on the floor, blood flowing everywhere.

"Call 911. Hurry!" Piper instructed the nuns, before running after Brendan. How could she be so stupid? Of course there was something wrong with Brendan. She was starting to have feelings for him, and Piper only had feelings for evil or supernatural things. She had a long list of that, with Jeremy and Mark coming to mind already.

As soon as she got out of the church, she looked around to see Brendan standing at the top of the stone steps. He'd been waiting for her, blood literally on his hands, "Piper, wait. You don't understand."

"Don't I?"

"I didn't hurt Father Austin," Brendan had this pleading look in his eyes, and Piper really wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that he'd found the priest just like he was telling her, but she couldn't forget what she'd seen. She couldn't forget the fact that he was a warlock, "When I saw what they did to him, I was crazed. The rage turned me into a warlock. Look, don't believe me. I don't care. Just at least let me call the paramedics, please. Don't let him die. I'm begging you."

That part was dealt with, so Piper could move on to get answers, "Do you actually expect me to believe that you're a good warlock?"

"No, there's no such thing," the statement was blunt and to the point. Of course, that led to more questions and uncertainty. Piper still found herself in two minds. A warlock wouldn't have been the caring man she saw at the stables earlier that day, "I can explain it to you if you let me. I won't hurt you, but I do need your help."

"For what?" She really wished one of her sisters or her cousins was dealing with this instead. Prue would know what to do.

"To stop the other warlocks. To stop my brothers."

* * *

Andy raced to the church as soon as he found out that Father Austin had been hurt. He got there just in time to see the priest being placed into an ambulance, Darryl Morris at the scene with a young inspector. Andy wonder whether this was just a temporary partner or whether Morris would ask for a permanent switch.

The two detectives locked eyes, and Andy could see the disappointment and sadness in Darryl's eyes, "I can't talk to you about this, Andy."

"I know. I just..." Andy frowned, "Was that Father Austin?" Darryl just nodded his head. That part he could share, since it would be all over the news later that day. Andy had wondered whether the knowledge would make him feel easier about this, but it just made him worse. Being a catholic, Andy regularly attended this church. Father Austin was his priest, and had given him his first communion. There was a strong bond for Andy, and he wanted to make sure whoever did this would not get away with it. Unfortunately for Andy, he also knew about the supernatural world and wondered whether the case would become yet another unsolved one.

Darryl couldn't have another one rack up, but there was nothing Andy could do. All he could offer was the truth.

"You should go, Andy," Darryl sighed, "If Internal Affairs see you here...I can't protect you and I'm trying to protect myself."

"I know," Andy nodded his head, "I just...I needed to see, to find out. Erm, there's something else."

"You gonna tell me who you're covering up for?"

Nodding his head, Andy didn't miss the look of shock on his partner's face. With a deep breath, Andy finally told him something, "It's the Halliwells and Winchesters. Will you come to the Manor tonight? We've all got some explaining to do. It's their secret and they need to be the ones that tell you."

Darryl seemed hesitant at first, but eventually he nodded his head. The secret was too tempting to know.

* * *

Piper sat in the coffee shop, listening intently at everything that Brendan was saying. He had promised to be honest, and that was what he was doing. Right now, she couldn't help but trust him. Why would he lie about something like this?

"A warlock naturally comes from two warlock parents. I mean, some are witches that have chosen to turn evil, but most are born warlocks," Brendan explained, sharing more about the magical world than Piper knew. It would be useful information for later on, "Greg and Paul are warlocks but they're just my half brothers. I had a different mother."

"A human mother?" Piper asked, tilting her head with a small smile. Brendan's face lit up as she spoke about his mother—the kind, caring and loving person that she was. There was a warmth for her that nobody could put on; and no warlock would ever be able to feel. It made Piper feel safe being with Brendan right now.

"We have something in common," Piper smiled softly, "My father was human. My uncle is, too."

"Difference is he came from good, and I'm assuming your mom and aunt did, too," when Piper nodded, Brendon continued, "Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line, intent on furthering the Rowe coven. Three brothers destined to become the most powerful force for evil the world has ever known."

"If you had three female cousins, you'd sound a bit like the evil Charmed Ones." Piper joked, and thankfully it did make Brendan chuckle. She sat back in her chair, watching as the tension started to leave his shoulders. He'd clearly never been able to open up about everything, even to Father Austin. Just having someone around to talk to about this was a great weight off his shoulders. He was finally getting some help to deal with all this.

"I didn't want any part of it, though. So, I went into hiding to break the chain. Make amends for all that my family has done."

That was why he was becoming a priest. By embracing God, he would lose his power and his warlock nature. The Rowe coven would never become the great evil it was prophesied, but it was a struggle for the man. He'd had to deal with the inner turmoil of being evil, and that was really taking its toll now.

"I can't keep fighting." Brendan admitted, and Piper wasn't sure whether he was finally admitting this to himself or just to her because she'd caught him around Father Austin.

"You can," Piper nodded, "You may not have seen me, but I saw you around your brothers last night."

"My brothers are too powerful," Brendon sighed, taking a mouthful of his coffee, "They'll keep hurting the people I care about until I give in. They'll hurt you and your family."

Piper shook her head, not accepting that reason for giving in. It wasn't like her family hadn't faced enough evil. They had it knocking down their door—literally on occasions.

"I think I know what we can do."

* * *

"Phoebe!" Dean called out as he walked into the Manor, looking around for his youngest cousin. He was frustrated, especially not seeing her around. The pieces of paper in the sun room had been picked up, and there was no sign of her around, "Phoebs!"

"She's in the basement." John called out from the kitchen doorway. Dean stalked to his dad with a frown, "You should get changed first, unless you wanna try and train in your jeans. I don't recommend it."

Dean frowned at first, but decided to ignore his dad. He really wanted to know what was going on right now. When he heard that Phoebe wanted him back home, he'd expected that she wanted him to work some more on the spells. Now he was having second thoughts, and he just needed to know. Walking into the basement, he called out for his cousin again.

"Down here!" Phoebe called out, making Dean take each step carefully, his green eyes narrowed, "Did Uncle John not tell you to change?"

Dean shrugged his jacket off, throwing it over the banister of the stairs. Phoebe stood in front of him dressed in sweats and a tight-fitting running top. With raised eyebrows, Dean motioned to her outfit, "What's this for?"

"I think I've figured a way to help you with your spell-writing," Phoebe grinned, "It's time to get physical. Let's get those creative juices flowing."

* * *

Sam pulled up to the house that Piper had given the address for. Adam just looked up from the passenger seat, eyebrows raised. It all looked normal. Too normal for a couple of warlocks living there. That notion had made the two Winchesters laugh, surely there would be people thinking that about the six of them if they found out they were witches.

Piper waited outside of the house, tapping her foot impatiently for them. She really didn't like this plan, but it was the only one that she and Brendan could agree on.

"We have the Book of Shadows in the back." Sam pointed out, just about to open the door to get it.

"I don't want it right now," Piper shook her head, "I don't wanna have to kill Brendan, too."

Adam frowned, wondering whether Sam had heard the conversation earlier properly when she'd called for their help, "But I thought he was a warlock."

"He is, but if we can vanquish his brothers before he turns, we might be able to save him."

The Winchesters weren't going to argue with Piper. She knew more about Brendan than they did, and they trusted her to make a call like this. They raced up the stairs of the apartment building and tried to get through the door. It was locked from the inside.

"Stand back." Sam shouted, kicked the door with his foot. After the second attempt, the door swung open and crashed into the wall. The three witches ran into the room to see Brendan standing behind a woman, who was tied up. He had a knife to her throat, Greg and Paul waiting with glee for him to kill her.

"One clear thrust and you're both at peace. Finish it!" Greg shouted.

"Brendan, no!" Piper shrieked, as Adam waved his arms to untie the woman in the chair. The three warlocks looked at the three witches, a stance between them as they knew a fight was coming. Brendan was struggling with the dark thoughts, so Piper quickly flicked her wrists to freeze him on the spot. She wasn't going to give him the chance to even think about doing evil.

Paul growled and held out his hand, letting lightning bolts fire from them. Piper quickly flicked her wrists, stopping them just before they hit her and her cousins. Once they were frozen, Adam waved his hand so the bolts were directed back at Greg and Paul. The two warlocks ducked, the lightning bolts smashing a window.

"Three witches," Paul snarled, "We can't defeat them without Brendan. We haven't got him yet."

The two warlocks took off, leaving Piper, Sam and Adam with a frozen Brendan and the innocent who was now crying through the blindfold covering her eyes. The good thing was that at least the woman wouldn't be able to identify them.

"Piper, he's a warlock." Sam pointed out the obvious. All she could do was nod her head and agree, but that didn't mean she didn't want to save him.

* * *

Morris had to cancel the plans to go over to the Halliwell-Winchester Manor that night, not that he was entirely looking forward to it. While he wanted to know everything that Andy clearly did, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to end up in the house of the family he was protecting. Did he really want to know all their secrets? Everything illegal they were clearly doing?

He didn't have a choice right now. A call had come through and it led to Darryl being called to an apartment block in downtown San Francisco. A young girl had been left, after apparently being abducted by two men. The poor girl ended up with others in the room, too.

"I felt the tip of the knife. He was gonna kill me, but she made him stop."

"She?" Darryl asked with a frown. He was sure the woman had spoken about men before.

"The woman that came," she nodded, "Piper I think her name was."

Darryl groaned as he realized that this whole case was leading him to the house that he wasn't really sure he wanted to go to. To make matters worse, Darryl found out about the occult symbol painted on the chest of the victim, the target for Brendan Rowe to hit. He really needed to get to the bottom of this, and why that damn Halliwell-Winchester family was getting caught up in so many of his cases.

* * *

"I'm sorry we have a very busy house at the moment," Piper smiled, as she walked Brendan into her bedroom. It felt strange bringing him here, knowing that he would be an ordained priest tomorrow, "You can sleep in my room, though. I'll sleep with Prue."

"Why?" Brendan asked, and Piper couldn't help but make a joke about how Phoebe kicks in her sleeps and she wasn't sharing a bed with any of her cousins.

"No, I mean, why are you doing this?" Brendan smirked at her joke, but couldn't get his head around her generosity and kindness, "I almost killed her."

"But you didn't," Piper pointed out with a proud smile, "You didn't succumb to your brothers' will."

Brendan wasn't going to take that as an answer, though. It had only been Piper who had helped stop him. Had she not turned up when she did, he knew he would have stabbed the girl. The evil running through his veins was too strong, it lured him to do his brothers' bidding, "How can you be so sure when I'm not even sure myself?"

"Because I've seen how good you are, Brendan. You just have to keep fighting it until your ordination in the morning. And then you're home free and we're gonna make sure you get there on time."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as they stared into each other's eyes. Piper could feel the pull, but she was going to ignore it for now. She could not kiss a priest. But then she reminded herself that he technically wasn't a priest right now.

"How many temptations do I have to endure?" Brendan asked with a smile before leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on Piper's lips. There was nothing else, just their two lips meeting each others. And within seconds it was over. Piper stepped back, looking into the man's eyes, "Goodnight."

"Night, Piper."

Piper couldn't help but place her hand on her lips as she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She would have a lot of explaining to do once she got down there. Her cousins really hadn't wanted her to save Brendan, and she knew her sisters and Dean would join in. And not to mention her uncle!

"He was about to drive a knife in that woman's heart, Piper." Adam argued for vanquishing the warlock that currently slept in the bed upstairs as soon as Piper walked into the living room. Everyone was there, including John and Andy. She wondered when Andy had become such a fixture in their magical issues.

Piper looked at each of her sisters and cousins in turn. There was anger, frustration, panic, worry and sadness in their eyes.

"You couldn't have missed that, right?" Sam asked, looking directly at Piper.

"I didn't," Piper shook her head, "I saw Brendan _not_ plunge the knife into her."

"By the sounds of it, it was only because you guys showed up on time," Prue couldn't believe her little sister was letting a warlock live. Had she learned nothing after Jeremy? After everything they'd faced? "He needs to be vanquished, Piper."

"No, he's an innocent," Piper shook her head, "Yesterday, Phoebe had a premonition of him being attacked. That wouldn't happen if we weren't meant to save him. I trust her visions, Prue."

"I'm not sure, Piper." Phoebe doubted her own visions. She couldn't help but wonder whether it had all been indirectly planted to help them save the real innocent; the one that Piper had saved that night.

"It's not a good idea to bring a warlock into the house," John spoke up, leaning forward on his denim-clad legs, "He could kill you all while you sleep."

"He won't." Piper shook her head, an exhausted sigh as she tried to explain herself. She wasn't doing a very good job of convincing them that he needed to be saved.

"Maybe we should trust her," Dean shocked them all with his words. Everyone had expected him to be on the side to kill him. Leaning against the door frame to the sun room, Dean folded his arms, "I remember what it was like to be possessed by the shadow. I remember that fight with evil, surely you do too, Phoebs."

Phoebe's eyes dropped to the floor as she nodded her head with a disappointed look on her face. There was a hint of embarrassment there, too, as she realized that Dean was right.

"Dad, you know what it's like walking that fine line in hunting," Dean continued, looking over to Piper to see the shocked but grateful smile, "Now I trust Piper. And Phoebs, I don't think your visions work like that. If you were gonna get a premonition to save the innocent tonight, you would have got one that showed her in danger. You've never had an indirect premonition like that."

"What if he crosses over and does join his brothers?" Andy now asked, as the six witches seemed to agree that protecting him was their duty.

"He and his brothers become three powerful warlocks that we can't stop."

The look on Andy's face said everything. It was a mixture of emotions, including shock, fear and disbelief. But the group of witches wasn't done. It was time to find a way to get Brendan to his ordination, knowing that his two brothers would be there to stop it all.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Being closet to the door, Piper opened it to find Darryl on the other side. He was alone, but certainly not happy.

"Just the person I needed to see," Darryl said, "Mind if I come in?"

He didn't even wait for an answer. The inspector walked into the living room to see everyone sat or stood around. It was then that he noticed Andy behind the couch, holding onto Prue's shoulders, "I shoulda guessed."

"I thought you said you couldn't make it." Andy frowned, moving his hands to walk over to his partner. Darryl stepped back, defending himself against Andy if he needed to. He had no idea what he'd gotten mixed up in at this house.

"What are you doing here, Darryl?" Dean asked, now standing up straight and walking further into the room. Everyone was on edge, noticing how pissed off Darryl was. Darryl didn't answer Dean; he just turned to face Piper.

"Want to explain to me why you were at two crime scenes today?" he asked her, catching her off guard, "Andy may let you gloss over the facts, and I do have the frame of mind to let that happen. But I want to know where Brendan Rowe is. I know you're hiding him."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Piper shook her head, her eyes nervously looking between the inspector and the others in the room. Dean had stepped closed to them on one side, with Andy on the other, cautious of the way the inspector was acting.

"Oh you know," Darryl narrowed his eyes and then turned to Andy, "I can't believe you're going along with this. He tried to kill Father Austin. Your priest."

"No he didn't," Andy shook his head, "Look, sit down. You do deserve to know the truth. In fact, you need to. If you don't know, you could put yourself in a lot of danger."

Darryl shook his head, before looking around the room. By now, everyone was on their feet, trying to diffuse the situation, "I can't believe Internal Affairs was right about you."

"Darryl, sit down. Please." Prue sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"No, I'm staying standing. What is this secret that you've all been keeping? What's getting Andy in trouble? You know he could lose his job. We could all..."

"We're witches." Adam finally said, throwing his hands up in the air. Dean just looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. While they'd all agreed that Darryl needed to find out, they'd agreed to break the news to him gently. That was not breaking it to him gently.

"What?" Darryl looked at the youngest Winchester, before then looking around the room. One thing was certain, they weren't joking. They were also clearly in agreement. The only shocked looks were directed at Adam, and Darryl had heard Dean mumble something about being gentle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Greg and Paul were back in their apartment. They read a spell that would connect with their brother. While the witches may have him now, they were definitely not going to keep him. Neither of them would allow that to happen, when the future of their family line depended on it.

"He shoulda been here by now," Paul sighed, after they read the spell, "I told you the spell wouldn't work."

"We still got time." Greg warned, and he knew that if his little brother didn't turn up, he would kill him anyway. There was no way Brendan Rowe was going to get away with this.

* * *

Darryl was finally sat down. It had taken some convincing, and Phoebe suspected that he'd sat down more out of shock than anything else. Finding out they were witches and that was the secret they had all kept for the last eight months was a lot to take in. It was the least expected secret Darryl had likely thought of hearing.

"I know how crazy it sounds," Andy sighed, sitting on the coffee table so he could talk directly to his partner. Prue walked in to hand the man a glass of water, "It took me time to understand it and even longer to accept it."

"You really expect me to believe this?" Darryl asked him, and then looked up at some of the witches that were still in the room, "This is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"We know, Darryl," Phoebe nodded, "But it's the truth. Would you like to see proof?"

"Phoebe, maybe that isn't a good idea." Dean frowned, seeing the raised eyebrows from Darryl. He was trying to take in so much, it wasn't a good idea to show him that they had powers, too. But Darryl thought different. He needed to see the proof.

The six witches looked at each other, questioning who it was who was going to show him the proof. Prue sighed, stepping forward and waving her hand. A cup on the coffee table moved to the left. Darryl's eyes widened and then looked back up at Prue, "You did that? No, you couldn't have done that."

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Adam, will you?"

Adam nodded and waved his hand. The cup now flew up in the air. As it started to fall to the floor, Dean flicked his wrists and it came to a halt in the middle of the air. Darryl leaned forward, tilting his head as he looked at the cup. Frowning, he stood up and waved his hands around the cup looking for strings. There was nothing there. Dean had really just frozen the cup in the middle of the air.

Andy grabbed the cup and put it back on the coffee table where it belonged, "They're really witches, Darryl. This is why I've been protecting them. Those unsolved cases involved magic and the supernatural. We couldn't solve them because there was nobody to arrest."

Darryl just shook his head, his frown getting deeper, "I can't believe this."

* * *

While the Halliwells and Winchesters were breaking the news to Darryl, they hadn't realized that Brendan had escaped through Piper's bedroom window to answer the call from his brothers. The evil was drawing him in, and it was something he just couldn't ignore anymore.

That was how he found himself standing at the door of his brother's apartment, staring at his gleeful brothers. Greg stepped forward, a glint in his eyes, "The spell brought you here. But the rest you have to do on your own, little brother."

"I understand," Brendan nodded, "I feel only my power reaching out to yours and yours to complete our triangle."

"All it takes is the life of a mortal," Paul grinned, excited that their plan was finally showing to work, "And then your initiation is complete."

"I'm afraid it's gonna take a bit more," Greg quickly disagreed, holding his hand out to stop Paul from walking towards their brother, "We need proof that you have truly turned. To complete the Row coven you need to sacrifice a witch. Piper."

* * *

Prue and Piper stood in the doorway of Piper's room. It was empty, but at least the bed looked like it had been slept in. Piper was a little annoyed that Brendon hadn't said that he was leaving, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions yet.

"Where'd he go?" Prue asked, looking at her younger sister. Dean and Adam joined them from downstairs. There was definitely no sign of Brendan down there. This wasn't looking good.

"Maybe he went to the rectory to get ready." Piper shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not sure." Dean could see the nervous look in her eyes. Piper always got it when she didn't have answers to questions. It had happened in school on a regular basis. With a nod of his head, Dean grabbed Piper's hand, "C'mon then. We'll go find him."

"I'll wake Phoebs and Sam."

"They're already up," Adam pointed down the hallway, "Downstairs with the Book of Shadows."

The two sisters frowned, rushing down the stairs to see the two cousins sitting at the dining table, looking through the pages. Phoebe looked up with a small smile, "Morning. Do you wanna know what the Book of Shadows says about the Rowe coven?"

"Go." Prue nodded once, walking over to her sister and cousin.

"So get this. Ever since the 10th century each generation has grown stronger. Nobody can find a spell or a weapon that can stop them."

"Some days you just shouldn't get out of bed." Adam folded his arms, glaring at Piper for bringing the warlock into the house for the first place.

"Well, maybe the Power of Three can beat them," Dean suggested, glancing over at Piper, "Especially the Power of Three Squared."

"It would be the Power of Three Times Two," Prue corrected him, ignoring the look of hurt on his face when he was corrected, "But you have a point. It would be six against three."

* * *

The six witches stood in the church, just outside Brendan's room. It was now up to Piper to go in there and try to save him if he really needed to be saved. She just had to hope that his brothers hadn't gotten to him first, but who was she kidding? Of course they'd gotten to him. That would be the only reason for Brendan to leave the Manor without telling anybody.

"Maybe we should go in there with you," Dean stood behind Piper, as he placed her hand on the door handle, "If he's turned he'll kill you."

"No, he won't. I can talk to him," Piper shook her head, "Look, I'll yell for help if I need it. I just need a minute alone with him."

Taking a deep breath, Piper walked into the room, closing the door behind her. As calm as she'd sounded talking to her cousin, she didn't feel that way. Her heart was pounding and she swore her body was actually shaking, rather than just feeling that way. All she wanted was to turn back time and keep an eye on Brendan. Maybe she could have stopped him from leaving.

Now, she was standing face to face with the man, who was clearly on his way to becoming a warlock. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the cold sound to his voice, "They got you, didn't they?"

"Look at this place," Brendan scoffed, "Hardly furnished, dresser, crucifix, bed, will this be my life? To meditate? To shut out the world?"

"Have your brothers been here?" She knew this was the evil inside him talking. The goodness wanted this life. He had craved this good, honest life.

"They put a spell on me," he nodded once, an evil smile forming, "To make me see your mortal body only. Something to kill. And I see it."

He was just about to step forward, but Piper raised her hands. Right now she wasn't going to use her powers, but she would be ready if she needed to, "You can fight this, Brendan."

She hadn't even screamed, but the door was opening and her sisters and cousins were running into the room. Dean was about to freeze him and Prue was about to throw him across the room, but Piper stopped them. She needed to get through to him. Instead, Brendan felt threatened and turned into a warlock in front of the six witches, "So this is it? You kill me or I kill you?"

"Piper." Sam spoke with a warning tone, but Piper stepped forward towards the warlock.

"Everything that you've worked for, all the good that you've done and still can do. All for nothing, all lost? I don't believe it. I don't believe that this is the real you," Piper didn't even flinch when Brendan raised a knife. Her nerves were shot, but she tried to remain as calm as possible on the outside to help him decide not to do this, "No Brendan. You're good. You can't kill me. It's not who you are. It's not why Father Austin believes in you."

Brendan frowned, looking deep into Piper's brown eyes. His own eyes softened, as he lowered his arm with the knife. His features changed back to human, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay." Piper shook her head with a smile. Brendan collapsed to the floor, pleading for forgiveness. He pressed his head against Piper's stomach, as she wrapped her arms around his head, soothing his hair. There was nothing to forgive, because he'd listened to the goodness inside of him.

"You betrayed us, little brother." Greg stepped into the room, blocking the only exit for the witches. Paul was just behind him, glaring at everyone.

"Leave them out of this, Greg." Brendan pulled himself up from the floor, rushing over to the two warlocks.

"You're protecting witches, now? You make me sick." The two warlocks started their attack, but Dean flicked his wrists. Nothing happened, as a shield blocked their powers. Prue waved her hand, but again nothing happened. The two warlocks laughed, "Not this time. We're ready for you. But family first."

"Yeah?" Brendan asked, getting a new sense of confidence in his ability to be good. With the six witches here—with just Piper her—he knew he could be a better man, "Come and get me."

Greg picked up the knife that Brendan had dropped to the floor, and got ready to throw it at him. Paul quickly stopped his brother, giving Brendan the chance to save his own life, "You're either with us or you're against us."

"Then I'm against you." Brendan didn't believe it was a choice. He knew that he wanted to be good; he didn't want to bring about the evil Power of Three. Greg wasn't giving Brendan any more chances. He threw the knife at Brendan, but Paul got in the way. The middle warlock brother fell backwards, the knife standing out of his chest. There was a shock in his eyes, as he fell into Brendan's arms.

"Damn you!" Paul growled, pulling the knife out of his chest and then throwing it at his elder brother. Everyone just stared as it hit Greg in the dead center for his chest. All the warlock could do was look down at the knife before he was turned to dust. Paul closed his eyes, and all Brendan felt was his body turning to dust, slipping through his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Piper touched Brendan's arm gently, but he just shook his head. He definitely didn't.

Piper waited outside of the room while Brendan finished changing. It wouldn't be long until he would be ordained, stripped of his warlock side. Even though his brothers were now vanquished, he still wanted to go through with this.

Brendan stepped out of his room, smiling at the sight of the witch who had saved him. Tucking a hair behind her ear, he couldn't help but look into her eyes, "After all these years, after everything I've given up to get here, a sacrifice never seemed greater than it does right now."

"Tell me about it." Piper laughed at herself and the situation as Brendan closed in for a kiss. The clock chimed, alerting them to the need to get into the church, where the ordination was going to take place.

"It's time."

Piper followed him through to the church, where her sisters and cousins were waiting for her. Taking a seat next to Phoebe, she placed her head on her shoulder.

"You know," Phoebe stroked her sister's head, comforting her as she started crying, "If you're gonna lose a guy, it might as well be to the big guy."

The others chuckled at the comment, as Piper smiled softly. At least she was losing him to something good and amazing. The day could have ended a lot worse.

* * *

"It's gonna take some time but I think he'll understand." Andy said, as he stood in the kitchen of the Halliwell-Winchester Manor. Piper made lunch for them, while Prue, John, Sam and Adam sat around the kitchen table. Andy leaned against the counter top, ready to get back to his own apartment after making sure Darryl didn't do anything ridiculous through the night. It had been a lot for his partner to take in.

"And he's not gonna say anything to Internal Affairs?" Adam wanted to clarify that.

"You really think that's something he can tell them?" Andy asked, "No, your secret is safe with us. I know Morris and I know that he will keep this to himself. He may not like it and he may never want to see you guys again, but he won't tell anyone you're witches."

"Well, I guess that's one good thing," John nodded, "I'm sorry you two were pulled into all this. It doesn't help with mine and Dean's records."

"Actually, Dean's record is surprisingly clear, bar a couple of parking tickets," Andy frowned, remembering something that he'd noticed a few weeks ago, "I know it didn't used to be, so does anyone want to tell me how that happened?"

The two Halliwells and two Winchester brothers just looked at each other, unable to explain the situation. Of course they knew, but the less Andy knew the better. Andy chuckled, looking between them all, "Forget it. I don't wanna know."

"It wasn't magic." Prue pointed out.

"I definitely don't want to know then."

"We've done it!" Dean shouted as he ran up the basement stairs. His t-shirt was soaked in sweat and his face red, but it was impossible not to look past all that when they saw the glint in his eyes as he waved the piece of paper in his hands. Phoebe was close behind him, looking in a very similar state to her cousin, "We've actually gone and done it."

"Done what?" Piper asked, screwing her nose up at the sight of the two of them.

"Well, Dean's done it," Phoebe grinned, "He's come up with the spell. We can vanquish the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

* * *

**I know so many of you wanted to see Dean do more with his powers and with witchcraft and this was the perfect chance for that. To be honest, as Dean has grown in this season, I thought it right that he be the one to create the vanquishing spell. He needs something other than guns and I figured he'd be a spell writer compared to a potion maker (that's Adam). I'd love to know what you think of this chapter though. There were a lot of original scenes, so I'm excited to hear what you think about them. Please R&amp;R.  
**

**Friday I'll be back with episode 21. It's my version of Love Hurts-a very necessary episode and one that I really look forward to sharing with you.**


	21. Episode 31: Love's a Witch

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this. It's great to know that there's an audience out there for this and it keeps me going with writing season two when I'm struggling for time. The last week has been hell and I haven't written anything but I'm hoping next week will be a little better for it. I'm not as far into season two as I'd like to be right now, but at least I'm into it.  
**

**Anyway, this is the episode that many of you have been waiting for. It's time for everyone to find out who/what Leo is. Just how will Dean deal with it? He may surprise you...**

Episode 21: Love's a Witch

Daisy walked as fast as she could to her car from the grocery story, bags in hand. She would run, but that would draw too much attention to herself and that's something Leo had always told her not to do._ He_ would find her easily if she drew too much attention to herself. But that didn't stop her from constantly looking over her shoulder.

How could she be so stupid? She'd seen the signs that _he_ was dangerous, but she'd chosen to ignore them. Daisy had wanted to believe that _he_ could be good and did love her. It was all crashing down on her now. She was just so thankful for her friend, Leo.

The sound of a car horn beeping shook her out of her thoughts, making her drop her bags. Quickly dropping to her knees, Daisy picked up the items that were escaping from the brown paper bags. Catching herself on the packet of one of the items, she swore to herself.

"It's all right, Daisy." A man's voice spoke, and Daisy started panicking internally. _He'd_ found her, just like he said he would. She looked up and couldn't help but show the relief on her face. It wasn't _him_ after all.

"Oh, Leo!" she smiled, "Thank God it's you. I've been so scared."

"Look, you just have to stay strong a little longer and then you'll be safe." Leo took her hand, trying to show her some warmth from his eyes. But the white lighter knew the dangers and had been worried for his friend and charge.

"He's out there, Leo. He'd going to find me. I've seen what he can do, his powers," she just watched as Leo took her cut hand and placed his hand over it. The damage disappeared as if it had never been there before, making Daisy pull her hand back quickly. Panic rose again, as her eyes widened, "How did you do that? Who are you people?"

"You just have to trust me, Daisy." Leo had had to blow his cover. It had gotten to the point that if he didn't, everything would be in vain. This was the whole reason he'd asked her to relocate to San Francisco. He'd brought her to people who could help her.

"What if Alec finds me first?" Daisy had to ask. Yes, she'd trusted Leo so far and he had helped to keep her safe, but this was all getting too much. She was terrified of her ex-boyfriend, especially after seeing the darkness in him; the evil that he'd done. He was now after her, and there was a high chance that he would kill her.

"I made you invisible to him." Leo told her, but the saying 'famous last words' came up in Daisy's mind. Just as he spoke, Alec turned up in front of them.

"Hello, Leo. I've been looking all over for you. Figured you could only be here for one reason," Alec sneered, looking around as if trying to find someone else. It was then that Daisy realized he couldn't see her, but he knew she was here. The relief was only short-lived, "Where are you, Daisy? I know you're close by."

"It's okay, Daisy. He can't see you," Leo didn't acknowledge where exactly she was. He needed to keep her safe, "Don't say a word. Just leave quickly."

Daily did as she was told, taking off away from the dangerous, magical ex-boyfriend. Leo remained, smirked as he told Alec that she had left.

"I love her, Leo, much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper?" The mention of the Charmed witch made Leo's blood run cold. If he could, he would try to harm her just out of revenge for the white lighter.

"Dark lighters aren't capable of love, Alec." Leo pointed out. It was an emotion that evil wasn't capable of. But Alec wouldn't let it drop. He insisted that he did love Daisy, and it was only Leo's magic hiding her from him, "If you know I cloaked her, you also know that you won't find her as long as I live."

"I have a solution for that." The dark lighter sneered, before holding out his hand. Leo didn't have time to do much as Alec made a crossbow appear and fired off an arrow. Leo orbed out as the arrow flew through the air to him, hoping to get out in time.

* * *

Adam rolled his eyes as he followed his two big brothers into the house. His arm firmly tucked around Frankie's waist, he smirked at how proud Dean was of him finally graduating high school. The "finally" remark had actually come from Adam, considering it had taken him an extra year compared to everyone else. But he wasn't complaining about that when he had Frankie on his arm.

The Halliwell sisters followed the three Winchester brothers into the house, hanging their jackets and purses up on the coat stand by the door.

"Hey, do we have any champagne?" Dean asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Why would we have champagne? And since when do you drink it?" Prue asked, laughing at Dean's attitude throughout the day. He'd been the one to cheer the loudest when Adam had walked onto the stage to accept his high school diploma. In fact, he'd out-cheered the three Halliwells and Sam because he was just so proud.

"This is something worth celebrating," Dean shrugged, "Besides, I missed Sammy's graduation because of some wendigo and then his college graduation because of a rugaru, and I want to celebrate Adam's."

Dean walked into the kitchen anyway, missing the laughs from everyone else in the room. Frankie looked up at her boyfriend with a smile, "Is he always like this?"

"No. This is a whole new side to him."

"He's just excited," Sam explained with a small smile playing on his face. He stripped out of the suit jacket, placing it over the back of a dining chair, "It's not often we have something good happening, especially with the current demonic situation at hand."

"Speaking off, did you notice Uncle John didn't turn up after all?" Phoebe bit her bottom lip. The look on everyone's face when she said that made it clear that nobody had really wanted to bring it up. John had promised to try to be there, but in the end had called Dean to apologize—asking him to apologize to Adam. He'd apparently had something more important to do.

"You know, just once I'd like to see him be a dad," Sam scoffed, shaking his head, "But I guess that's too difficult."

Dean walked back into the kitchen with bottles of beer in his hands, holding them up with a childish grin, "Okay, so no champagne, but plenty of beers. I don't care if you two are underage, you're celebrating your graduation."

"Now this Dean I like." Frankie grinned, walking over to the eldest Winchester and gratefully accepting a beer bottle that Dean had taken the cap off using his ring. He then took one off a second bottle, handing it to his baby brother. Once everyone had a drink in hand, Dean held up his own bottle.

"Congrats you two. You managed something I really couldn't, and I'm proud of ya."

Just as they all clinked their bottle tops, blue and white orbs filled the room. They all looked at the lights, just as they formed into a man collapsing in front of them, an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Piper put her hand up to her mouth, placing the beer on the dining table, as she recognized the man right away.

"Leo?"

* * *

Opening credits

Dean had instantly gone into hunter mode, seeing Leo lying on the floor with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He was clearly in pain, with blood dripping from the wound. While Sam and Prue quickly grabbed bandages out of the downstairs bathroom, Dean was searching for answers because this was clearly one of their problems.

Adam and Phoebe helped get Leo to the couch, while Piper just stared in shock, Frankie watching behind her, "What do you mean he's supernatural? Adam, how the hell could you not tell me something like that?"

"Why did you not tell either of us?" Dean growled at his younger brother, ignoring the hiss of pain from Leo. He wasn't just supernatural, but also had an arrow sticking out of his arm. It could have been from anyone or anything. For all he knew, another hunter had been after Leo and finally got him. He could have led that hunter straight to them.

"Piper, I wanted…" Leo started, but Piper turned her anger from her cousin to her ex-boyfriend.

"But you didn't."

"Don't worry about me," Leo hissed, as Phoebe put his feet up on the couch, "There's someone…"

"We need to get this arrow out." Adam said, reaching for the arrow, but Leo's panic-filled voice stopped him. Dean focused on everything this supernatural being was telling him. The arrow was laced in poison, designed to kill white lighters.

"What about witches?" Dean asked, stepping forward. Prue and Sam rushed into the room with their first-aid supplies as Leo shook his head. Dean knelt down, going into first-aid mode. Grabbed the arrow, he warned Leo, "Okay, on three. One…" Dean didn't continue. He just pulled the arrow straight out, making Leo cry out in pain. Piper and Phoebe covered their eyes, as Dean placed the arrow on the coffee table and then grabbed some of the bandages from Sam.

"Okay, I need scissor for this t-shirt. Gotta get it off so I can patch him up," Dean said, looking up at his brothers and cousins. When nobody moved, Dean barked out an order, "Today, people! Anyone!"

Phoebe quickly rushed off, grabbing the items that Dean had asked for. Meanwhile, Prue, Piper and Dean were after answers.

"How do we even know this will help?" Prue asked, putting her first-aid supplies on the table, while Phoebe passed the scissors to Dean. Instructing her to keep the bandage in place for now to stop the bleeding, Dean quickly went to work to get the t-shirt off. Once he could get to the wound, he could administer the field aid that he'd picked up from his dad.

"We don't," Dean shook his head, "I've never even heard of a…what are you again?"

"He's a white lighter." Adam answered for Leo, who was clenching his teeth as Dean worked as fast as he could.

"You know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? Well, he's Tinkerbell, without the tutu and wings. He guides witches."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know about Tinkerbell, Sammy," Dean shook his head, "So, he's good?"

"Yes, I'm good," Leo answered, "I help future white lighters, too. That's why I came to you."

"You should have told me." Piper looked between Sam and Adam. Dean was angry at his brothers for keeping this from everyone, but this hadn't been their secret to tell. This was Leo's secret, and he fully admitted to that. At least he was willing to admit that he was wrong. When he saw the hurt in Piper's brown eyes, though, his protective nature won over.

Dean pushed hard on the wound, much harder than necessary. When Leo cried out in pain, Dean glared at him, "Did that hurt? Good."

"There's a woman. Daisy," Leo managed to speak through the pain, while Dean started to tape up his bandaged, "You have to protect her from the dark lighter?"

"Dark lighter?" Frankie asked from behind Piper, biting her nails nervously, "Is that what got you?"

"Yeah, some of them seduce innocent women to create evil through reproduction," Leo explained, looking between the people in the room, "That's what Alec wanted to do."

"Great. Generation 666." Phoebe rolled her eyes. The story didn't stop there, though. Leo went on to explain that Alec had fallen in love, and Daisy had reciprocated that love. It was against the rules, and wasn't good for either of them.

"I'm guessing she was in love until she found out who or what he really was." Piper glared at Leo, not knowing whether she was worried about him or angry at him. Her mind was all over the place, after finding out the real reason he'd had to take off. Why couldn't anyone have told her the truth?

"You have every right to be mad at me, Piper." Leo hissed in pain, as Dean patted his shoulder purposely causing more pain. When someone hurt his family, he would hurt them.

"Thanks for the permission," Piper sarcastically spoke as she rolled her eyes, "Just what I needed."

"Please, you have to find Daisy before he does, otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to," Leo looked at the six witches in the room, "She won't be able to become a whitelighter."

Sam nodded his head, able to take a neutral stance on this. By already knowing Leo's secret, he was able to think about the innocent first, "Okay, where is she?"

"I don't know," Leo admitted, "The last time I saw her she was at a mini-mart in the Castro, headed for her rental car. If he finds her first, he'll never let her go, ever."

The Charmed Ones all went into action hearing that. They all had options that they could use to find the innocent and find a way to handle the dark lighter. Despite Andy being suspended, Prue could see if he would be able to help in some way; maybe get Darryl to look into Daisy's whereabouts. While doing that, Adam and Phoebe had said they'd find a way to vanquish the dark lighter in case they came across him, with Adam saying a quick goodbye to Frankie. While Alec's power was through touch, just staying away from him wasn't a very good option.

"Someone needs to stay with Leo." Dean sighed, sitting on a chair opposite the white lighter. He looked over at Piper, making it clear that it was up to those two to do that. She shook her head, but the look he gave her made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion. They all had their jobs.

* * *

Darryl didn't really want to help, but he couldn't ignore the fact that a human woman was at risk. As much as he hated the idea of the occult and he refused to believe that demons and monsters were real, the proof was stacking up against him. Magic was real. Demons were real. And the Halliwells and Winchesters were really saving innocents.

Not that that was something he could tell Internal Affairs. Even if it did save him from losing his job, it wouldn't be for long. He'd end up locked up in the crazy house. He had been tempted to have Andy committed when he first heard the excuse, until he saw it all for his own eyes. When he saw Dean freeze that cup, he'd freaked. He'd hoped there had been strings attached to it, but had been shocked to find that there was nothing.

Andy's stories about there being a reason for helping Prue had been genuine. Darryl realized that now, and the more he'd learned about the occult and magic, the more he'd accepted that Andy had been right to act the way he had. But that didn't help that Internal Affairs was now on his back, too, and there was nothing Darryl to do.

To make matters worse, the Winchesters had told him about the dangers of one of the Internal Affairs inspectors. Darryl had felt uneasy around Rodriguez from the start. Those yellow eyes had looked strange from the beginning, something other worldly and now Darryl knew the real reason why.

It had all led to this point. Darryl making the decision to risk his job because it was a demon working with Internal Affairs. Even if he didn't help the Winchesters and Halliwells, he knew that his life was at risk and more importantly, his partner's life was already at risk. He couldn't let an innocent woman die, too.

Darryl was working on this favor, looking through the security footage from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses. All he needed was the car's license plate and he could go from there. Now he just had to hope that Internal Affairs didn't cotton on to what he was doing.

* * *

Leo winced at the burning sensation traveling through his system. He couldn't make up his mind whether he was hot or cold, and now everything was starting to dim. Dark lighter poison was lethal to white lighters. He'd never been hit with it before, but he'd heard of white lighters suffering from it. Only the healing power of another white lighter could save him, but he wasn't sure how to get hold of another white lighter. His main focus was on saving Daisy. As long as she was safe, he was happy dying and having his soul recycled as it should have been the first time he died.

"Hey, so I brought you some food in case you're…you do eat, right?" Dean asked, walking into the room with a plate with toast on it. Leo smiled and nodded, looking around for Piper. She hadn't spoken to him since everyone set off to take care of their own tasks. Surprisingly, Dean had been calm despite his supernatural nature, even if he was pissed off with the way that Leo had lied to Piper, "Piper will deal. It's not every day you find out that the guy you're seeing isn't human. Well, Piper seems to have a habit of attracting non-humans, but I'm sure you catch my drift."

"I wish she didn't have to find out about me like this," Leo sighed, "Being with her broke the rules but not being with her breaks my heart."

Dean sat on the coffee table, picking up the damp cloth that sat in a small bowl. Wiping away the sweat forming on Leo's brow, he listened to the white lighter. He didn't do chick flick moments, but they didn't know how long Leo had; even he couldn't tell them how long he had.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Dean asked, with a small laugh, "I mean, you knew who and what we were. It would have made so many conversations a hell of a lot easier, man."

"We're not supposed to…" Leo started, but ended up coughing. Wincing in pain, Leo laid back on the couch, "Witches and potential white lighters aren't supposed to know about us. It's another rule I've broken. The only reason Sam and Adam found out was because they saw me using my powers."

Dean just nodded his head, a sad smile forming on his lips, "Well, I guess it's not like we were completely honest with you, huh? Piper will understand eventually. I think she just needs to get over the shock."

"I thought you'd take it the hardest, being a hunter and all," Leo chuckled, wincing again at the movement in his shoulders, "Any word on Daisy?"

"Yes and no," Dean explained that Darryl may have found out the whereabouts of Leo's charge. Prue and Andy were on their way to her now. Dean pulled back the bandages, using his poker face to mask his shock and discomfort. The wound that was originally a usual bleeding hole from an arrow was now red raw, infected and oozing, "I'll just get some more…"

"I know it's bad, Dean," Leo nodded, "It's okay. You've got a good poker face."

Dean smiled, nodding his head just as Adam rushed into the room, "Hey, Leo, didn't you tell me that white lighters could heal? Could you…"

"Our powers can only be used on others," Leo explained, looking between the two brothers, "I can't use them to save myself." Breaking into another coughing fit, Dean helped the white lighter sit up so he could get it all up. It was getting worse, and this time Dean didn't mask the fear and panic. Looking over at his brother, he made it clear that Adam and Phoebe needed to find a way to save Leo now. Piper wasn't going to lose another boyfriend.

"There's nothing that will save me." Leo laid back down, the coughing fit easing off.

"There has to be," Dean refused to believe it, "There has to be something in that Book of Shadows or even my dad's journal. Adam, call Bobby and Pastor Jim…everyone in that journal and get hold of Dad again."

Adam nodded his head and rushed upstairs, but Leo continued to tell Dean that it was all in vain. The whole point of dark lighter's poison was to kill white lighters. That was all it was doing right now; working its way around Leo's system. It would just be a matter of time, and there wasn't much of that left.

"But this is putting Daisy at risk," Leo explained, "As this poison infects me more, my powers weaken. The cloaking on Daisy…it's not gonna last."

"We're gonna save you both, ya hear me?" Dean was adamant that this was not the end of their supernatural handyman.

* * *

Phoebe and Sam continued to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows and John's journal. There wasn't anything that would help. Piper sat on the uncomfortable couch that had been in the family for generations, avoiding the dying white lighter downstairs. She refused to face him, angry that he had never told him the truth. All this could have been avoided had he just turned to her before now; told her the truth.

"Is there anything?" Adam asked, getting upstairs with tears threatening to form in his eyes. It wasn't often that he cried, but seeing Leo downstairs and the fear in Dean's eyes had brought on the strong emotions. He honestly thought that it was all coming to an end.

"There's no cure or ointment in here," Phoebe shook her head, angry at the whole situation, "Why isn't there anything?"

"Adam, how bad is it?" Sam now asked, seeing the look in his younger brother's eyes. Adam just shook his head, and it told him everything that Sam needed to know. With a heavy sigh, Sam turned to Piper, encouraging her to talk to Leo. Sam stopped looking through the journal, placing it on the small table. Piper looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you stopping? There has to be something!"

"I'm not sure he's our innocent, Piper," Sam spoke softly, kneeling in front of his cousin, "I know this is difficult to hear, but I really think you need to hear it. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I wouldn't want you to go through it. But maybe we're only supposed to save Daisy."

"No," Piper shook her head, standing up and picking up the journal, "There has to be something. If you're not going to look then I will." With that Piper started flipping through the pages, the three other witches left looking at each other lost for what to do.

* * *

Daisy walked into the motel room, locking the door behind her as quickly as she could. While she hated this rent-by-the-hour dive, it was safe. At least, that's what she thought. It was only when she saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on the table by the mirror that she realized she definitely wasn't safe. Someone—and she knew how that someone was—had been in here.

Looking through the mirror, Daisy saw the tall, dark-haired dark lighter appear. The look in his dark eyes told her that he was here to hurt her.

"I got you your favorite," he told her, pointing to the flowers. Daisy shook her head, fear in her blue eyes as she watched him through the mirror, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this. Us."

But there wasn't a them anymore. They weren't supposed to be together. Daisy may have fallen in love with him once, but that disappeared when she found out who he really was—what he really was. Being magical, maybe she could deal with, but he was evil. Pure evil. He wanted to create more evil and kill people. That wasn't something she could stand for.

Daisy turned to face her ex-boyfriend, as he reminded her of the Indian summer back in Los Angeles. The night that she had told him she loved him and would do forever. At the time she thought it would be forever, "Stop!" She shouted before throwing the vase of flowers at him. She missed, and he just glared at her.

"Is that any way to treat the man who loves you?"

"You're not a man," Daisy sneered, "You're not even human."

Alec stepped towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Don't make me regret telling you who I really am. Don't you get it, Daisy? I love you and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means?" Daisy frowned but then she remembered. Leo was cloaking her. Alec should have never found her. As the realization settled in, Alec grinned, "That's right. I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he'll be gone so I can find you whenever I want."

A knocking at the door interrupted them. The manager of the motel had obviously heard the shouting and smash of the vase, but neither Daisy or Alec would answer him. They were too busy arguing with each other.

"I'm coming in." The manager warned. Daisy tried to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as he walked in, Alec grabbed him. She saw the fear in the man's eyes, as he realized he couldn't get out of Alec's grasp. Daisy begged Alec to stop, but there was only one way that that would happen, and she wasn't going to give into him.

Alec held out his hand, glowing red as he placed it on the manager's face. He screamed, as Daisy ran away getting out of the motel's bathroom window. At the same time, Prue and Andy rushed into the room to see the dark lighter attacking the manager.

Gun raised, Andy warned Alec to freeze, but he just laughed, "That won't do anything."

"This might." Prue fired back, waving her arm. Alec flew through the room, but before he could hit the wall, he turned into black and dark purple particles, teleporting out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked, never seeing anything like that before. Yes, magic and demons he accepted, but that didn't mean he was just going to take everything lying down.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Dean continued to wipe the sweat away from Leo, wishing he could do something other than playing housemaid. He should be out there getting answers from someone—anyone. Instead, he was stuck here trying to keep the white lighter comfortable before he died.

"Okay, Prue and Andy are on their way back." Phoebe said, hanging up the phone as she walked into the room. Sam appeared just behind her with another glass of water for Leo. Dean took it from his brother, helping Leo sit up so he could have something. Leo tried to drink it, but started coughing and spluttering it up.

"Hey, hey, easy man." Dean sighed, placing the glass back in Sam's hands so he could help Leo lay back.

"Piper, think about this…" Adam's voice traveled down the stairs, alerting the other witches to the new presence. He was following Piper down the stairs, who had the Book of Shadows in her hands.

"I am thinking about this," Piper nodded, putting the Book of Shadows on the coffee table and ignoring the stares that she was getting, "Leo can't heal himself but maybe with his powers, I can."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, concern filling his green eyes.

"There's nothing in the Book…" Phoebe started, but Piper pointed at the spell that she'd kept the large tome open on. Phoebe glanced over it, seeing that it was a power switching spell. It would allow the two to switch powers, so Piper would have Leo's power instead. Just at that time, Piper and Andy walked into the house, seeing the commotion going on.

"This isn't a good idea, Piper," Sam shook his head, "I mean, you don't even know if his healing powers can work. And what if something happens to him while he still has your power?"

"I have to save him." Piper refused to listen to the negatives of the spell. Prue looked at her sister and then up at Dean. The look in his eyes told her that this was their only option. The hurt in Piper's eyes told her that she needed to try this. It was a last resort, and Prue couldn't bear to see her sister in this pain.

"Is it safe?"

"I don't really care anymore," Piper admitted, her voice cracking as the emotions forced their way through, "He's slipping away and if any of you have a better idea then I'm all ears. If not, then I'm casting the spell and I would like to do it with the support of my sisters and cousins."

"Cast away." Dean nodded his head, his eyes trained on Prue who gave her support at the same time.

"What!" Sam exclaimed, looking at his brother as if he was speaking some foreign language, "You cannot be serious. Anything could happen."

"It's his last chance, Sammy," Dean shook his head, looking down at Piper before back at his brother, "If this was Jess, would you not have done this?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head with tears forming in his eyes. How could his brother even think about bringing something like that up? Sure, he'd been thinking of Jess since Leo had turned up like this, wishing that he'd had a moment like this with her before she died, but that didn't mean anyone else needed to bring her up.

"He's right, Sam," Adam sighed, folding his arms, "Piper, cast it."

Piper didn't need to be told again. She grabbed Leo's hand, willing the spell to work with all her might.

"_What's mine is yours,_

_What's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line._

_I offer up my gift to share,_

_Switch the powers through the air."_

None of them saw the white lights sparkle above the six witches and the white lighter as their powers switched with each other. Not the desired effect that Piper wanted, but the spell had worked in a way.

"Well, did it work?" Andy asked, eyebrows raised expecting to see something happen. After seeing the dark lighter teleport away, he was ready for anything.

"I'm not sure," Piper looked around just as Kit the cat ran through the room. She flicked her wrists, expecting Kit to freeze but nothing happened, "I can't freeze."

"Well, that means something happened." Dean nodded his head.

"So it must have worked," Prue nodded her head, "That means Dean and…" Prue placed her hand on Dean's shoulder and was suddenly pulled into a mind-numbing vision. A flash of the bowl on the coffee table smashing against the fireplace went through her mind, before she was pulled out of it. "Oh, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies."

"What?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows. That wasn't the deal in all this, "What did you see?"

Prue pointed at the bowl on the coffee table, saying that it was about to shatter. Just at that point, Kit jumped up onto the coffee table, making Dean flick his wrists to freeze her. Instead of the desired effect, the bowl flew against the fireplace, smashing into pieces. All the witches and Andy looked at the smashed china and then at each other.

"Did Dean just do that?" Adam asked.

"I think he did," Sam nodded, "Prue saw it, which means…"

"Damn it! All our powers have switched." Phoebe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Am I gonna get yelled at?" Piper bit her bottom lip, but saw the soft look in Dean and Prue's eyes. As annoyed as they clearly were at the situation, they knew it was for a good thing. It was all to save Leo.

"It's a supernatural Freaky Friday and we're gonna have to figure out who has whose power." Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how to control these powers." Prue pointed out, grabbing Dean's hands and putting them back to his side.

"But that means one of us has the power to heal," Sam pointed out, "We know that Dean has either Prue or Adam's power and Prue has Phoebe's. Piper definitely doesn't have the power to freeze and I doubt has telekinesis considering Kit didn't go flying through the room."

"So I can heal?" Piper asked, hope really filling her eyes for the first time since she found out her ex-boyfriend was a white lighter.

"Possibly. Or you have my power," Sam sighed, "But the only way you're gonna know that is…"

Suddenly Adam grabbed his head, dropping to his knees. Flashes of Daisy at a bus station filled his head, making it clear that she was on the run. Phoebe looked at Adam and then at Piper. While Adam told Dean, Prue and Sam his vision, Phoebe grinned, "Looks like you're healing, Piper."

"Okay," Piper nodded her head, as Prue, Dean and Andy got ready to get out of the house, Sam deciding he was going to go too. They would need the safety in numbers now that their powers weren't right. Piper placed her hands over Leo's wound and flicked her wrists, "C'mon, heal. Now. Why aren't these working?"

"Well, remember that it took us time to figure out our triggers before." Prue suggested, wishing that she could help her sister or even do it for her.

"But I'm doing what I always do." Piper panicked.

"That isn't going to be his trigger," Dean pointed out, "You need to find his trigger."

"And we need to get to the bus station." Andy pointed out. He didn't really like leaving the family like this, but they had to find out where Daisy was. He suddenly got a text message from Darryl suggesting they get to the bus station, indicating that Adam's vision wasn't that far into the future. They didn't have much time, after all.

"If she leaves this time, we'll never find her." Sam sighed, making it clear they were going to have to go. They couldn't even switch their powers back until Piper managed to heal Leo. This wasn't going to be an easy situation.

* * *

As they were leaving, Andy got a phone call from the station. Internal Affairs wanted him to come in right away. Dean quickly dropped the suspended inspector off, knowing that not showing up would set off more alarm bells if Internal Affairs was really involved and it wasn't just a cover for the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Dean would love to get his hands on the demon, but they'd agreed that Adam's graduation had to come first. They needed something to celebrate after all the bad news.

It was the phone call that had led to Andy now sitting in the interview room with Inspectors Rodriguez and Anderson opposite him. The Yellow-Eyed Demon still possessed the Internal Affairs agent, now making Andy feel even more uncomfortable.

"You know, being suspended I could hold you here for tampering with a scene," Rodriguez informed him, "I mean, no one called the manager's murder in at Motel Capri. So what were you doing there?"

"Just a tip." Andy kept his cool, knowing that the demon wanted to push his buttons. After learning what had happened to Jess and what had previously happened to Mary Winchester, Andy had wondered whether that was Yellow Eyes' plan for him. He couldn't help but glance at the ceiling wondering what it would be like pinned up there, bleeding from the stomach at a fire blazed around him.

"Well, that's bull considering witnesses said you were there with a woman. 5' 3" or 4", brunette, attractive. Ringing any bells? Now I suggest you tell us before we ruin your career."

"Just tell us who you're covering for, Trudeau."

"I don't need to be here," Andy shook his head, standing up and walking out of the office. He looked at Darryl as he walked out of the police station, knowing that he could get it in the neck soon. He'd really need to make it up to his partner once all of this blew over and the Yellow-Eyed Demon was destroyed.

* * *

Daisy looked around the bus station, checking her ticket now and then. Bus 24. That was the one the ticket told her she would need to get out of San Francisco. The further she got from here the better. Hopefully Alec would never find her again. With Leo gone, she would need to get away anyway.

Realizing that she couldn't find the bus, she resigned herself to asking someone. Taping a man on the shoulder who wore the navy blue jacket that all workers in the bus station wore, she asked, "Excuse me, where can I find bus 24?"

The man turned around, revealing the dark eyes of her ex-boyfriend. Daisy took a step backwards as Alec warned her that he would always be there for her; would always find her. Panicking, Daisy rushed off, bumping into another man on the way. Quickly apologizing, she soon panicked again. The man was Alex once more.

No, this couldn't be happening. He was everywhere at the same time. Was she going crazy?

Rushing off, Daisy went somewhere she hoped Alec wouldn't follow her.

Prue, Phoebe and Adam rushed through the bus station, hoping that they weren't too late. One problem with Adam's vision was that he couldn't tell how far into the future it was. It didn't help that he was still suffering from the blinding after-headache. How did Sam ever deal with these?

While they ran through, Prue continually poked Phoebe, pissing her off more and more. Finally, Phoebe stopped and glared at her eldest sister, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Yes!" Prue nodded, admitting to everything, "But it's not working."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't see anything flying across the room," Prue sighed, making it clear that her power worked from anger. That was something Phoebe had pointed out when they first got their powers. The problem for Phoebe was that she could stay calm quite easily. It was much easier to make Prue angry.

"We should have brought Sam or Dean with us," Adam sighed, "Having just one of us with an active power wasn't a good idea."

"Sam is trying to help Piper right now," Prue sighed, "And you know what Dean was like with using his own power. We'll be okay. There are enough of us to deal with this dark lighter. Phoebe just needs to learn how to use it. Remember, anger triggered mine, so I gotta push your buttons Phoebs."

"Yeah, well, it's not that easy to break me." Phoebe rolled her eyes, more concerned that she hadn't spotted Daisy yet.

"Hey, what was it in high school that the guys started calling you after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers?" Adam asked, trying to help Prue annoy Phoebe. The youngest Halliwell ignored the jibes, but Prue grinned.

"Oh yeah! Freebie!" Prue laughed, and suddenly the rack of magazines started spinning, making all of them fly off. Adam and Prue looked at each other triumphantly, "Class is over."

"You know that was just a rumor, right?" Phoebe turned on her sister, anger in her eyes, "What about you? We need a premonition. Where's Daisy?"

"Oh, but I got so woozy the last time..." Prue sighed, looking over at Adam.

"Don't look at me. My head is still pounding from the last one."

Prue sighed, and placed her hand on a chair. Nothing happened, and she couldn't help but look at Phoebe like she was useless. It soon became clear that they'd been taking Phoebe and Sam for granted when it came to premonitions. They were not as easy as they seemed.

"It's useless," Prue sighed, gripping the chair tighter just as she saw Daisy standing in the women's restroom. It all went by too fast for Prue to really see anything clearly, but it was enough to know where she was and the fact that she was in danger, "Do your ears ring when you do that?"

Phoebe nodded, waiting impatiently for Prue to tell her what she'd seen. The three witches quickly ran off to the women's restroom, hoping that Daisy was still there. Adam stopped at the door. It was up to the two females to take care of this one. He'd play lookout and stop innocents from walking in.

* * *

Daisy splashed water on her face, trying to keep herself calm. She had to be okay. She had to get out of this. Looking through the mirror, black and dark purple smoke appeared, forming into Alec. He looked at her with evil in his eyes, clearly fed up of chasing her, "You can't run from me, Daisy."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because we can be happy together. We were once, remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly." But there was no way that Daisy could do that. She couldn't watch while he killed more innocent people. The motel manager was one step too far, and she couldn't keep living if that was going to happen. She refused to do that.

"All you had to do was come with me," Alec stepped closer to Daisy, making the gap non-existent. He ran his hand over her cheek, wiping away the falling tears, "We can have eternity together."

Daisy closed her eyes, wishing that she could believe that he wouldn't kill anymore, but she couldn't. He was evil; pure evil. Knowing that she needed to get away from him, she knees the dark lighter in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Pushing him to the side, Daisy rushed to the door, just as it opened.

"I believe this is the ladies room." A black-haired woman said, looking directly at Alec. Daisy had no idea who they were, but she stepped back watching the altercation. Suddenly, Alec held out his hand and a crossbow appeared in black and purple smoke. Daisy couldn't help but scream as the dark-haired woman freaked, turning to the brunette woman next to her.

"Now would be a very good time to get angry." The woman said to the brunette, as Alec laughed.

"I've never used this on a witch before."

Daisy just continued to watch as the black-haired woman said something about a fender dent on her grandmother's car; something the slightly shorter woman was blamed for. All of a sudden, Alec flew backwards through the air, hitting a cubicle.

"I got grounded for that, Prue!" The brunette shouted, just as the other woman grabbed the discarded crossbow. She aimed it at Alec, retorting how she'd never used it on a dark lighter before. Daisy through she was actually going to kill him, but Alec disappeared in black and dark purple dust.

"Oh God, is he...?" Daisy placed her hand to her mouth, wondering whether the two women had managed to kill him.

"Daisy, Leo sent us," the brunette said, ignoring the question. There was a kindness in her eyes that Daisy wanted to believe was genuine, "We have to take you to him. C'mon."

* * *

Piper continued to try her hardest to make Leo's power work. She just couldn't figure out his trigger. Why couldn't it work like her own power? Her boyfriend—if she could even call him that—was dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do. She'd exhausted everything.

"Oh, God, please work," Piper fretted, as Leo's opened his eyes weakly, "C'mon, work."

"When I die…" Leo rasped quietly, but Piper wasn't willing to accept that it would happen. She wouldn't let it, and she knew that Dean was on her side, too. He was exhausting all his contacts to find a way to save him. Well, he'd exhausted his trusted contacts. There were a few the hunter hadn't dared to call yet. The good news was that he had John and Bobby working on others.

But Leo shook his head, making Piper listen to him. He had accepted that he wasn't going to be saved, "When I die…know this is where I wanna be. I love you."

Sam watched from the doorway, his heart breaking for his cousin. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. It had only been five months since losing Jess and it hurt…a lot. He'd been there to see Jess go up in flames, but it was nothing like this. He could only imagine what it would be like to try everything to save her, only for her to die anyway.

Taking a step back from the living room, Sam decided there and then that he wasn't going to let Piper lose Leo. He was going to find any way possible to save her. There just had to be a way.

As he walked into the kitchen, he found Dean on his cell phone while looking through kitchen cabinets, "Yeah, I got that. Yup, and that. Okay. Thanks, Bobby, I'll give it a go."

Dean quickly hung up and grabbed a few items out of the cupboard. Turning around, he jumped a mile seeing Sam stood by the door, "Jeez, Sammy. Gonna have to get you a bell or somethin'."

"Did Bobby have anything?"

"Maybe," Dean pulled out a pan and filled it with boiling water. Sam just watched with raised eyebrows, surprised to find out that his elder brother could make potions, "Bobby knows another witch who has dealt with dark lighters in the past. She tried making this but ran out of time to test it. It might not heal Leo, but it might slow the poison down long enough for Piper to figure out his trigger."

"And when did you learn how to make potions."

"How hard can it be?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, adding ingredients slowly to the slowly boiling water, "It's just like cooking, right. Did you forget that I can do that? I did it for your butt when Grams used to work late. It was always me and Piper in here."

"Uh, no I don't remember that," Sam shook his head with a small smile, "I remember Piper but not you."

Dean shrugged his shoulders with a small smile, before his phone rang again. He checked the caller ID, before turning back to Sam. Throwing instructions to make the potion, Dean quickly answered the call and made his way out of the room and into the dining area.

While Sam stirred in the arrow root, Prue, Phoebe, Adam and Daisy walked into the house. Sam smiled at them, grateful that Daisy was now in the house. That would be one less thing to worry about. At least around them, they could protect her against the dark lighter.

"Has Piper figured out the trigger yet?" Phoebe asked, hope filling her eyes. When Sam shook his head, she sighed dejectedly and made her way through the kitchen. Adam hung back in the kitchen to help Sam, while the girls went to see if they could help Piper.

Phoebe led the way into the living room, seeing Dean silent with his cell phone to his ear. He had the hint of tears in his eyes, as he just stared into the room.

"Dad, I'm gonna have to call ya back." Dean said, hanging up the phone before turning his attention to his cousins and the newcomer.

"What…" Prue started, and finally reached the doorway. Piper sat with her head on Leo's stomach, tears now flowing from her eyes. She looked up at her sisters, bursting into fresh tears at the sight of them, "Piper?"

"It's too late," she cried, "He's gone."

* * *

Dean and Phoebe quickly followed Daisy as she made her way out of the house and to the street. She looked frantically around for a cab, and then decided to start walking down the street when one didn't turn up.

"Hey, wait! This isn't the time to be alone." Dean jogged after her, trying to convince her to get back to the house. Phoebe caught up with them, trying her hardest to remain calm. Every bone in her body was scared, though. Leo was gone and now the dark lighter would easily find Daisy. All she could think of was saving this innocent, and the only way she could do that was by keeping the innocent here.

"You don't get it. Without Leo, it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away."

"No, we can take care of Alec," Phoebe said, but Daisy was adamant that she was leaving. She just didn't want anyone else to get hurt—anyone else to die. Leo had died trying to keep her safe, "That's not your fault, honey."

"It doesn't matter. He'll kill you, too, and…it's better off that I leave. Trust me."

"Daisy…" Dean tried again by grabbing the girl's arm but she refused to listen to him.

"Don't you dare!" Piper screamed out, running down the street to catch up to the three of them. Dean turned around, seeing Sam and Prue just behind Piper. There was fire in his cousin's brown eyes, as she made it clear that they were protecting Daisy whether she liked it or not, "Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure and Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere."

There was no arguing with her. The passion and anger in Piper's voice told them that this wasn't up for discussion. All Daisy did was sigh dejectedly, and then follow the Charmed Ones back into their house.

* * *

Andy sat on the park bench, trying to figure out what to do now. It would only be a matter of time before everything came crashing down on them. Rodriguez was the Yellow-Eyed Demon. He knew exactly what was going on—who the Halliwells and Winchesters were. He had to, so why was he still trying to get Andy to share all the details. Was he really try to ruin his name before he killed him? He hadn't done it to Jess or even Mary Winchester.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone to check the time. The man he was going to meet was running late. Rolling his eyes, Andy stood and started pacing. It didn't surprise him that the man was late. He wasn't exactly the most reliable of men.

When he finally saw the black SUV pull up, Andy stopped pacing and took a seat back on the benches. John Winchester stepped out of the SUV and crossed the parking lot to reach Andy.

"Thanks for meeting with me, John."

"You're welcome. What can I do for you, Andy?" John asked, knowing that this wasn't just a social call.

"It's about this demon," Andy sighed, "I need to know more because I want to know what the hell is going on here. Why's he coming after me?"

"I don't think he is. Not specifically, anyway," John sighed, indicating for Andy to take a seat on the bench. John sat down next to him, "I think he's trying to weaken the family as much as possible. Something big is going down."

* * *

Sam walked into the living room, a hot cup of tea in his hand. Piper hadn't really moved from the spot on the floor since telling Daisy that she had no choice but to accept their help and protection. He'd been proud of his cousin, but now he was worried. She was struggling to accept that Leo had gone and he wasn't coming back. Had this been how he was just five months ago?

Placing the tea on the coffee table, Sam sat on the floor next to his cousin, pulling her into a hug, "I thought you might want to talk."

Piper snuggled in, her shoulders shaking as fresh tears fell down her face. Sam just stroked her hair, as he waited for her to be ready to talk to him. He knew full-well that it wasn't easy to open up. Grief was a bitch.

"He could have fought harder," Piper finally sobbed, making Sam frown, "All he had to do was tell me his trigger. Our magic has never failed before. If he'd have told me, I coulda…coulda…I coulda saved him, Sam."

"I know, but he was in pain, Piper," Sam soothed, kissing the top of her head, "You can't be mad at him."

"I can and I am," Piper sat up, glancing over at the body of her former lover, "It should have worked. Prue and Adam had premonitions, Phoebe and Dean are moving things with their minds and you froze stuff. So, why can't I do this? Why couldn't he just help me? Why did he have to leave me?"

"He didn't want to leave you, Piper." Dean spoke, making Sam look up quickly. He hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room. The eldest Winchester perched on the coffee table, as Piper refused to look at him, "He didn't want to leave you."

"It's hard to lose someone you love."

* * *

It was later, when Piper was left all alone, that she finally figure out a way to save Leo. She cried into his stomach, her hands resting just under her head, so the tears would fall onto them. She'd failed him, but her cousins were right. How could she be mad at him for not being in pain anymore? If it was the other way around, she'd want to end the pain, especially if she was so certain that the end was coming.

Once she'd accepted that, she finally found the strength to say the words that she'd been holding back, "I love you, Leo."

As the tears dropped on her hands again, they started glowing. Piper squinted at the sight of her hands glowing golden, a sign that Leo's power was now working.

"Oh my God! I found it," she whispered to herself, "Leo, I love you," Piper placed her hands fully over Leo, watching as the golden glow moved from her hands, over Leo. His wound on his shoulder closed up, as if there had been nothing there before, "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo. Please hear me."

Leo slowly opened his eyes, staring right back into Piper's brown ones. He smiled softly, whispering her name.

"Oh, thank God!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing Leo and pulling him into a hug. She couldn't stop herself from crying, but they were now happy tears, full of relief. It had finally worked, "I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own," he hated admitting that, but it was a rule for him. He had to wait for her to work it out. But there was one question on his mind, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know," Piper shook her head, knowing what he meant, "I was afraid. If I admitted how I really felt, it would hurt more if I lost you."

The two held each other in an embrace, as both finally admitted the way they felt about each other. There was hope for the two of them; for this whole situation.

* * *

The other two Halliwells and the three Winchesters sat with Daisy in the kitchen. None of them really wanted to do or say anything, but they knew they would have to. Dean's potion sat cold and unfinished on the stove, while the Book of Shadows sat open and unread on the counter. They were out of options and out of energy.

_Smoke on Water_ interrupted their silence, indicating that someone was trying to get a hold of Dean. He didn't even check his phone before pressing a button to shut it off. He wasn't interested in taking calls right now. Instead, he threw the phone on the counter and poured himself a coffee. Adam looked up at his brother, expecting him to take the lead right now.

"You know, he's still out there," Adam finally said, "We need to get the dark lighter."

"I know," Prue sighed, "We will. Just…we need to give Piper a little more time."

Dean threw the coffee cup at the wall, making it shatter with coffee splatters staining it. Everyone jumped at the smash, and then just stared at Dean wide-eyed. He didn't look at anyone, instead keeping his eyes focused on the new coffee stain on the white wall.

Phoebe placed her hand on Dean's shoulder blade, rubbing it gently. He turned around placing his head on her shoulder, refusing to let himself cry, "This who thing sucks. Piper finds out what he really is—that she can have someone who knows her secret and can help her—and then this happens."

"Dean, if…" Adam started, but the kitchen door opening stopped him in his tracks. Piper walked into the kitchen, her tear-stained face making it clear that she had been crying recently. However, the tears had stopped, and there was a small smile on her face.

It was Prue who had noticed the person behind Piper first, "Leo! Oh my God, how did you…"

"There's no time to explain." Piper shook her head, as she helped Leo sit down at the kitchen table. Everyone just looked on in shock, as Leo grabbed Daisy's hand, telling her that she'd been uncloaked for too long. It was now very easy for Alec to find her, and he wouldn't hesitate to come after her.

"We need a spell to vanquish a dark lighter then." Phoebe nodded her head, grabbing the discarded Book of Shadows.

"You'll need a Power of Three spell." Leo pointed out, just as Alec appeared in the room, black and purple orbs surrounding him.

"Oh!" Dean panicked, waving his arm in hope of using Adam's power. Rather than Alec going anywhere, the light bulb above them smashed, sending glass flying everywhere. Dean, Phoebe and Prue covered their heads, as Alec grabbed Piper.

"No more tricks." He warned, as Leo jumped up from the chair.

"Let her go, Alec."

"I don't think so," Alec sneered, a smirk forming on his lips, "I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade?" Phoebe wasn't going to let her sister go anywhere, and put her hands up to try help, but Alec held out his hand instead. A red glow formed, the hand getting closer to Piper's face. Piper's eyes grew wide, staring at the hand in a panic, "I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see how far I'm willing to go?"

Daisy got up from the kitchen table, making her way over to the dark lighter, "Don't do this. Take me, okay? Leave her alone."

"Daisy, no!" Piper wasn't about to let an innocent die in place of her. Not after the day they'd just had.

Alec laughed, pushing Piper into Sam and then grabbing Daisy. Before any of them could do anything, Alec disappeared in black and purple orbs with the future white lighter.

* * *

Sam and Leo had taken Piper to the sun room where she would be able to relax a little. It was important for her to be able to use one of Leo's other powers; his ability to sense for Daisy. She stood on the spot, eyes closed but gave up in the attempt.

"I can't do it."

"Yea, you can," Leo nodded, stepping closer to Piper. Sam just watched as he tried to coach her into using his power, "You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy."

"Maybe it would be quicker for you guys to switch your powers back." Dean suggested, walking into the room with the Book of Shadows. If he was honest, he wanted his own power back. Leo disagreed, though. While he'd been healed, he was still weak. He wouldn't be able to find Daisy in enough time. It was completely up to Piper right now.

"Trust me, Piper, you can do this," Leo stroked her hair, looking into her brown orbs, "Look deep inside yourself, the place where you find love."

Piper closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath to reach deep inside herself. Sam and Dean looked at each other before glancing back at Piper, as her eyes snapped open, "I can hear her."

Leo grinned, knowing that his instincts were right. He held Piper's hand, "Listen to her. Let her tell you where she is."

With a nod, Piper closed her eyes again. There was a lot of noise in hear head right now, but she could focus on the one voice. The one that was screaming and afraid. That was Daisy. As she focused more on the voice, on the terrified screams, she could see snapshots of images. Alec was there, grabbing Daisy's hands, and they were passing through trees.

"Can you recognize the place?" Sam asked, hope filling his eyes. It wasn't all lost and they could find their innocent.

"Heroes Grove, Golden Gate Park." Piper nodded, glancing around the room. Prue, Phoebe and Adam stood by the doorway, Prue with a set of keys in her hands.

"Let's go."

"What about Leo?"

"You guys go," Dean nodded at his cousins, "Sam and I will take care of Leo."

"We really need the Power of Three to do this." Prue looked at her sister, making it clear that this was not up for discussion.

"Actually, I don't think we do," Phoebe shook her head, "Piper can stay here with Sam and Dean. Prue drive and we'll talk on the way."

"Can we switch our powers back first?" Adam asked, feeling a lot better about having his own power if he was going to take on this dark lighter. The looks on everyone else's face told him that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Oh, hell yes." Dean sighed.

* * *

Alec was angrily dragging Daisy through the park, going on and on about how she'd done this to herself. It was all because of her. All she'd had to do was going with him willingly and they would have had a lifetime together; an eternity together. Instead, she'd fought every step of the way, and only gave in because someone else was in trouble. That wasn't the girl he wanted, but she wasn't allowed to be with anyone else.

"Please, don't kill me. If you ever love me…"

"If I ever love you what?" Alec fired back, grabbing Daisy painfully by the arm. His fingers dug in so hard that they would surely leave bruises, "You think I could just get over you? Move on, find somebody else? You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy, and now I'm the last man you'll ever leave."

As his hand glowed red, Daisy knew it would be the end. Only a miracle would save her now, and she'd lost out on all them. Closing her eyes, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Let her go!" A familiar male voice called out through the dark, making Daisy open her eyes. She just watched as Alec flew backwards through the air. He crashed on the ground, as Daisy rushed towards the three witches. Adam and Phoebe looked after her, while Prue faced the dark lighter.

"_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line…"_

Prue started saying the spell, just as Alec was pulling himself up off the ground. He sneered at her, warning her to stay out of this. They would have been left alone if they'd only left him. Prue didn't stop though. He held out his hand, a red glow appearing.

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our powers through the air."_

When Alec's hand stopped glowing, Prue held out her hand. Hatred flew through her body, as her hand glowed a dark red. It was hate that was his trigger, and she had no problem hating him. What she didn't realize was just how much hatred it would take to finally vanquish the dark lighter in front of her in a cloud of black and dark purple.

Before he was gone, she quickly said the spell again to get her own power back. She would never be able to accept this power and the trigger to use it on a daily basis. It wasn't something the witch had in her.

With the dark lighter gone, Daisy breathed a sigh of relief, letting herself fall into Adam, "You did it. He's gone."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, placing her hand around her sister's shoulders.

"I can't believe how much hate that took," Prue shook her head, leaning into her sister, "I never wanna feel like that again."

* * *

While Prue, Phoebe and Adam vanquished the dark lighter, Piper and Leo spent time alone in Pipers room. It was a chance for them to decide where they would go from here, now that both knew each other's secret and had admitted their feelings.

"So, if Daisy's a white lighter to be, doesn't that mean you used to be…"

"Human? Yes, it does," Leo nodded, pulling Piper closer to him as they laid on the bed. He didn't want to give this up, but knew that it would have to come to an end eventually. That was the rules, unless he gave up his white lighter wings, "I was actually born right here in San Francisco, lived here all the way up 'til I went off to the war."

"You mean like the Gulf War? Vietnam?" Piper looked up at him, hoping that he wasn't really that old. When he told her that he meant World War II, she raised her eyebrows. He was from a completely different time.

"I left med school and enlisted as a medic," Leo explained with a small smile, "I wanted to help save people, not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by white lighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once ever doubted that I didn't make the right choice, 'til I met you. Ever since, all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old…with you."

"Is that possible?" Piper asked, tilting her head to one side. It was something that she would love to happen, but there was one problem. As much as she didn't want to lose him, she could never ask him to stop helping other witches and future white lighters. He wouldn't be there to save the next Daisy, and that wasn't fair on him or the innocents.

Leo smiled at her. This was something that he'd fallen in love with about her. She was kind, giving and selfless; the qualities of a good witch. With a stroke of her hair, he kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said back before Leo was surrounded in white and light blue lights and disappeared.

* * *

The Yellow-Eyed Demon just sat and watched from his car. He knew that Andy Trudeau and John Winchester would continue to meet up with each other. They were discussing something, and it couldn't be good. Getting to the Charmed Ones through Andy was the best decision he had ever made, because it meant that John was back in San Francisco.

Everything was falling into place. He'd tried to bring everyone back through Jess' death, but that had led to John disappearing further. He should have guessed that it would be his nieces that would draw him back to San Francisco.

* * *

"I can't believe the weekend is almost over and we never actually got to celebrate Adam's graduation," Sam sighed, sitting back in the wicker chair in the sun room, "And to top that off, Piper has just lost the love of her life. God, this family does not do well in the love department, huh?"

"Well, at least Prue and Andy seemed to be stronger," Phoebe pointed out, "And the glass is way more than half way full, Sam. Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on the way back to her family. We even got all our powers straightened out."

"Thank God for that one!" Prue exclaimed, holding two pineapples in her hands. Sam and Phoebe just looked at her, as she walked in passing one to her sister. Adam wasn't that far behind, three beers in one hand and a pineapple in another.

"Where are Dean and Piper?"

"Right here!" Dean grinned, walking in from the living room, placing something in his pocket. Adam placed the pineapple on the wicker table, passing the beers around his brothers, knowing they would rather have the beer over the cocktail that Prue had made for her sisters.

"Anyway, I always thought you wanted an active power, Phoebs." Adam now asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Maybe, but I missed my premonitions far too much," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, sipping some of the cocktail from her straw, "Prue, having your power was like wearing a dress that was too tight. Not that that would ever happen."

"Well, remember when I said you had no vision?" Prue asked, making everyone laugh at Phoebe's comment asking her when, "You will never hear it again. It takes a lot of strength to see what you see."

"Yeah, Sammy," Adam frowned, "And a lot of painkillers."

"Not so many, anymore," Sam chuckled with a small smile, while looking at Adam, "Guess my soul is getting used to them."

Piper walked into the sun room, smiling at her family laughing, "So, are we finally celebrating Adam's graduation? I thought Frankie would be coming over again."

"Frankie is celebrating with her parents tonight." Adam grinned, passing his cousin the pineapple on the table. Dean took that chance to pull out the item he'd placed him his pocket, letting a chain drop to show a set of dog tags on it.

"I found these on the couch," he said, passing the chain to Piper, "I think someone wanted you to have them."

Piper took the set of dog tags and smiled, "Leo." Placing them around her neck, Piper decided there and then that she would never take them off. Ever.

* * *

**So, was it everything that you expected? With everything that they've been through and how protective Dean is of his family, I couldn't see him completely hating Leo. This isn't the same Dean from Supernatural anymore, although there definitely are personality traits in there.  
**

**Anyway, please R&amp;R.**

**It's the season finale on Monday. The episode is a version of Deja Vu All Over Again, with a slight twist within it. A little hint...Tempus isn't going to make an appearance. I'll leave you speculating who will show up.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, it's time for the season finale! I can't believe I'm sharing this with you. It wasn't easy to write. In fact none of this has with trying to add Charmed and Supernatural together. There have been questions that I've still not quite answered and they will come up in later seasons. Yes, I have season two almost fully planned out and currently being written and there is a plan for a third season so far. Will I go further than that? I'm not sure yet. Will all the characters from the two shows appear? Again, I'm not sure.**

**The end of this episode was very very difficult for me to write. I've made so many changes and this is the one that I'm finally happy with. Well, I wouldn't quite say happy but you'll find out when you get there.**

**Thank you so much for all the support I've had in the writing of this. Seeing reviews has helped me continue this even when I wondered whether it was a project I should have taken up. Season two won't be shared for a while, but I will share the guest star list for the various episodes and the music I've pictured playing while I wrote the episodes.**

**Anyway, without any further delay, here's the season one finale of Supernaturally Charmed.**

Episode 22: Didn't We See This One Already?

Azazel looked through the pictures of the Halliwells and Winchesters that had been collected in his meat suit's apartment. Rodriguez had been a good choice this time. The last 20 years had all built up to this point. Over the last 20 years, he'd gone after various witches in the Warren line. After finding out that Mary Winchester would be the mother of the male set of Charmed Ones, he went after her first. She was the weaker of the two daughters of Penny Halliwell. She'd bound her powers, as well as her kids' powers.

He'd just failed to realize just what type of hunter she was. The flickering lights and the smell of sulphur didn't get past her. They alerted her to something being wrong in Adam Winchester's nursery.

Covering his tracks that night, he'd burned the house to the ground; well most of it. Mary had been his first Warren victim. Over the next few years, he'd go after various others after losing track of the Winchester brothers. There had been rumors that they'd gone to live with their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, but there was no way he was going after them.

Instead, he'd tried to weaken Penny by killing her family. Weaken her enough and he'd be able to go after the Winchesters and Halliwells. That hadn't quite worked. While Penny had died—eventually—the Charmed Ones had come into their powers. Azazel had found out about Penny's death too late to get them before Dean and Phoebe had returned to the Halliwell-Winchester Manor.

So, he'd worked on weakening everyone else. Sam was the easiest with his devotion to the pretty Jessica Moore. And killing her in the same way that Mary Winchester had died added a little extra pain.

Prue was a little harder. Killing Andy would be too easy for her. He wanted Andy to suffer, which would really make Prue suffer.

The other witches would eventually follow. What Azazel hadn't quite counted on was all of them becoming stronger together. He hadn't expected Phoebe to fit back into the family unit after her year away and he definitely hadn't expected Dean to just get back into a normal, domestic life after eight years on the road.

He'd taken them for granted, which was why he now needed help to finish this once and for all. Luckily, the big man downstairs agreed that it finally all needed to come to an end, and he was sending help. Azazel wasn't sure what type of help it was, but it would be help.

Flicking through the various PI photos he'd had Internal Affairs gather—this meat suit was certainly useful—he waited for the help to show up. In the blink of an eye, a man with mousey brown hair, only about 5' 6" in height stood before him. It wasn't the demon he expected—in fact, this wasn't even a demon.

"A Trickster?" Azazel asked, sneering at the man in front of him.

"Well, hello to you too, Azazel." The Trickster sighed, holding his hand out making a candy cane appear. He started eating the candy, while looking through the images that had been collected, "So, are these our targets?"

"You don't know?"

"He hasn't said much to me," the Trickster shrugged his shoulders, not really caring that he hadn't found out anything about this target, "I'm just told that you're to get all six witches in one place by tomorrow midnight. If you die without taking all of them out, I reset the day."

"That seems a little convenient," Azazel watched him carefully, "But I won't need your help. I'll take care of the Charmed Ones."

Azazel went back to the images, missing the smirk that the Trickster was throwing him. It wasn't like he had a good track record so far.

* * *

Adam walked through the house, the just received newspaper in hand. As he walked into the kitchen, he smiled at Phoebe currently on the phone. The TV was loud and clear giving the Tuesday morning's sunny weather report.

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake?" Phoebe asked, as Dean and Prue walked into the kitchen, discussing something about one of Dean's colleagues, "It's eight in the morning."

There was a brief pause, as Phoebe agreed to have someone over there as soon as possible and then hung up. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, as Sam joined them from the basement, going straight for the coffee and rushing around.

"Can't chat, got exams. Bye." Sam rushed out of the kitchen as quickly as he came in, missing the 'good lucks' from everyone else in the kitchen. It was the last week for Sam's first year at law school, and he was determine to be the best student in the year despite everything that had happened this year. _It's what Jess would want_ was something they'd constantly heard from him.

"Right, so Piper needs someone to take her another dress to work," Phoebe said, looking between her sister and eldest cousin, "She spilled marinara sauce all over the one that she's wearing."

"What's she at Quake for?" Dean asked, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. He took Prue's travel mug and filled that for her, making sure she got out of the house on time.

"That thing for the Food Network."

Dean just looked at her like she'd grown two heads, obviously not aware that there was anything for the Food Network.

"I'll go get her one if one of you two can get it to her on the way to work." Phoebe suggested, hearing her sister telling her to stay out of her closet, "Don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours, Prue."

Dean smirked, as Prue shrieked, "I don't believe this."

"I'm kidding," Phoebe turned around, only to see Prue looking at the front page of the newspaper that Adam had brought in. The two Winchester brothers were laughing, until the also looked over to Prue, now holding up the paper. Before she could say anything, there was a loud screech of tires and a crash.

Dean instantly looked at Adam, "Where did you park my car last night?"

"Erm, in the driveway…I think." Adam looked at his big brother guiltily. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Dean to loan Adam the car, and now he may have just lost all privileges. Dean took off in a sprint to the living room window, quickly followed by the other four witches in the house. Dean took a deep breath, relief on his face.

"Mrs. Henderson's car. Thank God!"

"Oh, thank God that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house." Adam put his hand over his heart. He wouldn't just be in the dog house, though, and he knew it. Dean would never forgive him.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe was more concerned about the real damage out there—or the potential real damage.

"Yeah, just a little fender bender," Dean waved off the concern and then looked over at Prue, "So, what was that you were freaking out about?"

"The paper," Prue still had the newspaper in her hand, showing them all the front page, "Andy's in trouble."

Green eyes full of concern, Dean took the newspaper and glanced through the story. There had been a death of one of the I.A. investigators last week, and now Andy was suspected of being the murderer. The investigators decided that he had motive and chance, but they'd obviously never met Inspector Andy Trudeau.

"You don't think it's a set up, do you?" Adam asked, "Didn't he say that they were after our secret? They wanted to know who he was protecting."

"Well, maybe, but…"

"Let me see." Phoebe held out her hand, taking the newspaper from her eldest cousin. Just as she did, she caught a glimpse of the future. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Rodriguez was in the Halliwell-Winchester Manor, attacking them. Just as he was about to fire off what looked like a ball of blue electricity, Andy burst through the front door, gun raised. He took a couple of steps forward before Rodriguez threw the ball of energy at Andy, hitting him dead center in the chest. Andy flew through the air, into the living room, before hitting the ground.

Phoebe opened her eyes, tears already filling them. She hadn't just seen that, she'd felt Andy's pain as the ball of electricity hit him. She'd felt his life leave his body.

"What is it?" Prue asked, grabbing her sister's hand.

"I saw Andy, Prue," Phoebe gripped Prue's hands tight, "He was dead."

* * *

Opening credits

* * *

"Are you sure it was this room right here?" Prue asked, holding her hands out. There was fear in her eyes, as she tried to get all the details. This wasn't just any innocent. This was her boyfriend; the love of her life. It was the man she could see a future with. She wasn't about to let him die, now, not when things were going so great.

"Yeah, and it was definitely Andy," Phoebe wiped the stray tear from her cheek, "Don't doubt my premonition, Prue."

"I'm not. I just want to be sure."

"This isn't anybody that we're talking about, Phoebs." Adam grabbed Prue's hand, trying to help her stay calm. Dean already had his arm protectively around his baby cousin, concern in his eyes as he looked over at Prue. She wasn't dealing with this, and he wasn't sure how she'd deal if something did happen to Andy. Like he had last week when Leo was dying, he decided right here and now that he wasn't going to let Prue go through the same thing as Sammy. He was going to save Andy, whatever it took.

"Okay, someone needs to tell Andy what's going on, before I.A. get onto him," Dean went into hunter mode, coming up with a plan, "And someone else needs to fill in Piper and Sam."

"I'll warn Andy." Prue nodded her head.

"Adam, go with her, please?" Dean asked, "Not that I don't trust you, Prue, but this is Yellow Eyes we're talking about. We don't know enough about him to know the type of power he has."

Adam nodded his head, leading Prue out of the house. Dean turned to Phoebe, "Call Sam and I'll go see Piper."

"Be careful." Phoebe told him, not liking the idea of her eldest cousin going alone.

"Always."

* * *

It was a little too late for Prue to get to Andy. He had already been hauled into a room at the police station, under investigation for the murder of the I.A. inspector. No visitors were allowed, but Darryl had already decided against going along with that. This was his partner, and he knew that Andy was innocent of the charges. He knew, because he knew the truth about everything. While he didn't want to believe it all, he had no choice right now. He couldn't believe that his partner was lying to him about everything.

"If you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who whacked his own partner."

"I'd go with that considering he's a demon," Andy nodded, "But I.A. cleared him."

"I.A. clearing I.A., go figure." Darryl chuckled, just as the Yellow-Eyed Demon in Rodriguez' body walked into the room. He looked over at Darryl and glared at the inspector.

"What are you doing here, Morris?"

Darryl came back with a retort about backing his partner, but there was nothing else he could do or say. It wasn't really allowed, and technically Andy wasn't his partner right now. He'd been suspended and Darryl could end up going the same direction. It was only when Andy told Darryl that he could leave that he did, but he did hear Andy warn Rodriguez that he wouldn't talk without his lawyer present.

_Good man_, Darryl thought to himself, as he walked out of the room.

"You don't need a lawyer," Rodriguez glared, just as the door closed, "Not if you're willing to help me."

"You want me to help you?" Andy asked with a scoff, "You struggling to frame me yourself?"

"Look, Andy…" Andy couldn't help but smirk at the idea of them being on first name terms. This demon was clearly struggling with his plan to get to the Charmed Ones, "I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. But what I do this is completely off the record, and I think you'll understand why."

Andy looked down at the table as Rodriguez placed a photo on the desk. He quickly looked away, the scraps of human flesh enough to turn his stomach. Whoever made him wake up too late to be able to grab breakfast was doing him a favor right now.

"That's my partner," Yellow Eyes glared at Andy, "Or at least what's left of him. No human could have done that to him. I think he was killed by something supernatural. And I think you can help me figure out who or what it is."

Did this guy really not realize that Andy knew all about how he really was? Was playing dumb a tactic to get Andy to talk? If it was, it really wasn't going to work. But for now, Andy would play dumb to see how much information he could get from this demon. It would be useful to get it back to John Winchester, who he'd been working with in secret for the last week.

"You must care about Prue very much if you're willing to give up your career for her," Rodriguez suggested, "I mean, she's a witch. At least, that's what I think"

"A witch, huh?" Andy laughed, rolling his eyes, "You wait here, and I'll just go warn the Wizard of Oz." Andy stood up, starting to walk out of the room. Unless they officially charged him, there was no way they could make him stay in the room.

"I don't have the time to screw around, Trudeau," Rodriguez slammed his hands on the table, glaring across it, his yellow eyes swirling more, "I need her help—and her family's. I suspect Dean Winchester is a witch and a hunter. He'd be great at tracking these things."

The idea of him wanting Dean sent shivers up Andy's spine. He'd already heard from John everything that this thing had done. He'd heard the full story of Mary burning on the ceiling and it being at the hands of this yellow eyed freak. There was no way in hell that Andy would give up the eldest Winchester brother, not after everything else.

"I'll drop all the charges against you and won't tell anyone about them. Think about it."

With that, Rodriguez walked out of the room, leaving Andy to plot his next step. He needed to see John and tell him everything that was going on. After just a couple of minutes, Andy walked out to see Prue and Adam standing with Darryl at his desk. Their heads turned to the room as Andy walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Darryl asked, a concerned frown forming on his features.

Andy shook his head, looking over at Prue and Adam, "You two shouldn't be here. This could be what he wants."

"Yeah, well we don't get a choice right now," Prue folded her arms over her chest defensively, "We need to talk. All of us."

* * *

Azazel had left just before Prue and Adam walked into the police station. It didn't matter anyway. There was one point that the Trickster pointed out to him as soon as they met outside a clock shop. He needed to get all six witches together. Having the two of them wasn't enough.

The good news was that making Andy suspicious like this would help to get all six witches together. He'd see Prue and then she would gather her family together to plot their next attack.

"Do you really think you have the power to defeat them all?" The Trickster asked, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

"You don't?" Azazel asked, with a smirk, "It's a good job your boss does, isn't it?"

"Well, that's where you're wrong," the Trickster laughed, with a wink, "If he thought you did, he wouldn't have needed to send me now, would he?"

"I won't fail."

The Trickster just looked over at the Yellow-Eyed Demon with a smirk, "Time will tell."

* * *

Phoebe had made sure that Dean had a dress to take to Piper while he went to tell her everything that had happened. He wondered whether it was a good idea for her to continue with the day as planned. His main focus right now was to vanquish this Yellow-Eyed bastard once and for all, saving Andy in the process.

But Phoebe believed they had enough power between them. That was debatable. Sam was off to take his finales, which left them with four witches. He was supposed to get to work after this, but how could he when he had an innocent to save. If only innocent-saving and demon-hunting paid the bills.

"Dean! Over here!" He heard Piper's voice as soon as he walked through the door of Quake. There were cameras everywhere, and the restaurant looked like it was ready for the evening rush, despite it not even being nine in the morning. Dean handed his cousin the dress, as she rattled on about the segment producer being there any moment. He didn't need to hear how Piper was a total wreck, she looked it, "I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards."

"Piper…" Dean started, but Piper was still rattling on, making her way through the restaurant. Dean quickly grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him, "Piper, you gotta listen to me. Phoebs had a premonition of Andy dying."

"What?" Piper stopped in her tracks, eyes widening in shock and fear, "When?"

"This morning," Dean could now talk and walk, "Prue and Adam have gone to warn him. Phoebe is calling Sam. It was Yellow Eyes, Piper."

"He's after Andy now?" Piper stopped walking again, looking at Dean with tears threatening to form in her eyes. Dean quickly placed his hands on her arms, crouching down to look into her eyes.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not crying. Right now, we need to get everything ready to vanquish this son of a bitch. I swear this time he ain't getting away and Andy is definitely not dying. I refuse to let that happen."

As Piper nodded her head, a woman walked into the restaurant. Dean frowned as she started walking over to the two of them, clearly spotting the person she needed. He guessed that this was the segment producer Piper had been talking about, and encouraged her to keep the dress in front of the marinara stain on the current one she was wearing.

"Piper? Piper Halliwell?" the woman asked, looking between the two witches, "Well, I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. And…Dean? Is that you?" Dean and Piper just looked at the woman, waiting for her to explain who she was. It was clear that neither of them recognized her, "It's Joanne. Joanne Hertz. Baker High class of '06."

"Oh, sure, Joanne!" Piper nodded her head, a fake smile crossing her lips. Dean continued to looked at her like he was completely lost, "Joanne. You remember Joanne, Dean."

"There were a few skipped classes in the janitor's closet." Joanne smiled at him. He still had no idea who she was, but smiled anyway and pretended that it was all coming back to him.

"Sure. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the segment producer."

Piper's nervous smile got even wider, as she repeated it all to Dean. Of course he'd heard, but he just continued to watch her. Had he really been that bad in high school that he didn't recognize this woman? He looked her up and down. Her bleached blonde hair had the hints of darker roots coming through, and curled perfectly around her face. She wore a skin-tight grey dress with a tailored, three-quarter length sleeved jacket over the top. Life had clearly served her well over the last nine years since graduation. He did have to wonder just how real various body parts were. The nose definitely didn't look like it worked with the rest of her face, not that he was going to say anything bad about it right now.

"I thought you moved to New York." Piper now asked, snapping Dean back to reality.

"I did, and that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea of starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything," it all seemed too sickly sweet for Dean, and he couldn't help but feel suspicious of her, "And here we are. The Food Network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true, Anyway, enough about me. What have you two been doing?"

Piper shook her head and flicked her wrists, causing the whole scene to come to a standstill. Nobody in the restaurant except the two witches moved. Dean just looked at Joanne, who had been frozen mid-hair flick and smirked, before turning his attention back to Piper.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"You seriously don't remember her, do you?" Piper laughed, "She was one of the cheerleaders you constantly took to the janitor's closet."

"I don't remember many of their names, Piper," Dean shook his head, "But I don't even recognize her face. Anyway, tell me why you decided to do that."

"Well, what are we supposed to say? That we're cash-strapped, still single and live in the same house we grew up in? With our sisters and brothers?"

"Let's not forget about the cat." Dean grinned, with a wink. Piper just glared at him before pinching the bridge of her nose. What was she supposed to do? Dean took a deep breath before continuing, "Don't get too upset. She's a freak. There is no-one that successful at 27. Either she's lying about everything or she sold her soul to the devil. I'm not that bothered, I'll tell her I've traveled the country and had fun. You're the one that the Food Network is here to see. Not her. You're the creative, talented one. Feel better?"

"Very little." Piper admitted, but Dean shook his head with a smile. His little cousin was far too insecure—far more insecure than she should be.

"Unfreeze the bitch and remind her why she's here," Dean told her, "I've got a certain Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch to locate."

* * *

Prue and Adam stood outside of the police station with Andy and Darryl. There were too many eyes on them inside, so they decided to find a spot that would be quieter and easier to discuss the problem of Phoebe's premonition.

"Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?" Darryl asked, scared for his partner.

"No, but every other time we've been able to change the outcome," Adam admitted, a small ray of hope forming on Darryl's features, "If we can stop the demon before…"

"Before I get killed," Andy nodded, looking over at Prue. He could see the fear and hurt in her eyes, and needed to stay strong for her right now, "Can I get that in writing?"

"I'm scared, Andy." It wasn't like Prue to admit something like this, so Andy knew that she was at a loss of things to do. Pulling her towards him, Andy kissed the top of Prue's head, before glancing over to Darryl, "We knew this was going to come. Yellow Eyes has already killed Jess…"

"Wait, Jess Moore's death was a demon?" Darryl asked, clearly still catching up on everything. Shaking his head, he held up his hand, "You know what, I don't really want to know all the demons. So, what do we do? How do we stop this?"

"We need to keep Andy safe," Prue spoke, looking between the two inspectors, "Darryl, I really need you to stick with him as much as possible today. Phoebe didn't say if anyone else was there at the time the premonition took place, but, well…there's hope that changing one small thing would change it all."

Darryl nodded his head, without hesitation. He wasn't even planning on leaving Andy alone right now. It wasn't like there was much happening in the station right now for him. With I.A. investigating his unsolved cases with Andy, his captain wasn't exactly giving him many assignments.

"You know, Rodriguez wanted to meet with you," Andy looked down at Prue, making her and Adam frown, "I guess he's closing in on his end game."

"Of course he is," Adam scoffed, "He must know that we are. Does he know that you know?"

"I'm not sure," Andy shook his head, "Why?"

"Get him to come to the Manor at 6. We'll all be there, Dean wants to put him down. We do it together."

"That sounds far too dangerous." Darryl looked between the two witches, but both of them seemed to be on the same train of thought.

"We don't have a choice, Darryl," Prue sighed, "Adam's right. Dean—hell, even Uncle John—wants to put this demon down. With the six of us, we'll have two lots of Power of Three."

"Plus one," Andy gripped her tighter, "You'll have me."

Prue shook her head, pulling away from Andy as she looked into his brown eyes. It was the Manor that the premonition took place. He couldn't be there, otherwise there was the chance that he would die. Glancing over at Darryl, she could see the concern on his face. He didn't want to lose his partner, just like she didn't want to lose her boyfriend.

"I can't risk anything happening to you, either, Prue." Andy told her.

"Don't make me use my magic on you," Prue warned, a small smile forming on their features. Adam just watched the scene, a sad smile on his face, "You know how much I care for you, don't you?"

Andy looked at Darryl and then at Prue again, slowly nodding his head. There was a resignation in his eyes that told Prue he would stay away this time.

* * *

Andy had made the call to Rodriguez for him to get to the Halliwell-Winchester Manor. But he wasn't going to keep his promise to Prue. Just before six, he pulled up outside the Manor, Darryl in the passenger seat.

"This is a stupid idea, Andy," Darryl sighed, "This is where your death happened. You're supposed to stay away so it doesn't happen."

"I can't stay away, Darryl," Andy sighed, "Besides, I won't be alone."

Before Darryl could even ask what Andy meant, the back door of the car opened and closed. The two police officers turned to see John Winchester now sitting in the backseat, passing Andy a gun.

"It has silver bullets," John said, "I'm not sure how well it will work on this guy, but it's something. Dean is already in there with the colt; he phoned me a few hours ago."

"I don't want to know about that gun and any serial numbers, do I?" Darryl asked, sighing with a nod of the head when he saw both John and Andy look at him apologetically. There was a lot he was going to have to turn his back on if he decided to keep protecting the Halliwells and Winchesters. They were not going to make his life easier at all.

"Are they all in there?" Andy asked, now glancing over to a car pulling up. Rodriguez stepped out of the car and made his way up the steps to the front door. Sitting on the wall by a bush, Kit hissed at the Yellow-Eyed Demon, making it clear that she was not happy he was here.

"They're all ready for him."

* * *

The six witches were certainly already in there. Sam had developed the plan as he drove back from his exams; exams that he was now sure he'd failed because of the amount of thinking he'd been doing about Andy while in there. He couldn't let Prue go through the same thing that he was, right now. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Okay, so let's go over this again." Prue said, standing in the foyer. The five other witches crowded round, Sam the one to start.

"Well, Dean and I answer the door. We're the strongest when it comes to martial arts so it makes sense."

"Yup, you can knock him down and Dean can have the colt ready to fire," Prue agreed, before glancing over at Phoebe, "And you have the potion ready to stun him."

Phoebe smiled with a nod, holding up the small potion that Adam had made earlier.

"So, I come in from the living room and freeze him." Piper continued with the plan.

"And then Adam and I send him flying," Prue nodded, "We get him cornered so Dean can fire the final shot and then say the spell."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're really the cannon fodder?" Dean looked up at his younger brother, before glancing at his cousins. There was a playful grin on his face, though. He didn't mind being the one to answer the door, though; anything to protect his cousins.

The sound of the doorbell alerted them of their demon coming to visit. It was just before six, which didn't really surprise them, but the extra two rings of the doorbell certainly left them nervous. It was a little too anxious.

"Let's get this day over with." Adam sighed, pulling his cousin up the stairs. Phoebe went to hide behind the wall in the dining room, while Piper stepped into the living room.

The doorbell rang through the house again, getting on Dean's nerves, "Alright already! I'm coming." He placed his hand to the back of his jeans, where the colt rested. He could pull it out in a second's notice if he really needed to. Sam opened the door, revealing Rodriguez on the other side of the door.

"Inspector Rodriguez," he said, but Sam clenched his jaw at the sight of his yellow eyes, "Just the man I wanted to see. How's Jess…oh that's right, I fried her good and proper."

"You son of a…" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Rodriguez held out his hands to form a blue ball of electricity. He threw it at Sam, connecting with his chest. Flying backwards through the air, the last thing Sam felt was his back colliding with the wall. He was dead before he hit and tumbled down the stairs.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, pulling the colt out of the back of his jeans. The eldest Winchester brother didn't even get a chance to use it. Instead, another ball of electricity was thrown his way and connected with his chest. The colt slid across the floor, as Dean flew backwards into the grandfather clock, smashing it to pieces. He didn't even feel it, dead before he even got there.

"Dean!" Adam rushed down the stairs, seeing a ball of electricity flying towards him. Acting on instinct, he waved his hand and sent the ball of electricity back to its own. It connected with Rodriguez's chest, causing him to explode and disappear.

"Oh my God!" Piper shrieked, rushing over to Dean searching for a pulse. She started crying when she couldn't find one. Prue and Phoebe rushed over to Sam, checking for the same thing, while Adam joined Piper.

"Is Sam okay?" Adam asked, looking over at his cousins. Phoebe placed her hand over her mouth, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"He's dead," Prue choked out, as the four remaining witches each collapsed into one another.

* * *

What they didn't realize that on the other side of San Francisco, the Trickster was working his magic. Night suddenly turned into day, the sun moving the opposite way than it should. Azazel appeared in the middle of the room of his apartment, screaming at the top of his lungs, as he felt the electricity shocking his whole system.

"It hurts to die, doesn't it?" the Trickster asked, looking over at the demon, "Especially at the hands of a witch."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're where you were when you first met me," the Trickster looked at him with a proud, cocky smile, popping a piece of candy into his mouth, "Time has been reset. That's just one of my tricks."

Azazel frowned. He knew the witches had managed to vanquish him. He'd killed two of them, but they'd gotten the upper hand. That youngest Winchester—the one that he'd been after almost 20 years ago—had vanquished him with one of his own electricity balls.

"The boss knew you'd fail first time," the Trickster sighed, clicking his fingers to make a large strawberry gateau appear on the kitchen cabinet. Azazel just watched him run his index finger through the whipped cream on the top, "I'll keep resetting time until you succeed. Don't worry, you'll keep the memories of what happened before. They won't. Learn from your mistakes and you'll get all six of them eventually. I will admit, you did better than I thought you would. You took out the two eldest Winchesters."

* * *

The Trickster hadn't quite expected Phoebe and Sam's premonition powers to help them keep their memories. At least, keep them without realizing. As Phoebe heard the weather report about the sunny Wednesday morning and listened to her sister complain about the marinara sauce on her dress, she was sure she'd lived this day before.

Sam rushing through, quickly grabbing a cup of coffee in his travel much really didn't help. In fact, that part made Sam stopped, frowning as he looked back at his family. It was a serious case of déjà vu.

"Okay, pinch me." Phoebe looked over at her big sister, as Sam decided against questioning anything. He had exams to get to.

"What?" Prue screwed up her face, taking the cup of coffee from her cousin as he handed it in her travel mug. He was helping her get to work on time.

"I mean it, pinch me," Phoebe now looked over at Dean and Adam, "I want to make sure I'm awake, because if I am, I'm having one killer deja vu.

"It's just deja vu, Phoebs. Everyone gets 'em." Adam chuckled at his cousin, looking up as Prue took the newspaper to see the morning headline. Phoebe shook her head and looked directly at Dean. This wasn't just some deja vu. This was like reliving a day again.

"Is it possible that someone could relive a day without realizing?" She asked him.

"You mean like Groundhog Day? I'm not sure, Phoebs." Dean shook his head, taking a mouthful of his coffee, as Prue freaked when she saw the headline on the front page of the paper.

"Did you see the front page?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of a car crashing made Dean look over to his little brother, "Where did you park my car last night?"

"In the driveway…" Adam said, but not with certainty. It made Dean panic and rush out of the room, despite Phoebe certain that Adam was right. They'd had this conversation before, she was sure of it. By the time the others had reached Dean, he was already at the front window, sighing with relief. His Impala was in the driveway. Mrs. Henderson had a little fender bender; it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm not nuts," Phoebe looked between her sister and two cousins, "Okay, maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here."

"Phoebe, Andy's in trouble." Prue cut her sister off, making the youngest Halliwell frown. Taking the paper, Phoebe was pulled into a premonition; one that she was sure she'd had before. She'd never forget seeing Andy fly through the air like that, ending up dead on the other side of the living room. She'd never forget that Prue had lost the love of her life to the hands of the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

* * *

Andy frowned as Rodriguez stormed into the room, kicking Darryl out right away. It seemed a little off for I.A. to kick Darryl out like that, but then Andy knew exactly who this guy really was. This wasn't just any Internal Affairs inspector. It was a meat suit for the Yellow Eyed Demon.

One Darryl left the room, Andy sat back in the chair and folded his arms, "I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"Forget your lawyer, Trudeau," Rodriguez sneered, "I'm not messing around this time."

_This time?_ Andy couldn't help but fixate on that part of the sentence. Had this happened before? Maybe it was something he'd have to talk to Prue about. He didn't remember this, but then he had no idea what magic could really do.

"I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being, and I think the Halliwells and Winchesters can help me figure out who did it."

"Really, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it."Andy couldn't help but chuckle at his joke, remembering Dean's love of superheroes and the memory of Sam dressing up as Batman and breaking his arm.

"Do you think I'm joking? I know everything, and I know you know who I am," Rodriguez sneered, "Now, you're gonna arrange a meeting with the Halliwells and Winchesters tonight, or else I'm gonna bust your ass and expose theirs before I take their powers."

Rodriguez walked out without a second thought, leaving Andy stuck between a rock and hard place. He had not real choice but to get Prue to agree to this meeting, but the witches wouldn't be alone. He'd make sure he was there.

* * *

Azazel stood outside the time shop, where the Trickster waited patiently for him. He was smiling at a cuckoo clock as it struck nine. The easy-go-lucky attitude was annoying Yellow Eyes far too much this early in the morning.

"I need to know how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again." Azazel told the Trickster, seeing a glint in his eyes at the thought of it. He had to wonder just which side this supernatural being was on. Tricksters weren't neutral. They just worked for whoever paid them, and right now it was the big man downstairs with the money—whatever the currency was for this creature.

"Did you learn enough from to vanquish them first?" the Trickster asked, tilting his head to one side as he pulled a candy cane from his pocket. It wasn't anywhere near Christmas, how did he have access to one? "What do you remember?"

"Last time I killed the two elder Winchester brothers first. It didn't take much," Azazel explained with a frown, "It's a little hazy from there. Piper is the other witch with the power to freeze."

"Then you need to anticipate when she's coming earlier, so she doesn't get the chance to freeze you," the Trickster shrugged her shoulders, "Phoebe will be easy, but then there are Prue and Adam who have the power of telekinesis."

* * *

_Joanne? Who the hell was Joanne?_ Dean thought to himself as he drove to Quake. Phoebe was so certain that she'd lived through this day already that she'd warned Dean about a Joanne Hertz, the segment producer. Apparently, Piper and Dean had run into her yesterday—well, today but yesterday—and Piper wasn't too happy afterwards.

Dean couldn't really concentrate on that, right now. He needed to focus on the Yellow-Eyed Demon killing Andy. It wasn't something he would ever let happen. There was no way Prue could go through the same pain that John and Sam had already lived through.

"Andy dies?" Piper asked. Dean had found her as soon as he'd walked into the Quake and handed her the dress that Phoebe had given to him. He'd quickly gotten onto the subject of Phoebe's premonition, "Is Phoebe sure about it?"

"She's sure she's had the same premonition before," Dean sighed, "Before she had it earlier, anyway. She's having a serious case of deja vu. I've tried telling her that it's probably just coincidence but…"

"Dean Winchester believes in coincidences?" Piper smirked, just as a blonde-haired woman in a grey dress and suit jacket walked over to them.

"Dean Winchester? Well, you are one person I never expected to see again!" the woman said, eyebrows raised as much as they could. There was a small smile gracing her lips, and Dean instantly got the idea that this was the Joanne Hertz that Phoebe had mentioned earlier today, "And Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed on bit. You don't recognize me, do you?"

Piper was just about to admit that she didn't, but Dean stepped in to avoid his cousin any embarrassment, even if he didn't like the idea of her believing he remembered her.

"Joanne, right?" Dean smirked, pointing at her, not missing Piper's raised eyebrows out of the corner of his eye.

"I knew you'd remember me, Deano," Joanne waved a hand through her hair, "I always knew I'd leave you something to remember me by."

"Like herpes?" Piper muttered under her breath, making Dean snigger and cover his mouth with his hand. As Joanne looked at Piper offended, Dean flicked his hands and caused the whole restaurant to freeze, unknowingly something that Piper had just done the day before, "I'm surprised you remember her. It was senior year, so I was sure you chose to forget most of the girls you took to the janitor's closet."

"That's the thing, I do," Dean nodded, "Phoebe warned me about her, said we'd run into her today. So, she's the Food Network's segment producer and will apparently brag about how she's happily married to some rich guy and following her dreams. Phoebe thinks she's probably had a really bad nose job, and I kinda gotta agree with her there. She's gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away. Personally, she's either lying or has sold her soul. Anyway, wanna put this to the test to see if Phoebe really is reliving the day?"

"Let's do it." Piper nodded, and waited for Dean to unfreeze the whole scene. Sure enough, Joanne confirmed it all and Piper couldn't help but freeze the woman and the whole restaurant. It was now Dean's turn to be surprised; maybe his baby cousin was reliving the day.

"So, why Phoebe and not the rest of us?"

"I wanna see if Sam remembers anything, too," Dean sighed, "It might have something to do with the premonition power, since they can see things in different times. That's my theory, anyway."

"Does this have anything to do with Andy dying?" Piper now asked, and Dean had to shrug his shoulders with a labored sigh. If only he could answer that definitely, and stop it from happening. One thing was certain, he was going to make sure the Yellow-Eyed Demon was vanquished tonight.

* * *

"That sounds far too dangerous." Darryl looked between the two witches, but both of them seemed to be on the same train of thought.

"We don't have a choice, Darryl," Prue sighed, "Adam's right. Dean—hell, even Uncle John—wants to put this demon down. With the six of us, we'll have two lots of Power of Three."

"Plus one. Me." Andy told his girlfriend, but he stopped in his tracks when Adam and Prue looked at each other.

"This seems really familiar to me," Prue admitted, "Almost like deja vu."

"Me, too," Adam agreed, but then looked across to Andy, "You can't be there. The Manor is where the premonition took place. It's too dangerous for you to be there."

"I can't stay away, Adam," Andy shook his head, looking down at Prue, "It's too dangerous for you to be on your own with him."

"He's right," Prue shook her head, "Don't make me use my magic on you."

Andy chuckled at the comment, but it didn't take anything away from the current problem and the feelings between them.

"Andy, I love you so much. I wouldn't cope if something happened to you." Prue finally admitted to him, placing her hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

* * *

Four of the Charmed Ones stood around the foyer, the Book of Shadows on the dining table. Phoebe was flipping through the pages, hoping to find something that would help. Dean was the only one not there, but was somewhere in the house, at least.

"There's nothing on time loops, but there is a spell to accelerate time," Phoebe sighed, "I've been looking through this Book all day. It's part of his evil plan and I just haven't figured it out yet."

"But I partially remember what happened yesterday. Well, up until a point where I completely blank out."

"When you died?" Phoebe asked, looking up at Sam. Before anyone could say anything, Dean walked in from the sun room, putting his cell phone back in his pockets.

"Right, if this loop restarts and you remember anything tomorrow—or today, whatever—remember Trickster," Dean looked between Sam and Phoebe, "Bobby says he's heard of them and they definitely have the sort of power to pull something like this off."

"Trickster?" Sam asked, getting cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. The six witches didn't have time to run through the plan, but got into their respective places. Dean got the colt ready, just as Sam opened the door.

Everything happened too quickly for anyone to really react at first. Before Adam knew it, his two brothers were sent flying across the room and then a third electricity ball was being thrown at him as he ran down the stairs. It all went blank for him as he hit the wall.

Rodriguez had learned from his mistakes. He hadn't been frozen after killing Dean and Sam. Adam had thrown one of his electricity balls back at him. That wasn't going to happen this time. Phoebe and Piper were next, easily sending them flying through the air, one tumbling over the dining table and the other hitting the wall just above the fireplace, causing a mirror to fall off the wall and crash on top of the body.

The next thing Rodriguez knew, John Winchester was running into the house, his gun raised. Andy and Darryl just behind him. He threw an electricity ball at the three mortals, only to see it make its way back to him. He'd forgotten about a witch; Prue.

Prue rushed down the stairs, deflecting the ball of electricity in enough time to save her uncle, boyfriend and friend. However, it hadn't been in enough time to save the rest of her family. She and the others looked at the bodies around the house, making it clear that the Yellow-Eyed Demon had almost won.

* * *

The Trickster leaned on the kitchen worktop, eating the chocolate cake with a fork, as the sun rose the wrong way. Time was reset for a third time, and Azazel was brought back from the dead.

"I was so close," he growled, "I had five of them. Third time is the charm."

"Good," the Trickster nodded, "Because this is your last shot. I've just been given the word. You fail, you stay vanquished. You've had enough time to kill them already."

* * *

This time Phoebe and Sam were certain of it. As soon as they woke up, the whole day felt like they'd lived it again. Piper had spilled marinara sauce all over her—again—and Sam was running late for his finales—again.

Despite running late, Sam risked it by spending time with his family. He knew what the outcome was going to be if they didn't do this, and his life and his family's lives were more important to him. Surely Jess would have felt the same way.

By the time Sam had gotten up the stairs, Phoebe was already on the phone to Piper. He nodded his head at her, seeing Adam, Dean and Prue all looking at them as if they were missing something.

"Okay, Piper, you need to get home right away," Phoebe said into the phone, "I don't care about the Food Network piece. You need to get home. And if you run into someone called Joanne from high school tell her to stick it and Dean doesn't remember anything about her. She obviously wasn't that good in the sack." she grinned at Dean's raised eyebrows before hanging up the phone. Dean hadn't missed the sniggers from the other three witches in the room.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, as Phoebe pulled Dean out of the kitchen and to the run window. He couldn't quite see what was going on, but he did hear the sound of a car honking and then a skid and crash. His eyes instantly went wide, as Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, Dean. Adam put your car in the driveway last night. Good job, huh?"

"Wait, you knew that was gonna happen?" Adam decided to ignore his two brothers, focusing on Phoebe's caffeinated actions.

"Yes, and Sam knows, too," Phoebe nodded, "Although some of it is a bit hazy."

"We're stuck in Groundhog Day right now," Sam explained, "Our power of premonition seems to make us sort of immune but we don't remember it all. Hey, Phoebs, aren't you supposed to get a premonition?"

"Ooo!" Phoebe nodded, motioning to the paper currently in Adam's hands, "Prue look at the paper and you'll see Andy is in trouble."

Narrowing her eyes, Prue took the newspaper and looked at the headline. Sure enough, Andy was under further investigation. The three witches who had no idea what was going on looked between Phoebe and Sam.

"Phoebe has a premonition of Andy's death. Prue, you and Adam will keep him away from the house—go warn him now," Sam told them as he looked over at Dean, "Trickster. Find out everything you can about him."

"Sam, get to your finales," Phoebe cut in, "If we stop this loop this time, you won't get another chance at them."

* * *

The chiming cuckoo was a step too far for Azazel. He'd just gotten out of the most annoying meeting with Andy to get him to arrange a meeting with the Halliwells and Winchesters. Not that he really needed it. If only he could kill them one at a time, but it genuinely was easier with them all in one place. He knew what he did last time, though. He could stop it this time.

Pulling out his gun, he fired it at the cuckoo, shutting it up. The Trickster looked at him with raised eyebrows, a damn lollipop now in his mouth, "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't do anything different if you want to succeed this time."

"I'll succeed, you insignificant creature," Azazel sneered, "There'll be no more time loops. This time, I'll kill Prue and Adam first, then Dean and Piper and then take out the two weakest ones. They'll feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some."

* * *

Piper couldn't believe how insignificant someone could make her feel. She'd remembered just how small Joanne Hertz made her feel in school, but this time it was going to be different. Phoebe had told her to tell this woman where to shove it, and she was going to do just that.

She was going to be graceful about it at first, but the comment about running out of marinara sauce really pushed the boat. Piper turned on her heels, getting into Joanne's personal space.

"Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit, but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that. And when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me."

She walked away, knowing that Joanne was placing her hand on her nose, offended by the comments. But then Piper remember something else Phoebe had told her. Spinning on her heels again, this time Piper made sure others around her could head, "By the way, Dean Winchester had no idea who you are. You were just one more lay in the janitor's closet during his senior year. Just another of his way too many notches on his bed post."

* * *

Prue, Adam, Andy and Darryl stood outside the police station, looking over their shoulders as people walked by them. This wasn't the best place to talk about this, but it was better than inside the station. Andy and Darryl were worked up after Rodriguez's show of testosterone, and Prue and Adam were still working through the idea of a time loop.

"Can demons actually do that sort of thing?" Andy asked, accepting it much easier than his partner was.

"None that I've ever seen, but Bobby thinks there is a creature called a Trickster," Prue nodded her head, "He'd be the most powerful thing we've come against and he's working with Yellow Eyes."

"Rodriguez," Darryl nodded his head, remembering something about the demon being the one that had killed Mary Winchester, "And you think a demon that powerful is trying to kill Andy? Why? Why wouldn't he go up against you two?"

"He's probably trying to weaken us," Adam shrugged, "Yellow Eyes has already killed Jess."

"Wait, Jess Moore?" Darryl asked, but then held up his hand and shook his head. He didn't need to know the details. And the witches needed to do this.

"You need to stay away from the Manor tonight, Andy," Prue told her boyfriend, "Please promise me that."

Andy shook his head, placing his hands on either side of Prue's head, looking into her eyes, "You know I can't do that. If you're right about all this, it's all a trap. I'd die to keep you safe."

"I'll be safer without you around," Prue told him, "Besides, the six of us will be there and we'll stop him together. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you, too much."

"I love you too, Prue," Andy told her with a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he looked deep into her blue eyes, ignoring Darryl and Adam next to them, "When we both get through this, I'm gonna marry you Prue Halliwell."

* * *

Dean looked through the Book of Shadows and his dad's journal. There were snippets about Tricksters, but it would be Bobby who would be the most useful.

"There's very little about them," Bobby explained over the phone, "But I'm surprised there aren't other signs that a Trickster is in town. They tend to create chaos and mischief wherever they go, unless they're hired by someone."

"Well, maybe this one's been hired by someone with yellow eyes," Dean sighed, sitting back in the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "So, how do we take care of the…what? Demon? Spirit?"

"More like a demigod," Bobby explained, rustling of papers on the other side of the phone. Dean could only assume that he was looking through his own books, "There's a few. Loki in Scandinavia, Anansi in West Africa. They're immortal, can create things out of thin air and can play with time."

"Great," Dean sighed heavily, "Just what we need working with Yellow Eyes. You say immortal, does that means…"

"I haven't found anything about how to kill one, boy," Bobby confirmed just what Dean was thinking, making him sigh deeper and rub his eyes, "You might wanna get yourself outta this loop and then work your magic on the Trickster. Once outta the loop, at least you got Yellow Eyes."

* * *

This time when Andy, Darryl and John watched Rodriguez walk up the steps to the Halliwell-Winchester Manor, they didn't waste time getting in there. Andy cocked the gun that John had given him and followed the hunter up the stone steps and into the house.

Rodriguez didn't even knock this time. He burst straight through the door, catching the six witches completely off-guard. They hadn't quite finished discussing how they were going to get out of the time loop.

Just as the door flew open, he threw a ball of electricity directly at Prue. Dean pushed her out of the way, making the ball hit the wall just above the stairs. Prue hit her head hard on the stairs, as Dean pulled out the colt. He wasn't letting the demon get away with killing him and his family this time.

As soon as he did, John entered the house, quickly followed by Andy and Darryl. All their guns were raised, and John couldn't help but fire off a round in Rodriguez's back. Yellow Eyes growled, turning his attention to the new comers.

"John, you need to learn to stay out of things that don't concern you."

Holding out his hand, a ball of blue electricity formed. Piper's eyes widened in a panic, as she charged towards the demon, knocking him onto the floor. At the same time, Darryl pushed John to the ground.

Sam pulled Piper out of the way, just as Rodriguez threw another energy ball. It missed everyone, smashing one of the photo frames on the stairway wall. Dean fired off a round from the colt, but Rodriguez grabbed his arm, forcing the colt to fire upwards. The chandelier was hit with the bullet, forcing it off the ceiling to come crashing down on the Yellow Eyed Demon and Dean.

"Dean!" Adam called out, as his brother laid on the ground, knocked out cold with the chandelier on top of him. The Yellow Eyed Demon laughed, standing with a ball of electricity in his hands. It was like time moved slowly as Rodriguez was about to throw the ball at Dean's unconscious form, but Andy fired his own gun. While the bullets hit the dead center of the demon's back, they did nothing to stop him. He just growled and threw the electricity ball at the police officer instead.

"No!" Adam rushed at Andy, pushing him out of the way. The ball of electricity connected with Adam's chest. The youngest Winchester flew backwards, hitting the coat rack, smashing the glass in the window of the front door.

"Adam!" Piper froze Rodriguez, rushed past him to get to her cousin. Sam rushed over at the same time, as Phoebe put her hands to her mouth watching the scene. She glanced across as Darryl, Andy and John, who were all on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"Piper?" Andy spoke, knowing that Piper would know the real question that nobody was willing to ask right now. Piper shook Adam's form, but felt hands on her arms to pull her up. Sam moved her out of the way, slapping his brother's face a couple of time, frantically searching for a pulse. There was nothing but the middle Winchester brother wouldn't stop. He wasn't willing to believe that the Yellow Eyed son of a bitch had killed another member of his family.

"Sam." John got up off the ground and stumbled across to his sons. Tears shone his brown eyes, as he looked down at the body of his youngest son. Nobody even needed to search for a pulse. The lifeless look in Adam's dark brown eyes told him that he was dead. John dropped to his knees, crying as he realized he had failed his boys.

By the time the grandfather clock chimed 6:30, Rodriguez was now unfrozen but stuck in a devil's trap. There was no way he was getting away this time. Now all they needed to do was find a way to reverse time and remember it all so none of this happened again. They needed Adam back before they vanquished this son of a bitch.

While Phoebe frantically searched through the Book of Shadows, PIper did everything to try and save her cousin. CPR was doing nothing, so she went through John's journal; John next to her in hope that there was something in there. Andy and Darryl made sure both Prue and Dean were comfortable while they slept through the situation. At least they were both just unconscious right now.

Sam looked into the yellow eyes of the demon that had killed his mom, his girlfriend and now his brother. He had taken so much that a simple vanquish didn't seem to be enough to show just how much he hated him.

"Go ahead and kill me, Sammy boy." The demon smirked, ignoring the distress in the rest of the room. He was having too much fun focusing on the middle Winchester brother—well, the youngest now since Adam was no longer with the willing.

"We will do. We're gonna make you suffer first." Sam sneered and then looked around the room. His eyes fell on Piper, who slammed the journal closed and stood up from the chair.

"There has to be an option," she shouted, "I'm not letting my cousin die. When Dean wakes up...oh God! Dean will..."

"We could always restart the day again," Phoebe suggested, "I'm guessing his death is connected to this time loop. So we could vanquish him now and restart it all. I'm willing to go through another day."

"I was told you wouldn't know about the time loop." Rodriguez looked between the witches.

"You mean about your Trickster buddy?" Sam sneered, grabbing a bottle of holy water and throwing it in the demon's face. As he hissed and burned, Sam continued, "We know all about Tricksters. And we know you're not one otherwise this day would have restarted already."

"Kill me already." The Yellow Eyed Demon shouted, getting the attention of everyone who was awake and alive in the room.

"Why is he so willing to let us kill him?" Andy asked, looking between the witches and John.

"Who cares," Sam shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the demon, "If he dies, Adam lives. End of story."

"Wait, what if that's his plan?" Darryl asked, realizing that the family was just too close to the situation to think about all this logically, "I mean, what if he plans to reset the day and then kill you all tomorrow, well today."

The demon laughed in his seat. While he knew that this was his last shot and he'd failed, he knew they didn't know that. If they vanquished him, he could take solace in the fact that the youngest Winchester was dead. That would hurt the whole family more than killing each and every one of them. It wouldn't take out all the witches and there would still be one set of Power of Three, but it would be enough for now. It would make it easier for his kind.

"We need to wait for Prue and Piper to wake up," Phoebe sighed, looking over at her sister and cousin, "All of us make this decision together."

* * *

"Prue?" Dean called out, looking around at the lack of scenery around him. He was somewhere bright and white, with clouds surrounding her. What had happened? That last thing he knew, he was firing a round from the colt at the Yellow Eyed Demon and then it all went black, "Sam? Phoebe?"

"Dean?" Prue's voice called out from somewhere within the clouds. At least he wasn't alone, but where was she? The more he looked around, the more he started fearing for the worst. Was it possible that the Yellow Eyed Demon had killed him? Had he succeeded and killed all of them?

"Prue?" Dean called out again, this time seeing a short, dark-haired figure stepping through the clouds. He smiled widely, as he recognized it as his eldest cousin. The two cousins ran to each other, hugging each other tightly.

"Where are we?" Prue asked, looking around.

"Prue? Dean?" Adam's voice caught their attention before Dean could share his thoughts. As soon as he heard it, his hand went to his mouth. Had the demon really managed to kill them all? This was his plan, right?

Adam stepped out from the clouds, tears in his eyes as he saw them, "Thank God you two are alright."

"Adam!"Prue grabbed her youngest cousin, pulling him towards her tightly. He started sobbing, as he pulled away looking at both of them. Adam pulled away and then looked at his big brother, shaking his head with heartbreak in his eyes. Dean frowned and pulled his brother into a strong hug, making it clear that he would do everything he could to make sure it all worked out. But he needed to know something first.

"Where are we?" Prue now asked, looking around at them.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is what I always imagined," Adam sighed, and then looked at his brother and cousin, "You two aren't staying, I know that. But I know that I am and I need you to get a message to the others for me, and Dean I really need you to not fight this. I know you'll want to."

"What do you mean you're staying?" Dean asked, not wanting to believe what it really meant.

"Just listen to me, right now," Adam looked between the two witches, "It's the end for me. You need to help Sam get through this. Dean, you need to be there. I know you'll take off—you think you won't right now but you will..."

"Adam, no…" Dean shook his head, refusing to listen to anything that his brother was saying, "You're coming back with us..."

"He's can't, cowboy," an unfamiliar voice spoke through the clouds. A shorter man, with mousey brown hair stepped through the fog and clouds, hands in the pocket of his brown jacket, "I'm sorry that it ended this way. I didn't expect you to be the one to die, little Winchester."

"You're the Trickster." Prue narrowed her eyes, stepping forward to face this demigod that they didn't know how to vanquish.

"You've heard of me," the Trickster smirked, impressed, "I'm not turning time back. Vanquish Yellow Eyes and get rid of him once and for all. You'll be doing all of us a favor."

"No, you need to turn time back. We won't let Adam die." Dean disagreed, grabbing hold of the Trickster by the collar of his jacket. Glaring into the Trickster's eyes, Dean made it clear that he wasn't going to agree to this easily.

Prue grabbed her cousin's hand, but Adam shook his head, kissing the top of her head, as he cleared his throat, "This has to happen, right?" Adam was looking directly at the Trickster.

"We need a strong balance," the Trickster nodded, "Azazel—Yellow Eyes—needed to be vanquished. If I turn the clock back this time, I have a feeling he'll succeed. Eventually he would, and all of you will die. We can't have that happening now, can we?"

"Then let us learn," Prue suggested, "Let all of us remember."

The Trickster had a genuine look of sadness in his eyes, as he looked up at Adam, "I'm sorry boyo, this is just one of those things that I can't change. If it changes again, there could be even more damage. I already stopped five of you from dying."

"I'm not letting my brother die," Dean shouted, getting into the Trickster's face, "Turn the clock back or I'll gank your ass."

"You can't do that," the Trickster laughed, "If you could you would have done already. There's very little that will kill me. This needs to happen."

Dean let go of the Trickster and punched him in the face, but was grabbed by Adam before he could throw another punch.

"Dean, stop this. It needs to happen." Adam shouted, while Dean spouted curse words in the Trickster's direction. The eldest Winchester turned to face his brother, shaking his head with tears in his eyes.

"You want this? You want to die?"

"No, of course not!" Adam exclaimed, "But this has to happen. You can't bring me back, Dean."

Turning on his heels, the Trickster started walking away, but he stopped with a devilish grin, "I'll see one of you at the crossroads."

With a click of his fingers, the Trickster disappeared in front of their eyes. Prue pulled Adam close to her, not letting him go, while Dean frowned at those final words. Adam gripped Prue tight, tears falling down his cheeks, "I'll be okay. It's better this way."

Dean shook his head, refusing to let this happen, "I'll find a way to save you, Adam."

"Don't let my death be in vain, Dean," Adam shook his head, "Will you please let this happen? It really will be better this way and I'm okay. Nothing can happen to me here. Go back and marry Andy, Prue. And Dean, you like Jo, will you please tell her. Just name your firstborn after me."

Prue pulled back, seeing the wink from her youngest cousin, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Prue," Adam smiled, "And you, Dean. I love all of you."

"I can't let you die." Dean cried, shaking his head, but he knew that there wasn't another choice.

"Please, Dean."

"I love you, geek."

"I love you, too, jerk." Adam replied with a small but sad smile.

"Prue?" Andy's voice called out through the smoke. At first she panicked that he was here, but then she realized that it was too distance. Shortly after, they heard Phoebe's voice calling out for Dean. The next thing they knew, they were being pulled away from Adam and back into their own bodies.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the floor next to Dean's body, holding her hand and stroking her hair, "Dean, come on. Wake up, sweetie."

Dean opened her eyes, looking up to see Phoebe right in front of her face. Looking into the familiar brown eyes, he smiled as much as he could. The feeling of being with Adam for the last time was still so clear and vivid.

"Hey there." Andy's voice said from the other side of the just about mumbled Prue's name, as Phoebe helped her sit up.

"Take it easy."

"Where's Adam." Prue now asked, taking in the sight in front of her. Rodriguez—Azazel as the Trickster had called him—was in a chair in the middle of the room. Looking up, she saw the intricate devil's trap that one of the Winchesters had to have drawn. People were everywhere. Darryl was with John, comforting him, while Piper stared at the demon across from the doorway into the dining room. Prue now glanced across at the coat rack, where Sam was cradling his brother's cold, dead body.

"It all happened so fast," Andy explained, "He pushed me out of the way. Took the hit that was meant for me."

Prue and Dean both stood up carefully, and slowly made their way over to Adam's body. Prue placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, comforting him as he just stared down at the body. Sam looked up with red eyes, tears staining his cheeks.

"He's gone, Dean," Sam cried. Dean dropped to his knees, pulling his two brother into a tight hug. As Sam sobbed, Dean started to hate himself for what he was about to tell him, "He's gone. My baby brother. I was supposed to take care of him."

"I know, Sammy, we both were." Prue just held her hand to her mouth, watching the scene unfold. She knew exactly how they felt. If things had been reversed and it was Phoebe lying here, she could only imagine the pain and heartache that she would feel. She never wanted to save Andy to put Adam in his place. Thinking of it all like that, she couldn't ask for Dean and Sam to vanquish the demon, knowing there wasn't a way to save their brother. But what other choice did they have?

"Dean," Prue grabbed his hand, making Dean look up, "Adam said..."

"I know," Dean nodded, and then looked back at Sam, "Sammy, we saw Adam while we were out and we saw the Trickster."

"You what?" Sam's sadness quickly turned to anger. It didn't surprise them, as he worked through the beginning stages of grief, "You saw him? The Trickster? Please tell me you vanquished the son of a bitch."

"We couldn't," Dean shook his head, "But he did tell us that…well, we can't turn the clock back this time. He won't do it. This was the demon's last chance."

"You mean if we vanquish him it won't reset the time loop?" Phoebe asked from behind her sisters. All eyes turned on her, as she shook her head, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Sam looked between his cousins and then up at Dean. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stroking Adam's hair, he shook his head, refusing to accept that his baby brother was dead and was never going to come back.

"You want me to let my brother die?"

"Sam, there isn't another option," Prue told him, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head, "The Trickster…"

"You want to kill him, Dean? Just let Adam die?" Sam shouted, but Dean just cried on the spot. There was nothing he could say.

"Get him here," Sam shook his head, placing Adam gently on the floor so that he could stand up, "Get that son of a bitch here and I'll make him reverse time."

"If you do, we all die," Prue quickly chased after him, "Last time five of us died. I don't know which one of us lived, but I wouldn't want to be the one to mourn the five of you. Do you really want any one of us to have to do that?"

Prue looked at Dean first and then back at Sam. She'd expected more of a fight from Dean about this, but maybe hearing it directly from Adam and The Trickster had helped him accept this. Sam hadn't had that luxury.

Sam shook his head, angrily getting his arm out of Prue's grasp. He looked at Dean, "Do you want to vanquish his sorry ass and leave Adam dead?"

"I don't think we have another choice, SAmmy." Sam admitted, looking between his cousins before looking back at his brother. His eyes then fell to the floor, where Adam laid by the front door.

Sam took the colt out of the back of his jeans, where he'd placed it at the end of the fight. Glancing between Dean and John, he shook his head. The tears in John's eyes made it clear that he had accepted that his son was gone; and would stay gone. He was ready to move on and just take a small win. At least they could end the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

Shaking his head, Sam put the colt in his brother's hand and walked out of the house.

"Sam!" Dean shouted after him. John rushed up and out of the house, catching up with Sam as he opened the door to his car.

"Where are you going, Sammy?"

"Away," Sam shook his head, not looking at his dad, "What does it matter? They've ganged up on me already. They're giving up on Adam. Well, I'm not. I'm gonna find a way to save him."

"Sam, don't do this. You all need each other right now."

"So you're just gonna let Adam die?" Sam shouted at the top of his voice, "What was the point in you even bothering saving him 19 years ago if you're just gonna let him rot now? What kinda father are you?"

John sighed, grabbing Sam's arm before he could get into the car, "I know you're angry, son, but think about this. Adam is gone, but the demon is still in there. You don't want him to be a risk to others. You can still find ways to help Adam but you need to get that demon first."

"I don't care about the demon, Dad," Sam turned around now and got into John's face. He gripped the front of John's jacket, pulling him closer, "That was your fight, not mine. It's never been mine. And now Adam is dead because of your fight."

"And that makes it yours," John glared at his eldest son, "Your mom, your brother, your girlfriend, Sammy…they're all dead because of that one demon in there. Do you really want to not be there when he finally gets his fiery end?"

Sam paused for a moment, all sorts of thoughts running through his mind. One thing was certain, though. He didn't want to miss out on this.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean opening the trunk of the Impala. Frowning, he just watched him pull a large bottle of water out, before handing it to Sam.

"Let's make the Yellow Eyed son of a bitch burn before he dies." Dean told him. Sam knew exactly what his brother meant, and grabbed the water with a nod of his head. The three Winchesters walked back into the house, Sam unscrewing the top of the water bottle before placing it in Rodriguez's mouth. The water poured straight down, not giving the demon a chance to breathe. Steam appeared from the demon's mouth, along with a hissing sound that drowned out the gurgled screams.

"Sam!" Phoebe tried to rush to her cousin, but Prue grabbed her arm before she could get to him.

"Get the spell, Phoebs," Dean shouted at her, "The spell to vanquish him. It's up to you three now. I've got the colt."

Dean aimed the colt, as everyone now crowded around to watch the vanquish of the demon. Phoebe had the spell that Dean had written just over a week ago, holding it in front of her two sisters.

"This is for my mom, Adam and Jess you son of a bitch." Sam sneered, before pulling the water away from the demon. All he could do was splutter in pain, as Dean fired off a round from the colt. The Yellow-Eyed Demon looked down at his chest, where the bullet hit. Flashes of yellow and orange appeared around his body, but it didn't quite do enough damage. He was too powerful just for this one weapon.

They'd expected that though, and that was why Dean was now looking over at his cousins.

"_Magic forces black and white,_

_We call you to the place,_

_Bring an end to the tyranny here,_

_Work within all time and space,_

_Use the colt magic and Power of Three,_

_And vanquish this evil so no others will face."_

The yellow and orange flickering took over Azazel's whole body. This was much worse than the two vanquishes he'd been through already over the last two time loops. There was burning in his throat from the holy water, and a fire in his chest that spread across his whole body. Suddenly, he started involuntarily shaking and twitching in time with the yellow and orange flickers.

The five Charmed Ones, Andy, Darryl and John just watched as the Yellow-Eyed Demon screamed at the top of his lungs, before a fire appeared from his chest and spread across his whole body. And then he was gone; just disappeared, as if he'd never been there.

And then there was just silence. Nobody knew what to say. While it was over, it was over with drastic consequences.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Sam sat around the living room in silence. John had taken off shortly after the vanquish of the Yellow-Eyed Demon. It didn't really surprise them, but he did ask to be alerted about the details of the funeral. Sam just assumed that he was going to hunt as a way of dealing with his grief.

Sam had calmed down a lot since the vanquish of the Yellow Eyed Demon, accepting now that there was no way to bring his brother back. They would have to move on from this as just five witches, no longer the Charmed Ones. They only had one set of the Power of Three.

Dean, on the other hand, had decided that he couldn't stay. Too much reminded him of Adam. At the same time, he wasn't quite prepared to accept that his baby brother was dead. Despite the moment in heaven...or wherever they were...Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he'd failed his family; his baby brother.

Adam's body was now in the sun room, a blanket draped over him. They were going to have to call the authorities sooner or later. Andy and Darryl could deal with some of it, they'd already offered. They'd already helped come up with a story to cover all their tracks.

"Here." Darryl said, placing a tray of mugs of hot tea on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Darryl." Phoebe smiled sadly, taking one of the cups. She just held it, taking in the heat from it as a way to comfort her, but nothing was getting rid of the cold.

"Dean, you need to stop and think about this," Andy's voice now shouted from the stairs. They all looked over to see Dean walking down with two duffel bags, Andy close behind, "You can't just take off."

"I can and I am." Dean gruffly said, before glancing at his brother and cousins in the living room.

"Dean, please don't…" Sam stood, rushing over to his brother, "We all need each other, right now. I can't do this without you."

"And I can't do this without him," Dean shook his head, "I'm gonna fix this, Sammy."

With a glance over at his cousins, Dean left the house. Getting into the Impala and driving away without a second thought. Prue just watched from the door that had been left wide open. Piper, Phoebe and Sam stared at her, wondering where to go from here.

A flick of her hand made Prue close the door to the Halliwell-Winchester Manor. They were two witches down and had a lot to discuss.

To be continued…

End of Season 1

* * *

**I probably should have warned those who have never read anything of mine before that I have a habit of killing main characters...oops! Does that mean they always stay dead? That's what season two is all about...the first episode will start off from the back of this one. This of it like Supernatural's ability to leave on cliffhangers.  
**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this episode and the season as a whole. Please R&amp;R**


	23. Cast List Part 1

**I promised that I would look at getting cast lists together for the various chapters, so here's the first half of the season done. This is taking longer than I expected and I'll likely handle this a little different for season two (as in post it with all the episodes). Anyway, this will just give you an idea of who I picture when I'm writing the characters.**

Supernaturally Charmed Season One

Cast List

_Starring:_

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

Jake Abel as Adam Winchester

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

T.W. King as Andy Trudeau

**Episode 1: Something Supernaturally Wicca This Way Comes**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchesters

Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell

Adrianne Palicki as Jess Moore

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Eric Scott Woods as Jeremy Burns

Matthew Ashford as Roger

Chris Flanders as Chef Moore

Lonnie Partridge as Serena

Jack McGee as Trick

Christoph Sanders as Tristan Harrods

**Episode 2: Home Is Where the Spirit Is**

Ross Kohn as Troy Squire

Sarah Shahi as Constance Welch

Chad Michael Murray as Gary

Christoph Sanders as Tristan Harrods

Marc Shelton as Pastor Williams

Michael Trevino as Bully

Dorian Gregory as Darryl

Elizabeth Bond as Amy

Jamil Walker Smith as Bill

Miriam Korn as Rachel

Steve Railsback as Joseph Welch

**Episode 3: Thank You for Not Biting**

Marcus Flanagan as Marshall

Eric Matheny as Fritz

Mariah O'Brien as Cynda

Brian Krause as Leo

James Read as Victor Bennett

Gina Holden as Haley Collins

Alden Ehrenreich as Ben Collins

Graham Wardle as Tommy Collins

Callum Keith Rennie as Roy

Timothy Webber as Ranger Wilkinson

Adrianne Palicki as Jess

**Episode 4: Dead Man Dating**

Jim Beaver as Bobby

Adrianne Palicki as Jess Moore

John Cho as Mark Chao

Elizabeth Sung as Mrs. Chao

Todd Newton as Yama

Joe Hoe as Tony Wong

**Episode 5: The Wedding from Hell**

Jim Beaver as Bobby

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster

Christie Lynn Smith as Allison Michaels

Todd Cattell as Elliot Spencer

Sarah Peterson as Jade D'mon/Hecate

Jeffrey Hutchinson as Father Trask

Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle

Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Adrianne Palicki as Jess Moore

**Episode 6: The Little Sister**

Adrianne Palicki as Jess Moore

Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle

Danielle Harris as Aviva

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Rebecca Carlton as Kali

Rebecca Balding as Aunt Jackie

Frederic Lane as The Yellow Eyed Demon

**Episode 7: The Truth Is Out There…And It Surprises**

Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Brad Greenquist as The Warlock

Michelle Brockhurst as Tanya Parker

Richard Gilbert-Hill as Dr. Oliver Mitchell

Craig Thomas as Alex Pearson

**Episode 8: The Mary In the Mirror**

Adrianne Palicki as Jess Moore

Genevieve Buechner as Emily Schumacher

Kristie Marsden as Donna Schumacher

Chelan Simmons as Jill

Marnette Patterson as Frankie

Duncan Minett as Mr. Schumacher

Jovanna Huguet as Bloody Mary

James Ashcroft as Coroner

Danielle Harris as Aviva

**Episode 9: A Blast From the Past**

Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Tyler Layton as Melinda Warren

Billy Wirth as Matthew Tate

Terry Bozman as Arnold Halliwell

**Episode 10: Home Is Where the Spirit Is 2**

Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley

Kristin Richardson as Jenny

Ginger Broatch as Sari

Ridge Canipe as Young Dean

Alex Ferris as Young Sam

**Episode 11: Secrets and Sacrifices**

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Brian Krause as Leo

Robert Gossett as Mr. Franklin

David Netter as Max Franklin

Bradford Tatum as Mickey

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Brent Stait as Scotty

Tom Butler as Harley

P. Lynn Johnson as Stacey

William B. Davis as College Professor

Mike Carpenter as Scarecrow

* * *

**I'm not expecting reviews :) But I'll share the second half on Monday (hopefully). I'm aiming to get the first episode of season two up by Friday. If not, I'll definitely have it by next Monday :)**


	24. Cast List Part 2

**So, I'm not quite ready to share the first episode of season two yet. Friday I should have things in some sort of order to do it. Maybe even Thursday. What I do promise is that once I post it, there'll be a new episode each week.**

**I know you're excited about seeing how things are going to go after the last episode, but right now I'm sharing the second half of the cast list so you get an idea of who I picture playing the parts. Some of them are a lot older than they were in the episodes they were in, but just imagine them as they were at the time of the episodes :)**

Supernaturally Charmed Cast List Part 2

**Episode 12: It's Not All in the Past**

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Victor Browne as Clay

Eddie Bowz as Palmer

Christine Rose as Claire Pryce

Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn

Peter Benson as Officer Kelly

Tom Pickett as Officer Gunderson

Norman Armour as Dr. Sanford Ellicott

James Purcell as Dr. James Ellicott

Brooke Nevin as Katherine

Nicholas D'Agosto as Gavin

**Episode 13: Don't Fear the Demon**

Dorian Gregory as Darryl

Billy Drago as Barbas

Kimberley Kates as Tanjella

Jodie Hanson as Zoe

Darilyn Matthews as Susan Warner

Evan O'Meara as Richard Warner

Emilie de Ravin as Rebecca Queen

Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell

**Episode 14: Witches In the Air**

Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Brian Markinson as Jerry Panowski

Jaime Ray Newman as Amanda Walker

Kett Turton as Max

Daryl Shuttleworth as Chuck Lambert

**Episode 15: The Woogy That Lies Beneath**

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Richard McGonagle as Gasman

Christine Rose as Claire Pryce

Nancy Moonves as Professor Whittlesey

Shawn Christian as Josh

Brock Kelly as 18-year-old Dean

Colin Ford as 14-year-old Sam

Danielle Harris as Aviva

Marnette Patterson as Frankie

Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell

Hunter Ansley Wryn as Young Piper

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

**Episode 16: Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Shawn Christian as Josh

Scott Plank as Eric Lohman

Raphael Sbarge as Brent Miller

Scott Terra as David

Matt George as Grimlock #1

Dennis Keiffer as Grimlock #2

Marnette Patterson as Frankie

**Episode 17: That 90s Episode**

Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester

Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell

Andrew Jackson as Nicholas

Emmalee Thompson as Little Prue

Megan Corletto as Little Piper

Hunter Brochu as Little Dean

Jake Sakson as Little Andy

**Episode 18: The Power of Two Times Two**

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Jeff Kobe as Jackson Ward

Brenda Blake as Soul Collector

Don Brunner as Inspector Anderson

Carlos Gomez as Inspector Rodriguez/Yellow Eyed Demon

Christine Rose as Claire Pryce

Lesley Woods as Iris Beiderman

**Episode 19: Fangs a Lot for Nothing**

Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Alona Tal as Jo

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Terence Kelly as Daniel Elkins

Anne Openshaw as Kate

Warren Christie as Luther

Christine Chatelain as Jenny

Damon Runyan as Jenny's Boyfriend

Brenda Campbell as Beth

**Episode 20: When Bad Warlocks Go Good**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Michael Weatherly as Brendan Rowe

Frank Birney as Father Austin

Nick Kokotakis as Greg Rowe

David Kriegel as Paul Rowe

Andrew Baker as Female victim

**Episode 21: Love's a Witch**

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Lisa Robin Kelly as Daisy

Michael Trucco as Alec

Marnette Patterson as Frankie

Carlos Gomez as Inspector Rodriguez/Yellow Eyed Demon

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

**Episode 22: Didn't We See This One Already?**

Carlos Gomez as Inspector Ridriguez/Yellow Eyed Demon/Azazel

Richard Speight Jr. as The Trickster

Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Wendy Benson-Landes as Joanne Hertz

* * *

**So, Thursday or Friday there will be the first episode of season two. I'll be starting a new story for the second season: Supernaturally Charmed The Series: Season Two. Keep a look out for it. If you really want to know when it's up, follow me as an author :)  
**


End file.
